Kickin' It In Kanto
by KokoroEcho
Summary: Sequel to "Healing in Hoenn." Logan Stephenson has come up short in multiple leagues, but he has regained his confidence. Is Kanto his last chance at his desired victory? Yurie Kawahara, on the other hand, has become a star in her own right. She's now in the swing of things and dreams of becoming a top coordinator. Join the two as they spend one more year together.
1. A Quick Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello. I'll try to make this quick. So, for those who are new, this story is a continuation of another story that I wrote called "Healing in Hoenn." "Healing in Hoenn" is 72 Chapters (200,000+ words), so it is kind of long. The following prologue will serve two purposes:

To remind those who have read "Healing in Hoenn" of key events and the like.

To catch people up who do not want to read "Healing in Hoenn" first.

Therefore, the following prologue is full of spoilers for my last story (nothing genre breaking however). I recommend reading "Healing in Hoenn" first, of course, but as someone who reads Pokémon fanfiction, I do find it sometimes daunting to read a writer's Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos stories before I can get to their Hoenn story (just an example).

So, this is to give old readers a refresher and give new readers a quick guide to my characters and their backstories. But if you are new and you HATE spoilers, then please read "Healing in Hoenn" first. I'll be updating some of the chapters periodically to match more with my current writing style and skill level.

* * *

**A Quick Prologue**

Logan and Yurie sat on the edge of the dock in Slateport City. They had traveled for a few days to get there, bought their tickets, and now they were waiting for the ferry that would take them to their next destination, Kanto.

"A new adventure," Yurie said. She looked down at her Torchic, the Pokémon that she received one year earlier. "This is a great feeling."

"This year was probably one of the best years of my life. Hoenn was great, and I'm honestly a little bit sad to leave," Logan said with a smile on his face. He softly pet the ears of his Mightyena. "We've been a team for a year now, buddy."

"You saved Mightyena when he was just a little Poochyena, right?"

"Right. I didn't even want to train Pokémon anymore when I first came to Hoenn, but something about the fire in that little Poochyena's eyes changed my attitude."

Yurie laughed. "I guess I could say the same thing. Poor, Torchic. I didn't want him when I started, but seeing Pokémon battles in person, joining in on that first contest in Rustboro, and I guess being around you made me fall in love with Pokémon and training."

"I think it was Michika."

"Michika?" Yurie wondered, thinking about her rival that she met during her first contest. The girl came all the way from Sinnoh, and her bright attitude and bravery to travel in a completely unfamiliar setting surely did influence Yurie a little bit.

Logan held up two fingers. "I think that Michika made you interested in contests, but I'm going to give Yuta the credit for driving you to become a stronger trainer."

"Yuta?" Yurie scoffed. Her hometown rival didn't compete in contests, but instead battled against Logan multiple times, even once in the Hoenn league conference. But maybe Logan was right. Yuta was always the top student while Yurie was considered a moron. Yuta pushed her to become stronger, even if he was kind of a bully about it. Without him, she wouldn't have made it to the Top 8 in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Unfortunately, it was in that battle where she lost.

"What about you?" Yurie asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah! Without you and Himawari, I wouldn't have trained nearly as hard."

The two looked north towards Mauville City. Their friend, Himawari, was about to become the gym leader there. They missed his odd quirks and his constant jokes. But at the same time, they both enjoyed the occasional silence they got because he wasn't around anymore.

The ferry was now within sight. Smoke billowed from the top of one of its stacks. Logan stood up and held out his hand to help Yurie get up. "You remember when we last were on a high class ferry?"

Yurie thought for a moment. She looked down, taking note of the thick boot that Logan had worn on his right leg.

"After the incident in Sootopolis," she said quietly.

Logan nodded. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Yurie, because the memory of the battle was still fresh in her mind. Months earlier, the group found themselves battling against Team Aqua and Magma who had awakened the legendary Pokémon, Kyogre and Groudon. Without Himawari and his 'dragon's blood' Hoenn might not have been around anymore. Himawari and Rayquaza saved the day, calming the battling titans, and the leaders of Aqua and Magma were thrown into jail after a lengthy trial. Logan's broken leg was merely a consequence of that day.

The ferry was getting closer, and they'd be boarding any moment now.

Logan held onto the strap of his backpack tightly. "This time, I'm not going to lose."

Yurie looked at him. He had gotten to the finals of the Hoenn league conference. He had to go through many rivals, including Yuta and even his former best friend. He was able to avenge his losses in Unova and Alola against old foes, giving him a refreshed outlook on training. But after a hard fought battle in the finals, he ultimately came up short. The boy that he lost to was someone from Kanto. He was one of the strongest trainers that Logan ever had the pleasure of battling with, and Yurie thought that this may be why Logan became interested in Kanto.

She hoped that wasn't the only reason though.

He looked at her, and his blue eyes met hers, dark brown.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm nervous about leaving Hoenn, but I'm excited for what's to come."

The two were silent for a moment.

"When you left Unova for the first time, how did it feel?"

Logan thought for a second. "When I traveled through Unova, it was all familiar to me. Then I left, and it was incredible. When I went to Alola, it was scary. I didn't know what was on the other side, but I've always loved the adventure. And even though I was competing, it always felt like a vacation."

"And then how about when you came to Hoenn?"

"When I came to Hoenn, I came alone. But I wasn't afraid. I was lost, but not afraid."

"I see."

"How about you? How do you feel about leaving your home? Aren't you afraid?"

Yurie looked out into the vast Hoenn ocean. "No."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Quick summary (and things that I think I can't naturally weave into this chapter. The dialogue was already weird as it was).

Logan (Stephenson) has traveled through Unova, Alola, and Hoenn. He is now thirteen.

He made it to the semi-finals in Unova and Alola and the finals in Hoenn (However, I've only written his adventure in Hoenn).

Current Pokémon on hand: Mightyena (has around 18 Pokémon in total)

Special notes: Is capable of Mega Evolution with his Swampert, suffers from depression, is considered an Ace Trainer, and loves oranges and pro wrestling.

Yurie (Kawahara) has traveled through Hoenn. She is now eleven.

She made it to the Top 8 in the Hoenn Grand Festival.

Current Pokémon on hand: Torchic, Minun, Turtwig (has around 6 Pokémon in total)

Special notes: Is capable of Mega Evolution with her Aggron, loves food too much, and originally just wanted to work at her mother's flower shop.

**A QUICK NOTE ON POKEMON CAPITALIZATION**

I understand that there's this little war going on within the community, and I just want to say that I don't want to be apart of any of it. I've decided to capitalize the way that I want to. I own countless official Pokémon storybooks that I read to kids, and they capitalize Pokémon names and such. I don't care if you do or don't. I don't care if it's wrong or right. Don't waste your time reviewing that aspect of my story. It will fall on deaf ears.


	2. Nikujaga

**Chapter 1 - Nikujaga**

* * *

"**間もなくクチバシティに到着します。関東地方のピーチフェリーをご利用いただきありがとうございます。"**

"The announcement said that we're about five minutes away from Vermillion City's Port," Yurie, a now eleven year old girl with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, said. Her body was slender, and she wore a red spaghetti strap tank top and a tight white mini-skirt with red leggings under it. In her arms she held a small orange Pokémon with a joyful expression on his face. "We should probably get all of our stuff ready."

"Torchic!" the Pokémon chimed.

"Got it," her friend, Logan, said. He stood up and pulled his dark blue, one strap, backpack over his shoulder. He wore a short-sleeved button up black shirt, grey jeans, and a black hat with a white Poké Ball insignia on the front. His medium length dark brown hair poked out from the hat. At his side was a grey and black Pokémon with sharp and intimidating fangs but a goofy look in his eyes.

"You excited for Kanto?" Yurie asked.

Logan nodded and knelt down to check the Wailmer print towel wrapped around his Pokémon's neck. "Yeah! Mightyena and I are going to do great this year!"

"Let's go then!"

The two worked their way to the top of the boat so they could see Kanto for the first time. In the distance, Kanto appeared to be very mountainous with many forests, but in front of them was a giant city filled with multiple buildings made from orange materials.

"We're supposed to meet a professor, right?" Logan wondered.

Yurie nodded. "Professor Birch mentioned that we'll be meeting Professor Oak. He's the guy who gives out Pokémon to trainers in Kanto. But, from what I understand, we'll just be meeting him today along with other trainers who've come to Kanto."

"Professor Oak?" Logan questioned. "I wonder if it's the same Oak from Alola…"

The ship slowly came to a stop, and the passengers started to disembark, and through the crowd, the two started to look for Oak. They eventually found a group of what appeared to be Pokémon trainers, so they followed them for awhile. Sure enough, the group knew where they were going, and they soon came to a man in a lab coat. His hair was greying but slicked back nicely, and he had a wide smile on his face. He greeted each of the trainers individually, even knowing certain facts about every one of them.

"Yurie!" Oak said when he got to the duo. "It's good to finally meet you! I was really impressed by your Top 8 placement in the Hoenn Grand Festival! You're incredibly talented, and a lot of people weren't expecting that from your first year."

Yurie blushed. "Thank you, professor."

Oak turned to Logan, who appeared completely dumbfounded by this Oak's appearance.

"What?" he wondered.

"I-I just… I," Logan stumbled to say. "You look like someone I know."

Oak grinned. "That's right! You traveled in Alola for one year, correct? You must have met my cousin, Samson."

"Cousin? Not twins?!"

"Not twins!" Oak exclaimed. He looked closer at Logan and then down at Mightyena. "Logan Stephenson. Your aunt Juniper told me a lot about you. Semi-finals in Unova, semi-finals in Alola, and then all the way to the finals in Hoenn. A lot of eyes are on you this year. Do you best!"

Logan finally came to his senses. "Ah, yeah! Of course!"

"We have a few more people to meet today. When they arrive, then I'll help everyone find the Pokémon Center. But in the meantime, let's all relax," Oak said.

Logan and Yurie looked around at the group of Pokémon trainers. They recognized a few of them from contests and the league, but there were mostly a lot of new faces.

"Think of all the new rivals we'll make," Logan said. "I'm excited."

"Feels like we're restarting a bit, though."

"Why do you say that?"

Yurie looked at the strap on her bag. She only carried three Poké Balls with her while the only Pokémon Logan currently had was his Mightyena. Logan pat her on the back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your mom will take great care of your Pokémon," he said.

Yurie thought back to only a few days ago when she decided to leave her Masquerain, Shuppet, and Aggron with her mother. She worried that they could turn into a problem at her mom's flower shop if they got bored.

Logan, now thirteen years old, was from Unova, and he left his Pokémon with his aunt. Mightyena had become one of his closest Pokémon though, so he figured it couldn't hurt to bring him along.

"Alright, that's everyone," Professor Oak announced as one more person approached the group. Naturally, everyone turned to see who it was, and shock came over Yurie's face.

The last member to join the group was a boy, around the same age as Logan, with black hair that was nicely stylized. He was thin and wore a blue t-shirt with a hood and tight black jeans. He was also someone that the duo was familiar with, Yurie's older brother Haruto.

"You came to Kanto?" Yurie asked as she broke from the crowd to give her brother a hug.

Haruto appeared surprised. "Wasn't expecting you here so early. I figured you'd be in bed for another month or two." He laughed and then looked up, his eyes locking with Logan's. "Oh…"

"Nice to see you again, Haruto!" Logan said with a smile. "Looks like we'll be competing against each other this year!"

Haruto sighed. "I don't see you as competition, but rather a roadblock. Are you two traveling together?"

Yurie nodded. "Yeah! We're going to see all of Kanto together!"

Haruto groaned. "Keep your hands off of my sister, Logan."

Logan appeared dumbfounded. "I-I have no bad intentions!"

Professor Oak started to laugh. "Now now. Let's get to the Pokémon Center first. I'm guessing that everyone would like a nice meal, so let's just calm down a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, there was someone else also arriving in Kanto. But instead of Vermillion, they arrived further north on a smaller boat.

"So, this is what you call home?" the burly captain with a sunburnt bald head asked. "I'm a little bit jealous. Fuchsia is a beautiful place."

The passenger nodded. She collapsed her fishing rod and put it back into her bag. "Thanks for the ride, mister!"

"Seshiru, was it?" the captain asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered!"

"I take pride in knowing who is on my boat. Good luck this year! The Battle Frontier aren't pushovers!"

Seshiru got off the ship and waved. "I'll do my best!" She turned to face Fuchsia City. "But first thing's first…"

* * *

Vermilion City was surprisingly big, and the only frame of reference for Yurie was to compare it to Slateport City. It smelled like the ocean but it was a very loud place with many foreigners and tourists bustling about in the city. Many of the streets were filled with construction workers, and no matter where they turned, it always seemed like something new was being built.

"Interesting place," Logan said.

"Not quiet like Slateport was," Yurie noted.

Haruto laughed. "Kanto is very different from Hoenn. The people here are much louder and live flashier lifestyles. But I'd guess that they're not as annoying as people from Unova."

Logan glared. "Have you ever been to Unova?"

"Just going off of what I know."

The group soon arrived at the Vermillion City Pokémon Center, a giant dome in the middle of the city. Inside of the Pokémon Center were three kiosks that Logan had never seen before.

"So, this is to register you in the Kanto region," Professor Oak explained. "I'll have each of you come up to the kiosk and use it to get your information into our system. Once this is completed, you'll be registered, and you'll receive a Kanto-style Pokédex!"

Logan nodded. "Nice. Haven't gotten a new Pokédex since Unova."

The group separated into three lines, and started the process. Eventually, it came to Yurie, Logan, and Haruto.

"Name?" Yurie said. "Kawahara Yurie!"

"Logan Stephenson."

"Kawahara Haruto."

"Region of origin? Littleroot Town in Hoenn!"

"Unova's Nuvema Town."

"Littleroot Town. Hoenn."

"Age! I'm eleven!"

"I guess I'm thirteen now."

"Thirteen."

"And finally, what am I doing here? A bit of a weird question," Yurie said as she put her finger to her lips. "Pokémon Contests!"

"The Pokémon League," Logan and Haruto said together. They looked at one another.

The kiosks all rumbled for a bit before a red device popped out of the bottom. The three grabbed their new Pokédexs and smiled. It was official, they were on a new adventure.

"That's all of you!" Professor Oak announced. "I want to wish all of you good luck in the following year. I hope that all of you can make the most of your time in Kanto. If you have any questions or want to know where to go next, there is information in the Pokémon Center, or you can ask me."

"Where's the closest gym?" Logan asked.

Oak smiled. "Getting right down to business, I see? Well, there is a gym located here in Vermillion."

"Then I know where I'm going."

Yurie pulled out her PokéNav. "There's a contest coming up in some place called Fuchsia City. I wonder what kind of place it is."

* * *

Fuchsia City was one of the more quiet places in Kanto. It was surrounded by forests and far away from the loud cities that populated the middle of the Kanto region. And it thrived with Pokémon.

Seshiru sat down on the edge of a pond, holding her fishing rod firmly in her hands. In the background, wild Pokémon ran around in herds, and visiting trainers tried to catch what they could by themselves with forest green balls. There was one rule here though, no Pokémon battles.

"I'll find you eventually," Seshiru mumbled. Her line bobbed up and down calmly in the water.

Seshiru was a small girl with short pitch black hair, a round face, and big brown eyes. She wore blue overalls with the legs cut into shorts and a purple midriff top.

Seconds passed. Nothing. Minutes passed. Nothing. And soon, two hours passed. Nothing. A loud chime rang throughout the area, and all of the trainers were asked to leave the zone.

Seshiru huffed as she withdrew her line and then collapsed her rod. She placed it back into her bag and then looked at the small pond. Seshiru missed her chance once again. She put her hands into her pockets and then slowly walked back to the entrance.

"Maybe next time," she muttered. She sniffed the air. "It's good to be home."

* * *

The three trainers all sat down at the Pokémon Center diner, and the waitress soon brought them their food. Being the city where most foreigners come to first, the Pokémon Center offered a wide selection of food from all around the world. Logan ordered a cheeseburger, Yurie had a plate of omurice, and Haruto picked out gyudon.

Yurie looked at her brother's food, meat piled on top of rice with soy sauce poured about. "Do you think you're eating healthy enough on the road?"

"Gyudon is delicious!" Haruto snapped. "And I can afford one day of bad food. Omurice isn't the most healthy of food either."

"It's omelet on rice. It's very healthy."

Logan took a bite of his burger and sighed. It was drier than the burgers that he had become so accustomed to in Unova, and the spices were overdone. But he powered through.

"Where are you going first?" Yurie asked.

Haruto glared. "Well, I'm guessing that I'm not invited to your guys' little party."

Logan smiled. "You're welcome to join us, friend!"

_No! Absolutely not!_ Yurie screamed internally.

He shook his head. "I don't want to be around someone that I'm competing with. You'll be able to steal my strategies."

"I wouldn't steal anything. I'm confident in my own strategies."

Haruto stood up. "So, you think your Unovan strategies are superior or something?"

Logan had a bite of cheeseburger in his mouth, so when he responded, it was muffled and no one could understand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Yurie mumbled.

Logan swallowed the bite and then sighed. "I just think that the strategies that I've formed with my Pokémon up to this point are solid. It's not related to me being from Unova."

Haruto looked even more angered by Logan's cool demeanor. "Fine. Let's try out your strategies. Battle me."

Logan peered at his cheeseburger. _Any excuse to stop eating this, _he thought. "Fine. One on one."

"There's a battlefield that we can use in the back," Haruto said. "Let's go."

"What about our food?" Yurie wondered as she looked at table. Only her plate was empty.

Haruto sat back down. "After dinner."

* * *

The streets of Fuchsia City were quiet during the afternoon, and Seshiru roamed them calmly. It had been a long time since she walked them, and as she did, she felt a rush of nostalgia.

She stopped at a giant tree and felt it with her hand. Images of her and her friends playing together around the tree came back. She would climb up high when they played hide-and-seek. She smiled and then continued down the road.

Soon, she came to a traditional Kanto-style house. She removed her shoes as she came to the door and then slid it open. The smell of boiling potatoes floated through the air, and Seshiru followed her nose, which led her to the kitchen.

"Mom?" she said quietly.

A middle-aged woman with bobbed black hair turned. She grinned from ear to ear when her brown eyes met Seshiru's. "You're back earlier than I thought."

Seshiru rushed across the kitchen and pulled her mom close. The two shared a tight embrace for a few seconds. "I missed you."

Her mother nodded. "I missed you too."

Tears streamed down Seshiru's cheeks as she choked out her next few words. "I-I have so much-I have so much to tell you."

"Let's eat. I made nikujaga."

* * *

"Mightyena was the first Pokémon that I got when I came to Hoenn. Whatever you throw at us, I'm sure we'll be able to handle," Logan said. Mightyena nodded and then ran out onto the field.

The two stood at the ends of their battlefield. The field at the Pokémon Center was simply made of dirt and the lines were drawn with thick chalk. It was about as basic as one could get with battlefields.

Haruto grabbed onto his Poké Ball. "If that's how you want to battle, then I'll go with my first Pokémon from Hoenn!"

Yurie sat up in her seat and held Torchic tighter in her arms. She actually couldn't recall what Pokémon Haruto chose on the first day of his journey. The boy that she liked at the time chose Mudkip, but that's all that she remembered.

"Blaziken, go!" Haruto shouted while throwing his Poké Ball like he was a pitcher. The ball exploded, and a tall red and tan Pokémon with fire flying from his wrists materialized on the field. He lifted his leg and prepared for battle.

_Blaziken is half Fighting-type, which means that he could have an advantage over Mightyena. We're at a big disadvantage here, but I'm sure we can fight through,_ Logan thought.

"I don't know who to cheer for," Yurie mumbled. Her Torchic nodded.

"Blaziken, start with Blaze Kick!"

"Blaziken!" the Pokémon called out while he bounded forward. The entirety of his right leg became engulfed in fire.

"Crunch!"

Mightyena formed dark energy in front of his maw as he growled. He got low against the ground and waited for Blaziken to get closer. When the Fire-type was close enough, he bit down with the energy, but Blaziken was too strong. The kick broke through the materialized jaws and sent Mightyena backwards.

"Stone Edge!"

Blaziken roared and the ground around him started to rumble. Five pillars of stones exploded from the field and then raced towards Mightyena.

"Dig!" Logan ordered.

Mightyena nodded and then jumped into the battlefield, quickly digging a hole and disappearing.

"Wait for it," Haruto said. He watched the field closely. "Okay. Stone Edge!"

Blaziken roared once more, and the stones emerged from the field, one of them carrying Mightyena. The all crashed into one another, making Mightyena yelp. He fell to the ground and then weakly stood back up.

"Well, Dig is useless with a strategy like that," Logan noted.

"Blaze Kick!"

"Different technique! Catch 'em with Fire Fang!"

This time as Blaziken came forward, Mightyena formed flames in his jaws. He clamped down, actually putting a stop to Blaziken's attack, and the two glared at one another.

"Iron Tail!" Logan ordered.

Mightyena quickly whipped his body around, smashing his ironhard tail into Blaziken's face. The Fighting-type stumbled backwards but quickly found his footing.

"Let's finish this!" Haruto called. "Focus Blast!"

Blaziken lowered his body and put his hands together. A blue orb of aura started to form in between his palms, and before Mightyena could do anything, he released it forward. The orb collided with Mightyena and sent him backwards. He crashed in front of Logan and then his body went limp. Logan sighed and then knelt down to comfort his Pokémon.

"You're going to have to try harder," Haruto said. "I guess your confidence in your strategies is misplaced."

Logan returned Mightyena to his Poké Ball and then stood up. He held out his hand and smiled. "Good battle!"

Haruto looked at him and groaned, but then to everyone's surprise, he took Logan's hand. "Next time, give me your all."

The three got a room at the Pokémon Center where they'd stay for one night. And after they finished their baths, they all sat around the small table where they could enjoy their snacks.

"It's too bad that Yui isn't here too. I'd love to spend more time with the both of you," Haruto said. He sighed as he ate some strips of gummies. "But I do have something for you!"

"You do?" Yurie wondered.

He nodded. "Mom told me that you were coming to Kanto, so I figured I'd eventually be able to give this to you. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He pulled a large case out of his bag and put it on the table. Within the case was a brown Pokémon egg.

"An egg? For me?"

"Yeah. I figured you'd be good at raising a Pokémon from the moment that they're in the world. I'd like to see where you can take this Pokémon."

Yurie thought about her Turtwig that she had raised since she was young, but she didn't do a lot with her. She looked at Logan as though to say "Don't say anything!"

"Yeah! I think I'd be up for that challenge! Do you know what kind of Pokémon it is?"

"Yep!"

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, what kind?"

Haruto smiled. "You'll just have to find out yourself! But promise that you'll take good care of it!"

Yurie pulled the case closer and nodded. "Of course!"

"Jah," he said while holding up his cup of Alola Cola. "Let's have a cheers for the upcoming adventure."

"I can get down with that," Logan exclaimed happily.

Yurie held up her drink. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

New adventure. Check. New rival. Check. Quick battle. Check. New main character. Check. Let's go!

I'm going to try to write this story in a way where new readers and old readers can read it, but I definitely recommend reading "Healing in Hoenn" first.

Next chapter, we'll jump straight into Logan's first gym battle in Kanto. No reason to wait.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - "I would say used Naomi but she'll go back to gym battles but I only see her going to Kanto because she wants to a rival to Logan and not Yurie. It would be a major reason to go to Kanto but she can easily go to Kalos. I can create a male oc to be a rival to Yurie if you need one." - I'll DM you about everything in awhile. I just got off from vacation, and I'm exhausted. The thought of communicating with another person is too much right now.


	3. Bacon Cheeseburger

**Chapter 2 - Bacon Cheeseburger**

* * *

Early in the morning, Haruto had left for Saffron City while Logan and Yurie decided to explore the general area of Vermillion City.

"I want to see some Pokémon native to Kanto!" Logan exclaimed. "I've heard that there are some Kanto variants of Alolan Pokémon here. I'm interested in what we could find."

"I bet there are a bunch of cute Pokémon too," Yurie said. She looked down at her Torchic and smiled.

The two walked to the outskirts of the city, passed a small looking cavern, and found themselves in some tall grass with various other trainers who were new to the area. A lot of people they recognized from the day previous were battling with one another, but all of this action had seemed to scare some of the wild Pokémon away.

"We may have to go in a bit further," Logan said.

"You don't want to battle with any of these people?" Yurie asked.

Logan looked around at the trainers. Most of them looked fresh, so he shook his head. "Nah. I'm interested in challenging the gym later on today. I want to keep Mightyena in excellent shape."

The two continued on Route 11 until there were no more trainers. They kept their eyes out, diligently looking for any Pokémon that could be around. But still nothing. It was completely silent and seemingly empty.

"Can you smell anything?" Logan asked his Pokémon.

Mightyena put his nose to the ground and began to sniff. He suddenly jolted and looked into the air before barking. Small purple needles rained down from the sky and the trainers and Pokémon quickly moved out of the way. They looked up to find a small purple Pokémon falling from the air. It landed right in front of Mightyena and lowered its head.

"Watch out!" Logan said.

The Pokémon jabbed forward with its tiny horn, but Mightyena was a lot quicker. He easily moved around the attack as the small Pokémon fell on its face.

Logan pulled out his new Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. "Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its large ears sense danger. It extends its toxic spikes when angry. The size of its body thorns indicates its toxicity," the Pokédex chimed.

Logan nodded. "Alright. We got a Poison-type on our hands! Mightyena, we're not going to attack. I need you to keep moving around what he throws at you!"

Mightyena nodded as he continuously dodged Nidoran's jabs. The small purple Pokémon was persistent, but Mightyena's speed was unmatched. Nidoran jumped and tried to stab with his horn, but Mightyena moved out of the way. When Nidoran landed on the ground, he immediately kicked backwards with his hindlegs, knocking Mightyena in the mouth. Mightyena cried out as he stumbled backwards.

"Go underground!"

As Nidoran charged towards Mightyena once more, the Dark-type dove into the ground, creating a hole. Nidoran appeared flustered by Mightyena's sudden disappearance, and he looked around desperately. Then, Mightyena exploded from the ground below, sending Nidoran into the air.

Logan drew out a black and yellow Poké Ball with a red 'V' shape painted over the front. He tossed it at the airborne Nidoran, absorbing the Pokémon. The ball fell to the ground and rocked back and forth for awhile before calming down and letting out its usual _ding_. Nidoran was caught.

"Yeah!" Logan cheered. He ran out and grabbed his Poké Ball. "Our first Pokémon from Kanto!"

Yurie took a closer look at the Poké Ball. "What kind of ball is this?"

"This is called a Level Ball! Since this Nidoran is relatively low level, it makes him pretty easy to catch," Logan explained. He pushed the button on the ball, and Nidoran materialized before him.

"Nido?" the Pokémon wondered as he looked around. He glared at Mightyena before turning to Logan.

"Hey, buddy! My name is Logan. I'm a trainer from the Unova region! I wanted to know if you'd want to join me on my journey? You seem like quite the feisty fighter!"

Yurie put her hands to her hips and looked suspiciously at Logan. There was no way that the Pokemon understood a single word he just said.

Nidoran looked at the Poké Ball and then Logan. He smiled and then nodded before cooing softly.

"Sounds good!"

Yurie perked up. "Well then! He's a cutie! Are we headed to the gym now?"

He nodded. "Yep! Let's go get that gym badge!"

* * *

Seshiru sat on the edge of the pond with her fishing rod. Her line was cast, and it calmly bobbed up and down in the water. She looked out at it and tried to keep her focus. But when nothing seemingly came, her eyes started to droop. She fought her own sleepiness and found herself in a tug-of-war to keep her eyes open.

Then, her line went under the water.

"What?!" Seshiru yelled.

She grabbed tightly onto her fishing rod and held it still. Slowly, her line started to move. She slowly gripped onto the reel and held it into the position. The tug got stronger, and Seshiru jolted up to a standing position. She began to reel in her line as the light tug turned into a violet pull.

"You're coming with me!"

She locked in her reel and then with one giant heave, she pulled what was on the end of her line into the air. She looked up and her excitement quickly turned to disappointment as a small white and orange Pokémon landed on land. It flopped around haphazardly as Seshiru approached it. She pulled the hook from the Pokémon's mouth and then gently pushed it back into the water.

"Another Goldeen…" She watched as the Pokémon swam away. "Maybe the rumors weren't true…"

* * *

Vermilion City's gym was ginormous. It was not as big as a conference stadium, but it was dome shaped, and when they walked in, there were already a couple dozen trainers standing around. Some of them were seemingly training in what looked like a miniature bootcamp. For a moment, Logan was unsure if it was the actual gym.

"You here for a battle or for some training?" a voice with a Unovan accent boomed.

Logan looked forward to find a man wearing camo pants and a dark green muscle shirt with blonde spiky hair. He stared at Logan through dark sunglasses.

Logan grinned. "Here for a battle with the gym leader!"

The man nodded, and a wide smile came across his face. He lowered his sunglasses. "And who might you be?"

"Logan Stephenson!"

"From Unova?"

"Yeah!"

The man laughed. "How exciting! You look traveled, kid. What food do you miss when you're on the road?"

Logan thought for a moment. "I guess everything, but if I had to say something right now, without a doubt, bacon cheeseburger."

"That's Unova for you! How does a two on two battle sound?"

_Well, seeing as how I only have two Pokémon on me, it sounds like I have no choice, _Logan thought. "Perfect!"

"Come with me, Logan," the man said.

Logan and Yurie followed the man through a set of large doors that lead to a battlefield. Unlike the initial giant room, this place was entirely empty. Only a referee, sitting in a chair to the left, was in the area. Upon seeing the man, he stood up.

"Here at the Vermilion City Gym, we train new trainers to become the best that they can. I used to be paranoid of opening my gym to outsiders, but because of these recent years of peace, I've been able to let my fears go. I'd like to see the world come together," the man said as he walked towards his side of the battlefield. "I go by Lt. Surge. I'm the Lightning Lieutenant who fought in the war many years ago, and for most trainers new to Kanto, I'm their first roadblock to the Indigo Plateau!"

"He talks a lot," Yurie muttered.

Logan tried to muffle is laughter. "Like a true Unovan."

"Logan, I have to hand it to you. It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! When it comes to electric Pokémon, I'm number one! Let's begin!"

"The following match will be a two on two battle for the Thunder Badge! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Let's begin!"

"I tell you Logan, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!" Lt. Surge lifted his Poké Ball and then tossed it into the air. A large round Pokémon with a red bottom half and a white upper half appeared. It smiled wide upon seeing Logan.

"I've never seen one of those before," Yurie said as she pulled out her Pokédex.

"Electrode, the Ball Pokémon. They appear in great numbers at electric power plants. Because they feed on electricity, they cause massive and chaotic blackouts in nearby cities," it chimed.

"What is it with electric Pokémon and causing blackouts?" Yurie wondered out loud.

_That thing is going to be really fast, but if he's starting with it, then he's bound to have something else even stronger up his sleeve. I should start with Nidoran and then go from there, _Logan thought. He revealed his new Level Ball and then released Nidoran onto the field.

Nidoran looked around the battlefield and at the empty seats in the stadium. He soaked up the atmosphere and relaxed his shoulders.

"He looks really comfortable," Logan said. "Let's go! Start with Horn Attack!"

Nidoran cried out as he ran forward. His horn started to glow with energy, and he dove straight towards Electrode.

"Double Team!"

Electrode suddenly disappeared, and then multiplied across the battlefield. Its clones circled around Nidoran, leaving the Poison-type without a clear target.

"Focus, Nidoran! They're not all real!" Logan said.

Nidoran nodded and looked around at the different clones, trying to find one that stood out from the rest. Using his gut instinct, he jumped forward, but he ran straight through one of the clones.

"Nice!" Lt. Surge yelled out. "Shock Wave!"

All of the clones disappeared, and the real Electrode charged energy in front of itself. It unleashed a wave of electricity from its body, washing over Nidoran. The Poison-type yelped as he was shocked, and he took a few steps back.

"Let's try a different approach," Logan said. "Focus Energy!"

Nidoran took in a deep breath and started to focus. A red veil of energy appeared over his body before he opened his eyes and glared at Electrode.

"Another Horn Attack!"

The energy that exploded from Nidoran was a lot stronger this time. He bounded towards Electrode at an immense speed, but Lt. Surge was ready.

"Charge Beam!" he commanded.

Electrode unleashed a straight beam of electric energy from its body. The beam connected with Nidoran, but the Poison-type barreled through the attack. He collided with Electrode, but since most of his energy had been used on deflecting the electricity, his attack was severely weakened. Electrode rolled backwards for one second before regaining composure.

"Screech!"

Electrode began to shake as it released radio waves from his body. The waves washed over Nidoran, who then let out a whimper. He tucked in his ears and tried to block out the wretched noise.

"Poison Sting!" Logan yelled.

Nidoran continued to push through the sound blast, and he shot small pin needles of purple poison from his horn. The needles repeatedly stung into Electrode's round body, and it let out a cry as it rolled backwards. A purple aura came over its body, and it winced as the poisonous effect began to set in.

Logan grinned. "Exactly what we wanted! Now, use Double Kick!"

"Shock Wave!"

As Nidoran jumped forward once more, Electrode span its body around in a circle. It unleashed a wave of electricity from its body. Once it finished washing over Nidoran, the Poison-type fell to the ground unconscious.

The referee raised his flag. "Nidoran is unable to battle! Electrode is the winner!"

"I see," Logan muttered. He lifted his Level Ball and returned Nidoran. "Not bad for our first battle. I'm sure we'll make a great team." He turned to Mightyena. "You're up!"

Mightyena barked before he ran onto the field. He lowered his body and prepared for Logan's order.

"Your Mightyena has a different posture to him than your Nidoran did. He gives off a different, a more dangerous aura," Surge commented. "Mightyena is the captain of your team, kid!"

Logan stifled his laughter. "Yeah. Okay."

"Electrode, we have to be careful with this fight! No mistakes!"

Electrode nodded. The poison was slowly sucking away his energy.

"Iron Tail!" Logan ordered.

Mightyena roared as he ran forward. He jumped into the air and then twisted his body around, but Electrode was still fast.

"Double Team!"

Suddenly, the ball Pokémon started to multiply, and it circled around Mightyena. The Dark-type looked around, trying to determine which one was the real Electrode.

"Shock Wave!" Surge commanded.

"Dig!"

As Electrode released the electric energy from its body, Mightyena disappeared into the ground. The electricity washed over the hole, but the attack ultimately missed.

Electrode winced as more of the poison set in, and then a look of surprise came over its face as the ground below it started to churn. It exploded, sending Electrode soaring into the air. Mightyena twisted his body around and swung his tail. A sound as though a metal baseball hit the cement echoed throughout the field, and Electrode was sent crashing to the ground. Electrode's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and the referee made his call.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Mightyena wins!" he declared.

Surge laughed loudly as he returned Electrode. He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "You've truly bested me, Logan, but I won't let that happen again!" He pulled his next Poké Ball from his belt and then tossed it into the air. Raichu, a Pokémon that Logan had become familiar with in the past few months, materialized on the field.

"You ready, Mightyena?"

Mightyena lowered his head and growled.

"Good."

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Surge commanded.

As Raichu released electric energy onto the field, Mightyena ran forward, preparing for Logan's order. He weaved through the electricity with ease, taking Raichu by surprise.

"Use Crunch!"

Mightyena leapt into the air, and a large set of jaws formed with dark energy appeared in front of his mouth. He crunched down onto Raichu, making him howl and take a step backwards.

"Got ya!" Surge yelled. "Mega Punch!"

Without much warning, Raichu reeled back and then flung his body forward. His small arm collided with Mightyena's jaw, sending him into the air.

"Now follow with Iron Tail!"

Raichu's long thin tail started to glow, and he smashed it into the ground, making him soar into the air. He twisted his body around and swung his tail straight for Mightyena.

"Use your own Iron Tail!"

Mightyena, now adept at aerial combat, spinned around. The two ironhard tails clanked against one another, and both Pokémon were shot backwards. They both landed on the ground and looked at each other, preparing for their trainers' next commands.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Fire Fang!"

This time, when Raichu released the electricity from his body, he focused and sent it straight forward. It zapped into Mightyena's body, but the Dark-type pressed forward as he howled with flames burst from his mouth. A look of shock came over Surge's face as Mightyena blasted through the electricity. He bit down onto Raichu, and flames engulfed the two of them.

"Raichu!" Surge yelled.

"Now give him Iron Tail!"

Mightyena released his grip and started to spin his body.

"Mega Kick!"

With Raichu's massive feet, he flailed outwards, kicking Mightyena hard in his chest. Mightyena's breath was knocked out of his body, and he flew towards the middle of the battlefield. When he landed, he struggled to get back up, gasping for air.

"Now finish with your Mega Punch!"

Raichu charged energy within his fist, and then started to run forward.

"Dig!"

Mightyena winced but then he dove into the ground once more, disappearing from sight, but Surge was ready.

"Make him come up!"

Raichu grinned as he punched the ground below him, making the entire battlefield shake. Mightyena's body exploded from the ground, but as though he knew what was coming, he unhinged his maw.

"Crunch!"

Raichu reeled back and leapt into the air to meet Mightyena. He swung his fist as Mightyena formed the dark energy around his body. The darkness filled jaws clamped down onto the entirety of Raichu's body, and what followed was an explosion of black and white energy. The two Pokémon fell to the ground through the smoke, but only one remained its feet.

The referee raised his flags. "Raichu is unable to battle! Mightyena is the winner! Logan is the victor!"

Surge laughed. "Well then! You got me!"

Logan ran out onto the field and hugged his Pokémon. "That one was close!"

Surge returned Raichu and then slowly walked onto the battlefield. The referee met with him and handed him a small cushion with a white tissue placed on top. When Surge met with Logan in the middle of the field, he removed the tissue, revealing a small small orange and yellow badge.

"This here is the Thunder Badge. You've earned it, kid," he said as he held out the cushion.

Logan looked at the badge and then grabbed ahold of it before grinning and holding it up high. "I did it!"

"Congrats!" Yurie said as she approached him from behind. "Only one day in and you've already got a new badge."

He nodded. "No time to waste!"

Surge laughed. "It's not every day that I get a challenger from Unova. Honestly, it kind of upsets me that you're not here for training. I'd love to talk more with you about Unova and your adventures."

Logan and Yurie exchanged looks with one another. "Well, we can always stay for a bit and talk."

"No no. You should get out there and do your best!" he exclaimed. "I'll be rooting for you in the Indigo League! Take home the gold and make everyone back in Unova proud!"

Logan looked at his newest shiny badge, his first step to the Indigo Plateau. "Roger that!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's a bit challenging writing the first gym battle with Logan having a new Pokémon (Nidoran) and a Pokémon that battled with a Mega Sceptile (Mightyena) and still making it engaging and… realistic. I'm planning on approaching Logan's team a little bit differently that last time. He'll be getting more powerhouses and experienced Pokémon (with the exception of Nidoran and one other), so his team will be all over the place in terms of level and power.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - "Dunno who the heck this new female is, but i suppose she is important if she has her own side narrative away from Logan and Yurie." - She will be! Not a spoiler, since the captain mentioned it, but she's going to battle the Battle Frontier. Very excited to write for it.

PokemonKing0924 - "Haruto is a good older brother for looking out for his younger sister but he should cut Logan some slack, I wonder what is in the egg he gave Yurie, I'm looking forward to finding out what hatches from it" - Haruto is just being protective. I think the Pokemon that hatches from the egg is a perfect fit for Yurie.

wisdom-jewel - "Pretty good chapter and I can't wait to see the new rivals and all. Best with the next chapter." - I'm very excited to show off the new rivals for Yurie and Logan.


	4. Natto

**Chapter 3 - Natto**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

The weather was calm in Littleroot. A quiet and gentle wind blew through the town, and the sun shone brightly. It was the perfect weather to display flowers.

Kawahara Yuriko, a woman aged only thirty years old, unlocked the door to her shop, and one by one, she moved pots of flowers to the outside, setting them up to be visible to those who passed by. Anyone that would catch their scent would surely come to purchase them. Yuriko looked out at her work, admiring all of the flowers that she had dedicated her time too. She then turned back and walked into her home.

Breakfast on this particular day was special, so she had to be quick to make it. Keeping a close eye on her flowers in the front, she started to cook.

First thing first, the rice. She filled up the metallic bowl from the rice cooker to the appropriate line, and then poured water into it. Although it was cold to the touch, she quickly ran her fingers through the rice, rinsed out the water and the rice residue, and then repeated the process a couple more times until the rice was clean. She then put the bowl back into the cooker, and set the timer for thirty minutes.

She then began to boil water. She didn't watch the pot, as a watched pot never boils, so during this time, she prepared a glob of cold beans and tofu paste. She repeatedly smacked it together, making it soft to the touch. And once the pot had come to a boil, she dropped the paste into the water and then whisked it, turning it into a light brown soup. It continued to boil as she added in chopped onions and dried seaweed. When it was time, she turned down the heat, leaving it to slowly boil.

The main part of the dish was next, and it was the fish. From the fridge, Yuriko pulled out four rectangular fish fillets. She put them into a small pan that she had oiled, and then slowly grilled them as she kept an eye on the soup and her flowers. Once the fish fillets were grilled for a few minutes, she flipped them to evenly cook them through, and with time, the entire house was filled with the scent of a traditional Hoenn breakfast.

She put the four fish fillets on their own separate small plates, poured the soup into four small bowls, and scooped the rice into their own glass dishes. The final addition to the breakfast was simple. She placed four small containers, all filled with beans, onto the trays, and then marveled at what she had done. It took her awhile, but she was getting the hang of being a mother.

"Breakfast?" a deep voice asked. Kawahara Haruto stood at the bottom of the staircase. He had a serious case of bedhead, making his regularly neat pitch black hair stick out in every direction.

Yuriko clapped her hands together. "It's your special day! I figured you'd want a special breakfast!"

Haruto looked over the trays, noticing the small containers, all filled with beans. "Natto?"

"It's healthy for you."

"It smells terrible," he said before taking a seat. "The girls will be up in a bit. You know how they are."

Yuriko nodded and she sat down across from her son. She looked at him with a smile on her face before holding up her chopsticks in between her thumbs. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Eating breakfast was mostly a silent affair. Haruto appeared too exhausted to look at his mother in the eyes, but Yuriko kept smiling. She'd occasionally glance up to see if Haruto happened to be looking at her, but he was diligent in avoiding her gaze.

"You excited for today?" Yuriko asked after the silence became too much. "Your first Pokémon. You start your journey. It'll be really fun."

Haruto nodded and then finally looked up at her. "Yeah. I'm excited. You going to be okay though?"

Yuriko sighed and then playfully said, "It's going to be hard living without the man of the house, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Haruto looked back down. "Have you heard from dad recently?"

"He's doing well, I think."

His mom had a positive tone to her voice, and she always had a smile on her face. But sometimes, her eyes told a different story. Divorce is hard on any family, but Haruto's mother kept it together a lot better than any normal person would. He knew that she had to for the sake of him and his sisters.

"I think I'll go with Torchic," he said, trying to change the topic. "Kensuke wants Mudkip, and I like the challenge."

Yuriko smiled. "With you and Kensuke gone, there will be no more older boys around. Maybe Yurie will start focusing on school more."

"I doubt it. She's a moron."

* * *

**Present Day**

Yurie looked intently at the egg that she had been gifted. It remained still, and even when she held it closely, she couldn't feel anything moving inside.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"If I give it a lot of love, then it should hatch quickly. I want to make sure it becomes really strong, so I'm giving it all of the attention it deserves," she answered.

_It's an egg, _Logan thought.

The two trainers had moved to Diglett's Cave, which had become a tourist trap for people who arrive in Vermillion City. The cave was lit with artificial lighting, but the Pokémon didn't seem disturbed. They continued to burrow away in groups, and some even looked like they enjoyed having their pictures taken.

But they were still wild Pokémon, and they liked to battle. Logan and Nidoran had spent a lot of their day battling with wild Diglett and Dugtrio. Nidoran was at a clear disadvantage in typing and speed, but he wasn't deterred. Logan's newest addition to the team was a clear fighter, and it was something that Logan admired.

Logan bent over and broke off a piece of hard bread. He had specially baked it in the morning incase Nidoran got tired. The Poison-type happily ate the bread, and he looked over to Mightyena as if to brag that he was getting attention. Mightyena, who had started to become more like Logan throughout the months, was oblivious.

"You look like you have quite the connection with your Pokémon!" a boisterous voice called.

Logan and Yurie looked up to find a rather large man. He was dressed in the stereotypical hiker's outfit, wearing a black shirt, green vest, and long brown pants. It was an image that Logan had become accustomed to. But what struck him the most about the man was his voice. He had an accent from Kalos, similar to one of Logan's former rivals.

"Thank you," Logan said. "You're from Kalos, I take it?"

The man smiled and then walked forward. "Yeah!" He motioned towards the Pokémon that walked by his side. "This is my partner, Furret. We're going on our journey together."

Logan pulled his Pokédex from is back pocket and scanned the Pokémon. "Furret, the Long Body Pokémon. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter."

"It's really cute!" Yurie said while she looked into the eyes of the long Pokémon.

Logan looked at the man closely. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem a little bit passed the age of people who typically go on their journeys. Have you been traveling for awhile?"

The man ran his hand through his thick black beard. "I get that a lot. I was hoping that my youth would shine through!" He laughed loudly while his Pokémon simply sighed. "The name's Clint!"

"I'm Logan Stephenson."

"Yurie Kawahara."

"Stephenson? Kawahara? I'll try to remember those names! I actually used to travel a long time ago, but unfortunately, it doesn't all work out the way you want it to," he said. He leaned on his walking stick and sighed. "But that's probably not a story you want to hear."

Clint was right. Logan and Yurie weren't really interested in what the man had to say, but they could tell that he really wanted to talk. He seemingly traveled alone with only his Pokémon, so there was a chance that actual interaction with other people was slim to none.

But Yurie decided to be polite and said, "I'm interested!"

"Wonderful!" Clint said with a deep laugh. He waddled his way over to a nearby rock, set down his hefty backpack, and then sat down on the rock, grunting with every motion. "Do you mind if I introduce my other Pokémon to you? She loves when I tell this story."

Logan sat down on the hard cave floor and nodded. Clint, as though he already made up his mind, immediately released his Pokémon, revealing a creature that Logan was familiar with. A small Grass-type Pokémon materialized from the light. It looked up at Logan, and the young trainer smiled.

"Petilil," Logan muttered quietly. "Cute."

Yurie held her egg to her chest and then got in closer, taking a seat next to Logan.

"My story starts twenty-two years ago. I, like a lot of other trainers, began my journey when I was ten. I started with a little Sentret in the Kalos region."

"A Sentret in Kalos? Crazy!" Logan exclaimed.

Clint, as though he didn't hear Logan, continued, "Unfortunately, my journey was cut short. I was bound for greatness, but my family called. I had only earned three gym badges when I got the news that my father was sick and my mother was struggling." He paused for dramatic effect. "I stopped my journey and then returned home."

"I think a year off of training couldn't hurt," Yurie said. "You did the right thing."

"Unfortunately, it wasn't just one year. It wasn't until I was at the sweet age of eighteen that I found the time to get back on my journey. My family were finally in a stable place, so I could set back out."

"Eighteen?" Logan asked, baffled. At that age, most people moved onto either jobs or schooling. The thought of going on a journey at such a late age was almost unheard of.

"But!"

"But?"

"There was another roadblock in my way. This time, it was a positive roadblock. I fell in love."

Yurie awed. She smiled and then blushed. "That's cute though!"

Furret rolled his eyes while Petilil giggled.

"I stopped my journey once more to focus on my relationship."

Logan appeared baffled once more. "You stopped Pokémon training for a girl?"

Clint laughed. "If you ever find the right girl, you'll gladly put your journey on hold!"

Logan and Yurie glanced at one another before immediately looking away. They were both red in the face, but Clint was too entranced by his own story to notice.

"So, there I was. In love! It wasn't until the age of twenty two that I decided I needed to set out on my journey once more. I couldn't live my life in regret! I had to see the world!"

"Yeah!" Logan cheered.

"But!"

"But?!"

"My girlfriend was now pregnant."

"With a baby?!" Logan yelled.

Clint nodded. "It was now my duty to take care of my girlfriend and soon-to-be-born child. I had my responsibilities. My family was more important than my journey."

"I guess that makes sense," Logan muttered.

"You did the right thing," Yurie said.

"But!"

"But?!"

"My oldest son, like others before him, had eventually turned ten, and he started his journey. Seeing him get his chance to travel and train Pokémon, it made me nostalgic for something I never got to experience. And my wife, she could sense my feelings. After she insisted that she'd be okay, she granted me the opportunity to finally pursue my dreams."

Yurie's posture had changed, and her shoulders slumped, but she remained silent.

"I traveled through Kalos, and I even got to the Lumiose Conference!"

"Oh wow!" Logan exclaimed.

"But!"

"But?!"

"But I was eliminated in the first round."

"Oh." Logan sighed.

"I went home for awhile to spend time with my family, but I've decided to start anew once more! Now, I'm traveling in Kanto with my original Sentret's son and my Petilil! We've come a long way, and I'm ready to make it to the top!"

Petilil cheered while Furret simply smiled.

"That's quite a story," Logan said. He laughed and then turned to Yurie. "What do you think?"

Yurie continued to look down at the ground, and she bawled her fist. "You just left your wife like that?"

"Huh?"

"How could you just leave your wife like that? How could you leave her alone?"

Clint was slightly taken aback. "She's not alone. My other two children are still with her."

"Oh, and you think that's enough?" Yurie snapped. Her eyes now appeared slightly puffy, as though she were fighting back tears. "How selfish of you. How dare you. Your kids need a father. Your wife needs a husband. I don't care if you didn't get your journey. Not everyone is meant to have a journey."

"Yurie?" Logan said softly.

"I was assured that it would be oka-"

"It's not!" Yurie yelled. "It's not okay! Be a grown man! You don't know what it's like to be left alone like that!"

Clint sat back. He used his walking stick to help him keep his back straight. "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow."

Yurie stood up and she stomped her way over to clint. She reached out her hand and grabbed him by the vest. He didn't appear intimidated by her, but he was also gentle and allowed her to be angry.

"You promise me something," she said, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "You call your kids. You call your wife."

"I do. I will. Every chance that I get."

"And if she ever needs you to go back, you go back."

Clint smiled softly. "I would drop my journey for a thousand years if my wife wanted me to."

Yurie loosened her grip, and she lowered her arms. "You're a good man, Clint."

Logan may have been the kind of person who was usually oblivious, but not now.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Sinnoh**

"Welcome one and all to our special Elite Four challenge! Today is the first match of this year's Lily of the Valley Champion, Matsumoto Sayaka! As most of you know, she'll be challenging each member of the Elite Four, one by one, over the next year. Her first challenge isn't going to be easy though, as she's taking on the brutal king of fiery execution, Kawahara Hayato!"

A man dressed in a black cloak with red trim slowly walked onto the field. Fire exploded from canons that were situated towards his entrance ramp. The crowd went wild upon seeing him. He removed the cloak and cooly ran his fingers through his long black hair before looking out onto the field, his eyes cold as ice.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

No mention of Seshiru in this chapter. She'll be making more and more appearances as the story goes on.

I've never gone into Yurie's family history, because I've wanted it to come slowly. I've done the same with Logan and his family. I have everything figured out, but I want to keep them a slight mystery. But I saw an opportunity to talk about Yurie's father in the chapter, so I took it.

Clint is an OC from CrescentApple. Thanks for your contribution!

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - "_I do figure that Lt. Surge would be from Unova. And not surprised that Logan's new Pokémon didn't do well in his first gym battle. But the Nidoran is young and lack the experience like that of Mightyena. Though with training Ndoran can become a powerhouse later on."_ \- I got big plans for Nidoran.

pokemonking0924 - "_Catching male Nidoran in a level ball and getting along with Lt. Surge plus winning a thunder badge on top of that, Logan is on a roll this chapter_

_Plus I like the mini background you created for Surge saying he's from Unova too Looking forward to seeing the team you have in mind for Logan_

_Plus I wonder if Yurie will end up with a female Nidoran, that would create a interesting scenario between two poison types and their trainers"_ \- Chapter 2 kind of goes too fast for my taste, but oh well. I believe it's canon that Surge is from Unova. Could be wrong. And as for Yurie and a female Nidoran, I'm not sure if she'll get one. But it would be interesting to see how that could work.

CrescentApple - "_I have an inkling Seshiru is looking for Dratini. I remember that being the most sight out Pokémon in the Safari zone back then. The battle is pretty interesting. I didn't expect Logan to use Nidoran so quickly. . or even very one, but it's cool all the same. I see what you mean trying to balance Mightyena while including other Pokémon in the team… Ooo I'm excited to see what kind of Pokémon will join Logan and Yurie. To me that always half the fun in general about Pokémon. It's all a surprise!"_ \- Seshiru and Dratini… hmm… (maybe). I'm so stoked for Logan's team this time around. I'm excited to give them all a lot more character too.


	5. Pokechiki

**Chapter 4 - Pokechiki**

* * *

Seshiru sat on the edge of the beach on Route 12, letting the water wash over her legs. The water was cold, but it was nothing that Seshiru wasn't used to, and with the sun rising over the shore, it would soon heat up, and more people would come.

She threw in small crumbs of broken up bread into the water, letting the nearby wild Pokémon come and get a bite. Although usually sheepish, when wild Pokémon were offered food, it was easy to make friends. Seshiru gently pet one of the smaller light blue Pokémon. In any other situation, this Pokémon would blow out black smoke and then run away, but it felt at ease near Seshiru.

A few feet out into the water, four large figures started to emerge. They all walked out onto the beach and slowly approached Seshiru.

"Got some good exercise? How does Kanto's sea feel?" she asked.

Her first Pokémon stood up on two legs and flexed his muscles. The Pokémon next to him repeatedly snapped her pinsirs as she bobbed up and down.

"I guess it's nostalgic to you two," Seshiru said. She turned to her other two Pokémon.

One of them, round, light blue, and with a dopey expression on his face, simply yawned. He laid down flat on his stomach and enjoyed some of the heat that came from the sand.

The other one, orange with what appeared to be a yellow scarf of fur lining her body, goofily smiled. She span her two tails around, kicking up dirt and tossing it at the Pokémon that flexed his muscles.

"Now, now. Let's not start any fights," Seshiru said. "It's time for some relaxation, okay?"

Her Pokémon nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so the closest contest is in a place called Fuchsia City," Yurie said while she looked at her PokéNav. "It's a bit of a walk, but we can go there through Route 11, 12, and 13." The two were already on Route 11, making their way past the area where Logan caught Nidoran a couple days prior.

Logan nodded as he stuffed a piece of small fried chicken into his mouth.

"You know, it's rude to eat and walk," Yurie lectured. "The least you could do is wait until we found a rest stop to eat your pokechiki."

"I don't have the patience," Logan replied, his words muffled. He looked at his Kanto guidebook. "There's also a gym in Fuchsia, so we can knock out two birds with one stone."

"That's a bit of a violent phrase," Yurie said.

"I guess it is, but you get my drift."

The two continued their trek through Route 11 until they found a large market. It sold food and snacks that was special to Vermilion City as a last ditch effort to squeeze every penny that they could from travelers and trainers.

Yurie fell for it. She bought loads of expensive snacks in pretty little boxes that she packed into her backpack. What she couldn't fit, she had sent back to Hoenn for her mom to enjoy.

Once they were finished with that, it was off to Route 12.

"It looks as though this was once just a flowing river," Logan said as he read his book. He looked down at the wooden bridge that they were walking on. "They made a bridge that extends all the way across Route 12 to make it so people could get to and from Vermilion, Fuchsia, and a place called Lavender Town."

"Looks like a good place to go fishing!" Yurie exclaimed. She looked out into the river to see if she could find any Pokémon popping their heads out. There was nothing.

The two continued on the bridge for a little while longer. Sure enough, they passed a few fishermen along the way, but they didn't stop to chat as the fishermen looked a little bit intimidating.

After walking for roughly an hour, the two came to the edge of the bridge and a small strip of land with dozens of trees. Seemingly, there was no path for them to take.

"Did-did we make a wrong turn or something?" Logan asked.

Yurie shook her head. "I don't think so. We just walked straight."

In the middle of the path of trees laid a giant white and dark green Pokémon. Underneath its massive body were crushed trees. The two trainers slowly approached the Pokémon and tried to look over it. On the other side, they could see another bridge. Yurie zoomed in on her map.

"That's where we need to go," she said. "But…"

Logan scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex "Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. A lazy Pokémon that gets continually fatter by sticking to a cycle of eating and sleeping. It awakes only when it eats."

"That's the life," Yurie muttered.

Logan poked Snorlax's feet. "Unfortunately, it's in our way. Not sure how we'll get it to move."

"We can climb over it?" Yurie suggested. She looked around for an opening amongst the trees, but they were all grown close to one another, and a fence was set up to prevent the trees from growing lopsided.

"That's a bit rude, don't you think?" Logan wondered.

"I have an idea," a soft voice said from behind the two. They turned to find a boy who appeared to be around the same age as Yurie. He was an odd looking kid with a deadpan expression on his face, medium length white hair with a grey headband weaved through it, and baggy tan clothing. His eyes were icy blue, almost unnatural.

"Hello!" Yurie said.

The boy came closer. In his hand, he held a yellow flute. "I came across this Snorlax a couple of days ago, and I heard that she'll only wake up if you play a Poké Flute. I went out to go find one."

"So, let's play it!" Logan said.

The boy sighed. "It's not that simple. When Snorlax wakes up, especially if she's awoken by someone else, she's gonna be angry, and she's gonna attack. I'm personally not a very strong trainer, so I've been nervous to take her on."

Logan gave the kid a thumbs up. "No problem. I'll handle it."

"He's an ace trainer!" Yurie exclaimed.

The boy nodded and knelt down low. He put his bag on the ground and opened it up, pulling a black device from it.

"Whatcha doin'?" Logan asked.

"Well, I'm a photographer, and I'd be remiss if I missed the chance at getting a photo of a Snorlax in the heat of battle," he said. He readied his camera, wrapping the strap around his neck.

Logan and Yurie looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"My name's Sora, by the way. I'm from Johto. I'm guessing you're both not from here either."

"Logan Stephenson! Unova!"

"And I'm Yurie Kawahara from Hoenn!"

Sora clicked a switch on his camera. "Yurie, I recognized your Hoenn accent. It's very southern. How about we get started?" He lifted the flute to his mouth and took in a deep breath. He then started to play, and a relaxing tune reverberated throughout the area.

Snorlax started to stir.

"Get ready," Logan said to Mightyena. His Pokémon nodded.

Sora stopped playing, and the tune finished echoing throughout Route 12. Then, Snorlax sat up, and she glared daggers at the three. She growled as she brought herself to a standing position, towering over the trainers.

"Here she comes," Sora said. He lifted his camera.

"Mightyena, go! Use Crunch!"

Mightyena barked as dark energy started to form in front of his body. He bounded forward, and the energy turned into a set of giant black jaws. He jumped into the air as Snorlax reeled her body back. She jolted her head forward, destroying the dark energy, and smashing her face into the entirety of Mightyena's body. Mightyena flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. His body slid across the dirt, but he quickly recovered. When he got back to his legs, he stumbled a little bit.

"Quite the Headbutt," Logan muttered.

Snorlax then leapt into the air and flattened her body out. She started a quick descend back towards the earth, straight for Mightyena.

"Dig!" Logan yelled.

Moments before Snorlax crashed into the ground, Mightyena disappeared. There was a huge explosion of dirt and dust, and Snorlax laughed as she stood back up. She looked down and was confused at the absence of Mightyena, but was ultimately proud, thinking that she had crushed him.

"Fire Fang!"

Mightyena exploded from the ground, and flames erupted from his mouth. He bit down onto Snorlax's shoulder, making the Normal-type howl with pain. She started to shake her body around, but Mightyena held on desperately.

_Ah, man. Mightyena may actually be overpowered here, _Logan thought. He looked back at Sora who was taking pictures. _And this kid ain't helping at all!_ He grabbed his Level Ball and threw it forward. "Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

Nidoran exploded from his ball and turned his body. He quickly kicked out with both his back legs, knocking Snorlax in the face. The Normal-type was barely phased by it though. She swung her body, tossing Mightyena off of her. Logan's Pokémon regrouped together, but Nidoran shot a glare Mightyena's way.

Snorlax looked at both of them and she puffed out her chest. She started running towards both of them, her steps shaking their battlefield.

"Snorlax is able to absorb everything we throw at her, so I need you to attack together!" Logan said. "Use Iron Tail and Horn Attack!"

Mightyena ran forward, and Nidoran followed. The two jumped as Snorlax lowered her head. Mightyena twisted his body and slammed his tail of steel against Snorlax's skull, making her stumble backwards. Nidoran lowered his body and then leapt into Snorlax's thick stomach with his glowing horn. Snorlax screamed from the pain and fell over.

"Gotta be quick," Logan said. He pulled a black and yellow Poké Ball from his bag. "Go!" He threw the ball and it connected with Snorlax's feet. The massive Pokémon was absorbed, and the ball shook as it fell to the ground. It rocked back and forth.

"C'mon…" Yurie muttered.

The ball rocked a little bit more, and then it came to a complete stop. The button on the ball softly glowed red, and then the entire thing exploded, and Snorlax escaped.

"An Ultra Ball couldn't get it done?" Logan wondered.

Sora snapped a picture and then smiled. "I've never seen such a lively Snorlax before."

His Pokémon backed up and looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Nidoran, use Focus Energy! Mightyena, charge in with one more Crunch!" Logan ordered.

As Nidoran started to glow with red energy, Mightyena ran forward. He unhinged his maw once more, and black energy exuded from his mouth. He jumped into the air and met with Snorlax once again, but this time he was successful in completing his attack. The dark energy clamped down onto Snorlax's shoulder, and she let out a groan. She took a step back before headbutting the entirety of Mightyena once again. The Dark-type crashed into the ground and then weakly slumped over.

"Nidoran, this is our last chance! Give it your strongest Horn Attack!"

"Nido!" the Pokémon cried out while he ran forward. He jumped into the air and jabbed with his extended, energy filled horn. Snorlax cried out as she was hit directly, and she fell back, shaking the entirety of the battlefield.

Logan reached into his bag as Snorlax slowly struggled to stand back up. He pulled a grey Poké Ball with two small blue bumps on it. Before Snorlax could get back to a standing position, he threw the ball, and it absorbed her in its white light. The ball fell to the ground, making a small crater where it landed, and it started to rock back and forth.

"This one has to work…" Logan said under his breath.

The ball came to a stop, and it let out its signature _ding_ while Sora took one last photo.

"We did it," Logan said. "Yes!" He ran onto the field and picked up Nidoran. "We did it!"

Mightyena looked up weakly at him. Logan knelt down and pet Mightyena softly while Nidoran stuck out his tongue.

"I was worried there for a moment," Yurie said. She looked down at Torchic. "But you could have taken 'em!"

"Torchic!"

Sora put away his camera into his bag and then stood up. "I'm sorry that I didn't get involved, but it seemed like you knew what you were doing."

Logan feigned a smile. "It's okay."

"Are you both competing?" he asked.

Yurie nodded. "I'm a coordinator, and Logan is taking on the Kanto League."

"I see," Sora said. His voice made it sound like he was intrigued by what Yurie had to say, but his facial expression said that he was bored. "I guess that makes Logan and I rivals."

Logan stood up and returned Nidoran to his Level Ball. "So, you're battling gyms?"

"Yup. I've already beaten Vermilion City's gym. I competed last year in the Silver Conference, but I didn't do very well," he explained. "Like I said, I'm not very strong."

"We should have a battle sometime! Not right now though," Logan said. He looked at his weakened Mightyena.

Sora nodded. "Sounds like it could be fun." He turned away. "I have to go to return this flute. Hopefully no other Snorlax shows up while I'm gone. I'll see you both again sometime, probably. Good luck on your journey."

"You too, Sora!" Yurie chimed.

With that, Sora started his trek towards Lavender Town. Yurie and Logan looked at one another and laughed.

"So, you got yourself a Snorlax!" Yurie exclaimed.

Logan held onto his new Heavy Ball. "Yeah! I'm excited to try battling with it!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Posting a bit earlier, because I'm busy all day tomorrow. A bit of a shorter chapter. Sora will be one of Logan's newest rivals, but I'm taking a little bit of a different approach with him. In Hoenn, Yuta, Camille, and Luna were all really skilled battlers whereas Sora is kind of unsure of himself, and as we'll see with his next appearance, he's not very strong.

Next chapter will see more of Seshiru. Here we go!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_A more serious chapter of this series, especially since it started of with a touching flashback. __The Kawahara has been greatly affected by the divorce if Yurie's reaction to Clints story proves anything (although Clint did nothing wrong and is willing to do anything for his family), although her mother Yuriko seems to have her act together. __Something tells me that this major topic will be revised especially if Logan and Yurie go to Sinnoh" - _With Haruto being one of Logan's rivals in Kanto, we're bound to get more of their backstory.

CrescentApple - _"Bwahahaha , Clint is so dramatic. Yurie's response is surprising, but makes sense. Now, that man in the end of the chapter, is that their father? So he abandoned his family to be a powerful Pokemon trainer? Geez i can see why Yurie was upset with Clint... __Mr. Kawabara must be getting lot of endorsements for battling the Elite Four trainers. Does he send any money at all to his family? Does he bother contacting them? Now I'm curious about this man !"_ \- So, maybe I need to go back and rework it to make it clear, but Yurie's father is a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. I intend to have him replace Flint.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Yurie seems to be very opinionated on Clint's situation of traveling so far away from home away from his wife and kids. Clint needs to call his wife and kids once a while since he did pick up to be a Pokemon trainer. I wonder if Yurie's dad did something similar."_ \- Yep. Yep. Yep!

Kunoichi69 - _"__I'm hoping Logan catches a Kangaskhan with the ability Scrappy from the Safari zone and maybe get the matching mega stone"_ \- That would be cool, but I should just comment on this before it's too late. He won't be getting a Kangaskhan. I do think it'd be a good addition to his team though.


	6. Small, Salt Flavored Crackers

**Chapter 5 - Small, Salt Flavored Crackers**

* * *

Yurie held her light brown egg in her lap and lightly rubbed its smooth surface. It was warm, and she could feel something moving on the inside. Something was forming, and it was incredible to her. Occasionally, she would reach into the small plastic bag next to her so she could eat some small, salt flavored crackers that she bought at one of the nearby convenience stores. Her three Pokémon played about on Route 4. Being near many small ponds, they were able to playfully splash one another. Turtwig was no longer a baby, and she seemingly got along a lot better with Torchic and Minun.

Meanwhile, Logan was fishing. He had cast his bob into one of the small ponds, tucked it under one of his legs and laid back to relax. Mightyena rested alongside him while Nidoran did a form of shadow boxing, trying to improve his endurance. He had tried to release Snorlax to join the group, but the Pokémon was still angry about their battle prior.

Yurie looked out at Logan. His black hat was covering his face, and he appeared to be sleeping. His rod started to slowly move, but he didn't react. Yurie slowly set her egg down and stood up. She wiped the grass from her white skirt and then walked forward. Now that she was closer she could confirm, the rod was definitely moving.

"Logan!" she yelled out. She ran forward and reached out. The rod was yanked from under Logan's leg, waking him up. Before the line could be pulled into the pond completely, Yurie grabbed it. She held on tightly, playing tug-of-war without whatever was hiding in the water.

"Grab the lever!" Logan instructed. He pointed to the main part of the fishing rod where a small lever was spinning.

Yurie grabbed ahold of it, and the thin line stopped moving.

"Now keep it steady."

Yurie focused, and she started to reel in the line slowly, keeping very still. But the Pokémon started to fight back, and it became more difficult to pull whatever it was in.

"Now's your chance! Reel and heave!"

"Okay!" she muttered. With one more rotation of the lever, she yanked as hard as she could, pulling a Pokémon out of the water and onto land. It landed with a loud _crack_, and Yurie came face to face with a small blue Pokémon covered with a yellow and brown shell. It was nibbling happily on the bait that Logan had put out for it.

"Looks familiar," Logan mumbled. He pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Pokémon. The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it," the device chimed.

Logan thought for a moment. "I think Squirtle becomes Blastoise eventually. If I remember correctly, kids from Kanto have the option to get a Squirtle when they start their journeys."

Yurie recognized the creature from her last meeting with her hometown rivla, Yuta. "It's so cute!"

"Go ahead and try to catch it," Logan said.

Yurie looked down at the fishing rod that she held in her hands. "But it was technically your catch."

He shook his head. "Nah. I fell asleep, so this one is all yours."

Yurie nodded and a smile came across her face. "Okay! C'mon, Turtwig!" She turned to the Water-type Pokémon who just finished its snack. Turtwig ran in front of Yurie and prepared for a battle.

"Squirt?" the Pokémon wondered.

"Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig ran forward and jumped into the air. She waved her head around, and a giant razor sharp leaf formed from thin air. She unleashed it forward, but before it could connect with Squirtle, he withdrew into his shell. The leaf ricocheted off of his shell, sending him sliding backwards. He then came out of his shell and started a retreat.

"Oh no!" Yurie yelled. "Let's go!"

She and Turtwig then started their chase while Logan and the other Pokémon all watched on, confused as to what to do next. Within a few moments, Torchic and Minun started to pursue their trainer. Logan walked to Yurie's Pokémon egg and picked it up.

"Alright, Mightyena. Let's go find them," he said.

* * *

"Get back here!" Yurie called out as she chased Squirtle through Route 14. The Water-type laughed as it weaved through the tall grass, but its size didn't give it an advantage, as Turtwig was able to keep a close eye on it.

The wild Pokémon then ran out into an open field and giggled as he saw a new body of water. He cackled and then jumped into the air, but his smile soon faded as there was a sudden flash of bright white light, and a large Pokémon with thick, glove-like hands appeared. Squirtle bounced off of the Pokémon and hit the ground. He looked up in terror as the larger Pokémon, his belly white with a black swirl, laughed playfully.

Yurie stopped. "What the?"

"Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" a voice called.

Poliwrath lifted his massive fist as it started to glow a bright white. He then jabbed downwards, but Squirtle was fast enough to dodge. The wild Pokémon was now caught in the middle between Poliwrath and Turtwig, and he looked around worriedly, unsure of his next move.

"Finally! A Squirtle!" the same voice from before yelled. A small girl with short, pitch black hair, round face, and big brown eyes revealed herself. She wore blue overalls with the legs cut into short shorts and a purple midriff top. "I've been waiting to get my hands on one for years!"

"This Squirtle is mine!" Yurie exclaimed angrily.

The girl finally took notice of Yurie. "What? Really? Ah, man. I'm sorry. I thought this Pokémon was wild."

Yurie stayed silent, and she nervously avoided the girl's gaze.

"Wait, is this Pokémon wild?" the girl asked.

"I mean, technically. But I found it first, so I get to catch it!"

The girl laughed. "Well well. That's not the rule, missy. As long as this Squirtle is wild, it's fair game."

Squirtle looked at Poliwrath and then Turtwig, weighing his options. He could either take on a behemoth of a Pokémon or something with deadly Grass-type maneuvers.

"Not fair!" Yurie exclaimed.

"All is fair in wild Pokémon catching!" the girl said. "Poliwrath, use Waterfall!"

"Turtwig, use Energy Ball!"

The two Pokémon started their attacks. Turtwig formed a ball of green energy in her mouth while Poliwrath ran forward with aquatic energy exploding from his fist. He swang for Squirtle, but before he could hit, Turtwig's attack connected with him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. Squirtle, now seeing an opportunity, ran from under the smoke with his head tucked low.

"Not again!" Yurie said. "Let's go, Turtwig!"

The two were then off, chasing after the wild Pokémon once again while the girl with pitch black hair ran to her Poliwrath. Once she finished checking on Poliwrath, she looked out in Yurie's direction. Before she could start her chase, Logan appeared from the tall grass, holding tightly onto the egg. Yurie's two other Pokémon were in front of him, sniffing the air.

"Have you seen a little girl with a small Turtwig?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "I was just about to head in her direction. We're after the same thing."

Logan didn't quite understand, but he smiled nonetheless. "Mind if I go with you?"

"You're not after the Squirtle too?"

"Nope! Just my friend."

"Then c'mon!"

* * *

"Turtwig, try Double Team!" Yurie ordered.

"Turt!" the Pokémon called while he focused his power. He started to multiply, one of the clones materializing in front of Squirtle, putting him to a stop. He growled before jumping forward with dark energy forming at his mouth. He clamped down onto the clone, making it dissipate immediately.

"Razor Leaf!"

The real Turtwig appeared behind Squirtle. She swung her head around, releasing her razor sharp leaf into the air. It crashed into Squirtle's midsection, making the wild Pokémon fly backwards.

"Got 'em!" Yurie yelled out gleefully. She grabbed a Poké Ball and then threw it forward. It connected with Squirtle and then absorbed him with a bright white light. The ball hit the ground and started to rock back and forth. Yurie smiled, but it was too early, as the Squirtle exploded from the ball and into the air.

"My turn!" the girl from before shouted. "Waterfall!"

From one of the nearby ponds, Poliwrath emerged. He swung his massive fist as Squirtle came back to the ground, hitting the smaller Pokémon directly. Squirtle was tossed across the field and landed hard in front of a patch of small grass. The girl from before revealed her round face from the grass and a Poké Ball. She threw the ball hard, and it quickly absorbed Squirtle.

"No!" Yurie shouted.

The ball started to rock back and forth, a little bit slower this time. It then came to a stop, and the girl with black hair cheered, but then to everyone's surprise, it exploded open once again. Squirtle reappeared on the field, and he fell to one knee. He glared at both of the trainers before puffing out his chest as if to say '_bring it!'_

"One more should do it!" Yurie said. She looked back, noticing her two other Pokémon. "Okay! Let's attack together!"

"Go, Poliwrath! Use Ice Punch!"

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Minun, Shock Wave! Torchic, Flamethrower!"

Squirtle was caught in the middle of all of it, but as Poliwrath ran forward with his fist full of ice, Minun and Torchic jumped into the air. They unleashed attacks not at Squirtle, but at Poliwrath. The massive Pokémon was surprised and knocked backwards, and then Turtwig took her chance. She tossed her razor sharp leaf forward, getting a direct hit onto Squirtle. The leaf exploded into smoke upon impact, and Yurie took her final chance.

"Go, Poké Ball!" she yelled while throwing her ball forward. The ball went into the smoke, and there was a bright flash of white. But when the smoke faded, only a Poké Ball remained, rocking back and forth.

"C'mon…" Yurie muttered.

The girl with black hair folded her arms before she walked to her Poliwrath. She knelt down and patted him on the shoulders.

Then, the ball came to a stop, and everyone held their breath. It let out its soft _ding_. Squirtle was caught.

"Yay!" Yurie cheered. She ran out onto the field and picked up the Poké Ball before holding it up high. "We did it!" Her three Pokémon ran to her side and jumped up and down happily.

The girl clapped her hands together. "Congratulations. I honestly thought that I had him for a moment there."

Yurie glared at her. "Well, it was rightfully my catch. You had no right to it."

Logan joined the group. "Technically, as long as the Pokémon is wild, then anyone has the right to it."

The other girl nodded. "That's what I said."

"You're taking her side?" Yurie asked.

Logan held out the egg to give back to Yurie. "If she would have caught Squirtle, I'd be taking your side." He smiled nervously.

"My name is Seshiru," she said. "I'm a Water-type Pokémon trainer. I take it both of you are also trainers?"

Logan nodded. "Logan, from Unova. I'm competing in the Kanto league!"

Yurie, still slightly angry by the situation, rolled her eyes. "I'm Yurie. I'm a coordinator."

"Contests sound so fun," Seshiru exclaimed. "I'm actually taking on the Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier?" Logan and Yurie asked in unison.

Seshiru nodded. "Yup. It's a relatively new thing, I guess. It's similar to taking on gym leaders and earning badges, but these trainers are more challenging, I think."

"You sound pretty confident if you think you can take them on," Yurie said.

Seshiru chuckled. "I guess so. Are you both headed to Fuchsia City?"

"Yeah. I'm going to challenge the gym leader, and Yurie has a contest," Logan said.

"How about we go together? I've never met someone from Unova before, and I'd love to see a contest."

Yurie looked at Logan as though to say 'No. Absolutely not.' But he didn't take the hint.

"Sounds great! You can tell us more about the Battle Frontier!"

Yurie sighed.

Seshiru chuckled. "Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And now Seshiru has joined the group (not officially though). I think her relationship with Yurie will be a bit rocky for awhile, and I'm excited to dive into it, seeing as Yurie is usually the more positive out of our main characters. More of Seshiru's past will come through later, but I wanted to mention that I'm basing her off of someone that I've met in Japan. Seshiru will have a sort of depressing backstory, but I'm aiming to make it feel very real. We'll see.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"oh look at that, Logan and Yurie might cross paths with Seshiru if she stays put. On the chair itself, that's pretty amazing. In my personal opinion Snorlax is one of the most powerful and most diverse in teams out there in Pokemon. And Logan got one that is more active, if what Sora claims is true. __In my personal opinion Logans most powerfil pokemon in his team is now the Snorlax. Very short but entertaining. Sora is an interesting character too"_ \- They met Seshiru! Haha. And yeah, as of now, Snorlax is pretty much Logan's beefiest Pokemon. She'll be able to take more damage than Mightyena, and she's a lot more naturally violent at the moment.

wisdom-jewel - _"__That would be fun to see Sora growing up to become a threat to Logan. Like he might win sort of threat. Better if Sora's growth and skills blindsided Logan at some point in time. That would be fun to read. Sora would train his butt off to reach the same level as Logan. __I wonder if Yurie's new rival would be in a similar boat as Sora or a veteran in the contest scene. Either way, it would be very entertaining to read her relationship with her new rival."_ \- Yurie will have two new rivals. One will be seasoned, and the other will be fresh.

pokemonking0924 - _"__All we know about Seshiru is that she loves water types due to her habit of fishing and her completely water type team. Hope to get more information about her character soon and with how often she appears in this story I bet she'll be joining Logan and Yurie. Sora seems like a nice guy but a bit too quite, I wonder what Pokemon he has and how good a photographer he is. Anyway Logan caught a Snorlax in a heavy ball, hopefully he won't have a tough time waking and feeding this giant like Ash. __It can be a powerful Pokemon and it looks like Logan's is a high level, but it seems like a real difficult Pokemon to raise in real life"_ \- The way I plan on writing it, Logan's difficulty with Snorlax won't be feeding her. It's going to be getting her to listen.

Guest - _"__Well I do hope that Logan gets at least one Kanto Pokemon that can mega evolve. I also wonder if he'll go back to Alola at some point to get the Snorlax exclusive z move. Everyone's favorite poison type ninja gym is coming up next and Nidoran will probably play a crucial role. __Also when is Yuries first Kanto contest?_" - The Mega Evolution thing will take awhile, but maybe! I like the idea of doing more Z-Moves with Logan, so he'll probably get the Z-Crystal. I think Yurie's first contest is going to be in three chapters.

Gundam Kapool - _"__I wonder what water type Seshiro is looking for in the Kanto Safari zone, I'm guessing either Seaking or Gyarados if she's only using water types. As for her Pokemon I think her two Kanto origin Pokemon are Poliwrath and Kingler. As for her other two, I bet its Spheal and Buizel. I do hope that she will join Logan and Yurie, because I would like to see her challenge the Battle Frontier. __Looking forward to seeing her battle and what other water types she'll fish up to catch"_ \- Right on the money with Poliwrath and Kingler and very close with Buizel (Spheal, not so much). I'm not sure if she'll actually be catching any Pokemon, because she won't have the time to raise new Pokemon with how strong the Battle Frontier will be.


	7. Makizushi

**Chapter 6 - Makizushi**

* * *

"So, you're from Fuchsia?" Logan asked as the three entered into the city.

Fuchsia was a quiet place surrounded by forests. The houses were mostly traditional in the way that they were built, and most of the people who the group could see outside were elderly. Most of the houses were far apart from one another with rice fields in between neighbors. The wild Pokémon around the area also lived peacefully, and they roamed the streets and the fields without a care in the world.

"Yeah. I was born and raised here. It's a very quiet place in comparison to the rest of Kanto," Seshiru said. "But I love it here."

Yurie stayed quiet, but she could understand what Seshiru was saying. Her own hometown back in Hoenn was a quiet place compared to the bigger cities and towns. She missed the quiet atmosphere and the ease of life back in Littleroot.

"Do you know anything about the gym leader?" Logan asked. "I imagine that you were trained by them when you were going to school?"

Seshiru chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that, and I had a battle with him years ago when I first traveled in Kanto."

"Wait," Yurie said while stopping. "How old are you?"

Yurie and Seshiru were the same height, standing at about 144 centimeters each, so she had assumed that they were the same age.

"I just turned thirteen."

"What?!" Logan and Yurie screamed.

Seshiru nodded. "Yup! Thirteen one month ago."

_That means that she's the same age as Logan!_ Yurie screamed internally.

_But she's so small, _Logan thought.

"Have you been traveling for awhile?" Logan asked.

"Yup! I started here in Kanto, then went next door to Johto, and last year, I was in Sinnoh, battling the Battle Frontier!" Seshiru explained. "And you two?"

Logan put his hand to his chest and stood up straight. "Unova, Alola, and then Hoenn for me!"

"And I just started last year in Hoenn. That's where we met."

Seshiru chuckled. "Oh, Yurie. You're so cute!"

Yurie's face went red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, no one would ever know.

"What kind of gym am I getting myself into? My battle with Lt. Surge wasn't a walk in the park," Logan said. "Part of it's because my team currently lacks balance."

Seshiru looked at Logan suspiciously. "Why should I tell you? That's a bit dishonest."

"Any kind of advice helps," Yurie said. Logan nodded.

"When I battled Koga, I had to be quick. The longer you're in the battle, the harder it gets," Seshiru said. "That's all I can tell you."

Logan grinned. He knew exactly what Seshiru was hinting towards.

The three continued into Fuchsia City. Seshiru lead the way to a large building made of wood. When they entered, they removed their shoes and put on slippers specially made for the clean wooden floors. Seshiru looked around the gym and smiled. Memories of her experience here flooded back, and she glanced at Logan, excited for what was about to happen.

"Your gym challenge starts there," she said as she pointed towards a door down a long hallway.

"Let's go!" Logan yelled out. Mightyena howled and then the two started running down the hallway. But he came towards the door faster than he thought he would, and his head scraped against the ceiling, pulling his black hat off. "What the?" He put his hat back on and then knelt down.

Yurie gasped. "This is a ninja trick house!" She held her egg tightly in her arms as though to protect it from any surprise dangers.

"A what?" Logan asked. Seshiru stifled her laughter.

Yurie walked forward and lowered her head. "It's designed to confuse intruders. You need to be careful. There's going to be tricks."

Logan opened up the small door, crouched, and crab walked through it. Yurie and Seshiru slowly followed, and the three of them entered into a large room. Logan walked forward.

"Be careful," Yurie warned.

"I got th-" Logan started before he came to a sudden stop. His face smacked into a hard glass wall, and he stumbled backwards. He winced and grabbed at his face as he massaged his cheek. "What?"

Seshiru chuckled. She reached her hand out and knocked on the glass. "Invisible walls."

Logan put his hands against the glass and slowly walked from side to side until it disappeared. He walked forward again, holding his arms out in front of him. Seshiru and Yurie followed. He felt more glass and then walked awkwardly to the side again.

"I hate mazes. Even when I can see the walls, I hate mazes. But this-this is ridiculous," he said. "I just want to battle!"

After a little bit of fumbling around through the glass maze, the trio made it to the door. Logan groaned as he opened it and they walked into a new room. This room was also empty, but it had multiple doors on all sides.

Seshiru folded her arms and looked at the doors. "If I remember correctly, one of these doors will lead you to the gym leader."

"This one is easy," Logan said. He approached one of the doors to his left. "I just need to open every door and take a quick look inside." He opened the door, revealing a closet. On the floor was a small round Pokémon, glaring up at him.

"Voltorb!" it cried out before it started to glow white.

"No!" Logan yelled. He slammed the door shut, but it was too late. The Electric-type exploded, destroying the door and sending Logan rolling backwards. He started to cough up a storm as Mightyena ran to check on him.

"You can't just go at this challenge haphazardly," Seshiru said. "Take it slow."

Logan rubbed the back of his head and then slowly stood back up. "A gym has never tried to kill me before."

He looked around and took a close look at all of the doors. Then, making his decision, he walked to a door at the front. He turned the knob and then pulled it open. On the other side of the door was nothing but wall, and the door came off of its hinges and fell forward. Logan jumped backwards as the door crashed into the ground and exploded.

"Absolute cowards!" Logan yelled out. He turned to the right and reached for the next door. He swung it open, and to his relief, it lead to a room. On the other side of the room stood a thin teenage girl wearing black clothes and a long red scarf.

Yurie and Seshiru slowly approached the door, and Seshiru peeked through. "Oh?"

Logan entered into the room and glared at the teenager. "This your idea of some kind of joke?"

The girl smiled. "Welcome to the Fuchsia City Gym, Logan."

Logan was taken aback. "How do you know my name?"

"It is a ninja's duty to understand their enemy better than their enemy understands themselves. Your fate was sealed as soon as you stepped in my gym today," she said.

Seshiru smiled. "Where's Koga?"

The girl struck a pose, extending her hand outwards. "Koga has joined the Elite Four. He has left the gym to me."

"And who might you be?" Logan asked.

"I am Anzu, daughter of Koga."

A panel on the wall slid to the side, revealing another ninja, but with white and black colors to her clothes. She held two flags in her hands.

"A referee ninja," Yurie mumbled.

"I can't tell if that's the coolest thing or the dorkiest thing I've ever heard," Logan said.

"Today's battle will be a two on two single battle battle between Gym Leader, Anzu, and challenger Logan Stephenson from Unova," the referee ninja exclaimed. She raised her flags. "Only the challenger may make substitutions. Begin!"

Logan was taken aback. They knew his first and last name and where he came from. What else did they know?

"Go, Golbat!" Anzu yelled while she threw her Poké Ball forward. There was a flash of light and the large Pokémon with the wide gaping mouth materialized.

Logan looked back at Seshiru, remembering the advice that she had given him. He pulled his Level Ball from his belt and then tossed it into the air. Nidoran appeared. He looked around the room and knelt down, smelling the floor and taking pleasure in the wooden scent.

"Nidoran, use Focus Energy!"

"Nido!" the Pokémon cried out as he charged his energy. His body started to glow with a slight red tint.

"In that case, use Screech!" Anzu commanded.

Golbat flew forward and started to make a loud noise with her mouth. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Anzu and the referee, held their hands to their ears as the screeching reverberated off the walls.

"Now Wing Attack!"

Golbat's wings started to glow with white energy and she swooped down low, knocking Nidoran backwards.

"Horn Attack!" Logan called.

Nidoran shifted his body and then dove forward. He jabbed his extended front horn into Golbat's lower jaw. Golbat yelped and then flew back. She closed her mouth and tried to suck on her bottom lip. She glared at Nidoran and waited patiently for her next order.

"Poison Fang!"

"Respond with Poison Sting!"

Golbat hissed as she flew forward. She opened her mouth, revealing purple goo that poured from her mouth. Meanwhile, Nidoran unleashed a flurry of pins from his horn. They collided with Golbat, but she was barely affected. She tried to latch down onto Nidoran, but the small Pokémon ran forward, avoiding the attack.

"And now Double Kick!"

With his two back legs, Nidoran kicked outwards. He smacked the back of Golbat's massive body, making her fall flat on her face.

"And follow with Horn Attack!" Logan yelled.

"Nido!" the Pokémon cried out happily. He ran forward, tackling his entire body into the Flying-type. Golbat, blindsided by the attack, had taken a critical hit. She fell onto her side and rolled away, revealing that she had fainted in the process.

The ninja referee held up her black flag. "Golbat is unable to battle. Nidoran is the winner."

Anzu returned Golbat and then put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "You are truly strong, Logan. Your Nidoran is low level, but with a little bit of technique and luck, you were able to come out on top."

Logan looked over at Nidoran. Even from something as simple as a Wing Attack, he had taken a lot of damage. But the Pokémon's fighting spirit was strong.

"My next Pokémon will not fall easily," Anzu said. She pulled a Poké Ball out and tossed it forward. Her Pokémon emerged, but instead of on the ground, she connected herself to the ceiling. She looked downwards at Logan and hissed.

"What's that?" Logan wondered. He pulled out his Pokédex.

"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which," the Pokédex said with its robotic voice.

Logan scoffed. "Thanks, Pokédex. Nidoran, start with another Horn Attack!"

"String Shot!"

Nidoran jumped forward, and his frontward horn started to glow with white energy. He jumped into the air, but Ariados released a string of web from her mouth. The string blasted Nidoran directly, sending and forcing him into the ground. Nidoran tried to move but was unable to.

"Nidoran!" Logan yelled.

"Let me show you how low level your Pokémon is," Anzu said. "Night Shade!"

Ariados' eyes started to glow, and she sent dark energy straight towards Nidoran. The dark energy engulfed the Poison-type and shocked him. His body fell limp as his energy was sucked away. When the attack stopped, Nidoran's head fell to the ground.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! Ariados is the winner!"

"Man," Logan mumbled while returning his Pokémon.

"Night Shade is a move that does damage based off of the user's level. The higher the level, the more damage it does," Seshiru explained.

"I know what it does!" Yurie snapped. She didn't.

Logan looked at his Heavy Ball that was connected to his belt, and then eyed Mightyena. He closed his eyes and then slowly grabbed the Heavy Ball. "We can't bond if we don't try!" With that, he expanded the Heavy Ball and then tossed it forward. Snorlax exploded from the ball and landed on the ground, destroying the area where her feet touched down.

"Snor!" she cried out.

Anzu looked at Snorlax, and for the first time since they began their fight, she appeared frightened.

Snorlax glared at Anzu and then Ariados.

"Snorlax, use Headbutt!" Logan ordered.

Snorlax did not use Headbutt. She turned her head and glared at Logan. She spun her whole body around and faced her trainer with a look of hatred that could only be compared to one other Pokémon they've met.

Yurie laughed nervously. "I recognize that look."

"Ariados, use Toxic!"

Ariados gargled and then released sludge from her mouth. It connected with Snorlax's back, stinging her. She let out a cry and then turned back around to her opponent. Ariados suddenly became frightened.

"Good," Logan said. "Headbutt!"

Snorlax bounded forward and then jumped into the air. She smashed her head against the ceiling right before Ariados, making the Pokémon fall to the ground.

"Giga Drain!" Anzu yelled.

Small green orbs fell from Ariados' body, and she used her energy to send them forward. They latched onto Snorlax, and she let out another cry.

"Try another Headbutt!"

Snorlax didn't listen. She instead jumped into the air as high as she could within the small room. She came down crashing hard onto the wooden floor, but Ariados moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack. She was blasted away by the force caused by the move, but she latched onto one of the nearby walls and looked out, watching Snorlax get back up. The Normal-type was beginning to slow down, and the poison had started to spread throughout her body.

"String Shot!" Anzu yelled.

Ariados quickly released a thick sticky web from her mouth, blasting Snorlax's feet. Snorlax tried to move, but she was stuck. This only enraged her more, and she roared, shaking the entirety of the gym.

"Snorlax, calm down!" Logan ordered.

Snorlax looked back, and as though she had a moment of clarity, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and without warning, she collapsed to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Yurie asked. "Has she fainted?"

Seshiru shook her head. "Nope. She's only using rest."

The visible purple poison that was flowing through Snorlax's body had started to fade away, and the damage done from the previous Giga Drain was healed, but Snorlax laid still on the gym floor.

"I guess this is our chance to win!" Anzu shouted. "Giga Drain!"

"Snorlax! Wake up! We can't win if you're asleep!"

But Logan was wrong.

"Snor…" the Pokémon called out quietly. She sat up, her eyes still closed tight. And without warning, she lunged forward, tearing her feet from the sticky web. She rammed her head through the orbs of green energy that Ariados released, and before Anzu could make her next move, Snorlax jumped into the air and came crashing down onto the Bug-type. She rolled, revealing an unconscious Ariados. Snorlax then continued to rest peacefully.

The ninja referee, in a slightly confused state of mind, raised her black flag. "Ariados is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner, and Logan Stephenson takes the battle!"

"I-I did it?" Logan wondered as he looked at his Pokémon. "I mean, a win is a win."

Yurie swallowed what pride she had and looked at Seshiru. "So, what exactly just happened?"

"From what I understand, Snorlax used Rest, which means that she healed her wounds and even her poisonous ailment. And then, Snorlax, by her own volition, used a move called Sleep Talk. It allows her to use any of her attacks while she's still asleep. It's probably something that really came in handy when she was in the wild," Seshiru explained.

Anzu and Logan returned their Pokémon and then walked to the middle of the now destroyed battlefield. Anzu held out a pink piece of cloth, and she opened it to reveal a tiny pink gym badge in the shape of a heart.

"This is the Soul Badge. As unorthodox as your techniques were, you've earned this today," she said as she handed it over.

Logan took it and looked it over before bringing his attention to his Heavy Ball that he held tightly in his other hand.

Anzu put her hand to her chin. "Maybe you should try getting Snorlax under control before your next gym battle. You were able to beat me, so I'm giving you the gym badge, but the fact that you lack control over one of your Pokémon definitely makes me question my judgement."

Logan nodded. "I understand. I'll make sure that you don't regret your decision."

Anzu put her hands together, and without a word, she seemingly exploded into smoke. Logan, Seshiru, and Yurie were left coughing, and when the smoke finally faded away, both Anzu and the referee had disappeared. The three trainers looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's get out of here," Logan said.

"I want dinner!" Yurie exclaimed. "How does makizushi sound?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I recently went to a "Ninja Theme Park" in the Saga Prefecture. They had a ninja house, and I had to make my way through it. I didn't have anything explode on me like Logan, but I did run into a bunch of traps. And it looks like Logan is going to have a troublesome Pokémon in Snorlax. Yurie experienced this in Hoenn with Aggron, but I don't want to have a repeat, so I'm going to try to have Logan's method of bringing Snorlax over (if he can) be a bit different.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"This was a fun little chapter and a funny way for Sershiru to meet the protagonists. I guess once Yurie calms down and gets over Sershiru trying to catch the same Squirtle she was trying to catch, they can get to know each other better and have girl talks or something. Sershiru was with in her rights to try and catch Squirtle but Yurie was a bit over kill trying to catch it since she had two of her Pokemon attack Poliwrath. I think you mean that she has a Floatzel, since you said that a reviewers guess was close with Buizel. If I had to guess that small blue water type with a doopy expression is I would guess its a Lotad. Also I hope she will catch a few strong water types or has more away at a lab/home since it will be tough to beat the Battle Frontier with only four Pokemon. Hope Logan can bond with Snorlax over time. So far he has two Kanto Pokemon and something tells me that his little poison type will evolve into a powerful Nidoking. __I hope that at least some of the other Pokemon aren't just about brute strength, maybe he could catch a speedy Pokemon like Scyther."_ \- Thank you for the lengthy review! Seshiru and Yurie will have a rocky start. Seshiru does have Floatzel, but the dopey Pokemon is NOT Lotad. One more hint, it's from Johto. As for the remainder of Logan's team, he still has three spots open, and one of them in particular will not be a powerhouse and a bit speedy.

wisdom-jewel - _"That was close that catch with Yurie and it will expand her team a bit. It would be fun to see how they interact with each other. Squirtle would be a fun addition to the team. I wonder if Squirtle would have any rivalries or have crushes. And it seems that Logan have another thing to do. I'll bet he would like the Battle Frontier. I can see Noami trying it out for the experience."_ \- I think that the next step for Logan would be Battle Frontier if he were to lose at/not make it to the Indigo League. As for Naomi, I've considered writing a one chapter spin-off for her and her adventures.

CrescentApple - _"aha. This is good. Some tension between a couple of people is a good change. That's why I liked the Ash, Brock and Misty trio. They got along, but they also argued often in hilarity. Well, mostly Misty. I'm surprised Seshiru isn't that upset she lost the chance to catch a Pokemon she searched years for while Yurie just stumbled upon it by accident. Im even now supposed she didn't ask Professot Oak for a squirtle. Unless she wants to capture her own wild one. __The whole chase scene was amusing. Seshiru has to be really really strong to take on the Battle Frontier... stronger than Logan maybe?"_ \- I think Seshiru wasn't upset because she's extremely patient. Her main hobby is fishing, and you need to be patient with it. Her Squirtle will come eventually. As for Oak and a Squirtle, I explain it soon-ish. And is she stronger than Logan? As of now, yes.


	8. Bait

**Chapter 7 - Bait**

* * *

"The safari zone?" Logan asked.

Seshiru nodded. "Yep. This is the place where I spend a lot of my time. It's nice and relaxing to fish here."

"But why are we here?" Yurie wondered. "I was thinking that Logan and I could train for my contest?"

Logan smiled. "At the safari zone, you'll have a lot of opportunities to capture many rare Pokémon. Maybe you can add something new to your team?"

Yurie sighed. "I guess it's worth a try."

"Let's go!" Seshiru exclaimed.

The three left the Pokémon Center and made their way to the northern side of Fuchsia City. They came to a giant forest that was fenced off. A small building sat in the middle with a neon sign that read 'Safari Zone' as brightly as it could. The trio entered the building, paid the small fee, and then they walked into the zone.

They weren't allowed to bring along any Pokémon with them, so Torchic and Mightyena were reluctantly put into their Poké Balls and held behind the counter.

The Safari Zone was a wide field with wild Pokémon running about freely. There were multiple other trainers attempting to capture Pokémon by throwing rocks, bait, and Poké Balls, but some tourists were simply enjoying the scenery and taking pictures.

"Do you see any Pokémon you like?" Seshiru asked Yurie.

Yurie took a look around the area. She noticed a small Pokémon with purple fur running through some of the tall grass. She tried to get an extra look before the Pokémon turned around, revealing giant beady eyes.

Yurie recoiled. "Nope. Nope."

Logan laughed. "Alright, Seshiru. Where do you say we go first?"

"I always go to the other side of the zone. There's a fishing spot that I enjoy going to. It's a bit of a walk, but that's where the rarer Pokémon spend their time," she explained.

The group walked over to the other side of the Safari Zone. It took them thirty minutes, and during that time, they saw many wild Pokémon that Logan and Yurie had never seen before.

"There are so many Rhyhorn," Yurie noted after getting the Pokémon's data. "Do you think one would go well on my team?"

"You think it's your style?" Logan asked.

Yurie took a closer look at the Pokémon made of stone. She remembered Aggron and how aggressive he turned out to be. None of his battles were elegant by any means, and it was something that she struggled with. "Maybe not."

Eventually, they came to the fishing spot that Seshiru was referring to. There were no other trainers in the area, and it was relatively quiet in comparison to the rest of the zone.

Seshiru pulled her fishing rod out of her bag, and Logan soon followed. They cast their reels and then sat down. Yurie remained standing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yurie asked.

Logan patted the spot next to him. "Sit with me. We can relax for a bit."

Yurie huffed. "But fishing is boring!"

Logan and Seshiru looked at each other. They strongly disagreed.

Yurie stamped her feet. "I'm going to find a Pokémon. You two enjoy yourselves."

Logan was left confused. He watched as Yurie stamped away. He looked at his bob and then back to Yurie, unsure of what to do.

"Just let her go," Seshiru said. "She'll be fine."

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her like this," Logan mumbled. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seshiru smiled. "She's just battling with something that she'll get over in time."

Logan was now even more confused. "Is it a girl thing?"

Seshiru shook her head. "No. More of a human thing. You'll also deal with it eventually."

Logan paused. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"_Let's go fishing,_" Yurie said in a mocking tone. "_It'll be fun! We can sit and talk about nothing! We can look at nothing! Oh, I'm so cute! Look at how small I am! I'm adorable!_" Yurie then switched to a deep tone. "**Yes! And I'm from Unova! I'm handsome but a little dumb sometimes!"**

Then a small voice chimed in, "Cubone!"

Yurie turned to find a small Pokémon with what appeared to be a white skull on its head. It's body was dark green in color, and it held a small bone in its hands.

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. Always wears the skull of its deceased mother on its head and never shows its face. It cries mournfully in the moonlight," Yurie's Pokédex said it is robotic tone.

Yurie compared the Cubone in the Pokédex to the one that stood right before her. The Cubone that the Pokédex showed had light brown skin, much different to the dark green one.

**"A shiny Pokémon?"** Yurie wondered, still speaking in her Logan voice.

"Cubone!" the Pokémon cried out happily.

"A shiny Pokémon!" Yurie screamed as she fumbled around in her bag for one of the Safari Balls that she had received upon entering the area. Cubone, taking note of what Yurie was doing, quickly turned around and started to run away.

"Get back here!" Yurie yelled while she gave chase.

* * *

"How long have you been fishing?" Logan asked. "You definitely have a knack for it."

"Since I was a little girl. I used to come here and fish with my mom all the time. Koga-sensei trained me, but my idol has always been the Water-type gym leader from Cerulean City," Seshiru said. "I remember seeing her picture in a magazine once. It was of her fishing, and I thought she looked so cool."

"I see. So, I assumed you started your journey off with a Squirtle? If that's so, why were you so desperate to catch the Squirtle from before?"

Seshiru shook her head. "I actually wasn't given the chance to get a Squirtle. When Oak came to my town, all of the Squirtle were already picked. I had to go with something else."

"Interesting,"

"And how about you?"

"I started with a little Tepig."

"Not your starter Pokémon. How long have you been fishing?"

"Oh," Logan said. He continued, "since I was young, I guess. We used to go fishing as a family. But then, in Alola, I had a lot of free time, so I got back into it."

"Ever make any rare catches?"

Logan thought for a moment. "In Hoenn, I hooked a Feebas, but my moron of a friend cost me the catch."

"Yurie's not a moron."

"I'm not talking about Yurie. It was someone else."

"Oh. Then, I wouldn't know."

"I want a Feebas…" Logan said quietly.

Seshiru giggled. "Feebas become Milotic. Absolutely beautiful Pokémon, ya."

"How about you?"

Seshiru looked out into the pond. "I heard a rumor a long time ago about this pond. There is supposed to be Dratini here. I want one so badly. I won't stop till I catch one."

"Dratini?" Logan wondered. Memories of his battle against a Dragonite in the Hoenn conference came rushing back. "That'd be quite the catch."

* * *

Yurie tossed the Safari Ball, but Cubone turned and smacked it away with his club. He stuck out his tongue and then continued to run away. Yurie looked at the Safari Ball, now dented in. She struggled and pulled one more ball out of her bag. She had plenty, but she didn't want to be wasteful.

"I'll get you!" she yelled.

* * *

"You said that you already traveled in Kanto, right?"

Seshiru nodded. "Yep."

"Why'd you come back?"

"The Battle Frontier."

"Really?"

Seshiru nodded. "Yep."

"I'm curious to see them. Would you mind if Yurie and I hung around a little bit to watch one of your battles?"

"That'd be okay. I'd love the support."

"Sounds great," Logan said. "What did you do when you first traveled?"

"I took on the gym challenge. I even competed in the Indigo League."

"How far did you get?"

"Semi-finals."

Logan was frozen with shock. "Semi-finals? You must be pretty strong."

"It's rude to talk about yourself in a positive light, but yeah. I guess I'm a strong trainer."

"And then you said you went to Johto?"

"Yep. Competed in the Silver Conference, and made it to the Finals."

Logan lowered his head. "My first two conferences, I made it to the Top 4. Last year, I made it to the Finals. Lost to someone from Kanto."

Seshiru sneered. "Doesn't surprise me. We're really strong here."

"I thought you said it's rude to talk about yourself in a positive light?"

"It is. But, I guess I'm sometimes rude."

Logan laughed. He looked back at the water and enjoyed the peace for a little bit longer. But then, a thought came to him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We're the same age."

"Yes."

"And the boy who beat me, he was the same age as me."

"Oh really?"

"Do you know Kenta?"

"Kenta?"

"I think his name was Kenta Itou. He was from Pallet Town."

Seshiru thought for a moment. "Kenta beat you, huh? Interesting. Yeah, I know him."

"He's incredible."

Seshiru laughed. "He was the weakest trainer I've ever met."

* * *

Yurie was almost out of breath, but she continued chasing after the small, but fast, Pokémon. Eventually, the two came to a dead end against a wall. Cubone looked around frantically before turning and looking at Yurie with eyes of worry. Yurie drew out the Safari Ball, and without a word, she tossed it forward. The ball collided with Cubone's skull and absorbed him with the bright red light.

Yurie fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked out at the ball. It rocked back and forth as Cubone fought back. Yurie cracked a smile, but it was too early. Cubone exploded from the Safari Ball and let out a battle cry.

"Cubone!" it said.

"Why not?!" Yurie snapped back.

Just then, there was a shuffling inside the bushes. Smaller Cubone, all normal in color, emerged. They ran to the shiny Cubone and surrounded him. One Cubone in particular looked distressed. She ran to her friend and took him in her arms.

"Cubone! Cubone!" they all chanted.

A look of clarity came over Yurie's face. "I see. You have a family. You're actually not lonely, despite what the Pokédex says."

The shiny Cubone nodded. "Cubone."

Yurie laughed and then stood back up. "Alright. I'll leave you all be." She turned around. "Take care of each other, okay?"

* * *

_If Kenta is considered weak, then what am I really getting into? What kind of trainer is Seshiru?_ Logan wondered.

"But who knows," Seshiru said. "Maybe he's gotten stronger."

It was then that the bell chimed and reverberated throughout all of the Safari Zone. It was the signal for them to go back. Logan and Seshiru pulled back their fishing lines and collapsed their rods.

"I hope Yurie is okay," Logan said.

"I'm fine!" Yurie's voice called as she came running back to the duo. She was chewing on some candy that she brought into the zone with her.

"Did you catch any Pokémon?" Seshiru asked.

Yurie shook her head.

"Well, did you find anything cool? We can always come back," Logan said with a smile.

Yurie thought about it for a moment. She wanted her short experience with the Cubone to be her own little secret, and maybe Cubone would prefer it that way. "Nope. Just a small walk."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I guess this chapter is a good example of why I think you should read "Healing in Hoenn" first. A lot of backstory and spoilers. Anyways! Next chapter will be Yurie's first contest in Kanto.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"__I do like how Anzu took over Koga. I'm guessing Serishiru doesn't keep up to date with all the gym leaders she'd face and I'm not surprised. And I love how Snorlax acted. It seems she doesn't respect Logan right at the moment. Hopefully, that changes in a matter of time."_ \- I'm genuinely on the fence. I don't know if I'll make Snorlax ever come around completely.

The Imprisoned of Hell - _"__Great story so far man."_ \- Thank you!

pokemonking0924 - _"__Looks like Yurie is slowly bonding with Seshiro and probably doesn't realize it. Logan had some trouble with the ninja house but he did pretty well in his gym battle. His teamwork with Nidoran was perfect but Snorlax maybe powerful and has a good move set to recover with rest and counter attack with Sleep Talk, however something tells me it will be a long time before the giant eater bonds with Logan, unless he bribes her with food. __Anzu makes a great gym leader and ninja just like her father, maybe we could see Koga st some point during this story especially since he's now a member of the Elite Four."_ \- I would like to introduce Koga in at some point. He's pretty close with Seshiru, so I can see him making an appearance.

skillcheat7 - _"I bet the last water type of Sershiro is a Wooper. Yurie looks like she has calmed down somewhat since the last chapter and I don't think she realizes it but she is starting to get along with Sershiru although that might have to do with the fact that the Hoenn native was distracted by Logans gym battle. I do hope that Sershiro does have more Pokemon or will catch a powerful one like a Gyarados with a high level just like with Logan and his Snorlax. __I also wonder why Logan hates mazes so much, maybe he got lost in a corn maze as a kid or the tricky walk through Pinwheel forest on his first journey"_ \- Seshiru currently has four Pokemon (Wooper is very close). But other than those four, she has others on reserve. The ones that she keeps on reserve can't function on land, so she doesn't carry them with her all the time.

CrescentApple - _"Okay the whole Ninja house fiasco amusing. Yurie is funny, Snorlax is awesome. The only bake I didnt care for was Nidoran's. It was fun strategically, but I guess because he is still a lower level he can't use as many powerful moves, so I was a little uninterested. Snorlax winning waa just plain hilarious. And Seshiru feels like a human toue guide. But in a good way. __Can't wait for Logan to use some tm's. Wacky moves used my Pokemon you wouldnt expect was part of the fun."_ \- Yeah. It is hard to write for Nidoran and make it really interesting. That said, it does come as a challenge for Logan too. He has to make sure that his strategies work, which is kind of fun to write. We'll get into some TM's down the road, but Logan usually only uses them when he's put in a tough spot.


	9. Cheese Poteto - Part 1

**Chapter 8 - Cheese Poteto - Part 1**

* * *

The contest hall in Fuchsia City was different than any other hall that Yurie had ever been to. Everything was made of wood and paper, and it was supposedly an old castle built by ninjas hundreds of years ago. The crowd filed in and sat on wooden benches instead of their own plastic seats, and a lot of the lighting was done by natural flames.

"I'm already registered, so you two can go find good seats," Yurie said as the three entered into the old building.

Logan looked around for the food stands. Himawari always handled getting them food last year, but he was curious as to what Kanto offered.

"We'll make sure to get the best seats in the house," Seshiru said. She held up her thumb. "Good luck, Yurie!"

Yurie faked a smile. "Thanks." She turned to walk back to the locker room, but then an idea hit her. "Actually, can I ask a favor of you two?"

"What's up?"

Yurie pulled a Poké Ball from her belt, releasing Squirtle. "Think you can have Squirtle watch the contest from the stands? I want him to get used to what this kind of thing looks like."

Logan nodded and then knelt down. He pat Squirtle on the head while he offered him some of the bait that he had used to catch him. "Of course!"

"Thanks! I'll do my best!"

"Good luck!" Seshiru said one more time, but she was ignored.

As Yurie went to the performers area, Logan and Seshiru made their way to the stands. They found good seats, and Logan sat Squirtle down on his lap. Within ten minutes, the show was set to start. A lady with bouncy red hair came out onto the stage. She was dressed in ninja garment, but she had a happy smile on her face. She held the microphone to her mouth and spoke, "Everyone! Welcome to the first autumn Fuchsia City contest of the season! We're sure to see a lot of dazzling appeals from returning coordinators, but as some of you may know, this is also going to be the first contest for many new trainers! Everyone, please do your best!"

The announcer was right. Yurie looked around the locker room at all of the other trainers, and an abundance of them were seemingly younger than her. They mostly appeared nervous. One girl in particular sat on one of the benches with her head down, playing with her thumbs. She looked like she could cry.

"We'll start with the appeal round! Trainers, you have one minute to show us the wonderful traits of your Pokémon using as many moves you think are necessary! Let's get started!"

Yurie sat down next to the girl on the bench as the first trainer was called to make his appeal. The girl didn't seem to notice her, but with every passing moment, Yurie became more and more concerned for the girl's well being. She put her hand on the girl's back, and she perked up.

Through thick rimmed glasses, the girl, who was a little bit younger than Yurie, appeared shocked. She had long straight black hair, and she wore a sweater that looked like it could have been a gift from an out of fashion grandmother. Yurie was right though; she was crying.

"You okay?" Yurie asked.

The girl lifted her glasses and then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm… I'm fine."

Yurie gently smiled. "You sure?"

The girl nodded, but her slow nodding turned into a violent shaking of the head. She burst into tears once more. "No! No! I'm not okay!" The girl buried her face into Yurie's chest. Yurie, not sure what to do, gently pat the girl on the head.

"You'll be okay," she whispered. "What's your name?"

"Reina."

"Reina? That's a cute name. Where are you from?"

"Celadon City," the girl said through sobs.

Yurie thought about it for a moment, but she had no idea where Celadon City was.

"Is this your first contest?" Yurie asked.

The girl nodded, getting tears on Yurie's shirt.

"And I'm guessing that you're nervous."

She continued to nod, smearing the tears.

Yurie lifted Reina's head up, and she made sure that they made eye contact.

"You'll be okay. I was one time really nervous too, but you'll be okay. You'll get through this."

Reina sniffled a little bit. "This isn't your first contest?"

Yurie shook her head. "Nope! I competed in Hoenn!"

The girl wiped her eyes once again and then readjusted her glasses. She looked at Yurie closer, and her eyes suddenly widened as she came to a realization. "You're Yurie! Kawahara Yurie! Little Miss Yurie!"

Yurie was taken aback by the girl knowing who she was. She wasn't aware that people in Kanto would even know her. "You can call me Yurie."

"I watched your performances in the Hoenn Grand Festival! You also won the Saisho Ribbon in New Mauville and then the Last Chance Spring Ribbon in Sootopolis!"

Yurie didn't know how to respond, but she noticed how much Reina's demeanor had changed for the better, so she allowed her to gush.

"You're a contest all-star!" Reina exclaimed. She paused. "You're a lot skinnier than I thought you'd be."

Yurie nervously laughed. "Thank you, I think?"

"Can we get the next contestant in the hallway, please?" a voice called. "Eguchi Reina-san."

Reina froze, and it looked as though tears were starting to well up once again.

Yurie shook her head. "No! You go out there, and you do your best! You can't win out there if you've already let yourself lose back here."

Reina slowly nodded and then stood up. She pulled a Poké Ball from one of her big pockets in her sweater and then walked towards the hallway door.

Yurie turned her attention to the screen. The boy that had just competed did a terrible job on his appeal, and they were showing a replay while Reina made her way down the hallway.

"And next is a debut coordinator! She comes from Celadon City! Everyone, welcome Eguchi Reina!"

The crowd clapped, cheered, and wooed while Reina nervously entered the stage. The lights reflected off of her glasses, hiding her red and puffy eyes. She held her head down and then extended her arm out, holding her Poké Ball far from her body.

"We can do this! Go, Butterfree!" she screamed while throwing her ball into the air. A large purple Pokémon with white and black wings materialized in the air. It fluttered its wings, some dust flying from them, and the crowd awed.

"Butterfree, let's use Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree started to shake her body, and a thin blue powder lightly trickled off of her, showering the stage.

"Now, Gust!"

With one quick motion, Butterfree flew backwards. She started to rapidly flap her wings, unleashing a powerful wind towards the stage. The blue powder from before was whipped up into the air, creating a small tornado.

"Into the air!"

Butterfree cried out as she flew further into the air. She looked down the eye of the cyclone and waited for Reina's next command.

"Psybeam!"

From Butterfree's massive purple eyes, she released a beam of psychedelic energy. The energy shot downwards through the cyclone, and it exploded, making the blue powder separate and fly all around the small stage. It trickled down onto the audience slowly, and everyone awed at the beauty of it all.

"Is anyone else getting a little sleepy?" the announcer yelled happily. "Not out of boredom though, because that was fantastic! Reina, good job on your first ever appeal!"

Reina bowed slowly as Butterfree returned to her side.

The two went back to the hallway, and Reina collapsed to her knees as the next person passed her to make their appeal. She remained frozen but out of sight. Other contestants passed her one by one, and eventually, Yurie became worried. She left the locker room and peeked down the hallway. Upon seeing Reina, she knelt down, and put her hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Reina was silent.

"I thought that your performance was great. You'll definitely make it to the Battle Round."

Reina looked up, and the tears that had collected on the inside of her glasses fell to the ground. She took Yurie's hand and slowly stood back up as the current contestant finished their appeal.

"Next, can we get Kawahara Yurie-san to the stage!"

Yurie perked up. "That's me! Wish me luck!"

Reina didn't say anything as Yurie ran down the hallway. Reina, now on wobbly legs, walked back to the locker room where she could sit, relax, and enjoy the rest of the appeals.

"Everyone, welcome to the stage Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn! She's making her Kanto debut, so make sure to make her feel comfortable!"

The crowd cheered, and both Seshiru and Squirtle sat up to get a better look of the stage. Logan had bought french fries with cheese poured all over them, and he was enjoying them too much to really notice what was happening. Everyone went quiet as Yurie positioned herself. She held her Poké Ball daintily in her hand, and the spotlight shone brightly on her. With a flick of the wrist, she threw her Poké Ball into the air, and Minun appeared on her shoulder. She swung her body around, and then tossed Minun forward. Minun did a few flips in the air before landing in the middle of the stage. She posed as electric sparks emitted from her body.

"First thing's first! Show them your power! Minun, use Thunder!"

A smile came across Minun's face as she took in a deep breath. She cried out as she unleashed electricity from her body, making a long pillar of lightning straight to the ceiling of the small stage. It continued on, lighting up the whole stadium, and then Yurie made her next move.

"Rapid Fire Electro Ball!"

While she kept the power of her Thunder going, Minun created a ball of electric energy at the tip of her tail. She tossed it forward, and the ball started to spin around the pillar of lightning. Then, she repeated a few more times until there were multiple balls of electricity swirling around in circles.

"Let's finish this!"

Minun let out one more cry, and then suddenly, all of the energy disappeared. There was a quick flash of light, and similar to lightning, the attacks disappeared as though they were never there to begin with, and all of the sound was sucked out of the stadium, making it feel as if time had stopped.

The crowd, one by one, started to clap until everyone erupted into cheers.

Seshiru and Squirtle clapped their hands together.

"That was amazing!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Minun is really small, but the power that she has within her is incredible!"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Nothing new for me. Those two have been together for awhile now." He laughed, and then turned to Squirtle. "What do you think? You want to get in there and give it a try?"

Squirtle looked wide-eyed at the stage, unsure of how to answer Logan's question.

Yurie returned back to the locker room and looked around for Reina. Sure enough, she found her with her head buried in her knees. Yurie patted her on the back and then sat down next to her. Without a word, she watched the rest of the appeals. Soon enough, everyone was finished.

"Trainers! Good work today! It is now time to announce the four trainers that will be moving onto the Battle Round! I think that everyone did such a great job today, so please don't be discouraged if you don't make it to the next round!"

Reina grabbed Yurie's hand, her head still down to her knees, and she squeezed tightly. Yurie winced, but tried to remain strong for her friend.

"The first contestant moving on will be Kawahara Yurie from the Hoenn Region!"

Yurie silently cheered for herself while Logan, Mightyena, Seshiru, and Squirtle made noise in the stands.

"Second is Daniella Adams-Farnley from Galar! And then next is Shogata Shu!"

Reina finally peeked her head up. She looked at the last remaining spot on the television, and she squeezed Yurie's hand even harder.

"The last contestant moving onto the battle round is-" the announcer started, pausing for dramatic effect. "Eguchi Reina!"

Reina's body slumped as she heard her name. She looked at the screen with a blank expression on her face, unsure of how to react to the announcement.

"You made it!" Yurie said happily.

Reina started to well up again. She closed her eyes as more tears made their way through. "I made it!"

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" Logan said as he came into the locker room. The performers and audience were given a fifteen minute break. During this time, Seshiru went to look for food while Logan was set to give his usual prep talk.

"Hey, Logan. This is my new friend, Reina," Yurie said while motioning to the other contestant. Reina shyly waved at Logan.

"It's nice to meet you, Reina!" Logan said. Reina's demeanor definitely struck Logan. The way that she appeared nervous made him slightly uneasy, but he didn't want to seem rude. He tried to remember what appeal Reina did, and eventually it came to him. "Your Butterfree was very impressive."

"Thank you," Reina said with a shaky voice.

Logan turned back to Yurie and knelt in closer. "Do you have a strategy for the Battle Round?"

Yurie nodded. "I think it's about time that Turtwig gets her chance to shine."

The fifteen minutes went by fast, and Yurie's name was called with the girl named Daniella. They slowly walked down the hallway which lead out to the stage, but they had to wait patiently while the announcer talked about the contest's sponsor.

Daniella was a girl from Galar, and she looked around the same age as Yurie if not only a little bit older. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and the way that she dressed was something that Yurie was unfamiliar with, especially in contests. She wore a black skirt and a grey t-shirt with the words 'The Obstagoons' on it. It looked like a band t-shirt, but Yurie was unsure. She had tied a grey hoodie around her waist, and her shoes looked worn and faded. Yurie had never thought that she'd meet someone of this kind of aesthetic at a contest.

Daniella noticed that Yurie was staring at her, and she smiled. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry for staring."

"It's no problem, mate. Name's Daniella, but everyone calls me Dana. Nice to meet you."

Yurie nodded and smiled. The girl was actually a lot more friendly than her looks would have presented. "Is this your first contest?"

Dana grinned. "You know it. I'm actually familiar with your contests."

Yurie really wasn't used to this kind of attention, and the fact that both of the people she had met at this contest knew about her made her slightly uncomfortable. There was a distinct possibility that they both already knew her strategies.

"I was surprised you were able to beat John, though, if I'm to be blunt. I was following his contests pretty closely, and seeing him lose was a bit of a surprise."

Yurie sighed. It sounded like Dana was more of a fan of John's than Yurie's, which was okay, but the way that Dana spoke so directly kind of put her off.

It was then that the announcer made the call for them to walk onto the stage.

"Ah. Cheers," Dana said as the lights shone down on the two of them.

"Cheers?" Yurie wondered aloud. They weren't drinking anything, so she didn't quite understand, but she ignored it and then made her way to her side of the stage.

"Trainers, as you know, there are three ways to win. You can knock-out your opponent like any other regular battle, but remember, this is a contest, and we like you to win with style. Both trainers have points, and if you can eliminate your opponent's points by using dazzling moves and interesting combos, then you'll win. However, sometimes, battles are just too intense, and it's difficult to knock down your opponents points completely. In that case, we have our timer for three minutes. If both trainers still have points at the three minute mark, then whoever has the most points wins!"

Both Yurie and Dana nodded as the crowd went wild for the rules. Dana did look a little overwhelmed by the explanation though, but she seemed to be trying her best to hide her confusion.

"Alright, begin!"

"Oshawott, go!" Dana yelled while she threw her Poké Ball forward. A small bipedal Pokémon with a round white head and blue body appeared. He grabbed ahold of the scalchop that fit snug on his belly and then waved it around playfully.

"Turtwig, it's on you!" Yurie called. She tossed her Poké Ball, and her Pokémon emerged. Turtwig smiled as she took in the crowd. Her heart was into battling, and doing it in front of hundreds of people filled her with glee.

"Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their long-range attacks forward, causing a small explosion of energy in the middle of the stage, effectively doing nothing to either Pokémon.

"We should get in closer then," Yurie said. "Use Superpower!"

"We'll, uh, try Focus Energy!" Dana ordered, feeling flustered from the heat of the battle.

As Turtwig bounded forward with blue chakra exploding from her body, Oshawott started to focus. A red aura surrounded him, and the energy all moved to the edge of his scalchop.

"Perfect!" Dana said. "Razor Shell!"

Moments before Turtwig could make contact with Oshawott, the Water-type swung his blade. The two connected, and the energy of their attacks created a small explosion that cloaked the two. It quickly faded away to reveal the two in a test of strength. Oshawott pushed back on Turtwig, but the Grass-type had managed to build up enough strength to keep Oshawott on his toes.

"Water Gun!"

"What?!"

Oshawott was considerably faster than Turtwig. He quickly took a step back and then blasted water from his mouth, connecting with Turtwig directly. The Grass-type was flung backwards, and her body rolled against the ground before she was able to find decent footing. Yurie and Turtwig looked up. The attack had done barely any damage to the Grass-type, but considerable damage to their points.

And then, Oshawott started to glow. He howled, and his body began to shift and grow. In only a few seconds, the Pokémon had taken an entirely new form, and the white energy exploded off of his body. He let out one more battle cry, and Turtwig cringed.

"Oshawott evolved into Dewott…" Logan commented from up in the stands. "That's gonna look good to the judges."

"C'mon, Yurie!" Seshiru cheered.

"Squirtle-squirt!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Breaking this into two parts, because it gets rather long with a few new characters being introduced. Any predictions for the next chapter? Yurie is at a type-advantage, but it looks like she might be at a power disadvantage. Also, I love writing for Reina.

REVIEWS:

pokemonking0924 - _"A fun day at the safari zone, too bad nobody caught anything. Logan and Seshiru were bonding over fishing talking a little about their pasts. Yurie was able to find a shiny Cubone but had no luck catching it and gave up when she saw how happy the ground type was with all its little Cubone friends. On a side note Yurie was really jealous of Logan bonding with their new friend, I wonder if she realizes what she said. Maybe Logan could buy Yurie a rod of her own so that she won't be left out, with Seshiru around they'll probably be fishing a lot. Hopefully Logan will catch a good water type this way. Keep up the good work. __I especially look forward to seeing Seshiru's reaction of seeing how the weak Kenta she knew grew into the powerful trainer he is today."_ \- I kind of like the idea of the three of them fishing. But in my experience, fishing is the kind of thing that's hard to sell to people. I don't think Yurie would enjoy doing it.

CrescentApple - _"__I really like the exchange between Logan and Seshiru. Very relaxed and informative as they share a little about one another. And this Kenta guy is even more interesting. How did he go from being one of the weakest trainers to a Champion in Hoenn? I havent thought about it because I thought he was just a guy that came and went. But now there might be a history here about him. __I actually thought Yurie would catch the shiny Cubone. But I like the idea of her letting it go just as much. Surprising in a pleasant way."_ \- I don't want to toot my own horn, but I do try my hardest to make most trainers mean something. Kenta, since he defeated Logan, is an important character. I've planned most of his backstory and such, and he'll definitely be making another appearance. Logan has a score to settle.

Guest - _"__Love the safari zone in games and hate it when you don't catch the Pokemon you want. I didn't think Yurie was the jealous type, she just needs to get a fishing pole of her own in order to not be left out now that her two friends are fishing buddies. Hope at some point Logan fishes up a good water type for his team, even if it is a fish and can't move on land. Looks like we can expect a lot of wet and wild battles from Seshiru especially if she has a lot of Pokemon that can only move freely in water. __Speaking of her Pokemon I wonder how everyone's Pokemon will get along with one another especially during a place where all of Seshirus Pokemon can interact with everyone else's Pokemon."_ \- They will start to interact with Logan and Yurie's Pokemon soon-ish. As for Logan and getting a Water-type, I have something planned down the line. I've tried avoiding giving Logan my favorite Pokemon, but he's going to catch my favorite Kanto Water-type Pokemon.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I love how shiny Cubone had a family that was protecting it. And it was sweet that Yurie kept it to herself. I honestly don't know how the other would react to her not catching a shiny. It would be sweet to get an update on the Pokemon. And love how Logan and Sershiru having a bonding moment. I love to see another. Part of me wants Yurie to lose and for it to be a good learning curve. Like she comes in second or something. It would let her know where she lands and how she should take off. Her winning would seem to be cheap in a way but at the same time, she did have a year's experience. So I'm on a fence on this. __Best wishes for the next chapter."_ \- Yurie does have a year of experience on both Dana and Reina, so she's probably the favorite to win. But there is an interesting story to be told with either Dana or Reina defeating her. We'll see!


	10. Cheese Poteto - Part 2

**Chapter 9 - Cheese Poteto - Part 2**

* * *

"Bloody brilliant!" Dana yelled. "I knew you were close to evolving!"

Yurie sighed. "That's gonna look good to the judges. We have to be really smart from now on."

"Let's use one more Focus Energy!" Dana commanded.

"Be patient," Yurie said calmly.

It didn't take long before Dana's new Dewott had charged up his energy. He focused it all into his now dual scalchops and then prepared for Dana's next command.

"Razor Shell!"

Dewott crossed his arms and then started to run forward. Streaks of energy followed the movements of his scalchops, and without having to wait for long, he stood directly in front of Turtwig.

"Strike!"

"Double Team!"

As soon as Dewott struck, Turtwig disappeared. When she reappeared, it was by the dozen with clones of Turtwig encircling Dewott. The Water-type Pokémon now appeared confused by the technique, and the expression on Dana's face said that the confidence she had gained had suddenly been sucked away.

"Energy Ball!"

The dozen clones all formed balls of green energy in their mouths, and without warning, they all released them at once. Only one of them was real, and the others all phased through Dewott. But one was enough to do damage, and it sent Dewott backwards. He fell onto his head and then rolled, exiting out of the Turtwig circle.

"Not good," Dana said. She now was unable to think of a countermeasure.

"Turtwig, let's finish this with Razor Leaf!"

"I don't think so!" Dana shouted, suddenly gaining back her confidence. "Water Sport!"

Dewott shook his head before looking into the sky and then spraying water from his mouth. The water was abundant, and it fell back to the ground, seemingly moistening the stage and creating a small haze. But other than that, Yurie and Turtwig were confused as to what it had done.

"And now Water Gun!"

Dewott then directed his attack at Turtwig. He unleashed water from his mouth, blasting the real Turtwig in the face. It was a rather weak attack, but Turtwig was still forced to take a few steps back. However, Yurie's points were depleted greatly.

"What?!" Yurie shouted.

"It looks like Dana is well studied!" the announcer yelled. "An old technique that Wallace from Hoenn used to do to add style to his Water-type moves would be to douse the field with Water Sport!"

Dana grinned. "Remember that from watching with my mum!"

Yurie sighed. _If we're going to win this fight, it's going to have to be a little bit on the rough side._

"How about we finish this?" Dana asked. "Water Gun!"

"Put everything you got into an Energy Ball!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, making them meet in the middle. The Energy Ball put a stop to Water Gun, and they pushed on one another, but neither were giving in.

"Razor Leaf!" Yurie added.

Turtwig was free to move since Energy Ball moved on its own, and she leapt into the air. With one frontward flip, she released a multitude of leaves from her body. They raced down the stage and then collided with Dewott who was preoccupied with Water Gun. Dewott's attack came to a stop, allowing Energy Ball to continue on, and it crashed into the Water-type. Dewott's body was flung back, and he fell directly in front of Dana, his body limp.

"Ah…" Dana muttered as the buzzer went off and Yurie was declared the winner. "Absolutely, knackered aren't ya?" She slowly bent over and picked up her Pokémon. Despite her loss, she smiled and walked back to the backroom with Yurie.

"You're a pretty good trainer," Yurie said. "I was really on the ropes there."

Dana nodded. "Thanks. I have a lot to improve on, but we're getting better with every battle. Maybe next time."

It was now time for Reina's battle. She silently made her way past Yurie and Dana and then into the hallway. Yurie felt like she should have checked on the nervous trainer, but ultimately, she let Reina get to the stage by herself.

During Reina's battle, Yurie and Dana sat together. Reina had used a Pokémon that Yurie was vaguely familiar with. It was lizard-like in appearance with a hot flame at the tip of its tail. Yurie wasn't sure where she had seen it before.

"With you competing, I'm not sure how much of a chance I have," Dana said, taking Yurie's attention away from the battle.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you'll be great!" Yurie said.

Dana sighed. "You know, I actually already gave up once. I used to battle gyms, but I wasn't really cut out for it. I gave up halfway through. I figured I'd give Kanto contests a try, but after today, maybe I'm not cut out for this either."

Yurie shook her head. "You know, I lost my first contest too. It's not about if you lose, but it's about how you lose. Keep your head up! You and Oshawott are a great team!"

"Dewott."

"Dewott!"

Dana grinned before she pulled earbuds out of her pocket. "Maybe you're right. I just don't want to suck." She then put her earbuds in and walked back to the bench that she had originally been sitting on. She picked up her tattered green backpack and then threw up a peace sign. "Cheers."

"Cheers?" Yurie asked, but it was too late. Dana had left her alone. She turned her attention back to the screen, and to her surprise, it was already over. Reina had won her battle, and she looked like a different person. There was fire in her eyes and confidence in her posture.

* * *

"It looks like it'll be me and you in the finals!" Yurie said as Reina slowly entered into the locker room.

She silently approached Yurie and stood by her side. "I'll do my best."

Yurie nodded. "I won't take it easy on you."

Reina looked up, appearing slightly taken aback.

"But that's because I respect you. And if I let up, even just a little bit, then I'll lose."

For the first time since the two met, Reina didn't look like she was near tears. Instead, she took in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Kawahara-senpai, I'll do my best! I won't lose!"

* * *

"It's time for the final round! We have Little Miss Yurie taking on newcomer Eguchi Reina in what is sure to be an interesting bout! These two want to start off their season strong, and a win here will surely give them both the momentum necessary to move forward in the year!" the announcer said as Yurie and Reina appeared from the hallway. They walked to their respective sides of the stage and looked out at one another, fire in both of their eyes.

"Begin!

"Go, Charmander!"

"Turtwig, you can do it!"

Both of the Pokémon materialized on the field. They looked at one another, and although Turtwig could see that she was at a clear disadvantage, she still smiled, knowing that she was up for a fun battle.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"So, Yurie is at a type-disadvantage," Seshiru said. "How do you think she'll handle it?"

Logan crossed his arms. "I can't speak for Reina, but I know that Yurie is a very competent battler. She'll keep her cool, and since she's had Turtwig for awhile, she likely has a higher level."

"Turtwig, let's start this off Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig jumped into the air and started to spin her body forwards, making her do flips in the air. Green energy formed around her into the shape of multiple leaves, and they shot outwards, straight towards Charmander.

"Smokescreen!" Reina ordered, a sudden intensity in her voice.

Charmander opened her mouth, releasing black smoke which covered a majority of the stage. The leaves disappeared into the smoke, seemingly missing Charmander completely.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Reina's voice called.

"What?!" Yurie gasped.

A bright light emerged from the smoke, and suddenly Charmander came billowing through. Before Yurie could make her command, Charmander swiped quickly, her claw filled with white energy. Turtwig was knocked backwards, but she quickly recovered.

_If Charmander is capable of Aerial Ace, then that means that Double Team isn't going to be very effective. I might have to win this one with force too,_ Yurie thought. "Energy Ball!"

Now at close-range, Turtwig released a ball of green energy from her mouth. The ball exploded upon contact with Charmander, making her roll backwards. She eventually found her footing, and as though she knew her trainer's next order, she opened her mouth.

"Ember!"

Charmander began to rapidly fire bursts of small flames from her mouth, making small explosions appear on the stage.

"Double Team!" Yurie directed.

"Turt!" the Pokémon cried out as she focused her energy. She multiplied, avoiding all of the small spurts of flames, but as predicted, Reina knew what to do.

"Another Aerial Ace!"

Charmander stopped his attack and then twisted her body. She pointed in the direction of the real Turtwig before bounding forward, her claws glowing with white energy once more.

"Fight back with Superpower!"

Turtwig lowered her head, and her body started to glow with a red aura. She jumped, and the two Pokémon collided. After a short struggle of strength and will, Turtwig won out, and Charmander was tossed backwards. She quickly stood back up and took a deep breath. The battle was starting to show its effects.

Yurie looked up at the scoreboard. She was ahead, but only by a little bit. Reina was left with only half of her points left, but that was still more than enough to make a comeback.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig repeated her motions from before, sending the flurry of artificial leaves soaring across the field.

"We'll block with Ember!"

"Char!" the Pokémon cried out as she released the flames from her mouth. The two attacks collided, and the green energy was fried to a crisp, but the flames weren't strong enough to continue.

"We've gotta take another route," Yurie mumbled to herself. She looked at Turtwig, still strong as ever. "Alright, use Superpower once more!"

"Turtwig!" she roared as the red veil of energy surrounded her body. She exploded forward, a little bit weaker than the last time.

"Dragon Rage!" Reina commanded.

The fire on the tip of Charmander's tail shifted and turned a shade of blue. She jumped backwards as she released a ball of blue flames from her mouth. The flames crashed into the stage and exploded, putting Turtwig's charge to a stop.

"And now Aerial Ace!"

Charmander span around her body and then dove forward. She slashed out at Turtwig, getting in another swift strike. Turtwig fell backwards and then collapsed, falling to the ground. Charmander stood above her and then prepared for one final strike.

"Ember!"

"I don't think so! Energy Ball!"

Turtwig was slightly faster, releasing her ball of green energy from her mouth directly into Charmander's stomach. The energy twisted and turned, making Charmander do cartwheels as she flew backwards. She landed hard on the ground, making a small explosion of smoke. But slowly, she stood back up, her body shaking. The two Pokémon glared at one another and roared, prepared to take their trainers' next orders.

But then, the buzzer sounded.

"That's time!" the announcer yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen as it transitioned to show the winner.

"Our winner of the Autumn Fuchsia City Contest is…"

After a few moments of tension, Yurie's face appeared on the screen, and the crowd began to cheer.

"Kawahara Yurie!"

Reina's shoulders slumped, but her smile never left her face. She slowly walked onto the stage to meet with Yurie and Charmander. Her Pokémon fell on her behind, and Reina knelt down, softly petting the Fire-type on the head.

"That was an exciting battle," Yurie said. "I hope that we meet again! I'd love another battle with you!"

Reina nodded. "Thank you for everything today, Yurie. I'm not sure if I would have made it this far without your support."

"Everyone, our winner!" the announcer said as she approached the two. She held in her hand a purple ribbon with bright pink trim. Yurie politely took it and then held it high into the air.

"I did it!" she declared.

Reina picked up Charmander and held her tight in her arms. She nodded and then smiled, fighting back tears of happiness.

"That was really fun to watch," Seshiru said after everyone had started to file out of the stadium. Seshiru and Logan alongside Mightyena and Squirtle all waited patiently in the lobby. "Congratulations, Yurie."

Yurie begrudgingly smiled. "Thank you."

"You're quite the feisty trainer, Reina," Logan said. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of your contests in the future."

Reina was silent. She tried to hide behind Yurie, but it was pointless. "Thanks."

"Where are you off to next?" Yurie asked. "I'll stay updated on your contests."

Reina thought for a moment. "I think I may stay in Fuchsia and train a little bit more. There'll be another contest here in two weeks, so I can always do that. How about you, Kawahara-senpai?"

"Senpai?" Logan wondered.

"I was reading, and I think I want to try a contest in Saffron City," Yurie said. "Do you think that'd be okay, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "It'll probably be okay. I'm not sure where my next gym is."

Seshiru laughed. "I'm excited to see that contest too!"

Yurie's face scrunched up slightly. "What? You'll be watching?"

Seshiru grinned, showing off her wide smile. "Of course! I want to support you and Logan!"

"I see," Yurie begrudgingly said. She was thankful for the support, but didn't want it coming from Seshiru.

Logan put his hand to his chin. "If that's the case, then that means that we'll get to see you fight against the Battle Frontier."

"Yup!"

Yurie didn't want to be rude, so she asked, "But where do you battle them?"

Seshiru held up one of her fingers and winked. "My first challenge will be right here in Fuchsia. How about we go tomorrow?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Logan has two badges. Yurie now has one ribbon. And next, Seshiru will compete for her first Frontier Symbol. Dana will make one more appearance (a small one), and Reina will be a frequently occurring character. She's going to be one of Yurie's main rivals in Kanto. I'm actually basing most of Yurie's rivals (Reina, Michika, and one more yet to debut) off of people that I met in my tea club when I went to college in Japan. Reina is based off of one of my best friends, and I love writing for her.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Yurie was really nice to Reina, she must have reminded Yurie of herself during her first contest. Turtwig is doing well for her first contest as well but Dana and her newly evolved Dewott are tough despite a type disadvantage. __Thats one of the reasons I like Pokémon contests is due to the pack that even if the type match up is bad if your more skilled and have more points you'll have a shot at winning."_ \- What I liked about that battle in particular is that Dana actually had Yurie cornered, so Yurie had to take a more direct approach. She would have lost had it not been for her type-advantage.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Good idea of breaking it into two parts. You just gave us a lot of information. Two characters just did appeals and the beginning of a battle. This gave us a good cliffhanger. I can't wait to see the next chapter."_ \- Yeah. I think I might start breaking contests into two parts. They may function better that way.


	11. Hot Pot

**Chapter 10 - Hot Pot**

* * *

"So, the Battle Frontier? They're supposed to be strong?" Yurie asked.

Seshiru nodded. "Yup. The Battle Frontier in Sinnoh were no cakewalk, but I managed… mostly."

The three were walking up a large hill in Fuchsia City, and they soon reached the top where they could see the rest of the land. Most of Fuchsia was a forested area, but at the bottom of the hill was a large building like none that they had ever seen before.

It was long, black, and in the shape of a Pokémon that Logan had one encounter with, and it was a Pokémon he wasn't very fond of.

"Don't tell me that's where we're going?" Logan wondered. He looked at the long building. The entrance was stylized to be the Pokémon's widely gaped mouth.

"That's where we're going," Seshiru said. "Don't worry. It's not real."

The three now had the task of walking back down the hill, which was considerably easier than walking up it. Logan, uneasy by how real the building looked, never took his eyes off of it. When they finally reached it, he observed that the outside of the building looked soft, and it blew with the wind.

"Is it a tent?" he asked.

Seshiru nodded. "That's a possibility. You see, the Battle Frontier move their facilities every year, so they usually don't have permanent buildings. This year, this group is in Kanto. Last year, I heard that they were in Hoenn. I guess you had a chance last year but weren't aware."

Logan folded his arms. "I wonder how different of a journey that would have been."

"Hello," a voice called from afar. The group looked towards the gaping mouth of the tent, noticing a tall woman with long black hair standing at the entrance. She had black pants, a purple belt, and a purple midriff top. She folded her arms, and on her face was a stern expression. "I take it one of you is here to challenge me."

Seshiru stepped forward. "That'd be me. My name is Egawa Seshiru, and I'm here to challenge for your frontier symbol."

The woman nodded. "Azami. Talking bores me, so how about we get started right away?"

Seshiru grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

"The battle between Azami, the Pike Queen, and Egawa Seshiru will be a two on two single battle for the Luck Symbol! It will be concluded when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue the battle! Substitutions are not allowed! Please begin!" the referee's voice reverberated throughout the small stadium.

This battlefield was a little bit different compared to what Logan and Yurie were used to. The field was made from the natural environment of Fuchsia City, but it was dimly lit by purple and yellow lights, and where Logan and Yurie sat, there wasn't a hint of light.

"I'll start with the Battle Pike's mascot, Seviper!" Azami declared while throwing her Poké Ball onto the field. The long serpentine Pokémon with sharp fangs appeared from the ball and then slithered into the darkness. Its nasty hissing sounded throughout the stadium, sending chills down Logan's spine.

Seshiru thought for a moment before she drew a Poké Ball from her belt. She pushed its button, expanding it, and then, with a quick flick, she threw it onto the field. A large light blue Pokémon with massive arms and legs materialized on the field. On its face was a dopey look, and it smiled wide, not knowing what awaited it in the darkness.

"What's that?" Yurie asked.

Logan shook his head. "I'm not sure." He scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. This carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls," it chimed.

Logan looked at Quagsire quizzically. "And she's supposed to win with this?"

"Quagsire, your enemy is hidden. Draw them out with Muddy Water!"

Quagsire lifted his massive arms into the air before smashing them into the ground. The field shook and cracked, and then water, filled with dirt and mud, bubbled to the surface. It circled around Quagsire's body before shooting across the field.

"Get around it, and use Swagger!"

Seviper slithered across the field, coiled her body, and then leapt into the air, avoiding the Water-type attack. She glared at Quagsire before her eyes went red. Quagsire, as though sent into a trance by Seviper's glance, started to stumble around.

"And this is when luck will determine the battle," Azami said.

"Confused?" Yurie wondered.

Logan nodded. "Yes, but Swagger also increases the targets attack capabilities, so Quagsire will be a little bit stronger."

"I guess we'll have to take the chance!" Seshiru shouted. "Mud Bomb!"

"Quag!" the Pokémon cried out as he lifted a ball of mud from the ground. He held it high into the air before plunging it down low, making it explode all over himself.

"No…" Seshiru muttered.

"I guess luck was on my side," Azami said. "Use Giga Drain!"

Seshiru's eyes widened. "If we're hit with that, it's over! Ice Beam!" She crossed her fingers.

As Seviper released small orbs of green light from her body, Quagsire took in a deep breath. He unleashed his attack, and the froze the green orbs, causing them to fall to the ground. The beam of jagged blue ice continued forward, striking the end of Seviper's body, freezing her to the ground.

"Yes!" Seshiru yelled. "Now's our chance! One more Mud Bomb!"

"Get out of there!" Azami yelled.

Quagsire stumbled forward as he collected ball of mud in between his two arms. He held the ball into the air and then tossed it. This time, it flew towards Seviper, and it exploded as the Poison-type struggled to escape. The mud engulfed Seviper in its explosion, and once the smoke and the mud cleared away, all that was left was an unconscious Poison-type.

"Seviper is unable to battle!" the referee's voice declared.

Azami returned Seviper to her Poké Ball and then drew out her next choice. "I'm from Hoenn," she said. "But the environment in Fuchsia seems to fit my style of battling a little bit more. Seviper has done well here. And my next Pokémon will surprise you with her abilities."

From her ball, another serpentine Pokémon emerged. This one was yellow in color and had long flowing locks of pink hair that came from the top of her head. She looked out at Quagsire with disgust as she saw his dopey face.

"Milotic," Yurie murmured, remembering the Milotic she saw at the Hoenn Grand Festival.

"Use Ice Beam!" Seshiru ordered.

The confusion status that Quagsire had seemingly been suffering from had faded away, and he walked forward a little bit before unleashing one more blast of ice from his mouth. Azami made no order, but instead allowed her Pokémon to take the full blow of the attack. Milotic cried out as the ice froze over her body, but she remained calm, trusting her trainer's decision.

"Mirror Coat!" Azami yelled.

The ice began to melt off of Milotic's body as she absorbed energy. And then, she unleashed her own version of Ice Beam across the field, ripping up the ground. It blasted into Quagsire, and then in a feat that seemed improbable, Quagsire's massive body was lifted off the ground. He crashed into the field in front of Seshiru's feet, and his arms fell limp, indicating that his fight was over.

"Quagsire is unable to battle!"

"What? What just happened?" Seshiru asked.

Logan sat back in his chair and put his hand to his chin. "That was Mirror Coat. It's a bit complicated, but it Milotic takes a certain kind of attack directly, if she survives it, she can use Mirror Coat, which sends the attack back at double the power."

"If that's the case, then Seshiru will have to be very careful with what attacks she chooses to use."

Seshiru returned Quagsire to his ball and then thought over her next choice. She carefully selected her Poké Ball and then held it up. "I've learned to not underestimate the Battle Frontier, so an attack like that no longer surprises me. But my next Pokémon is nothing to laugh at." With that, she threw her Poké Ball into the air. The Pokémon that Logan and Yurie had already met a few days earlier emerged onto the field. He smacked his fists together and then raised them, ready to strike when given the opportunity.

Azami smiled and observed her Pokémon. "Let's get you back to full health. Recover."

Milotic let out a soft hum as her body started to glow with a bright light that illuminated the field. Her body shook as its wounds were healed, and she smiled at Seshiru.

"So, that Ice Beam was for nothing?" Yurie asked.

"I guess so."

"Ice Beam!"

"Poliwrath, use Ice Punch!"

Milotic released her own beam of ice, this time without the extra energy while Poliwrath ran across the field. He lunged out his hand, connected directly with Milotic's attack, and then it became a struggle between strength. Poliwrath continued to charge through as the ice collected into his fist and then slowly made its way up his arm. He soon made it to Milotic who then stopped her attack. He lifted his fist and then jabbed, sending it crashing into the Water-type. The ice exploded off of his arm, sending Milotic backwards. But Poliwrath was not left unphased. The ice had done its damage, and there were marks up to Poliwrath's shoulder.

"Surf!" Azami commanded.

"Waterfall!"

Milotic spun her body around in a circle, creating water that she then released forward, making a giant wave that covered half of the field. It continued forward, directly targeting Poliwrath. But he was not afraid. He smacked together his two massives fists, and aquatic energy wrapped itself around his arms. He charged forward and lunged directly into the water, splitting it in half. His attack then came to a stop as he had used all of its energy for defensive measures.

"Ice Beam!" Azami yelled again.

"We'll take a different approach, then," Seshiru said. "Dynamic Punch!"

As the beam of jagged ice made its way down the field, Poliwrath ran forward again. He charged energy into his fist, taking the color of orange. This time, the ice collided with him directly in the chest, but he remained steadfast in his approach. He fought through the ice and then lifted his fist, but Milotic was quick, narrowly avoiding the attack. Poliwrath stumbled forward, and he felt at his stomach. The ice had done its damage.

"Finish with Surf!"

Now at close-range, Milotic swung her body around to create the wave again. It chased after Poliwrath, and this time, he actually looked at it with fear in his eyes.

"Waterfall again! Give it all you got!"

He repeated his actions from before and then charged at the wave. He crashed into it, splitting it once more, but this time he was able to maintain some momentum, charging towards Milotic. But it wasn't long until Waterfall's energy faded away.

"Grab!" Seshiru called.

Continuing his forward motion, Poliwrath reached out. He grabbed ahold of Milotic by the jaw and lifted her into the air.

"Try your luck now!" Seshiru yelled. "Dynamic Punch!"

With Poliwrath's free hand, he jabbed, smashing Milotic directly in the snout. She soared into the air before crashing down onto the hard field. But to everyone's surprise, she got back up, her body's movements shaky.

"Now Milotic will go through the confusion status," Logan said. "That's Dynamic Punch's additional effect."

Azami observed Milotic before she made her call. "Recover!"

Milotic closed her eyes and tried to focus. She let out a soft coo as though she prepared to heal her wounds, but then suddenly, she snapped forward, headbutting the ground. She recoiled with her eyes closed tightly as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Seshiru grinned. "This is ours! Psychic!"

Poliwrath sighed with relief, as he didn't have to do anymore running. He lifted his arms into the air and his eyes started to glow purple. Milotic was surrounded with a psychic veil before her body was pulled upwards. Poliwrath used his attack to toss her upwards, and she flew through the air before her body crashed once more, this time, falling completely limp.

The referee watched for any signs of life from Milotic, but ultimately found nothing. He made his call. "Milotic is unable to battle! Azami is out of capable Pokémon, so the winner of this bout is Egawa Seshiru!"

Logan started to clap, and Yurie relented, allowing herself to celebrate Seshiru's victory.

Seshiru cheered before running onto the field to meet her Pokémon. She patted Poliwrath on his back before they lightly fist-bumped.

Azami met with them, and she gently smiled. "You did pretty good, kid. Thanks for the battle."

Seshiru bowed. "It was my honor to fight you, queen."

Azami laughed. "None of that is necessary."

The referee, an old man with a long beard, handed over Azami a small black case. She clicked it open by flicking a small golden switch, revealing a golden coin with a rupee shape engraved into it.

"This is the Luck Symbol. You've earned it today."

Seshiru smiled as she pulled a dark blue case from her bag. She opened it up, revealing a few steel cards. She moved them around, making space for the coin.

"I see that you've taken on the Sinnoh Frontier," Azami said as she observed the steel cards. "You managed to beat all but one."

Seshiru nodded, and she fastened the coin tightly into her case. "I won't fail this time."

"That was incredible," Logan exclaimed.

* * *

The three were now at the Pokémon Center, and Seshiru had given her Pokémon to the Nurse Joy to get checked on. They were all sitting at one of the dinner tables and enjoying a pot of meat that slowly cooked in a broth.

"I wasn't aware that your Pokémon were so strong," Yurie said. "I'm actually pretty surprised."

Seshiru grinned. "We've trained pretty hard, and I've been with Poliwrath for a very long time. That said, Azami was actually one of the easier Frontier Brains I've challenged. The others are a lot more challenging."

Logan was taken aback. "Wh-what? Really?"

Seshiru nodded and then sighed. She opened her case, revealing the steel cards. "She wasn't easy by any means, and it could very well be my own personal growth, but the other Frontier Brains were more challenging."

"I'm excited to see more then!" Logan exclaimed excitedly.

"I've been thinking," Seshiru said quietly. "I feel bad for just inviting myself to journey with you two. I do appreciate the support you gave me today, but we do all have different goals in mind. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't go with you. I don't want to get in the way of your gyms or contests."

Logan put his hand to his chin and thought. "That can be difficult. But I think you should do what is best for you."

Yurie sat back in her chair, and she thought for a moment. She looked at Seshiru and then Logan. She had no intentions of continuing her journey throughout Kanto with Seshiru, but the prospect of seeing strong trainers and intense battles did interest her. That, and Seshiru _did_ seem genuine in her eyes. There was also something about Seshiru that Yurie couldn't explain. Seshiru smiled wide, and her eyes were bright with energy, but something about her soft spoken tone and her posture hinted that maybe, just maybe, she was lonely. Yurie bit her tongue.

"How about you stay with us a little while longer?" Yurie finally said. She tried to avoid Seshiru's gaze. "I can use some more support in my contests, and I'd like to watch more of your battles, I guess."

Seshiru perked up. "Is-is that okay?"

Logan nodded. "Fine with me!"

Yurie looked to the ground. "Yeah."

"Well, then I guess it's settled! Let's travel together!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, I guess Seshiru is _officially_ officially a part of the group now. I'm not sure if she'll ever meet Himawari, but I'm curious as to how the two of them would react.

Side note: I'm on some heavy medication right now for an ear infection. Sorry if there are extra mistakes and such in this chapter. I haven't been able to write anything for a week.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking 0924 - _"A close call with both battles but Yurie managed to pull through in the end. __Plus she now has two new rivals in Dana and Reina. Now it's Seshirus turn with her upcoming battle frontier challenge, the only question is who is she going up against. Looking forward to seeing that battle. __Also I wonder if Yurie will get any ideas from watching frontier brain Tucker battle just like May in the anime."_ \- On the note of Yurie getting ideas, I think she will!

wisdom-jewel - _"__Yurie won her first contest in Kanto. I love how she interacts with her new rivals. It seems that her new rivals would keep her on her toes. Which will be a good thing since she needs the challenge. __I can't wait for Seshiru to have her first Frontier Symbol. I wonder if Logan would try to do double duty in both getting badges and getting symbols. Though he might not."_ I don't think he'll be doing double duty. Haha. That'd be too many battles to write.

CrescentApple - _"__Jeez when Reina battles she is like a ehole diffefejt person. Im not sure even Yuri starting out last year could have defeated her. __There nothing else to say expect the same old endless gushing of each chapter. Theyre fun to read, and I always enjoy the new and old characters mingling."_ \- Yurie would have 100% lost had it been a year prior.

Konoichi69 - _"Yurie really needs to get over her feelings of jealousy and bitterness of Seshiru trying to catch Squirtle and bond with Logan, it looks like Seshiru is over Yurie catching Squirtle instead. __I believe that her first battle of the battle frontier will take place at the battle Pike against Lucy."_ \- Seshiru is going to be a lot more easy-going and level-headed than Yurie. I'll be going with the Japanese names once more, but hey! Your prediction was correct!


	12. Houtou

**Chapter 11 - Houtou**

* * *

After the trio had spent a considerable amount of time in Fuchsia, it was now time for them to be off to their next destination, Celadon City. Fuchsia and Celadon were connected by a lengthy bridge that spanned a few miles. It could be traveled via car or bike, but walking was not allowed. Because of this, the group rented three bicycles, and then they were on their way. They left the forested area of Fuchsia and were now bound toward the big and loud city.

The bridge was suspended over the ocean, and it allowed for a good view of the rest of Kanto. Of course, one could only see as well as their eyes would allow them to, but the trio could clearly see a large mountainous area in the distance, forests, and even what appeared to be either towns or villages. Since they were coming upon Celadon, they could see it most clearly, but even then, only the tallest of buildings stuck out from a few miles away.

The wind blew through Yurie's dark brown hair, and she relished every moment of it. She hadn't ridden a bike since she was a lot younger, and it was like they say, you never forget how.

Logan, who had been traveling nonstop for three straight years, had forgotten what it felt like to be on a bike. When he was younger, he would ride on his father's motorcycle, and he loved the feeling of the wind rushing against his body. It was not only the wind washing over him, but also nostalgia. However, the boot that he wore on his leg did occasionally scrape against the bike, and it'd break him from his nostalgic daydream.

"How long do you think this'll take?" he asked.

"Probably a few hours," Seshiru answered.

Logan smiled. He didn't want it to stop.

The three continued, but to their dismay, after roughly thirty minutes of travel, they came to a block. Cars and bicycles were stopped, and there appeared to be a commotion between what looked to be teenagers dressed in leather and some commuters who were too timid to get out of their cars.

"We're just looking for some Pokémon," one of the teenagers said. He appeared to be a couple of years older than Logan. He wore a black leather jacket, and his hair was nicely slicked back.

The elderly man that the boy was talking to glared. He was stopped on his morning commute by the biker gang, and the other people who were stopped by the domino effect were too nervous to argue on his behalf.

"You're not going to find any Pokémon on the bridge!" he yelled. "Go to a wild area or something!"

The boy shrugged. "But that takes so much effort. After we catch 'em, we gotta raise 'em, and I think I prefer ones that are already strong. So, why don't you hand over what you got, old man?"

The man gritted his teeth. He looked down at his passenger seat where his partner, Cubone, sat. "I won't."

"In that case, we're gonna be here all day," the boy said with a laugh. He clicked his tongue and then looked at all of the other cars. "No one wants to cooperate!"

"I will," Logan said. He slowly got off of his bike and then walked through the cars. "I'll play your little game."

"Game?" the teenager asked. "Who do you think you are?"

Logan put the stop down on his bike and then drew out a Poké Ball. "You're disrupting my peace. I was really enjoying the bridge until you showed up. How about I beat you in a battle, and then you be on your way?"

"And if I win?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess I'll be forced to give you my Pokémon."

"You can do it, Mizuki!" one of the female members of the gang yelled.

The boy clicked his tongue and then started to unzip his jacket, revealing a black shirt with a red 'R' embroidered on his chest. He grabbed a Poké Ball from the inside pocket and then expanded it.

"You're gonna regret it," he said.

"Logan, be careful," Seshiru said. She stared at the 'R' in disbelief. She hoped that it wasn't the same 'R' that she had heard so many terrible stories about.

"Mightyena," Logan muttered. His Pokémon nodded before slowly walking forward.

At this point, the bridge had gotten quiet. The passengers in cars stopped honking, and everyone instead sat in silence, hoping that Logan could force the gang to leave.

"Go, Arbok!" Mizuki yelled as he threw his Poké Ball into the air. It exploded, and a purple serpentine Pokémon with a large head appeared. It hissed upon seeing its opponent before coiling up its body, preparing to strike.

"I hate snakes," Logan muttered.

"Arbok, use Iron Tail!"

The serpentine quickly slithered forward. Its tail started to glow with metallic energy before it swung around its massive body, aiming for a direct hit.

"Fire Fang!"

Mightyena jumped into the air and twisted his body. Flames exploded from his mouth before he looked downwards and then gripped onto Arbok's ironhard tail. The fire engulfed Arbok's body, and the two struggled for a moment as Arbok tried to wriggle free.

"Use your own Fire Fang!"

Arbok stopped struggling and then used its muscles to move upwards. Flames emerged from its mouth and it twisted around, biting Mightyena on the back of the neck.

"In that case, we'll use Iron Tail!"

Mightyena released his grip on Arbok before spinning around. He smashed his ironhard tail into the back of Arbok's head, making the Poison-type fly backwards. Both Pokémon quickly recovered and then retreated to their trainers. They shook slightly, as the damage had done quite a number on them already.

_He's actually pretty strong. This may not be as easy as I thought it would be,_ Logan thought.

"Arbok, use Crunch!"

"Fight back with your own Crunch!"

In front of both of the Pokémon, a dark energy swirled. It took the shape of a set of jaws, and they both lunged forward. The energy crashed into one another before clamping down onto both of their bodies. There was a small explosion of dark energy that engulfed the small portion of the bridge momentarily, but it quickly died down, revealing the two Pokémon in a test of strength against one another.

_I can't use Dig. This isn't a regular battlefield, and I could get into some serious trouble for doing damage to it. So, what do I do? I've already revealed my hand._

"Arbok, use Sludge Wave!"

A purple energy radiated off of Arbok's body, and like a cannon, Mightyena was blasted backwards. He landed hard in front of Logan's feet, but somehow, Mightyena managed to stand back up.

"I can see all of that confidence that you had is just somehow gone now!" Mizuki yelled. "Ready to hand over your Pokémon?"

_He does have me on the ropes, but I refuse to lose right now. Arbok is fast, but if we can get in a hit, then we can win this,_ Logan thought.

"Answer me, boy!"

"I won't be handing them over! Mightyena, use Iron Tail!"

"Fine! Arbok, use your own Iron Tail!"

The two Pokémon charged at one another again. They twisted around their bodies, smacking together their tails made of iron. There was a loud clang that reverberated down the bridge, and everyone watched intently.

"Crunch!" Logan yelled.

Now at close-range, Mightyena could build up his energy a lot faster. In an instant, the dark energy surrounded both of the Pokémon, and he clamped it down onto the entirety of Arbok's body. The Poison-type shrieked as they both fell to the ground. Arbok's body went limp while Mightyena remained standing, but his legs shook violently.

Logan smiled. "It looks like this one is mine."

Mizuki glared at his Pokémon before he returned it. The gang behind him all stood silent, unsure of what to do or say.

"You win, but only this time," Mizuki said. "What's your name, squirt?"

"Logan," he replied. "You gonna leave?"

Mizuki looked at his comrades. "I'll keep my word. Let's get out of here." He turned back to Logan as his gang started to get on their motorcycles that they used to block off the road. "I won't forget this. Next time we meet, you'll be in for a beating."

Mizuki turned around and got onto his motorcycle, revving it loudly. On the back of his jacket was the same giant red 'R' from before. Within moments, Mizuki and his gang were gone, and the traffic started moving again. Logan and his group returned to the bike trail where they could collect their thoughts and Logan could give Mightyena healing items.

"You okay?" Yurie asked. "For a moment there, everything got a little close."

Logan nodded and then sighed. "I wouldn't hand over my Pokémon no matter what, but we were put in a tight position. He was a better trainer than I assumed."

Seshiru was silent the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw, and she gazed off into the distance. Logan and Yurie looked at each other, noting that it was uncharacteristic of Seshiru to be silent, let alone not smiling.

"Something on your mind?" Yurie asked.

Seshiru broke out of her trance, and she shook her head. "It's complicated. Today was a little scary."

"But we handled ourselves well," Logan replied.

Seshiru nodded. "Yes, but the person you battled today, he gave me really bad vibes. Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

Yurie groaned before she took a seat on the floor. "Another one? Another 'Team'?"

Seshiru appeared confused, but Logan quickly took the initiative, "We had a run in with some people called Team Aqua and Team Magma a few months ago. They were bad dudes."

"I see," Seshiru mumbled. "Team Rocket… They're really bad. I was only a little girl when they were most rampant, but they stole a lot of Pokémon, and they hurt a lot of people. I heard that they were disbanded about five years ago, but that guy had their symbol on his jacket. I'm worried that they could be coming back."

"Could it be copycats?" Logan suggested. "A spin-off of sorts."

Seshiru stayed silent. She knew that whatever it was, she felt uneasy about it.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the trio to finish their journey along the bridge. Soon enough, they gave back their rented bicycles, and since the sun was starting to set, they decided to make camp on the outskirts of Celadon City. The three set up a simple campfire, and they prepared for bed. Logan laid out the sleeping bags in a neat triangle, Yurie prepared a simple dish for dinner, and Seshiru mapped out their destination for the next week.

Soon enough, the smell of Yurie's food filled the air, and they began to eat. The three trainers sat around the campfire while the Pokémon all enjoyed their own specialized food. Mightyena ate alongside Torchic, Minun, and Turtwig. Nidoran was still weary of Mightyena and chose to eat alone. Squirtle was too nervous to join the group, but he looked up occasionally, hoping that they would invite him over. Any time that they would make eye contact, he would quickly look away.

Seshiru's four Pokémon all ate together. The group was a tight knit one. Poliwrath and Quagsire sat next to one another, and across from them was a crab-like Pokémon and an orange Pokémon with poofy yellow fur coming from her neck, forming what looked to be a thick scarf. They ignored Logan and Yurie's Pokémon, still unsure of how to feel about all of them.

"Our Pokémon don't really get along very well," Logan noted.

Yurie nodded. She remembered back to Himawari and his Pokémon. They instantly took a liking to her and Logan's Pokémon. Maybe it was Himawari's playful nature. But Seshiru's Pokémon seemed distant, and maybe even stuck up.

"They'll warm up to each other eventually," Seshiru said. "My Pokémon are very shy, and they've been through a lot together, so making friends doesn't seem to come easily."

The three continued to eat, and soon, their bellies were full almost to the point of aching. The Pokémon that had finished eating found a place to sleep while the others stayed up, talking in their own language.

Logan looked at the pot, observing that there was still more food left. He groaned. One more bite would surely kill him. He looked up to Seshiru and Yurie as they discussed the next few destinations. Yurie held onto her egg and lightly rubbed it with a soft cloth. It shifted slightly as though whatever was inside enjoyed the attention.

A smile came across Logan's face. Today was a scary day for him, but everything seemed peaceful. No sounds of battling. No sense of urgency. His adventure was starting to get into gear, but the stress of collecting gym badges didn't overwhelm him this time.

Then all of that peace was sucked away as the pot in front of him spilled over, making a loud clanging noises that woke up the sleeping Pokémon.

Yurie ran forward and lifted the pot with two of her oven mitts. She put the pot back on its holder, noticing a small Pokémon covered in the broth that she had made. The Pokémon was licking its lips, trying to take in as much as it could. It had no arms, but instead long leaves that protruded from its head. It glanced up at Yurie before smiling, appearing like an overexcited toddler with spaghetti sauce all over its face.

"Oddish!" it cried out happily.

"Oh yeah?" Yurie asked.

The Pokémon tried to look at the pot, seeing if there was more it could eat. "Oddish-odd!"

Yurie scooped out a small batch of the houtou soup and let the small Pokémon drink from it. Meanwhile, Logan pulled his Pokédex from his back pocket and scanned the new friend.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day, it stays quietly underground," it chimed.

"That must be why it made its way over here. It's real cute," Logan said.

Oddish quickly finished up slurping up the soup. It looked back to the pot, trying to peak to see if there was more.

"You're still not full?" Yurie wondered.

Seshiru knelt down to look at the Pokémon. "You know, Oddish, if you join our little crew, you'll get to eat delicious food everyday. How does that sound?"

Oddish clearly didn't understand every word that Seshiru had said but she perked up at 'food' and 'everyday.' Without any warning, she used her leaves on the top of her head, pulled a Poké Ball from Yurie's waist, and smacked herself in the forehead with it. She was absorbed into the ball, and it immediately let out its soft _ding_. Oddish was captured.

"What just happened?" Yurie asked, baffled by the events that had taken place.

"You caught yourself an Oddish!" Logan exclaimed.

And then Oddish's ball exploded open, and the Grass-type reappeared. She happily hopped into the pot of soup and disappeared into its frothy goodness. The pot rattled about as the Pokémon ate its full, and soon, the rattling came to a stop. The trainers cautiously peaked into the pot to find the Grass-type curled into a ball and sleeping.

Yurie was the first to speak after a few moments of stunned silence, "This may be the weirdest thing that's happened to me so far."

"On your adventure?" Seshiru asked.

Yurie slowly shook her head. "No. Ever."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I originally had this chapter as two, but they were both a bit too short for my liking. Instead, I put them together, so the tone is a bit different roughly 2/3 of the way through.

But anyways. Team Rocket?

What do you think about Oddish joining Yurie's team? I wanted to have a Pokémon join her team in a sort of unconventional, comedic way. With that, she officially has a full party (including the egg). I wanted to begin developing her new team's characters as soon as possible.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"__Well, I guess that would be too many battles to write. Logan might get ideas if he can't make it in this league. And it seems that Seshiru won her battle. I wonder if the next one would be tougher. I'm guessing Seshiru likes water-type Pokemon. This might bite her later on if she doesn't get a different type of Pokemon."_ \- She's a Water-type trainer, but she's also very aware of her weaknesses, so she has counters. Since I want to develop the characters of the Pokemon a lot this time around, I don't know if I'll have her train anything new. She's going to have a lot of trouble with a certain Frontier Brain though.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Looks like Yurie is finally starting to like Seshiro, looking forward to seeing how they bond. As for Himawari maybe if he gets vacation days he could go see Logan and Yurie compete in the Kanto league and Grand Festival respectively. Seshiro's battle against the Pike Queen was great and I enjoyed Logans reaction to the snake themed building. __Looking forward to seeing the other Battle Facilities."_ \- I think in the next chapter, Seshiru and Yurie will bond more. But I think it'll take awhile for Yurie to truly accept Seshiru as one of her friends. And Logan doesn't seem to like snakes. Haha


	13. Korokke

**Chapter 12 - Korokke**

* * *

Celadon City was one of the biggest places that Yurie had ever been in. The giant buildings extended into the clouds, and there were thousands of people to be found on the sidewalks, in shops, and riding the different subways and trains Celadon had.

"Believe it or not, but this is actually the second biggest city in Kanto," Seshiru said.

Yurie's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah. The biggest city is Saffron. However, more people live in Celadon. A lot of the buildings you see are apartment complexes."

Logan looked around, stunned by the countless towers that surrounded them. "They don't look like apartments to me."

"They're called mansions. They're giant buildings with hundreds of small apartments in them. But people in Kanto joke about how we live it up in mansions when in reality, it's more like a one bedroom apartment," Seshiru explained.

"Is there anything we should do while we're here?" Yurie asked. "Any good food? Or baseball?"

Seshiru laughed. "We could do pretty much anything while we're here. It's only limited by your imagination."

"I want to go to the gym!" Logan declared.

"Not very imaginative, eh?" Seshiru said with a giggle.

"How about we spend a day relaxing and doing things unrelated to battling? I think I'd like a small break from training," Yurie suggested. She looked down at Torchic. "How about you?"

"Torchic!"

"See?"

Logan looked slightly bothered. "I just want to get as far ahead on the gyms as possible. But I guess we can take a day off of training. I'm not really interested in trying the food though. I need a break. I think I'll find a Unovan-themed restaurant or something."

"How about we split up?" Seshiru suggested. "Yurie and I can go shopping and get some good Kanto-style food, and you can do what you need to."

"Am I being kicked out of the group?" Logan asked.

Seshiru grinned. "Just for today! We can meet back at the Pokémon Center tonight. There's one in southern Celadon where we could meet! Sound good?"

* * *

"I don't know what we're doing," Logan said. He and Mightyena were strolling the streets of Celadon mindlessly. "I don't see why we can't just go take on the gym right now, ya know?"

Mightyena cooed in response.

"I'm sure that, whoever the gym leader is, we'll be fine."

Mightyena simply nodded his head.

Logan thought back to the day prior when he battled with the gang member on the bridge. Mightyena didn't lose the fight, but it was a very close battle. Recently, Logan had been relying on Mightyena a little bit too much. "But let me ask you, _do_ you want a break? I don't want to force y'all to battle too much."

Mightyena was silent.

"Maybe a day of rest couldn't hurt. But I don't do day offs. What would we even do?"

* * *

"So, where's your next contest?" Seshiru asked. The two were in one of the many clothing shops that Celadon had to offer.

Yurie thought back. She had checked earlier where the closest contest would be. "Saffron City, I think."

Seshiru nodded. "Okay. That's the sister city, so it won't take us long to get there. After Logan's battle, we can head there by foot or subway. Either or."

"You really do know Kanto like the back of your hand."

"I think it could be interesting if you dressed in special clothes for each contest," Seshiru said suddenly. She pulled an orange top from the rack. "All of the cities in Kanto have a special color, and maybe it'd impress the judges if you wore clothes using those colors."

During Yurie's run through the Hoenn contests, she had only ever put on special clothes on one occasion, and that was for the Hoenn Grand Festival. She never considered doing it every time, but now that Seshiru mentioned it, it couldn't hurt to dress up.

"Your Pokémon _and_ you have to look your best, so why not?" Seshiru asked. "And also, I'm sure Logan would love to see how beautiful you are in a dress."

"What?!"

Seshiru looked up from the clothes. "Your Pokémon and you have to look your best."

"No. No. The other thing."

"Oh. I think Logan would get a kick out of you in a dress. Guys don't want to admit it, but they love dresses. I think you should go with this orange for Saffron."

Yurie sighed. "You too? First Himawari, and then you? What's wrong with you?"

Seshiru appeared genuinely confused by the question. "I just think that orange would look good on you. It's Saffron City's color."

"I'm talking about the whole-" Yurie started before smacking her hands together. "Me and Logan thing."

"So, you admit that there's a thing?"

"There's no _thing_!"

Seshiru laughed before handing over the orange top. "There's a thing. It's clear as day. I see it. This Himawari guy saw it."

Yurie took the top and held it to her chest, checking the mirror to see if it'd go well on her. "Maybe."

* * *

Logan and Mightyena continued to walk through the city. It was a couple hours after noon, and his stomach was starting to rumble, but the regular food that he often ate in Hoenn, and now Kanto, didn't catch his eye.

But something did catch his nose.

It was a familiar smell. Something that he had become very accustomed to in Unova. It was the smell of baking bread. It was the smell of baking bread with tomato sauce slathered on top of it. It was the smell of baking bread with tomato sauce slathered on top of it and on top of that was cheese, melting away in the oven.

It was the smell of pizza.

And it wasn't your typical Kanto-style pizza with disturbing ingredients like mayonnaise or shrimp. No. This pizza had meat. It had pepperoni, bacon, and sausage. It had cheese. It had so much cheese.

Logan slowly approached the pizzeria and looked inside. It was full of customers and workers all bustling about and laughing with one another. But he didn't care about that. What caught his attention was the size of the trays the workers carried.

"A regular sized pizza," Logan muttered, his mouth starting to fill with drool. "It's a regular sized pizza!"

He couldn't wait any longer. He darted for the door, Mightyena not too far behind, and he swung it open, the smell of fresh dough washing over his face.

"Welcome!" a voice, spoken with a perfect Unovan accent, called out. "How many today?"

* * *

Yurie and Seshiru now sat in a park near one of the train stations. The park was full with people relaxing. In the middle was a wide enough area for people to gather, and there was a small group of teenage boys who danced around a set of speakers.

They had finished their shopping, and since it was well past lunch time, they bought some simple boxed lunches from a convenience store, and they ate it while they sat on the grass.

They had released their Pokémon from their Poké Balls so they could play in the park. Minun, Turtwig, and Squirtle all ran around wildly in the grass while Seshiru's Pokémon enjoyed the nearby pond. Torchic watched over his comrades and remained close to the egg, warming it with his body. Oddish, new to the group, stayed close to Yurie, hoping that she could receive some of the food meant for humans.

"Okay, so. How _do_ you feel about Logan?" Seshiru asked as she stuck a piece of korokke into her mouth.

Yurie groaned. "It's difficult."

"It is?"

"I admire him. I think he's one of the best trainers I've ever met."

Seshiru sighed and then giggled. "We said that we were taking a break from that stuff today. Besides his trainer qualities, how do you feel about him?"

That was the problem. Yurie only really knew Logan as a trainer. When they first met, he wasn't actively pursuing training, and during that time, he was hard for Yurie to read. He had always supported her, but that support came in the form of helping her train and going to her contests. The two were always training. It was his life.

"He's determined. He has his dream, and I don't think he's going to give up pursuing it until he gets what he wants. I think that's admirable."

"Have you tried asking him out?"

"Asking him out?!"

"Yeah. You're, what, 11? I think that's an appropriate age for a first boyfriend. Forget battling and training for a bit and go on a date."

"Like what?"

"Ice skating is fun."

Yurie laughed. Hoenn was always too hot, so the lakes and ponds never froze over. There was never an appropriate time to go ice skating, and whether or not she could even balance herself on ice skates was an entirely different problem.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Yurie asked.

Seshiru nodded. "Oh yeah. But, ya know, we traveled to different places, so we broke up."

That was another issue for Yurie. Up until roughly a month ago, she had no idea that the two were going to continue traveling together. If she had any feelings, she had to put them to the side, because for all she knew, she'd never see Logan again.

"Even if I did like Logan, and let's say that we went on a date, and then we became something-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"_Something_… What if we broke up? I really like traveling with Logan. He's taught me so much. And he's funny and brave. But sometimes stupid. He makes me feel like I need to try my best. I don't want to risk that going away."

Seshiru was silent while she finished her food. "If you don't think that it would work out, then it won't work out," she finally said. "Keep your feelings to yourself if you're okay with things the way they are right now."

Yurie nodded. "I can probably do that."

"But…"

"But?"

"What if he tells you his feelings?"

* * *

"I love pizza!" Logan declared as he got his very own pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. "And I love Celadon City!" He had chosen to sit at the counter where he could watch the pizzas be made. He was given a cola with free refills which he had been abusing.

The waiter put down a specialized Pokémon pizza for Mightyena, and the Dark-type devoured it.

"I take it you're from Unova," the man on the other side of the counter asked. He was rather portly and had dough residue all over his apron. "You look like you haven't eaten in months."

Logan laughed as he choked down the pizza. It was thick and cheesy, just the way he liked it. "Yeah. Born in Driftveil but raised in Nuvema."

"Driftveil, eh? You know Clay?"

"Yeah. He's my dad's best friend. Clay took over the gym when my dad gave it up."

The man looked slightly taken aback, and he paused before running his doughy hands through his beard. "Your father was the Driftveil gym leader?" He leaned in closer to get a better look at Logan. "You do have his eyes. The same blue."

"Huh?"

"Gordon. You have his eyes," the man said.

"You-you know my father?" Logan asked. "How do you know my father?"

The man laughed. "Well, boy. I'm from Driftveil too. Your father, Clay, and I were best buds."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond. He felt a sudden surge of joy flow through his body. He was already happy to be eating genuine Unovan-style pizza, but meeting someone from his dad's past was something he wasn't prepared for. There was something nostalgic about the man, but Logan, as far as he was concerned, had never met him.

"You ever keep in contact with Gordy?" the man asked.

Logan looked down at his pizza. "Not really. When he quit the gym, he kind of just took off. I haven't seen him since before I got my Tepig. I was told that he watches my battles though."

"So, you're a trainer just like him?" the man said with a laugh. "What's your name, boy?"

"Logan."

Once again the man was silent. He put his hand to his beard and held his chin before looking down. His face slowly turned red, and his shoulders quivered. He turned away, and Logan began to panic.

"What? What? Are you okay?"

The man put his hands to his sides and stood up straight before sniffling. "So, you're his first born. It's so nice to meet you, Logan."

"I'm sure I'll see my dad again someday. I'll make sure to tell him that I met you-if you'd like."

The man looked back at Logan, his cheeks now caked with dough and tears. "Boy, I've waited for a very long time to meet you. How old are you now? You look so big! Skinny for a Unovan boy, but big!"

"I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen next-"

"March."

"-March. Oh. Wow."

"Logan, you can come here anytime, and I'll make you the best pizza-not only in Kanto-but in the whole world. Got it?"

Logan smiled from ear to ear. "Oh yeah!"

The man motioned towards the oven that baked pizzas. Below it was a cluster of small orange Pokémon with flames on their tails. They sent flames from their mouths into the oven when they were given the signal.

"Charmander baked pizza tastes the best," the man said. "Only comparable pizza is Tepig baked, but you risk them eating it."

"I agree!" Logan said, his voice muffled with cheese and dough.

"And it's on the house! There's a rule in this shop."

"Special rule?"

The man nodded and then pointed to himself. "Logans eat for free."

"Logans eat for free?" Logan wondered as he looked at the man. It took him awhile, but once he realized what the man was saying, his eyes widened with shock. "Logans… eat for free."

* * *

Yurie and Seshiru continued to walk through Celadon City. They had finished their shopping, and Yurie went to the post office, packaged some of the clothes that she bought, and then mailed them off to Hoenn.

It was beginning to get dark, and the two began to look for food, but with the conversation that the two were having, it was hard for Yurie to focus. She kept replaying all of it in her head.

"What if he tells me his feelings?" she asked herself quietly. Yurie didn't think that Logan even had feelings for her. But then again, he did go all the way to Littleroot Town from Unova to ask her to travel with him. He did ask her if they could travel together throughout Kanto. Did he want to come to Kanto because of her? Or did he choose Kanto for other reasons? And why would he want to travel with her in the first place? What if he did like her? What if he told her about his feelings? What if they became a-

"You okay?" Seshiru asked, breaking Yurie's thoughts.

"Uh-yeah."

"Torchic!"

"Yeah. I'm just hungry. We should find food, and soon."

* * *

"So, semi-finals in both Unova and Alola, then the finals in Hoenn?" the older Logan asked. "And you've had encounters with Zekrom, and the legendary Pokémon in Hoenn?"

"And there was some stuff that I can't even begin to explain in Alola," Logan said.

"Boy, you've had a crazy adventure so far."

"I guess so. But your life is awesome too! You have your own pizza shop! And you married a Kanto gal! Not bad! Not bad!"

"Not bad at all, eh? And you? Do you have any pretty ladies in your life?"

Logan laughed and sat back. "Uh… maybe."

"Charmander-char!" one of the small Pokémon called.

The older Logan turned and used a large paddle to scoop the finished pizza from the oven. He placed it into a box, took a whiff, and then closed it.

"There's your pizza to go. Extra cheese and easy on the pepperoni."

Logan took the box and held it in his hands, feeling the warmth radiating off of it. It was feeling like no other.

"And can I ask you a favor?"

Logan looked up. "Anything! You gave me free pizza!"

"I have a Charmander that doesn't really get along with the others. He's shy, and I don't want to tell him this, but he's bad at baking pizzas. I think his heart belongs in battling. Well, at least, his heart doesn't belong in pizza."

"That's blasphemy."

The older Logan laughed again, his deep voice echoing throughout the small pizza joint. "Would you mind taking him on your journey? I'd love if one of my little Charmander was a part of your team when you win the Indigo Conference."

"That's… a lot of pressure."

"It's no pressure. I'm 100% confident you're walking out of the Indigo League this year as the champion."

Logan nervously laughed and then nodded. "I'll take him for you."

The older Logan smiled before kneeling down. He let out a quick whistle, and all of the Charmander turned to him. They ran his way, but one took its time. It shyly looked up at Logan, its eyes as blue as the sky, but once they made eye contact, it turned back to its master. As Logan thought, that was the Pokémon that the older Logan was referring to.

"You think you're ready to go on your own adventure?" the older Logan asked the Charmander. The Charmander appeared nervous, but after a few moments of deliberation, he nodded. The older Logan lifted a Poké Ball, and the stream of red light absorbed the Fire-type.

"I'll do my best," Logan said softly.

The older Logan handed over the Poké Ball. "So, that's one pizza to go, and one Fire-type Pokémon ready to take you to the top! Anything else?"

Logan smiled and held up his cup. "One more refill?"

* * *

The girls were unable to agree on a place to eat in time. Celadon may have been the biggest city in Kanto, but a lot of the restaurants seemingly closed at odd times, so they were forced to walk to the Pokémon Center where they would have to eat at the diner.

"Can't believe we're in one of the biggest cities on the planet, and I've only had simple convenience store bento and now we're gonna eat cheap curry," Yurie complained.

"I wanted takoyaki," Seshiru exclaimed while she rolled her eyes. "But you said you didn't like it."

"Takoyaki is too chewy!"

"How about pizza?" Logan called as he entered the diner. He saw the two sitting down from the window with their menus and rushed inside before they could order. "I found a perfect place, and I'm not sure if I ever want to leave Celadon." He put the pizza down onto the table and opened it up, wafting the smell of cheese and tomato sauce into the air.

"Can't go wrong with pizza," Seshiru said with a grin.

"What did ya'll do today?" Logan asked.

"Shopping and talking. It was fun," Yurie replied. She had been thinking too much, so she felt the need to avoid Logan's gaze. "And you?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Eh. Not much."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This may be my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I was named after my dad's best friend, and I guess after I was born, the two lost contact, so I've decided to put that element into my story. I also thought it'd be an interesting way to give Logan a Charmander. And now, I think there's more weight to Logan's journey. Can anyone guess Logan's full name? Logan _ Stephenson.

Also, maybe Yurie finally understands how she feels about Logan? Or she doesn't. I don't know.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Dang that Team Rocket fellow is actually pretty good. I thought he was gonna be a nerf-head for a moment. Yurie getting the Oddish was random but plenty fun. Now gotta see what pokemon hatches out of that egg. I like the tiny comparisons made between Himawari and Seshiru Nothing bad, but is Allen he was a lot more goofy and out there with his antics. __When Team Rocket was disbanded five years ago, was that because of Red? I'm wondering if we'll see Giovanni here :D"_ \- So, the way I've sort of set up my Pokemon world, Red doesn't exist. However, Aoi means Blue in Japanese... so... maybe Cyan's sister has something to do with it?

wisdom-jewel - _"__I wonder if Yurie would use Leaf Stone or Sun Stone on Oddish when the time comes. I can't wait for the choice she makes. How Oddish would interact with Yurie's other Pokemon would be fun indeed. She doesn't have any Pokemon who can Mega Evo yet. Unless you have a good idea of what the Egg will be. __I do think it is a good idea that Seshiru's Pokemon would be shy around new people. If they only travel and bond with each other and Seshiru they would be shy."_ \- If Squirtle evolved all the way, he could do it. But I'm also wanting to really limit Mega Evolution. I want to make it special.

pokemonking0924 - _"__A team Rocket biker gang, probably got the idea based on the real team Rocket like a spinoff just like Logan said. But I do like the twist, hope to see more of these Rocket bikers. By the look of Seshiru's reaction she has some history with the original Team Rocket during her childhood or early in her journey. __Loved Oddish's personality and how the grass type joined Yurie, looking forward to seeing more of the antics from this Weed Pokémon."_ \- I'm not sure if Seshiru ever had an encounter herself, but she definitely knows about Team Rocket and their doings.

kunoichi69 - _"A bunch of former team Rocket bikers or a bunch of Bikers using team Rockets Logo to spread fear and gain respect. Either way that red R seems to have had an effect on Seshiro. Logan still has that boot on his foot, I thought his leg would have been healed by now. __Yurie will have a handful with her new hyper Oddish, love the way the grass/poison type interacts with the group and I wonder what it'll fully evolve into."_ \- I had broken my leg awhile back, and it took roughly 6 months to heal. As for Logan, he still has a few more chapters with it. Haha


	14. Zero Calorie Soda

**Chapter 13 - Zero Calorie Cola**

* * *

"The gym in Celadon is pretty popular, so you have to make a reservation," Seshiru explained.

"What?!" Logan screeched. He was eating cold pizza for breakfast; something that he had missed doing.

Seshiru laughed. "Don't worry. I took the liberty and made the reservation for you. But we have to be there in two hours, or you'll miss your chance."

"Let's get going!" Logan said, his voice muffled by pizza. He grabbed his black hat and put it over his shaggy brown hair before standing up and fastening his belt.

"Is there anything else Logan should know before going into his gym battle?" Yurie asked. "Maybe the less surprises, the better."

Seshiru thought for a moment while she prepared her bags. "I'd love to give you info on the gym, but to be honest, after the gym in Fuchsia, I'm not sure if there is any helpful info that I can give you. The gym leader changed, and for all I know, Celadon's gym leader could be different."

Logan nodded. "That's okay. I'll adapt as I go. I had my Pokémon checked out last night, and I did a little bit of training with my new Charmander. We'll be fine."

The three left the Pokémon Center and then were on their way to the southern side of Celadon where the gym battle would take place. Conveniently, there was a subway line that would take them to their destination, as there was a station right in front of the gym.

The subway was packed though, and they had to get in really close to each other. Logan and Yurie weren't used to this kind of travel, and they looked around uncomfortably while Seshiru merely laughed.

Similar to the gym in Vermillion, Celadon's gym was large. It was built from glass, and upon entering, they could smell the scents of plants and flowers. Yurie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Feels like home," she muttered to herself. She looked around for her favorite flowers.

"Welcome," the receptionist said as they approached the desk. She was dressed in traditional Kanto clothing, and her black hair was tied up in a bun. She had a soft voice when she spoke. "Are you challenging the gym today?"

"I am!" Logan declared with a smile. He put his hands at his hips and posed.

Seshiru giggled. "We made an appointment for Logan Stephenson."

The receptionist's fingers clicked against her keyboard as she brought up Logan's profile. "Logan Stephenson. You've won two badges so far in Kanto."

Logan nodded. "Yep!"

"Okay. Your battle with Erika will start in ten minutes. It will be a three on three battle. We're all delighted to see how well you do."

The three trainers were guided into the backroom. Yurie and Seshiru took a different door from Logan, and they found themselves in the stands, which was packed with people who came to watch the various battles of the day.

Logan sat in the locker room, unaware of the crowd or what he was getting into. Eventually, his name was called, and he walked out into a hallway which led him to a platform. He stood on the platform and waited while the announcer did their job.

"And now we'll be moving onto a gym battle! It'll be Celadon City's gym leader, Erika, battling it out with Logan Stephenson, a boy from Unova. Let's meet our contestants!"

The platform started to hum, and it was now that Logan could hear a crowd. The platform moved, taking him to the field and his trainer's box. He looked around, unable to see Yurie or Seshiru anywhere. His picture appeared on the screen, and the crowd cheered. More than half of the crowd were people from foreign lands, so some of them were bound to cheer for Logan.

"First is Logan! He's won only two badges in Kanto so far, but don't let that fool you! This kid is tough! He competed in the Vertress and Manalo Conferences, getting all the way to the semi-finals! And that's not even his biggest claim to fame! Last season, he battled in the Ever Grande Conference, making it to the finals!"

"Oh wow. They know everything," Logan said. The crowd cheered for him, but then the lights went out, and the crowd got quiet.

"And now, introducing the gym leader! Everyone give it up for Erika!"

The lights came back on as the gym leader, a girl who looked only a few years older than Logan was raised to the field. She wore a yellow and orange kimono, and she walked slowly to her position in the trainer's box. The crowd cheered for her, and she bowed upon locking eyes with Logan.

The referee entered the field and then raised her flags into the air.

"This will be a three on three battle! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! Ready? Begin!"

"I won't underestimate you because you only have two badges. I'm aware of the strength of your team," Erika said. She looked at Mightyena who stood by Logan's side.

Logan smiled. "I'll be honest with you, the strength of my team is all over the place right now."

"Then I guess it'll be the balance of my team that wins out," Erika said. She drew out her Poké Ball from the inside of her kimono. With a quick flick of her wrist, she delicately tossed it into the air. A large yellow Pokémon with a wide mouth at the top of its head appeared. It had on thick vine coming from the top of its head and two large leaves at its side. It glared at Logan and Mightyena as drool seeped from its mouth.

"Don't think I've seen that one yet," Logan said as he drew out his Pokédex from his back jean pocket and scanned the new creature.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey," the Pokédex chimed.

_She's right about balance. It's pretty necessary for a team to function. Not only that, but I currently lack control over one of my Pokémon, and both Charmander and Nidoran are still low in level. I can't just rely on Mightyena though,_ Logan thought. He drew out a Poké Ball and then threw it forward. His newly acquired Charmander appeared on the field.

He shook his head as the buzz from the Poké Ball faded away, looked back at Logan, and then the crowd caught his attention. It slowly dawned on him that he was in a battle, and he put his hands together nervously before looking down at the ground, refusing to make eye-contact with Victreebel.

"Charmander, start with Ember!"

Charmander shook his head violently, never taking his eyes from the ground.

"Charmander?" Logan asked.

"It looks like he's too nervous to attack. Fine by me," Erika said. "Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!"

Victreebel's screech filled the stadium as she unleashed her attack. From the leaves on her sides, she released green energy that took the form of smaller leaves. They raced across the field, and Charmander finally looked up, but it was too late. The leaves crashed into Charmander, flinging him backwards. He slowly got back up, but Erika was ready to make her next command.

"Stun Spore!"

Victreebel moved across the field a lot faster than one would expect, sliding along the grass. Upon reaching Charmander, she released a fog of yellow dust into the air, and it started to slowly fall back to the earth.

"Get out of there! Use Fire Spin!"

Charmander took a step back but was not fast enough. He looked up at the dust as it started to fall against his skin, and then, panic set in. He did his best to unleash flames from his mouth, but all that came out was a small flash. The dust finished settling, and Charmander's body froze up. He stood still, only his eyes able to move.

"Wrap!"

Victreebel screeched once again and reached out with her large vine. It wrapped around Charmander's body and started to squeeze tightly. The Fire-type whimpered, and once again tried to release some fire from his mouth, but nothing.

"Charmander!" Logan yelled, helpless to make any commands that could save his Pokémon at the moment.

It wouldn't have done much anyways, as Charmander's body went limp, and then Victreebel released her grip. The Fire-type's body smacked against the ground, letting the referee know to make her call.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Victreebel wins!"

Logan withdrew Charmander and held the ball tightly. "I'm sorry, buddy. I shouldn't have forced you into a battle like that. We'll let the others do the rest."

Victreebel dragged her vine against the ground and whipped it forward, attempting to intimidate Logan.

_What to do? Snorlax could crush Victreebel with a few moves, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of this crowd by using Pokémon that won't listen. And I can't just rely on Mightyena for all of my battles,_ Logan thought.

Then, Mightyena took a step forward. He huffed and walked onto the field, letting Logan know that it'd be okay. He took his battle stance by lowering his head and showing off his fangs. For a moment, it appeared that Victreebel was slightly intimidated.

"Alright, Mightyena. Let's not hold back!"

"Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!"

"Mightyena, charge with Fire Fang!"

As Victreebel unleashed leaves across the field, Mightyena bounded forward, fire exploding from his mouth. He easily moved around the razor sharp projectiles and then latched down onto Victreebel's side, making the Pokémon screech from the pain.

"Wrap!"

"Let go! Get into the ground!"

As Victreebel reached out with her long vine, Mightyena released his attack and then dove backwards, digging a hole into the ground. Victreebel appeared confused as she looked around, trying to make sense of where Mightyena disappeared.

"Fire Fang!"

Mightyena erupted from the ground in a blaze of fire, and he latched onto Victreebel's side once more. This time, Victreebel was fast. She took the attack head on, but then reached around and grabbed Mightyena with the vine. She screeched as she choked the Dark-type Pokémon, pulling him from his painful grip.

"Poison Powder!"

Victreebel started to shake, and a thin powder released off of her body, following the trail of her vine. It slowly got into Mightyena's fur, and the Dark-type barked loudly.

"Iron Tail!"

Mightyena was quick and snapped his body around, smashing the entirety of his tail into Victreebel. The Grass-type released her grip and stumbled back before collapsing completely, her body unmoving. Mightyena fell back to the ground and then winced; the poison was beginning to take its toll.

_Not good,_ Logan thought. _I'm so sorry, buddy. We'll try to end this one as fast as possible, and then I'll make sure you're well fed. _

"Victreebel is unable to battle! Mightyena wins!"

Erika returned Victreebel and quickly drew out her next Poké Ball. Without a word, she tossed it onto the field and it exploded open, revealing a small Pokémon with red feet and blue vines surrounding the entirety of its body. Two big eyes pierced through the vines, staring cautiously at Mightyena.

"Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. The vines that cloak its entire body are always jiggling. They effectively unnerve its foes," Logan's Pokédex read.

Logan took a look at the Pokémon and then what the Pokédex said rang true. The way that the vines moved around made him slightly nervous. He looked back to Mightyena, and began to form a strategy.

"Tangela might not look like much, but she packs more of a punch than my Victreebel did! Tangela, use Vine Whip!"

"Dig!"

As the vines shot across the field, Mightyena began to dig, quickly disappearing underground, but this time, the vines followed. Logan watched as the vines continued into the hole that Mightyena had created, and soon, Tangela stopped moving, and she scowled at Logan before heaving, yanking Mightyena from the ground.

"Bind!" Erika called.

Tangela held Mightyena up in the air, and the vines that were wrapped around his body hardened. She loosened her grip, and Mightyena fell. As he tried to stand back up, the vines constricted and the poison did more of its damage. Mightyena winced as he fell to one knee.

"Now, Mega Drain!" Erika ordered.

Tangela started a run, moving as fast as her tiny feet would take her, and she jumped into the air, reaching out her vines, but Logan was ready.

"Crunch!"

Mightyena, not having enough time to get the full attack prepared, snapped forward as dark energy formed around his body. The dark energy took the shape of jaws and crunched down onto the vines, putting a stop to the attack. Tangela howled in pain and withdrew her vines. She seemingly blew on them as Mightyena was inflicted with his binds and poison.

"Get 'em while you can! Fire Fang!"

Mightyena growled, and fire exploded from his mouth. He lunged forward once more, getting a direct hit on Tangela. More fire emerged from his mouth, and they were both engulfed in flames. The two Pokémon shrieked as a mix of poison and fire flowed through their bodies. But soon, Mightyena let go, and he backed away as Tangela stood still.

"Did he win?" Yurie wondered.

Seshiru stood up. "Logan, watch out!"

"Constrict!"

Before Logan could make his call, Tangela released more vines from her body. They quickly wrapped around Mightyena and then lifted him into the air by his head. Mightyena struggled as his body was pulled, and his body shook. Soon, the binds, poison, and Tangela's direct attack had done their damage, and Mightyena's body went limp. Tangela released her grip, and Mightyena crashed into the ground. Tangela bobbed back and forth, tired and worn from the battle.

"Mightyena is unable to battle! Tangela wins!"

Logan sighed and then pulled Mightyena's ball from his belt. He let the red light absorb Mightyena, something that he wasn't privy to.

"What Pokémon do you think he'll use next?" Seshiru asked. "He's got two options, and they both seem like risky ones."

Yurie nodded. "Nidoran is a fighter, but I'm not confident that he could take on Tangela and Erika's last Pokémon. Snorlax probably could, but there is a chance that she simply won't listen."

Logan considered his options. He looked down to his Level Ball and Heavy Ball, and then, with little hesitation. He made his selection. "Go!"

From the flash of light that exploded from the Poké Ball, Nidoran appeared. He stretched his neck before looking onto the field, noticing the damaged Tangela.

"Nidoran, you're going to have two opponents in this bout. Fight as hard as you can," Logan said.

"Nido," the Pokémon muttered while lowering his head.

"Constrict!" Erika ordered.

"Focus Energy!"

As Tangela released the vines from her body, Nidoran closed his eyes, and a veil of red energy started to surround him. The field below him shook, and soon, energy was flowing through his body.

"Bob and weave!" Logan yelled.

Nidoran started to run forward, and somehow, he was small and nimble enough to get past the charging vines.

"Poison Sting!"

Halfway through the mess of vines, Nidoran started to put focus into his horn, and it began to glow purple. He lunged, jabbing directly in the middle of Tangela and making the Grass-type fly backwards. She landed with a hard thud, and all of the vines came to a rest.

The referee nodded before she held up her flags. "Tangela is unable to battle! Nidoran wins!"

The crowd cheered as Nidoran jumped back a few feet, taking his place in front of Logan again. Erika returned her Tangela and then elegantly pulled out her next Poké Ball from her kimono. "This has been an intense battle so far, but I know that you're Nidoran won't be enough. He only got a lucky strike on my Tangela."

Logan looked at his Nidoran. She wasn't entirely wrong, but Logan believed in Nidoran's strength, and that's why he chose him.

"Go, Bellossom!" Erika called while throwing her final Poké Ball up into the air. A small Pokémon with a skirt made of long green and yellow leaves materialized on the field. It lifted its stubby arms into the air and smiled as it absorbed in the light that shone through the glass ceiling.

"I've seen a Bellossom before," Logan said, remembering Yurie's battle with one in Hoenn. "They can be pretty elegant yet strong Pokémon. But my Nidoran can handle himself."

"Nido!"

Erika simply smiled. "You have no idea. Sunny Day!"

Bellossom reached her arms into the sky and started chanting. A ball of bright white emitted from her mouth, before a ball flew into the air, exploding, and creating a surge of artificial sunlight.

"One more Focus Energy!"

"I see," Seshiru whispered.

"What?" Yurie asked.

"The unfortunate truth is that Nidoran is probably considerably weaker than Bellossom. However, if Logan uses Focus Energy, it could very well double the strength of his attacks. He just has to avoid getting hit."

Nidoran finished charging his energy, and now the red veil that surrounded his body was even more intense. He stomped on the ground and roared, ready to battle with all of his heart.

"Solar Beam!" Erika commanded.

"We can't let it hit!" Logan said. "Get in close and use Fury Attack!"

Nidoran watched as the solar energy started to collect near the ceiling, and soon enough, it shot downwards. He was fast though, and raced forward, narrowly avoiding the beam. It crashed into the ground behind him, sending him flying forward, but he used the momentum to land in front of his opponent. And then, before Erika could make her command, he started to attack. Nidoran jabbed with his horn multiple times, getting in direct attacks to the mid-section and face, but Bellossom took them all with ease.

"She's not even trying to dodge," Logan noted as he watched Nidoran launch his repeated attacks.

A smile came over both Erika's and Bellossom's faces. And then, a beam of light exploded from the ceiling once more. Nidoran looked up, and seconds before it could strike him, he jumped back. The explosion still did damage though, sending Nidoran reeling.

"One more Solar Beam!" Erika commanded.

Logan had already formed a strategy in his mind immediately after the previous attack. "Into one of the holes!"

Nidoran looked across the field, noticing one of the three holes that Mightyena had created, and then ran for them. Just in time, he was able to disappear into one of them as the beam of light crashed into the field. It exploded, forcing Nidoran out of the hole and into the air. He crashed down hard in front of Logan's feet, and his body was still.

"No…" Yurie muttered.

The referee glanced over at Nidoran, making sure that it was time to make her call, But then, Nidoran started to stir. He rolled over onto his stomach, and then stood up on his two front legs before forcing himself to a full standing position. He let out his war cry once again, and then light, unlike the light that had filled the field, covered his body. Energy swirled, and Nidoran's body began to shift and grow. Soon, the white energy exploded from his body, revealing a brand new form to Logan.

"Nido!" it cried out, now appearing much more battle hungry than before.

"Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"Just in time," Logan muttered. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Nido!" the Pokémon called back.

"I see," Erika said. "Your bond with your Pokémon is fairly strong." She observed Bellossom and her wounds from the previous Fury Attack. "Let's restart, shall we? Synthesis!"

Bellossom started to chant as she absorbed the light from the sun. Her body began to glow and the wounds that were inflicted soon started to heal over. She looked out at Nidoran, a smile forming on her face.

"I think it'll still take one," Erika said. She glanced up at the bright light, noticing that it was starting to fade. "Solar Beam!"

"Give them your Poison Sting!"

Nidorino ran forward while Bellossom charged up energy once again. She released it from the air, and it fell downwards at Nidorino. This time, it crashed in front Nidorino, putting his attack to a stop, but it didn't blast him back. He closed his eyes as the light faded away, and then, to his surprise, Bellossom emerged.

"Petal Dance!"

"It was just a distraction!" Logan yelled.

Bellossom surrounded herself in pink petals and then sent them forward. They sliced into Nidorino, making him cry out, but then he refocused and looked towards Bellossom. He blasted through the petals and then jabbed his poisonous horn directly into her. She keeled back as the super-effective attack hit her.

"And now Double Kick!"

Nidorino twisted on his two front legs and then kicked backwards, knocking Bellossom directly in the face. She fell onto her back and looked up at the Poison-type who now towered over her, baring his fangs.

"Continue your Petal Dance!"

Bellossom quickly twisted her body and got back to a standing position before unleashing more petals onto the field. The two Pokémon continued to attack one another. Petals ripped into Nidoran as he furiously jabbed and kicked. After a few moments of a struggle, the two ceased their attacks, and they stumbled backwards, both taking in deep breaths.

"Bellossom, finish this with Solar Beam!"

Bellossom nodded before she lifted her arms into the air. She took in a deep breath, and then her arms fell back to her sides. Her eyes rolled backwards and then she fell onto her face, her body unmoving. Nidorino growled once more before he stamped his feet and then roared.

The referee nodded. "Bellossom is unable to battle! Nidorino is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as a look of shock came over Erika's face. She slowly returned Bellossom back to her ball and then walked onto the field. Logan met with her, and he pet Nidorino softly on the head.

"Looks like I underestimated you, Logan. Losing leaves a bitter aftertaste, but knowing that there are strong trainers spurs me to do better," Erika said as she pulled out a small box from the inside of her kimono. "I concede defeat. I shall give you the Rainbow Badge!" She opened the box to reveal a multi-colored badge the shape of a flower. Logan slowly took it and then held it into the air for the crowd to see, and they cheered.

"I'm curious to see where you go next," Erika said. "Hopefully we can have a rematch someday."

Logan nodded. "I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

"Kanpai!" the three yelled out as they clanged their bottles of cola together.

"You did wonderful today!" Yurie said. "I was worried there for a moment."

Logan looked down at his Nidorino who was enjoying his own drink of Pokémon safe cola. He then took a drink and winced.

"What in the world is this?!" he asked. He looked at the cola in disgust.

"It's zero calorie!" Yurie exclaimed.

"Yurie was concerned that you've been eating too much, so she bought 'healthy' cola," Seshiru added.

"This is disgusting! I want real cola!"

"You need to watch your weight!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, a relatively close battle for Logan. The team he has will be the same for awhile. He won't be catching another Pokémon for a few more chapters. During that time, I wonder if he can get Snorlax to come around!

Next chapter, we'll be introducing a new character. And then, it's contest time!

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Damn it, i knew it! Seshiru reminds me a bit of Brock and Misty esrlier, but I never said anything. __She likes water pokemon, like Misty, and she is old enough to understand patience, and relationships, like Brock. okay, Brock mainly flirted, but i figured he could also tell if someone likes another person. Anywho, this was a nice slice of life chapter. We get to see Yurie and Seshiru bond, and Logan got to meet Logan and get a new pokemon :D. Yurie: squirle Logan: Charmander __Cyan: Bulbasaur"_ \- The starters coming out like that was not intentional. Haha. And as for Seshiru being like Brock and Misty, well, the Misty part is sort of intentional. She does model herself after Misty afterall. And as for Brock, she's older than Yurie by a couple of years, so she simply has the experience.

pokemonking0924 - _"__A relaxing day for our heroes. Seshiro giving Yurie some relationship advice about her feelings for Logan. Logan got to enjoy some free pizza and a Charmander from an old friend/rival of his father (it was nice of him to name Logan after his old fiend). I especially liked the older Logan's restaurant and how Pokemon are the cooks. L__ooking forward to seeing what becomes of Yurie's feelings and how oblivious Logan really is to them."_ \- I'll be diving into their relationship a lot more this time around. I'm curious to see how it'll all work out.

Kunoichi69 - _"__Girls night out and it seems like Seshiro has some good relationship advice, the only question now is if Yurie will take it or not. Meanwhile Logan meets an old friend of his father and Clay, we also learn that Logan was named after the old pizza chief and that his father was Driftveil City Gym leader at one point. __Plus he got a Charmander too, another possible power house when it fully evolves."_ \- Logan being named after an old pizza chef sounds like a dream come true for him.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I had a feeling that Logan was named the guy while reading the scene. It reminded me of a old schoolmate that was named Logan but he was named after three X-men character. He told me his father and uncle made a bet to whoever had the first boy will be named Logan since the character was their favorite. So I really did think that what was that Greg lost a bet to his friend or just named after him just because.. __I do agree with Yurie. Breaking up might cause some bad blood. And Logan might be to dense to see they Yurie might be developing romantic feelings for him. It would be funny if he mentions that why can't two people of opposite genders be friends or have a deep platonic relationship."_ \- I named Logan after Wolverine. I decided that if I ever have a son, then I want to name him Logan, so that's why I chose the name. I think Logan's head is too deep into battling to even think about what a platonic relationship is. That said, he wanted to travel with Yurie for a reason.


	15. Tsukemen

**Chapter 14 - Tsukemen**

* * *

The trip to Saffron City was set to be a short one. The cities were right next to each other, and they were big enough to where they almost connected. In a bus or by train, it would have taken the trainers maybe thirty minutes to get there, but Logan, insisting on training, chose to walk.

"I guess this will be good after all of that pizza," Yurie thought out loud. "But I kind of wanted to ride the train…"

"We'll have a lot more opportunities to ride the train," Seshiru said. "When we get to Saffron, we're not going to walk the whole time."

"It's that big?" Logan wondered. Thoughts of Castelia City came rushing back. During his travels, he and Luna rode the subway multiple times to get around.

"Yeah. It's so big, it has two gyms."

"Two gyms?!" Logan yelled. "I'm so pumped to take them on!"

Seshiru laughed. "Well, you'll be able to take one one of them, unfortunately. The rules state that you're only allowed to challenge one of the gyms in Saffron."

"Oh," Logan said. His arms slumped. "Well then."

The three continued on their path. Even though they could see both cities in the distance, the route that they were taking to Saffron eventually became what people from Kanto considered countryside, and they would see the train zip past them every five minutes or so. Other trainers and tourists were walking along the same path, and they were now at a point where they were finding wild Pokémon running through the grass.

A group of small feline Pokémon approached the group casually, and Logan stopped to watch them. He looked at them closely, and one glanced back up at him before shrugging and then walking forward.

"What's up?" Yurie asked.

"I feel like I've seen that Pokémon before," Logan said as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It is fascinated with round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep," the Pokédex chimed.

"A Meowth?" Logan wondered. "But it's…"

"What?"

"It's different from the ones that I saw in Alola."

"There's also a different breed in Galar," a voice called from behind. The group turned to find a girl with tan skin. She had a backpack on, appearing to be a Pokémon trainer about the same age as Logan. "The name is Maleah. I'm from Alola."

"It's nice to meet you," Yurie said. She looked at the girl up and down, observing her loose Alolan print beach dress closely. It was shoulderless, and hung midway down her thigh. "My name is Yurie."

"I'm Seshiru."

Before Logan could give out his name, the girl pointed at him and said, "Logan Stephenson."

Logan's eyes widened. "Have-have we met?" He was always afraid of a situation like this. He knew that one day he'd forget another trainer's name and face, and he wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation.

Maleah shook her head. "Not really, but I know about you. We competed in the Manalo Conference together. It was my first year as a trainer, and I only made it to the Top 16."

Logan scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I don't recognize you. I feel bad."

Maleah smiled and then cocked her head. "It's okay! I didn't expect you to!"

"I take it that you're traveling in Kanto now?" Seshiru asked, trying to steer the conversation away on Logan's behalf.

"Yeah. I competed in Galar last year, but someone recommended that I come to Kanto to try my hand. I figured it couldn't hurt. I've already earned three badges. I'm planning on going to Saffron for my next one."

"That's where we're going!" Yurie exclaimed. She was fixated on Maleah's Alolan dress. "Should we go together?"

Maleah looked at the three. "If that'd be okay, I'd love to go with you."

Logan shrugged. "The more the merrier. It can't hurt."

"But, first," Maleah said while she reached around to her bag. "I want a battle."

"A battle?" Logan wondered. "Right now?"

Seshiru looked around and observed the area. "Out of all the places to have a battle, this would probably be the best place for awhile. Battles in the cities can get messy."

"Yeah, we never got to battle at the conference, and honestly, I was disappointed," Maleah explained. "What do you say?"

Logan grinned. "I never back down from a challenge!"

The two trainers looked at one another, backed up a few feet, and drew out their Poké Balls. Without a word, they tossed them into the air, and two Pokémon materialized on the field.

"Nido!" Logan's Pokémon cried out before he huffed and ran his feet against the ground.

On Maleah's side of the field appeared a dark grey feline Pokémon with a round face. It gave Logan a cocksure look before lowering its head and rotating its shoulders.

"A Persian," Logan commented.

Seshiru shook her head, looking at the Pokémon with a confused look on her face. "But… is it?"

"Nidorino, use Focus Energy!"

"Persian, don't give him the chance! Use Thunderbolt!"

As Nidorino started to charge energy within his body, Persian unleashed sparks onto the field. They zapped Nidorino, putting a stop to his attack. He then winced as he absorbed the electricity, and his body froze up.

"Night Slash!" Maleah commanded.

With a quick movement, Persian darted across the small field and then leapt into the air. She raised her claw and swiped with a claw surrounded in darkness.

"Double Kick!"

Nidorino quickly span his body around and kicked out with his back legs. One of the legs connected with Persian's claw directly, stopping the attack, and then the other leg got Persian in the face. Persian didn't fly back though. Instead, she landed on the ground and appeared irritated by the strike.

"Fury Attack!" Logan ordered.

Nidorino turned his body once again and then jabbed with his horn. He struck Persian once in the face before starting to strike rapidly, forcing Persian to take a few steps back. But ultimately, the Dark-type appeared more irritated than damaged.

"Power Gem!"

The small orb on Persian's forehead started to glow, and she jumped backwards as energy exploded from it. The energy pelted into the ground below Nidorino, sending him soaring through the air. He landed with a hard _thud_, but he forced himself back up, his legs shaking violently.

"Use Double Kick!" Logan ordered.

Nidorino howled once more before he bounded forward and leapt into the air. With a quick twist of his body, he kicked out, prepared to attack.

"Another Thunderbolt!"

Before Nidorino could attack, Persian unleashed the sparks from her body yet again. They zapped Nidorino, stopping his attack and making him collapse to the ground completely. His body slumped and went still, indicating that the match was over.

Logan sighed and returned Nidorino with his Level Ball. "Well then…"

"I thought you'd be able to do more than that," Maleah said. "What's up, dude?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't like making excuses, but my current team is nowhere near the team that you saw in Alola. A lot of them are relatively new to battling. My strongest Pokémon is my Mightyena, but I've been overworking him lately."

"I see," Maleah said with a disappointing look on her face. "I was hoping you'd have high level Pokémon right now. I've been traveling with my Persian since Alola, so I guess it wasn't a fair fight."

"Well," Logan said. "Since we are out in an open field, mind if I get another shot? I do have a strong Pokémon, but I've been worried about training in a safe area."

A smile came across Maleah's face. "Alright! Bring it!"

Logan gripped the dark colored Heavy Ball before expanding it and throwing it forward. Snorlax appeared, and she yawned before glancing around their small battlefield. She glared at Logan and then Persian before letting out an angry grumble.

Seshiru and Yurie both took a couple of steps back. They looked at each other as though Logan was insane.

"This is exciting!" Maleah said. "The big bad Snorlax has come to play!"

"Snorlax, use Headbutt!" Logan ordered.

But Snorlax did not use Headbutt. Instead, she used her powerful legs to jump into the air, and her body started to glow with a white energy as she descended.

"We can't fight back against that! Dodge!" Maleah yelled.

Persian obliged, and she jumped out of the way, escaping from Snorlax's shadow. But once Snorlax connected with the ground, the impact from her weight shook the battlefield, and Persian was flung backwards.

"Night Slash!"

Persian landed on her feet before she jumped forward while Snorlax tried to get back to a standing position. The Dark-type connected directly with Snorlax's face, but the larger Pokémon was not phased, only angered.

"Snorlax, use Headbutt!" Logan repeated.

This time, Snorlax lowered her head, and she bounded forward, shaking the entirety of the field with every step.

"Power Gem!"

Persian, with only seconds to use her attack, shot energy from the gem on her head. It blasted against Snorlax's large body, but the Normal-type pressed on, colliding with Persian directly. The feline Pokémon flew backwards, but before she could get far, Snorlax reached out, grabbed her tail, and then tossed her downwards. Persian's body crashed into the earth, and then Snorlax towered over her with a look of nothing but hate plastered on her face.

"That wasn't a move," Seshiru said. "That was simply an assault."

"Snorlax, listen to me!" Logan ordered. "Use Heavy Slam!"

Snorlax didn't listen. Instead she stepped forward and held out her foot, preparing to crush the Dark-type under her weight.

Logan quickly raised his Heavy Ball, sensing the honest danger that Snorlax currently was, but Maleah had other plans.

"Thunderbolt!"

From the smoke of Persian's crater, electricity cackled. It zapped into Snorlax's body, freezing her in place. Sparks emitted from her body as a paralysis condition set in, and she struggled as she tried to get back to a standing position.

"Persian, Play Rough!"

Persian jumped forward, her body glowing with a salmon colored energy. She swiftly struck Snorlax directly in the face, and then she landed back to the ground. Before Snorlax could counter-attack, Persian lunged forward once more, tackling the larger Pokémon in the gut. This time, Snorlax was injured by the strike, and to everyone's surprise, she fell backwards, landing in an unconscious slump.

Logan stared wide-eyed at his Pokémon. Snorlax wasn't sleeping but was instead knocked out. He slowly walked out on the field and examined her, and then, he let the red light withdraw Snorlax back into the Heavy Ball.

"That was a close one," Maleah said as she pet Persian on the head. "But I guess a well trained Pokémon can outclass one that is essentially still wild."

"Yeah," Logan muttered. He held the Heavy Ball tightly in his hand, still in disbelief that Persian was able to pick up the win so handily. "I guess I still have a lot of work to do."

Seshiru and Yurie both ran onto the field, and Yurie patted Logan the back, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I think that Snorlax actually needed this loss," Logan said. "It's sometimes best to be humbled, I think."

"And I've seen what you can do," Maleah said. "You'll have no problem getting Snorlax to come over, I think."

Yurie looked onto the battlefield, observing the destruction that Snorlax had done with only three attacks. Had the battle took place in the city, the damage would have been considerably more costly.

"How about we get to Saffron?" Seshiru suggested. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"Today's dish is tsukemen!" Yurie explained as the four all received their food. The server set down four plates with light brown noodles and one egg sliced down the middle. The server then followed those dishes with four small bowls filled with a dark brown soup. It had a thin piece of meat and small diced onions floating within.

Logan picked up the soup and took in a big whiff of it, smelling a concentrated soy scent. He grinned, knowing that he was in for something delicious.

"Don't drink the broth," Seshiru said. "It's too strong by itself."

Yurie nodded. "Take the noodles, dip them, and then slurp away!"

Maleah laughed as she put some of the noodles in her small broth bowl. "I think it's really cute how slurping your noodles shows respect in this part of the world." She looked at Logan. "I still don't have the hang of it though."

"Neither do I. It's a hard habit to get into," he replied.

The four then slurped away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I think, since I live in Japan, this is the kind of chapter where I feel like I can offer something more than maybe other writers can with Pokémon fanfics. I imagine, since Celadon and Saffron are based off of the Tokyo area, that they'd pretty much merge into one another like Tokyo and its surrounding cities. You don't know when one city ends and the other begins.

So, Maleah. She'll be with the group for awhile (not permanently). I've been trying to think of effective ways to write the rivals this time around. I think I failed with writing Camille as an effective rival in Hoenn, so I'm gonna try to do better with Maleah and Sora in Kanto.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Another victory for Logan but it was a close call. Erika was calm and focused, I especially liked the strategies she used with Bellossom. I guess battling in front of a large crowd was too much for Charmanders first battle, guess Logan has help his newest fire type get over its stage fright and boost its confidence. Speaking of hard work Nidorans finally paid off with this gym victory and evolving into a Nidorino, although I do wonder what is up with his rivalry with Mightyena. __Meanwhile it sounds like Logan has made zero progress with Snorlax, hopefully that will change in the next few weeks after this close battle."_ \- One thing I'm really trying to do with Logan's team this time around is emphasize how difficult it can be to be a trainer. Nidorino is willing to fight, but he doesn't get along with Mightyena. Mightyena is exhausted. Snorlax is impossible to raise. And Charmander is too afraid to fight.

CrescentApple - _"__I saw the title and I thought "eek." Logan is a true American in my head. Cold pizza is good XD. Hmm, I confused Celadon City with Cerulean city. Ah well. Nidoran is impressive. Weak, but reliable. In this battle, when Logan sent out Nidoran I thought the only way the pokemon could pull a win was if he evolved. He is one step away from becoming Nidoking :) __That's quite a loss for Charmander. Poor guy."_ \- Cold pizza is the best. Logan doesn't know how to evolve Nidorino, so we might be awhile away from him evolving.

wisdom-jewel - _"__At least Yurie wants Logan to be healthy. She could have given him something like La Croix which is like drinking static. __I do think it is too soon for him to call out Charmander. Both need to bond with each other. I do think Charmander is too shy and unsure of Logan. Like there is nothing for him to go on."_ \- Their next battle together will be more easier on the Fire-type. And I've never had La Croix.


	16. Tendon

**Chapter 15 - Tendon**

* * *

"Have you decided on your team for today?" Seshiru asked. Yurie, Seshiru, and Maleah were all preparing. Maleah was uncomfortable with having Logan sleep in the same room with them, so he was forced to get his own room.

Yurie finished tying the red sash around her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that the orange dress really went with her form. "Yeah, but I want to keep it a little bit of a secret. I don't want to ruin any surprises."

"I'm so excited to see a contest! I've only ever heard about them!" Maleah exclaimed. "Do your best, Yurie!"

Saffron's contest hall was one of the biggest that Yurie had ever been to. It reminded her a lot of the grand festival, and the audience that turned out was roughly the same size. Hundreds of tourists from around the world would be watching her today, and for the first time in months, the nerves got to her.

She sat in the back room and watched on the television as people poured in, and no matter where she looked, she couldn't find Logan and the other two.

"Welcome everyone, to the Saffron City Autumn Contest! We have hundreds of audience members and dozens of competitors, but only one person will be taking home _this_!" the announcer yelled as she held up a ribbon with gold and red lace. "As usual, we'll start with the appeal rounds! One by one, every contestant will show off what their Pokémon can do in a dazzling or dramatic fashion! This will give us a sense of the trainers and their style! Let's begin!"

There were only about thirty competitors this time around, and not a lot of them stuck out to Yurie. But there was one boy that caught her eye. He appealed with what appeared to be a fully evolved Pokémon. It was large and green with a flower around the bottom of its long neck. It used simple Grass-type attacks, and although it had a sense of grace to its movements, there was never any doubt that it held a deeper power.

The boy was popular too. He had a nice smile with perfect white teeth. His hair was pitch black and cut neatly, and he was thin. His face was attractive, and when he gave his Pokémon their commands, the crowd swooned. He wasn't Yurie's type, but the other girls in the backroom were clearly infatuated with him. Once he finished his appeal and returned, they greeted and cheered for him as though they were cheerleaders rather than his competition.

Yurie couldn't pay it much mind though, as her name was the next one called. She ran down the hallway, and the lights dimmed as she came out onto the stage. They lit up, and the crowd started to cheer loudly for her. She still couldn't see Logan and the other two though.

"Alright, then," she said. "Go, Squirtle!"

She threw her Poké Ball into the air, and it exploded open. Squirtle emerged from the light, and he dove forward. At the last moment, he exited his shell and did a handstand before flipping forward and landing on his legs. He grinned as he took in the crowd's applause.

"This is our first appeal together! Let's do our best!" Yurie said. Squirtle simply nodded in response. "Use Bubble into the air!"

Squirtle started to spin around as he released bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles surrounded his body and then shot upwards. They formed a line straight up, but as time went on, they started to separate.

"Withdraw!"

With a soft _pop_, Squirtle absorbed himself into his shell.

"And now, Iron Tail!"

Only Squirtle's tail emerged from the shell, now covering in a metallic energy. With a quick flick against the ground, Squirtle flung himself upwards. One by one, he popped against each of the bubbles. He continued, constantly increasing in elevation until one last _pop_; all of the bubbles had been destroyed.

"Water Gun!"

Squirtle turned his body, and released a stream of water from his shell. It blasted against the stage, keeping Squirtle in the air. Slowly, he descended back to the ground, and the crowd cheered as he made his final pose.

"Good job, Yurie! What an appeal!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

Squirtle turned and ran back to Yurie, and then the two returned to the hallway. When they entered the backroom, they didn't receive the same praise as the boy from before. Yurie didn't mind though, and she took her seat as she waited for the other appeals to finish. She watched them intensely, trying to take mental notes of all of her possible opponents.

"You're not bad," a voice said from the side, breaking her focus. She turned to find the attractive boy from before. He was standing with one of his hands on his hips and his other hand out. "The name is Omori. Kitahara Omori."

"I'm Yurie. Kawahara Yurie."

"I know who you are. You're Little Miss Yurie. You're one of the top prospects from Hoenn. I've been looking forward to meeting you, but I was hoping that we'd meet in the grand festival. Can I take a seat?"

Yurie patted the bench that she sat on and nodded. "Go ahead."

Omori sat down and crossed his legs. He never took his eyes off of Yurie though. She turned her attention back to the screen, which physically upset him.

"Um, so how do you like Kanto? I'm from Johto actually, so the culture isn't too different."

"It's fun so far."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Yurie didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the screen, and Omori wasn't quite sure what to do. The other girls kept staring at the two of them. Some of them appeared jealous that he had chosen to talk with Yurie over them.

"So-" Omori started, but something didn't fire correctly in his head, and he was unsure of what to say.

"That concludes the Performance Round!" the announcer yelled, breaking Omori's trail of thoughts even more. "We'll now reveal the four coordinators that will be moving onto the finals!"

"I bet we made it," Omori said. "You're pretty awesome, and I'm… well… pretty awesome."

As Omori said this, his picture appeared on the screen, and the girls squealed with excitement, not realizing that their chances of moving on were now reduced. The second person revealed was a girl who almost fainted upon being chosen. And then it was Yurie's face. The last trainer was a boy named Takumi Ito from Kanto, and the Battle Round was set.

"Let's do our best," Omori said. "If we both win, then we'll battle each other in the finals. It isn't the grand festival, but a battle of that much importance belongs on a stage this big, at the very least."

"You talk a lot," Yurie said with a smile.

Omori looked as though he had been stabbed, and he hung his head low as the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "We will now go into a fifteen minute intermission! Everyone, get your snacks, because it's about to get intense!"

"We should prepare. Good luck!" Yurie exclaimed. She picked up Squirtle into her arms and then stood up before going to the hallway. Omori never once took his eyes off of her. Upon filing out into the hallway with the coordinators that had lost, Yurie saw Logan from down the hallway. He ran quickly, Mightyena at his side.

"Not a bad start! Not surprised that you made it either! I'm so glad that you taught Squirtle Iron Tail. It'll come in handy," Logan said. He lightly punched her in the arm. "Do you have any good strategies going into the next round?"

Yurie sighed. "I'm taking a little bit of a risk, and I'm going to battle with Oddish. I know that we haven't done much, but she's surprisingly strong. I'm going to try using strategies I haven't used before."

"I'm excited to see what you do!" Logan exclaimed. "Seshiru said that she's getting tendon for our snack. I don't know what it is, but she said it's fried!"

"It's delicious!" Yurie yelled. "I kind of wish I could eat with you guys…"

"Hey," a voice called from behind. Yurie turned to find Omori at the doorway. His arms were folded. "Who's this guy?"

"Hello," Logan said. "I'm Logan."

Omori looked him up and down as he walked forward. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

The two trainers looked at one another. With the exception of Haruto, people would bring up that kind of question when they were separate, but never together.

"Um. No," Logan said.

"We're just friends."

Omori grinned. "Good. Because I think that Yurie and I would make a great power couple. It'd be good for our coordinator image. I think that we could make a decent brand from it. Little Miss Yurie and Almighty Omori."

"Power couple?" Logan wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Yurie asked.

"We can work out the details later," Omori said. He blew a kiss. "You keep on preparing. We have a date in the finals." He turned back around and walked into the backroom.

Logan was now in stunned silence. He was unsure of what to say to Yurie at this point, and from the look on her face, she wasn't quite sure how to process what just happened either.

"I'm gonna… prepare," she said.

"Yeah," Logan replied. He smiled and lightly punched her in the arm again. "Go beat your new boyfriend!"

Yurie jolted up straight, but before she could say anything, Logan had already turned around and started running down the hallway. When he was out of sight, she stamped her feet down and huffed.

"He's not!" she yelled. But Logan couldn't hear her.

The fifteen minutes were up quickly. During the entirety of the break, Yurie stewed in anger. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Omori for having a big mouth or angry at Logan for teasing her like that. But no matter, she was angry.

Omori's battle was first, and it wasn't a very long one. He used a small yellow Pokémon. It was cute, which he used to play up to the crowd. The combination of an attractive young male and an adorable small mouse Pokémon really resonated with the crowd.

Yurie scanned the Pokémon with her Pokédex. It looked familiar, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older," the Pokédex chimed.

Yurie compared the Pokédex's picture to the Pichu that she saw on the television screen. Omori's Pichu had small tufts coming from the tip of its left ear. And despite what the Pokédex said, this Pichu seemed to have no problem with its power. He won with a few electric combinations, and soon enough, Yurie and her opponent were called to the stage.

Yurie's opponent was Takumi Ito. He appeared to be younger than Yurie, and during their walk through the hallway, he refused to look at her. He wore a simple red t-shirt, blue jeans, and walking shoes. His arms shook nervously, but before Yurie could say anything to try to calm him down, he ran out onto the stage.

"Trainer's, you know the rules!" the announcer said. "You either win by knocking out your opponent's points, making their Pokemon faint, or by having more points when the timer goes off."

The two trainer's nodded.

"Begin!"

"Go, Oddish!"

"Spearow!"

The two Pokemon emerged on the stage. Oddish jumped into the air and let the leaves on her head twirl around playfully. She then looked at her opponent, noticing that it was one of her natural predators. The bird Pokemon scratched at the stage with her claws and cawed while she prepared to battle.

"Don't hold back! Oddish, use Razor Leaf!" Yurie ordered.

Oddish leapt forward and twisted her body. She released the leaves from the top of her head before shooting them across the field.

"Double Team!" Takumi yelled.

Before the leaves could make contact with Spearow, she screeched and then multiplied. The leaves blasted straight through one of her clones, and then she encircled the Grass-type.

"I hate Double Team," Yurie muttered to herself.

"Aerial Ace!" Takumi commanded.

In a sudden flash, all of the clones disappeared, and the real Spearow shot forward, a white energy exploding off of her beak.

"Acid!" Yurie ordered out of desperation.

Oddish belched and then turned around. She took the attack directly, but the force of the blow caused her to spit up her attack, dousing Spearow in the back. The Flying-type screeched as the poison did its damage, but with a fast enough movement, she was able to shake the attack off of her before any damaging ailments could happen.

Takumi appeared nervous. He shook as he prepared for his next attack. "Use-use Steel Wing!"

_I won't be able to directly counter with Acid like before if Spearow is covered in that metallic energy,_ Yurie thought.

Spearow shot forward, her wings turning into an iron-like color.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Before Spearow could get much closer, Oddish jumped and twisted around. She released a beam of pink light from her mouth. It flashed across the stage, making direct contact with Spearow, but the Flying-type managed to simply sliced through it like butter.

"Oh no!" Yurie exclaimed. "Grab it!"

Spearow finally made contact, but before she could get away, Oddish lashed out. She grabbed ahold of Spearow and held on tightly. Spearow squawked, but she couldn't get away, leaving Yurie to make her next order.

"Sleep Powder!"

Oddish shook, letting a powder come off of her body. It slowly floated back to the ground, and it doused Spearow. The squawking started to come out less and less, and soon, Spearow was snoozing in Oddish's leaves.

The crowd awed as Oddish rocked Spearow back and forth gently, letting her sleep peacefully. Oddish smiled happily as she held what she now considered to be her baby in her leaves.

Takumi looked up at his points, noticing that they were being depleted with every passing second, and panic started to set in. "Spearow, wake-wake up!" he ordered. But it was useless; the Pokemon was fast asleep.

And then, the buzzer sounded. Everyone turned their attention, taking note that Takumi's points had been drained completely. The trainer's shoulders slumped before he returned his Pokemon. Yurie tried to catch his attention as the two returned to the hallway, but Takumi avoided her, taking off before she could say anything.

"How odd," she muttered to herself.

"It looks like our final round is set! Little Miss Yurie will be taking on the Almighty Omori!" the announcer called. The sound of their two names together like that made Yurie angry. She stomped her way back to the backroom, kicked open the door and glared at her next opponent. He smiled and then clapped his hands together while the announcer said, "We'll be taking a five minute intermission!"

"You hear that?" Omori asked. "The crowd is going to eat it up! This is going to be a star making performance for the both of us! Let's do our best!"

"What is your deal?" Yurie asked. It was now only the two of them, so she wasn't afraid to make a scene. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"I know you're not my girlfriend," Omori said. "But contests aren't just about the Pokémon, ya know? The best coordinators out there are fashion icons. They're models. They're idols. You have to strut your stuff, and I think there's a market out there for a couple in the coordinator world!" He motioned to the necktie that he was wearing. It was tucked into his vest, but the red still stuck out in contrast to the black of his other clothing. "I'm even wearing a red tie which matches your red sash. And it wasn't on purpose! We just think alike."

Yurie had never put too much thought into her image before. She always went onto the stage, did her appeals, battled her hardest, and then went to the next city. But since she met Seshiru, she was told that she should dress the part. And now Omori was trying to convince her to try to become some sort of idol. She was unsure of it all.

"You don't gotta be my girlfriend in real-life," Omori said. "But how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah. If I win, then we become a coordinator couple. It can be our thing. We'll gain hundreds of fans. They'll love it," he said.

Yurie thought about it for a moment. She didn't love the idea of faking a relationship. "What if I won? What could you offer me?"

"Your friend, Logan, right? I'll teach you the secrets that'll make him love you."

"What?"

"You like him, right?"

Yurie was stunned silent.

"If you win, I'll teach you what guys like. I'm a guy. I know guys."

Yurie was quiet for a little bit longer. Everyone was telling her about her feelings towards Logan, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She understood that she liked him, but the fact that everyone else seemed to understand as soon as they saw them together irked her. What bothered her even more was the fact that Logan seemed too oblivious to notice it himself.

"Deal."

* * *

"And now onto our finals! Both of our coordinators today have each won one ribbon in Kanto so far! They're looking to add a second one to their collection which will put them one step closer to the Kanto Grand Festival!" the announcer yelled as the two walked onto the stage. "And would you look at that, they have matching accessories!"

The cameras focused on Yurie's sash and Omori's necktie. He smiled and winked at her before they took their positions in their trainers' boxes.

"Begin!"

"Pichu, go!"

"Oddish, let's do this!"

The two Pokémon exploded from their Poké Balls, and they appeared onto the stage. Pichu cocked his head and smiled while Oddish was hungry for battle.

"If I remember correctly, Logan had a Raichu. Did you ever own a Pichu?" Maleah asked.

Logan, who was trying to balance holding Yurie's egg and eating fried vegetables, looked at her. "It was the first Pokémon that I caught in Alola, actually."

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Start with Acid!"

Pichu unleashed electric sparks from his body, but Oddish was fast. She belched, throwing up a green liquid into the air. It collided with the surge of electricity, cancelling it out immediately. The air was then filled with green smoke, and Pichu started a small coughing fit.

"Razor Leaf!" Yurie's voice called.

Oddish ran forward into the green smoke, and then, without much warning, leaves exploded from the other end. They raced towards Pichu, but he and his trainer were insync.

"Thunder Punch!"

Both of Pichu's fists crackled with electricity, and he began to swing wildly. Every leaf was torn to shreds as he blasted through them with ease. The Grass-type attack quickly finished, and then Pichu ran forward, ready to jab into the smoke.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

What Oddish was doing could not be seen, but suddenly, the green smoke started to shift and blow. A mix of green smoke and pink energy swirled together, and they blew at Pichu. The Electric-type was lifted into the air, and he flew backwards, landing on his behind in front of Omori. The Pokémon huffed and then stood back up.

"Sleep Powder!" Yurie ordered. Her commands were relentless and quick. There was no time for her to lose.

"Defensive Surf!"

"What?!"

Oddish danced around, and a powder fell from her body. She twisted her body around, shooting the powder forward. It swirled through the air directly towards Pichu, but the Electric-type was more than prepared. He focused his energy, and from out of nowhere, water exploded around him. He span around, and the water surrounded his body. It absorbed all of the powder, easily washing it away.

"And now Thunder Punch!"

Pichu, as though he was surfing, raced forward using the water that he created. One of his fists surged with electricity, and he lunged forward, knocking Oddish directly in the mouth. Oddish flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. She rolled slightly before she was able to find her footing, and she used one of her leaves to help balance her.

_A move like Surf coming from such a small Pokémon is amazing. Not only that, but Pichu doesn't look like he should be able to use Surf at all. He has the perfect counter for my Sleep Powder. And if I'm not careful, every attack could be absorbed like that,_ Yurie thought.

"I was thinking that when we become a couple, we should go get headshots taken. There's a professional photographer here in Saffron. I'm sure we'd look great," Omori said.

"That's not going to happen!" Yurie said. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Defensive Surf!"

As Oddish formed the leaves for her attack, Pichu focused his energy. The water reappeared, and it started to surround him once again.

"Combination Dazzling Gleam!"

Before Oddish could unleash her attack forward, her eyes started to glow pink. She let out a soft cry and released the leaves and pink energy. The attacks barraged against Pichu's defensive maneuver, and to his surprise, a few of the leaves broke through. They sliced into Pichu, and the water energy dissipated.

Omori observed the scene. His Pokémon was weakened by the attack, and he was now struggling to get up. They had no other options but to use their strongest attack. "Volt Tackle!"

Yurie knew what was coming, and she was unsure if Oddish could handle it. She had battled with a Raichu that used Volt Tackle before, and it was one of the strongest attacks that she had witnessed.

Pichu stamped his small feet to the ground as electricity started to spark off of his body. He got down onto all fours, and then, like a bolt of lightning, he burst forward. Electricity exploded off of him, and every moment, he got closer and closer.

"Sleep Powder!" Yurie yelled at the last moment.

Pichu collided directly with Oddish and there was a burst of smoke from the single attack. The smoke covered the two Pokémon, hiding the results of the powerful strike. But soon, it all faded away, and only one Pokémon remained standing. Oddish breathed heavily while Pichu was in a sitting position. His eyes were closed, and he was left snoring.

"What?!" Omori screeched. "That should have finished it!"

Yurie laughed nervously. "I guess my strategy paid off!"

The crowd awed as they observed the adorable spiky-ear Pichu doze off. But Yurie wasn't swayed. She looked up at her points, seeing that she was below Omori. She only had one option.

"Razor Leaf!"

Now at close-ranged, Oddish unleashed the storm of leaves from her body, and they ripped against Pichu. The Electric-type flew through the air, and he crashed down hard in front of Omori. He was no longer snoring away, but was rather in a state of complete unconsciousness.

The buzzer sounded.

"We have our winner!" the announcer yelled. "After one intense battle, it'll be Kawahara Yurie who will be walking away with the Saffron City Autumn Ribbon today!"

Omori picked up his Pokémon and held him tightly in his arms like a baby. The crowd awed as the cameras zoomed in on them. Yurie walked to the middle of the stage where she would meet with the announcer and get her ribbon.

"Congratulations, Yurie! You've earned this ribbon!" the announcer said while she held up the red prize. She tried to hand it over, but then Omori lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, if I may, can I give the ribbon to her?" he asked.

The announcer blushed and then gave Omori the ribbon. He held it lightly in his hands before getting down on one knee and holding it in the air. The crowd all shrieked and girls started to squeal.

"He's so cute!"

"She's so cute!"

"They're so cute!"

Yurie was furious, but she kept a straight face. She took the ribbon from Omori and then held it up into the air with one hand. Omori then stood next to her, grabbed her other hand, and held it up. He smiled as she grew red with anger.

"You're blushing."

"You're dead."

"So, a deal is a deal," Yurie said.

The two were now in the backroom, and they were gathering their belongings. Once again, it was just the two of them.

"A deal is a deal," he replied. He put his hand to his chin. "But I'm not sure if I want to honor my side of it, because…"

"Because?"

"Well, Yurie. The way that you battle, it honestly is to be admired. I think I'd like to ask you on a real date. I can't give you advice for other guys. I want you to be my girlfriend. My real girlfriend."

"What?! I don't know you!"

Omori grinned. "Then, I guess we'll have to go on a date to get to know each other. I'm a busy boy though, so I probably won't see you for awhile. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Are you not listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening!" Omori exclaimed. He took Yurie by the hand. "Don't worry, dear. I promise you. I'm a great boyfriend. I may be popular with the ladies, but my eyes are only for you."

Logan stood in the hallway, and that's all that he needed to hear.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Omori is based off another one of my tea club friends. I think I need a character to express their feelings for Yurie. But as I was writing Omori, I still don't know if his feelings are genuine or not. Anyways, time to bring back an old friend!

Also, thanks to wisdom-jewel for Takumi. He may be making a return at some point, but maybe he's too shy.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"__I do think Logan has his work cut out for him. Snorlax and Charmander aren't going to listen because they don't think he's good enough or they are too shy. So he must really work on both of them in order to make them into powerhouses. Maleah seems to be a good trainer. It would be interesting to see all of her Pokemon."_ \- Maleah won't reveal any of her other Pokemon for awhile (doesn't want to give Logan the advantage), but I really like the team I made up for her.

CrescentApple - _"__Hehe. This reminds me of the time I traded my lvl 70 Charizard from original Red to Blue, where I still only had one badge. He lost to a lvl 10 Clefairy. Amusing Logan thought Kanto Meowth looked off, while Seshiru thought an Alolan Persian looked strange. Great battle in which i expected Snorlax to have been the winner. You said you are trying to show the complicated side of a trainer raising his Pokemon and its working. Logan's team is literally all over the place. And even though he' only a few badges in, it feels like he lost more battles in Kanto and is struggling far more here than he did in Hoenn. __There is literally no balance. It's a fresh new idea and I'm okay with it."_ \- He's winning more, but also struggling a lot more too. It's an interesting balance, but I enjoy writing it this way. Only his Mightyena is reliably strong, but as he's mentioned a few times, he's overusing him.

The Imprisoned of Hell - _"__That Snorlax seems a little untamed. But that to be expected sometimes with newly caught Pokémon. Hopefully later on Logan will be able to get through to her and she'll become a powerful member of his team."_ \- Right now, she's the most powerful member. But once she learns to work with Logan, she'll become even more dangerous.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Maleah seems like a good trainer with lots of energy, it also looks like she is a fan of Logan too. Her Alolan Persian was quite powerful and had a great variety of moves. Logan lost but due to some of the issues with his current team. Snorlax didn't do anything Logan said and her power really tore up the battlefield, hopefully this loss will cause Snorlax to rethink somethings. Nidorino did put up a good fight but lost due to a lack of experience and maybe a lack of a powerful move, maybe Logan can use a TM on the poison type. __Maybe a move like Sludge Bomb, Shadow Claw, or Venoshock (if ability is Poison Point)."_ \- I... haven't put much thought into the special abilities. I have some free time today, so I'll get on that. As for TM's, Logan will bust them out again soon.

SkillCheat7 - _"__Nidorino might be a tough battler but he needs new moves, Logan should teach him at least one TM. __Hopefully after this lost Snorlax will begin to have an attitude adjustment, or her behavior will get worse"_ \- I wonder what would make a more interesting story...

xZyrkon - _"Yay. Someone from Alloa. And also yeah, i think maybe Logan should get a Gigantamax charizard? Idk. Also yeah if he doesn't he could trade for a gigantamax Lapras maybe? Anyway Nice story! __uwu"_ \- uwu to you too. I've been thinking about how I'd write Gigantamax, if I ever got there. I'm going to stick to the lore than Pokemon has set out for us, so Gigantamaxing won't be happening anywhere by Galar. But I've put some thought into it. Favorite Gigantamax is Snorlax though.


	17. Abura Soba

**Chapter 16 - Abura Soba**

* * *

There was still a lot to do in Saffron City, so the group made a weeklong reservation at the Pokémon Center. Logan was still left alone while Yurie, Seshiru, and Maleah all shared a room.

"I was thinking that we can go to the Battle Arena tomorrow," Seshiru said as Logan came to the table. His brown hair was messed up, as he hadn't showered yet, and he left his hat in the room. He sat down some hot cocoa for the group and then yawned, taking a seat next to Maleah.

"I've never seen a Battle Frontier battle before," Maleah said. "I really want to see how it goes down!"

"One big difference between gym battles and the Battle Frontier is that the Battle Frontier doesn't take into account the power of your current team. They use strong Pokémon no matter what," Seshiru said. "I don't really have time to train new Pokémon because of this."

Yurie smiled as she took a drink of her hot cocoa. She looked towards Logan, but he avoided her gaze. "And then, we can go to Logan's battle the day after tomorrow!"

Logan simply nodded.

"I think I'll break off from the group at that time," Maleah said. "It's been fun being with you, but I don't want to give myself an unfair advantage over Logan by watching his battle."

"Have you decided which gym you want to battle?" Seshiru asked.

"I'll battle the Fighting-type gym," Maleah exclaimed.

Logan nodded and licked whipped cream from his lips. "And I want to try my hand at the Psychic-type gym. Which one did you battle when you traveled?"

"I battled the Psychic gym," Seshiru said. "It was one of the hardest challenges I ever had."

"I'm all about challenge."

The Pokémon Center doors slid open, and someone came barreling through them. She was familiar to the group, but she moved so fast, that they couldn't get a perfect picture of who she was. She had long black hair and wore a thick brown sweater that looked like it was handknitted. She smacked her hands against the counter, and in a panic, stated, "Nurse Joy! I need to sign up for the contest!"

"Is that…" Yurie started. She tried to remember back a few weeks ago to her first contest in Kanto. "Reina?"

"Dear, the contest was yesterday," Nurse Joy said. "There will be another contest, but it's in two weeks."

"W-what?" Reina asked. "But… but today!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Reina lifted her arm and let the large sweater fall to her elbows. She checked her watch, and after a few moments, came to a conclusion. "It's broken!"

The Pokémon Center doors slid open again, and someone else entered. He walked a lot slower than Reina, and to Logan and Yurie's surprise, he was also someone that they knew well. He wore a familiar green button up shirt and black jeans.

"I told you," Yuta said. He sighed and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Why would your watch be correct but my Pokédex be wrong?"

"Because my watch was from my grandma!" Reina said. She ran to Yuta and glared at him through her thick rimmed glasses. It was then that they noticed the four other trainers staring at them.

Everyone paused as they tried to process what was going on. Yurie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yuta was standing face to face with Reina, and out of all of the people that she saw Yuta meeting in the world, Reina was not one of them.

"Hey," Logan said.

Yuta looked at the group, and then back to Reina, and then back to the group.

"Hey," Reina said back. She locked eyes with Yurie. "Yurie! It's too late! The contest is already over! We missed it!"

Yurie laughed. "Yeah. I know. I was there."

"Oh. How did you do?"

Yurie smiled. "I won!"

Reina squealed and she ran over to their booth. She squeezed herself tightly onto Yurie's side, forcing Seshiru up against the window.

"I've been training super hard, and I'm sure I'm a lot stronger now! If we battle, I know I'd win!"

"You have a lot of confidence," Seshiru said.

It was then that Yuta made his way over to the table. Instead of trying to fit into the booth, he just stood over them, his hands in his pockets. "She has a good teacher."

"I am so confused," Logan muttered. "About so many things."

"So, you really found yourself a traveling partner?" Yurie asked.

"Yep!" Reina and Yuta said at the same time. They glared at one another, and then Reina looked back at Yurie.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Reina asked.

"Yep!" Yurie and Yuta said together. "We're from the same town."

"Sugoi…" Reina muttered.

"I never took you as someone who would travel with another human," Logan said jokingly. "But this will be good for you."

Yuta nodded. He grabbed a nearby empty chair and pulled it up to the end of the table and placed it down gently before sitting. "Yeah. I think it can be healthy to travel with someone else. My training time has taken a nosedive though."

"How many badges have you won?" Logan asked.

"Four."

Reina perked up. "And I've won two ribbons!"

"So, we're tied," Yurie said with a smile.

Yuta looked around the table, and he instantly knew the other two trainers, but he tried to play it off like he didn't. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Seshiru."

"My name's Maleah."

Yuta nodded. "Are you both competing in the league this year?"

Maleah grinned. "I am!"

Yuta looked relieved when Seshiru shook her head. "That's good. If I remember correctly, you only made it to the Top 16 in the Manalo Conference, so I'm not too worried. Seshiru, on the other hand, is strong."

Maleah glared. "What in the world does that mean?"

Reina stood up and flicked Yuta on the nose. The boy froze up, unsure of what just happened or how to instantly respond. "What did I say about thinking before you speak!" Reina snapped. Her demeanor had changed completely.

"I did think!" Yuta said.

"Don't think about the results! Think about your words and how they could hurt people!"

Yurie giggled. "This might actually be good for you, Yuta."

The group finished their breakfast, and Logan finally went to take his shower. He no longer bathed with someone else like when he was in Hoenn. He was all alone, so he could enjoy the bath to himself. In a sense, he was a bit lonely, but he was able to now have a bath uninterrupted.

Back in Hoenn, he was taught by Himawari. Before one enters the bath, they are supposed to clean off as much as possible. There were small personal showers at every bath. They would sit on their own stools, and rinse off. First, Logan would fill up a small bucket with insanely hot water. Logan would start with his hair. He'd lather in the shampoo, and then he'd allow it to sit for awhile. Then, he would work on the body shampoo, pouring it into a small rag and rubbing it around his whole body. During this time, the water in the bucket would start to cool. He would rinse all of it off with one quick dump of the water over his head. And then, only after all of the soap and dirt was washed away was it okay to get into the bath.

Meanwhile, the rest all moved to the Pokémon Center's courtyard. They all released their Pokémon, and while the trainers had their conversations, most of the Pokémon played.

Yurie's Pokémon: Torchic, Minun, Turtwig, Oddish, and Squirtle played tag with Reina's Pokémon: Charmander and Butterfree. Seshiru's Poliwrath, Kingler, Floatzel, and Quagsire all relaxed near the small fountain. They continued to avoid the other Pokémon. And Yuta's Pokémon: Sceptile, Salamence, Glalie, and three other Pokémon that Yurie had not seen before, all spent their time in the shade. One of the Pokémon looked like it could have been an evolved form of Squirtle, but Yurie didn't want to assume. Maleah decided to keep her Pokémon in their balls, because she didn't want Yuta analyzing any of them.

"It feels like time is going by so fast," Yuta said. "Now that I have the swing of things, adventuring comes easy. Reina makes it difficult though."

Reina just remained silent. She fiddled with her grandma's watch, trying to get it to work again.

"I travel alone," Maleah said. "The journey can get lonely, but I get to spend a lot of time with my Pokémon. I think we've bonded really well because of it."

Yurie smiled at Seshiru. "Since Seshiru is with us, we're learning a lot about Kanto! She's made the journey pretty exciting so far!"

Seshiru nodded. "It's very nostalgic to walk all of these roads again."

"Maleah," Yuta said. "I'm sorry about that comment from before. I genuinely didn't mean any offense by it. I'm just not very good at…"

"Talking," Reina said, finishing his sentence. "He's a very odd human being with a very human heart!"

Yurie giggled. "You've really grown!"

Yuta tried to hide it, but he smiled at Yurie's compliment. "You too, Yurie. I think, and I want you to know how hard this is to say, I respect you now."

Yurie was frozen. The Yuta that sat before her was not the same Yuta that she knew a year ago. This Yuta smiled and said polite things.

"Get that dumb smile off of your face," Yuta said.

Yurie huffed and then pulled her egg closer, but when she looked away, she couldn't help but smile. Then, the egg started to move. Its movements were different from before, and Yurie panicked for a moment. She set the egg on the table as energy emitted from it. It rocked back and forth before it started to take a new shape. It shifted and morphed, and soon, the energy exploded off of it. What was left in front of Yurie and her friends was a newborn Pokémon that almost everyone in the world was familiar with.

"Swee!" it said. The Pokémon was small, fluffy, and stood on four legs.

"Eevee," Yurie muttered. "My brother gave me an Eevee."

"Wow," Yuta and Reina muttered together.

"It's so cute!" Maleah declared.

Seshiru looked at the Pokémon. Seeing its face was nostalgic for her, but she also was shaken with an overwhelming sadness. She felt herself reaching out to the Pokémon, and to Eevee's surprise, Seshiru lightly put her hand on its head. Eevee spun around and smiled at Seshiru.

"Swee!"

Seshiru's throat locked up as though she was choking back tears. Her arm shook, and it fell to her side.

"It's cute," she managed to choke out. "Treat it with care."

Yurie, not noticing Seshiru's condition, reached out and lifted her new Pokémon into the air. She nestled her face against the Eevee's soft fur, enjoying the warmth of the newborn Pokémon.

Yuta looked at Seshiru with a quizzical look on his face. But rather saying something without thinking, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he exited the Pokémon Center. He put on his black hat with the white Poké Ball insignia on the front and then looked at the group.

"My egg hatched into Eevee!"

"Sweet!"

"Swee!"

Logan walked forward and lightly poked the Pokémon in the nose. "What's for lunch?"

"We're actually going to get going," Reina said. "I can't afford to be late for the next contest, so it's best that we get our head start."

Yuta nodded. "Yeah. No point in being in Saffron any longer."

"You don't want to join us for abura soba?"

Reina made a face as though she smelled something putrid, and she shook her head. "No. The oil isn't good for my stomach!"

Yuta nodded. "Keep eating like that, Yurie. You'll get fat."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Because of the corona virus, schools in Japan have essentially shut down. I now have a full month off. It kind of came out of nowhere, so I'll be writing a whole lot during my free time. I'm hoping to get ahead, because I only have up to Chapter 20 written with Kickin' It In Kanto. If you've missed it, I've started to post the finale to Awakening Alola recently.

So, Yurie now has a full team. Torchic, Minun, Turtwig, Squirtle, Oddish, and Eevee. It all came together pretty fast, but I plan on fleshing out their personalities a bit more in Kickin' It In Kanto. I think it's a solid team for a coordinator. I'm excited to see where it'll take her in the future. Her Eevee won't evolve for a very long time, but what do you think would fit Yurie's style the most?

Also, anyone wondering what's up with Seshiru?

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"I'm guessing that Omari will get jealous of Logan at some point. Also, I can see him try to get all of Kanto to make him and Yurie into an OTP. Maybe he is hoping it would become real at some point. But I want him to grow up and mature a bit. Like understanding that there are different types of love and he develops a type of love that is shared between friends. __And Takumi lost his first contest. But that's okay. He might get a mentor of some kind."_ \- Omori will eventually become one of my favorite characters to write. But I don't ever see Yurie truly falling for him. Haha As for Takumi, there's always a chance he could come back.

Haro654 - _"__So Omoroi is pretty much the Drew in the story?"_ \- I didn't write Omori with that intention, but I guess it'd be hard to argue that he doesn't fit that role. I don't remember that part of the anime too well anymore, but I always thought that Drew was intentionally antagonistic to May while Omori is kind of ignorant of his actions. He thinks he's being cute and endearing.

pokemonking0924 - _"Omori reminds me of both Drew and Harley, this OC seems like a playboy and loves to tease, hopefully he won't cause as much trouble as Harley did in the anime. Unfortunately for Yurie he has an eye on her and enjoys messing with her, Logan overheard this whole boyfriend nonsense Omori was blabbing about. __The only question is how much Logan overheard and what will he do about Yurie's "boyfriend""_ \- How much he overheard is a bit open ended, and you can see a bit of Logan being upset by what he heard in this chapter. But if there's anything we learned from Logan in Hoenn, he doesn't know how to handle his emotions.

CrescentApple - _"__oh good Omori is too hilarious. He reminds me of the "perfect" got a lot of people fall for. But it looks like he knows exactly how he is and doesn't mind at all. I honestly think his infactuation with Yurie is BECAUSE she isn't affected by his charms, and he probably finds that attractive. Almost like a challenge. Hope to see more Omori. The battle itself was pretty good. He has to be a really good trainer of Pichu can use all those fancy moves and become uninjured by them. My favorite is Oddish putting Spearow to sleep. Very unexpected, creative and funny. Logan listening... i don't know. He heard Yurie trying to tell Omori she isn't interested in their fake relationship. But did he hear the part about Omori saying he wouldnt help Yurie get with Logan? __If so, then... i dont know what to expect, hehe."_ \- Omori is coming back. Omori and Reina are Yurie's main rivals in Kanto. And every time, he'll still hit on Yurie, ignoring how she really feels.


	18. Monjayaki

**Chapter 17 - Monjayaki**

* * *

Yuta and Reina had left the group the day prior to get to Reina's next contest on time, and it was now time for Seshiru's second Battle Frontier match in Kanto. The group walked to the southern side of Saffron City where the battle was set to take place. Seshiru didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk, so the others just followed close behind in silence.

Seshiru called it the Battle Arena, and it was much different from the tent that she had battled at before. This was a building seemingly built many decades ago, but it was well kept. It contrasted the other buildings in Saffron with its wooden architecture and its shrine-like appearance.

Upon entering, they were met with chants and yells from those who were training at the dojo. They struck martial arts poses alongside their Pokémon, and the appearance of the four trainers didn't seem to bother them. They continued on with their drills while the four trainers walked down the path to the main part of the dojo. Seshiru slid open the paper door and walked in. A teenage girl wearing a blue and purple gi stood in the middle of the dojo. She had blonde hair that was curled inwards and a stirn expression on her face.

"What is your business," she asked, getting straight to the point.

Seshiru bowed her head. "I'm here to challenge the Frontier Brain."

"You?" the girl asked. "You look so weak."

Seshiru continued her bow without an answer.

"So be it. My name is Kogomi, and I'm known as the Arena Tycoon. The rules of my battle are simple. It is a three on three battle with no substitutions. Does this sound fair?"

"Yes," Seshiru answered, her head still lowered.

"Your friends can watch from the sidelines."

Logan, Yurie, and Maleah all walked alongside the edge of the tatami mats. This time, there were no stands for them to sit in. Yurie was the first to sit, lowering herself and sitting on her shins. Maleah shrugged and then followed suit. Logan, who just had the boot removed from his previously fractured leg, sat down and pulled his knees to his chest in what was still an uncomfortable position.

There was a loud and slow drumming noise as the two trainers took their positions, and the lights dimmed around the battlefield. Kogomi was first to move, and she threw her Poké Ball forward. A Pokémon that Logan was faintly familiar with appeared on the field. It had what appeared to be a green mushroom for a hat on its head, and it bounced on thick legs. It had two small hands that were retracted into its body. Logan knew that they could extend though, and they could do it at a moment's notice.

_Breloom is a Grass-type, so I'm already at a disadvantage. Whatever I do, I have to keep myself from making my situation worse,_ Seshiru thought. She pulled out her Poké Ball and threw it into the air. Floatzel appeared, her dual tails winding up rapidly behind her.

"Have you ever seen a Floatzel battle?" Yurie asked.

Both Maleah and Logan shook their heads and they sat forward, ready to observe the rare Pokémon in action.

There was a sound of a drum once more, and Kogomi took her chance.

"Giga Drain!"

"We gotta be faster! Use Earthquake!"

Breloom leaned over and started to shake its head. Green balls of energy dropped from the green helmet that it wore, and they slowly made their way across the field. But Floatzel wasn't deterred. She stomped her legs onto the ground, and the entire gym started to shake. Breloom's focus was broken, but the orbs didn't stop moving. They connected with Floatzel, and she let out a cry. Meanwhile, Breloom was shaken, and it fell backwards, but the energy absorbed by the Giga Drain had seemed to balance out the damage she had taken.

"Focus Punch!" Kogomi yelled.

"Fight back with Aqua Tail!"

The tails on Floatzel's back started to glow with aquatic energy, and she bounded forward. Meanwhile, Breloom started to focus chakra into its fist. Floatzel was fast, and reached Breloom in no time. She spun her body around and swung her tails at Breloom. The two used their attacks, and there was a small clash of energy. With a small explosion, Floatzel was sent reeling backwards. She landed hard in the middle of the field while Breloom remained cloaked by the smoke.

"Headbutt!" Kogomi commanded.

"It's coming in close!" Seshiru said. "Use your Ice Fang!"

Breloom exploded from the smoke at an insane speed, and Floatzel barely had the chance to stand back up. She was dealt a direct blow to the middle of her stomach, making her bend over from the pain. This didn't stop her attack though. In her bent over position, she formed ice at her jaws and then clamped down onto Breloom's tail. The Grass-type let out a shriek before Floatzel stepped back. She pulled, yanking Breloom into the air, and with a twist of her neck, she tossed the Grass-type upwards..

"And one more Aqua Tail!"

Floatzel was slower than before, but she raced forward. As the aquatic energy circled around her body, she twisted, slamming her tails into Breloom as it crashed into the ground. Breloom rolled against the tatami field, but it eventually found its grip before coming to a stop. It slowly stood back up, although its legs shook slightly.

"Got them on the ropes," Seshiru said calmly.

Floatzel let out a growl and lowered her head, preparing for Seshiru's next command. But then, her eyes started to droop. Her shoulders lowered, and within only a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Kogomi started to chuckle. "That's Spore for you."

"What?" Yurie wondered as she looked at the sleeping Pokémon. "What happened?"

Logan sighed. "It looks like Floatzel was put to sleep by a move called Spore. If used, the opponent is guaranteed to go to sleep."

"Which puts Seshiru in a pretty bad position," Maleah added.

"Giga Drain!" Kogomi ordered.

"Floatzel, wake up!"

But it was useless. Breloom unleashed orbs of green energy from its body that made their way across the field. The orbs connected with Floatzel and took over the entirety of her body. In her sleeping state, she still managed to release a loud yell that filled the whole field. She then slumped even further, but somehow, she remained standing.

"We'll finish this with one more attack!" Kogomi exclaimed. "Focus Punch!"

"Floatzel!"

Breloom let its chakra flow through its body and into one of its small hands before it looked up and then bounded forward. It extended its arm and raised its whole body, preparing to strike one final blow.

But then, Floatzel woke up with a sinister look on her face. Ice crystallized at her mouth, and she unhinged her jaw. Breloom was too focused on her attack to notice, but Floatzel was ready. She ducked, narrowly avoiding the strike before jolting upwards and clamping her jaws down onto Breloom's neck. The Grass-type let out a pained shriek while ice started to surround her body. She took a few steps back before collapsing completely. Floatzel let out one cry herself before she fell forward. Both Pokémon had used all of their energy.

Instead of the referee making the call, there was a single loud drum that was beaten. Seshiru and Kogomi, without a word, withdrew their Pokémon, and then made their next selection.

"Heracross, go!" Kogomi yelled. A blue beetle Pokémon emerged onto the field. It had a large horn that was rounded at the tip, and it lowered its head, trying to show off how impressive it was.

Logan scanned the Pokémon with his dex. "Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them."

Logan looked at the info on the Pokémon and its pictures. "This is the female variant," he said. "I've read about Heracross before, so I'm interested to see how it battles."

_The commonality between Breloom and Heracross is their Fighting-type traits. I don't have any clear advantages over them, so I'm going to have to simply battle smarter than she does,_ Seshiru thought.

With that, Seshiru's Kingler materialized on the tatami field. She clamped her giant pinsirs together and bubbles foamed at her mouth as she tried to intimidate Heracross.

"Heracross, start with Megahorn!"

"We're going head-on! Crabhammer!"

Heracross' move allowed her to dart across the field while Kingler awaited with her pinsirs opened up wide. The horn on Heracross' head lit up with dark green energy, and she jabbed forward, directly into Kingler's claw. She clamped down, but the energy that surged throughout Heracross made her able to withstand the attack. With one heave, Heracross tossed Kingler into the air.

"You're gonna have to be much stronger than that if you want to win!" Kogomi yelled. "Heracross, use Rock Tomb!"

With Kingler airborne, there was nowhere for her to go. Heracross dug her horn into the tatami mat, tearing a stone from the ground. With one more heave, she tossed the stone high into the air, breaking it into pieces.

"We can't dodge, so destroy them!" Seshiru ordered.

Kingler followed orders, and she swung her massive pinsir. Using the energy that she had built up from the previous attack, she easily smashed through the stones, crushing them into rubble. She then landed back on the ground safely and struck her claws together in an intimidating fashion.

"We have to go for a strong attack!" Seshiru declared. "Use Guillotine!"

"Guillotine?!" Logan wondered.

"What?" Yurie asked.

Both of Kingler's pinsirs began to glow with a white energy, and she walked forward as quickly as she could, holding out her claws. When she was within a few feet of Heracross, Kogomi made her command.

"Endure!"

Kingler struck, clamping her pinsirs down on the entirety of Heracross. There was a small explosion of energy, cloaking the two Pokémon. When the smoke faded away, both Pokémon remained standing. Heracross looked at Kingler with a sinister look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Yurie asked.

"Guillotine is usually a guaranteed one hit KO attack," Maleah said. "It's considered one of the strongest attacks in all of battling. It drains all of your opponent's energy."

"But then Kogomi had the perfect counter. She used Endure, which allows her Pokémon to absorb any strike, no matter how powerful," Logan said. "But now Heracross is on her last thread of strength. One more strike, and she's finished."

"Reversal!" Kogomi yelled.

Heracross quickly backed out from Kinger's pinsirs, and then she snapped forward, striking her body against Kingler with tremendous strength. The Water-type flew backwards, and she landed in front of Seshiru. Her legs wobbly, she managed to stand back up, but she looked incredibly weakened by the attack.

"What a technique…" Logan muttered. "Reversal does damage depending on how much health you have left. The less health you have, the more dangerous Reversal is."

"And since Heracross is the weakest she can be, Reversal is really dangerous?" Yurie asked, putting it all together.

Seshiru bawled up her fist. _If we can hit one attack, then we'll finish off Heracross, but with how strong Reversal is, we're putting ourselves at risk of fainting. One strike from either Pokémon, and this battle is over._

"It looks like I've backed you into a corner," Kogomi said. "Still think you have what it takes to beat me?"

Seshiru smiled. "I'm not backing down from a challenge."

"Neither are we. Heracross, Reversal!"

"Kingler…"

Heracross started to glow with a slight red veil of energy. She lowered her head and then bounded forward, tearing up some of the tatami mats below her feet with the power that she exuded. When she was only a few feet away from Kingler, Seshiru made her command.

"Uppercut with Crabhammer!"

Kingler seemingly mimicking Heracross' previous movements, took a step backwards and then ducked her head, narrowly avoiding Heracross' long horn. And then, with her claws covered in aquatic energy, she uppercutted, sending Heracross into the air. The Bug-type crashed into the ground, her body limp from the battle.

Once again, there was no referee, but instead a single beat of a drum. Kogomi nodded and returned her Pokémon before looking out at Kingler. The Water-type bobbed up and down, breathing heavily from the damage taken from Reversal.

"I really like strong trainers, so you've impressed me so far. But our battle isn't over yet," she said before drawing out her last Poké Ball and throwing it forward. A Pokémon familiar to Logan and Yurie, Medicham, materialized on the field.

"A trainer with a Medicham won the Hoenn Grand Festival last year," Yurie muttered. "Seshiru needs to be careful."

Seshiru observed the two Pokémon. Kingler was going to be done with one more attack, and whatever it was that she decided to do next, she had to make sure that it counted.

"Focus Punch!" Kogomi commanded.

"Perfect!" Seshiru responded. "This is your chance! Hit 'em with Guillotine!"

"If that hits, then she'll win!" Yurie said.

As Medicham bent over and began to charge chakra into her fist, Kingler started to run forward. Her pinsirs lit up with bright white energy, and she swung, but it was too late. Medicham was fast, easily ducking under the massive claws. She then jabbed, getting a direct hit on Kingler's face. The Water-type Pokémon froze in place, and then her legs buckled, and she collapsed to the ground.

The sound of the singular drum beat bounced off of the walls, and Seshiru nodded. She returned her Pokémon, and then thought for a moment, considering her last few options against Medicham.

"Speed hasn't been working against you," she said. "If I want to beat Medicham, I'm going to have to simply overpower her." With that, she threw her Poké Ball forward, and Quagsire emerged. He scratched his head and playfully smiled, seemingly irritating Medicham.

"I see," Kogomi said. "Ice Punch!"

Medicham pulled her hand back before she ran forward. Her arm started to crystallize as an ice energy took over it.

"Muddy Water!"

"Quag!" the Pokémon cried out as he twisted his body around. Dirtied water exploded from around him, forming an aquatic shield. Medicham didn't stop though, and she punched it, freezing the water, but also freezing her hand in place.

"Got 'em!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Now, use Mud Bomb!"

Quagsire smiled as he lifted his arms into the air, forming a ball of mud. He heaved before tossing it forward, blasting through the ice wall. It exploded upon impact, blasting Medicham backwards. Medicham did a roll before recovering. She shook her head, trying to get some of the mud out of her eyes.

"Ice Beam!" Seshiru ordered.

"Ice Punch!"

Quagsire was fast for his size. He unleashed the beam of ice from his mouth, and Medicham jabbed forward, putting the blast to a stop. The two attacks mixed together, and a block of ice began to form where the attacks collided. It then exploded, sending shards across the tatami field and seemingly mystifying the air.

"Focus Punch!" Kogomi commanded.

_We can't see her, so now's the time for her to charge her attack. We need to come up with an immediate countermeasure, or we'll be put in a rough spot,_ Seshiru thought.

As the mist began to fade away, Medicham with her fist full of chakra, came into view. She smirked before rushing across the battlefield.

"Hold your position!" Seshiru called.

Quagsire did as he was told, and he stood still. Medicham punched, getting in a direct blow into Quagsire's belly, but somehow, the Water-type managed to stay still. Quagsire quickly jutted forward, and he grabbed ahold of Medicham, pulling her in closely for a tight embrace.

"Muddy Water!" Seshiru ordered.

The wall of dirtied water emerged once more, and it surrounded the two Pokémon, engulfing them completely. Quagsire was okay, as it was his natural environment, but panic began to set in for Medicham, who was helpless to do anything, and any and all of Kogomi's commands were muffled by the water.

"Finish it!" Seshiru said.

Quagsire looked down at Medicham, a now sinister look in what was once innocent eyes. He opened his mouth, revealing that he had been forming a ball of mud the whole time. He released the ball directly at Medicham. It exploded in her face, sending her flying from the muddy prison. She landed on the hard tamami, her eyes rolled back into her head.

There was the beat of one drum, and then complete silence. Kogomi stood still before taking a deep breath and withdrawing Medicham into the red light. She walked forward to meet with Seshiru and her secretly vicious Quagsire.

"You beat me today," she said with a smile. "I've taken a liking to you. Congrats."

Seshiru closed her eyes and bowed. She was a different, silent person when she battled. Logan and Yurie felt as though they didn't know this version of Seshiru.

Kogomi reached into her pocket, and she drew out a small golden coin with what appeared to be two thick L's forming a rectangle designed into it.

"You've earned the Guts Symbol," she said.

Seshiru remained silent as she took it. She held it and made sure to observe every part of the symbol closely. "Thank you."

* * *

The group of four found a small restaurant for dinner. They sat down at the counter where they could watch the food being made. It was fried on a massive flat grill, and the cook was quick with his tools, repeatedly mixing and turning the food on the grill, preventing it from ever getting burnt.

They watched in awe, and Yurie held her newly hatched Eevee in her arms. Eevee appeared mesmerized by the food, and her mouth drooled.

But despite Seshiru's win, she was still silent and distant. She watched the food being made, but it was as though she simply stared past it. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

Logan, Yurie, and Maleah were too obsessed with the monjayaki to notice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I had a lot of trouble writing this battle. It took me a lot longer to write than I'd like to admit. But hey, Seshiru is now one step closer to clearing the Battle Frontier! I wrote this chapter while I was on a lot of medicine, so if there are an excessive amount of mistakes/weirdly worded sentences (more than usual), then I'm sorry.

Next chapter, we'll be moving onto Logan's fourth gym battle, and Maleah will be leaving the group.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"oh jeez, I am so so bad with names. I thought Yuta was Haruto the whole time, until Eevee hatches and Yurie said "My brother..." Also, hehe, i thought Yurie was eating eggs, and her egg was moving. Bleh. Huh. Either Seshiru had an Eevee and it died, or she had to give it away... Or she always wanted an Eevee? __Yuta traveling with Reina is interesting and unexpected. Its more funny Reina acts so... confident around Yuta. It's an odd duo I never wouldve imagined."_ \- The use of Japanese names is something that may be confusing, but I like having it. Haha. As for Seshiru, I think you're not too far off.

pokemonking0924 - _"Logan looks like he didn't get much sleep, either he's not much of a morning person or he was up all night thinking about Yuries new "boyfriend". I wonder what are his thoughts concerning that. Meanwhile Yurie's egg hatched into an Eevee and it looks like its species has an emotional effect of Seshiro, maybe the water type trainer used to own one and something happened to it. Something tells me we'll get answers to those questions an more soon enough. __I'm also glad that Yuta finally has his own friend to travel with and Reina is doing a great job keeping her friends smart remarks in check."_ \- As for Logan and Yurie's "boyfriend" it'll come up again down the line. I like the way that sitcoms approach drama where they introduce a dramatic element, and usually put it to the side for awhile until it needs to come back up again.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Stay safe. I'm guessing Leafeon or maybe Sylveon. Though a Flareon would be an interesting to see how she does it. And poor Reina missing out on a contest. Maybe next time she would enter a contest or two. I want to see any updates on her Pokemon. __Best wishes for the next chapter."_ \- I like the team that Reina ends up forming.

Sudipto Dam - _"__Wow ! What A Chapter , It Was Highly Unexpected. Bringing Yuta And Reina Together Was A Superb Idea Which Depicts Your Originality. I Wonder If Something Is Between Them ! . And Importantly- Stay Safe From The Virus ! Because We Are In Need Of You. Best Wishes !"_ \- I appreciate the compliments! As for something between Reina and Yuta, I don't think so. They're form more of a brother/sister bond.


	19. Chanko Nabe

**Chapter 18 - Chanko Nabe**

* * *

The group had spent a couple more days in Saffron City, and after the proper amount of training and preparation, the day for Logan and Maleah's gym battles had come. The two woke up early in the morning before either Yurie or Seshiru could. Logan called his aunt in Nuvema Town, and Maleah got them breakfast from the diner. This would be the last time that the two would see each other for awhile, and there was a sense of sadness in the air.

"You know, I used to travel with one of my rivals," Logan said as he took a seat at the booth. "It only helped to push us both forward as trainers."

Maleah looked up. "Luna?"

Logan laughed. "Oh wow. You really do know your stuff."

"I guess I do."

"What I'm saying is that you can join us if you want to. Traveling alone can get, well, lonely, so if you want to join us, it'd be okay. We're going to be competing against one another, but that doesn't matter if we're having fun," Logan said.

Maleah took a deep breath and then smiled. "I can't. I'm sorry. I've been traveling alone for two years straight, and I'm used to it."

Logan was disappointed, but he was expecting that kind of answer, so he wasn't surprised.

"But hey, I have something for you. Right now, I don't think you'll be able to make any use of it, but I imagine you will in the future," Maleah said as she began to fumble with her bag. She pulled out a familiar crystal-like stone. It was dark in color with Alolan markings inside of it.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed over the Z-Crystal.

"Snorlium Z!" she exclaimed. "I can't use it, but you have a Snorlax, so I figured it'd make a good parting present. If she ever learns Giga Impact, then she'll be able to do it."

"Snorlium Z?" Logan wondered. He looked over the crystal and then at their breakfast. "Pulverizing Pancake, correct?"

Maleah smiled. "Yeah."

The two laughed and then continued to eat their breakfast. It didn't take very long for either of them to finish, and once they did, they sat in silence, waiting for the other two to join them. Maleah looked as though something were bothering her, and after building up the courage, Logan finally decided to pry.

"What's up? Nervous about leaving?"

Maleah sighed. "It's not that. I just think that this may be one of my only chances to tell you."

"What?"

"I admired you during the Manalo Conference. I remember watching your battles. You were amazing. You're not from Alola, but you still performed Z Moves with ease, and you looked so elegant. I was really disappointed whenever I didn't get the chance to battle with you. I really wanted that battle."

Logan smiled. "Well, we'll both have to do our best this time around! Who knows? Maybe we'll meet in the finals?"

Maleah was quiet for a bit more. She looked up at Logan and then shrugged. "What I'm trying to say is that…"

Logan didn't understand why she paused. He sat up and made sure that they were looking at each other in the eyes. "What's up?"

Maleah looked away, finding comfort in looking out the window. She then mustered up the energy to say, "Before, I only saw you from a distance, but now that I've actually spent some time with you, I want to say that I have a crush on you, Logan."

Logan was silent for a moment. He sat back in his booth. "A what?"

* * *

When Seshiru and Yurie finally woke up, Maleah said her goodbyes, and then she was off to the Fighting-type Gym. She made Logan promise to keep what she said a secret, and while he still didn't quite understand what Maleah could have meant, he agreed to be quiet about it.

His focus was somewhere else anyways.

The Saffron City gym wasn't nearly as massive as Celadon's, but it was still big. It was in a quieter part of the city, away from the main area, and it appeared like most challengers had opted for the Fighting-gym, as this gym barely had anyone around. When the three entered, they were surprised to find the lobby empty. Only a little girl with pitch black hair could be found at the counter. She chewed on bubble gum and read her comic book as the three slowly approached her.

"Hello," Logan said quietly.

The girl didn't respond. She instead continued to read her comic book and chew her gum loudly.

"Um, hello?" Logan repeated. "I'm Logan Stephenson-"

"And you're here for a challenge," the little girl said, interrupting him. "We know. How many badges you got?"

"Three."

The girl finally peaked around the edge of her comic book, and she looked down at Mightyena before smiling. "Cool. You're facing off against Natsume. The battle will be two on two."

The doors to the battlefield then slowly creaked open, but Logan had no idea what waited for him on the other side, as no light came through the doorway.

"Good luck," she said.

Logan nodded and then turned to Yurie and Seshiru. They walked through the small tunnel that led to the battlefield, and the two girls made their way to the stands. Then, the doors closed, and all of the light was sucked away, leaving Logan alone on the battlefield and unsure of what he was getting into.

Across the field, there was a faint light that dimly broke through the darkness. It was a green glow, and it started to bob up and down. Soon, the glow got bigger and more powerful, and with a sudden flash, the entirety of the field was lit up by bright lights from the ceiling, revealing the source of the green glow.

A woman, possibly in her early 20's, stood at the other end of the battlefield. She wore a purple midriff turtleneck and white jeans. Her hair was cut short, and it was almost pitch black. But what stuck out about her was the psychic green glow that surrounded her hands.

"Natsume," Seshiru muttered.

Yurie perked up and smiled. "Is this the same trainer you fought?"

Seshiru nodded, and she nervously tucked in her arms. "Logan could be in trouble if he's not careful."

"Logan Stephenson," Natsume said. "We've been expecting you."

Logan grinned. "I know that you guys have ways to get info on your challengers as they walk in through the door." He pulled his Pokédex from his back pocket and waved it around. "You're not going to freak me out with some phoney psychic bit."

Natsume cocked her head and smiled. "Oh no? My powers are not phoney. We've been expecting you for years. Once you and your friend left Nuvema Town, I've been waiting for our battle. It's destiny."

"Once again, we put in our info into the Pokédex, so you can find out where we're from with ease," Logan said while tucking away the Pokédex.

Natsume grinned. "The battle will be two on two. You've prepared well. You intend to use your Mightyena and Charmander."

Now Logan was listening. He looked down at Mightyena, who was going to be an obvious choice because of the type match-ups, but he was completely flabbergasted by the fact that she knew about Charmander.

"And something happened this morning," Natsume said. She looked at Logan directly in his eyes. "Someone told you something, and you've been told to keep it a secret."

Logan was stunned, and his body froze. Once he finally found feeling in his arms, he reached for his Poké Ball. "Alright, I believe you."

"The following battle will be between challenger Logan Stephenson from Nuvema Town and Gym Leader Natsume!" the little girl, now dressed in a referee shirt that was three sizes too big for her, declared. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, and the battle will conclude once all of one side's Pokémon has fainted. Begin!"

"Kadabra, go," Natsume said quietly while she used her psychic powers to make her Poké Ball float into the air. It opened up, and a yellow Pokémon with a thick tail materialized on the field. It focused its energy into a singular spoon as it waited for Logan's move.

Logan thought for a moment. Natsume knew what Pokémon he had planned on using, so at this point, he was considering changing up his strategy, but he was unsure.

"Your Nidorino will be at a grave disadvantage," Natsume said. "And your Snorlax is still not willing to battle for you without causing trouble."

"Fine," Logan snapped. He drew out his Poké Ball and threw it forward. Charmander emerged from the ball, and he roared, letting some flames burst from his mouth. He still wasn't entirely confident in his skills, but over the past few days, the two had practiced a bit. With no one in the crowd to watch, Charmander appeared much more comfortable.

"You can make your first move."

"Alright! Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander took in a deep breath, and then, he managed to release one thick burst of fire outward.

"Reflect," Natsume commanded cooly.

"Kadabra!" the Pokémon said as she waved her arm forward. In front of her, a thinly veiled wall appeared, and upon making contact with it, the fire disappeared completely.

_Still not strong enough,_ Logan thought.

"You haven't been spending enough time with your Pokémon," Natsume said. "Only your Mightyena is worth taking into battles at the moment."

"Get out of my head!" Logan yelled. "Charmander, use Dragon Rage!"

Charmander's eyes were lit up with a blue fire, and he started to run forward while yelling out his name. He then unleashed arcane flames at the ground, and they started to surround Kadabra. It phased through the wall and then engulfed Kadabra, making the Psychic-type yell out in pain.

_No matter how much she protects herself with Reflect, Dragon Rage will always do a set amount of damage,_ Logan thought. _And it looks like Charmander is getting the hang of it._

"Calm Mind."

Through the pain of the attack, Kadabra stopped howling, and then the arcane flames suddenly died down. Kadabra's eyes began to glow a blue, and her energy was increased. She smirked and then held out her spoon.

"Follow with Future Sight," she ordered.

Kadabra's spoon started to glow, and it sent a purple energy into the air, creating a haze.

_We don't have any defensive measures, so our best bet right now is to fight head on. Ember and Fury Swipes are a no go,_ Logan thought. "Let's try Fire Spin!"

"Char!" his Pokémon cried while opening his mouth. He tried to unleash flames, which would swirl around Kadabra for massive damage, but only a small spurt came out. It immediately died down too, putting Logan's attack to a stop.

"No…" he muttered.

Before Logan could make his next command, the purple cloud of energy came to form right above Charmander. The Fire-type Pokémon was stunned by its appearance, and he slowly looked up, unprepared for what was coming. Then, lightning made of psychic energy came down, shocking Charmander. The Pokémon let out a screech before the lightning came to a stop. He remained still but standing.

"Charmander?" Logan wondered.

Charmander began to hiss and then he let out a growl before glaring at Kadabra. The Psychic-type was cool, and she looked back at Charmander with a cocky expression.

"Let's use that anger!" Logan said, working with what he knew Charmander was capable of. "Dragon Rage!"

Charmander's eyes became filled with the blue flames once more, and he started to run forward. He unleashed the arcane fire onto the field, and it shot directly for Kadabra.

"Psychic!"

Kadabra raised her singular spoon, and she focused her energy. Suddenly, the blue flames came to a stop. Using her psychic abilities, she sent the flames back towards Charmander, and they surrounded his body. He let out one more cry as the flames disappeared. And then, he slumped to the ground.

The referee slowly raised her flag. "Charmander is unable to battle."

"Man," Logan grumbled. He lifted his Poké Ball and let the red light withdraw Charmander back so he could rest. "What now?"

"You planned on using Mightyena, correct?" Natsume said. She looked towards the Dark-type Pokémon. "Afterall, it would have the type-advantage."

"Get out of my head!" Logan yelled. _Even if I do have the type-advantage, she can apparently read my mind. She can read my movements. She knows exactly what I'm planning on doing._

Natsume grinned. "You're right, Logan. And because of that, this battle was decided before it even began."

Mightyena stepped forward, but then Logan put out his hand, making the Dark-type stop in his tracks. The two looked at one another before Logan nodded and smiled. "I guess I'll just have to stop thinking then." He reached for his pocket and drew out a dark grey ball. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Go, Snorlax!"

From Logan's Poké Ball emerged the massive Pokémon. She crashed into the ground before looking back at Logan and then Kadabra. A look of hatred and anger came over her face, but nonetheless, she waited for Logan's command.

"What are you thinking?" Natsume said. She closed her eyes and tried to read Logan's thoughts, but on his end, there seemed to be nothing.

"Snorlax," Logan said before pausing, "do what you do!"

Snorlax was a bit taken aback by the command. She looked back at Logan and then grinned, evil intentions in her mind. She turned back to Kadabra before starting a heavy forward bound. She lowered her head, and before Natsume could even think of an order, she headbutted the entirety of Kadabra's body. The Psychic-type was tossed backwards, crashing into the wall behind Natsume. She slowly fell to the ground, her body completely limp.

Natsume looked back at her Pokémon in stunned silence while the referee made the call. Natsume withdrew Kadabra and then shot a glare at Logan. She closed her eyes again, trying to get an idea of what was on his mind. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she screamed, "Pizza! How can you be thinking about pizza at a time like this?!"

Logan shrugged. "Battling makes me hungry…"

Seshiru laughed. "Wow. Logan has seemingly found a way to get past Natsume's manipulative battling tactic."

"What do you mean?"

"Natsume can read the mind of her opponent, and she can make adjustments in her strategy to defeat them. She will always be one step ahead of them. But if her opponent isn't thinking about the battle, then she can't make those adjustments."

"So, Logan is thinking about the next best thing?" Yurie wondered. She blushed. "He's a dolt."

"Mr. Mime, go!" Natsume called, now frustrated by Logan's lack of focus.

Her Pokémon appeared. He slowly raised his hands and pressed them against nothing, miming that a wall was in front of him. He smiled sinisterly at Snorlax, but Logan's Pokémon wasn't having it.

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures," Logan's Pokédex said in its robotic voice.

"Snorlax, uh-ya know," Logan said while he shrugged.

"Lax!" the Pokémon called out. She jumped into the air, preparing to slam against Mr. Mime.

"Reflect!" Natsume yelled.

Mr. Mime reached his hands into the air before creating a psychic wall in front of himself. Snorlax now began to descend, and it would only be a matter of moments before she crashed into Mr. Mime.

"Barrier!" Natsume added to her commands.

Mr. Mime then wrapped his arms around himself, and he closed his eyes. A veil surrounded his body, and although Snorlax was barreling closer, he didn't seem to mind. Snorlax then hit the wall that Mr. Mime had created, and with a few seconds, she was able to break through. Then, she crashed into Mr. Mime. Her fall had been broken though, so the damage was considerably lessened. But that didn't stop Mr. Mime from being engulfed under the weight of Snorlax.

Everyone waited patiently while Snorlax started to stir. She was confident that her attack had finished off Mr. Mime in quick succession.

But then, Natsume made her next order, "Psychic."

Snorlax tried to move, but something was now stopping her. Slowly, she was lifted into the air as a psychic energy surrounded her body. She got higher and higher until it was revealed that Mr. Mime was now holding her up. With one arm, Mr. Mime pushed Snorlax into the air like the showman that he was. He then heaved, and using his psychic powers, tossed Snorlax backwards. Snorlax crashed into the ground and rolled across the field while she tried to find some balance. Upon getting back to her feet, she looked towards Logan, but he simply yawned. Snorlax glared.

Seshiru sat back. "Two birds. One stone."

"You think he's trying to get Snorlax onto his side?" Yurie asked.

"Mr. Mime, use Double Slap!"

Mr. Mime didn't wait for Snorlax to make any kind of counter attack. He darted down the field and began to swing his hands wildy, smacking Snorlax repeatedly in the face. Snorlax took a few steps back and then turned towards Logan to get some kind of order, but Logan simply looked up at the ceiling.

"Lax!" the Pokémon said with a huff. She then focused back on Mr. Mime, ducked her head, and then crashed into him. Mr. Mime, who was well shielded by the Barrier he had created, was only pushed back a few feet.

"Psychic!"

Mr. Mime stuck out his palms and focused his energy. With just enough force, he was able to lift Snorlax into the air a few feet before sending her back to the ground. Snorlax crashed down hard, sending up smoke into the air, which cloaked her body. Slowly, she emerged, now breathing heavily from the damage.

"It seems that your strategy isn't working," Natsume said calmly. "A well trained Pokémon can beat an untamed Pokémon any day of the week."

Logan nodded. "I think you're correct."

Snorlax groaned, and she looked back at Logan one more time. This time, Logan looked back at her, a stern expression on his face. "Lax…"

"Sounds good to me!" he exclaimed. "Snorlax, use Rest!"

"Snorlax," the Pokémon said calmly. She then fell back, instantly falling asleep. Her snores reverberated off of the empty stadium walls.

"It worked!" Seshiru exclaimed.

"Snorlax listened!" Yurie added.

Natsume glared. "You can't attack if you're asleep! Psychic!"

"Actually, we can. Snorlax, use Sleep Talk!"

As Mr. Mime tried to perform his psychic strike once again, Snorlax, still in a sleeping state, stood up. She lowered her head and then shot forward. Mr. Mime was unable to get his arms up in time, and Snorlax crashed into him. Mr. Mime's feet dragged against the field as he was tossed backwards, but his defenses were still good enough to allow him to keep standing. Then, Snorlax fell onto her stomach, still sleeping away.

"Psychic may be too strong of an attack to use right now," Natsume thought out loud. "Double Slap!"

Mr. Mime waddled over to Snorlax, and then, with a fast strike, he twisted his body, and slapped Snorlax once. One more time, he moved the other direction, slapping Snorlax with his opposite hand.

"Sleep Talk!" Logan commanded.

Now Snorlax was much faster. She pushed with her arms and legs, pushing herself high into the air. Mr. Mime looked on, his body unable to move from the energy that he had used, and then Snorlax came back down. What followed was an explosion of smoke, and the two Pokémon disappeared for a moment. Everyone waited for the results as the smoke faded away. Slowly, Snorlax stood back up, now awake, while Mr. Mime remained unconscious on the floor.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle. Snorlax and Logan are the winners!"

"We did it!" Logan yelled. He ran onto the field with his arms in the air, stretched out with the intention of hugging Snorlax, but moments before he could reach her, she stuck out her hand and flicked Logan in the forehead, knocking him over.

"Snor-lax!" she snapped.

"What was that for?" he asked, now on his backside.

Snorlax huffed, seemingly still angry that Logan had not given her commands to begin with.

"Well, you weren't gonna listen!" Logan snapped back.

"Lax!" the Pokémon said before folding her arms. She looked away from Logan. He sighed and then lifted the Heavy Ball, returning her with the red light.

"Maybe we're not quite there yet," Logan muttered.

Natsume approached him. She still had her stern expression on her face, but then she held out her hand, helping Logan get back to a standing position. "You're not bad, Logan. I see you going far."

"That's a prediction that I'm all about," Logan said happily.

Natsume retrieved a box from the referee with the t-shirt three sizes too big, and she opened it up, revealing a perfectly circular badge. It was golden in color, and rather bland, but Logan wasn't going to complain.

"I can sense that your team has some work to do. Today was a step in the right direction for both Charmander and Snorlax. Don't give up on either one of them," she said. "Here's your new Marsh Badge."

Logan took the badge and held it up high, letting the light reflect off of its golden surface. "Nice. I'm halfway there!"

* * *

"This is chanko nabe!" Yurie exclaimed.

Logan looked down at the pot that sat in between the three of them. Inside stewed so many different kinds of food, he couldn't get a grasp on what exactly he was about to eat. There were vegetables, mushrooms, what appeared to be some kind of meat, and noodles, but he was unsure.

"Sumo wrestlers eat this frequently. It's supposed to help them gain weight," Seshiru explained.

Logan turned to Yurie. "Oh, but you have issues with me eating pizza and drinking cola?"

"One bowl of this stuff can't hurt you!"

"One slice of pizza can't hurt you either!"

"You ate way more than _one_ slice, boy!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Logan is halfway through his gym badges. His next gym battle won't be for a while though. The next big event will be Yurie's next contest, and we have Seshiru's third Battle Frontier challenge coming up.

I've been so busy, and my writing has really slowed down. I have a some free time this week, so I'm hoping to get ahead again.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Another battle frontier battle won by Seshiru and it was much tougher than the last one. Although she didn't look happy about her win, guess the newly hatched Eevee had a bigger affect on her than I originally thought. __Hopefully her friends will talk to her about her feelings and she'll feel better, after just by taking about your troubles makes a person feel a bit better."_ \- It may be awhile before Logan and Yurie even notice or Seshiru says something to them. I think whatever happened to Seshiru is maybe too personal for her to share at this point.

wisdom-jewel - _"__It seems that Seshiro had an Eevee. Was the Eevee got stolen, ran away or traded. I wonder if Seshiru would inform them about her experience with her Eevee if she had one. Seshiro might tell the story later on. And Seshiro had a difficult battle and won. Great for her but she still needs to work since she can face a stronger opponent."_ \- If I'm correct, there's a Battle Frontier member who only uses Grass-types, so Seshiru is set for a big challenger later on.


	20. Butterscotch Bread

**Chapter 19 - Butterscotch Bread**

* * *

The trio had finally left Saffron City, and they were off for Yurie's next contest. It was set to be in a place called Lavender Town, and while Logan and Yurie looked forward to what was ahead, Seshiru appeared slightly uncomfortable with heading that way.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as Seshiru slowly followed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Seshiru shrugged her shoulders. "When you put it that way, you're not entirely wrong. I just think the less time spent in Lavender, the better."

"Then we'll do my contest and get out!" Yurie exclaimed happily. "I'm about to get my third ribbon!"

"Do you know what Pokémon you'll be working with this time around?" Logan asked. "You've got a full team to choose from, so I'm excited to see what you'll do."

"I haven't decided yet, but I'd like to maybe battle with Turtwig. For my appeal, I have no idea," Yurie said. She thought about the six Pokémon that she now had and then looked down to Torchic. "It's been awhile since Torchic has battled. I'm worried that he'll get lazy."

"Torchic!"

"Maybe lazy was a bad word."

Logan laughed. "It must be hard to choose who to use. Some of your Pokémon like to battle while others enjoy doing the appeals. But you have to keep them rotating or else your opponents will figure you out."

"The balance is so difficult," Yurie said. "I really don't know who to go with. I haven't even given any time to practice with Eevee."

Logan rubbed the back of his head and then looked around. "Well, we're in a relatively open field. Why don't we have some practice battles?"

Yurie pulled her Pokédex from her bag. "I wonder what moves Eevee even has."

Seshiru stepped forward. "Since she just hatched, she probably has Tackle, Covet, and Helping Hand."

Yurie paused and then looked at her friend. "Oh wow. How did you know that?"

Seshiru sighed and then shrugged. "I guess I just know Kanto Pokémon really well."

Yurie lifted her Poké Ball and then released her newest addition. Eevee appeared and then playfully ran to Torchic. She brushed her ears against the Fire-type playfully. Yurie then scanned the Normal-type.

"You were right!" Yurie said. "But it also looks like she has a move called Detect."

"Detect?" Seshiru wondered.

"What's Detect?" Yurie asked.

"It'll let Eevee avoid any attack. It works similar to Protect," Logan explained. "I figured we can have a battle. My Charmander still needs some work. I taught him a new move, and he is having a bit of trouble with it."

Yurie nodded, and she ran to the opposite side of the field. Eevee and Torchic eagerly followed. She then grabbed her remaining Poké Balls, and one by one, she released her Pokémon so they could watch the battle. Minun, Turtwig, Squirtle, and Oddish all looked on, ready to cheer for their teammate.

"Go, Charmander!" Logan yelled while throwing his ball into the air.

Charmander emerged, and he looked around. Being out in the open had given him some relief, and he relaxed his shoulders, but then he looked out in front of him, noticing that Eevee was ready for battle. Although the Eevee was much younger and weaker than Charmander, he was still nervous.

"Do your best, Charmander!" Yurie cheered. "You too, Eevee!"

"Char…"

"Swee!"

"Charmander, start with Ember!" Logan ordered once the two Pokémon got into position.

Charmander looked towards Eevee, and he opened his mouth. With one singular cough, he tried to release the fire from within, but only a single trail of smoke came out.

"A Fire-type that can't use Fire-type moves," Logan muttered under his breath. "What do we do?"

"Tackle!" Yurie ordered.

There was a fire in Eevee's eyes, and she darted down the field, as though she were already prepared to fight. She crashed into Charmander as hard as she could, but her power was clearly not as strong as she had hoped. She ricocheted off of Charmander and then fell back to the ground. When she stood back up, she shook her body, attempting to get the dirt out of her fur.

Charmander, who had barely taken any real damage from the attack, held at his arm and screeched as though it had been broken. He cried out in pain and then looked at Eevee with hatred in his eyes.

"We need that kind of intensity!" Logan said. "Fire Spin!"

Now it was a different story. Charmander huffed before unleashing a stream of fire from his mouth. The stream swirled, ready to surround Eevee.

"Let's try Detect!"

There was a bright sparkle in Eevee's eyes, and she was quick, ducking under the Fire Spin like she had read the attack perfectly.

"Eevee is a natural. She either enjoys battling or simply doesn't want to get hit," Seshiru said. "Amazing."

"Now Tackle!"

From under the flames, Eevee emerged. She rammed her head one more time into Charmander, knocking him backwards. He fell onto his back and rolled, but he was now quick to get back up. Adrenaline was running through his veins, and for a moment, he forgot that there were others watching the battle.

"It's the only thing we can do," Yurie said. "One more Tackle!"

"Fight back with Thunder Punch!" Logan ordered.

Before Eevee could get in close, Charmander let out a shriek, closed his eyes, and swung his fist. Now electrified with sparks, the attack was much stronger than anyone had anticipated it could be, and Eevee was flung across the field. Her body rolled in front of Yurie's feet before she went limp.

"I guess that's all for Eevee," Seshiru said, functioning as a sort of referee. "Charmander wins."

Yurie knelt down and lifted her Eevee into her arms. "I'm sorry, Eevee, but I guess we have to start somewhere."

Logan ran towards Charmander, who was now beginning to cool down. He kept his eyes clamped shut while the electricity faded away from his claw. Logan bent over and softly put his hand on Charmander's head. The Fire-type opened his eyes, and his posture relaxed when he found his trainer's calm smile. But then, Charmander collapsed forward, fainting suddenly.

Logan sighed before returning Charmander back to his Poké Ball. "I guess that all of that stress really wore you out, huh?" He looked up at Yurie who held onto Eevee tightly. "I didn't know the attack was going to be that intense. I'm sorry about that."

Yurie shook her head. "It's okay. We were all surprised."

"Turtwig!" Yurie's Pokémon cried as he ran onto the field.

"You want to battle too?" Yurie asked. Turtwig responded by scraping her front paw against the ground. "I guess I'm not surprised."

"Mind if I get in on this one?" Seshiru asked. She stepped forward while tossing a Poké Ball up and down in her hand. "I noticed that our Pokémon don't necessarily get along, and I think a good battle could change that."

Yurie had battled with Turtwig a few times, and she underwent a lot of training with Himawari to get the Grass-type ready for contests, but she wasn't sure if Turtwig had what it took to take on Seshiru and her highly experienced Pokémon. "Um…"

"Turt!" her Pokémon cried out. "Turtwig!"

"Yeah! Alright! Let's do this!"

Seshiru grinned and then threw her Poké Ball forward. Her mighty Poliwrath emerged, and he flexed his muscles. He looked down at Turtwig and glared, remembering the day when they had their small battle for the Squirtle.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Turt!" the Pokémon screeched while jumping into the air. She rotated her head, releasing a flurry of leaves forward.

"Ice Punch!" Seshiru ordered.

With one quick jab, Poliwrath thrusted ice energy forward. The energy overcame the leaves, freezing them and making them fall to the ground. Poliwrath then looked at Turtwig directly in the eyes, preparing for Seshiru's next command.

"Waterfall!"

Poliwrath smacked his two massive hands together, and aquatic energy started to encircle them. He ran forward and lowered his hands, ready to uppercut Turtwig into oblivion.

"Double Team!" Yurie yelled.

Before Poliwrath could get close enough to strike, Turtwig multiplied and circled around him. The clones moved at a fast pace, ensuring that Poliwrath couldn't determine the real one.

"And now Energy Ball!"

The clones all opened their mouths, and green balls began to form. They all let out one cry before unleashing them towards the middle where Poliwrath stood.

"Psychic!"

Poliwrath held out his arms and quickly focused. He sent out his psychic energy, putting a stop to one singular Energy Ball. The others continued on, phasing right through Poliwrath without doing any damage. Poliwrath began to chuckle to himself, and he looked at the real Turtwig before focusing his energy once more, freezing Turtwig in place.

"Perfect," Seshiru said. "Waterfall!"

Poliwrath clapped his hands together once again before charging forward. He collided with Turtwig directly this time, sending her flying backwards. She crashed into the ground hard, covered by the dust that came from the force of her fall.

"Turtwig!" Yurie yelled.

_She could have gone for Ice Punch, but maybe that would have been overkill. Poliwrath is really strong,_ Logan thought.

The dust began to fade away, and to everyone's shock, Turtwig tried to stand up. She growled as she came back to her feet, and through one eye, she shot a glare at Poliwrath. With one more battle cry, energy started to radiate from her body, and she began to glow a bright white. Her body began to shift and grow, taking a new form. The light then exploded off of her, revealing her new form.

Her yellow shell now covered the entirety of her back, neck, and tail, and she had two tufts of dark green bush coming out of either side. She continued her glare at Poliwrath before crying out, "Grotle!"

"_Grotle, the Grove Pokémon. __It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell. It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back,_" Yurie's Pokédex rang in its robotic voice.

"Amazing," Yurie said.

"It's like a whole new battle is waiting for us," Seshiru exclaimed happily. "Grotle surely is amazing."

"Let's keep fighting!" Yurie declared. "Grotle, hit him with an Energy Ball!"

"Grotle!" she cried out while unleashing one more ball of energy from her mouth.

"Ice Punch!"

Poliwrath shifted back and then lunged, his fist covered with an icy mist, easily shattering the energy ball. Poliwrath then chuckled once more while he slowly cocked his wrists.

"Grotle is going to be better off using physical attacks, Yurie!" Logan said. "Energy Ball won't do as much."

"More physical?" Yurie wondered. "In that case, use Superpower!"

Grotle's body was engulfed with explosive red energy. She ran her two front feet against the ground before charging forward, ripping up the field.

"I like it!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Fight back with Dynamic Punch!"

Poliwrath held his ground, and chakra began to pour into his fist. He lifted it and swung as Grotle came into range. The two Pokémon collided, and the chemicals of their attacks mixed, causing an explosion to surround them with smoke. The trainers patiently waited, but then slowly, Grotle emerged from the smoke. Her legs were wobbly, and she couldn't seem to find her right footing.

"What?" Yurie wondered.

"Confusion, baby," Seshiru said.

"No! Get out of there!" Yurie yelled.

But it was too late, as Seshiru gave her command, "Waterfall!"

Poliwrath knelt down and then uppercutted, sending Grotle backwards. Her body scraped against the ground as she tumbled away, and when she finally ceased rolling, the results were clear; Grotle had fainted.

"Ah," Yurie muttered before running onto the field. Her Pokémon all followed and they surrounded the Grass-type who was now coming back to consciousness. "You did good. We just need to work harder."

Seshiru and Poliwrath approached the group. Seshiru smiled and then winked at Grotle. "You're a strong one. Resilient to say the least."

Then, Poliwrath knelt down, and he stuck his hand out to Grotle. The Grass-type appeared slightly dazed from the previous blow, but then once she realized what Poliwrath was doing, she smiled. She extended her head and let Poliwrath pet her.

* * *

That night, the group camped out on Route 8. For the first time since they started their journey with Seshiru, her Pokémon joined theirs. Floatzel played with Squirtle, Minun, and Charmander, allowing them to chase her tail. Kingler enjoyed tests of strength with Nidorino and Mightyena, who competed to see who was stronger. Nidorino always lost, but it only drove him more and more. Poliwrath sat next to Grotle, and the two reflected on their battle. And Quagsire sat away from the group alongside Snorlax. The Normal-type was still salty about the battle with Natsume, but she was hungry, so she would behave.

Oddish watched closely as Logan made food for the Pokémon. And Torchic never left Yurie's side while she made food for the trainers. She had to balance holding Eevee in her arms, who seemed to want attention 100% of the time. Torchic was slightly jealous.

"It looks like everyone is starting to get along," Seshiru said. "Nothing a friendly battle won't fix, ne."

"I kind of get it," Yurie said quietly. "I sometimes felt a bit closer to my siblings after a good fight with them. I can't explain it."

"I barely spent any time with my little brother," Logan muttered. "I wouldn't know."

"You have a little brother?" Seshiru asked.

"Yeah," he said while he poured some of the food into a bowl. He handed the first bowl to Oddish before preparing the rest. "Parents divorced, and he went with mom."

"Interesting," Seshiru said. "I have an older brother, but he's a businessman. He was terrible at Pokémon battles."

Logan knelt down and smiled at Grotle. "You did good today. Keep it up, and you'll be the strongest member on Yurie's team."

"Turtwig-eh-Grotle was born to battle, I guess," Yurie said as she stuck a piece of butterscotch bread into her mouth.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A simple chapter. I'm not sure what I have planned for the next chapter exactly. All that I have in my notes is "Pokémon Tower - Mizuki Returns" So, I guess we'll see that biker gang come back in some sort of capacity.

And then, we're going to get into the first "movie" story for "Kickin' It In Kanto." I'm planning on doing something very different.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Logan was... odd. Mahou told him to her face she had a crush on him, but he still didn't understand? I can't buy that. My fav. trainer traveled vonsis get entl and her never heard of the term "crush" before? I think he was playing dumb so because he liked Yurie, or to spare Mahou the idea that he might meet back. I'm not sure. I don't see Logan dim at all in this regard. And the battle was so so funny! Logan's behavior with Snorlax was unexpected and brilliant! I like Charmander's confidence, even if he lost . And... well, at least Snorlax didnt try to hit Logan this time, just flicked him away haha. Seshiru battling is cool, but be between the two, I like Logan's are of battling more, I guess because he's more amusing. Cant wait!__"_ \- I kind of saw the "crush" exchange similar to the scene in Harry Potter. "You're a wizard, Harry." "A-a what?" "A wizard." Harry knows what a wizard is, but he's surprised by the notion, so he asks "A what?" Same with Logan. He knows what a crush is, but he's surprised by it.

pokemonking0924 - _"Another confession this time Maleah confessed to Logan about her crush on him, wonder what will happen between those two the next time they meet. The Saffron gym was a challenge for Logan especially since the gym leader could read his mind. Logan has made some good progress to help Charmander warm up to battles and it helps that there was no crowd this time, but the fire type still loss despite putting up a good fight. But Logan using Snorlax and her wild battle style to make her own choices in battle without Logan to prevent the gym leader from reading his mind was quite exciting. In the end Snorlax did listen to some of his commands during the end of that battle and Sleep Talks randomness won the battle. I also feel like Logan made a small step forward to getting Snorlax to obey him. A baby step but its still progress no matter how small. __I also like that little disagreement Logan and Yurie had over dinner, they sounded like an old married couple."_ \- I wanted Maleah and Omori to sort of be foils to Yurie and Logan. Once Yurie finds out about Maleah, her response will be a bit different to Logan's reaction to Omori.


	21. Gau Ramen

**Chapter 20 - Gau Ramen**

* * *

"So, this is gau ramen!" Yurie exclaimed as the group were served three big bowls of noodles.

The broth in the ramen that Logan had had up to this point had always been a bit more clear or brown, but this broth was white; it looked nothing like the ramen that he was used to.

"They take a lot of pride in their milk here in Lavender Town," Seshiru explained. "The ramen is made from a milk broth. There's nothing else like it in our part of the world."

"Amazing," Logan said as he picked up some of the noodles with his chopsticks. It had taken him almost a year, but he was now able to slurp noodles with little issue. He was like a child in the way that the broth splashed around and dirtied his shirt, but he was trying his best.

"It's delicious!" Yurie exclaimed, her voice muffled by the noodle and milk broth.

Seshiru looked around the restaurant as she slurped on her own noodles. She had been through Lavender Town before, and she was used to the area being relatively quiet, but with the exception of the lone noodle worker, there was no one else in the restaurant. It was primetime for dinner too, which made her feel even more uneasy.

After the group finished their dinner and left the restaurant, they walked the streets of the small town. In contrast to the bustling cities of Celadon and Saffron, Lavender was empty. Lavender was quiet.

"I miss that small town feel," Logan muttered. "We've been around too many people for the past few weeks."

Yurie nodded. "And it'll let me train for my next contest in peace!"

"When I came to Lavender Town, it was quiet, but it wasn't this quiet," Seshiru said. "Something feels really off, guys."

"It could just be that it's finally cooling down," Logan said. "Maybe not as many people want to leave their homes?"

Seshiru nodded. "That could be the case. Maybe I'm overthinking things."

Yurie yawned while she stretched out her arms over her head. "I can't wait to get back to the Pokémon Center, take a nice long bath, and then get some rest."

"I agree!" Logan exclaimed.

"You two can go ahead," Seshiru said. "There's some place that I want to go to before it gets too dark."

Logan and Yurie paused before looking at one another. "Do you want us to go with you?" Logan asked.

Seshiru shook her head. "No thanks. I just want to be alone with my thoughts."

"Alright, we'll see you back at the PC," Yurie said. She winked before turning and walking away with Logan, leaving Seshiru alone with her thoughts.

Seshiru watched them for a little while, and then she was off towards her destination. Being alone allowed her to calm down for a bit and enjoy the simplicity of Lavender Town. Much like Fuchsia City, Lavender was considered much more countryside. Unlike Fuchsia City, Lavender Town didn't have wild Pokémon running about peacefully.

Most of the town was made up of farmland and dirt roads. Farmer owned Miltank and Tauros quietly grazed in the fields, ignoring Seshiru as she passed by.

The closer that she got to her destination, the colder it became. She always opted to wear her short shorts, but she was beginning to regret it as the chill creeped up her legs. Then the chill continued to her spine as she came to the place that she only remembered in her nightmares, the Pokémon Tower.

"Face your fears," Seshiru mumbled quietly.

* * *

Logan and Yurie had arrived at the Pokémon Center, and similarly to the rest of Lavender Town, it was empty.

The two went to the counter and reserved a room for their group, and then Yurie decided that she needed to call her mom, as it had been awhile. She missed her home, and she had never been this far away before. Meanwhile, Logan was still indifferent to contacting Juniper, and he instead bought an Alola Cola from the vending machine. He sipped on it slowly while Yurie made her call.

Yurie's mom answered. She had her hair wrapped up in a towel and wore a green facemask. "Moshi moshi! Kawahara residence!"

"Hey, it's me," Yurie said. Her face appeared on her mother's telephone screen. "We've made it to a place called Lavender Town. I'll be competing for my third ribbon in a couple of days."

Her mother's face lit up, although it was hard to see under the mask. "Yurie! It's so nice to hear from you. You won't believe this, but your brother called the other day. He's doing so well."

Logan perked up in his booth, but he didn't look back at Yurie, wanting to appear cool.

"He has five badges currently, so he's on track to be finished with the gym challenge and training in only a few months," she said. "I'm so proud of all of you!"

Yurie smiled. "It's good to hear that he's doing well."

"And Yui too!"

"Yui?" Yurie said. Her sister was traveling in Johto and competing in contests, but Yurie wasn't keeping track of her progress.

"She has three ribbons, the last time that we talked, so I'm almost sure she'll be in the Johto Grand Festival."

"Three ribbons?" Yurie asked. "I have to move faster if I want to catch up."

"And I know that you may not be interested, but I have news about your father."

"Dad?"

Her mother nodded. "Yeah. He recently lost against a challenger. The trainers in Sinnoh aren't pushovers. He could lose his position if he's not careful."

"I see."

"Then who knows? Maybe he'll come home."

* * *

Seshiru entered Pokémon Tower. It was a quiet place, and when she opened the door, the old metal hinges creaked, sending sounds across the entirety of the first floor. She slowly closed the door, and took a look around the room. There was nothing there, and it was dimly lit up by torches.

So, she made her way to the second floor. The staircase was old and made of wood, and with every step, it seemed to groan under the weight of the small girl. But she moved forward, keeping her head up.

There was a lot more to look at on the second floor. Dozens of stones were placed around with names written on them. Some of the stones were decorated with flowers. Most of the flowers were fresh, but a few had seemingly died out. No one had cared to throw the dead flowers away.

Seshiru slowly walked through the maze of stones, looking at each one and reading the names of the Pokémon that had passed. Then, she came to stone near the next set of stairs. She knelt down in front of the stone and smiled.

"Chunky, it's been awhile," she said.

The stone read "Chunky the Blastoise" and it had a small picture of a Pokémon covered in a massive shell scribed into it.

"Mom, still misses you, of course. She asked me to come here on her behalf. I'm happy to see that you're still resting soundly. You and mom traveled the world together, so you should definitely get your shut eye," she said before taking a seat on her rump.

"I've only been traveling for a little over three years now. It's been really fun, but I've had my fair share of problems. Don't get me wrong-I love traveling-but I don't love the stress. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for training anymore," she said.

She paused and then took a deep breath. "You remember my little Eevee? You met her before I set out from Fuchsia. I wanted a Squirtle, but ya know. You thought she was really cute. She evolved into Vaporeon, and she was really really strong. I even think that she could have gone toe to toe with you, Chunky."

Seshiru looked down. "Last year, I went to Sinnoh. She got sick. I wasn't sure what to do. I took her to the Pokémon Center, but it wasn't something that they could fix. I tried letting her go so she could live a peaceful life on a farm. I thought that maybe the stress of battling had been too much for her body. But none of it worked. Unfortunately, my Vaporeon-"

Before Seshiru could finish her sentence, she finally heard something echo throughout Pokémon Tower. It was coming from the floor above Seshiru, and she slowly stood up. It was a loud and continuous noise, similar to a drill.

"What the?" Seshiru wondered. She stood up and then ran up the stairs, leaving her conversation with the stone unfinished. Upon entering the third floor, she found a familiar face.

On the other side of the room, standing next to a machine that was digging up some of the gravestones, was the boy that battled with Logan on the bridge. He wore his leather jacket with the red 'R' sewed into it. He looked back at Seshiru and then spit on the floor before using his hand to check if his pitch black hair was still slicked back. It was.

"What business do you have here?" he asked. "Wait, do I know you?"

"What are you doing?!" Seshiru snapped back. She examined all of the uprooted stones.

"We heard that there was some rare Pokémon to be found in Pokémon Tower, but when we got here, there was nothing," the boy said.

A girl, only a few years older than Seshiru nodded before leaning on the boy's shoulders. She wore black lipstick and had long hair that was dyed blood red. Similar to the boy, she wore leather clothing. "Mizuki here thinks that if we make some noise, it'll bring out the Pokémon."

"That is not okay!" Seshiru yelled.

"Aira, you think you can take care of this girl?" Mizuki asked.

"It's not okay to mess with the graves of Pokémon who have passed!" Seshiru snapped. She drew out her Poké Ball. "A little girl like you doesn't scare us," Airi said while she pulled her Poké Ball from her belt.

* * *

"Seshiru is still not back," Yurie muttered. "I wonder if we should have stayed with her."

"Some people need their alone time," Logan said while he wildly ran a towel through his dark brown hair. "She's a big girl who's traveled the world by herself. If she's not back by morning, then we'll have reason to worry."

"That's fair," Yurie said quietly. "I guess it'll give me time to think about my contest."

Logan sat down. "Maybe your boyfriend will be at this one too."

Yurie was stunned into silence, having no idea how to respond to Logan. She genuinely had no idea what he was talking about.

"I imagine that you want to see him again, right? Omori?" Logan asked.

"Omori?!" Yurie screeched. "What in the world are you talking about?! He-he's not my boyfriend!"

"You're blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" Yurie screamed, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "What makes you believe that he's my boyfriend?!"

"I heard you two talking after your last contest. He said he'd make a good boyfriend for you. I assume he's your type. He does contests, and all of the other girls love him."

"No!" Yurie screamed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Is he your type?"

"No!"

Logan was taken aback. "You're awfully defensive. Was it supposed to be a secret? I can keep it a secret if you want me to. If Himawari found out, he'd have a day with it."

Yurie bawled up her fist and she began to tremble with anger. "Are you not hearing me? He's not my boyfriend! I don't even consider him a friend!"

"You two seemed pretty close. He held your hand on the stage and everything. I guess I just assumed. And, I figured you're at the age where you want a boyfriend, so it wouldn't surprise me," Logan said. "I'm sorry."

Yurie was furious, and she refused to look at Logan, glaring daggers at the table that sat in between them. "Even if he was my boyfriend, what does it matter to you?" Yurie said quietly.

Logan folded his arms. "It's your love life. I don't want to judge you."

"You're an idiot," she whispered.

* * *

"Go, Poliwrath!" Seshiru yelled while she threw her Poké Ball forward. Her large Pokémon emerged, and he stretched his arms before taking notice of his opponents. He recognized the sinister look in their eyes.

Aira tossed her ball up before catching it. "Weak." With that, she launched it forward, and a Vitreebel appeared before her.

"We're used to fighting against our weaknesses, so don't think you have us figured out," Seshiru snapped.

Aira chortled to herself. "Whatever. Use Power Whip!"

_She's hitting hard straight out of the gate,_ Seshiru thought. "Dodge!"

Victreebel swung around the massive vine that was on the back of her head. It began to glow with a bright green energy, and just in the knick of time, Poliwrath managed to leap over it. However, the vine continued, crashing into the stones that surrounded them.

"Oh no!" Seshiru yelled.

"One more!" Aira's voice called through the dust.

"Catch it!"

This time, Victreebel connected directly. As Poliwrath was knocked backwards, he reached out, grabbing ahold of Victreebel's vine. The Grass-type screeched as Poliwrath squeezed, refusing to let go.

"Ice Punch!"

Poliwrath's free hand started to crystalize with energy formed from ice. He then yanked on Victreebel's vine, pulling in her close. With one massive jab, he knocked Victreebel's body clear across the third floor of Pokémon Tower. Her body scraped against some of the stones, and she disappeared into the darkness.

Aira didn't appear disturbed by her Pokémon's state. She continued to look at Seshiru with a cocky expression on her face. Slowly, Victreebel emerged from the smoke, and she hobbled to her trainer's side.

"You're not terrible, kid," Aira said.

Suddenly, Poliwrath collapsed to one knee, and he held at his stomach where he had been keeping Victreebel's vine in place.

"But letting your Pokémon get hit is stupid."

_Poisoned,_ Seshiru thought as she observed a purple energy pulsing off of Poliwrath's body. _She must have had Victreebel cover her vine in some kind of venom beforehand. I can't afford to get hit, but I also can't let them continue to destroy the gravestones. _

"You look so lost," Aira said. "Let me give you a little push. Poison Jab!"

Victreebel screeched as she raised her vine above her head. It now started to glow with a purple hue, and she darted across the floor to strike.

"We're already poisoned," Seshiru said. "I'm sorry! Use Ice Punch!"

Poliwrath was a warrior, so he didn't mind fighting through an ailment. He rose from the ground and charged at Victreebel with no fear on his face. When the two were close, they both jabbed. Their attacks connected directly, and they froze in place. Within only a few moments, the two collapsed.

Seshiru wasted no time, and she withdrew Poliwrath back into his ball. Aira paused a moment before she pulled Victreebel back in through the red light. She slowly grabbed her next Poké Ball and grinned.

"Victreebel isn't my strongest Pokémon, dear," she said. "But, I get a feeling that Poliwrath was yours."

Seshiru bawled her fist and gritted her teeth before she made her next selection. From her ball, Floatzel appeared, and she barred her fangs at Aira, immediately understanding that the girl was evil.

"Alright," Aira said while lazily throwing her next Poké Ball forward. A large Bug-type Pokémon with long spears for arms and a sizable stinger came out. It buzzed around, looking back at Floatzel in the eyes.

"A Beedrill," Seshiru muttered.

"Don't go thinking that my darling Beedrill is weak. Far from it," Aira said. She slowly raised her wrist into the air, revealing a metallic bracelet with a yellow stone connected to the middle of it. The stone started to surge with energy, and then the air flow through Pokémon Tower slightly shifted. Beedrill's body was engulfed in a ball of light. The ball then exploded, revealing a new form. Beedrill was now slightly larger, and her spears looked sharper.

"Not good," Seshiru said under her breath.

"My baby can mega evolve," Aira said. "And now she's stronger than you could imagine."

"Mega evolve?"

"Twineedle!" Aira commanded.

"Spea!" Beedrill hissed as she darted across the field. In a blink of an eye, she reached Floatzel. She easily jabbed into the Water-type once, knocking her back.

"Duck!" Seshiru screamed.

As Beedrill attempted a second strike, Floatzel swiftly lowered her head, narrowly avoiding it.

"Ice Fang!"

Floatzel continued her downwards motion, and she bit onto one of Beedrill's many spears. Ice started to crystallize from her mouth, but Beedrill didn't appear bothered by the strike.

"Poison Jab!"

Beedrill shifted her body in an almost cartwheel fashion, sending Floatzel into the air. She then put her spears together before jabbing forward, getting one more direct hit on the Water-type. Floatzel's body was blasted backwards, and she landed directly in front of Seshiru's legs.

Seshiru quivered as she looked at her unconscious Pokémon. Her hand shook as she raised the Poké Ball and let the red light retrieve Floatzel's unconscious body. "What kind of power-"

"You stand no chance," Aira said. "Why don't you turn around and go back to mommy."

Seshiru slowly reached for her belt and her third Poké Ball. But before she could make her selection, someone yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone turned their attention to find an elderly woman behind Seshiru. She was short in stature, wore purple clothes, and held a cane in her hands to help keep her standing.

"What are you going to do about it, grandma?" Mizuki asked.

The woman had a stern expression on her face, and she slowly walked forward with the help of her cane. "I'm not going to do a thing. But if I were you, I'd prefer battling with me rather than what's going to actually happen."

The two looked at one another, confused by what the old lady was saying.

"Whatchu mean?"

The old lady took a step in front of Seshiru. "Right now, there are a hundred or so ghosts who have been disturbed by your actions today. You've woken them up. They're not happy with you."

Mizuki and Aira looked around, unable to see any of the ghosts that the old woman was referring to.

Mizuki laughed. "You're senile."

The old woman lifted her cane a few inches before slamming it down. For less than a second, there was a flash of purple light throughout the entirety of Pokémon Tower, revealing hundreds of spirits. But just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared, and the tower became dark yet again.

"Leave, or they'll tear you apart," the old woman said.

Mizuki and Aira didn't appear frightened by the sudden appearance of all of the spirits, but they exchanged glances before coming to a mutual conclusion. Aira returned her Beedrill back to her ball, and the two turned towards the wall.

"We'll be leaving. Can't make a name for ourselves if we're dead," Aira said.

"Make a name for yourselves?" Seshiru wondered quietly.

"Kid," Mizuki said. "Don't get in our way anymore. You see this?" He motioned towards the red 'R' that was embroidered on the back of his jacket. "We're bringing Rocket back, baby, and we don't need anyone small, like yourself, getting in our way."

"Team Rocket," Seshiru exclaimed. "No…"

Mizuki grinned. "We actually prefer the name Neo Rocket."

Without anymore words, he pulled a device from his pocket, pushed a button, and there was an explosion, filling the entirety of the third floor with dust. Seshiru closed her eyes and held up her arms to try to defend herself while the old woman stood still.

When all of the commotion from the explosion died down, Seshiru could hear motorcycles revving in the distance. She collapsed to her knees before pounding her fist against the floor.

The old woman looked back at her. "Pick yourself up, child."

Seshiru continued to look down at the ground.

"You're one of the old duff's kids, aren't you?" the old woman asked.

"Old duff?" Seshiru asked once she could find the will to say something.

"Oak."

Seshiru slowly nodded.

"You should be enjoying your journey while you can. Don't get wrapped up with fools like that anymore." The old woman extended her hand, and Seshiru lightly took it before she stood back up. "Don't go searching for danger in dark places, child."

"Thank you for helping me," Seshiru said. "Thank you so much."

"Had I not sensed that something was afoot, the spirits would have not only torn them apart, but you too. Count your blessings."

"Thank you."

"Now, go back to the Pokémon Center."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seshiru turned around, and she slowly walked towards the staircase that would lead her to the second floor.

"Child."

"Yes?"

"Your Vaporeon is happy. She wants you to know."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright. So, a few things. Logan and Yurie (not sure what kind of shipping name they should have) drama, Neo Rocket, cute old lady (WHOISIT?!), and I wanted to confirm that Seshiru's Eevee/Vaporeon has indeed passed away. I hope that some of her quietness now makes a bit more sense.

Okay. So, now time to move onto the first "Kickin' It In Kanto" "movie" story! I want to take a different approach, so the lead characters won't actually be Logan and Yurie. Instead, it'll be following part of Seshiru's OG journey through Kanto. I'll post the first scene in two days!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"A nice day relaxing with a bit of training for our protagonists. __Glad to see that everyone's Pokémon are getting along, although I do hope we get to see Seshiru's other two Pokémon soon. I think that everyone's comments about siblings means that some are going to pay a visit soon. Eevee and Charmanders training seems to be progressing nicely. __It was also a nice surprise seeing Turtwig evolve into Grotle, although Yuries comment about the grass types love to battle makes me think she might trade it for one of Logan's future Pokémon that might love contest (similarly to Ash and Dawn from the anime)."_ \- Seshiru only has four Pokemon on her at the moment. She wants to focus on her best four. As for siblings coming back, I think it'll be awhile.

Sudipto Dam - _"__Ah ! A Very Nice Chapter. It Was A Very Important Chapter So As To Remind The Readers Of Seshiru's Previous Bond With Eevee And Also The Strength Of Her. She Defeated Yurie With No Serious Difficulty Even Though Turtwig (Now Grotle) Was At A High Level And Had A Type Advantage. There Was No Haruto In The Story For A Long Time Now. I Wonder When Does He Come Back To The Chapters ."_ \- Seshiru's Poliwrath was her second ever Pokemon, so it's easily her strongest on her team right now. I think Haruto won't appear until around Chapter 31-32.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Grotile would be Yurie's strongest Pokemon if she keeps it. Unless she trades it with another Pokemon which I doubt. And poor Charmander. I'm guessing he needs some time before he becomes a powerhouse. Maybe he finds something that would spur him into that direction. A rivalry or Logan's new Pokemon might be a love interest for him and he tries to prove himself."_ \- I think Charmander is simply fighting with something within. Logan has to find a way to drag it out of him.

CrescentApple - _"__I was just thinking how funny it was that all of Yurie's pokemon are around the same size, until Grotle broke that chain. Nothing like a good battle to make friends. Express all that pent up energy haha. I find it embracing when its mentioned Nidorino kept losing to Mightyena, but the poison pokemln kept getting back up. It was a good first battle for Eevee. It's great Charmander finally won, even if he himself fainted. But dang Eevee a running circles around the fire type. __If Eevee was a bit stronger I would have given the win to him."_ \- What I think is funny is that Eevee doesn't even like battling. She just doesn't want to get hit.


	22. Hakarime

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Since I'm roughly ¼ through this story, I figured I'd do a quick A/N to update ya'll on the trainers, their current achievements, and their Pokémon (with some basic levels, so you know where they're at in terms of power).

Logan Stephenson - Four Badges

Mightyena (between levels 55 - 60)

Nidorino (between levels 20 - 25)

Snorlax (between levels 35 - 40)

Charmander (between levels 15 - 20)

Yurie Kawahara - Two Ribbons

Torchic (between levels 50 - 55)

Minun (between levels 40 - 45)

Grotle (between levels 30 - 35)

Squirtle (between levels 10 - 15)

Oddish (between levels 15 - 20)

Eevee (between levels 1 - 10)

Seshiru Egawa - Two Frontier Symbols

Poliwrath (between levels 60 - 65)

Kingler (between levels 55 - 60)

Quagsire (between levels 50 - 55)

Floatzel (between levels 40 - 45)

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Hakarime**

* * *

Seshiru kept her battle with Aira and Mizuki a secret from Logan and Yurie. She didn't want to worry the two ahead of Yurie's contest, and she wanted to do some research into what Aira called mega evolution. She also preferred that the two focus on making sure that Yurie's Pokémon were in fighting shape.

The day of Yurie's contest came, and they made their way to the small studio theater that Lavender had. In the backroom, Seshiru helped Yurie change into a loose fitting purple dress. She pulled her dark brown hair back and braided it nicely, letting some of it loosely dangle in a cute fashion. Yurie laughed as she played with it.

"We'll be watching you," Seshiru said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Yurie glanced around at the other competitors. She didn't find Omori, but Reina was there. She wore her regular brown sweater that had been knitted by her grandmother.

"Kawahara-senpai!" Reina called out as the two made eye contact. She had already seen Yurie, but she was too nervous to approach her before Yurie saw her. "Let's do our best today!"

"You still traveling with Yuta?" Yurie asked.

Reina nodded her head violently. "He's been teaching me so much! I'm sure I'll win today!"

"So confident," Yurie said with a smile. "You've changed so much since your first contest."

"I heard!" Reina exclaimed abruptly, ignoring Yurie's praise. "I heard about you and Omori! You're so lucky! You two are so cute!"

"W-what?"

"You and Omori. Your boyfriend. I saw your picture in the news! I think it's wonderful."

Yurie was silent as she prepared herself for yet another explosion, but she collected herself and looked at Reina in the eyes. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. He's a liar!"

"I just think you're shy!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Lavender Town Autumn Contest!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the theatre. Everyone in the backroom turned their attention to the television. "Today, all of our skilled coordinators will be competing for this!" she declared while holding a purple ribbon with golden trim into the air. "Everyone, please do your best! We'll start with the appeal round! Can we get Eguchi Reina to the stage!"

Reina froze up. She looked at the television without blinking.

"Reina?" Yurie wondered. "You there?"

"I can't do this!" Reina screeched as she began to fumble about frantically. "I'm not ready!"

"Here we go again," Yurie mumbled. She reached out and grabbed Reina by the shoulders, putting her movement to a rest. "You can do this! Just go out there and do what you've been training for! Go! Go!"

Reina had stopped herself from crying before she huffed and held her head up high. She pulled up her sleeves, but they immediately fell back down. She didn't seem to notice though. She made her way to the hallway and disappeared.

"That girl is a work," Yurie muttered.

Reina's appeal went as she had hoped. She performed it alongside the now-evolved Charmelon that she had battled with a couple months prior. Charmeleon had excellent control of its fire, and it was able to perform in away that dazzled the crowd. In less than three minutes, she returned back to the locker room where Yurie was waiting for her.

"You did good!" Yurie said.

Reina froze up. She looked at Yurie and then sighed before collapsing completely. Yurie panicked and she ran to her friend, who had apparently fainted.

"I-I can't take this!" Yurie exclaimed as she forced Reina to her feet. She grabbed Reina by the shoulders and shook her until she came back to consciousness.

"Was it good?" Reina asked.

Yurie didn't want to answer out of fear that Reina would collapse again, so she instead nodded before leading Reina to a seat on one of the benches where the two could watch more of the appeals.

Then, Kawahara Yurie was called. As Yurie got up to go the hallway, Reina grabbed ahold of her wrist, putting her to a stop.

"What?" she asked.

Reina continued to shake before she took in a deep breath and forced herself to smile. "Good luck, Kawahara-senpai!" She then let go of Yurie, letting her run out into the hallway and then down to the stage.

"Our next contestant has seen quite a bit of action when it comes to contests! She reached the Top 8 in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and she's won two contests here in Kanto! Not only that, but rumors are going around saying that she's now dating another top contest goer, Kitahara Omori!" the announcer yelled into the mic.

Yurie froze up and bawled up her fist. "I'm going to murder that boy."

"Welcome to the stage, Little Miss Yurie!"

The crowd in the small theater cheered as Yurie walked onto the stage and she was lit up by the lights. It was easy to find Logan, Seshiru, and Yuta, and she had to do her best to resist waving at them. She lightly held onto her ball, waiting for the crowd to get quiet, and then, she tossed it into the air.

Oddish appeared from the ball, did a forward flip, and then landed on her two legs. She did a quick pose, and the crowd laughed.

"Our first appeal together, so let's do our best! Start with Sleep Powder!"

Oddish shook her body, and a pink powder emerged. It slowly floated through the air above her head, but she had enough control over it to keep it from flying all over.

"Now, douse your Razor Leaf!"

While keeping her powder under control, she spun her body around, unleashing leaves from the top of her head. The leaves slowly surrounded Oddish, and the powder from before slowly attached itself to them.

"Steady," Yurie said quietly.

Oddish focused, and then the leaves came to a stop, and they remained still while they continued to float.

"Now, show them your power! Dazzling Gleam!"

"Odd-oddish!" she cried out while unleashing a bright light from her body. The light absorbed the leaves, and all of the attacks shot around the stage like a star in the sky. The powder finally fell off of the leaves, leaving a beautiful sparkle around the stage. The attack swirled, and it eventually came back around to Oddish before lifting her into the air. She cheered as she raced around the stage on top of her leaves, something that Yurie had not planned for.

"Uh-Oddish. Let's wrap this up!" Yurie ordered, trying to remain cool.

"Oddish!" the Pokémon responded. She leapt into the air and unleashed a green goop from her mouth. The goop absorbed the leaves, melting them instantly, and the light faded away just as fast. Oddish fell to the ground and made one final pose as the acid rained down.

_That wasn't the intended finale, but I guess if it works, it works,_ Yurie thought as the crowd began to clap and cheer for her. Yurie returned Oddish and then ran back to the hallway. She was a little bit shaken by the ending of the appeal, but she hoped that she played it cool enough to where the judges wouldn't have noticed. She knew that a good appeal could be ruined if the trainer has no control. She sat in the back next to Reina, and although Reina's appeal went off without a hitch, she appeared even more worried than Yurie.

* * *

"Let's announce our results!" the announcer said over the television. "It was really close this time around, but here are our contestants going into the Battle Stage! First is Eguchi Reina from Celadon City!"

Reina squealed as she shot straight up. "I-I-I-I was the first announced! I-I-I-I've never been the first announced! I-I-I-I took first place in the appeals!"

"Congratulations," Yurie said. She peeked around Reina's body to get a glimpse at the television.

"Next is Amari Momo from Johto!"

A girl on the other side of the room stood up and danced around. She looked as though she had a year or two of experience in contests. Yurie couldn't remember her appeal though.

"And then we have Rory Cook from Galar!"

A boy with tan skin and black hair pulled into a ponytail sat back in his seat and smiled. He had a sort of goth look to him with his black jacket, pierced ears, and spiked wristbands. The expression on his face said that he was a "cool guy," but then a small pink Pokémon surrounded by fluff popped up behind him, and he couldn't help but smile.

_That leaves one more spot open,_ Yurie thought as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Our last position was difficult, and it came between two very skilled coordinators," the announcer said. "You all did wonderful today, so no one should feel ashamed if they couldn't move on!"

"Oh no…"

"The fourth coordinator moving onto the Battle Stage is Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn!"

"Oh? Okay!" Yurie said with a sigh of relief. She looked at the screen as they shuffled the order of the trainers. She was set up to go against Rory while Reina would battle with Momo.

The fifteen minute break was announced, and the trainers who didn't move on all slowly filed out. Logan and Yuta made their way to the backroom to give Yurie and Reina advice. On the other side of the room, Rory talked with a girl who appeared a few years younger than him, and Momo sat alone as she read through a magazine.

"You got a strategy?" Logan asked. He pulled Yurie to the side, so she couldn't be heard by any of the other competitors.

Yurie shook her head. "I'm going to battle with Grotle. I'm kind of hoping that we can power our way through. It's a bit of a risk, but she loves to battle so much, so I think, if she's having fun, it'll show, and the judges will love it!"

Logan shrugged. "I guess that's a way to look at it."

On the other side of the room, Yuta sat with Reina. "Have you put any thought into your strategy?"

"Strategy?" Reina wondered. "For, like, battle?"

"Yeah. You gotta have an approach. Did you teach your Pokémon the move I suggested?"

"My approach? I think I've made something, but I don't want to put all of my eggs into one basket."

"If you deviate from the plan I've created, it's going to be hard for you to win, Reina. I need you to win. The more you win, the more time we have to train and prepare," Yuta lectured. "Stick to the strategy."

The fifteen minutes were up quickly, and all of the crowd found their seats once again. Seshiru brought Logan and Yuta hakarime, which were long strips of barbecued meat laid on top of rice. Logan didn't look at it while he ate, trying to focus on the stage.

Yurie and Rory were called to the stage first. They walked down the hallway together, but Rory was silent the whole time. They waited patiently behind the curtains while the announcer hyped up the following Battle Round.

"So, you're from Galar?" Yurie asked. "I fought with someone awhile back who was in Galar. It was real fun!"

Rory looked at Yurie, seemingly unsure of what to say. He stood up straight, trying to make himself appear as tall as possible. Yurie was not sure what he was doing, but she figured that it was something to do with intimidation. Then, in a moment that broke the tension, his Poké Ball exploded, and the pink and fluffy Pokémon from before appeared behind him. He turned away from Yurie while he scolded it.

"Get back into your ball, Swirlix! Now's not the time to play!" he said through loud whispers.

When he was finally able to return Swirlix, he stood back up straight again, and he smiled at Yurie. "Ya. Galar. A bit different there. No contests, an' all."

"I see!"

"Now, please welcome to the stage Kawahara Yurie and Rory Cook!"

The curtain opened, revealing the two. Despite Rory's shy demeanor, he appeared incredibly comfortable on stage. The two ran to their sides, and they drew out their Poké Balls, waiting for the announcer's instructions.

"Remember coordinators, you can win by eliminating your opponent's points, having more points at the end of the buzzer, or by knocking out your opponent's Pokémon for a battle off! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Begin!"

"Go, Grotle!" Yuried shouted while she threw the Poké Ball into the air. Grotle emerged and then crashed into the ground. She roared as she took in the crowd and scraped her front claws against the stage.

"Impidimp, go!" Rory called. His Pokémon, a small and thin pink Pokémon with a mischievous look in his eyes, materialized. It laughed before focusing on the task at hand.

"Start with Energy Ball!"

"Impidimp, use Sucker Punch!"

While Grotle prepared and focused her energy into a ball, Impidimp shot down the field. A burst of dark energy formed in his palms before he snapped forward, slashing outwards. Grotle's attack stopped and she flinched slightly while Rory prepared his next order.

"Dark Pulse!"

Before Yurie could think of a counterattack, Impidimp leapt into the air. He unleashed a ball of black energy at the ground which exploded, sending a wave of darkness across the field. It washed over Grotle, forcing the Grass-type backwards.

"Grotle!" Yurie yelled. She looked up towards her points. Her lack of a proper counter strategy forced roughly twenty percent of her points to drain away.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Rory ordered.

_This guy is intense,_ Yurie thought. "Stand your ground!"

Impidimp opened his mouth, unleashing a bright light. The light overtook the stage, and with one flash, Grotle was forced to close her eyes. The attack started to do its damage, but she followed Yurie's instructions and remained still.

"And now Mega Kick!"

"Impi!" Rory's Pokémon cried out as he rushed forward.

Grotle was now blind, but she tried to not let it show. She slowly opened her eyes, but all that she could make out was a small pink blob rushing her way.

"Double Team! Circle him!"

"Grotle!" the Grass-type called out before she multiplied across the stage. She judged her distance correctly, and within moments, she encircled Impidimp. Impidimp stopped in his tracks and looked around at the clones of Grotle, unsure of what to do. He glanced over to Rory, but his trainer appeared just as befuddled.

"Now, launch Razor Leaf Tornado!"

"Impidimp, get out of there!"

But it was too late. The clones of Grotle released their Razor Leaf attacks, and Impidimp was surrounded. Most of the leaves were fake and phased right through the Fairy-type, but they still frightened him, and he began to panic. Some were real though, and Impidimp was struck randomly.

"Energy Ball!" Yurie called while she pointed into the air.

The leaves all faded away, and everyone looked upwards. Grotle was soaring through the air as she formed her strike. She pointed her body down at Impidimp and then began to spiral towards the ground. Moments before she crashed, she unleashed her attack, and it exploded upon contact with Impidimp. Grotle followed, landing directly into the smoke.

Everyone waited for the smoke to fade, and when it finally did, only Grotle remained standing.

"It looks like Grotle used that aerial Energy Ball to do some really strong damage," Logan commented. "Grotle took some hits, but she'll probably be fine moving onto the next battle. Reina should be careful."

Yuta smiled and then sat back in his chair. "I train with Reina every day. She won't be losing."

Yurie and Rory slowly returned back to the locker room while Reina and Momo made their way to the stage.

"It was a good battle. Thanks," Yurie said.

Rory was still quiet, and Yurie thought that maybe he was upset, but he instead smiled at her. "You know, I used to be very competitive. A loss like this would have probably really done a number on me. But yeah. It was a good battle. I'll train harder, and I'll see you down the road."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

Reina's battle with Momo was a simple affair. Reina was able to knock out Momo's Pokémon with a creature that looked vaguely familiar to Yurie. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she knew the Pokémon from, and it was bugging her.

When Reina came back to the locker room, the two smiled at one another.

"I'm getting my rematch, Kawahara-senpai!"

Yurie nodded. "I'm excited to see how much you've learned."

"And now folks, we move onto our final round!" the announcer yelled. Reina and Yurie then started their long walk down the hallway. "Kawahara Yurie has been quite the force to reckon with in the Kanto contests! She has won two straight ribbons and his hoping to make this her third! And her opponent is no one to laugh at! Eguchi Reina comes straight from Kanto, and she's in her rookie year as a coordinator. This hasn't held her back though, because she's one of the fiercest battlers we've ever seen! Both contestants are looking to capture their third ribbon! Give it up for Yurie and Reina!"

The crowd went wild as the two entered the stage once more. They took their places in the trainer's boxes and waited for the announcer's signal.

"Begin!"

"Grotle!"

"Nidorina!"

The two Pokémon emerged onto the field, and they looked at one another. Yurie peeked over Grotle's back to observe Reina's Pokémon closely.

"Nidorina?" she wondered. "Maybe it's related to Nidorino somehow."

"Reina has the advantage," Logan noted. "But Yurie has the experience."

Yuta shrugged. "Don't underestimate Reina."

"You two should make bets," Seshiru said with a laugh. "You both seem so confident."

"Nidorina, start with Toxic Spikes! Make it rain!" Reina ordered.

Nidorina started to spin her blue body around as a purple liquid secreted from her body. The liquid formed into small balls that she tossed into the air. The slowly fell back to the ground, and Grotle easily avoided them. Then, they started to expand slightly, turning into small purple spikes.

_I'm not sure what just happened, but we gotta be careful not to step on those. They look like they'd hurt,_ Yurie thought. "Okay, Grotle. Start with Razor Leaf!"

Grotle stayed put before unleashing the leaves from off of her back. They flew across the field, spinning rapidly as they prepared to tear into Nidorina.

"Ice Beam!" Reina ordered cooly.

Before the leaves could get any closer, Nidorina released a beam of blue energy from her mouth. The beam struck each of the leaves one by one, instantly freezing them and making them fall to the ground. They shattered upon contact, sending a cool mist into the air.

Reina smiled, noticing that Yurie and Grotle were staying still. "Well, it looks like we gotta go to you then! Nidorina, use Double Kick!"

Nidorina got down on all fours before running forward. She leapt into the air, and when she made it halfway through the stage, turned around. She kicked out her two hindlegs, but it was then that Yurie realized Grotle was not the target. Instead, Nidorina kicked two of the spikes into the air.

"That's dangerous! Use Double Team!"

"Grotle!" her Pokémon responded before she multiplied. The two spikes phased through the cloned Grotle, but before the Grass-type could make a complete circle, she let out a screech. The other clones all faded away as the real Grotle stood still. She lifted her front leg, revealing that she had accidently stepped on one of the spikes.

"Yes!" Reina cheered.

"Grotle, no!"

"Now, Poison Jab!" Reina commanded.

Nidorina's front paws started to glow as she bounded forward. She leapt into the air and prepared to strike.

"Grotle…" Yurie's Pokémon groaned.

"Energy Ball!"

With one foot remaining off the ground, Grotle quickly unleashed her attack from her mouth. The ball connected directly with Nidorina in the chest before blowing her backwards. She landed hard on the ground and rolled backwards a few feet before finding her balance.

_It looks like Nidorina might not actually be too strong. If we can keep attacking it without getting hit, then maybe we can get to a battle off,_ Yurie thought. But Grotle is poisoned now, and Reina seems to have a lot of attacks that'll do super-effective damage to Grass-types.

"One more Energy Ball!"

Grotle now had a bit more time to charge up her attack before releasing it. The ball was much bigger now, and it shook the stage as it shot forward.

"Use Ice Beam!" Reina commanded.

Nidorina was not nearly as prepared for the attack, but she still used it anyways. The two attacks clashed in the middle of the stage and they exploded into more mist.

"Perfect! Superpower!" Yurie yelled.

Grotle groaned as she walked forward. She began to build speed as she moved forward, and a red energy emerged from her body. Soon, she was in a full forward bound, and she dove into the mist, cloaking her body.

"Nidorina, be careful!" Reina warned.

"Nido!" the Poison-type called before Grotle emerged. The two crashed into one another, and Nidorina was thrown backwards. She rolled on the ground but managed to stand back up, although her body began to shake.

"Just a little bit more!" Yurie yelled. "Razor Leaf!"

"Rapid-fire Poison Jab!"

"Grotle!" Yurie's Pokémon cried out as she released the leaves from the bushes on her back. They flew across the field, but Nidorina was more than ready. With her claws glowing with poisonous energy, she began to swipe, taking out each and every leaf one by one until there were no more.

The two Pokémon stared at one another, waiting for their trainers' orders. Only half a minute remained in the battle, and their points were relatively even. The next commands were the most vital. Nidorina stood up straight and cocked her head, and Grotle tried to respond with her own intimidating pose, but then the poison took effect, and she let out a pained cry.

"Perfect! Ice Beam!" Reina commanded.

"Fight back with Energy Ball!"

Grotle took awhile, but she managed to form the ball of energy in her mouth before unleashing it forward. This time, Nidorina wasn't aiming for Grotle, but she instead shot her beam at the ground, freezing the stage. She then leapt forward, and easily avoided Grotle's Energy Ball. Then, with one swift strike, she jabbed Grotle directly in the face. Although the strike was poisonous, Grotle remained still, and she glared at Nidorina through intense eyes while the two waited for one of them to give.

The buzzer sounded throughout the stadium, and the graphics on the scoreboard started to shift and change. Everyone, except for Yurie, turned their attention to the board and waited with bated breath for the results. Yurie instead watched Grotle, who even though took a super-effective strike, refused to go down. She held her head down though, ashamed that she couldn't get the job done for her trainer.

"Your winner of the Lavender Town Autumn Contest, Eguchi Reina!" the announcer screamed before the crowd went wild.

Reina jumped up and down before she ran to the stage and slipped on the ice. She managed to get to Nidorina so she could celebrate before she was given the ribbon.

Meanwhile, Yurie slowly made her way to the back with Grotle. The Grass-type limped her way slowly at Yurie's side, but she refused to go back into the ball at this moment.

"You did really good," Yurie said. "It's too bad that we couldn't win, but you look like you're having so much fun when you battle."

"Grotle."

"I wish that we could battle more."

"Grotle."

After the ending ceremonies wrapped up, Yurie and Reina went back to the Pokémon Center where they could meet Logan, Seshiru, and Yuta. Logan had bought extra Hakarime for Yurie and Reina to eat.

"What do you think?" Reina said as she held up her purple ribbon in Yuta's face. "I'm pretty good, right?"

Yuta huffed. "You should have frozen the stage from the beginning. It would have been easier for you to manipulate the Toxic Spikes that way."

Reina's shoulders slumped. "You can't say one nice thing."

Seshiru laughed. "You're so strict, Yuta. Try relaxing a bit, yeah?"

Yurie had been silent since her loss, and Logan took notice. He was unsure how to approach her. She didn't seem visually upset, but her silence was unsettling to him.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to not draw attention to the two of them. "You've been really quiet."

Yurie nodded. "I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind."

"Still can't handle a loss?" Yuta groaned. "It happens, and since you stepped up to someone that I'm training, it was inevitable."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I can handle losing. I don't think any loss will ever hurt as much as the Pacifidlog Contest. I'm just thinking about something else."

"Omori?" Reina wondered. She simply got a glare from Yurie.

"No," Yurie said. She looked at Logan. "Logan, I want you to take Grotle."

"What? Are you giving up on her?" Logan asked. He stood up straight and held out a finger. "I can't allow that!"

Yurie shook her head. "No. No. It's not that I'm giving up on her. I just think that Grotle's heart is in battling. She looks like she's having so much, and I can't have her battle every time. With you, she could battle all she wants."

Logan relaxed slightly. "I-I guess that's a way to put it. Are you sure?"

"I already asked Grotle if she'd like to join your team, and she seemed very keen to do so. She'd make a really strong addition, I think."

Logan sat back down. "Well, if you're okay with it, then I have no problem."

"Then it's settled!" Yurie said with a smile. She held out her hand, handing over the ball to Logan. "But you gotta make me a promise!"

Logan stopped reaching for the ball and then nodded. "Yeah?"

"You gotta let Grotle help you win the Indigo League! Battle with her in the finals and win!"

Logan smiled as he took the Poké Ball from Yurie's hand. "I'm bad at keeping promises."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I had the intention of having Yurie give Grotle to Logan for awhile now, and by the time I realized that they should trade, I had already posted up the chapters where Yurie had captured Oddish. So, we're going with Yurie handing over Grotle instead, which I don't think is a terrible thing!

I want to do a call for OC's. The group will be joining a tournament soon. I need five OC's in total. DO NOT leave the OC's in a review. You can say that you're interested in giving me an OC in a review, but I'd just prefer if you DM me first so I can give you some information for what I need. Thank you.

Special thanks to CrescentApple for Rory Cook. He'll be making a couple more appearances throughout Kickin' It In Kanto, but he's not really considered a main rival.

**REVIEWS:**

widsom-jewel - _"So Seshiru just met Agatha. I do wonder if Agatha would thrash Neo Team Rocket into the next decade. But I'll bet she'll heal Seshiru's Pokemon. __So Logan has a misunderstanding with Yurie and Omori's relationship. He is very wrong about it and I do like how Yurie is trying to correct him. I'll bet Omori would love to hear what Logan said since he would think he "won" Yurie. Or given permission to have her as a girlfriend."_ \- We'll have to see how Logan acts the next time they see Omori.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Lots of reveals this chapter. Logan tells Yurie about overhearing her conversation with Omori (although he thinks she is in love with that full of himself coordinator and thinks she's lying about liking him) and we learn a bit more about Seshiru's history involving her mother and the death of her Vaporeon. We also learn that the Rocket biker gang is trying to revive Team Rocket under a new name the Neo Rockets. Good thing Agatha showed up to help Seshiru deal with the Neo Rockets in the Pokémon Tower. __Something tells me that they will be just as annoying but more talented than the Team Rocket Trio in the anime."_ \- I think you're spot on with the comparison of the Rocket Trio.

CrescentApple - _"__Jeez Mikuzi and Aira both are not pushovers. Now they are calling themselves Neo Team Rocket, that means the old team Rocket disbanded... The bit withYurie and Logan on her"boyfriend", that was very mature of Logan. He apologized and wanted the subject to drop. Don't think Yurie let go of the subject though... __It was a nice and touching moment we got to read with Seshiru talking to Blastoise Grave about Vaporeon :)"_ \- Something I'll discuss in a later chapter is the disbandment of Team Rocket and who exactly was the cause of it.

The Imprisoned of Hell - _"__Just wondering will we be seeing characters like Blue or Red?"_ \- Don't want to spoil it, but yes and no. I don't use those characters directly, but I do have five characters (all named after colors) who sort of play the same role. One of the characters has already been introduced in Cyan's story.

pokestets23 - _"__Caught up! I love the non-traditional approach you are taking. His team is very interesting and I can only imagine the development you have planned."_ \- My OG fanfiction best friend! Thanks for giving this a read! I know you're busy, my man!


	23. Puré Gummy Candies

**Chapter 22 - ****Puré Gummy Candies**

* * *

It had been a few days since Yurie's contest in Lavender Town. Yuta and Reina broke off from the group so they could train privately, and now Logan, Yurie, and Seshiru were on Route 10 where they were looking for Seshiru's next Battle Frontier challenge.

"I'm looking for the Battle Dome," Seshiru said while she read the information from a device that looked similar to Yurie's PokéNav. Although it was autumn and beginning to cool, she still wore her overalls with the legs cut into shorts and her purple midriff top. The weather didn't seem to affect her.

"Do you know what kind of battle you're getting into?" Logan asked. He now opted to wear a long sleeved black button up shirt, his regular grey jeans, and his usual black hat with the white Poké Ball insignia on the front. He was secretly putting puré gummy candies in his mouth. They were sour and sweet, and he loved them, but if Yurie found out, she'd call him chubby.

But Yurie was also chewing on her own in private. She didn't want to seem like a hypocrite. Being from Hoenn, the cool weather bothered her more than the other two. She changed into a long sleeved red sweater and form fitting white jeans.

"From what I understand, the Frontier Brain uses one Pokémon native to Hoenn and one native to Kanto. That's all of the information that I have though," Seshiru explained. She looked up from her device and tried to get a peek over some of the forest that awaited them. "It'll be over there."

As they got closer to the dome, they could hear it rumbling. On the outside, there was a massive board that displayed the Frontier Brain's battles. The Frontier Brain was a flamboyant man dressed in what appeared to be pink bug costume. His hair was dyed to match the costume, and he had it stylized with multiple ponytails.

The three entered the dome, and Seshiru immediately went to the counter to get signed up. While she did so, Logan and Yurie looked around the lobby where there were dozens upon dozens of pictures of the Frontier Brain.

"Very obsessed with himself," Logan said.

"He could be a coordinator," Yurie added.

Seshiru approached the two while holding onto a ticket with a number printed on it. "So, I can call upon any of my Pokémon that are with Professor Oak if I want to. In fact, they seem to encourage it."

"Do you think you'll make the change?" Logan asked. "They could very well have your information from your previous battles, so it could come in handy to throw a curveball at them."

Seshiru nodded. "And this battle is going to be a double battle. If I use two Water-types, then I'm potentially putting myself at a disadvantage. I think I'll make the change."

Logan and Yurie looked at each other. They were unaware that Seshiru had Pokémon that weren't Water-types.

* * *

"The following bout will be a double battle between Dome Ace, Tucker and the challenger, Egawa Seshiru! It will conclude when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue!" the referee announced into the microphone. Tucker's and Seshiru's faces appeared on the screen, and the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"Ahahah! Do you hear it? This crowd! They're all itching to see our match! Ahahah! I bet you're twitching all over from the tension of getting to battle me! But don't worry about a thing! I'm the number one star of the Battle Dome! I, Tucker the Dome Ace, will bathe you in a brilliant glow! Your strategy! Let's see it! The final match! Seshiru versus the Dome Ace, Tucker! Let the battle begin!" Tucker said while he waved around his arms.

_Very scripted,_ Seshiru thought while she drew out her two Poké Balls.

"Go!" Tucker shouted. He threw his Poké Balls forward. One one side appeared a Pokémon that Logan was familiar with, Swampert.

"That takes me back," he said.

But on the other side was something that he had only ever seen in books.

"Arcanine," he muttered while scanning it with his Pokédex.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. This legendary Eastern Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane," it chimed.

Seshiru nodded. "Okay. Here we go." She threw her two balls into the air. Poliwrath appeared onto the field, but next to him was a large pink Pokémon with big blue eyes.

"Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"I want one!" Yurie squealed.

"I shouldn't judge a book by its appearance, but I am curious what Seshiru has planned for us," Logan said quietly.

"You can make the first dazzling command!" Tucker said into his microphone.

"You got it," Seshiru said with a laugh. "Dazzling Gleam! Let them have it!"

"Wiggly!" her Pokémon yelled out while bouncing forward. She opened her mouth before unleashing a bright light from her body. The bright light took over almost the entirety of the stage, enveloping Arcanine and Swampert.

"Perfect!" Seshiru exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Tucker's voice echoed from the microphone.

Finally, the light faded away, revealing Swampert in front of Arcanine. Surrounding the two of them was a blue orb which protected them from any damage.

"I'm familiar with that," Yurie said. She held her Torchic closely and remembered the time that Logan and her teamed up and his Swampert did the same move.

"Now watch the excellence of my Pokémon's teamwork!" Tucker shouted. "Extreme Speed!"

The blue orb faded away before Arcanine jumped forward, landing on Swampert's head. The Water-type wasn't bothered though, but instead, he quickly lifted his head, shooting the Fire-type into the air. A white streak followed Arcanine, and then he blast across the field.

"He's coming in fast," Seshiru said. "Poliwrath, use Waterfall!"

Poliwrath tried to run to get in front of Wigglytuff to use his attack, but Arcanine arrived faster than anticipated. The Fire-type crashed into Wigglytuff, knocking her a few feet back before he landed on the ground and growled at Poliwrath. The Water-type was intimidated, and he lifted his fist, prepared to strike.

"Now!" Tucker's voice yelled.

Before Arcanine could take the hit, he jumped into the air. Then, from behind where the Fire-type stood, a straight stream of mud came blasting, hitting Poliwrath directly in the face. The attack wasn't very effective, but it was strong enough to make Poliwrath waddle backwards slightly while he tried to wipe the mud from his face.

"Those two Pokémon are built for teamwork," Logan said. "They're putting the Mossdeep Gym Leaders to shame."

Poliwrath and Wigglytuff slowly recovered, and they looked at one another. It had been awhile since the two of them had seen each other, let alone team up, and the first few strikes took them by surprise.

Arcanine slowly retreated back, and soon, Tucker's Pokémon were standing side by side, ready for Tucker's orders.

_He's waiting for me to make my command, and then he responds depending on what I do. He's a defensive battler, which means that I have to draw him out and trick him, _Seshiru thought. "Wigglytuff, use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Easy!" Tucker yelled.

Once again, Wigglytuff released the beam of light from her body. It took over the field, and just like last time, Swampert was quick to defend his partner.

"Extreme Speed!" Tucker ordered, repeating his strategy from last time.

The blue shield faded away, Arcanine jumped on Swampert's head, and then launched himself forward.

"Psychic!" Seshiru instructed.

Poliwrath lifted his arms and then focused his energy. He pointed at Arcanine, and suddenly the Fire-type came to a stop in midair. He started to panic, and then soon enough, Swampert's attack blasted him in the back.

"It worked!" Seshiru exclaimed while Poliwrath dropped Arcanine to the floor. The Fire-type howled from the pain, and Swampert appeared confused by the miscommunication.

"What the-" Tucker groaned. "Grr!"

_Even when he's upset, it sounds fake,_ Seshiru thought. "Now, let's keep it going! Sing!"

Arcanine was close to Wigglytuff, and so he was the target. The Fairy-type waddled forward before she opened her mouth, preparing to serenade Arcanine to sleep.

"I don't think so! Fire Blast!" Tucker's voice called.

Arcanine jumped into the air and then launched his attack downwards. The blast was direct, and it sent Wigglytuff rolling backwards.

"And now Dynamic Punch!"

Swampert exploded from the fire, and he swung his arm wide, prepared to slam it into Wigglytuff as hard as he could.

"Catch it!"

Poliwrath had been prepared a sneaky tactic by Swampert, so he had snuck in close. In the blink of an eye, he appeared in front Wigglytuff and then grabbed ahold of Swampert's arm, making sure to not tough the energy that emitted from it.

"If that attack hits, then it'll cause confusion," Logan said.

"Dynamic Punch!" Seshiru ordered.

While still keeping his grip on Swampert's arm, Poliwrath reeled backwards. He then jabbed, but Swampert grabbed a hold. The two remained in a standstill as they tested each other's strength.

_As long as they're in that standstill, Tucker can't use his double team attacks. This is perfect,_ Seshiru thought. "Wigglytuff, target Arcanine! Use Hyper Beam!"

Wigglytuff ran around the two struggling Water-types, and she took in a deep breath before unleashing a beam of energy down the battlefield.

"Fire Blast!" Tucker responded.

Arcanine released another stream of flames, and as it carried on down the field, it got more destructive. Soon enough, the attacks clashed, causing an explosion on Tucker's side of the field. Despite the shaking of the stadium, the two Water-type Pokémon didn't budge.

"Aerial Ace!" said Tucker's voice through the speakers.

From the mix of flames and energy, Arcanine emerged. He darted directly for Wigglytuff, and before Seshiru could give an order, Wigglytuff's body was flung across the field.

"And now Water Pulse!"

Finally, Swampert broke the hold, and he quickly blasted a ball of water at the ground. It exploded and washed over Poliwrath, allowing Swampert to escape. Once again, the four Pokémon divided into their teams, and they all looked cautiously at one another.

_We had them for a while, but it looks like Tucker is prepared for almost anything, and his Pokémon are in perfect sync. We're gonna have to think fast if we want to win,_ Seshiru thought.

"I can see you pondering over your strategy! You're lost in a maze of strategy! 'What to do next?' you wonder! How about I give you a little bit of a push!" Tucker said into the microphone while waving his arms around. "Arcanine, Swampert, use your combination attack! Flamethrower and Water Pulse!"

The two Pokémon got into formation, and Swampert created another ball of aquatic energy within his palms. He jumped into the air before throwing it at the ground, and once again, it exploded into a massive wave.

"Here it comes," Seshiru said, waiting to give a command. She wanted to see what exactly Tucker had planned for the combination attack.

The wave continued down the field before splitting down the middle and turning into walls. It surrounded both of Seshiru's Pokémon before turning into a tornado of water. The flames followed, and it carefully found itself in between the waves, creating a typhoon of fire and water. Slowly, they started to inch in closer towards Seshiru's Pokémon, preparing to do maximum damage.

"Poliwrath, use Ice Punch! Wigglytuff, Hyper Beam at the ground!"

Poliwrath swung his fists as he spun around in a circle. Ice crystalized over his massive mitts, and when the waves came in close, they froze upon contact. Then Wigglytuff stepped forward, and she grabbed a hold of her partner. With one explosion from her mouth, Wigglytuff and Poliwrath rocketed out of the vortex with ease. They landed on the ground outside of the attacks, and they both took in deep breaths as their energy had been drained.

"Now!" Tucker yelled.

Before Seshiru could even see what was happening, Arcanine and Swampert both attacked, sending a mix of flames and mud towards them.

"Psychic!" Seshiru commanded.

In a last ditch effort, Poliwrath raised his hands. The combination of fire and mud stopped in the middle of the air, and Poliwrath fought hard to keep them from coming any closer.

"What?" Tucker asked in a genuinely confused tone.

"You can do it!" Seshiru cheered.

Poliwrath roared as he fought with the two attacks. He focused, and the entire dome began to shake from his energy. With one final battle cry, he tossed the combined attack backwards, nailing Tucker's Pokémon directly. The two Pokémon wailed as they were covered with their own attacks.

"Wigglytuff, use Last Resort! Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch!"

Wigglytuff took a step back and a golden aura started to emit from her body. Slowly, it formed the shape of a star. Poliwrath ran forward with his fist held out, and when he was a fair distance away, Wigglytuff shot out her attack. With his free hand, Poliwrath grabbed a hold of the star and attached it to his fist. Then, he swung, getting a direct hit on Tucker's Pokémon. What followed was an explosion of energy that blinded the crowd. Everyone waited with bated breath while the glow slowly faded away, and when it finally did, only Poliwrath remained standing.

"Arcanine and Swampert are unable to battle! Wigglytuff, Poliwrath, and Seshiru are the victors!"

The crowd was in shock, but slowly, they started to clap for Seshiru until they erupted into a roar.

"She did it!" Yurie cheered while she stood up from her seat.

Logan sat back in shock. His heart was still beating uncontrollably from the psychic attack that shook the dome. "Just how strong is she?"

"You're strong above all; you have a unique charm! In you, I see a definite potential for a superstar like me. I will very much look forward to our next encounter!" Tucker said as he returned his Pokémon and then slowly made his way across the battlefield.

Seshiru joined him, but her short legs made her journey take a little bit longer. Behind her stood Poliwrath and Wigglytuff who were both exhausted from the battle. She smiled at them while rubbing Wigglytuff's ears.

"I bestow upon you the Tactics Symbol!" Tucker announced while holding out a small golden coin with a thick exclamation mark engraved in the middle.

Seshiru took it and looked at it closely before bowing. "Thank you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I decided to go with Tucker's English name, because his Japanese name is Heath, so I think that canonically, he'd be from a predominantly English speaking country. I did end up using a lot of his game text for this battle. He kind of has a weird way of speaking that I tried to match though.

That makes three symbols for Seshiru. I think this might have been her easiest battle so far. The next Battle Frontier battle will be against Noland (Datsura), and I think it's going to be quite the challenge for her if you remember what Pokémon he uses.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Another great contest and I'm happy that Reina won despite her nervousness she deserves it, guess this just shows that she and Yuta make a great team. Yurie solved one problem by giving Grotle to Logan so that the grass type can battle to her heart's content, but Yurie still has one major problem Omori. Now that no good pretty boy is spreading rumors that he and Yurie are dating and everyone believes it. __Hope the Hoenn native can think of a way out of this mess, maybe during her next contest victory she can make an announcement that she isn't dating Omori or maybe she can get help from her older brother."_ \- The two will meet sooner than later, but we still got a long while with Omori being problematic.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Oh, Omori would get an earful from Yurie and maybe Yuta if he heard the truth. I wonder if she would do something about it after trying to deny everything. __It is interesting that Grotle is going with Logan. I wonder what Pokemon that Yurie would get."_ \- Unless I get any ideas while writing, I'm sure this will be Yurie's team for the rest of the story. I want to establish their personalities as much as possible. That said, some of them will be evolving.

CrescentApple - _"__Oh wow I had nearly forgotten about Rory. I only realized who he was when Swirlix appeared haha. And dang Reina beat Yurie. That sweater-wearing kid has huge potential. Yuta is training her well. The whole giving Grotle to Logan was unexpected. It was nice though, the way Yurie worded it. So Logan has a Grotle, cool :D __BTW I realized who Sora was almost immediately after I reread Kickin it in Kanto :O"_ \- Yeah. Cyan was there when Sora got his starter, and soon enough, Logan will be battling against Sora and seeing just how strong the shy boy is.


	24. Katsuura Tantanmen

**Chapter 23 - Katsuura Tantanmen**

* * *

After Seshiru's battle with Tucker, the three found a nearby Pokémon Center. They would soon set out on a long trek to Cerulean City, and they needed to make sure that their Pokémon were in good shape. The cave that they had to pass through was infamous for trapping adventurers in the dark for days. Seshiru had already been through it once, so she knew what the group was getting into.

"So, Cerulean City has something for all of us," Seshiru said while looking at her device.

"A gym?"

"A contest?"

"And the Battle Factory," Seshiru exclaimed. "It looks like we'll be busy for awhile. It's gonna be nonstop battling."

Yurie's shoulders slumped. "I'd like a little bit of a break though. I like training and all, but if I don't relax then I'll get crow's feet."

"You're eleven," Logan said while crossing his arms. "I guess if that's old enough to have a boyfriend, then maybe it's also old enough to get crow's feet."

"Shut up!"

* * *

As Seshiru had remembered, the cave was dark, but over the years, the government had installed some lighting to help travelers get through. They were incredibly dim, but they still helped out a bit. Wild Electric-type Pokémon had also migrated to the cave, and they seemingly enjoyed sucking away some of the light whenever they could.

"About two years ago, there was a power plant near here that they demolished and rebuilt. It was home to a lot of wild Electric Pokémon, but once it was destroyed, they had no choice but to come here," Seshiru explained. "I'm happy to see a lot of them so healthy."

"You know a lot about Kanto. I'm glad you stuck around with us," Yurie said with a smile.

Logan nodded. "But I figured since you're a Water-type trainer that you'd… well… have a certain distaste for Electric-types."

Seshiru shook her head and said with a laugh, "I have some kind of special connection to them too, if you'd believe it."

The three continued through the cave for a couple of hours. They tried to avoid as many wild Pokémon as possible, but when Mightyena or Torchic got the itch, they'd ask if they could battle. Yurie's Torchic hadn't battled in what felt like months, so he was getting ancy.

Logan had never been in a cave with a mix of Pokémon like the ones he saw. He saw Rock, Ground, Fighting, and Electric-types all living in unity, something he wasn't used to in Unova. Of course, some were battling with one another, but that was only natural when it came to wild Pokémon who fought over territory.

"Magnemite!" Yurie yelled while she pointed towards a light fixture. Above it were a couple of Magnemite who were basking in the electric energy. Yurie remembered back to when she first met their previous traveling companion, Himawari, who owned a Magnemite. It was naturally a quiet Pokémon, and when Yurie shouted, it did seem to slightly bother them.

Logan stopped to get a closer look, and he smiled. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Who?" Seshiru wondered.

"Our old buddy."

Before anyone could add to the conversation, the lights started to flicker. The three trainers all got closer to each other as the lights dimmed out and their vision became impaired. Torchic and Mightyena both took defensive positions. They could see in the dark, so they weren't too worried about what was waiting for them.

"Elelele!" something called down from the halls of the cave. The lights flickered back on, revealing the Pokémon. It was large and yellow with black stripes surrounding it. It had a deranged look in its eyes and was drooling.

"Electabuzz," Seshiru muttered.

"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

Logan snapped his fingers and then stepped forward. "Perfect!"

"Perfect?" Seshiru wondered. "These things can be very dangerous, and this one in particular doesn't look happy."

"I have a list of Pokémon that I really want to see on my journeys. Electabuzz is one of those Pokémon, and well, if I have a chance to catch it, I might as well!"

"But this one?" Yurie asked.

Logan nodded. "I'm already having a lot of trouble with my team already, so why not add another problemed soul to the group?"

"I guess that's a way to look at it," Seshiru said. She folded her arms and laughed. "Good luck, dude."

"Actually, I think this is a good chance for Charmander to try battling," Logan said. He drew out his Poké Ball and threw it forward. Charmander emerged from the bright light and then shook his head as though he had just woken up.

"No crowds. No pressure," Seshiru muttered.

"But a crazy Electabuzz," Yurie added worriedly.

"Charmander, you see that Electabuzz there?" Logan asked.

Charmander looked forward and found the heaving Electric-type Pokémon. He took a step back out of fear before glancing back at Logan.

"Here's the deal; he's gonna be our new friend. Don't think of him as an enemy. Don't think of him as scary. Don't let him frighten you, because soon, he'll be part of our team. And, I want you to help me. Got it?"

Charmander nervously lowered his head before making eye contact with Electabuzz. "Char-charmander."

"You can do it, Charmander!"

"Torchic!"

"Alright, let's do our best!" Logan called. "Charmander, use Fire Spin!"

"Char!" the Pokémon cried out. He clamped his eyes closed and then let his fire stream from his mouth. It swirled in circles before blasting straight towards Electabuzz.

"Eleleboo!" Electabuzz called back. It raised its arms in the air, and a thin wall of energy appeared in front of him. The flaming tornado crashed directly with it, and the two moves cancelled one another out.

"Alright, so it knows Light Screen," Logan muttered. "Don't worry, Charmander. We'll think of something."

But before Logan could give his command, the Electabuzz started to surge with electric energy. It waved its arms around wildly over its head, concentrating its power into its fists. Then, it started to run forward, preparing to swing at the anxious Fire-type.

"That's Thunder Punch!" Logan exclaimed. "Charmander, now's your chance to use Fire Spin!"

Charmander was frozen as he watched the incoming Electabuzz. He closed his eyes and weakly tried to do his attack once more, but nothing came from his mouth. Electabuzz swung wide, smashing its fist against Charmander's head. The Fire-type flew backwards and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Charmander!" Logan yelled out. He ran forward to his Pokémon and gently lifted the Fire-type's head up. "You okay, buddy?"

Charmander's eyes went back and forth as though he had been knocked silly. He then winced from the pain before he focused back on Electabuzz. He stood himself back up, slightly pushing Logan back with his tail.

"Char!" the Fire-type cried out while spitting a warning flame from his mouth.

"Ele?" Electabuzz wondered. Once again, his fists started to cackle with electricity, and he ran forward while swinging them over his head.

"Fire Spin!" Logan ordered once more.

"Charmander!" his Pokémon screeched while unleashing the flames from his mouth. This time they were strong, and they surrounded Electabuzz, forcing it to stop in its tracks. Slowly they inched in closer, burning Electabuzz in its flaming prison.

"Got 'em!"

"Electaboo!" the Electric-type roared. It sent out a surge of energy from its body, destroying the tornado. Then, it swung its body around while it focused the energy at the tip of its tail. With one quick flip, it tossed a ball of electricity towards Charmander.

"Ember!"

Charmander's tail became engulfed in flames before he started to spin around. The fire soon found itself around the entirety of Charmander before it began to blast small bits of flames outwards. The flames connected with the ball of electricity, but they were not strong enough, and soon, Charmander was sent into the air.

"No!" Logan yelled as Charmander hit the ground once more. This time, the Fire-type didn't make the effort to get back up. Logan lifted his Poké Ball and returned Charmander before looking at the enraged Electabuzz. Charmander had done decent enough damage with the Fire Spin, but Electabuzz was more than willing to continue fighting.

Mightyena got low and prepared to lunge, but then Logan held out his hand.

"No," he said calmly. "We have a new member on the team that we need to let battle."

Yurie smiled.

"Go, Grotle!"

Grotle materialized from the Poké Ball, and she took in the atmosphere of the cave. She felt at the ground and her eyes quickly met with Electabuzz. A smile came over her face, as she knew what she was now getting into.

"This will be our first battle together, Grotle, so let's do our best!"

"Grotle!"

"Go, Grotle!" Yurie cheered.

"Boo?" Electabuzz wondered.

"Energy Ball!" Logan commanded.

Grotle took in a deep breath before forming a ball of green energy in her mouth. She unleashed it, and Electabuzz looked on in surprise. But it was quick to form its own ball at the tip of its tail. It launched it forward, and the two orbs of energy exploded, shaking the cave.

"Now's our chance! Let it loose! Razor Leaf!"

Grotle shook her body, and leaves fell from the bushes on her back. She let out a battle cry, and the leaves soared across the cave floor, entering into the smoke from the previous attacks. Electabuzz howled from the pain as its body was sliced into.

When the smoke finally faded away, Electabuzz still stood. Its arms were bobbing up and down as it looked at the ground, infuriated by the audacity of the trainer. It roared again and began to wave its arms into the air while it concentrated electricity into its fists. Electabuzz let out a blood curdling howl while it raced down the cave, ready to strike Grotle directly.

"Double Team!"

"Gro!" the Grass-type exclaimed. She lowered her head and waited for Electabuzz to get closer. When it finally was, Grotle multiplied. Electabuzz didn't seem to notice though, and it swung for its original target, falling straight through the clone. The wild Pokémon now looked baffled as it looked around at the multiple Grotle.

"One more Energy Ball!"

Now surrounded, Electabuzz began to panic, but Grotle had it right where she wanted it. She unleashed the Energy Ball towards the middle, only the real one striking against Electabuzz. It was tossed into the air and landed hard on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Nice!" Logan said. He quickly undid his one-strap backpack and reached into his Poké Ball pocket. He pulled out a Poké Ball that was black with green markings all over it. "Go, Dusk Ball!"

The ball connected with the unconscious Electabuzz and absorbed it with ease. It hit the cold cave floor before it started its usual wobble, and within seconds, it let out its signature _ding._ Electabuzz had been caught.

"Yes! Awesome!" Logan exclaimed. He ran forward to grab the ball, meeting with Grotle. He knelt down and ran his hands through Grotle's leaves. "We're gonna make a great team! Grotle, Electabuzz, and Charmander too."

"Grotle!"

* * *

It only took the trainers a few more hours to get through the cave. With the lights being provided, it was a lot easier for them to navigate, and after Logan's battle with Electabuzz, they didn't run into many more wild Pokémon.

On the other side of the cave was a Pokémon Center and a few restaurants. Yurie found a place for them to eat while Logan booked a room. Because it was late, they got their food to go, and they sat outside the Pokémon Center where they could relax with their teams.

Electabuzz had cooled down a lot since being captured, but he still didn't seem to like Logan's team. He sat alone with his back turned to Charmander, Grotle, and Nidorino, but he still gladly took the food that Logan offered.

"I think he wanted to get captured," Logan muttered as he took his seat.

"You said you have a list of Pokémon you'd like to see and possibly capture during your adventures. What Pokémon are you looking for?" Seshiru asked.

Logan thought for a moment and then begin to list the Pokémon using his fingers. "Well, I've caught a Flygon and now Electabuzz, so there's two. I really want a Milotic and Heracross too."

"Tonight's meal is katsuura tantanmen!" Yurie exclaimed. She opened up the styrofoam bowls that she put out on the table, revealing a red soup with meat, onions, and thin noodles on the insides.

"This kind of meal is supposed to warm up divers and fishermen. I think that after a day of being in a cold cave, it'll be good for us," Seshiru said. She took her chopsticks and pulled her bowl in closer. "Itadakimasu."

Logan continued to look at his Pokémon. Mightyena, Nidorina, Charmander, and Grotle all ate together. Electabuzz ignored them, and Snorlax remained in her ball until she could be fed properly. He had called his group of Pokémon problemed, and he was sincere about it, but seeing his Pokémon at peace as they ate their meals gave him a feeling of hope for the future.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Logan now has a full team of six Pokémon! It's still relatively early in the story, so there will be a couple of line-up changes (soon actually), BUT I like this group. At the end of Kanto, what Pokémon do you see Logan ending up with? (Team now: Mightyena, Nidorino, Snorlax, Charmander, Grotle, and Electabuzz)

Also, I still need two more simple OC's for a tournament that's coming up in a few chapters. I have characters submitted to me by pokemonking and wisdom-jewel already. Anyone else who is interested, PM me!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemongking0924 - _"Another amazing battle by Seshiru and although I don't like his outfit Tucker has some great double battle tactics. __Wonder if Logan and Yurie got any ideas from watching this battle. If I remember correctly from a side story Sheshiru specializes in water types but said she always has room for cute Pokémon like Wigglytuff, wonder what other non water types she has at Oaks laboratory. __Also them secretly eating gummies from each other was cute and this means that they have a bit more in common then they thought, I also love eating gummy candies."_ \- I actually don't know Seshiru's full team to be honest. As for her non Water-type Pokemon, I have no idea!

CrescentApple - _"__God I hated this battle in the anime. Tucker pulls off these amazing combos, and Ash used just a single move to knock Arcaine and Swampert out of commission. This was better received. The combos were good, Tucker was amusing, and its nice reading about other characters narrating the battle. __Wigglytuff is pretty good, even if she hasn't been used consistently like Poliwrath."_ \- I had to go back and watch the battle to get ideas for Tucker's combos. Ash kind of pulled off a weird win.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I do think it is a good idea for Seshiru to have different types of Pokemon. If she wants to be a Water-Type specialist, it would be a good idea to know the strengths and weaknesses of other types. Such as knowing how to counter-attack each move or what have you. Love the battles and keep up with the good work."_ \- Her team is mostly built to fight off Grass-types, but maybe not Electric-types.


	25. Hoshiimo

**Chapter 24 - Hoshiimo**

* * *

**Oldale Town - One and a Half Years Ago**

"Littleroot Town will be about three hours from here by foot. You can always take the train, if you're feeling sick," Nurse Joy said.

Logan shook his head. "Nah. I prefer to walk." He shook the water bottle that he had been drinking from. "And I already bought all of my walking juice."

Nurse Joy shrugged. "I guess I'm just worried."

"I'll be fine," he exclaimed while putting his bag over his shoulder. "See you."

Logan walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards the route that'd bring him to Littleroot Town. It wasn't anything different than the routes that he had seen before. It was lined by trees and full of tall grass where wild Pokémon would be waiting for him.

"Here we go," he said to himself. He tried to take a step forward, but he felt a sudden tug on the back of his jeans. He looked down to find the wild Poochyena from before.

The Poochyena barked and smiled at Logan. His tongue dangled from his mouth as he waited for Logan's response.

"What? You want to come with? I think you should stay. Nurse Joy can take care of you."

Poochyena barked angrily before taking a step forward. He positioned himself in front of Logan while facing the wild route. He held his head up high but made sure to not make eye contact with the trainer.

Logan groaned. "Fine. Lead the way."

The Pokémon happily chirped while he started to trot forward. Logan watched the Pokémon, and he couldn't help but smile. He took one more swig from his water bottle and then followed closely.

* * *

**Present Day**

The group were continuing their journey to Cerulean City. As usual, Seshiru led the way, and as they got closer, she seemed to get more and more excited. She'd point out specific areas along the way and tell Logan and Yurie about her original journey through Kanto many years ago.

They currently were roaming along the beaches of Route 9, and the sun was beginning to set, meaning that they'd start preparing for camp soon. Logan pulled out the sleeping bags and laid them out while Yurie made a fire so she could start cooking. Since Seshiru was their guide, she was allowed to relax and fish. Nothing seemed to want to bite though.

"What'd you make for us tonight?" Logan asked as Yurie began to dish out the food.

"We're just doing a simple barbeque tonight," Yurie said. She gave Logan a bowl. "But for dessert, I bought hoshiimo!"

"Dessert?" Logan wondered. "Nice! What's hoshiimo?"

"It's a dried sweet potato," Seshiru explained. "It's delicious."

Logan's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I was hoping it'd be a special kind of chocolate cake."

"We should arrive in Cerulean City tomorrow night. It's a bit bigger than Lavender Town was, so maybe we can get some shopping done," Seshiru said. She used her chopsticks to eat some of the barbeque. Yurie had served it on top of rice.

"Can you give me any advice on the gym leader?" Logan asked. "If it's anything like that psychic, then I'd like to know."

Seshiru smiled. "I'll only tell you, because she's my favorite gym leader. Her name is Kasumi. She's a Water-type trainer, and she's beautiful. She was the last gym I challenged, and let me tell you, it's not easy."

"Other than her being a Water-type gym leader and being strong, there's nothing about her I should know?" he asked.

Seshiru laughed. "I could talk about her for days, but if you're asking if she can read your mind, then no; she can't read your mind."

"I guess that it's a good thing Grotle joined your team!" Yurie exclaimed happily. "I'm excited to see her in her first gym battle!"

Logan nodded. "I was going to use Charmander again, but I don't want to put him at a disadvantage. The poor guy needs a win."

"Well, if I remember correctly, it's going to be three on three."

"So, Grotle and Electabuzz are a must. The third position will be a bit difficult," Logan said. He put some of the barbeque in his mouth and sucked on the succulent sauce before chewing away. He smiled before looking at Mightyena.

* * *

**Nuvema Town - Four Months Prior**

Logan sat in the backyard of Professor Juniper's lab. He watched his Pokémon all play with one another. While they had lost only a week prior in the finals of the Ever Grande Conference, they were still as energetic as ever.

Next to him rested Mightyena. Since he had returned to Unova, the Dark-type rarely, if ever, left his side. The two had grown almost inseparable over the past year. Mightyena rested his head in Logan's lap, and the trainer played with the Wailmer print towel that was wrapped around his neck.

"We're gonna leave for another adventure soon, Mightyena," Logan said. Mightyena's ears perked up, but he didn't open his eyes. "It'll just be me and you going. I want to give everyone else a bit of a rest."

Swampert and Emboar wrestled with one another. They were now in competition to be the strongest member of Logan's team. While the sparring was friendly, it was still very competitive.

"In some cases, a lot of rest."

Logan looked towards his newly evolved Slaking. Since her battle in the Ever Grande Conference, all that she had was rest and loaf around. She'd wake up for food, but even then, Logan had to pretty much beg her.

"I'm thinking we'll go to Hoenn first and ask Yurie to join us."

Flygon flew through the air. She had been playing tag with Incineroar and Crabominable, and she had the advantage of the air, something the other two were not happy about.

"And then what do you think about going to Kanto? New place. I'm sure not a lot of people have seen a Mightyena before."

Mightyena cooed happily in response.

Dusclops had drawn in a few of the remaining Pokémon around a campfire, and he told Logan's Pokémon ghost stories in their language. While Logan couldn't understand a single word that he spoke, Dusclops had seemed to have spooked the others.

"Let's go tomorrow."

* * *

**Present Day**

The trio were up early and back on their way towards Cerulean City. They continued along the beaches of Route 9 where they could see the sea. The cool winds of autumn were pulled in by the seabreeze, and Yurie shivered. She held Torchic close in her arms, getting as much warmth from the Fire-type as possible.

"You want to take a small break?" Seshiru asked.

"B-break?" Yurie wondered. She shivered. "I think w-we should k-keep moving!"

"What if we went inside?" Seshiru said as she pointed towards the distance at a massive tower with a light on top.

"A lighthouse?" Logan muttered.

It didn't take the three long to get to the lighthouse. It was a building made of stone and wood. It's two front doors were massive with hundreds of Pokémon designs carved up and down them. Seshiru approached it and used the metal door knockers to alert the people inside that they had guests.

"Who is it?" a voice buzzed, catching the trainers' attention. To the right, next to the door, was a speaker.

"An old friend," Seshiru said. "Bill, it's Seshiru."

"Oh!" the speaker exclaimed before there was a soft buzz and the doors automatically opened by themselves.

One by one the trainers entered the lighthouse. The inside was not what Logan and Yurie had been expecting though. It wasn't some kind of ancient castle of sorts or even a fancy lighthouse home like Yurie had seen on television. It was a Pokémon laboratory with multiple machines and computers scattered about.

"Bill?" Seshiru called.

"I'm here!" a voice called. A lanky man with long curly hair emerged from behind a large machine. He spoke with a Galarian accent, but he looked as though he had been born in Kanto. "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you. Don't get visitors very often."

"It's even more a mess in here than last time," Seshiru said quietly. "You need to clean up after yourself."

The man got closer to the group while he made his way through the machines, weaving and bobbing his head to make sure he didn't hit it on any metals. "I just get so caught up in my research, you know!" He stood up straight and looked at the three trainers. "You haven't grown a centimeter."

"I've grown ten whole centimeters," Seshiru snapped. "Bill, these are my friends: Logan Stephenson from Unova and Yurie Kawahara from Hoenn."

"Wonderful! It's nice to meet you!" Bill said as he vigorously shook Logan's hand. "I'm Bill! I invented the Pokémon storage system. I'm not sure if you've used it-I mean, every trainer uses it, so why wouldn't you-but it's what I'm in charge of!"

"My Pokémon stay with my aunt Juniper," Logan said. "But, I guess I've had to transfer Pokémon before, so I've used it."

Yurie thought for a moment. "I haven't used it, but thank you anyway!"

"Bill has done a lot more than that. He's an expert in so many different fields of study," Seshiru explained. "And one reason why I wanted to bring you here was so he could show you something in particular, Yurie."

"Me?" Yurie asked.

"Yeah."

"What?" Bill asked.

Seshiru smiled and held up her finger. "Yurie recently got herself an Eevee. I remember when I first met you, you taught me all about Eevee and its different evolutions. Maybe you could do the same for her?"

"I also gave you a water stone that day! I remember!" Bill said with a smile. "I'll be right back!"

Bill returned to his nest of machine and computers, disappearing into the mess.

"So, you two are friends?" Logan asked. He wasn't sure what to say while they waited.

"I spent a lot of time here because of the beach. Bill taught me a lot, and I think I helped him with some of his research," she explained.

"Sorry!" Bill exclaimed as he came back from the wires. In his arms was what looked like a dozen Poké Balls. He put them on a nearby desk, using some papers and boxes to make sure that they didn't roll away.

"Did you help him clean ever?" Yurie asked quietly.

"Okay!" Bill said as he stood up straight. "Eevee is known as the Evolution Pokémon! Do you know why this is?"

"I feel like I'm back at school," Logan muttered.

"I'm falling asleep already," Yurie added.

"It's because Eevee can evolve into a multitude of different Pokémon! But this isn't a simple split evolution like your Gloom into Vileplume or Bellossom. No! This is much more!" Bill said excitedly. He grabbed onto the first Poké Ball and pressed the button.

A blue Pokémon with a long tail materialized from the ball. It's body shook as it took its form, and then it stood up straight.

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon!" Bill said. "By giving Eevee a water stone, it'll evolve into this!"

"I had a Vaporeon," Seshiru said.

"Vaporeon was originally discovered in Kanto," Bill exclaimed. He grabbed two more Poké Balls. "As were these two."

Two more Pokémon emerged. One was yellow with thick spikes protruding from its back, and the other was red with bushy fur making up his tail.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon, and Flareon, the Flame Pokémon!" Bill called. "By use of the thunder stone and fire stone respectively, Eevee can evolve into one of these two Pokémon."

"Wow," Logan said. "It can turn into three different Pokémon. Interesting."

"We're not done yet, Mr. Stephenson!" Bill said excitedly.

Logan lowered his head. "We're not?"

"In Johto, two more species were discovered many many years ago-they've always been around, but a lot of people didn't make the connection to Eevee for some time though-because these two are probably the most rare."

With that, two more figures materialized. One was purple with a slender body, and the other was pure black with yellow rings that glowed brightly. The purple Pokémon seemed confident, but the black one appeared shy. It immediately retreated behind Bill's legs and peeked out cautiously. Once it met eyes with Mightyena, it recoiled.

"Still shy, Umbreon?" Bill wondered. "Anyways! Espeon, the Sun Pokémon, and Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon!"

"They're so cool," Logan commented.

"These two Pokémon need Eevee to have a strong bond with their trainer. They evolve depending on what time of day it is. But, most people weren't patient with their Eevee back in the day, and they'd evolve them into one of the other three before they could build a proper connection."

"But they're gorgeous," Yurie muttered.

"Now, Ms. Kawahara, there have not been any evolutions of Eevee discovered in Hoenn, unfortunately," Bill said.

"Then, we're finished?"

"Nope!" Bill cheered. He grabbed two more Poké Balls. "In Sinnoh, our far off neighbors to the north, there happened to be two more evolutions discovered. The Eevee in the region needed to adapt to the lush forests and the cold environment."

He pushed the buttons, and two more Pokémon appeared. One of them was green and yellow with a long tail that appeared to be made from a leaf. The other was light blue and moved slowly. It had a dark blue crest on its head with two flaps that dangled down its face.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, and Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon."

"Their classifications have gotten cooler as we've gone on," Logan said. He waved at the Leafeon.

Bill smiled. "I respect Professor Oak, but when you allow him to categorize Pokémon, you're going to get names like 'the Mouse Pokémon'." He snorted at his own joke, but no one else seemed to laugh.

"Mr. Stephenson, Eevee wasn't introduced to Unova until a couple of years ago, and because of that, there are no currently discovered evolved forms from your region," Bill explained.

Logan nodded. "That's right. For the longest time, the government was strict about letting in foreign Pokémon. For a while, you couldn't find something as common as even a Pidgey in Unova."

Bill grabbed the last Poké Ball. "But there is one more that was discovered in Kalos!"

The last evolved form appeared, and it was something that Logan and Yurie were familiar with. It was a light pink Pokémon with ribbons that dangled from a bow-shaped crest on its head.

"Sylveon," Logan said. "I battled against one of these in Hoenn." He thought for a moment. "And come to think about it, the trainer was from Kalos."

"So, you know of the Intertwining Pokémon, eh? It's pretty strong, if I do say so myself!"

"They're all so cool," Yurie exclaimed. She knelt down to get a better look at them. Umbreon had slowly come out from behind Bill's legs, and it was sniffing cautiously at Mightyena. Logan's Pokémon didn't seem to mind and kind of looked like he enjoyed the attention.

Bill perked up. "What do you say, Ms. Kawahara? If you'd like, I can supply you with the tools to evolve your Eevee-I mean, for some of them, it could take a bit more time, but I'm sure you can handle it-and I'll do it for free since you're a friend of Seshiru!"

"I-I'm not sure," Yurie muttered. She pulled Eevee's Poké Ball from her belt and held it firmly in her hand. "I haven't even put any thought into it. Any of them would be great."

"How about you think about it over lunch?" Bill asked. He rubbed at his belly. "I'm a bit hungry. Would you three care to join me? I have hoshiimo for snacks!"

Logan cringed while Seshiru and Yurie became excited.

* * *

The four sat together at Bill's large dinner table. It was a wooden table built hundreds of years ago and was meant for large parties of ten or more. Logan imagined that Bill looked ridiculous sitting at it alone every night.

"Say, Mr. Stephenson, I have a question about a Pokémon from Unova, if you'll indulge me," Bill said as he stuffed some stewed meat into his mouth.

"Alright."

"The Pokémon Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe, what's their deal? I've never seen any Pokémon like that. I mean, evolving into something resembling a delicious dessert seems counter productive to survival of the fittest, don't you think?"

Logan shrugged. He looked towards the end of the table where Umbreon and Mightyena were playing with one another. "That's the form that they decide to take. I think it's to attract trainers, actually. Wild Pokémon don't understand ice cream and such, so I don't think it puts them in any kind of danger out in their natural environment. But, it does catch the human eye."

"You've seem to have put a lot of thought into this!" Bill exclaimed.

"Not really."

"Ms. Kawahara, speaking of thought, have you thought about what you want your Eevee to turn into?" Bill asked.

Yurie shook her head. "No. I want my Eevee to evolve whenever she's ready. She's still really young, and I'm not sure what her personality is just yet. If I can spend some more time with her, then I think I'll decide. Thank you for the offer though."

"If I had an Eevee, I'd try to evolve it into an Umbreon," Logan exclaimed.

Bill nodded and smiled as he watched the two Dark-type play. "This is actually the happiest that I've seen Umbreon in a very long time. It's very pleasant to see him up and moving like this."

The group were quickly finished with their dinner, and after Bill kindly gave them more supplies to take on their adventure, they were set to get back on their way to Cerulean City.

"Thank you for everything!" Seshiru said as she gave her old friend a hug.

Bill pat her on the head. "You have grown ten centimeters. Maybe even eleven."

Mightyena and Umbreon rubbed their heads together as a farewell hug before Mightyena returned to Logan's side.

"Mr. Stephenson, I was wondering," Bill said. He readjusted his glasses and looked at Mightyena. "You don't have to-because it's out of the blue, and I might be out of line-but I was wondering if you'd be willing to allow Mightyena to stay with me for awhile?"

"What?" Logan asked. He ran his hand over Mightyena's head nervously. "Why? Why do you ask?"

"I have a couple of reasons-and if you really need, I can go into detail, but I'm not sure if it's necessary-but the main reason is that I think Umbreon could use the company. You see, there aren't very many Dark-types in Kanto. Umbreon is a little bit lonely, and in some ways, I think that he thinks he's the black sheep. All of the other Pokémon have local friends, but Umbreon isn't very social, and he spends most of his days alone. Maybe Mightyena can help him come out of his shell a bit, I was thinking."

"I don't know," Logan muttered. He frowned and looked at Mightyena. He lightly tugged on the Wailmer print towel that the Pokémon always had fashioned around his neck. "We've been together for so long."

"Dah," Bill exclaimed. He threw his hands into the air. "I knew it was a long shot, but you know, you miss all shots you don't take. I'll respect your decision as his trainer."

Logan thought for a moment. Mightyena was currently the strongest member on his team. When he found himself in a sticky position, he knew that he could rely on Mightyena to pull him out of it. However, that could have been what was wrong with his team currently.

Nidorino was distracted by his rivalry with Mightyena to really focus on training. Snorlax understood that Logan always had a backup, so what reason did she have to listen? Charmander never felt the need to truly stand up for itself. Grotle was still new to Logan's style, and it could take the two a while to adapt. And, Electabuzz was nuts.

He knelt down and looked at Mightyena in the eyes. "What do you think? I think you'd get some needed rest, and right now, this Umbreon might need you more than I do. The choice is yours, buddy."

Mightyena let out a soft whine before barking. He looked away from Logan and towards Umbreon. The shy Pokémon lowered his head, and then Mightyena turned back to Logan. There was sadness in his eyes.

"If you choose to let him stay, I can send him to you any time," Bill said. "I invented the PC after all, so it'd take just one push of a button."

Logan nodded. "What do you say, Mightyena?"

Mightyena paused for a moment. He took in a deep breath before licking Logan's face and then getting in close for a hug. The two embraced one last time, and when Logan finally let go, he wiped away his tears. Mightyena slowly backed up and barked, and Logan stood up straight.

"That settles it, I guess. I'll miss you."

Mightyena barked once more.

"Love you too."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Mightyena has left the team. He'll be back when Logan needs him, but for now, it's probably best for Logan's team to develop without the overpowered Dark-type.

I kind of see Bill as British (Galarian). He speaks with the British accent in the anime, I think (if he doesn't, then whoops). I also wanted to use his English name, so yeah. My headcanon! I tried to find creative ways to make his dialogue seem rambly. He always came off that way to me in the games. I don't think it's even remotely grammatically correct, but I'll try to come back and fix it some day.

Next chapter: Logan's next gym challenge

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Cerulean City has a lot to offer both in the anime and games, the trio have a lot to do there but hopefully they will also take the time to relax and enjoy the nearby sea. Logan has caught another problem child and Grotles first battle with him was great, Charmander really needs to get over his nervousness and fear. Looking forward to seeing what excitement is planned for the next few chapters." _\- Something that's coming up will be really good for the whole team, I think.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I do like how Logan would have to really work on his Pokemon. This would test his skills and see how well he would work with such Pokemon. __And it seems you have your work cut out with so many battles that would be coming up. I'm guessing the group won't much rest between the three. I wonder if they do it around the same time. Like Logan have the gym battle prior to Yurie having her Appeals and Seshiru having her thing around the same time. Or the gym and the Frontier won't be open since both the gym leader and the Frontier brain are judging the contest."_ \- I really like the idea of them doing all three at the same time, but I already have formatted it to be done separately. Oops. Haha

pokestets23 - _"__I love his team! I am a fan of Electabuzz, too! Love the choice of Grotle being added a chapter or two back as well."_ \- I can't remember Drake's team in your story... but I think I vaguely remember an Electabuzz. Electabuzz is the coolest.


	26. Anko

**Chapter 25 - Anko**

* * *

After what had felt like a week on the road, the trio had finally arrived in Cerulean City. They immediately went to the Pokémon Center and got a room so they could sleep in the comfort of beds.

The next morning Logan was awake early. He showered and got ready. The night prior he was able to put his black dress shirt and grey jeans into the washer, so they were nice and fresh for him. But his brown hair was beginning to get too long and unmanageable. It stuck out from his hat, and no matter what he did with it, it bothered him.

Once his stomach was full, he went out to the Pokémon Center courtyard to give his Pokémon the usual pep talk. "As you all can see, we're down a team member," Logan said. His Pokémon surrounded him, and for the first time, Snorlax actually seemed interested in the group meeting. "Mightyena is off helping someone else right now. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Nido…" the Poison-type muttered silently. He was upset that he didn't get to say goodbye to his rival.

"But!" Logan exclaimed. "This means that we're going to have to keep trying harder. We have to make up for Mightyena's absence. I'm sure we'll be okay, but promise me that you'll do your best."

"Char!"

"Grotle!"

"Nido."

Logan smiled and then looked towards his last two Pokémon. Snorlax, while more interested than usual, still looked away from the group, and Electabuzz had his arms folded. He didn't seem to buy into Logan's pep talk, but he shrugged anyways.

"Eleboo."

Once Yurie and Seshiru were awake and fed, they made their way through Cerulean City. It was smaller than Saffron and Celadon, but considerably more packed than Lavender Town was. A lot of the residents appeared to be fishermen, and on their way to the gym, they passed by multitudes of small markets that sold the fruits and vegetables of the land alongside freshly caught fish.

"Oh my…" Yurie said as she approached one of the small outdoor marketplaces. "Anko."

"Anko?" Logan wondered.

"It's one of the specialty foods from Cerulean City," Seshiru explained.

Logan didn't like looking at meat before it was cooked, but he got a quick peek of the large and flat fish that Yurie was fawning over.

"Dinner?" Yurie said, not able to find the proper words to form a full sentence.

Logan nodded. "After my battle, I'll be starving!"

They continued through Cerulean until they finally reached the gym. It was another massive building, and the walls were made of tanks that contained countless water Pokémon. Logan tried to look inside through the tanks, but the water obscured his vision.

Instead, he opted for the sliding doors, which opened before he could even get to them. A boy came from the other side. He had white hair, a deadpan expression on his face, light blue eyes, and a camera in his hand. He was dressed in tan and white clothes, and the only thing that stuck out was his red headband that weaved through his hair.

"Hey, we know you!" Yurie said. She pointed at the boy, but then she couldn't think of his name suddenly, and she shot a look at Logan.

"You're…"

"Sora," the boy said.

"Sora! That's right! We met when I caught Snorlax! Do you remember?"

He nodded and said calmly, "Logan and Yurie. I never forget a face."

Now Logan was slightly embarrassed, but he tried to push the conversation along. "You said you were taking on the gyms! Did you just battle? How was it? Did you win?"

Sora smiled as he opened his white jacket and revealed six badges. "Yeah. It's his rookie year, so he was prone to mistakes."

"He?" Seshiru wondered. "What do you mean he?"

Sora appeared as though he wasn't sure how to respond. He took a small step back. "He, as in, him?"

"Where's Kasumi?" Seshiru asked. She pushed herself past Sora and into the gym, leaving the three trainers to themselves.

They were silent for a moment before Sora decided to break up the awkwardness of the situation. "You're going into battle?"

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed. "It'll be my fifth badge!"

"Would you mind if I watched?" Sora asked. "It's not because I want to scout you, but because I think we should show off the new gym leader. I'd like to take pictures."

"I have no problem with it," Logan said. "It is weird that you said you're not scouting me though."

"Sorry."

"She's gone!" Seshiru screamed as she came back through the doors. "She apparently went off to travel with her boyfriend!"

"You're a bit moody," Yurie muttered quietly.

"Let's go," Logan said before Seshiru could scream anymore.

The Cerulean Gym wasn't too different from a regular aquarium, and some of the people who were visiting were actually just there to look at the water Pokémon. Logan went to the receptionist, told them of his intention to battle, and then he was put on a small waiting list.

While the group waited, they looked at the water Pokémon. Seshiru was able to point out each individual creature and teach a little bit about them. It had taken her a few minutes, but after explaining all of the different Pokémon, she had finally calmed down.

Then finally, Logan's name was called.

The gym leader was not someone that Seshiru knew. He appeared to be no older than Logan. He wore dark blue swimming trunks, and his mid-length blonde hair was wet from swimming before the battle.

"The name's Umiza," he said. He looked into the crowd and winked at Seshiru. "I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader!"

"The following battle between Gym Leader, Umiza, and challenger, Logan, will be a three on three bout! Only the challenger can make substitutions! The battle will conclude when all Pokémon on one's side have been knocked out," the referee declared as he held up his two flags.

"If anyone should have been the next gym leader, it should have been me," Seshiru said under her breath. "This guy is a dork."

"Go, Golduck!" Umiza yelled while he threw his first Poké Ball into the water. It exploded, and his Pokémon emerged. It landed on one of the platforms and let out a battle cry while it flexed its muscles.

"Golduck?" Logan wondered as he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. When it swims at full speed using its long, webbed limbs, its forehead somehow begins to glow," it chimed.

Logan tucked the Pokédex into his back pocket. "Thanks for nothing." He thought for a moment before drawing out his Poké Ball and then tossing it forward. Electabuzz emerged, taking his position on the platform.

"An Electric-type?" Umiza questioned. "It's gonna take more than good type match-ups to defeat me!"

_It's a good start at least,_ Logan thought.

"Begin!"

"Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!" Logan ordered.

"Eleboo!"

"Golduck, block it with Psybeam!"

"Gold-duck!"

Electabuzz leapt into the air and twisted his body around while he focused his energy. The tip of his tail began to crackle with electric sparks before forming a ball. With one flip, he tossed it downwards, but Golduck's maneuver was quick. The Water-type raised his hands into the air and the red stone on his forehead began to glow. Seconds before the ball of electricity could hit, Golduck unleashed a beam of psychic energy. The beam connected directly with the ball, causing an explosion that filled the arena with smoke.

"Ah, man," Logan muttered. "We can't see."

Logan waited patiently as the smoke slowly dissipated, and when it was all gone, only Electabuzz remained standing on the field. Golduck had disappeared, but the pool lightly shook.

"It's in the water!" Logan warned.

"Disable!"

"What?!"

Before Logan or Electabuzz could do anything, Golduck exploded from the water. His eyes glowed blue, and Electabuzz froze in his tracks. He held at his head and then wobbled back a few feet.

_With Disable, Electabuzz won't be able to use Electro Ball for a while. That means we gotta fight up close, _Logan thought.

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes!" Umiza commanded.

Golduck emerged from the water once more, and he held out his arms wide as his claws started to glow with a white energy.

"Low Kick!"

Before Golduck could get any closer, Electabuzz ducked his head and then stuck out his leg. He swung wide, kicking Golduck's legs out from under him. The attack didn't do a lot of damage, but now the Water-type had been knocked off balance.

"Thunder Punch!" Logan yelled.

With one swift movement, Electabuzz moved his body around before punching downwards at Golduck. The Water-type fell too fast though, disappearing into the water before he could be hit. Electabuzz didn't care, and he continued his jab, electrifying the entire pool momentarily. Golduck emerged once more, but now on the other side where he was out of harm's way.

"So, you can strike from up close too?" Umiza said. "Looks like we gotta take a different approach. Allow me to introduce you to my special attack!"

"Special attack?"

"Golduck, use Scald!"

"Gold-duck!" the Water-type cried out as he puffed out his belly before unleashing a thick stream of water from his mouth. The water traced over the pool, making some of the field begin to steam.

"Oh no! Light Screen!"

Electabuzz quickly raised his arms in front of his body, creating a thin wall of light. Golduck's attack crashed into it, immediately destroying it upon impact, and then knocking Electabuzz off balance.

"Electabuzz!" Logan shouted.

"Fury Swipes!"

Once again, Golduck emerged from the pool. He widened out his body in preparation to strike, but the Pokémon might have been a bit too early, leaving Logan enough time to make his command.

"Give 'em a midsection Thunder Punch!"

"Ele-boo!" Electabuzz called out. He reeled backwards and as soon as Golduck came close enough, he lunged out with both of his arms, straightening them out as far as he could. He connected directly with Golduck's stomach, sending the Water-type soaring into the air. He crashed down hard on one of the platforms, sending ripples throughout the pool, but Golduck remained still.

The referee raised his flag. "Golduck is unable to battle! Electabuzz is the winner!"

Umiza lifted his Poké Ball and returned Golduck. He glared out onto the field and watched as Logan withdrew Electabuzz. "What are you doing?"

Logan smiled. "Well, I don't want to fight while is disabled. I'm allowed to substitute, correct?"

Umiza gritted his teeth. "You're correct. Go, Octillery!"

In front of Umiza appeared a small and round Pokémon. It had a few tentacles coming from its body, and its head was massive and red. It glared at Logan angrily.

"I'm originally from Johto, and I've been around the eastern part of the world with my partner Octillery. Don't think you're gonna get too far in a battle with him!"

"Kasumi chose someone from outside of Kanto to be the next gym leader?!" Seshiru yelled. "She couldn't have picked me?!"

Sora snapped a picture. "Yeah. You seem very level-headed."

Logan pulled his Pokédex out and scanned the red Pokémon. "Octillery, the Jet Pokémon. It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head."

"That's information I need," Logan muttered. He pulled his next Poké Ball out before tossing it onto the platform. Grotle materialized, and she let out a battle cry, but once she noticed that her platform was limited and she was surrounded by water, she began to look slightly panicked.

"Can't swim?" Umiza laughed.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

"Fight back with Rock Blast!"

Grotle howled as she unleashed the leaves from the bushes on her back. They swirled through the air, but once they met with the massive rock that Octillery shot from his snout, they were knocked away. However, the leaves did enough to make the rock falter, and it crashed into the water before Grotle, making her sway back and forth on the platform.

Umiza laughed. "Scald! Knock it off that platform!"

Logan looked around the battlefield and then down to Grotle. She was clearly nervous about being so close to the water, but he had to make his next call. "Double Team! Be careful where you go!"

Grotle opened her eyes and then focused her energy. Moments before Scald connected with her platform, she multiplied, finding a way to spread her clones across the field on every other spot. Octillery looked around, unsure of where to blast his attack.

"Mega Drain! Take back some of your energy!"

Octillery started to wave his head back and forth as he looked for the real Grotle. They all jumped into the air, charging up green energy in front of their faces. Then, the real one unleashed the energy forward, and it surrounded Octillery, sapping his energy. The real Grotle found her footing on a nearby platform, and she soaked in the stamina that was drained from Octillery.

"Get it in the water!" Umiza barked. "Use Octazooka!"

Octillery raised his head and then sucked in air before blasting water from his snout. It was much faster than either of his two previous attacks, and it made the water around it go into the air. It quickly crashed into the platform that Grotle was on, sending her into the pool.

"Grotle, no!" Logan yelled.

Grotle emerged from the water and began to panic, waving her arms around in a desperate attempt to get close to any of the nearby platforms.

"Keep her still! Gunk Shot!"

Octillery raced forward while sucking in energy. He emerged from the pool and spit out a thick, purple colored gunk from his snout. It collided with the struggling Grotle, forcing her to stop moving.

"Trapped!" Umiza exclaimed.

"Grotle!" the Grass-type cried out.

"Finish it with Octazooka!" Umiza commanded.

"Grotle, get out of there with Superpower!"

As Octillery prepared to use his attack, Grotle started to howl. Red energy surrounded her body, and she quickly exploded from the water, breaking from the goop. She continued across the field, tracing over the water at a high speed, and then, she crashed into Octillery, sending him flying to the pool walls. His body went limp as it sunk into the water.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Grotle is the winner!"

"What?!" Umiza shouted. As Grotle slowly made her way back to Logan's side of the field, he returned his Pokémon, and then glared at Logan. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

Sora snapped a picture. "Here we go."

"Here we go?" Seshiru wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Umiza is by no means a genius, but his final Pokémon is proof that he has a certain command over the ocean that other Water-type trainers lack," Sora explained. "Just watch."

"Logan, you were able to defeat my first two Pokémon with very little issue, and I commend you for that," Umiza said. He drew out his next Poké Ball. "But you have no idea what you're getting into. Go, Gyarados!"

Umiza's Poké Ball fell into the pool, and for a moment, there was nothing. Then suddenly, the pool lit up with a flash of light, and a large, blue Pokémon emerged. It roared, shaking the whole gym as Grotle held tightly onto her platform.

"Gyarados," Logan muttered. His hands shook as he grabbed his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. They say that during the past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake."

"Great."

Seshiru sighed and then leaned forward. "Oh no."

"I'm able to control the dragon of the sea!" Umiza declared. "Be prepared to watch your remaining Pokémon fall! Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados roared as it whipped around its entire body. It lifted its tail out of the pool, bringing along aquatic energy with it, and then he swung. The pool turned into a wave, and it set its course straight for Grotle.

"Double Team!" Logan ordered desperately.

But it was useless. The wave was too large, and Grotle was flung from her platform. She crashed into the water, but to everyone's surprise, she managed to resurface and then struggle over to another platform.

"I don't think so! Scald!"

The water around Gyarados started to boil for a moment before he unleashed a blast of water from his mouth. The blast connected directly with Grotle, sending her into the wall beneath Logan. She fell into the pool and then floated back to the top, unconscious.

"Grotle is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner!" the referee declared.

Logan was quick to return Grotle, and then he looked at Gyarados' Pokédex entry once more before putting the device into his back pocket.

"You look calm for someone who is face to face with a Gyarados," Umiza taunted. "Is it false bravery?"

"I've been face to face with worse," Logan said. He drew out his Dark Ball and then threw it forward. Electabuzz reappeared on the field and pounded his chest with his fists wildly, but as Gyarados came into his sight, he began to slow down.

"Ele?"

"Show no fear!" Logan yelled.

"Eleboo!"

"Give them something to fear, Gyarados! Use Scald!"

"Fight back with Electro Ball!"

More steam filled the pool, and the water levels decreased slightly as Gyarados unleashed his attack, but now that Electabuzz was no longer disabled, he jumped into the air before swinging his body around. He unleashed a ball of electric energy from his tail, and the two attacks clashed in the middle of the field. An explosion followed, filling the entire field with smoke.

"Crunch!" Umiza's voice echoed throughout the gym.

Gyarados roared before diving into the water and quickly emerging from under Electabuzz. His jaws were engulfed with dark energy, and he slammed them down on the Electric-type before flinging him into the air.

"Scald one more time!"

Gyarados was unable to gather as much energy as before, but he released another strong blast of boiling water from his mouth. It connected with Electabuzz directly, sending him higher into the air. He eventually came falling back down, hitting the water hard. He managed to swim to a platform though, and when he got back to standing, he let out a battle cry. It didn't last long, as flames suddenly emitted from his body, and he let out a howl.

"No!" Logan yelled.

"What happened?" Yurie asked.

"Umiza's special technique is Scald," Sora said.

Seshiru nodded. "It's a Water-type attack, but it has a chance of inflicting a burn status on the opponent. It looks like Electabuzz was unfortunate."

"Finish it with Aqua Tail!" Umiza commanded.

The pool began to shift and move around as Gyarados started to use his next attack. Electabuzz wobbled around a little bit, but then he looked back to Logan, asking to get an order.

"Thunder Punch the pool!"

Gyarados finished charging all of his energy, and he sent the wave hurtling towards Electabuzz, but the Electric-type was fast. He howled and pounded his chest, building up electric energy in his fists before punching the water below him. The wave stopped, and Gyarados let out a shriek before leaping out of the water to escape the attack.

"Yeah!" Logan yelled. "We got 'em! Now, use Electro Ball!"

"Eleboo!" the Electric-type howled. He sent electricity to the tip of his tail before leaping into the air, but before he could spin to properly use his attack, the fire from before emitted from his body. He was caught off guard, and his body fell from the air, crashing into the water. When he came back to the surface, his body was limp.

The referee nodded. "Electabuzz is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner!"

Logan returned Electabuzz, and he took a moment to observe the field. The pool had decreased by about half from all of the Scald attacks, so Gyarados was beginning to lose the ability to move around with ease.

"Got any more Grass or Electric-types for me to beat?" Umiza asked. "There's nothing you can throw at me that will survive my Gyarados."

Logan smiled. "We'll be okay. I have faith in my team! Snorlax, let's get it!" He ripped the Heavy Ball from his belt and then threw it forward. Snorlax materialized in the air before falling into the pool, causing the water to splash around everywhere. When it settled down, it went to her chest, and she looked angry by the field situation.

"Two titans from Kanto!" Umiza declared. "I love it! Let's see which titan is superior!"

"Bring it on! Snorlax, use Headbutt!"

Snorlax huffed, and instead of charging forward like what would have been required of her, she instead leapt into the air.

"Not Heavy Slam!"

Umiza smiled. "So, you don't have it under control? What a joke! Gyarados, put everything you got into Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados swung her body around, bringing the entirety of the pool with him, and before Snorlax could hit the ground, she was smashed with the wave that Gyarados created. Despite her heavy size, Snorlax was flung across the pool, landing hard on the ground.

"Snorlax, you gotta listen!" Logan yelled. "If you don't listen, then we're not going to win this!"

"Snorlax," she responded. She glared at Logan before turning back to Gyarados and then slowly nodding. She took in a deep breath and then bounded forward. With her head lowered, she collided into Gyarados, knocking the giant Pokémon backwards.

Gyarados swirled in the remaining water as he tried to recover.

"Hyper Beam!"

There was a sinister look in Gyarados' eyes as he straightened out his body. He reeled back his head before unleashing the sickening beam across the pool. It collided directly with Snorlax, once again sending her into the air. She crashed into the pool, splashing Logan with water.

"Snorlax, you okay?" Logan asked as he wiped the water from his eyes.

Snorlax emerged from the pool and then nodded. She never once took her death glare off of Gyarados.

"Okay. Trust me!" Logan ordered. "Use Rest!"

"Snor?"

"Please!"

"Snor!" the Pokémon called back. She breathed through her nose before falling straight back into the water. Her body came back to the top of the pool, but now she was fast asleep.

"What?" Umiza yelled. "I can't attack right now, and you choose to sleep?"

Logan nodded. "We still have moves! Sleep Talk!"

Snorlax scratched her belly, and then, as though she were possessed, she sat up in the water. She was still in her sleepy state, but she rushed forward with her head down. Although much slower, and with less power, she connected directly with Gyarados, sending him across the pool once again. Snorlax continued forward before falling face first in the water, still asleep.

"Gyarados!" Umiza yelled. His Pokémon responded with an angry roar. "Perfect. Scald!"

Gyarados took his time absorbing the energy, and the entirety of the pool slowly turned to steam. He then unleashed an insanely strong blast of water from his mouth, dragging Snorlax's body across the floor of the pool. She made it about halfway before Gyarados stopped his attack. He roared once more, and everyone waited to see if his attack had paid off.

Then, Snorlax began to stir. She pushed herself up with her front arms before standing up straight. She cracked her neck and then glared at Gyarados.

"Sweet. Snorlax, use Heavy Slam!"

"Snorlax!" she cried out before leaping into the air. Her feet started to glow with a metallic energy, and she came crashing down directly on the middle of Gyarados' body. Gyarados howled with pain, and he tried to escape as Umiza watched on in horror.

"Grab 'em!" Logan ordered.

Snorlax reached out and grabbed ahold of Gyarados' tail, preventing the large beast from getting any further.

"Now, Headbutt!"

With one massive tug, Snorlax pulled Gyarados towards her. He flew through the air, and she lowered her head, smashing her skull against Gyarados'. Instantly, Gyarados became limp, and he slunk to the ground, balling into himself. Snorlax let go of his tail before raising her arms into the air and letting out her battle cry once again.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" the referee declared. He raised his flag towards Logan. "Snorlax and Logan are the victors!"

"Yeah!" Logan said as he jumped up and down on his platform. Snorlax turned to him, and instead of a glare, there was a soft smile on her face. She raised her arm, giving Logan a thumbs up. He smiled back before returning her to her ball.

Logan met with Umiza by the edge of the pool, and his friends all came down the rafters to listen.

"Logan, you won today. I guess that I still have a lot to learn as a gym leader," Umiza said. He drew out a small box and reached out. "Here's your Cascade Badge."

Logan took the box and opened it up, revealing a small bue, raindrop shaped badge. He held it into the air. "I did it!"

Umiza smiled and then looked at Seshiru. "You're Seshiru, right?"

Seshiru pointed at herself. "Me? Yeah."

"I'm a big fan," Umiza said. "You're in luck actually, Kasumi will be back in town in a couple of days. I figured you'd want to meet her."

"Wait what?" Seshiru asked. She left the stands and got in front of Logan. "She's coming here?"

Umiza nodded. "There's an event coming up called the King of Kanto Tournament. She's coming to be the host. I recommend all of you enter, if you're interested."

"King of Kanto?" Yurie wondered. "Sounds like it could be fun. I got a while till my next contest anyways."

Seshiru nodded. "And my Battle Frontier challenge can be put on hold!"

"What about you, Sora?" Logan asked.

Sora shrugged. "I guess it could be fun. I think I'll stay to check it out."

"Why don't you eat with us tonight?" Logan asked. "We're having fish!"

"Anko, to be exact," Yurie corrected.

Sora's eyes remained deadpan, but then his lips curled into a smile. "That sounds really pleasant. I'd love some."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Chose to change Misty's gym to someone new. I think it would have been the fourth gym in a row that would be a female gym leader, so I switched it up. I also wanted to show that Logan can no longer rely on Seshiru's info before he goes into gyms. He now has three more badges to go, and two out of the three will be new to Seshiru.

Next chapter, we're gonna get into the small tournament arc. So many battles to write (10)

Also, what do you guys think of my new profile picture? I got someone to draw Logan and Cyan. I'll be working on getting Yurie, Seshiru, and Skylar all designed in the future.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Somehow I know Mightyena would leave the team with that flashback at the beginning of the chapter. But at least its not forever just until Umbreon gains more confidence and Bill could always transfer the Hoenn dark type back to Logan or his aunt Juniper. Looking forward to seeing how Logans team will grow from here. __The only questions now are what will Logans new sixth in Kanto will be and what will Yuries Eevee evolve into someday?"_ \- I don't plan on having Yurie's Eevee evolve for a VERY long time. I'm still yet to decide on what she should evolve into.

CrescentApple - _"__Huuuuuh. This feels the equivalent of Ash letting Pikachu go. This puts a whole spin on this story. Now I'm curious how Logan will do without Mighyena. And that leaves him with an extra space to get another Pokemon. Whoop. __Its a fun chapter, I find it a little humorous Logan feels out of place with Bill's discussions haha."_ \- The conversation was kind of similar to ones that I had with one of my best friends who was a chemistry major. I didn't understand/care about anything he ever said.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I doubt Logan would be able to replace Mightyena but he might. And I do see Bill being Galarian and it would be funny if it shows. __I would say he should use Electabuzz and Grotle in the next battle. I don't think Charmander should be used until later. It would be interesting to see how Logan would battle Misty."_ \- He used Snorlax! I think either Snorlax or Nidorino would have done well.

SudiptoDam19 - _"__The plot for this chapter was totally unpredictable. Now Logan has to churn out a good team from a mixed bag of Pokémons which are all problematic in one way or the other ( which I like the thought of ). Besides, a great chapter once again. Continue the brilliant work."_ \- Slowly, their problems may start to fix themselves! We saw a lot of progress with Snorlax in this chapter.


	27. Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 1

**Chapter 26 - Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 1**

* * *

Yurie's contest wasn't set for another two weeks, and during that time, the group decided that they'd participate in the King of Kanto Tournament. Logan, Yurie, Seshiru, and Sora all agreed to take part in it, so they trained with one another at the Pokémon Center.

The night before the tournament, the four gathered in the Pokémon Center diner to eat. Yurie ordered hitachi buckwheat noodles, and Logan loved them so much, he got countless refills.

"So, I was going over the rules of the tournament," Seshiru said. "It looks like every battle will be a two on two double battle. From the sounds of it, there are only sixteen spots open."

"We should get there early then," Logan said. He patted his belly. "I should have no problem getting to sleep with all of this noodle in my belly!"

"Or, you can register at the counter," a voice called from behind.

The four turned to find a boy with perfectly stylized hair standing behind them. He wore a stylish green suit and had a smile full of white teeth. He ran his hand through his black hair and then winked at Yurie.

"Omori?" Yurie wondered. She turned and then gagged. "Gross."

Omori came to the table and stuck his hand into the air. "You're looking at the future King of Kanto! I just signed up with Nurse Joy!"

Logan laughed and then nudged Yurie. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"Shut up," Yurie snapped before standing up. "I have a bone to pick with you, Omori! How could you spread those lies about us?"

"What lies?"

"I'm not your girlfriend! Stop telling people otherwise!"

Omori grinned. "I didn't say anything like that. I simply let the media do what they want with our picture!" He pulled out a device similar to Yurie's PokéNav, and he showed the picture of the two of them holding the Saffron City ribbon.

"I'm now extra excited because I'll get to battle you in this tournament, and then in two weeks, I'll crush you again in the contest!" Yurie exclaimed.

Omori laughed. "I won't be in the contest. I can't stay in one place too long. My fans will find me. I gotta keep them guessing."

* * *

The next day, the group were up early and at the venue that was holding the tournament. It was a large event building big enough for two fields. The first couple of rounds would have battles running simultaneously to save time.

They were lucky enough to all get registered on time with Nurse Joy, and the first round was already displayed up top. Seshiru, Logan, and Omori were in the A block, and to Logan's joy, he was set to face off with Omori in the first round. Yurie, Sora, and to everyone's surprise, Maleah, were in the B block. They couldn't find Maleah through the crowd, but they imagined that they'd be running into her sooner than later.

Omori looked at Logan and grinned. "Alright, Logan. It looks like we're going to be fighting for Yurie's love today! May the best man win!"

Logan glared. "Yurie isn't some kind of prize to be won."

"But she is a treasure," Omori replied while snapping his fingers.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the King of Kanto Tournament!" the announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium. "I'm Kasumi, formerly the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and I'll be your host for this event!" She was in her late teens and had short red hair. She wore a black suit with blue trim that sparkled when it had light shone onto it.

The crowd clapped.

"We're going to start our first round in a matter of minutes! In the A block, we have Egawa Seshiru vs. Abe Akaki! And in the B block, we have Tsukamoto Yurina vs. Maleah Kalani!" Kasumi announced.

Logan waved at Yurie before the group split off to go into their brackets. "If you see Maleah, say hi!"

Yurie nodded. She shot a glance at Omori. "Good luck."

Omori blew a kiss. "She knows I won't need luck against you, but she's still supporting me. She's adorable."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah. Okay."

"Folks, let's get started!" Kasumi announced.

"That's me," Seshiru said.

"Good luck," Logan exclaimed while waving her out into the hallway.

Omori huffed. "You have too many girls around you, playboy."

"Playboy?"

"Yurie, Seshiru, some girl named Maleah. You need to cool down."

"They're just friends and rivals," Logan said sternly.

"Let's make a deal," Omori said suddenly. He glared at Logan. "If I win our battle, then you and Yurie split. I don't like her being around you. You're a bad influence."

"Quite frankly, it's not entirely my decision," Logan snapped back.

"You don't sound very confident in your abilities."

Logan bawled his fist up. "I can beat you blindfolded."

* * *

"This Round 1 battle in the A block is between Egawa Seshiru from Fuchsia City and Abe Akaki from Cinnabar Island!" the referee announced.

Akaki looked to only be a year or two younger than Seshiru, but because of her small stature and cute face, she looked like the younger of the two. He had long black hair, crimson red eyes, and wore a plain grey, long sleeved shirt with matching jeans.

"Do your best, Raticate and Magcargo!" he called in a deep voice before throwing both of his Poké Balls into the air. His Pokémon emerged in front of him. One showed off its fangs while the other released a single stream of fire from its mouth.

Seshiru nodded before she drew out her Poké Balls. "I take it you've done some traveling in Johto if you've got a Magcargo. Let me show you the Pokémon I got from Johto. Go, Quagsire, Corsola!" Seshiru's Pokémon materialized on her side of the field. Quagsire yawned and smiled at his opponents while Corsola, a Pokémon that Logan and Yurie were yet to meet, danced to the best of her abilities before noticing the crowd.

"Begin!"

"Let's get offensive! Quagsire, use Ice Beam! Corsola, use Bubblebeam! Go!"

Although they appeared slow and distracted, Seshiru's Pokémon quickly snapped forward and unleashed their attacks onto the field.

"I don't think so! Magcargo, use Protect!"

"Mag," the Pokémon muttered as it got in front of its furry friend. It focused its energy before a blue wall formed in front of it, protecting the duo from Seshiru's attacks.

"Now!" Akaki yelled while the smoke filled into the air.

His Raticate jumped over Magcargo and then dashed across the field. His tiny front paw was surrounded by black energy before reaching Seshiru's Pokémon. With one quick swipe, he jabbed at Quagsire, knocking him backwards.

"And Iron Tail!" he ordered.

"Raticate!" the Pokémon cried out while turning his body around. His tail began to glow with metallic energy, and he swung it sideways, smashing it directly into Corsola.

Both of Seshiru's Pokémon fell back and they looked at one another before turning towards Seshiru for some orders.

"No problem," she said. "Corsola, use Recover! Quagsire, protect her Mud Bomb!"

"Sire!" Seshiru's Pokémon yelled out. As Corsola started to glow, Quagsire jumped in front of her and lifted his arms into the air. In between his hands, he formed a ball of mud and then tossed it at the ground. It exploded upon reaching Raticate, sending the Normal-type flying backwards from the ricochet. When all was said and done, Corsola let out a soft coo, indicating that she had fully recovered.

"This battle is just getting started!" Seshiru said. "Ice Beam and Bubblebeam one more time!"

"In that case, use Protect again!" Akaki commanded.

All of the Pokémon repeated their motions from before, and just like last time, Quagsire and Corsola's attacks blew up into smoke.

"Crunch!" Akaki ordered.

"Muddy Water!" Seshiru yelled.

Raticate emerged from the smoke, and Quagsire took the lead in front of Corsola. The two Pokémon charged at one another while energy surrounded them both.

"Duck!" Seshiru ordered.

Before the two could connect, Quagsire ducked under Raticate. The Normal-type had created a black set of fangs around his body, and he clamped them shut, but he completely missed. Quagsire continued forward as he allowed dirty aquatic energy to pour from his body.

"Magcargo, stop it with Rock Slide!"

"Mag-cargo!" the Pokémon cried as his eyes started to glow. The field below him shook, and he tore stones from the earth before blasting them forward. Quagsire wasn't fast enough to dodge them, and took them directly. The smoke and dust from the blast then cloaked his body.

"Corsola, use Earth Power! Quagsire, hit 'em with Sludge Bomb!"

"What?!"

Corsola leapt into the air, and stones surrounded by a blue aura started to form around her body. She shot them down at Raticate, making the Normal-type jump forward to dodge them. When Corsola landed, she found a spot near the smoke, putting Quagsire and Corsola in the middle.

Before Akaki could make his order, a pile of purple goop escaped from the smoke. It collided directly with Magcargo, mixing into his naturally viscous body. He let out a cry as the poison set in.

"Magcargo, no!" Akaki yelled. "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

"Raticate!" his Pokémon responded. He ran towards the middle where Corsola and Quagsire stood. With a leap into the air, his massive fang started to grow with a bright white light.

"Give 'em something to chew on!" Seshiru said. "Power Gem!"

Corsola stood still and took the full brunt of Raticate's attack. She waited momentarily for Raticate to cool down before she blasted a rock from the horn on her head. It knocked Raticate off of her and into the air. He landed back onto the ground with a sickening thud, his body limp.

"Nice!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Now, use Bubblebeam and Ice Beam!"

"Protect, Magcargo!"

Magcargo tried to bring up the defensive blue wall once more, but the poison kept him from moving too quickly. Corsola and Quagsire lined up next to one another before they unleashed their attacks together on the defenseless Fire-type. When their attacks ceased, Magcargo's head slumped to the ground.

"Both Raticate and Magcargo are unable to battle! Seshiru is the winner!"

Logan watched on from the back in awe. "She divided and conquered."

Omori laughed before running his fingers through his bangs. "Simple and predictable double battle technique, Logan. If you're surprised by that, then you won't stand a chance against me."

On the field, Seshiru and Akaki both returned their Pokémon before shaking hands.

"Thank you for this amazing battle! I learned something today," Akaki said. "Let's battle again sometime!"

Seshiru smiled. "You got it!"

* * *

"Good job," Logan said as Seshiru returned to the back room. They looked up at the bracket. Seshiru was moving forward. The next match was set to be Logan vs. Omori. One of the screens displayed B block's results, showing that Maleah had won her first battle with ease.

"Our turn, Logan," Omori said. "Not only is the title of King of Kanto on the line, but also Yurie's love! I won't hold back."

Logan sighed and followed Omori out into the hallway which led them to the battlefield. When they entered into view, the crowd went crazy. Logan could hear a lot of girls screaming, so he assumed that they were supporting Omori.

"This Round 1 battle in the A block is between Logan Stephenson from Unova and Kitahara Omori from Johto!" the referee announced.

"Fight like it's our last battle! Go, Pichu and Meganium!" Omori called while throwing his Poké Balls forward. His smaller Pokémon from his contest with Yurie materialized next to a large green Pokémon with a flower around its neck.

Logan nodded. "Alright. Now's your chance, Charmander and Nidorino!" Upon coming out of his Poké Ball, Nidorino roared. He wasn't allowed to battle against the gym leader, so he was excited to fight. Charmander, on the other hand, looked at the crowd, and he started to shake from fear.

"Your Charmander looks terrified," Omori said with a laugh. "You sure you're thinking this through?"

"Charmander!" Logan yelled. His Fire-type turned back to him. "It's gonna be okay. Just focus on your opponents. Pretend that the crowd isn't there. It's just us, buddy."

"Char…"

"Nido!"

"Char?"

"Nidorino!"

"Begin!"

"There's no reason for us to waste any time!" Omori said. "Thunder Punch! Give him a boost with Vine Whip!"

Pichu gripped at his tiny hand as it started to illuminate with electric energy, and Meganium was fast. He released a thick vine from the leaf around his neck, picked up Pichu with it, and then tossed him forward.

"Double Kick!" Logan ordered.

Nidorino leapt in front of Charmander and then twisted his body around. He kicked with his hind legs, knocking Pichu's arm to the side before connecting directly with his other foot. Pichu cried out as he held at his face. He fell to the ground and then glared at Nidorino.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" Logan ordered.

It was Charmander's turn. After a moment of deliberation, he ran forward. The flame on his tail became blue in color, and he blasted a ball of arcane energy at the floor. It exploded and shot directly at where Pichu was, but before it could reach the Electric-type, Meganium reached out with his vine, and snatched his partner into the air. Pichu landed safely on Meganium's back and then sneered at Charmander.

"Meganium, show everyone here your power!" Omori commanded. "Earthquake!"

Meganium got up on his two hindlegs before coming back down as hard as he could. The entirety of the field shook, and both of Logan's Pokémon felt the damage from the attack. They both froze up as they lost their balance and all senses started to dull.

"Now, Iron Tail and Vine Whip!"

Pichu hopped off the back of his comrade and then raced forward. His tiny, L-shaped tail lit up with energy, and when he was close enough, he twisted around and smashed it into Charmander, sending the Fire-type flying.

Meganium's attack wasn't close behind. Using his vines, he lifted Nidorino into the air and then slammed him down. Logan's Pokémon regrouped slowly, but the damage taken from the combination attack had left them shaken.

_Alright, he's a lot better than I thought he'd be. I need to come up with a defensive strategy and quick,_ Logan thought.

"One more time!" Omori yelled. His Pokémon responded by repeating the attacks that they had done previously.

"I don't think so! Charmander, surround Nidorino and yourself with Fire Spin!" Logan instructed.

Charmander, not wanting to feel the iron hard tail again, blew fire from his mouth. It created a flaming tornado that surrounded him and Nidorino. Pichu and Meganium stopped their attacks as they watched the flames increase.

"Nidorino, use Focus Energy!"

"He's stalling for time," Omori snapped. He looked at the flames. "I'll force them out of there! Pichu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pichu!" his Pokémon cried out as electricity exploded off of his body. He raced towards the flaming tornado with no fear on his face.

"Charmander, use those flames and give them the strongest Ember you can!" Logan ordered.

Suddenly, the flames stopped swirling, and they began to break up and dissipate. They collapsed and fell towards the ground before they whipped up into a frenzy in front of Charmander. He unleashed them forward like a makeshift Flamethrower attack, and every spout of flame collided with Pichu, but the Electric-type didn't stop. Eventually, the two clashed, causing smoke to fill up the arena. When it finally cleared, both of the Pokémon laid flat on the ground.

"Both Charmander and Pichu are unable to battle!" the referee declared.

"The strain of Volt Tackle may have been too much on Pichu," Omori said regretfully as he returned his Pokémon.

Logan lifted his ball and let the red light withdraw Charmander. "You did wonderful, Charmander. Your hidden power is remarkable."

"This makes it one on one," Omori said. "Meganium has been my partner since the beginning! You won't be able to beat us!"

Logan smiled. "Bring it on! Poison Jab!"

Nidorino, who had been charging up his energy since Fire Spin, roared with power. His horn began to glow a bright purple, and he dashed across the field, his footsteps booming with each bound.

"Earthquake!"

Meganium once again shoved his front legs into the ground, shaking the entirety of the stadium. Nidorino was stopped in his tracks, and he held his head down low as the Ground-type attack did its damage.

"Petal Dance!"

"Mega!" his Pokémon called back. He shook his long neck back and forth, creating green energy in the shape of flower petals. They fell from his body and then whipped up before shooting towards Nidorino.

"Redirect your power, Nidorino! Ice Beam!"

As soon as the shaking stopped, Nidorino raised his head. He jumped backwards and released the blue beam of ice from his horn. It connected with the first wave of petals, freezing them instantly.

But Meganium wasn't done. He continued to move around, creating more and more petals of energy. With every new batch, he sent them forward as he danced around the field, slowly inching in closer to Nidorino.

"Ice Beam! Don't let up!"

With every wave of petals, Nidorino released another blast of cold energy from his horn. The petals froze in place, creating a multitude of ice statues on the field. And when Meganium's attack finally ceased, both of the Pokémon were drained of their energy. Nidorino breathed deeply as Meganium struggled to maintain his footing.

Logan laughed. "Petal Dance is a strong attack, but now Meganium is confused!"

"Meganium, snap out of it!"

"Give it all you got! Use Poison Jab!"

"Earthquake!"

Nidorino took in a deep breath and then raced across the field one last time. Meganium, in an effort to do his attack, stood up on his hindlegs. He shoved his front feet into the ground, shaking the field again. The ice statues from before cracked and exploded from the force of the attack, giving Nidorino his chance. He leapt on one of the statues before taking into the air. Using the remaining energy that he had, he twisted his body and then fell back towards the ground. His horn started to glow purple, and he struck Meganium hard upon coming back down. The Grass-type howled from the pain before taking a couple of steps back on his hindlegs. Then, Meganium collapsed.

The referee raised his flag. "Meganium is unable to battle! Logan is the winner!"

The crowd was a mix of boos and cheers. Clearly, the girls in the crowd were upset with Omori's loss, but a lot of people were entertained by Logan.

Logan ran onto the field to meet with Nidorino, who collapsed in his arms. Logan softly patted him on the head before returning him to his ball. He looked up at where Omori was, but he was nowhere to be found.

When Logan returned to the backroom, Omori was still missing. His bag from before was also gone.

"Yurie's battle is coming up next," Seshiru said. "We can probably get over to the B block's locker room and watch it."

Logan nodded before he followed Seshiru out into the hallway. He looked back into the locker room one more time, making sure that Omori was really gone. He wanted to shake his hand after the battle, but it seemed like he'd have to wait.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's so hard to write double battles. What have I got myself into?! Anyways, the next chapter will be Yurie and Sora's battles. I finally get to show off his team.

Special thanks to SudiptoDam19 for Akaki Abe.

Also, I have a poll up on my profile. I'm wanting to develop another story, and I'm wanting your opinions. I'm only going to keep it up for two weeks.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Looks like Logan was right, he was relying on Mightyena a bit too much and now that he's giving the dark type a break his other Pokémon have a chance to shine more. It definitely looks like he's taken a big step forward with Snorlax today and Electabuzzs behavior isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Umizu was an unexpected surprise and I did like his team, I especially liked Seshiru's reaction to him being a temporary replacement instead of herself. I understand that you wanted to mix things up in this story but I do hope that Misty still gets an opportunity to battle. __Looking forward to seeing the upcoming tournament you have planned."_ \- Electabuzz's bad behavior will start to show in the next battle. As for Misty/Kasumi, I'm debating whether or not to make her an Elite Four member at some point.

CrescentApple - _"T__hese different cultures of food is making me hungry. Pic of Logan and Cyan looks good. Thumbs up. I thought Umiza was some sort of new official character I haven't heard of. I can see now why yoy made the change. When I read Kasumi went with her boyfriend I immediately thought of Ash Ketchum. __The battle was fantastic. I don't know howelse to say it. There is a feeling that the Pokemon do need to rely on each other now that Mightyena isn't there to bail them out."_ \- I didn't really have anyone in mind for her boyfriend. I know she has a date with someone in Gold and Silver, so that's kind of where I got the idea from.

pokestets23 - _"__I really like how you are showing off the battles. I love Logan's team. It is so unique to have so many personalities of the Pokemon displayed, which is something a lot of authors miss while writing. Another great chapter. I was on the fence about Octillery being used in a Kanto gym, but you did well with it and explained it perfectly."_ \- I don't want to reuse a lot of the same Pokemon over and over again, and since Seshiru is already a Water-type trainer, I ran the risk of overusing certain Pokemon. That said, I could have used Seaking.


	28. Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 2

**Chapter 27 - Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 2**

* * *

Seshiru and Logan made it to B block's locker room as Yurie's battle was getting set. Logan peeked his head through to try to find Maleah or Sora. The boy with the white clothes was sitting down on a bench with his head down. Logan wasn't sure if he was sleeping. As he approached him, someone tugged on his arm. Logan turned around to find Maleah.

She hadn't changed much. She still wore an Alolan print dress that went halfway down her thigh, and her curly hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was smiling.

"I'm glad you could make it!" she said.

"I was honestly surprised to see you here!" he responded. "How was your battle?"

Maleah grinned. "I'll win by any means necessary! It was easy!"

Logan was delighted to see his friend. He smiled back at her before they focused on the television where Yurie was making her entrance.

"This Round 1 battle in the B block is between Sophia Jones from Unova and Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn!" the referee announced.

Sophia was a few years older than Yurie. She was slender with fair skin and blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a pink skirt with black leggings underneath and a white hoodie with matching sneakers.

"Squirtle, Minun, let's go!" Yurie yelled while throwing her Poké Balls forward. Squirtle and Minun both emerged and they did a quick pose as though they were in a contest.

Sophia grinned. "A bit smal, don't you think? Weezing! Dracovish! C'mon out!"

On Sophia's side appeared two large Pokémon. One was purple and floated in the air as gas emitted from its body. The other one had a light blue head, seemingly fish-like, but its body was made up of a green and red tail which was cut off at where a body was supposed to be.

"Begin!"

"Weezing, start with Rain Dance!"

Before Yurie could give her commands, Weezing floated backwards. He roared before spitting a ball of energy into the air. The ball exploded, creating artificial clouds, and within moments, it started to rain down on the field.

"Now Dracovish, use Waterfall!"

Dracovish let out a shriek and then started to run forward. Aquatic energy exploded off the front of his face, and he charged with his head lowered.

"Squirtle, block it with Withdraw!" Yurie instructed.

"Squirtle!" he responded. He ran forward, leapt into the air, and then sunk into his shell. Dracovish connected directly, sending Yurie's Pokémon backwards. But once Squirtle emerged, he appeared safe.

"Thunder!" Sophia shouted.

Weezing, staying safely in the back, sucked in air. His body suddenly shrunk in on itself while he released a burst of electric energy from his body. It was a controlled electric attack, something that Yurie had not seen before.

"Minun, take it!"

Minun flipped forward and got in front of Squirtle. She took the attack directly, and once it was over, she fell down to one leg. While it was one of the strongest electric attacks possible, Minun appeared fueled with anger.

"How is Weezing able to direct Thunder so well?" Yurie asked out loud.

Sophia grinned and then crossed her arms. "Thunder won't miss when it's raining. I thought you would have known that with the Pokémon you chose."

Yurie smiled. "Well, in that case. Use Thunder and Water Pulse!"

Squirtle helped Minun to stand back up and then the two used their attacks, directing them for Weezing. Dracovish was fast though, and it jumped in the way, taking both of the attacks.

_She's been protecting Weezing and keeping him in the back,_ Yurie thought. _What's she up to?_

"Dracovish, use Bulldoze!"

Dracovish, after recovering from the previous attacks, stood back up. It tried to straighten its body before jumping up. When he hit the ground, the field began to shake. The force of the jump started to rip up the ground. Stones and pieces of earth lifted from the field, creating a new environment for the field.

"Be careful of the ground! Squirtle, use Rapid Spin on Weezing!" Yurie ordered.

Squirtle ran up one of the pieces of earth that stuck out from the ground. When he was in the air, he withdrew into his shell before spinning rapidly like a top. He shot across the air straight towards Weezing, but Dracovish was quick to respond. It jumped into the air, taking the blow directly.

"Iron Tail!" Yurie yelled.

Squirtle quickly emerged from his shell, but he continued to spin. His tail, now filled with energy smashed Dracovish square in the jaw.

Sophia snapped her fingers and pointed forward. "Psychic Fangs!"

Before Squirtle could get away, Dracovish snapped forward. It crunched its jaws down onto Squirtle's tail, and the Water-type screeched.

"Use Thunder, Weezing!"

Dracovish hurled Squirtle into the air, and then Weezing used his attack. With Minun not in close enough range to defend, Squirtle took the full brunt of the attack. His body lit up with electric sparks in the middle of the air before falling back to the ground with a hard thud.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!" the referee declared. He held his flag up, which was soaked from the artificial rain.

Yurie had to be fast. She lifted her Poké Ball and withdrew Squirtle before focusing back on Minun. "Thunder!"

"Counter with your own Thunder!"

Minun and Weezing both used their electric attacks. The energy clashed in the middle of the field, and the two Pokémon held out as much as they could, testing their strength against one another.

"Psychic Fangs!" Sophia commanded.

Dracovish ran across the messy field as carefully as it could. It leapt into the air as purple energy exploded from its mouth.

"Double Team!" Yurie instructed.

Minun quickly stopped her attack, and then focused, multiplying into two dozen different copies of herself. She circled around the field, leaving Dracovish and Weezing in a dizzied state.

"We won't miss!" Sophia declared. "Weezing, use Thunder! Seek out the real one!"

"Weez," the Pokémon wheezed as it prepared to use his attack once more. He exploded with energy, sending a lightning strike across the field. But to Sophia's surprise, it went straight towards Dracovish. The electric shocks raced through the Fossil Pokémon's body, and Sophia looked up at the jumbotron, finding that the real Minun had attached herself to Dracovish's head.

"Stop!" Sophia ordered.

Weezing, slightly confused, stopped using his attack. Minun fell off of Dracovish's head, landing on her feet. She took a few steps back, her energy drastically drained, and then she looked up. Dracovish wobbled back and forth, and then, to everyone's surprise, it fell backwards.

"Dracovish is unable to battle!"

It was now down to Weezing and Minun, and the rain suddenly stopped. Weezing looked back at Sophia, seemingly terrified to battle.

"We'll be okay! Will-O-Wisp!" Sophia instructed.

"Double Team! Watch your feet!"

Weezing released a small flame from his mouth. It swirled through the air directly for Minun, but the Electric-type was fast. Once again, she started to multiply and circle around the field.

Weezing, now panicked, started to release more and more flames from his body. He span around in circles while unleashing the flames, taking out a lot of the Minun clones one by one. It didn't take long for him to stop, and he started to breathe heavily before floating to the ground.

"Weezing? Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

_I feel bad for taking advantage of a panicked Pokémon, but we gotta win,_ Yurie thought. "Finish this with Thunder!"

"Mi," her Pokémon said while raising her arms. Then, she unleashed a powerful surge of electricity from her body. "Nun!"

The electric energy connected with the tired Weezing, zapping the Poison-type relentlessly. He wheezed from pain, and when Minun stopped her attack, Weezing didn't bother to get back up.

"Weezing is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Yurie and her team are the winners!"

"Yes!" Yurie said while running forward. She struggled to get over the rocks, but Minun met with her, and the two danced around on the field.

"She did it!" Logan said in the back room. He and Seshiru all exchanged highfives.

Sora slowly stood up and watched the replays. He took in a deep breath and cracked his neck. "I'm next."

* * *

"This Round 1 battle in the B block is between Fujiwara Sora from Cherrygrove City and Grant Soarin from New Bark Town!" the referee announced. "This will be the last match of Round 1!"

Sora's opponent was a boy who appeared to be a year older. He had lightly tanned skin and dyed purple hair. Unlike Sora, who was dressed very simply, Grant had a very distinct fashion style. He wore a brown pilot's cap with goggles on top, a light blue t-shirt with a Pokémon design on the front, black cargo shorts, hiking boots, and a camouflage backpack. Around his neck hung a necklace with a pendant shaped like a drill.

"Go, Noctowl and Krokorok!" Grant yelled while releasing his two Pokémon. One was a bird Pokémon who landed on the ground and tilted its head in a semicircle. The other was reptilian in appearance. It was brown with various black stripes around its body.

Sora raised his hands and then closed his eyes. He threw his two Poké Balls into the air, and in an instance, both of his Pokémon appeared. One appeared similar to the Meganium that Omori owned, but it was smaller and yellow in color. The other was a blue reptilian Pokémon that stood well over all of the other Pokémon on the field.

"Begin!"

"Krokorok, get in the ground with Dig! Noctowl, start with Double Team!"

Krokorok quickly dove into the ground, creating a hole, but within moments he was gone. Noctowl began to multiply, and he circled around the field.

Sora and his Pokémon didn't seem to be bothered though. The trainer kept his eyes closed as he gave his command. "Bayleef, use Vine Whip."

His Grass-type Pokémon looked around the field before shooting two vines from her neck to form a horizontal line. Within seconds, the real Noctowl was caught, getting clotheslined by one of the vines.

"And now Feraligatr, Earthquake," Sora ordered. He was still keeping his eyes closed, but everyone could tell he was focused on the battle.

His larger Pokémon jumped into the air and smashed his massive legs down onto the field. The ground shook, and once the force of the attack reached Grant's side of the field, Krokorok burst forth, screeching with pain.

"Psychic!" Grant yelled.

Noctowl, who was recovering from the previous Vine Whip, quickly flew into the air. His eyes started to glow with a tint of purple, and then Bayleef was lifted off of the ground. She looked around as she lost all control of her body before Noctowl blasted her backwards.

"Vine Whip," Sora said calmly.

Before Bayleef hit the ground, she stuck out her vines, which allowed her to slowly let herself back down. She sighed with relief as she landed safely on the ground.

"Razor Leaf. Hydro Pump."

Bayleef ran forward to stand next to Feraligatr before the two released their attacks.

"Grab Krokorok, and use Double Team!" Grant commanded.

Noctowl dove downwards and picked up Krokorok before the two turned into clones, narrowly avoiding the two attacks.

"Now, Brick Break and Mirror Move!"

Both of Grant's Pokémon flew into the air. Noctowl let go of Krokorok and threw him towards Sora's Pokémon. Then, he flapped his wings, and leaves similar to that of Bayleef's emerged before being shot at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, use Dragon Tail."

Feraligatr quickly moved in front of Bayleef, and he swung his body around. Arcane energy exploded from his tail, and it connected with both Krokorok and the leaves, knocking both of them backwards.

"Ice Punch."

"Gator!" the Pokémon called out. He raised his arm into the air, and it started to crystalize with ice energy.

"Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!"

"Ancient Power, Bayleef."

Noctowl attempted to use his attack on Feraligatr to put a stop the Ice-type attack, but Bayleef was too quick. She roared as she focused her energy, and rocks formed with a blue aura shot into the air. Noctowl was pelted in the face directly with them before he crashed into the ground.

And then it was Feraligatr's turn. He bounded across the field and jabbed, hitting Krokorok directly in the chest. The Ground-type was flung backwards, landed on the pile of rocks that Bayleef had created. Grant's Pokémon both looked at each other, exhausted from the fight.

"Get up!" Grant yelled. "C'mon! You can do it!"

"I'm sorry," Sora mumbled. He opened his eyes. "Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr hissed and roared once more before unleashing the insanely powerful blast of water from his mouth. It connected with Krokorok and Noctowl, sending them both into the air before they landed in a heap on the ground in front of Grant. He looked on in horror as the referee made his call.

"Both Krokorok and Noctowl are unable to battle! Sora is the winner!"

"Are you okay?" Grant asked his Pokémon while he held them in his arms. After they replied, he returned them back to their Poké Balls and then slowly walked towards the hallway where Sora was waiting.

"I'm sorry," Sora said calmly. "I didn't think it would have been that brutal. Sometimes, I get carried away."

Grant scratched the back of his head. "It's okay, dude! Next time, we'll go all out, and we won't lose. I was saving my best Pokémon, Excadrill, for the final round, but had I known I'd be fighting someone as strong as you, I would have used him." Grant stuck out his hand. "To another battle!"

Sora smiled, but his deadpan expression meant that his eyes remained cold. "Sounds fun."

* * *

Now that all of the matches had finished, it was lunchtime. The judges were making up the new brackets for the A and B blocks, and the match-ups would be announced soon. All of the trainers collected, and Yurie took note that Omori was missing. Although she had wanted Logan to win, she was slightly disappointed that her rival left without saying goodbye, even if he was a pain in the neck.

"Attention all trainers!" Kasumi said while entering into the backroom. "We'll begin Round 2 in a matter of moments. Please take a look at the bracket and go to the locker room that we've assigned you to!"

On the television behind her appeared the two brackets. In the A block was Maleah taking on a boy that Yurie recognized from the Lavender Town contest, and Logan was settle to battle against Sora. The B block had Yurie and Seshiru taking on opponents that were new to them.

Seshiru stood up. "Good luck, everyone. We all can't make it to the next round, but let's do our best."

Logan looked at Sora. "I'm excited for our battle!"

Sora nodded. "Me too."

The group divided and then went to their separate locker rooms while the audience came back from their own rest, and Round 2 commenced.

* * *

"This Round 2 battle in the A block is between Maleah Kalani from Alola and Rory Cook from Galar!" the referee said while holding up his two flags.

While Logan, Seshiru, and Yurie were vaguely familiar with Rory from the contest in Lavender, Maleah was not. He was a couple of years older than Maleah, and he was slightly intimidating. He had tan skin, long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, his ears pierced, black clothing including wristbands, jacket, and shoes, and tight blue jeans with a chain hanging at the side. But despite his intimidating appearance, he had a smile on his face which seemed to have been caused by a small Pokémon made of a pink cloud wanting to play with him.

"Not now, Swirlix," he said through laughs. He looked at Maleah before drawing out two Poké Balls. "We won't lose!"

"We'll see," Maleah snapped back. "Go, Persian! Go, Vikavolt!" In front of her appeared Persian, which Logan and the group had met, and a Bug-type Pokémon that floated in the air. It crackled with electric energy as it snapped its pinsirs repeatedly.

"Granbull and Morgrem, let's do it!" Rory yelled. He threw his Poké Balls into the air, and his two Pokémon emerged on his side of the field. One was tall, pink, and had a large underbite while the other was smaller and lanky. It had long hair that hid its devious expression.

"Begin!"

"Night Slash! Crunch! Go!" Maleah commanded.

"Here they come," Rory said. "Headbutt and False Surrender!"

All four of the Pokémon rushed forward. Persian and Granbull met in the middle of the field before crashing into one another. Vikavolt attempted to use his attack, but then Morgrem suddenly stopped before bowing down. Vikavolt hesitated for a moment before Morgrem snapped forward, kicking Vikavolt into the air. Persian, taken aback by Morgrem's trick, let up for a moment, allowing Granbull to power through with his headbutt.

Both of Maleah's Pokémon looked at each other before shaking off the attacks and then waiting for Maleah's orders.

"Double Thunderbolt!" she instructed.

The two Alolan Pokémon took in deep breaths before exploding with electric energy.

"Use a defensive Stone Edge!" Rory commanded.

Morgrem retreated to get behind Granbull while the Fairy-type dug his feet into the ground. Five stones emerged from the field and surrounded Rory's Pokémon, keeping them safe from the electric shocks.

"And now, Dark Pulse!"

Morgrem jumped out from the rocky shield before he threw a ball of black energy at the ground. It exploded once it reached the field and then turned into a black wave.

"No problem!" Maleah said. "Power Gem!"

The grey Persian jumped into the air and shot a blue beam of light from her forehead. It connected with the wave of darkness before slicing it down the middle.

"Break their shield, Vikavolt! Use Hyper Beam!" Maleah commanded.

Vikavolt flew into the air, and in between his pinsirs formed a ball of yellow light. He then unleashed the ball forward, turning it into a beam of extraordinary power. It destroyed what was left of the dark wave and then connected with the stones, turning them into rubble. Both Morgrem and Granbull were tossed backwards.

"Vikavolt can't attack for awhile, so it's up to you!" Maleah said. "Iron Tail! Cut them down!"

Persian meowed before running forward. She straightened out her tail and turned it into a rod of metallic energy.

"Fire Fang!"

Just as Sophia had her Dracovish do before with Squitle's Iron Tail, Granbull caught Persian's attack in his mouth. Persian hissed as Granbull unleashed flames from his maw, which crept up and damaged the Dark-type.

"Morgrem, use Shadow Claw!"

Morgrem jumped up and showed off his claws as he prepared to attack, but Maleah had a counter measure prepared.

"Thunderbolt!"

While still in Granbull's hold, Persian unleashed her electric attack. The sparks went through both Granbull and Morgrem, putting their attacks to rest.

"And now, we'll finish this with Bug Buzz!" Maleah yelled.

Vikavolt had recharged, and he flew through the air as fast as he could. Once he was above the three other Pokémon, he released dark green energy from his wings. The energy exploded on Persian, Granbull, and Morgrem, sending them all flying across the field. All three of their bodies were left limp, leaving the referee to make his call.

"Persian is unable to battle, but so is Granbull and Morgrem, which leaves Vikavolt!" he announced. "Maleah is the victor!"

Rory's shoulders slumped before he returned both of his Pokémon and then walked towards the hallway.

Maleah lifted her Poké Balls and withdrew her Pokémon. She looked down at Persian's Poké Ball and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Logan and Sora watched from the television in the backroom. Logan was in shock at Maleah's methods. She was going to win at any cost, even if it meant her own Pokémon taking a sacrifice. He looked at Sora, who appeared unphased by the strategy. Logan then remembered how unrelenting Sora was too.

The rivals that he had made in Kanto were no one to underestimate.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Yurie and Sora moved along to Round 2. We also got our first Round 2 battle with Maleah picking up the win. I wanted to showcase Sora's hidden potential in his battle (so his match was a bit short). He'll be facing Logan next, and it's looking like it'll be a challenge for our main character.

Thanks to The Imprisoned of Hell for Sophia Jones, pokemonking0924 for Grant Soarin, and CrescentApple for Rory Cook.

Quick reminder to please vote on the poll that's on my profile if you haven't!

Also, Maleah's full name is a reference to another character of mine… Who might it be?

**REVIEWS:**

SudiptoDam19 - _"__I like how in the end, Omori just disappeared from being humilated by his loss. Looking forward for how Omori reacts when our protagonists meet him next. I also like how Charmander battled this time. He obviously increased his confidence which is good news for Logan."_ \- They'll be meeting sooner than later! And Charmander is improving, but still needs work.

wisdom-jewel - _"__The battlers are great as usual. I do wonder when Omari would learn that Yurie would never be interested in him. And Logan has a point where it isn't his decision on what Yurie does since she has her own agency. It would be interesting if somebody told Yurie to use Omari's technique against him. Like, use the media that Yurie broke up with him due to him being too obsessive to the point she didn't feel comfortable at all."_ \- I actually haven't decided how she's going to handle him yet, so I might take that into consideration.

CrescentApple - _"__The double battles still good. Like the fancy team work. Omori's loss was needed to peg him down. Dunno if it worked. Who knows. Charmander did fantastic for his... first victory, this is. __Just realized you gave Logan nearly every fire starter in each region he has been to, except Hoenn. Haha"_ \- Funnily enough, Blaziken is my third favorite Pokemon, so I considered giving it to Logan, but I'm trying to give him Pokemon that I don't absolutely love. (The exception is Flygon and Electabuzz, of course)

pokemonking0924 - _"__Omori is just as much as a obnoxious snob as ever, Logan is starting to see this coordinator for the attention seeking jerk he is. Especially since Omori thinks that Yurie is a prize and that he wants Logan to stay away from his female friends since according to Omori Logan is a playboy with all those girls around him. But if anyone is a playboy its Omori with all his fans what he probably only care about looking good in front of them meanwhile Logan cares deeply for his friends. Glad to see everyone's favorite Unova boy take that jerk down, but something tells me Omori won't take this loss lying down and might start some bad rumors about Logan just like he started those rumors about he and Yurie are dating.__"_ \- I'm loving this reaction to Omori. Now I have to figure out a way to make him a likeable jerk. Haha


	29. Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 3

**Chapter 28 - Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 3**

* * *

"This Round 2 battle in the B block is between Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn and Emma Minami from Alola!" the referee said while holding up his two flags.

Yurie looked down at Torchic. "It's been awhile, but you're up!"

"Torchic!" he replied happily before running out onto the field.

"And I'll think we'll go with Oddish!" Yurie added as she threw her Poké Ball into the air. Her Grass-type appeared next to Torchic, and she jumped up and down, excited for the battle. "After this battle, I have a big meal waiting for you, Oddish!"

"Odd? Oddish!" the Pokémon cried out happily.

Yurie's opponent looked to be a few years older. She had light skin, and her hair was dyed green and cut into a bobbed style. She wore a mauve t-shirt with a skull print design on the front, blue jeans, and black boots. She threw her two Poké Balls forward, and two much larger Pokémon appeared.

One was blue, and Yurie was vaguely familiar with it. It had two large shells on its forearms, which served as swords for its attacks. The other Pokémon was clearly a Ghost-type. It's head appeared to be some kind of possessed witch's hat with rags dangling off of it.

"Begin!"

"Let's start strong! Flamethrower and Acid!" Yurie ordered.

Torchic chirped happily before unleashing his attack onto the field. Oddish followed along, belching a disgusting pile of green goo from her mouth.

"Mismagius, use Protect!" Emma ordered.

Mismagius floated in front of her partner and then formed the blue wall of energy that the audience had become familiar with. While the combination of fire and poison was incredibly strong, the blue forcefield was unbreakable.

"Samurott, use Swords Dance!" Emma said. "And Mismagius, Lucky Chant!"

As Mismagius started to chant, sending her voice reverberating across the field, Samurott began to glow with a red aura.

"Oh no," Yurie muttered.

"Now Samurott, use Razor Shell!" Emma commanded.

"How about Razor Leaf!"

Samurott bounded forward, and Oddish jumped into the air. The Water-type pulled out one of the swords from her forearms and sliced through Oddish's attack before continuing on her path.

"Torchic!" Yurie's Pokémon chirped.

"Alright, if you think so! Torchic, use Aerial Ace!"

Torchic, although small, was much faster than Samurott had anticipated. He shot across the field, and Samurott swiped. The two clash, sharpened beak and seamitar. One of them had to give in though, and despite Torchic's power, he was knocked back.

_Samurott's power is insane, and she has the type advantage over Torchic, _Yurie thought. _I'm going to have to really go outside of the box._

"Mismagius, use Will-O-Wisp!" Emma ordered.

"Defend Oddish!"

Torchic, although being knocked over previously, quickly shot up and then got in front of his comrade. He took the small wisp of flame that Mismagius had released. It didn't have a lasting effect on his body, but the sensation had bothered him slightly, sending chills throughout up and down his spine.

"Dragon Tail!"

Samurott roared as arcane fire overtook her tail. She leapt into the air and swung it around, creating a wave of energy.

"Flame Burst!" Yurie ordered.

"Torchic!" her Pokémon called. He found his footing and then sucked in air. Within a second, he unleashed a small spout of fire, which exploded, turning into a wave of flames. The two waves connected with each other, and then imploded.

"Razor Leaf! Aerial Ace!"

Leaves, sharp as razors, came barreling through the smoke, catching Samurott off guard. They pelted into her, making her fall backwards, and then Torchic followed, racing past Samurott and then connecting with Mismagius. The Ghost-type floated back a few feet, putting Torchic in between her and Samurott.

"You're in a dangerous position!" Emma said. "Razor Shell!"

"Oddish, use Dazzling Gleam!"

Samurott prepared to strike with her seamitar, but then Oddish howled, unleashing a bright pink light from her mouth.

"Double Team! Phantom Force!"

Before the attack could connect with either Samurott or Mismagius, they used their maneuvers. Samurott multiplied, and began to circle around the field while Mismagius disappeared into a portal that led to another dimension. Torchic ended up taking the attack, but after rolling backwards, he was okay.

Oddish panicked and then ran to the middle of the field to meet with her partner. She knelt down and then looked around, noticing that Samurott was circling the field.

"Don't worry!" Yurie said. "Torchic, use Rock Slide!"

"Samurott, one more Razor Shell!"

Torchic chirped as loudly as he could as he ripped stones from the field. They crashed down on a few of the Samurott clones, but none were the real one. Samurott then leapt from her hiding place, cutting a few of the stones in half before she continued downward at the two Pokémon.

"Sleep Powder!"

It was now Oddish's turn. She jumped on Torchic's head before taking off into the air while releasing the blue powder from her body. Samurott, falling from the sky, was completely unable to defend herself from the powder. Her body loosened as she fell into a deep sleep. When she hit the ground, she was no longer able to take orders.

"Finish with Razor Leaf!"

Oddish twirled around and unleashed her attack once more. They ripped into Samurott before flinging her body clear across the field. She landed hard, her body now completely limp, and the referee made her call.

"Samurott is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Yurie cheered, but then she saw a cloud of energy form above her Pokémon. Mismagius emerged with ghostly energy following behind her. Torchic was too distracted to see it, but Oddish was currently hyper aware. She jumped out and tackled Torchic out the way before taking the full force of the attack. When the ghostly cloud dissipated, Oddish was left alone on the ground.

"Oddish is unable to battle!"

Now down to one Pokémon each, the two trainers returned their unconscious teammates and then focused on the field.

"You're Pokémon are cute but powerful," Emma said. "I'm surprised."

"Your Samurott was a fierce warrior. One of a kind, honestly," Yurie replied. "Let's put it all we got into this next attack!"

"Phantom Force!" Emma commanded before Yurie could make her order.

Once again, Mismagius disappeared into a portal, leaving Torchic all alone on the field. The Fire-type looked around, but Mismagius was nowhere to be found.

"Don't let your guard down!" Yurie said.

The crowd waited with bated breath for something to happen, and then, above the field, directly in the middle, the ghostly energy appeared once more. Mismagius roared as she came back through the portal, bringing with her a blue cloud of horror.

"Flame Burst!" Yurie commanded at the top of her lungs.

Torchic chirped and then took in a deep breath. He unleashed his flames upwards, and although it was only a small spout, it exploded into the wave of fire again. The ghoulish cloud and wave of flames mixed together above the field before exploding, sending smoke all over the stadium. The crowd gasped as they waited for some kind of answer to what happened, but the smoke cleared out slowly.

Only one Pokémon remained standing, and that was Torchic, who chirped as he looked at the fainted Mismagius.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Yurie is the victor!"

The crowd went crazy as Emma returned her Pokémon and Torchic ran back to Yurie, jumping into her arms. The two trainers met at the hallway before starting their slow return back to the locker room.

"You're really strong!" Yurie said.

Emma smiled. Although she had a dark fashion sense, her smile was still welcoming. "I've traveled all over the world and have experienced a lot. But trainers like you never fail to amaze me. I hope you're able to win this whole thing!"

"Thanks!"

Seshiru exited from the locker room to go to the field for her battle. "Logan's battle is about to begin in the A block. I won't be mad if you run over to go watch."

"You sure?"

"Go for it!"

* * *

"This Round 2 battle in the A block is between Logan Stephenson from Unova and Fujiwara Sora from Johto!" the referee announced.

"You ready, Sora?" Logan asked.

Sora simply nodded before closing his eyes and then slowly lifting his two Poké Balls into the air. "Feraligatr and Espeon, c'mon out." Both of his Pokémon emerged. Feraligatr howled at the thought of another battle, and his Espeon was calm, but the look in her eyes spelled danger for Logan.

"I'm glad you went with Feraligatr," Logan said before throwing his Poké Balls onto the field. Both Electabuzz and Grotle emerged. They stretched and let out battle cries before Electabuzz noticed the crowd.

"Begin!"

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf! Electabuzz, follow with Electro Ball!"

Before Grotle could start her attack, Electabuzz lunged, knocking her over. He then leapt into the air before forming the electric ball at the tip of his tail and launching it. When he landed back on the ground, he flexed his muscles, hoping to get a reaction from the crowd.

"Electabuzz, what was that for?"

"Shadow Ball."

Espeon stayed put, but she shifted her head while forming a ball of ghostly energy at the jewel on her forehead. She launched it into the air, and the two balls of energy clashed, exploding on contact.

"Now, Trick Room," Sora said calmly.

"Trick what?"

Espeon focused, and her feet started to glow. The entire field began to illuminate from her energy until it turned into a weird, purple aura.

"What just happened?"

"Feraligatr, use Dragon Tail."

"Razor Leaf and Electro Ball!" Logan ordered again.

Before either of Logan's Pokémon could start their attack, Feraligatr dashed over to their side of the field in an instant. He turned his massive body around, swinging his tail that was engulfed with an arcane fire. The fire swept over both of Logan's Pokémon, knocking them back.

"He's too fast," Logan muttered. "Grotle, use Mega Drain!"

"Ele!" his other Pokémon shouted while sticking out his arm, making Grotle hesitate. Electabuzz then ran forward while waving his arms above his head. His movements were much slower than usual though.

Sora smiled. "Psychic."

Espeon's eyes started to glow, and Electabuzz was suddenly stopped. He tried to wave his arms around, but no matter how much effort he put into it, he was bound by the psychic ability.

"Hydro Pump."

Feraligatr, only a few feet away from Electabuzz, started to laugh. He sucked in before blasting the strong spout of water from his mouth. It collided with Electabuzz and sent him backwards, his body dragging against the purple battlefield. When the attack stopped, Electabuzz was unconscious.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!"

"So fast," Logan muttered while he withdrew Electabuzz. "How is he so fast?"

"I thought you were some kind of expert in battling, Logan," Sora said. He opened his eyes, maintaining his cold stare. "Trick Room plays tricks on the battle. Fast Pokémon are slowed down, and slow Pokémon are sped up. Feraligatr, who usually moves around in a sluggish manner, is boosted beyond measure."

Logan grinned. "Which means that Grotle should be lightning fast! Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

With Electabuzz not there to stop her, Grotle roared while releasing the mass of leaves from her back. They raced down the field and sliced into Feraligatr, forcing him back a few inches.

"And now hit 'em with Superpower!" Logan yelled. "Don't hold back!"

"Grotle!" she responded. Her body became enveloped in a red aura, and she bounded forward, shaking the field with every leap. She collided directly into Feraligatr's midsection, but the Water-type held out strong.

"Ice Punch," Sora ordered while closing his eyes once more.

Feraligatr, while maintaining his position, lifted his arm as it crystallized with ice and hammered it down on Grotle. The Grass-type winced from the pain, and she backed away a few feet. One of the bushes on her back had been completely frozen over, and she waddled awkwardly.

Sora opened his eyes, now filled with intensity. "Finish this with Last Resort!"

Espeon finally took a battle position, and her body started to glow with a golden aura. She was completely enveloped in the energy, and then she bounded forward. With Grotle having nowhere to go, the two Pokémon tackled into each other, and Grotle was thrown all the way across the field. When she landed on the ground in front of Logan, the field then returned back to normal.

"Grotle is unable to battle! Sora is the victor!" the referee announced.

"Unbelievable," Logan said as he stared in horror at Grotle. He returned her to his ball, and then walked towards the hallway where he could meet with Sora.

"Thanks for the battle. I hope we get to do it again in the Indigo League," Sora said calmly.

Logan looked at him cautiously. "I've never met someone who battles so intensely but is so cool about it. I have a long way to go."

Sora smiled. "Right now, you and your Pokémon's hearts aren't one, so it's gonna be a long journey for you. But, I think you'll all become a fantastic team when it's all said and done."

Logan and Sora walked back to the locker room together where Maleah and Yurie were waiting for them. Although Logan had lost, he still enjoyed watching some of the replays of his match. The results of Seshiru's match also came up, revealing that she won handily. The remaining trainers, Yurie, Seshiru, Sora, and Maleah, were all asked to stay in A block's locker room, while everyone else was guided out. They would be given a fifteen minute break while the judges decided on the next round.

"So, it's us four," Seshiru said with a smile. "Very interesting. Looking like a seventy-five percent chance that it'll be the Queen of Kanto."

"I just won't lose in that case," Sora said as he looked at the television screen.

Maleah yawned and then put her hands behind her head. "There's only one person from Kanto left. It looks like the other trainers weren't as cut out for it."

Yurie laughed before Seshiru could reply. "It's just a name. Let's not get into the minute details."

"Final four," a voice called as someone entered the locker room. It was Kasumi, the previous gym leader for Cerulean City. Seshiru had hoped that she'd recognize her, but they hadn't had the chance to talk yet. "We've made the bracket for the last two rounds. Here."

She held up a piece of paper with their faces on it.

Seshiru grinned. "Guess that's me vs. you, Maleah."

"And I get to battle Sora!" Yurie exclaimed. "Let's all do our best!"

* * *

"We will now begin the semi-final round! This battle will be between Egawa Seshiru from Fuchsia City and Maleah Kalani from Alola!" the referee announced.

The rest of the battles would take place on one field, so the audience was packed in. Logan now sat with the crowd. After some rest, Charmander was healthy enough to watch with him. The Fire-type sat on his lap, and with no crowd focusing on him, he seemed relaxed enough to enjoy the show.

"Let's go, Kingler and Floatzel!" Seshiru yelled as she threw her Poké Balls into the air. Both of her Pokémon emerged and struck fighting poses. Seshiru looked up at Kasumi, who smiled back at her. "I'm winning this not only for Kanto, but for you."

Maleah grinned. "When they write about me in the history books, I hope that they include our battle today, Seshiru. Vikavolt and Toxapex, show them what we're made of!"

The Pokémon from Maleah's previous battle appeared next to one that Seshiru had never seen before. It appeared to be a dozen dark pink legs that formed a shell. The two front legs lifted into the air, revealing a small Pokémon on the inside with eyes of yellow.

"Toxapex?" Logan wondered. "Doesn't look like the Toxapex that I'm familiar with."

"Begin!"

"All out assault!" Seshiru said. "Aqua Tail and Crabhammer, go!"

Both of Floatzel's tails became engulfed in an aquatic energy while Kingler's pinsir started to glow a bright white. The two raced down the field next to each other, prepared to strike.

"Thunderbolt!" Maleah ordered.

Vikavolt responded by shooting sparks from his body. The sparks went for the middle of Seshiru's Pokémon, but they were fast enough to dodge by dividing their attack pattern. Floatzel followed by jumping into the air and swinging her tails at Vikavolt, knocking him down, and Kingler continued on her path towards Toxapex.

"Baneful Bunker!"

Toxapex's two front legs clamped down quickly before Kingler swung her pinsir. She connected directly, but it seemingly did nothing. When she pulled her pinsir away, spikes from Toxapex's shell came with it. Kingler winced, and a purple aura came over her body, indicating poison.

"What?" Seshiru gasped. "No!"

"Poison Jab!" Maleah yelled.

Toxapex raised one of her legs and then snapped forward. She jabbed Kingler directly in the face, sending her swirling backwards.

"Retreat and regroup!" Seshiru ordered.

Her Pokémon both jumped back to their side of the field. One of Kingler's legs gave out, and she dropped from the poison, but after some assistance from Floatzel, she was able to stand again.

"We'll just have to be faster," Seshiru said. "Rain Dance!"

Floatzel waved her arms around in the air while forming a ball of misty energy. She flung the ball into the air, and it exploded, forming the artificial clouds that then filled the field with rain.

Maleah smiled as some of the thunder lit up the field. "This is getting interesting."

"Floatzel, use Ice Fang!"

"Vikavolt, respond with Crunch!"

The two Pokémon dashed towards one another. Vikavolt was naturally fast, but in the rain, Floatzel's speed became almost unmatched. The two collided, and then their attacks started to form. The dark jaws clamped down onto the Floatzel before she responded by biting into Vikavolt. Ice crystallized from her maw and started to freeze over Vikavolt's right side.

"And now Guillotine!" Seshiru yelled.

This was Kingler's chance. Both of her pinsirs started to glow, and she dashed across the field as quickly as she could. Before Maleah could respond, she reached out and clamped down on Toxapex. Everyone waited with bated breath to see the result of the attack, knowing full well what it could do.

But then, Toxapex started to laugh.

"No way," Seshiru muttered.

Kingler buckled once more, and she fell to the ground. She started to breathe heavily from the poison coursing through her body.

"One more Poison Jab!"

Toxapex continued to laugh, and she looked down at Kingler, her yellow eyes piercing straight through Kingler's soul. With one quick motion, she launched forward and jabbed into Kingler once again, sending her to Seshiru's side of the field.

The referee raised the wet flag. "Kingler is unable to battle!"

Logan sat back in his seat. "I'm guessing that means that Toxapex is at a higher level of experience than Kingler. Maleah must have trained with it a lot."

Seshiru grimaced before returning Kingler and then looking at Floatzel. "Okay Floatzel, break out of there with Aqua Tail!"

"Float!" the Pokémon cried out. She flipped forward and smashed her tail into the top of Vikavolt's body, sending him down to the ground.

"Recover and use Thunderbolt!"

The clouds rumbled with thunder before Vikavolt unleashed his attack across the field. But Floatzel and Seshiru were quick.

"Dodge and use Ice Fang one more time!"

Floatzel jumped out of the way from electricity, narrowly avoiding it. She then lunged forward and bit into Vikavolt once again. Vikavolt responded by letting loose electricity, but Floatzel's resolve was strong. She howled and allowed the ice to crystallize over Vikavolt's body, and soon, the Bug-type fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Vikavolt is unable to battle!"

Floatzel huffed and puffed as she watched her downed opponent be returned with the red light.

"Floatzel, watch out!" Seshiru yelled.

Suddenly, a beam of ice connected with Floatzel in the chest. She rolled backwards to try to recover and then looked up. Toxapex was chortling from her sneak attack, and Maleah stood behind her with a smile.

"We won't lose!" Seshiru yelled

"I guess that's gonna complicate things," Maleah responded.

"Earthquake!"

"Baneful Bunker!"

Floatzel howled, and using what energy she had left, she smashed her legs into the ground, shaking the entirety of the field. It was no problem for Toxapex though. She simply put her two front legs down, taking a defensive position. When Floatzel stopped shaking the field, she fell to one knee and breathed heavily while Toxapex showed her yellow eyes once more.

"Poison Jab!"

Toxapex moved across the wet field with no issue. She jumped into the air and swung her two front limbs out, jabbing Floatzel directly in the face. Floatzel fell onto her back and twitched, but ultimately, the crowd knew it was over.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Moving onto the final round is Maleah Kalani from Alola!"

The crowd were mostly silent with the announcement of the results, but they ultimately clapped to remain respectful to Maleah. The last participant from Kanto was eliminated, and everyone could feel the disappointment.

"Your style is ruthless," Seshiru said. "I'm sad I lost, but at least I lost to you."

Maleah smiled. "Since I saw you battle in Saffron, I was super stoked to challenge you myself. I say we make it a best two out of three! Let's go again sometime!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thanks to wisdom-jewel for Emma Minami! For those of you who may have forgotten (because I have a lot of characters) Emma was one of the people who helped fight against Necrozma in "Awakening Alola".

So, the last trainer from Kanto was eliminated from the King of Kanto Tournament! Next up is Yurie vs. Sora, which will determine the finals. Who do you think will win that battle? And who do you think will be taking home the trophy when it's all over with?

And this is my last last reminder to vote on the poll that's on my profile. I'll be taking down the poll in the next few days. I can kind of see which story is being voted for, so I've started to write it, but things can change in the next few days!

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

The Imprisoned of Hell - _"__Excellent chapter as always. I especially enjoyed Maleah and Yurie's battles. Also good job with Sophia. Although I did have her come from Unova and not Galar. But if you wanted change that then that's fine. Keep up the good work."_ \- I fixed that and many other issues that were in the last chapter!

pokemonking0924 - _"__Maleah surprised me with her winning move, taking down both one of her own Pokémon and both of her opponents. She feels bad about that but I wonder what winning means to her to lead her to make a move like that. Grant turned out great and displayed some good move but was completely overpowered by Sora. Hope to see Grant again in the future at some point during your series."_ \- Maleah is in the finals, and we'll kind of get into why she battles like that. As for Grant, I can't guarantee anything, but who knows?!

CrescentApple - _"__Sora has me really interested in his character even more now. I pegged him as a struggling trainer, not... this ... can he read the aura in other creatures? I'm thrown off how he battled just closing his eyes. I WAS PHENOMINCALLY impressed with Yurie. Down to her last Pokémon and she still pulled a nice win. She is so much stronger nd skilled since her first year. I was a bit surprised Logan and Malaeh didn't say as much. I guess I was expecting a bit of a longer interaction from friends who haven't seen each other in a bit of time. But I also like hownits a bit quick and keeps the story moving. They meet, exchange pleasantries, and focus on the plot again. I'm mixed. __Roy Cook, haha, didn't expect him. That was cool."_ \- I added in more of an interaction between Logan and Maleah. Also, I won't reveal Sora's reasoning for closing his eyes until the very end of KiiK. He's probably my favorite character I've thought of. That said, I REALLY want to spoil his secret. Haha

pokestets23 - _"__Fantastic battles. I am loving the mixture of regional Pokémon you are showing!"_ The mixture is mostly because of the OC's I got, but they've helped to keep the battles fresh.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Maybe somebody from Alola is the reference. __I really can't wait for the next chapter. I want to know how they battle. I doubt Yurie and Logan would face each other, it would be fun to read if it happens."_ \- Maleah shares a last name with Lilo. I'd want to have Logan and Yurie battle seriously one day. Not sure in what context.


	30. Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 4

**Chapter 29 - Hitachi Buckwheat Noodles - Part 4**

* * *

"This semi-final battle will be between Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn and Fujiwara Sora from Johto!" the referee announced.

Logan sat forward, looking closely as his two friends took their position on the field. He was rooting for Yurie to win, but he was beyond curious as to what kind of strategy Sora planned to implement.

"You've been winning battles in a dominant fashion," Yurie said. "You won your battle against Logan easily, and I was very surprised. But, you should know that I won't go down easy!"

Sora nodded and then smiled, his eyes remaining deadpan as usual. "Let's see the bonds that you share with your team."

"Eevee, go!" Yurie yelled while throwing her Poké Ball. Her playful Eevee materialized on the field and then was joined by Torchic. "Torchic has been my partner since day one, and I've raised Eevee from an egg! I'd say we have a pretty strong bond."

Sora closed his eyes and calmly took in a breath. "I can see that. Bayleef and Scyther, c'mon out!" Both of his Pokémon emerged. The crowd were familiar with his Bayleef, but his Scyther was new. It slashed wildly in an attempt to intimidate Eevee and Torchic; it didn't work.

"Begin!"

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" Yurie ordered.

"Interesting," Sora thought out loud.

Eevee jumped to and fro while cheering loudly. A white aura formed around her before it launched over to Torchic. The Fire-type was fueled with energy and puffed out his chest.

"Now, Flame Burst!" Yurie yelled.

Eevee took in a breath before launching the small spout of fire. It was larger than usual, and the wave of flames that followed was much bigger than anyone could have anticipated. It raced straight for Sora's Pokémon, but they all remained calm.

"Defensive Ancient Power," he ordered.

Bayleef got in front of Scyther, and her eyes started to glow. Rocks built from blue energy formed around the both of them, creating a wall of stone. The flames connected directly with the stone, but since the Pokémon were encased in it, no one could see if they had any effect.

"Now attack."

The wall of stones shifted, and Bayleef, using her energy, tossed them forward.

"Fight back with Rock Slide!" Yurie ordered.

Torchic chirped loudly, and the floor below them started to shake. She ripped up stones from the ground and then tossed them into the air. The two different sets of rocks collided with one another, but somehow, Bayleef's was stronger, and some of them broke through.

"Detect!" Yurie yelled.

Eevee's eyes started to glow, and she began to weave through the field, easily avoiding every single one of the stones. When the attack stopped, all of the Pokémon paused and looked at one another. While there were many commands, none of the Pokémon had yet taken damage.

"Let's take a more direct approach," Sora said. "Bayleef, use Return. Scyther, follow her with Steel Wing."

"Sounds good to me!" Yurie called back. "Aerial Ace and Iron Tail! Go!"

The four Pokémon raced towards the middle of the field, their bodies fueled with energy. Eevee and Scyther clashed, Steel Wing meeting Iron Tail. And Torchic and Bayleef butted heads. They all held out, but none of them were willing to give an inch.

"Eevee, use Swift!"

Eevee's face was away from Scyther, and she shot her attack at the ground. The multitude of stars rocketed her into the air and away from the group.

"Scyther, follow her with Wing Attack!"

Scyther's wings changed, losing their metallic structure, and he followed Eevee into the air.

"Now, Flamethrower!"

Torchic grinned. Bayleef was at close-range, and there was nowhere for her to go. With one quick intake of breath, Torchic bellowed out a stream of flames from his beak. The flames engulfed Bayleef, giving Yurie a moment to focus on what was going on in the air.

"Detect!" she ordered.

Moments before Scyther could strike, Eevee's eyes lit up, and she quickly ducked under his wings. She then fell back to the ground safely before retreating back to Yurie's side along with Torchic. Scyther came back to the field to check on Bayleef. Although she was strong, the Fire-type attack had done a lot of damage.

Logan smiled and held his Charmander closer. "This is like a classic pro wrestling match. They're feeling each other out. They don't want to make any wrong moves, because once they do, it's all over for one side."

"Charmander?"

"Alright, we can win this!" Yurie said. "Hit them with Flame Burst!"

"Torchic!" the Pokémon called back. He jumped and unleashed his attack once more. The small spurt turned into a wave, but it wasn't as strong as it was when it was boosted by Eevee.

"Same tactic from before," Sora said calmly.

Bayleef started to charge her energy, and once again, a multitude of stones formed from blue energy and surrounded her and her partner, giving them a protective rocky cocoon. The flames washed over it, but before Sora could give a command, Eevee came barreling through.

"Iron Tail!" Yurie shouted.

Eevee twisted her body and slammed her tail into the pile of rocks, breaking a massive hole in the front which revealed both of Sora's Pokémon.

"Straight forward Flamethrower!"

Torchic focused before blasting the smooth set of flames from his beak.

"Dodge."

Using her vines, Bayleef was able to boost herself out of the pile of rocks, and Scyther was nimble enough to dodge quickly. The flames entered into the cocoon, making it explode from the heat, but Sora's Pokémon were safe.

"Razor Leaf," Sora called.

"Use Flamethrower to block it!"

Both of the Pokémon unleashed their attacks, and they clashed in the middle of the field. It was no surprise that the fire attack was stronger, and all of the leaves were burned to a crisp. The flames continued forward and grazed Bayleef, knocking her to the side.

"Yes!" Yurie cheered.

"Steel Wing," Sora said calmly.

Yurie was too distracted to see Scyther slowly closing in on Eevee. His wings started to glow with the silvery tint, and he had a sinister look in his eyes.

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" Yurie yelled at the last second.

Before Scyther could connect, Eevee once more focused her energy. As she was smashed with the ironhard wings, her energy exploded off of her and raced for Torchic. It gave the Fire-type fuel, and he grinned as he felt it course through his body. But that energy came at a price.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

_We're down to one vs. two, but at the very least, we have the type advantage,_ Yurie thought. _We can't let Eevee's last move go to waste either._

Torchic fell back to his side of the field, now breathing heavily from all of the attacks that he did. He watched as Yurie withdrew Eevee and then looked back towards his opponents.

"Even with a type advantage, you're nearing the end," Sora said, keeping his eyes closed. "Don't worry; we'll finish this quickly. Bayleef, use Vine Whip!"

"Torchic, dodge it!"

Bayleef released the two massive vines from her neck, and they raced across the field. Torchic tried to outmaneuver them, but it was useless. Within moments, Bayleef wrapped the vines around Torchic and then held him in the air.

"Torchic!" Yurie yelled.

"Scyther, use Wing Attack!"

"Scyther!" the Pokémon called. He jumped into the air, and his wings were covered in a white energy. He shot across the field, ready to deal the final blow.

Yurie smiled. "Flame Burst!"

When Scyther was within a few feet of Torchic, the Fire-type released the small spout of flame one last time. It exploded, and with Bayleef nowhere near to protect Scyther, the Bug-type was engulfed in flames. The fire had caught Bayleef's vines in its blast, forcing her to retract them and drop Torchic to the ground.

"Scyther is unable to battle!" the referee declared as the flames dissipated, revealing Scyther's unconscious body.

Sora nodded as he lifted his Poké Ball and returned his Pokémon. "I'm sorry I fell for such a dastardly trick, Scyther. I'll do better from now on." He opened his eyes and looked towards the field. "Yurie, your heart is one with Torchic's. It's no wonder you were able to get this far despite the type disadvantages in previous battles. The connection with your Pokémon is something I've rarely seen."

"Thank you?" Yurie wondered, realizing that they were still in the middle of a battle.

Sora closed his eyes. "Bayleef is badly burned, but she's willing to fight for me. Like you and Torchic, my heart is one with Bayleef's."

"I guess it's a test of willpower!" Yurie declared. "Torchic, use Aerial Ace!"

"Bayleef, Return!"

The two Pokémon charged down the field as fast as their tired bodies would carry them. They leapt into the air, crashing their heads into one another. When they both hit the ground, they held out momentarily, but Bayleef couldn't muster up enough strength to hold on. Her body was flung backwards, and she landed in front of Sora's feet.

"Yes!" Yurie exclaimed happily, but her smile quickly faded as Bayleef stood back up, her legs wobbling intensely.

"I told you that Bayleef will fight for me. She trusts in me," Sora said. He opened his eyes and then smiled. Then, he raised his hand.

The crowd went silent, waiting for Sora to give some sort of relentless command.

"Bayleef is in no condition to continue. We forfeit this match," Sora announced.

The referee looked at Sora before gazing over to Kasumi, making sure that it was okay. He raised his flag. "Sora has forfeited the match. Yurie is the victor!"

Bayleef finally collapsed before Sora walked onto the field and knelt down, taking her head in his arms. Yurie picked up Torchic, who was also on his last legs, and she ran across the field to meet with Sora.

"Forfeit?" she wondered. "I thought you had me beat."

Sora shook his head. "With one more attack to either side, it would have been over. But even if I would have hit you, Bayleef would have succumbed to the burn. I'd rather forfeit and let her rest."

Yurie smiled. "You're a good trainer, Sora."

The two went back to the locker room where they were showing replays of the semi-final battles. After a cool video package, Sora and Seshiru were guided out of the room, leaving Yurie and Maleah alone. They had five minutes for rest and to get their strategies in order.

"Yurie, can we talk?" Maleah asked.

Yurie appeared confused. She wasn't sure why Maleah would ask this. Afterall, the only two people left in the room were them, and people usually only ask this question if they have bad news. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Look, this is gonna be awkward to bring up, but I figured I should."

"Uh huh?"

"I'm going to go all out today in our battle. I'm going to hit you with everything that I can."

Yurie smiled. "Of course! Let's battle with our hearts! I battle to win!"

Maleah nodded. "That's exactly why I'm battling. To be honest with you, I have a crush on someone that you're close with. I think that if I battle hard and win, he'll see my potential and it'll impress him."

"Someone I'm close with?" Yurie asked. She thought about all of the boys that she and Maleah shared a potential friendship with. "Yuta? Sora? Omori? I don't know him that well, actually."

Maleah shook her head.

Yurie's eyes widened. "Logan."

* * *

"Finally! After a full day of competing, we are now in the final round!" Kasumi announced. "We've had quite the tournament so far with people from all around the world competing for the title of King of Kanto! However, as it turns out, we're going to be crowning a queen! That's right, our two finalists are strong female trainers who battled their hardest to get this far! Kawahara Yurie, the contest all-star going up against Maleah Kalani, one of Alola's elite!"

The crowd cheered as both Yurie and Maleah made their way to the field. When they found their positions in the trainers box, the referee held up his flags. "The final battle will now commence! This battle will be between Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn and Maleah Kalani from Alola!"

The crowd went wild with cheers.

Yurie looked down at the two Poké Balls that she held in her hand. Although she wanted to go with Torchic, the last two battles had injured him too much. Instead, she went with her second and third best options. "Go, Minun and Oddish!"

The two Pokémon emerged, having been rejuvenated by long rests.

Maleah smiled before holding her two Poké Balls up. "I'm sorry, Yurie, but I'm not holding back! Decidueye and Sirfetch'd, c'mon out!"

Two larger Pokémon appeared on Maleah's side of the field. They were both bird Pokémon, but had different demeanors. One had a cool look in its eyes and was covered with a green cloak, while the other was smaller but held a long sword made of what looked like a green onion in his wing.

Logan sat forward. He was now joined by Seshiru and Sora. "I know Decidueye, but I'm gonna guess that the other Pokémon is from Galar." He held out his Pokédex and tried to get a read on the Pokémon.

"Sirfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. After deflecting attacks with its hard leaf shield, it strikes back with its sharp leek stalk. The leek stalk is both weapon and food."

Seshiru smiled. "Kind of looks like a Pokémon from Kanto."

"Maleah has yet to use either of these Pokémon in today's battles. They're as fresh as it gets. Yurie's Pokémon are going to be a little bit more tired," Sora said. He held up his camera. "It'll make for a fascinating story."

_I can't lose. If this is a fight for Logan, then I have to go out. We've been at a disadvantage before. This is nothing new for my team. I won't lose. I can't lose,_ Yurie thought.

"Begin!"

"Minun, use Electro Ball!" Yurie ordered.

Minun ran forward alone. She leapt into the air while charging up electricity at the tip of her tail. It condensed into a ball before she flipped, throwing it forward.

"Sirfetch'd, knock it away with Leaf Blade!" Maleah ordered.

Sirfetch'd jumped in the way of his team. His large onion sword began to glow with a green light, and he slashed, slicing the ball in half.

"Try this one, then!" Yurie yelled. "Razor Leaf!"

While waving the leaves on her head around, Oddish jumped forward. She unleashed a mass of energy from her body, which took the shape of a dozen or so leaves.

"Your turn, Decidueye. Air Slash!"

Decidueye flew forward, his wings taking on a bright glow. He flapped once, unleashing a stream of energy from his body. The energy connected with the bunch of leaves, breaking their formation and causing them to fall.

"And now Steel Wing!" Maleah commanded.

_I can't lose!_ Yurie thought. "Minun, use Double Team; take Oddish with you!"

Minun reached out and grabbed a hold of Oddish by one of her leaves. Then, the two zipped around the field, creating a multitude of clones. Decidueye stopped his attack and floated in the middle of the field, trying to figure out which ones were real.

"Sleep Powder!" Yurie ordered, trying to repeat her strategy from earlier.

Minun threw Oddish forward in a planned sequence of attack. Oddish took joy in tossed and began to laugh as she shook her head. A blue powder came off of her, targeting Decidueye.

"Defensive Steel Wing!"

Keeping the same energy that he had built up from before, Decidueye raised his wings and began to spin around, creating a steel-like shield for himself. The powder was easily wafted away, disappearing once it hit the ground.

Oddish was now alone on the field, and Maleah grinned, seeing her chance. "Throat Chop!"

Sirfetch'd bounded forward and stuck out his sword. As soon as Oddish landed back on the ground, Sirfetch'd jabbed, hitting her directly below the mouth.

"And now Air Slash!"

It was Decidueye's turn. He took into the air, creating the same energy from before. Then, he blasted it downwards at the staggered Grass-type.

"Take the hit, Minun!" Yurie ordered.

Minun stopped moving around the field in dizzying motions and then got directly in front of the blast of air. It crashed down onto the two Pokémon, covering them in smoke momentarily.

"I told you that we're not losing!" Maleah called. "Meteor Assault and Steel Wing! Go!"

Yurie stared helplessly as both of Maleah's Pokémon charged towards the cloud of smoke. Decidueye dove from the air while Sirfetch'd was ready to lance from the ground.

"Thunder!" Yurie yelled desperately. _I can't lose!_

Minun could hear Yurie's call, and moments before either of Maleah's Pokémon could strike, she unleashed a huge surge of electricity from her body. It zapped both of Maleah's Pokémon, putting their assaults to a stop.

"Yes!" Yurie yelled while snapping her fingers. "Now follow through with Razor Leaf!"

Oddish jumped on Minun's head before heading into the air. She flipped while releasing her attack once more. The leaves shredded into both of Maleah's Pokémon, knocking them backwards and forcing them to regroup.

Yurie smiled. "It's time to try our new combination attack!"

"Oddish!"

"Minun!"

"Thunder and Razor Leaf! Give them Thunder Cutter!" Yurie yelled.

Both of Yurie's Pokémon took in deep breaths. Oddish was first. She twisted her body before releasing more leaves from the top of her head. They formed a V-shape and blasted forward. Minun didn't take long to follow with her attack, electrifying the leaves, and giving them more energy. A streak of lightning followed the attack, giving it an arrow-like appearance.

"Sirfetch'd!" Maleah yelled.

Sirfetch'd ran as quickly as he could while sticking out his long sword. He jabbed, hitting the tip of the arrow. It wasn't enough to stop the attack though, and he was soon sliced into and electrified. He cried out, taking the entirety of the attack. And then, he collapsed.

"Sirfetch'd is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

"Her Pokémon battle without fear," Seshiru said.

Logan nodded. "It's part of Maleah's Alola warrior spirit. They fight for each other, even if it means taking strong hits like that."

"Yurie, I've come this far, and I refuse to lose," Maleah said as she withdrew Sirfetch'd. "I only use this kind of move when I'm in a tough spot, so consider this a compliment." She raised her arm, and the black band around her wrist started to glow with a green energy.

"A Z-move?" Yurie wondered.

Maleah closed her eyes and struck her first pose. An aura of ghostly energy began to build at her arms before slowly taking over the entirety of her body. She hit her second pose, and then Decidueye flew into the air while screeching. With her third pose, the aura turned into a violent flare of energy.

"Sinister Arrow Raid!" she yelled out.

The aura exploded off of her body and then attached to Decidueye, filling him with a ghostly power. Around his body formed a multitude of arrows built from the energy. He then looked down at Minun and Oddish, who looked at each other in horror. The lights flickered as Decidueye dove down towards the field, and before Yurie could say anything, Maleah's Pokémon unleashed his attack. The multitude of arrows connected with the field, blocking Minun or Oddish from running away, and then, they exploded into a purple smoke.

Everyone sat in silence as they waited for the smoke to clear, and when it finally did, both of Yurie's Pokémon were revealed to be unconscious.

"Both Minun and Oddish are unable to battle! Maleah is the victor!"

"And with an amazing final attack, Maleah Kalani seals her victory against Yurie, becoming the King-er-Queen of Kanto!" Kasumi announced into the microphone. She walked onto the field to meet with the two trainers. In her arms, she held a small golden trophy. "I bestow upon you this! Please hold it with pride!"

Maleah took the trophy. At the tip of it was a Poké Ball with a crooked crown on the top. She held it into the air as everyone took pictures.

"Maleah Kalani, the Queen of Kanto!" Kasumi declared one more time.

* * *

Once the entire audience cleared out, the participants were allowed to mingle with one another. The event organizers provided them with dinner, but since some contestants, including Omori, disappeared early, there was extra food. Not that it was a problem with Yurie and her endless stomach around.

"Congrats!" Logan exclaimed upon finding Maleah and Yurie.

Maleah winked and then held up the trophy once more. "I'm a king!"

"I was very impressed," Logan said. He looked at Yurie. "You too, Yurie. You did great! I was hoping that we'd end up in the finals against each other though."

Yurie quietly nodded.

"Logan," a girl's voice said.

The boy turned around and looked up. Behind the group was the girl that Yurie had battled with in the quarter-final round, Emma Minami.

"Oh, hello," Logan said.

"I just wanted to say that I was glad to see so much representation for Unova in today's tournament. Also, I know your aunt Juniper, so I figured I'd say hi. Make sure you call her sometimes."

"Oh, okay," Logan responded. He was unsure of how to interact with the girl. She was so dark and gothic in appearance, but her smile was gentle and her words were nice. "Thank you."

Emma smiled and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "I hope we battle each other in the Indigo Conference. I've heard stories about you from my friends back in Alola. Promise me you'll do your best this year."

Logan sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, making his hat move up and down. "I'm not good at keeping promises, but I definitely intend to give it one hundred and ten percent!"

The group sat down at the tables provided by the staff, and they ate their dinner together, sharing stories of their adventures. It was rare to have so many trainers of different cultures and with so many different goals all in one place. There were trainers taking on the gyms, contests, and the Battle Frontier. Some were battling to one day become champion while others simply enjoyed traveling.

"Well, it was great to meet everyone," Sora said once they had wrapped up eating. "But, I think it's time that I'm off for my next gym badge. It's clear that we have some training to do."

"You're too hard on yourself," Yurie exclaimed happily. "I'm glad you're not doing contests though. You'd be great at it."

"Sora, I look forward to seeing you again someday," Logan said. "I'll make sure that I work with my Pokémon, and by the next time we meet, we'll be able to beat you."

"I'll be going too," Maleah said. "This was fun and all, but it kind of got me sidetracked. I'm behind schedule with my badges."

Logan reached out, and the two shook hands. "Next time we're in a tournament, I'm hoping that we finally get a chance to battle!"

Maleah smiled and blushed. "Me too."

Yurie looked down at her feet and glared, trying not to let her emotions show. Seshiru noticed. She wrapped her arm around her friend and grinned.

"We're all kind of rivals now in one way or another, eh?" Seshiru said.

Yurie nodded slowly. "I guess so."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Maleah wins! I tried to write a sort of "sandwich" romantic arc. At the beginning of the tournament, it was Logan vs. Omori, and at the end of the tournament, it was Yurie vs. Maleah. Our two main characters also have different views on their battles though!

I haven't decided on what I want to do with the next Battle Frontier battle. It's the Battle Factory (Noland) which means a certain Legendary Pokémon will be showing up. Would ya'll be more interested in Seshiru using a certain Legendary Pokémon herself (if you read the spin-off story, then you know what I'm talking about), or would it be more interesting for her to use a non-Legendary Pokémon?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"It was nice to see Emma again and she put up a great fight against Yurie, but it was Yurie's quick thinking that won that battle. Logan could have done better against Sora if it wasn't for Electabuzz being a showoff for the crowd and getting in Grotle's way, I guess we know what Electabuzz's issue is now. I also liked the use of Trick room. That battle between Seshiru and Maleah was epic and could have gone either way but, all those poison type moves cauing the status affliction is what shifted the battle in Maleah's favor. __Also I like her shiny Toxapex."_ \- I really enjoyed writing for Sora's battles overall, and I'm glad you enjoyed Maleah vs. Seshiru.

SudiptoDam19 - _"__I loved the battles in this chapter. What a great battle from Sora, he just demolished Logan. At this rate, I will be rooting for Sora to become the King Of Kanto. Keep up"_ \- I was also rooting for Sora, even though I knew who was going to win from the beginning.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I am impressed that Yurie beat Emma since the latter would have more battle experience compared to the former. That and Emma having two final stages of Pokemon. To my knowable, Oddish doesn't have a lot of battle experience either though it can be explained that they trained off-screen. And Yurie had lady luck smiling on her would have helped. __I wonder if Logan and Emma meet up. I would have loved them to battle each other in this competition but maybe next time around."_ \- Part of the issue with writing in OC's from readers, is that I can't do them all the justice that I want to. I tried to justify Yurie vs. Emma by having Oddish be relatively weak defensively. I did intend for Emma to meet Logan so she could thank him for what he did in Alola though. And, she'll be making one more appearance.


	31. Hitachi Beef

**Chapter 30 - Hitachi Beef**

* * *

It had been a couple days since the group competed in the King of Kanto Tournament. They had been allowing their Pokémon to rest at the Pokémon Center while they waited for Seshiru's upcoming Battle Frontier challenge and Yurie's next contest.

"I think it's about time that I enter a contest with Eevee," Yurie said as she held her playful Pokémon in her arms. "I had so much fun battling with her in the tournament, and I'd like to see how far we can get with an appeal."

Seshiru held her hand up. "Right now your Eevee knows Detect, Helping Hand, Iron Tail, and Swift. Do you think you can make an appeal from those? Two of those moves are useless if Eevee isn't in a battle."

"That's a really good point," Yurie said with a sigh. She put Eevee on the ground. "Logan, could I borrow your TM case again?"

Logan nodded. He pulled the circular case from his bag. "Knock yourself out," he said as he tossed it lightly. "What about you, Seshiru? Do you know anything about your upcoming Frontier Brain?"

"I know a couple of things," Seshiru said. "From the stories that I've heard, he won't be easy. However, I have to go and make an appointment with him. Something unique about the Battle Factory is that they'll show you the Pokémon you'll be battling against. I'll have a full day to prepare a strategy."

"They must be confident in the strength of their Pokémon if they just show you what you're up against," Logan said. "What do you say to doing your battle tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me!" Seshiru said. "I guess that I'll head that way then, and I'll get everything worked out."

"I was thinking I'd go train for a while by myself," Logan exclaimed. "Maybe my Pokémon will be more receptive to being more cohesive if it's just us."

"Then I'll stay here and practice with Eevee!" Yurie said happily. "And tonight, we'll eat hitachi beef!"

Logan's mouth watered. "I don't know what hitachi is, but it sounds wonderful."

With that, the three split up for the day. Seshiru headed off for the Battle Factory, which was on Route 9, Logan went in his own direction towards Route 24, while Yurie stayed put.

* * *

**Yurie**

"Alright, team! We have some work to do!" Yurie exclaimed. Her Pokémon were sitting in a line. Yurie stood in front of them with a yellow hard hat that she had found laying around placed loosely on her head. She held a small stick in her arms that she kept to her chest as she paced back and forth. "From the sounds of it, everyone is ahead of us! Reina is getting stronger every day. Yui is doing great in Johto. I wouldn't be surprised if Michika has already gotten all of her ribbons. And Omori exists! We need to step up our game if we don't want to get left behind in the dust!"

"Torchic!"

"Our next contest, we will show no mercy! We will appeal with a style of cuteness that the judges have never seen before, and in the battle round, we will go to war with beauty!" she said sternly, keeping her head up and her chest puffed out.

"Squirtle!"

Yurie held up the TM case that she received from Logan. "Right here, I hold in my hand our secret weapon! We'll learn new tactics that the enemies won't see coming! It'll be a blitzkrieg of battling brilliance, is what the newspapers will report!"

"Oddish?"

"There's no room for doubt, soldier!" Yurie said as she stuck the stick outwards, pointing it at Oddish.

"Oddish!"

"That's right!" Yurie answered while putting the stick back to her chest. "Now, I intend to have Eevee appeal and Torchic battle, but that doesn't mean that we all can't improve. After our unfortunate loss in the King of Kanto Tournament, it is clear that we still have a lot to improve on."

"Minun!"

Yurie stopped pacing, and she put her arms to her sides. "We may have lost the battle of strength, but we won't lose the war of romance!"

"Swee!" Eevee cried out happily.

Yurie then softened her stance and laughed. "Alright, let's get serious. Torchic, Minun, Squirtle, and Oddish, for now I want you to practice sparring on the battlefield. Battle with one another, but be careful not to get hurt."

Her Pokémon all nodded before running off to the Pokémon Center's courtyard, leaving Yurie and Eevee alone. Yurie unzipped the case and began to flip through the different discs, looking for the proper move to teach her Pokémon.

"Swee?" Eevee wondered as she watched Yurie. The trainer flipped through all of the discs once and then returned back to the beginning and did it all over again. All while remaining silent.

"Maybe we can do something like Sunny Day and Weather Ball!" Yurie said. She looked down at Eevee who simply smiled back up at her. "Nah. We need something more special than that."

"Excuse me," a voice called from behind.

Yurie turned to find a boy, a couple of years older than her. He wore clothing not too dissimilar to what a farmer would wear. At his side stood an Eevee with the fur on its head swished up high.

"Hello," Yurie said. She was unsure if the boy had seen her general performance before, and she hid the stick behind her back.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're trying to teach your Eevee some new moves," the boy said. "As you can see, I have an Eevee myself. Actually, I have a couple dozen Eevee. This one's name is Marron."

"Nice to meet you, Marron," Yurie said while bowing. Her Pokémon followed along.

"My name is Pito. And it's nice to meet you-" the boy started to say while motioning his hand out.

"I'm Yurie! And this is Eevee. Just Eevee."

"Well, Yurie! I happen to know a bunch of things about Eevee and their special moves, and it's my dream to teach the world about those moves! If you'd be interested, I'd love to work with you and Just Eevee," Pito explained.

Yurie looked towards her Pokémon. "What do you say? It could be fun!"

"Swee!"

Pito smiled. "And, I'm also a professional Eevee hairstylist! I can give your buddy a new look!"

Yurie laughed nervously. "Let's just stick to the new moves for now!"

* * *

**Logan**

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!" Logan ordered.

"Eleboo!" the Pokémon cried out. He ran forward while swinging his arms wildly.

"Mankey, dodge it!" Logan's opponent called out.

But Electabuzz was too fast. He grabbed a hold of Mankey and then swung, striking the Pig Monkey Pokémon directly in the snout. The Fighting-type flew backwards, landing in a heap in front of his trainer. The small boy dressed in all green sighed before he let the red light of his Poké Ball retrieve the Pokémon.

"Well, you've cleared Nugget Bridge," the boy said. He reached into his backpack and pulled a small round piece of gold out. "Good job. This is yours. You can sell it for some decent money at the markets."

Logan took the piece of gold and held it between his fingers, letting the light reflect off of its shiny surface. "Sweet! Do you know any good places for training around here?"

After getting a recommended spot for finding wild Pokémon, Logan was on his way. He kept Electabuzz outside of his ball while the two walked through the tall grass and discovered Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, you're a pretty strong Pokémon, ya know?" Logan said as the two slowly sifted through the area. "I'm really glad that you joined my team."

"Ele!" the Pokémon responded. He held up his arms and flexed his muscles proudly.

"But, to be honest, I was a little bit aggravated with your performance at the tournament."

"Ele?"

Logan continued forward, and he drew out a small fishing device from his bag. He sat down while he adjusted the device, extending it into a rod. He patted the spot next to him, telling Electabuzz to take a seat. The Pokémon followed suit.

"The thing is, my team is in desperate need for a leader right now. Mightyena is out for a while. The others need a Pokémon to look to for guidance. Charmander needs someone that he can train with. Grotle and Nidorino need someone that they can trust. And Snorlax needs someone that she can respect."

"Boo."

Logan smiled and then cast his reel, letting the bob _plop_ into the water. "Of course, as their trainer, I'm hoping to be the leader necessary to get us to the top. But, some Pokémon like to be led by example, ya know?"

Electabuzz watched the bob slowly drift throughout the stream.

"Do you think you can be that example for me?"

Electabuzz paused momentarily before taking in a breath. Before he could answer, the bob suddenly dipped into the water, disappearing completely. The string on Logan's rod tightened and pulled, but the trainer had been here before, and he let whatever was pulling on it have fun for the time being.

"Watch this," Logan said. He slowly stood up while taking the handle, locking in his string. Whatever was below the surface began to fight back and tried to pull, but Logan was strong, and he was able to reel it back for momentarily. Then, with one strong pull, Logan yanked the Pokémon from the river.

"Ele?"

Logan's curiosity quickly turned to disappointment as the orange and white Pokémon came onto land and flopped around helplessly.

"Goldeen," Logan muttered.

Electabuzz stood up and prepared to attack, but then Logan put his hand on the Electric-type's shoulder. "Boo?"

"Not everything needs to be a battle," Logan said softly. Although disappointed with his catch, he walked over to the struggling Pokémon and pushed it back into the water. Goldeen was delighted to be back in her home, and she swam down the stream and out of sight.

"A bit of a distraction, eh?" Logan asked. "So, what do you say? Do you think you have what it takes to take on the role of trusted leader for my team?"

Electabuzz smiled and then nodded his head while he stood up straight and puffed out his chest. Logan smiled back, and the two looked at one another in the eyes. Electabuzz's gaze appeared genuine, and there was a certain gleam in his eye.

But, Logan could see something reflecting in them. A large lanky figure with a long lail floated behind Logan. Its eyes were purple, and Logan suddenly felt weak in the knees. The trainer jolted around quickly, but the figure was gone. Maybe it was just a part of his imagination?

* * *

**Seshiru**

The Battle Factory was only a thirty minute walk into Route 9. It lived up to its name, and appeared to be nothing like the other Battle Frontier locations. Had Seshiru not known what she was looking for, she would have mistaken the building for any other factory. It was built from steel and relatively new. When the Battle Frontier was in Hoenn, the factory was used as a simple steel mill, but there was a specific area of the building that was meant for the frontier brain and their activities when they were in Kanto.

"Hello. I'm here to talk to the frontier brain," Seshiru said into a speaker. The factory was closed off by barbed wire fences, which would keep wild Pokémon and intruders out. After a moment of silence, there was a loud buzz, and the gate started to open automatically.

Seshiru followed a path of light grey stones. Some of the workers stopped what they were doing and watched as she walked confidently. They were surprised to see someone who appeared so young to be in the area. She didn't look like a seasoned trainer who could battle with a frontier brain.

Her path led her to the cleanest looking building. Its doors were made of glass that had been wiped cleaned earlier in the day, and they slid open once she triggered their sensors. Inside, waiting for her, was a woman dressed in business attire. She wore a white top with a tightly fit short black skirt. In her arms, she held a clipboard.

"You're Egawa Seshiru?" the woman asked as she flipped through papers on the clipboard. "We spoke earlier today."

Seshiru nodded. "Yes. I'd like to schedule a battle with the frontier brain."

"About time," a voice boomed. Seshiru looked past the woman to find a man standing near the entrance to the battlefield. He had stubble across his cheeks and chin, and wore a red hat and a long, white coat with no sleeves. "You've been building up quite the reputation, Seshiru."

The woman nodded. "Egawa Seshiru. You were one symbol away from clearing the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, and so far, you've challenged and defeated three of the frontier brains in Kanto. You've done all of this with a team made up mostly of Water-types."

"I've heard a lot about you, Seshiru. I'm in charge of handing out the Knowledge Symbol to worthy trainers, and I take it very seriously. I probably know more about you than any other person you've ever battled," the man said. "My name is Noland. I'm the Factory Head."

Seshiru remained cool. As a trainer who specialized in one type, it was easy for her opponents to get an edge on her from a battle perspective, but it appeared like Noland knew more than she was comfortable with. She always tried to remain mysterious as a psychological tactic, but if Noland had done his research, then she'd be out of luck.

"Follow me. I'd like for you to make your selection," Noland said.

He walked through the doors that led to the battlefield, and Seshiru followed. When she entered, she found a group of various Pokémon that had been lined up.

"As you may know, you get to choose what Pokémon you go up against. You can choose between one to six Pokémon. Basically, you determine the battle," he explained.

Seshiru looked at each of the Pokémon. She recognized every single one of them, as they were natives from Kanto. But, there was one Pokémon that was missing from the group. "I was told that you have a certain _special_ Pokémon."

Noland smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"While your Pokémon here look strong, they're nothing that I haven't already battled before. No offense."

"I can guarantee that the strategies I'd be using with these Pokémon outmatch strategies from any other trainer."

"That's fair, but I liked the idea of battling something different, something legendary."

Noland began to chortle while he adjusted his hat. He cocked his head and then pulled a small device from his coat jacket. With the press of a button, the ceiling to the battlefield began to shake and divide. Within moments, it had opened wide, letting the natural sun in. But with it, there was a sudden chill that filled the air.

"I'll give you what you want," Noland said.

The two looked into the air while a figure blocked out the light from the sun. It flew from the sky and landed on the battlefield. All of the Pokémon divided into two rows to give it some space. The figure was large, blue, and had a long tail that flowed in the wind. It was bird-like in appearance, and the air around it seemed to crystalize before falling to the ground like soft snow.

"Articuno," Seshiru mumbled with a smile on her face. "So, the stories are true?"

Noland nodded. "Yeah. I befriended this Articuno awhile back. We battle together when I come across a strong trainer."

"Tomorrow, I'd like to battle with you and Articuno."

Noland walked towards his Pokémon and then looked back to Seshiru. "Then, in that case, I want to battle with you and a special little friend of your own."

Seshiru's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I know about your little adventure a few years ago at the power plant. You were the youngest trainer to ever capture a legendary Pokémon. You were even skilled enough to get it tamed, am I right?"

Seshiru folded her arms. "We became friendly with one another, but I released it back into the wild when the time came."

Noland's shoulders slumped. "That's a shame. I was really looking forward to a battle of legendary proportions. At the very least, I can promise you a battle with Articuno. Be here tomorrow by three."

"I look forward to it," Seshiru said. She grinned and then turned around before she quietly took her leave. She followed the path of grey stones which led her to the gate. It opened on its own, allowing her to exit.

She looked towards Cerulean City. And then, she looked the other way, peering down Route 9.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wanted to try something different for now. The big thing was that I wanted to take a break from battling (for one chapter). We'll return to your regularly scheduled battles next time!

So, three questions!

What moves do you think Pito taught Yurie?

Do you see Electabuzz actually stepping up and being the leader for Logan's team?

What are your predictions for Seshiru vs. Noland? She'll be going up against an Articuno, which won't be easy.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Oh dang, if Seshiru used a legendary Pokemon, that would be amazing... In character I dunno how she would feel using one, but I guess if it's to battle another legendary its fair game... __The last battle was fantastic. I thought Yuri has the upper hand after Maleah lost her Sirfetch'd. The rest of the battles were just as enjoyable and interesting. I was more surprised she beat Sora."_ \- I guess we'll have to see next chapter! I wanted to use the tournament to establish both Sora and Maleah as threats. I made Sora's battles intense while Maleah actually comes out on top. Think I accomplished my goals.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Well Yurie now knows she has another rival for Logan's affection. She put up a great fight but was no match for Maleah's z move, then again Yurie did drive her opponent into using it as a last resort. Looking forward to seeing what happens next. __As for the battle factory maybe Nolan should use one of his other Pokémon and not the legendary bird he's friends with, you could say that Articuno is somewhere else in a colder environment."_ \- I was considering having Seshiru go up against mega Pinsir, but one of the most appealing things to me about the Battle Factory (anime version) was the use of Articuno.

pokestets23 - _"__Another great chapter, my friend. The romantic tension is building quite fast, but it isn't overwhelming! I enjoy your writing of non-evolved Pokemon being powerful as well. It brings in some nods to the anime style of writing, which I love. Great job. You keep inspiring me to write again!"_ \- I love strong non-evolved Pokemon. One of my favorite battles in the anime is Bulbasaur vs. Meganium, and it pretty much set the tone for how I'd write certain battles.


	32. Persimmons

**Chapter 31 - Persimmons**

* * *

The day of Seshiru's challenge arrived. But, Seshiru was nowhere to be found.

Logan and Yurie both met up with one another at the Pokémon Center the day prior as they had planned, but Seshiru didn't come back. The two had spent the whole night looking for Seshiru in the city, checking the gym and the dome where the tournament was held, but she was nowhere to be found.

And now the sun was coming back up over the mountains, indicating that it was now morning. Logan and Yurie both sat on the steps of the Pokémon Center and watched the sun come back up. They were both exhausted, and Yurie could barely keep her eyes open.

"You think she's okay?" Yurie asked.

"I-I don't know. She's strong, but for her to disappear like that is strange," he responded.

The Pokémon Center doors slid open, and Nurse Joy exited. She looked at the two curiously before slowly approaching the two of them. "Are you Logan and Yurie by chance?"

Yurie's eyes widened, and she stood straight up. "Yes!"

"I received a message for you yesterday, but I didn't see you around the center, so I wasn't sure what to do," Nurse Joy said. She held out a small note.

Yurie took the note from her hand and then read it out loud. "Please eat without me tonight. I have to do some special training. I'll be back by noon. Seshiru."

"What?" Logan yelled. "You're telling me we looked around all night for nothing?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't quite sure who to give the note to. When I saw two trainers waiting outside, I thought that maybe it was you."

Logan sighed. "Well. Alright. Thank you. Let's get some sleep, Yurie."

Although the sun was already up, the two went back to their rented room and fell asleep immediately. Seshiru returned, and she was informed by Nurse Joy about what happened. She still had a couple of hours until her battle, so instead of waking up the two, she went to the market. She bought fresh fruit, including persimmons, which were a specialty in Cerulean. She put the fruit in a basket and then went back to the center.

She slowly opened up the door and looked in. Logan and Yurie both fell asleep in their regular clothes, not bothering to change into pajamas. She inched her way through the doorway and then tiptoed to the table in the middle of the room. She quietly set down the basket and then looked at the two trainers. Yurie slowly stirred, and Seshiru held her breath, but ultimately nothing happened. Seshiru sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?!" Logan suddenly erupted. He stood directly behind Seshiru, towering over her by about a foot.

Seshiru froze and then said with whispers, It's gonna be _real_ worth it when you find out. I'm so sorry."

Yurie was now awake, but she had a different reaction. She ran forward and embraced Seshiru tightly. "We were so worried!" She looked down at the table. "Persimmons?!"

"Look, I'm all for _special training_, but you shouldn't have just left like that," Logan lectured as he made his way for the doorway, holding a new set of clothes. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Be quick! My battle is in an hour or so!" Seshiru said, a smile slowly coming across her face.

Logan stopped and then looked back at her. He grinned. "It better be worth it."

It didn't take very long for both Logan and Yurie to shower and get ready for the day. The trio made their way to Route 9. Seshiru was mostly silent, as she was before most of her battles, and Logan was beginning to become filled with curiosity.

The three arrived at the factory, and Seshiru pushed the button to get buzzed inside. "Hello. My name is Seshiru Egawa, and I'm here for my battle with Noland."

"Torchic!" Yurie's Pokémon exclaimed. He tried to look into the speaker to figure out what it was, but then he was startled by the gates sudden automatic movement.

The three followed the grey path to the building with the glass doors. They walked in to be greeted by the same nicely dressed woman from the day prior.

"You brought you friends?" the woman asked.

Seshiru nodded. "Yes! They're cool. Don't worry."

"I hope you're well prepared for today's battle!" Noland's voice boomed. He stood in front of the battlefield entrance. His white jacket was unbuttoned, revealing his black and grey clothing underneath. He waved them along, and everyone entered the battlefield. Logan and Yurie walked to the stands, the nicely dressed woman took her position as referee, and Seshiru and Noland found their places on the field.

"The following one on one battle will be between challenger, Egawa Seshiru, and Factory Head Noland. There will be no substitutions and no time limit," the woman announced.

Noland reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold coin. It was designed with three diamonds, which were stacked on each other to form what appeared to be a mountain. "If you can beat me, then you get this: the Knowledge Symbol."

"I'm prepared," Seshiru said.

Noland raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. The factory started to rumble slightly, and the dome at the top split down the middle before widening and opening up completely, revealing the clear sky. Everyone waited patiently before a chill suddenly filled the air. The wind whipped up in the field and small crystals of energy began to rain down from the sky.

"What's happening?" Logan asked.

"It's so pretty," Yurie added.

"Come to me, Articuno!" Noland exclaimed.

There was a cry from something outside, and whatever it was, its shadow blocked out the sun. Slowly, it descended towards the field, landing on Noland's side.

"Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. A legendary bird Pokémon with long and distinctive tail feathers. Said to appear if you are freezing on a snowy mountain. The magnificent, seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice," Logan's Pokédex beeped.

"Legendary Pokémon?" Logan wondered. "Seshiru has her work cut out for her."

"It's one of the most beautiful Pokémon I've ever seen," Yurie said while in awe.

"So, what have you brought to counter me?" Noland asked.

Seshiru smiled and then folded her arms. She looked up into the air, which made everyone else look. The clear sky had started to slowly turn grey.

"A friend," she said.

Lightning suddenly filled the sky, reflecting off of Seshiru's big brown eyes. The sky became pitch black, and with one loud crash of thunder, the factory rumbled. Just as with Articuno, another Pokémon descended from the clouds. This one, also bird-like in appearance, crackled with electric energy. Its feather stood up on all ends, and it had a look of anger in its eyes.

"Zapdos," Noland muttered. "Wonderful."

Logan scanned the new Pokémon. "Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. A legendary bird Pokémon that appears with a gigantic thunder storm. It flies with the buzz and crack of electricity. It causes savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings."

Logan stood up and screamed, "You have so much explaining to do!"

Seshiru smiled. "I will later."

"Two legendary bird Pokémon," Noland said. "When I did my research on you, and I read about your capture, I was truly surprised. I've been looking forward to this meeting for a very long time, Seshiru."

Zapdos looked back at Seshiru, and its expression softened. "Me too."

"Let the battle commence!"

"We'll start!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Zapdos, use Drill Peck!"

The legendary Pokémon let out a cry before its elongated beak started to glow with a bright white energy. It then shot forward while its beak spun around in circles, ready to stab into its victim.

"Blizzard!"

Articuno quickly flew into the air, and it began to flap its wings. It released a form of frost from its mouth and then whipped up some wind with its wings. The combined forces turned into a blinding attack of snow, which Zapdos ran directly into, putting a stop to its attack.

"Perfect! Now, Ancient Power!"

Articuno's eyes started to glow with a light blue hue, and around its body formed stones of energy. One by one, it tossed them forward in a haphazard manner.

"Zapdos, weave around them, and use Drill Pick!"

Zapdos barked back, and using its immense speed, managed to fly around the falling rocks. Articuno did have some control over them though, forcing the stones to chase after Zapdos.

"Run through them!" Seshiru ordered.

Zapdos shot electric sparks from its body as it crashed through the stones, tearing through them like paper by using its elongated beak. It slowly worked its way towards Articuno, who was using all of its energy to move the stones with its mind, and when the time was right, Zapdos jabbed.

The freeze Pokémon cried out as it took the hit directly. It flew downwards before crashing into the wall behind Noland, kicking up some dust.

"Hit 'em hard with Thunder! Don't let it out of your sight!"

Zapdos let out its cry, and the sky above it started to rumble once more. A bolt of lightning shocked the Electric-type before it unleashed its own attack onto the field.

"Counter with Blizzard!" Noland commanded.

The dust around Articuno's body whipped up and then blew forward along with the frost that naturally formed around its body. The two attacks clashed in the middle of the air, causing an explosion that filled the factory with smoke. It sent shockwaves throughout the entire area, and Yurie and Logan could feel the energy pulsate through their chests.

"Whoa," they said in unison as their breath was taken away momentarily.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed that both of the Pokémon were now in the air. They both flapped their wings rhythmically and stared one another down.

"Zapdos, use Heat Wave!"

Zapdos took to the sky a little bit more, and its wings started to glow with a hint of red. It flapped them once, sending a strong burst of energy from his body.

"Hurricane! Surround yourself!" Noland commanded.

Articuno began to spin around, creating smoke around her body. The smoke quickly became a violent wind, and the heat energy simply bounced off of it, immediately dissipated.

Logan held onto his hat and then reached down, grabbing Yurie's hand without thinking. But she was too preoccupied by the battle to notice.

"And now, Ancient Power!" Noland yelled, his voice barely able to be heard over the wind.

Articuno stopped its attack, and the smoke instantly cleared. Its eyes started to glow again, once more forming stones from energy. It launched the stones forward, but this time, Zapdos was unable to dodge. It was pelted with each and every stone and then forced to the ground to recover.

"You clearly haven't battled with Zapdos enough," Noland said. "You may have it tamed, but you by no means are its trainer."

Seshiru shrugged. "You're not wrong. I'm not its trainer. I like to think of it as two friends coming together in a time of need."

Yurie sat back. "She has a lot to tell us." She looked down, now noticing that Logan was holding her hand. She quickly withdrew it and looked at her friend in panic. But he was too preoccupied by the battle to notice.

"Zapdos, use Rain Dance!"

Zapdos cawed and then looked into the sky. It opened its mouth, unleashing a ball of mist into the air. The ball exploded, and the sky began to rumble. Within seconds, it began to heavily downpour into the entirety of the factory.

"This ain't artificial rain," Logan said. He put his bag over his head to serve as an umbrella.

"Thunder!" Seshiru ordered.

The lightning that struck Zapdos this time around was much stronger. It fueled the legendary Pokémon with energy before it exploded from its body. The attack was direct this time, and fast, hitting Articuno and zapping its whole body. The Ice-type screeched while it was brought to the field.

Seshiru smiled. "Thunder is a guaranteed hit if it's raining. This battle is going to be over in an instant."

Noland began to grin. "Maybe if you can hit me again. But you may have forgotten. There's one more move that is guaranteed to strike in rain."

"Huh?"

"Hurricane!" Noland yelled.

Articuno, now worn down from the attacks, began to spin once more. The smoke was now much stronger, and it took over the entirety of the field within seconds, dragging Zapdos into its storm. The Electric-type squawked as its body was battered by the energy and tossed around. When the attack finally came to its finish, Zapdos was thrown at the ground, hitting with a hard _thud_.

Both Pokémon were still conscious, but Articuno staggered while staying airborne, and Zapdos wobbled from left to right as it tried to stand back up.

"No matter!" Seshiru said. "We're still good, and we have the rain! Thunder! Finish it!"

Zapdos cried out while releasing sparks from its body. It wasn't enough though, and instead of sending the sparks outwards, it instead lowered its head and began to shake.

"What? What happened?" Seshiru wondered.

Noland laughed. "It's confused, which is a byproduct of Hurricane. Perfect for me! Articuno, use Roost."

Articuno calmly floated back down to the field. It remained still while it started to glow with a hint of light. When its move finished, it opened up its eyes, appearing to be rejuvenated completely.

"Zapdos! Snap out of it!" Seshiru begged as she watched Zapdos wobble back and forth. "Use Thunder!"

This time, Zapdos didn't even try an electric attack. It instead jabbed its beak at the field, bouncing off painfully. The ricochet forced Zapdos into the air, and it seemed like it only made its headache worse.

"Trap it with Ancient Power!" Noland ordered.

Articuno, while staying on the ground, used its attack once more. The stones of blue energy formed, shot across the field, and pelted Zapdos repeatedly, bringing it to the ground. The Electric-type was now buried slightly, trapped under a few of the stones.

"Articuno, finish this with Blizzard!"

Articuno walked forward on its massive legs. It looked down at Zapdos and grinned. It had won the battle. The wind whipped up around its body once more, and it prepared to attack.

"Thunder!" Seshiru ordered.

Zapdos' eyes opened wide, and it glared at its fellow legendary bird. With one cry and explosion of energy, it sent electric sparks from its body. The sparks were strong enough to fry the stones and push Articuno backwards. Articuno howled with pain and then fell to the ground. It slowly stood back up, but it appeared like its ability to fly had been taken away.

Seshiru sighed with relief as Zapdos took back into the air.

"It doesn't matter!" Noland said. "Our move will still hit whether or not we can fly! Use Hurricane!"

Articuno tried to spin, but then small bits of electricity sparked off of its body. It froze suddenly, unable to move a muscle.

Seshiru laughed. "I'd say we're lucky! Zapdos, finish this battle with one more Thunder!"

Zapdos screeched. The sky rumbled. A bolt of lightning struck down. Zapdos looked at Articuno. The Ice-type returned the look, but with a hint of fear.

_Crash._

The electric energy zapped into Articuno with a massive explosion. The field was filled with smoke, and the rain began to slowly dissipate along with the thunder clouds. When the smoke finally cleared, Zapdos remained in the air while Articuno was folded in on itself.

The nicely dressed woman raised her flag. "Articuno is unable to battle! Zapdos is the winner, which means that Seshiru is the victor!"

"Amazing!" Logan said as he stood up. He started to run from the stands, and Yurie followed close behind.

Noland and Seshiru met in the middle of the field where the factory head began to give some medicine to Articuno in an effort to heal it.

"The stories about you are true," Noland said. He looked up at Seshiru while petting his Articuno on the crest. "I didn't believe them."

Zapdos landed behind Seshiru. It lowered its head, wanting to receive attention from the trainer. Logan and Yurie stopped, not wanting to startle the legendary, but then Torchic forced his way out of Yurie's arms. He ran over and examined the bird closely, but he was too small to be noticed.

Noland stood up, and he held out the golden coin. "This is yours, Seshiru. I award you with the Knowledge Symbol."

Seshiru bowed, and Zapdos followed before she took the coin between her fingers. She looked up at the legendary Pokémon and smiled. "Thanks for coming, Zapdos." Seshiru wrapped her small arms around one of Zapdos' wings, and she hugged tightly. Her pitch black hair started to stand up on its own, and she laughed.

Zapdos trilled playfully before it smiled.

"Alright," Logan said as he stepped forward cautiously. "I think you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, a couple of things. First off, with everything that's going on in the world right now, I've found it so hard to focus. I haven't slept in almost three days. If this chapter feels off in any way, that's why. No matter where you're at in the world, I hope you're safe. Secondly, I get to go back to work this week. I may not be posting as frequently for the next couple of weeks. The world being on fire and me going back to my job has either demotivated me or sucked away my focus. Nonetheless, I hope that you all are doing well. I'll do my best to keep posting frequently.

Next chapter will be Yurie's contest, and then we can FINALLY get out of Cerulean.

**REVIEWS (a lot, so I shortened some of them):**

Pokémonking0924 - _"Looking forward to seeing how Logan and Yurie improve with their current teams and looking forward to Seshiru's upcoming frontier battle. __But I wonder what powerhouse she plans to use against the legendary bird of ice, maybe she has a mega water type or a Gigantamax on standby."_ \- I really want to introduce Gigantamaxing, but none of our trainers have been to Galar, and I'm pretty sure they say you can only Gigantamax in Galar (feel free to correct me). I might bend the rules a bit for the Indigo Conference. What do you think?

CrescentApple - _"Against Articuno, I have no idea. If she sends out Kingler, its guittone could scrape the win. But this will be a one on one, right? Dang, I'm not sure if she can even defeat it. It can fly and use ice attacks. But I got the feeling its a long range fighter. Its 4x weak to rock so... maybe a rock move to stun it, and make it fall, then close in for close combat before it flies off. __Jeez I don't know but I can't wait."_ \- I kind of thought about that, but I don't think Kingler would be able to nail a Guillotine. My other option was Poliwrath, since it's sort of her number 1 at the moment.

PyrePhoenix - _"__War of Romance? Yurie basically admitted to her team that she is in love the Logan and that she lost to her Alolan rival for his affection Maleah. __She lost this battle to impress Logan but she will win the war for his affection."_ \- Yurie isn't handling her loss very well. Haha. Thanks for the review!

wisdom-jewel - _"__I would like to know Yurie's Eevee learns next. it would interesting if Eevee learns a fairy move. Like Disarming Voice. This would give Yurie a wider move pool and better coverage. Though there is a chance that Eevee would become a Sylveon if their friendship is strong enough.__"_ \- You'll find out next chapter! I personally haven't decided on what Pokémon she'll evolve into, but I don't think it'll be Sylveon (admittedly, my least favorite Eeveelution).

Kunoichi69 - _"__Logan doesn't know it but he got the smallest glimpse of Mewtwo. I was wondering if he would make an appearance since they are so close to his cave. Two legendary Pokémon in one chapter it just doesn't get any better than this, unless there is a Pokémon movie with lots of legendary Pokémon are involved. Also do you think you could feature a meal from one of these anime in a chapter: __Isekai Izakaya Nobu or Isekai Shokudou"_ \- I think a better way to do it is to have two legendary Pokémon battle! ***winky face*** As for featuring the meals from those anime, I was looking into it, and I've already featured some of them like karaage. I'll give them a watch for some ideas.


	33. Kappou Uomasa

**Chapter 32 - Kappou Uomasa**

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the Cerulean City Autumn Contest!" Kasumi yelled into the microphone. "We're nearing the halfway point of this season of contests, and the competition is getting more intense! For some, this is their last chance to get on the board to be in consideration for the Kanto Grand Festival. For others, they hope to continue their winning ways and take their next step towards stardom!"

Logan and Seshiru were sitting in the crowd with Charmander and Squirtle on their laps while Yurie stood in the back with her competition.

She looked around the locker room, hoping to find someone that she would recognize, but there was no one. In one way, she was relieved because she wouldn't have the pressure of going up against one of her friends, but on the other hand, she hadn't met with Michika since the Hoenn Grand Festival, and she was missing her friend.

She reflected on the ribbons that she had earned so far in Kanto. Her first was in Fuschia City when she met Reina. At the time, Reina seemed to be too nervous of a trainer to be a coordinator. But in her third contest, she competed against Reina again, and her rival had improved tenfold, so Yurie ended up losing. Her second ribbon was in Saffron City, where she met Omori. She was hoping that he'd be competing today so she could beat him, but it was probably best that they weren't seen together. She didn't want anymore rumors stirring.

"As is with contests, we'll be starting our first round with appeals! Coordinators, show us the bonds that you have created with your Pokémon by having them perform dazzling techniques! I want to see what makes them cool, beautiful, cute, clever, and tough! Let's begin!"

The crowd cheered as the first competitor made their way out to the stage.

Yurie laxed slightly before walking to a bench and taking a seat. She noticed that other trainers were looking at her and gossiping, but she tried to not let it bother her. Instead, she focused on her gameplan and the training that she had done with Eevee a week prior.

She wore a simple blue dress to fit the occasion. The skirt was long but wavy, because she wanted it to look similar to a mermaid's tail, and the shoulder pads that she had were poofy but not overdone.

One by one, the other competitors left to do their appeals, and when they came back, it was a mix of proud and nervous. The tension in the room continued to build though, and soon, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the television. Everyone else was silent. This was the last chance for many of them to be considered for the Kanto Grand Festival, and the tension kept growing.

Eventually, Yurie's name was called, and she left the locker room and walked down the long hallway. She could hear the cheers of the crowd as the contestant before her performed their appeal. Yurie felt like something was off about this contest. With none of her rivals there, she didn't see the point in all of it. She knew that she had to compete with all of her heart, because she didn't want to suffer another loss. And her Pokémon put in so much work recently, so they deserved for her to do her best.

The spotlight hit Yurie like a truck. Lost in her trance, she hadn't realized that she was now out on the stage, and the crowd was chanting her name.

"Welcome, Little Miss Yurie!" Kasumi announced.

Yurie closed her eyes and focused. Now on stage, the fire of competition had reignited in her heart. "C'mon, Eevee!" she yelled while throwing her ball into the air. Eevee emerged, did a quick flip, and then landed on the ground before making a pose.

"I guess we'll finally get to see what she taught Eevee the other day," Logan remarked as he sat forward.

The crowd went quiet, and Yurie took her time, keeping them on the edge of their seats. When it was completely silent, she gave her first order.

"Start with Sizzly Slide!"

The crowd mumbled to one another. Out of the hundred or so people in attendance, not a single person knew the move that Yurie ordered.

Fire surrounded Eevee's body, taking the form of a flower. With a quick howl, she sent the fire forward, forming a pathway of flames. This was enough to get a quick reaction from the crowd.

"Now, follow with Buzzy Buzz!"

"That's not a real attack name, right?" Logan wondered.

Seshiru shrugged in response.

Eevee's paws began to cackle with electricity. She stood up on her hind legs before coming back down, sending the shocks outward. They zapped into the fiery pathway before, extinguishing the flames upon contact and leaving the crowd in awe.

"We're not done yet!" Yurie announced. She held her finger into the air. "Bouncy Bubble!"

Eevee chanted while sitting on the ground. She looked into the air and opened her mouth, releasing five thick bubbles.

"And finish this with Veevee Volley!"

Eevee's tail began to glow a bright white, and she jumped into the air. She gently knocked each of the bubbles until she found a rhythm. She juggled each of them with her tail while the crowd clapped for her undeniable cuteness.

"Amazing!" Kasumi said as the two finished up their appeal. "Using unknown techniques and moves, Kawahara Yurie was able to show off the versatile nature of Eevee's movepool! Not only that, but she was dang cute while doing it!"

Yurie and Eevee bowed before returning back to the locker room. The crowd cheered loudly, and Kasumi started to wrap up the appeal round, letting everyone know that there would be a fifteen minute intermission in a bit so everyone could stretch.

Upon entering the locker room, Yurie noticed that a lot of the other coordinators were shooting her stares. Some of the contestants glared while others looked concerned. With the uniqueness of Yurie's appeal, she was almost guaranteed to be moving on, and she could sense the desperation and jealousy of the other contestants.

"She's dating the coolest coordinator AND she has some kind of special Eevee," one of the coordinators mumbled. Yurie tried to ignore it, and she took her seat where she could feed her Pokémon some treats.

"Everyone, it's time to announce the results of the first round!" Kasumi said, drawing everyone's attention to the scoreboard. Sure enough, Yurie's face was there next to a girl and two boys. She was set to face the girl in the first round.

The fifteen minute intermission started; Seshiru went to buy snacks while Logan went down to the locker room to give Yurie a quick pep talk. When he walked into the room, it was silent. The other three coordinators were on the opposite side of the room, talking with their Pokémon. Yurie sat alone with her head down and her shoulders slumped. Torchic sat on her feet.

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay? Nervous?"

Yurie perked up. "No. Not nervous. Something just feels weird about this contest."

"What do you mean? You're doing great!"

"Yeah! I think so," she said. She sighed. "Usually, a lot of people are really friendly, but things are kind of different now. Last year around this time, it was the same. People were getting eliminated from contests left and right, and it became really serious."

Logan nodded. "That's the hard part about competition, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Yurie said before peeking towards the three other coordinators. They hadn't even looked at her since the results were announced. "But last year, I was a nobody. People didn't see me as a threat. They saw me as another competitor. Some even said I was an underdog. Now, I'm the person that people want to beat."

"I see. I guess I didn't think about that," Logan muttered. "I only compete directly against people once a year, but every time that you perform, you're fighting with dozens of others. And some see you as a top coordinator."

"I'm not sure what to do," Yurie said. "The thing I loved about contests was making friends and having the spirited competition. That's when getting serious was still fun."

Logan grinned with a toothy smile. "Just stay humble! Even when you win, don't let it get to you. When they know that the true Yurie is a great person, they won't see you as some big time coordinator!"

The fifteen minute intermission was quickly over, forcing Logan to go back to the stands where Seshiru would try to feed him fried tentacles. Yurie and her opponent walked down the hallway together while Kasumi tried to hype up the crowd for the battles that were coming.

Yurie's opponent was older by a year or so. She was dressed in nice clothing, which made her look like more of an adult even though she was only twelve.

"Where are you from?" Yurie asked. She was still a bit too shy to talk to strangers, especially ones that saw her as a threat.

"Hoenn. Mauville. I understand you're from Littleroot?" the girl asked.

Yurie nodded. "Born and raised!"

Her opponent was quiet momentarily. "A small town girl thinking that she's hot stuff. You should have stayed home."

Yurie didn't respond. She looked the other way and tried to hide her face from the girl. When the two came to the stage, she marched to her side with her eyes closed, trying to keep back any tears that may have been trying to break through.

"Stay strong," she muttered to herself.

"It's Little Miss Yurie from Littleroot Town facing off with Kurata Chiyo from Mauville City! Let's see who wins the battle to determine the best coordinator from Hoenn!"

"That's some pressure," Yurie said.

"Begin!"

"Cacnea, go!" Chiyo yelled while throwing a blue and white Poké Ball forward. It exploded open, and her small green Pokémon emerged. It rocked back and forth while twirling its arm around in circles.

Yurie looked down at Torchic. "You're up. Good luck!"

"Torchic!"

Torchic entered the stage, and then the clock started its countdown, giving the coordinators five minutes to battle.

"Let's go! Use Pin Missile!" Chiyo commanded.

"Fire back with Flamethrower!"

The two Pokémon launched their attacks forward, and they crashed in the middle of the field. As was to be expected, the fire attack won the test of strength, overtaking all of the small pins that Cacnea had released. The stream of flames continued down the field, heading on a path straight towards Chiyo's Pokémon.

"Sandstorm defense!"

"Cacne!" the Pokémon responded. It began to spin around in circles while releasing sand from its body. The sand engulfed Cacnea completely before Flamethrower could reach her. It served as a defensive cocoon, blocking out the fire. Then, the sand expanded until it covered the entirety of the field.

"It's gonna be hard for the judges to see what's going on in this storm!" Kasumi said as she tried to shield her eyes from the sand.

"Torchic, are you okay?" Yurie asked. With the sudden sand, she was unable to see her Pokémon clearly.

"Torchic!" the Pokémon responded.

"Needle Arm!" Chiyo's voice yelled.

No one could see what was happening from inside the storm, but there was a sudden explosion of energy, and Torchic let out a pained cry.

"Another one!" Chiyo's voice cried out.

"Torchic, use Flame Burst at the ground!" Yurie ordered, hoping that she could stall for a strategy.

Once again, the crowd had no idea what was happening. But then, there was an explosion, which divided the sandstorm momentarily, revealing the two Pokémon. Torchic had blasted flames from his mouth before Cacnea could reach him, blasting the Grass-type backwards. Torchic flew into the air above the field and the sandstorm.

"We can't miss! Aerial Ace!"

Torchic's beak exploded with white energy, and he dove back into the storm. The crowd couldn't see it, but he connected directly into Cacnea, blasting her backwards. She exited from the storm and landed directly in front of Chiyo. She tried to stand back up, but her body was severely weakened by the combination of the super-effective strikes.

"Find your opening and use Flamethrower!" Yurie instructed.

"Get up! Get up, and use Pin Missile!" Chiyo screamed desperately.

There was a moment before Torchic could use his attack, but as soon as he saw a space between the sand, he blasted his flames from his mouth. The stream managed to make its way through, and before Cacnea could fully recover, she was engulfed. Cacnea didn't let out a cry, but instead instantly slumped to the ground, taking the storm with her. Torchic was left alone on the field, breathing heavily from the damage taken by the storm.

The buzzer sounded and then Kasumi's voice reverberated off of the contest hall's walls. "With some creative thinking and unexpected strength, Torchic is able to pick up the win against Cacnea and Chiyo!"

Chiyo withdrew Cacnea and then made her way towards the hallway. Yurie tried to catch up to her, but she spedwalked and actively avoided Yurie.

"Wait up!" Yurie yelled while she reached her hand out.

"No!" Chiyo snapped back. She turned around. Her eyes were red with tears. "You just ripped away my last chance! This was my last chance to get my first ribbon! Now I have to go back home _completely_ empty handed!"

Yurie slowly lowered her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

Chiyo huffed and then turned back around, putting her back to Yurie. "It doesn't matter what you say. I hope you lose."

Yurie stood still while Chiyo went back to the locker room. She held her head down as the next two competitors passed her in the hallway. During the entirety of the battle, Yurie stood there. She was still, but her body lightly shook while she cried. She watched as her tears fell from her cheeks to the ground. She didn't sob heavily, because she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying.

"Michika, Reina, Omori," she muttered quietly. "I wish you were here. I wish that any one of you were here right now." She wiped her face with her forearm. "Maybe not Omori."

"And with that, we have our final round!" Yurie heard. Kasumi's voice was mostly muffled by the thick concrete that made up the hallway, but Yurie could still understand. "It'll be Little Miss Yurie going up against Sato Yasuhiro! What an exciting prospect!"

The last round was set after a five minute break. Yurie didn't wait in the locker room, but instead opted to stand by the entranceway to the stage. She watched the crowd as they shuffled about, and since she didn't watch her opponent's last battle, she caught some of the highlight reel.

Then, it was time.

"Our final round is between Sato Yasuhiro and Kawahara Yurie! Will Yasuhiro find a way to stay in competition, or will Yurie be adding a third ribbon to her collection? Let's find out!" Kasumi said with some deepness to her voice, adding drama to the situation.

Yurie and Yasuhiro didn't talk before their battle. She was too afraid that he would have snapped at her if she approached him. Her heart couldn't take it at the moment.

"Begin!"

"Electivire, go!"

"Torchic, let's go," Yurie said, much calmer than usual. Torchic looked up at his trainer. He could sense that something was off about her, but he walked onto the stage nonetheless.

The buzzer sounded and the timer started counting down as Yurie and Yasuhiro's faces appeared on the screen with their points, giving the coordinators permission to start.

"Flamethrower!" Yurie ordered.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Yasuhiro commanded. He was a couple of years older than her, and from what little Yurie understood, he was from Kanto, and it was his first year in contests.

The two Pokémon used their attacks. The mix of electricity and flames clashed in the middle of the stage, and they exploded, sending smoke outwards.

"Your little Torchic is a lot stronger than it looks," Yasuhiro said.

"We've trained a lot!" Yurie responded. She then realized that she shouldn't be responding if she wants people to not judge her, and she recoiled slightly.

"We're gonna have to put it down quickly then," Yasuhiro commented. "Electivire, use Electric Terrain!"

"Vire!" his Pokémon responded. His hand started to glow with energy, and he bent over. He punched the stage, sticking both fists into the ground, and then he howled. The entire field began to pulsate and buzz as it took on a bright gold color.

"What's happening?" Yurie asked.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

Once again, the two Pokémon used their attacks. They mixed like before, but this time, Electivire's attack was much stronger. The electricity overpowered the flames before continuing forward and zapping Torchic. The small Pokémon let out a loud screech before slightly collapsing.

"Torchic!" Yurie yelled. "You okay?"

Torchic shook his body and tried to stand up. He was now slightly wobbly.

"Use Karate Chop!" Yasuhiro commanded, giving Torchic no time to recover.

"Hit back with Aerial Ace!"

The two bounded across the stage. Electivire chopped with his dominant hand, and Torchic jabbed with his beak that was full of energy. The attacks were even, but the two Pokémon held out as long as they could.

"Thunderbolt!" Yasuhiro yelled.

Yurie was ready for Yasuhiro to make such a command, so she gave her instructions. "Defend yourself with Ancient Power!"

The two Pokémon broke free from one another. Electivire released electricity from his body while Torchic formed stones from blue energy around himself. They surrounded him quickly before he fell back to the ground. The electricity hit the rocks, but nothing seemingly happened.

Yasuhiro waited momentarily for Torchic and Yurie to do something. Then, he made his command. "Karate Chop! Destroy the stones!"

"Electivire!" the Pokémon cried out wildly. He ran forward on all fours, leapt into the air, and then swiped downward, destroying a hole in Torchic's cocoon.

"Flamethrower!" Yurie yelled as soon as Electivire hit.

Before Yasuhiro or Electivire could do anything, flames exploded from the hole that was created. Electivire was knocked backwards by the flames and began to stumble.

"And now follow with Aerial Ace!"

Torchic quickly emerged from the stones and then shot forward once again. He jabbed his beak into Electivire's midsection, making him fall back.

"Yes!" Yurie yelled. She looked up at the points, seeing that the two were even. But time was ticking away quickly.

"Thunderbolt! Give 'em your all!"

Midfall, Electivire used his tails to help him flip backwards. He landed on his feet, quickly generated power from the field, and then unleashed his attack again. Since Torchic was within close-range, it hit with no issue, and he absorbed all of it. When the attack finally ceased, Torchic wobbled from side to side, and everyone in the crowd waited for it to be over.

"Torchic…" Yurie muttered. "I'm sorry."

Torchic stopped wobbling and then fell forward slightly, but he didn't fall on his face. Instead, he caught himself and then opened his eyes, glaring up at the titan before him. He chirped loudly, and his body suddenly started to glow a silver color. Electric sparks exploded off of him and zapped Electivire, making the Electric-type fall back slightly.

"What-what in the world?" Yurie wondered.

"Mirror Move!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Torchic doesn't want to lose!"

Logan nodded. "That's awesome, but I don't think Yurie has any idea what just happened."

"I have no idea what just happened," Yurie said. "But we'll take what we got! Aerial Ace!"

Now recharged with adrenaline pumping through his body, Torchic launched into the air.

"Karate Chop!"

"Flamethrower!"

Electivire was weakened, and he tried to swipe. The two would have been even, but with Torchic unleashing flames from his mouth, forming a shield around his body, he was able to attack and defend all with one strike. Electivire flew backwards and landed hard. Torchic recovered and then hit the ground. The two Pokémon stood back up and straightened out their bodies. The size difference was beyond noticeable, but Torchic didn't care. He was the king of the mountain.

Then, the buzzer sounded. Time had depleted completely, leaving the points as the deciding factor in the battle. Everyone turned their attention to the screen as the graphics began to change. Yurie's face flashed on the screen with Torchic by her side.

"Your winner of the Cerulean City Autumn Ribbon, Yurie!" Kasumi announced.

The crowd cheered, and Yurie was relieved to win. She sighed and then looked towards Yasuhiro, who was consoling his Electivire. Before Kasumi could usher her over to receive the ribbon, she ran onto the field towards Sato.

"Hey, good job today," Yurie said nervously.

Sato looked upset, but he was good at keeping it hidden. "You too. It sucks that I couldn't win."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's good. It's a competition," he said. He and Electivire stood up together, and he stuck out his hand. "I hope you can go all the way and win the Kanto Grand Festival this year. You owe everyone who is cheering you on that much."

Yurie was almost brought to tears once more, but she instead kept her eyes closed as hard as she could. "Thank you. I'll do my best!"

* * *

After weeks of training, battling, and competing, the group were finally at the end of their adventures in Cerulean. They weren't going to leave without a big meal though. It was the final night, and they went to the fanciest restaurant in all of Cerulean.

"This is called kappo uomasa!" Seshiru exclaimed. "I've been waiting patiently for Yurie to finish her contest before we came here."

"Congrats, Yurie!" Logan said while holding up a glass of what he thought was water. It was actually tea, and he'd hate it.

"Thank you," Yurie said quietly. She looked at the different kinds of dishes in front of her. It was a mix of egg soup, boiled vegetables, and fresh fish on rice. "I needed this."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Not much to say about this chapter overall besides Yurie now has three ribbons. I wanted to kind of see how she'd feel if she was in a contest with no rivals. For those who don't know (because I didn't for a long time) Eevee's moves are moves that the partner Eevee in the Let's Go game can learn. Also, I updated my profile a bit to include Yurie in some of the book covers. Check out her official artwork and tell me what you think (if you're really interested, I can send you the high quality artwork. She's adorable, and I want people to know).

Next week is my one year anniversary on fanfiction (since returning). I'm gonna try to post up a new chapter a day (all seven days if possible). I'll also go through and update some early Healing in Hoenn, Awakening Alola, and Kickin' It In Kanto chapters (I'll reveal which ones next week so you can go back and read if you choose to). And then finally, I'll be debuting a new story.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"I was a little surprised Zapdos appeared. Great fight. I'm not sure if Seshiru could have taken out Articuno with Poliwrath. I really believed for a moment Articuno had the win once Roost took effect and Zapdos was on the ground. But who knows. It was hilarious to read Logan's reaction. I got the feeling he was amazed, frustrated and awed Seshiru had a legendary Pokemon and not once mentioned it. But I can imagibe Logan met and fought more legendary pokemon than Seshiru.__"_ \- I'm sure Logan has met more legendary Pokemon, BUT he's never caught one.

PokeStets23 - _"__Zapdos vs. Articuno. The least I can say is that it was legend...ary! I think the contest will be good. Yurie is the honestly the most well rounded trainer at the moment. Both Logan and Seshiru are battling different things and it seems Yurie is just dominating. Hopefully Logan gets his team together. I think its cool to see him actually talking with his Pokemon. That's not something you see in fanfics. Great job!"_ \- I agree that Yurie is the most well-rounded trainer. I think that if she battled with Logan right now, she'd be able to beat him.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Logan and Yurie's reaction to the legendary birds was hilarious, especially since Logan subconsciously held Yuries hand without realizing. Seshiru battle well with Zapdos and it was a very close battle but that's what makes legendary battles like this so great_  
_Maybe she should train together with the thunder bird every once in awhile maybe once or twice a month to work on their teamwork. __I'm also looking forward to hearing her explanation to her friends and seeing their reactions."_ \- Because of a certain other Frontier Brain, it is possible that she'll bring back Zapdos. She won't really be sharing her story with Logan and Yurie "on screen." She'll tell her adventure of capturing Zapdos, but I don't really want to dive into that conversation, because ya'll can go read it!

wisdom-jewel - _"I__'m glad she used Zapatos. It was very fun reading how those two battle each other. I wonder if Zapatos will show up later on."_ \- Probably!

Kunoichi69 - _"Epic legendary bird battle and the typings of both made it so they they were super effective against each other, could have gone either way. __Thanks for considering using foods from those two anime, but there's a lot more food themed anime you could use to inspire meals for this series/chapter names. __Plus don't you think food from anime both in tv series and movies look so good that you want to eat them if given the opportunity?"_ \- The food from Spirited Away was pretty much what got me interested in Japanese cuisine. So, I get what you're saying.


	34. Mos Burger

**Chapter 33 - Mos Burger**

* * *

Logan readjusted the buttons on his black cap with the white Poké Ball design on the front. He had received a haircut from Yurie, getting rid of a lot of the shaggy brown hair that had gone untended to for months. The three were now going to Mt. Moon where it was going to be chilly. He switched out for a long-sleeved black button up shirt.

"This will take us to Pewter City?" he asked as the three entered. "Seems like there's a lot of caves in Kanto."

Seshiru had changed into a long-sleeved purple top, but she didn't change her overalls with the legs cut into shorts. She claimed that her legs never got cold, but Yurie and Logan did notice that she changed her socks, which now came up to the middle of her shins. Maybe she got a little bit cold.

"We'll be in Pewter in a couple of days. We have this mountain path to get through and then a stroll through Route 3," she explained.

"I've heard horror stories about Mt. Moon," Yurie said. She held her hands over her ponytail, not wanting any Pokémon to fly into her brown hair. "Apparently there are thousands of Zubat waiting to attack."

"We'll attack back," Logan said confidently.

Since Mt. Moon was one of the popular areas in Kanto, lights had been strung up on the cave walls and ceiling. There were gift shops at the entrance and many people, who were not trainers, walked around, taking pictures of the wild Pokémon. The Pokémon seemed as though they had gotten used to tourists, and they enjoyed having their pictures taken.

It was nothing like the horror stories that Yurie had heard, which actually brought her some relief.

But it was also nothing like Seshiru had remembered, which brought a sick feeling to her stomach.

Halfway through the mountain, they took their break at a small fast food chain. Logan was yet to try it out, but it had the word 'Burger' in its name, which told him that it had to be delicious. The three made their orders, buying the food at incredibly inflated prices because of the tourist area, and then they sat down.

Logan unwrapped the burger and took a quick look at it. Everything about the colors appeared off to him. The bun was almost grey and the cheese was an off white. The meat looked okay, which was the most important aspect to him. He took a bite and chewed before a look of disgust came over his face.

"What's wrong?" Yurie asked.

"Onion," he managed to squeak.

"But you ordered it without onions?" Seshiru wondered.

Logan shook his head. "The bread smells like onions and there's some funky spice in the meat that makes it taste like onions. This is an onion burger without onions. I hate it. I want to die."

"Eat your food and stop being a baby," Yurie scolded.

"_Eat your food and stop being a baby,_" Logan said in a mocking tone before he took another bite.

The three ate their food slowly. The restaurant was relatively busy and loud, so they chose not to talk to one another. They were exhausted by their adventure as it was, and now was not the time for chatting.

Then, someone put their tray next to Logan. He scooted over slightly, letting the person sit down. Upon seeing who it was, Yurie's eyes widened.

"Hey, darling!" Omori said with his white grin.

"Omori!" Yurie exclaimed.

"This day couldn't get any worse," Logan muttered into his burger.

"What are you doing here?" Yurie asked.

"I'm making my way through and seeing the sights," he said. "I've been signing autographs nonstop. Mind if I eat with you?"

Seshiru grinned and looked at her two friends, taking note that they were upset with Omori's appearance. "Yeah! It'll be fun! In fact, why don't you join us for the rest of our walk!"

"Would that be okay?" he asked. "It's about a two hour adventure till we get to Route 4."

"That's not nearly enough time with you though," Yurie said sarcastically.

"Then we'll walk slow!" Omori responded. He took a bite from his burger. "Ah! Delicious!"

After the four had finished their meals, they were back on their adventure. Now that Yurie and Omori were together, they drew more attention from fans. Although Yurie protested that they weren't a couple, many people still wanted autographs, which was attention that she wasn't used to. She didn't want to disappoint people though, so she signed her name when people asked.

"Isn't being a star wonderful?" Omori asked. "I saw that you won your third ribbon. Good job."

"How many ribbons are you up to?" Yurie asked.

"I've got four. I'm going to be going to Vermillion City to get my last one. You can come with me if you'd like."

Yurie shook her head violently. "I don't think so."

"So, the chase continues," Omori said with a light sigh. "You're so cute, Yurie."

"Look! Stop!" Yurie shouted as she stopped walking. "Stop with the flirting! Stop with the inviting me out to lunch! Stop with the spreading lies about us dating! We can be rivals and I'll even consider you a friend, but that's as far as it goes! Okay?"

Omori shrugged and then adjusted the sleeve of his light green suit. "Okay."

"Huh?" Yurie wondered in surprise. "O-okay?"

"I'm not going to force you to be my girlfriend. That's your choice. But as soon as we become rivals, you should know that I'm not going to take it easy on you anymore. Anytime that we compete, I'll go all out, and I'll crush you."

Yurie was shocked into silence. "R-really?"

"Oh yeah. If we're not dating, then we're enemies, and I'll show no mercy on stage."

"I guess that's better," Yurie muttered.

Omori grinned. "I'll just find someone prettier to be my girlfriend."

"Watch what you say!" Yurie screeched.

"Why is everyone so loud?" a voice asked. Three people came out from one of the dark corners of the cavern, all dressed in black.

Seshiru took a step back, as she recognized one of them from when she visited Pokémon Tower. It was the teenager with blood red hair and black lipstick. She wore skin tight leather clothing, and she appeared to have a red 'R' tattooed onto her shoulder.

"Aira," Seshiru muttered. "Neo Rocket."

"Neo Rocket?" Logan wondered. He looked around and observed the other two male members. They wore matching outfits, black pants and sleeveless compression shirts. They had the same tattoo as the girl on their shoulders. "You know these people?"

"You didn't tell them?" Aira wondered.

"These are members of Neo Rocket. I had a battle with the girl," Seshiru explained.

Omori looked at Seshiru curiously and then examined the three. "Neo Rocket? Like, Team Rocket?"

The two male members chuckled mischievously, and they took a step forward while drawing out their Poké Balls.

"I'm guessing our adventure through Mt. Moon isn't going to be as quiet as I had hoped," Logan muttered.

"Raticate!"

"Golbat!"

The two Pokémon emerged from the bright white flashes, and they prepared to fight.

"Go, Meganium!" Omori yelled while he threw his Poké Ball forward. The Pokémon that he used in the tournament materialized, and he prepared to battle. Omori turned to Yurie. "Well?"

"Torchic?" Yurie said while looking down at her partner. Torchic nodded and then ran out onto the battlefield.

"This'll be exciting," Aira said. "Show me what you can do."

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

"Golbat, Air Slash!" the two other members ordered.

Raticate ran forward while Golbat charged energy within its wings. As Raticate jumped into the air, Golbat unleashed the energy forward.

"Vine Whip!" Omori ordered.

"Mirror Move!" Yurie added.

Meganium unleashed a single thick vine from the flower around his neck. It collided with Raticate, sending him onto his backside. Torchic followed by taking Golbat's attack directly. He then grinned, and after his body started to glow with a silver energy, he released Golbat's attack back at it. The two Pokémon both recovered and then looked towards their trainers who looked back at Aira.

"I'm not going to help you. Attack!" she commanded.

"Attack!" they both yelled.

"Petal Dance!"

"Flamethrower!"

As the two Pokémon charged, Torchic and Meganium unleashed their attack. In a beautiful storm of pink petals and flames, the attacks blasted across the cave, and engulfed Raticate and Golbat. When the attacks faded away, leaving petals burnt to a crisp, both of the Pokémon fainted.

"Yes!" Yurie cheered.

"We make a pretty good couple!"

"Huh?"

"Team; I said team!"

Aira grabbed her two subordinates by the collars and then pulled them back. She glared at Seshiru and then walked forward. "Pathetic. Victreebell, put them down!"

Victreebell let out a screech as it came from the white light. It whipped the ground and chortled.

Seshiru pulled a Poké Ball from her pocket, but then Logan stopped her.

"Let me try something," he said. "If I fail, then by all means, step in."

Seshiru nodded, letting Logan go.

"Charmander, c'mon out!" Logan called. Charmander appeared and then roared, blasting some fire from his mouth. He turned to Logan as if to ask 'are you proud of me?' Logan was.

"Make the first move," Aira said cockily.

"No problem! Ember!"

"Char!" the Pokémon called while releasing small gouts of flames from his mouth.

"Power Whip!"

Victreebell swung her massive vine around her head, smashing it into the flames and extinguishing them immediately.

"Now, Poison Jab!"

The tip of Victreebell's whip started to glow with a poisonous hue. She flung it forward, but Logan was quick.

"Roll and then use Fire Spin!"

Charmander followed his orders, and he rolled to the side, barely avoiding the whip. Then, he unleashed his attack. The fire connected with Victreebel's vine and then began to encircle it until it reached her body. She let out a scream as the fire took her over.

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

"Charmander has gotten so much better," Yurie said.

"Charmander, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Power Whip!" Aira shouted.

Victreebel attempted to use her attack, but the flames came back, putting her movements to a stop. This was Charmander's opportunity. He released a ball of draconic energy from his mouth. It exploded into blue flames, sending Victreebel back. She landed in a heap in front of Aira, unconscious.

"Wow," Seshiru commented quietly, embarrassed that her Poliwrath was unable to defeat Victreebel before.

"You did it! I knew you were amazing!" Logan cheered.

"Char!" Charmander howled back. He then froze, and his eyes started to glow blue. The glow grew, and it took over Charmander's body before he started to morph and increase in size.

"I knew it! I knew you were close to evolving!" Logan exclaimed. He looked towards Seshiru. "Thanks!"

"-meleon!" the new form cried out. He was now much darker in complexion, and he had a single horn coming out from the back of his head. But other than size, not a lot had changed.

Aira withdrew Victreebel and sneered. "Enjoy this victory. It won't last long. Beedrill, go!"

Once her Pokémon took to the field, Aira raised her arm, revealing her bracelet. It started to glow a variety of colors before an orb began to form around Beedrill.

"Wait, what? Mega evolution?" Logan wondered.

Sure enough, the orb exploded, revealing Beedrill's newest forward. It glared daggers at Charmeleon, who looked back with no hint of fear in his eyes.

"Twineedle!" Aira screamed.

"Fight back with Fire Spin!"

Beedrill was much faster than Charmeleon. She shot down the cave and jutted out her spear. It blasted Charmeleon in the chest, sending him backwards. He did a quick roll before roaring and unleashing flames from his mouth. But instead of using Fire Spin like commanded, the flames instead surrounded his fangs. He jumped and latched down onto one of Beedrill's spears, making her screech. She flailed as she tried to get the Pokémon off of her.

"Fell Stinger!" Aira yelled.

Beedrill twisted her body around and jabbed with the stinger on her bottom abdomen. It connected directly, forcing Charmeleon into the air. He landed hard in front of Logan, leaving the trainer with no choice but to return him. Beedrill howled as a red veil surrounded her body, increasing her attack strength.

Aira began to laugh. "You all are pathetic. If this is what we're up against, then I'm not afraid."

Finally, Seshiru threw her ball into the air, releasing Quagsire. He yawned and then looked at Beedrill before grinning with a dopey smile. The two Pokémon stared each other down, waiting for their trainers' orders.

"Twineedle!"

"Block with Muddy Water!"

As Beedrill flew forward, Quagsire unleashed his attack. The ground below him rumbled before water exploded into the air, surrounding him completely. The Bug-type was already on her path of destruction, and she wouldn't stop, but Quagsire was surprisingly strong. The two collided, and Beedrill was overtaken by the wave, washing her backwards.

"And now use Ice Beam!" Seshiru followed.

Now that Beedrill had been knocked back, it was easy for Quagsire to aim. He released the beam of ice from his mouth, freezing the muddy water that made up his previous attack. Beedrill screeched before she was blasted directly, her body instantly freezing.

"What?!" Aira screeched. "My darling!"

Seshiru jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes!"

"Aira, we just received contact from Mizuki," one of the boys said. "We've found it."

Aira, although clearly distraught at her Beedrill's loss, managed to smile. She returned Beedrill and glared at the four trainers. "Consider this my one and only warning. If you choose to interfere with Neo Rocket, your deaths will be slow and painful."

Before Logan or any of the others could protest, one of the Rocket members exploded a smoke ball, blinding them. After a coughing fit, the smoke slowly faded away, leaving only the four trainers with Neo Rocket nowhere to be found.

The four looked at one another, making sure that they were all okay, and then Seshiru walked over to check on Quagsire.

"Friends of yours?" Logan asked.

"Huh?" Seshiru said while turning around.

"You knew her, and she knew you, and apparently you know about Neo Rocket, but you didn't tell us anything. So, hey, ya got any other secrets you're keeping from us?" he interrogated. "First, it's the Zapdos and now this. I'm starting to wonder if we're actually friends or not."

"I-I," she stammered.

Logan stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. "You seem like the kind of person who likes to keep secrets, but I'm going to be frank with you, I can't be friends with someone who is going to hide everything from me."

"Logan, ease up," Yurie said. "I'm sure she has reasons."

Seshiru looked away. "I didn't tell you about Zapdos, because I wanted to protect it. And, I didn't tell you about Neo Rocket, because I wanted to protect you. They're really dangerous, so I don't think we should get involved, and you seem like the kind of person who would want to get involved."

Logan laxed. "Well-uh-that makes some sense, I guess."

"I think I'm going to head back towards Cerulean and then down to Vermillion. I'll warn the police about what just happened. Hopefully they'll investigate," Omori said. "It'll be out of our hands if they do their job correctly." He let the red light of his Poké Ball retrieve Meganium, and then he put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't be mad."

Logan didn't respond, and Yurie exchanged goodbye waves with her rival, letting him leave. The three stood there, not sure what to say. Neither Seshiru or Yurie had ever seen Logan angry, and it shocked them into silence.

"So, what? You just want me to leave? I can do my journey on my own," Seshiru said, trying to hold back tears.

Logan shook his head. "No. I don't want you to leave. I just want you to be open with us. I'm not hiding anything from you, and I don't think Yurie is either, so just be honest with us. You don't have to protect us from anything."

Seshiru was now sobbing. Yurie ran to her and hugged as tightly as she could. "I don't want you to go either, Seshiru. You're like my new older sister!"

Seshiru sniffled. "I-I'll try to be more open. I'm sorry, Logan. I'm sorry, Yurie."

Logan softened and then slowly walked over to the two before wrapping his arms around them. "It's okay."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, this is officially 'Part 2' of Kickin' It In Kanto. The characters will begin to face certain personal challenges in the next 30 chapters or so. I'm excited to see where it'll take them.

Also, this week is my one year anniversary on fanfiction, so I'm posting a chapter every day! If you have the time, please check out my new story, "Ascending Alola!" Thank you for reading my stories over the past year! It's been a really fun year! I hope to keep posting for many years to come!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"It just goes to show how ugly competition can get at times. I feel bad that Yurie had to go though those jealous coordinators they really hurt her feelings. __But this experience will make her stronger as a person, and she'll become a humble trainer and good sport."_ \- Yeah. I wanted to show the more ugly side of competition. I imagine that if Pokemon contests were a real thing, it'd be a lot nastier than portrayed.

CrescentApple - _"__Deep emotions dude. This was a great read to see the darker side of competition. I didnt know Yurie was this fragile about how others act. She is just a kid, but i assumed too much. It was great reading her struggle to overcome those barriers though. It was even more amazing her Torchic didn't let that stop her trying to win. I thought Torchic was going to evolve for a moment. Haha. Nice learning mirror move. __But I think it was even more grand that Yurie sort of gave up against Electivire, but her pokemon refused, and it fueled Yuri's desire to win. That was great symbolism between trainer and pokemon."_ \- I kind of wanted to make Torchic look really strong in this chapter, so that's why I had him take the charge.


	35. Knockoff Driftveil City BBQ

**Chapter 34 - Knockoff Driftveil City BBQ**

* * *

After their encounter with Team Rocket, the group completed their journey through Mt. Moon and then found the nearest Pokémon Center where they could rest. They prepared a small barbeque, and made food outside while the weather was still decently warm. Yurie was still too cold though, and she made sure to zip up her red jacket all the way to the top. She tucked her head into her jacket, leaving only the white lily band that held up her hair and her ponytail sticking out.

While they waited for food, their Pokémon played with one another in the courtyard. Snorlax slept, and Eevee and Minun used her soft belly as a bed so that they could get some shuteye. Grotle and Electabuzz were both impressed by Charmeleon's new form, so the three tested their strength with short sparring sessions. Squirtle, mesmerized by Seshiru's Poliwrath, Kingler, Quagsire, and Floatzel, showed off his Water Gun, hoping that they would be proud of him. Oddish tried to sneak an early bite of the food that Logan was making, so Torchic and Nidorino were tasked with keeping her away.

Seshiru came out of the Pokémon Center, having just taken a shower. She combed her short black hair and then took a seat on the table, putting her feet on the chairs. "After a day in the caves, a hot shower is the way to go."

Logan nodded. "And after my knockoff Driftveil BBQ, you'll be catching some z's! I couldn't buy the proper ingredients, but I'm doing my best with what I have."

Seshiru slightly chuckled and bobbed her head up and down before sighing. "I'm sorry about today."

"Nah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded at you like that," Logan said, interrupting her. "It's not like we asked you directly if you've ever been on any crazy adventures. We all have things that we keep from people, even if it's small. And, we have our reasons. But when you're ready, I'd like to know your story."

"I'm ready," Seshiru said. "We've been traveling for almost half a year, and I think you both deserve to know."

Yurie slowly peeked her head out of her jacket and smiled.

"Zapdos' story is simple. I went to the power plant to train; it happened to be there. There was a fight, and I caught it so Professor Oak could do his research. I tried to train with Zapdos to battle with it in the league, but it was too soon. It took me a full year to become friends with it, and I was able to battle with it in the Silver League," she said.

"That's when you made it to the finals?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah," she said. "But using Zapdos was a mistake. It put a target on mine and Zapdos' backs, and people wanted me to sell it for some big money. I was afraid for its sake, so I released it back into the wild. Simple as that."

"And now, what about Neo Rocket?" Yurie wondered.

"When we went to Lavender Town, I went to Pokémon Tower to pray. Aira and the boy that you battled on the bridge near Fuschia City were there. They were trying to capture all of the spirits. We battled, and I would have been killed hadn't it been for an old lady with a tremendous connection to the spirit world," she said. "They revealed that they're trying to bring back Team Rocket. They're starting off small, and at the time, I thought it was just the two of them, but it looks like they're growing. That's all I know."

Logan put down a plate of meat slathered in BBQ sauce. "I have one more question, and you don't gotta answer. But what happened to your Vaporeon?"

Seshiru appeared surprised, not expecting Logan to have asked. "My-my Vaporeon?"

"You said that you had a Vaporeon when we met Bill. And when you told me about your starter, you said it wasn't a Squirtle. I assumed that you got either an Eevee or Pikachu," he said.

"And when my Eevee hatched, I noticed that you didn't seem okay for awhile," Yurie added. "We both were wondering what happened."

Seshiru looked at the meat that Logan had given her. "Pokémon are living creatures. Sometimes, they get sick. Some sicknesses are too hard to comeback from. That's all I really want to say."

Logan nodded. "I get it. Thanks for sharing."

Seshiru smiled and closed her eyes, forcing some of the tears to roll down her cheeks. "Now your turn! I want to know something about the both of you! And, I want it to be something that the other doesn't know! New info!"

"New info?" Yurie wondered. "I have no clue."

Logan put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, to lighten the mood, I'll share something embarrassing!"

The two girls sat forward, intrigued by what he had to say.

"I've never kissed a girl!"

Yurie's face turned red, and Seshiru burst out laughing.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to laugh," he mumbled.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not surprised," Seshiru exclaimed. "You don't strike me as the type of person who even knows how to kiss."

"I know _how_ to kiss!" he snapped back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then kiss Yurie, right now!"

Logan's eyes widened and he looked at Yurie. Both of their faces were Kingler red, and they said nothing.

"It's just a kiss, you nerds," Seshiru said before shoving some food in her mouth.

Logan backed up slightly. "H-how about you, Yurie?"

"I-I-I've never kissed a girl either!" she said between stutters.

"Not that!" Logan exclaimed. "What's your new info?"

"Don't say you've never kissed a boy," Seshiru said, her voice muffled by sweet meat.

"I wouldn't tell you anyways!" Yurie yelled. She thought for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

Seshiru continued to chew. "Think about it, and tell us later."

After they finished eating, they went to bed. The combination of a shower, Driftveil City BBQ, and dumping all of that information off of her chest really helped Seshiru sleep. She hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, the trio were on Route 3. The journey to Pewter City was set to be a couple days long, so they stocked up, and then were on their way.

"I actually caught my Jigglypuff, now Wigglytuff, on this route," Seshiru said. Now that she had opened herself up to Logan and Yurie, she found herself flooded with nostalgia and the need to share everything.

Yurie smiled. She was set to ask Seshiru a question, but then she paused as a familiar trainer came into view just down the road. He was a boy a couple of years older than her. He had black hair, a stylish black jacket, and midnight blue jeans. Yurie took off down the road towards the boy, her arms held out wide. "Haruto!" she screamed.

"Wait. Boyfriend?" Seshiru asked.

Logan shook his head. "Big brother."

"He's incredibly good looking. You think he's single?"

"Shut up."

Logan and Seshiru slowly caught up with Haruto and Yurie. Haruto shot a glare at Logan before bowing towards Seshiru and introducing himself as "Kawahara Haruto."

"A gentleman," she muttered. "Egawa Seshiru. I'm kind of a big deal."

"What are you doing here? Are you heading towards Pewter?" Yurie asked.

Haruto shook his head. "No. To be honest, I'm training. I only have one gym badge left to win, but they're giving me trouble."

"Is it the Pewter gym leader?" Logan asked.

Haruto glared at him. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Is it the Pewter gym leader?" Yurie repeated.

Haruto softened. "No. It's someone else. The Pewter City gym leader was easy."

"Only one gym badge left, huh?" Logan wondered. "You must be pretty good."

"Obviously," Seshiru said. "I mean, look at him."

"I don't know if it's me or if the gyms here are weak. I hate to ask, but how have you been doing?"

Logan shrugged. "I still have three badges to go. I haven't had many problems either."

"I just won my third ribbon!" Yurie exclaimed while holding out her ribbon case, showing off what she's won.

"I'm proud of you," Haruto said with a smile, but he quickly turned his attention back to his rival from Unova. "You, on the other hand, have more work to do."

Logan couldn't take anymore and he glared right back. "You know what? I'd love to beat you. How about a battle, right here and now?"

Haruto was silent, but he never once took his eyes off of Logan. "Usually, I'd refuse a battle with another competitor when I'm this close to preparing for the conference, but I can see this as a teaching opportunity for you and Yurie. Fine. I'll take you on, but I want it to be two on two, okay?"

"Sounds great to me!" Logan said.

The two went to their individual sides of the route, creating a decent enough space for them to battle in.

"I'll use this opportunity to train with one of my relatively newer Pokémon," Haruto said. "Go, Gengar!"

His Gengar, a Pokémon that Logan was familiar with, appeared and then immediately sunk into his own shadow. He grinned at Logan and waited patiently for the trainer to make his call.

"Grotle, you're up!" Logan called while throwing his Poké Ball forward. Grotle materialized and shook her body, letting some of the leaves fall from the bushes on her back.

"Not even using a fully evolved Pokémon. I feel insulted," Haruto said.

"We'll be fine! Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

"Grotle!" the Pokémon cried out while unleashing a flurry of leaves from her back.

"Sludge Wave!"

Gengar held out his arms in front of him and began to wave his fingers around, sending out a haze of purple energy. The haze connected with the leaves, turning them purple and killing them instantly.

"And now Icy Wind!"

Gengar lowered his arms and took in a deep breath. He then blew as hard as he could, sending a cold waft of wind from his mouth.

"We'll dodge with Double Team!" Logan directed.

Grotle focused and tried her usual technique. She multiplied, but the wind had too wide of a range. The instant that the real Grotle was hit with the attack, all of the clones dissipated into the thin air. Grotle lowered her head as the cold air washed over her, ice crystalizing over her shell.

"Not good!" Logan yelled.

"Thunder Punch!" Haruto commanded.

Gengar slid across the field, his fist sparkling with electricity. He swung, hitting Grotle directly in the side, but the Grass-type remained strong.

"Mega Drain!" Logan ordered.

Grotle's body started to glow green, and the energy attached itself to Gengar. The Ghost-type began to panic, and some of his energy was sapped away. He backed up a few feet.

"Razor Leaf!"

Although a little bit slower than before, Grotle unleashed more leaves from her back. This time, they tore straight into Gengar, making him screech from the pain.

"Perfect!" Logan yelled. "One more and make it good!"

"Phantom Force!"

Now that she had gained momentum, releasing another flurry of leaves took no time at all. But Haruto's technique was smart. Before the leaves could tear into Gengar again, he disappeared into a portal of darkness, avoiding the onslaught.

"We gotta be careful!" Logan warned. "He can come out from anywhere!"

Grotle looked around to her left and right and even into the air, but there was no sign of Gengar. Then, her shadow began to grow in size, but she was too preoccupied to notice. Gengar suddenly burst from the ground, sending Grotle into the air.

"Grotle!" Logan yelled.

"Sludge Wave!"

Gengar's movements were fluid. Before Grotle could come back to the ground, he once again unleashed the wave of purple energy from his fingertips. It connected with Grotle, making her screech. When she finally came back to earth, she hit it with a hard smack, and she didn't bother to get back up.

Haruto ran his fingers through his black hair. "Easy enough. I was hoping you'd be more challenging, Unova."

Logan gritted his teeth and withdrew Grotle. He then grabbed his green and black Dusk Ball before tossing it forward. Electabuzz appeared and beat his chest with his fists.

"Once again, I'm insulted, because you're not using a fully evolved Pokémon. Is your strategy to simply insult me until I give up?" Haruto asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"You're so annoying," Logan muttered. "Thunder Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

The two Pokémon raced at one another, and they punched their fists together, sending a wave of electric energy across their battlefield. Naturally, Electabuzz was stronger, and after a test of strength, Gengar was sent flying backwards.

"Now, Electro Ball!" Logan ordered.

Electabuzz jumped into the air and did a flip while generating a ball of electricity at the tip of his tail. He unleashed the ball downwards, making it crash into Gengar and causing a small explosion of smoke.

"That'll do it!" Logan cheered. "Great job, Electabuzz."

The smoke then whipped up and blew back towards the Electric-type. A cold wind wafted over him, making his movements slow down momentarily.

"He's still going?" Logan asked.

"Phantom Force!" Haruto commanded.

Gengar, now weakened by Electabuzz's strikes, sank into another ghostly portal, disappearing from the current plane of existence.

"Electabuzz, I need you to be ready," Logan directed.

"Ele!"

Then suddenly, Electabuzz's shadow started to increase in size.

"Thunder Punch!" Logan yelled.

As Gengar appeared from under Electabuzz, the Electric-type swung his fist downwards, getting a direct hit on the Ghost-type's jaw. Gengar was ripped from the shadows and tossed back towards Haruto. He landed on the ground in front of his trainer before letting out a small whimper and shrinking in size.

Haruto shook his head. "We have more work to do." He returned his Pokémon and then debated on his next move. He grabbed an almost pure white Poké Ball from his belt, examined it closely, and then threw it forward.

An extremely large Pokémon appeared before Electabuzz and Logan. It was made of steel and snake-like in shape. It roared loudly, knocking Electabuzz back a few feet, but the Electric-type wasn't intimidated.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. - Pokédex entry."

"That's ridiculous," Logan commented. "But we'll find a way to win! Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!"

"Eleboo!" his Pokémon responded before jumping into the air. He twisted his body once again before releasing the ball at the larger Pokémon. It connected directly and exploded into smoke, but Steelix simply laughed the attack off, his voice sounding like a garbled mess.

"No problem! Maybe he's strong against special attacks! Let's try Thunder Punch!" Logan directed.

Electabuzz bounded forward on all fours. He howled while creating electricity around his fist. Then, he jumped into the air and swung, clocking Steelix in the jaw, but once again, the Steel-type felt nothing.

"Oh no," Logan muttered.

"You're an idiot, but I guess you needed to figure it out somehow," Haruto said. "Your Electabuzz stands no chance against Steelix. Use Stone Edge!"

Steelix's eyes started to glow with blue energy, and he roared, tearing five pillars of stone from the ground. The encircled his body before he roared again, sending them towards Electabuzz.

"Protect!" Logan yelled desperately.

Electabuzz stuck his hands out in front of him, creating a blue barrier around his body. One by one, the pillars of stone collided with the barrier, cracking it with each blow, but none were enough to get the job done.

"Destroy it with Breaking Swipe!" Haruto yelled.

Steelix slithered forward while his tail began to glow with a blue energy. It exploded with arcane fire before he slide his tail forward, crashing it into Electabuzz's barrier. The force was enough to break the shield, sending Electabuzz backwards.

"No!" Logan yelled. "Low Kick!"

Covered by the smoke from the blue flames, Electabuzz was able to easily use his next attack. He ran forward and slid with his leg sticking out. Steelix wasn't expecting the attack to be strong, and somehow he was knocked over, crashing backwards.

"Yeah!" Logan cheered. "The bigger they are, the harder...they…"

Logan began to stammer as Steelix emerged from the dust, appearing only angered by Electabuzz's strike.

Haruto grinned. "Fall. Double-Edge!"

Steelix exploded forward, white energy coming off of his jaw.

"Protect!"

Once again, Electabuzz lifted his arms in front of him to build the barrier, but nothing happened. It was too late for Logan to make another call, and Electabuzz was tackled. The force of the attack sent Electabuzz soaring backwards. He landed directly behind Logan, crashing hard into the ground. His body was limp and unmoving.

"Electabuzz," Logan muttered.

"Brutal," Seshiru added. "Maybe not my type afterall."

"Well, Logan. I learned nothing from our battle," Haruto said as he returned Steelix. "Thanks for wasting my time."

Logan knelt over Electabuzz and put his hand on the Pokémon's chest. "I learned a lot. We'll do better next time."

"Haruto, you're so strong!" Yurie exclaimed. "I'm so glad that I got to see more of your Pokémon!"

Haruto smiled. "Thanks, Yurie. Oh, by the way. I talked to mom. Dad has lost two battles in a row. They're replacing him. I don't know what that means for his future though."

Seshiru and Logan looked at one another, trying to piece together what Haruto was saying.

Haruto hugged Yurie and kissed her on the forehead before waving goodbye and walking away. He ignored Logan and Seshiru, not even bothering to wave. Yurie remained still, and the other two ran to her.

"What was that about?" Seshiru asked.

"Well, I guess I have some new info for you guys!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly shaken. "My dad is-er, I guess-was an Elite Four member in Sinnoh."

Logan was baffled. He took a step back and sighed. "That's some pretty big new info. I've known you for over a year now, and I had no idea."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you two," she muttered. "I don't like my dad, so I don't like to talk about it."

Seshiru smiled and took Yurie's hands. "It's okay! We all have our reasons, big or small! Let's get to Pewter!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Driftveil City BBQ is based on Kansas City BBQ. Best BBQ in the world.

We finally got Seshiru telling Logan and Yurie about her past. Logan shared an embarrassing secret. And Yurie finally talked a bit about her dad. Also, Haruto showed up.

Haruto will be making an appearance in a short story that CrescentApple is writing. Make sure to keep an eye on his profile for when he uploads it!

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"__I can't wait of all three of them struggle a bit and have some personal growth."_ \- This chapter was the first step!

pokemonking0924 - _"__Omori just can't take no for an answer although I wonder if there's a deeper motive for his actions. Seshiru's secret about this new team Rocket is out and as a result of Logan not liking secrets the water trainer promises to be more open. __Speaking of Logan congrats on Chamanders personal growth and evolution."_ \- I don't think there are evil motives, but I do think he's trying a 'love game'. He shows no interest to make Yurie jealous. Who knows if it'll work.

CrescentApple - _"__Dang, a year already. You're done so much since it felt like you've been here here much longer. Hmm. Its odd. I'm pretty sure Logan and Yurie met Neo Rocket before. But here they make it seem like this is their first time meeting them. Onion burgers sound delicious. Omoris appearance was unexpected, but great to read. I think he is one of my favorite non main characters on here, along with a few others. Logan surprised me with his attitude of Seshiru. I assumed between chapters she had already explained how she knew Zapdos. But his attitude still struck me as odd. He has gone through similar scenarios and more in his past adventures, but I dont think he told Yurie all of it. __Charmander is so cool, and now he has a Charmeleon. Even better. I love that Charmander was far more confident."_ \- They met Neo Rocket before they were Neo Rocket. Logan is 100% being a hypocrite. He doesn't tell people about his adventures, because they don't ask, but he's also not secretive about it. Charmander's change is one of my favorites to write.

pokestets23 - _"__Logan showing some more emotion. The group seemed to be really comfortable at the start, so I can feel his frustration. I am glad that Yurie finally told Omori off. He is probably my least favorite character yet."_ \- I love that some people love Omori and some people hate him. Those are the only two reactions I want for him. Haha


	36. Kirikomi

**Chapter 35 - Kirikomi**

* * *

Unlike Cerulean City, Pewter was not a port town. The group had returned to what seemed like a big city with tall buildings, but it was nothing comparable to Celadon or Saffron. The city was surrounded by mountain ranges, and it reminded Logan of Driftveil City in some ways.

The townsfolk weren't as young as those in Celadon or Saffron, with most of the people looking as though they had already retired. But their grandkids roamed the streets freely, and there was a noticeable lack of traffic.

Because of his battle with Haruto, Logan decided to go to the Pokémon Center before they found the gym. He didn't want to go into the battle with only three of his Pokémon in good shape.

But the next day, he was up and early, and his Pokémon were nice and healthy. They went for a jog as a group, even Snorlax, and for the first time in a long while, Logan felt like his team was finally coming together.

When they returned to the Pokémon Center, they were covered in sweat. The Kanto sun had risen a lot earlier than he expected, and so the weather was warmer than he had wanted. He changed from his workout clothes to his black button-up and some grey jeans. He made sure that his dark brown hair still looked cool under his black hat with the white Poké Ball design, and then he was ready.

"You're paying a lot more attention to your looks than usual," Seshiru commented. She was laid out on the Pokémon Center bed and chewed on some potato chips. "What's up? Trying to get that first kiss?"

Logan groaned before snapping towards her and standing up straight. "If I look good, I feel good! And if I feel good, then I'll win! That's that! Don't read anymore into it!"

Seshiru clicked her tongue. "Haruto looks good, so he feels good. And he feels good, so he wins. You're more competitive than I thought, Mr. Stephenson."

He lowered his arms and then glared at her. "I said don't read anymore into it!"

When everyone was ready and well fed, they were off towards the gym. Made from a light brown clay, the gym didn't do much to distinguish itself from the other buildings. It was big enough for a field, but other than that, it didn't stick out, and although they had Seshiru to help, she still wasn't sure if the building was right.

They took a step through the doors. The inside of the building was dimly lit, and it seemed like no one else was there.

"You sure this is right?" Yurie asked.

"Hello?" Logan yelled, his voice bouncing off of the gym walls.

The lights suddenly flashed, revealing a man in his early 20's on the other side of the room. Logan observed the area, noticing large stones sticking out from the ground. There were chalk markings around him. They were already on the battlefield.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," Logan stated. "I'm Logan Stephenson from Unova."

The man nodded. He had spiky brown hair and a stern expression on his face. He pointed at the stands, letting Seshiru and Yurie know where they needed to go, and then he went back to crossing his arms.

"May I ask how many badges have you won, Logan?" the man said.

"I've won five. This will be my sixth."

Takeshi grinned. "Not a lot of people from Unova come to my gym, and not only that, but not a lot of people challenge me this late in their journey. I'm Takeshi, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I'm an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. The battle will be three on three. Come on!"

Logan waited for a referee to show up and take their position at the referee box, but no one ever did. Takeshi didn't appear worried by it though, his intense stare never leaving his face.

"Alright, I guess we'll just start then," Logan said. "Go, Nidorino!"

"Sending out a Poison-type to battle with me isn't a smart idea," Takeshi said. "Graveler, go!"

Logan clenched his fists. He knew that Takeshi was right, but out of his five current Pokémon, only one could do decent damage. Three of his Pokémon were going to struggle against Takeshi's Pokémon. He was going to have to work around their weaknesses if he wanted to win.

"The challenger makes the first move."

"Nidorino, use Ice Beam!"

"Nido!" the Poison-type cried out as he unleashed a beam from the tip of his horn. It blasted above the field, freezing the ground it traced over.

"Dig!" Takeshi commanded.

Graveler leapt into the air and began to spin before he dove back down, disappearing into the ground before the ice could make it to his side of the field.

"Nidorino, be careful!" Logan yelled. "He's gonna try to come out from under!"

"Seismic Toss!"

Nidorino looked back towards Logan before his hindlegs were grabbed and tugged down into the ground. Graveler emerged and then pulled Nidorino close. The two flipped into the air before Graveler threw Nidorino back down. The Poison-type crashed into one of the rocks, causing smoke to blow into the air.

"Rock Slide!" Takeshi ordered without missing a beat.

Graveler began to spin around, tearing up the ground below him. He stuck out his arms and stopped spinning, pointing his body in Nidorino's direction. The torn up ground and rocks that surrounded him shot forward, sliding across the field.

"Counter it with Double Kick!" Logan directed.

Nidorino's spirit was strong. He leapt from his rock and twisted his body before kicking out. His hindlegs collided with the stones, sending them back to Graveler. The Rock-type took his own attack without flinching.

"Now, give 'em Poison Jab!" Logan added.

Without losing any momentum, Nidorino spun around and then ran forward. His horn started to glow with a deep purple and he leapt, jabbing it into Graveler with a force strong enough to make him roll backwards. Graveler slowly got back up to his feet. A thin purple hue now surrounded his body.

"Alright! Poisoned!" Logan yelled.

"He's on a roll," Seshiru commented. "Maybe his 'look good, feel good' philosophy is working."

"It's no problem," Takeshi said. "I wouldn't be a gym leader if I let a little bit of poison get to me. Dig!"

"Graveler!" his Pokémon called back before diving into the ground and disappearing completely.

"Watch your feet!" Logan warned. "We don't want to get caught again."

"Nido," Nidorino replied. He lifted one of his front feet into the air and closed his eyes, trying to feel Graveler tunneling.

"It won't make a difference. Rock Slide!" Takeshi yelled.

Graveler didn't come back to the surface, but the field did start to shake. The ground below Nidorino started to shift and rotate as though it were a whirlpool, and Nidorino began to sink rapidly.

"No, Nidorino! Get out of there!"

But it was too late, Nidorino was now deep in the field, trapped by stones.

Takeshi laughed before wiping some dirt off of the shoulder of his brown shirt. "This battle is ours. Finish this with Seismic Toss!"

Nidorino's eyes widened as something grabbed a hold of him. He was ripped from the ground, Graveler coming along with a sinister look on his face. Once again, the Rock-type spun around before throwing Nidorino back to the ground. The Poison-type's body smacked into the field hard, and he made no effort to get back up. When Graveler landed back on the ground, he stumbled over slightly; the poison was now showing its effects.

Logan withdrew Nidorino, and gritted his teeth while looking at the Level Ball. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"If Logan had a Water-type, this battle would be a lot easier," Seshiru said. "I remember sweeping this battle. But as of now, Logan's team isn't very fit to fight Rock and Ground-types."

_We've pulled from behind before, so this is no problem, but I can't afford to get behind anymore. It may be too soon, but I think I gotta go with Grotle,_ Logan thought. He grabbed his Pokémon's ball and then tossed it forward. Grotle emerged and howled, prepared for a fight.

"A Grass-type. Not a bad idea," Takeshi said.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Logan ordered.

Grotle shook her body, letting some of the leaves from her bushes fall to the ground. They then whipped up and shot forward, ready to finish off Graveler.

"Self-Destruct!"

"What?!"

Graveler started to glow with white energy, and then, without anymore warning, he exploded. His energy shot across the field, frying the leaves to a crisp. Grotle was caught in the blast, disappearing in smoke and energy and leaving Logan in shock. When the energy finally faded away, Graveler laid limp on what was now a flattened field. Grotle was still conscious, but she was incredibly weak.

Takeshi returned Graveler and then threw out his next Poké Ball. A Pokémon similar to Steelix in stature and size appeared, but this one was made of rocks. It roared, and Grotle tried to roar back, but she was too weak.

"It looks like you're in a tough spot," Takeshi taunted. "Onix, use Stone Edge!"

"Grotle, try Razor Leaf!"

Onix's eyes started to glow with blue energy, and five stone pillars exploded from the ground. With another roar, he sent them soaring towards Grotle. The Grass-type, despite her worn down condition, unleashed some leaves from her back, but it wasn't nearly enough. They were able to tear through one of the pillars, but the other four simply powered through, connecting directly with Grotle and sending her backwards. She landed, her belly flat against the ground, in front of Logan.

He lowered his head before returning Grotle and tucking her ball on his belt.

"Logan has Charmeleon, Electabuzz, and Snorlax left. Two of those don't seem like great options, and one can sometimes be moody," Yurie said. "What does he do?"

"How does he come back from this?"

Logan pulled his Dusk Ball from his belt and focused on it momentarily. "I told you that I need a leader, and now's the time for you to step up. Let's do our best! Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz materialized on the field and waved his arms above his head. Upon noticing Onix and recognizing the similarities between it and Steelix, he became angered.

"You're putting an Electric-type against me?" Takeshi asked. "You might be a fool, Logan."

"Not the first time I've heard that. Won't be the last time," Logan muttered. "Low Kick! You can do it!"

"Eleboo!" he screeched while running across the field.

"Sandstorm!"

Before Electabuzz could reach him, Onix roared, and all of the sand on the field raised and began to blow around, cloaking the massive Pokémon. Electabuzz stopped and looked around frantically, but even when he looked back towards his trainer, he couldn't see him. Electabuzz was trapped.

"Iron Head!" Takeshi's voice boomed.

Neither Electabuzz or Logan could see what was happening, and then suddenly, Onix emerged. He headbutted Electabuzz, sending the Electric-type flying backwards with his horn. Electabuzz landed hard on the ground, but stood back up immediately. Onix was still cloaked in the storm, and now Electabuzz began to panic.

"Stone Edge!"

"Protect, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz could feel the field rumbling, and he raised his arms, creating his blue forcefield. The five pillars then barraged against its surface one by one, forcing it to crack.

"The battle isn't over," Takeshi said. "Iron Head! Finish it!"

"Use Low Kick! Hit 'em where it hurts!" Logan called.

Electabuzz lowered his arms, letting his shield dissipate. He waited for Onix to emerge while he charged energy into his right leg. The field rumbled, and he could feel it get intense, and as soon as Onix came into range, he kicked. His timing was perfect, knocking Onix directly in the bottom jaw. Onix roared as he shot into the air.

"Yes!" Logan yelled. "Since you got a read on him, use Iron Tail!"

Electabuzz leapt into the air and twisted his body around. His long and thin tail began to glow and it became ironhard. With one quick swipe, he smashed it into Onix's neck, knocking the Rock-type back into the sandstorm.

"Alright! We got 'em!" Logan cheered.

"Earthquake!" Takeshi's voice called from the other side.

Logan froze when he heard the command. The field started to quake, and the lower level of sand blew away. Electabuzz stood in the middle of the field as he tried to find balance but couldn't. The battlefield started to rip apart and break in the middle, and Electabuzz fell into one of the cracks.

"Electabuzz, no!"

"Finish this with Stone Edge!" Takeshi yelled. He flexed his muscles and grinned.

Onix once again ripped five stone pillars from the ground. They circled around him before he looked down at Electabuzz. The two locked eyes, and Electabuzz angrily screeched before Onix attacked. All five pillars came crashing down on the Electric-type, ending the battle.

"Electabuzz!" Logan yelled. He ran onto the battlefield as the sandstorm started to die down. Takeshi returned Onix, leaving only Logan and Electabuzz on the field.

* * *

Logan was quiet most of the way back to the Pokémon Center. Yurie and Seshiru weren't sure what to say. He had lost the day before too, but when that happened, he wasn't silent. But now, he seemed lost in some sort of trance. The two didn't know if he was upset or restrategizing in his mind.

"Can I ask why you didn't go with Snorlax? She could have overpowered Onix," Seshiru said.

Logan stopped walking. "Sometimes, it's easy to make stupid mistakes. Today, I made a stupid mistake. I made a few stupid mistakes. I thought that Electabuzz would be able to take Onix, because he can do Low Kick and Iron Tail. I also know the connection between Steelix and Onix, and I was hoping he'd have a certain emotional drive to win."

"You can't always make those kinds of emotional judgement calls, Logan. You're their trainer, and if you're not thinking straight, then you're going to lose. It might not matter now, because you can battle Takeshi however many times you want, but a call like that in the Indigo League will cost you," Seshiru lectured. "Snorlax would have been a better choice, and you know it."

"Yeah, but I can't always rely on Snorlax. I relied on her when we fought against Gyarados. If I rely on Snorlax to fix all of my big problems, then my other Pokémon won't learn. It's going to be a Mightyena situation all over again."

"How about we get you some food and then we can get back to training!"

* * *

"So, what is this called?" Logan asked. The bowl that Yurie put down in front of him was steaming. He wasn't sure what was inside of the bowl. It looked like a mix of random vegetables and thick noodles. The food always confused him, but it was mostly delicious.

"Kirikomi. It's famous in Pewter City," Seshiru explained.

"We figured after your loss, it'd be good to eat something healthy and delicious!" Yurie said with a grin on her face.

"Itadakimasu," he said quietly before putting some of the food in his mouth, slurping the noodles loudly. He smiled. The food was delicious.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Logan suffers his first Kanto gym loss! He wasn't even able to get to Takeshi's (Brock's) third Pokémon. What do you think the third Pokémon is?

Next chapter, he'll be taking a small break from intense battling and get into some training! We'll also be seeing some people return!

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"__It seems that Haruto has high standards for people who travel with Yurie. Like any older brother. And that is news that Yurie's father is part of the Elite Four. I'm guessing that her parents aren't together anymore. I wonder what's the story behind it."_ \- Her parents are divorced. It was revealed in an earlier chapter. It's something I plan on going into... eventually.

pokestets23 - _"__Love getting backstory on everyone!"_ \- 3

pokemonking0924 - _"__Some good group bonding sharing stories and secrets. Haruto makes a surprise appearance and was brutal in his battle against Logan, Yuries older brother must not like Logan much due to him being close with his sister or he's like this for everyone. Yurie and Haruto's father former occupation as an elite four member of Sinnoh, hope to learn more about him and why he divorced from his wife. __Given the small glimpse we saw of him before he's a no nonsense brutal trainer, if Haruto isn't careful he could end up becoming his father."_ \- Haruto isn't like this with everyone. When we see more of him, it'll show his softer side. He doesn't like Logan though. The funny thing is, Haruto hates his father. So does Yurie. I'm not sure how Yui feels though. Haha

CrescentApple - _"__I like Haruto. He has that good brother vibe, even if he is a bit hostile with Logan. The battle was... wow, it really felt one-sided. But it was a great battle to read. The sharing secrets but was hilarious. __And... I dont know what to make about Yurie's dad, I feel so vague about him haha."_ \- Haruto, Maleah, and Sora. Logan has a lot of fierce rivals this time around. And more will be revealed about Yurie's dad eventually.


	37. Konnyaku

**Chapter 36 - Konnyaku**

* * *

It had been a week since Logan's loss to Takeshi. With how bad the loss was, he decided that he needed as much time as possible to train, which brought the group to the edge of Pewter City and Route 2.

"Do you have a strategy going into your next battle? Put any thought into how you're going to beat Takeshi?" Seshiru asked. She had been cleaning the dirt out from under her fingernails with a pen. She wanted to go fishing, but there were no good spots near Pewter.

Logan nodded. "Well, I'm gonna use the same team."

"So, no," Seshiru said bluntly.

After shooting her a look, Logan continued, "I'll actually start with Grotle instead. One reason why I wasn't able to make great use of her last time was because of the Self-Destruct. It's risky, but she may be able to quickly beat Graveler and then have a lot of energy left."

"Takeshi only used Self-Destruct because Graveler was on his last legs as it was. He had nothing to lose," Yurie added. "I think that's a wise idea."

Seshiru groaned. "But, you're still dealing with the problem that your other two Pokémon are weak to Ground-types. If, for whatever reason, Grotle can't cut it, then there's no way that Electabuzz or Nidorino will."

Logan's two Pokémon looked at Seshiru.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to be real with you."

Logan smiled. "I get what you're saying. But, what about you? You go into every battle with Water-types. When you fought Lt. Surge and Erika back in the day, how did you handle it?"

Seshiru crossed her arms and didn't answer.

"And not just that, but all of my idols are people who specialize in single-typed Pokémon. Everyone has a weakness. If I want to make my team stronger, I have to expose my wounds and let them heal. Also, I've got a few secrets up my sleeve."

"You've made your point," Seshiru said. "If that's the case, then I'd like to help you. Quagsire is part Ground-type, and I can pull my Corsola from the PC to help you against Rock-type attacks. Let's take it all head on."

"How can I help?" Yurie asked.

Logan thought for a moment. "Well, you're Pokémon aren't exactly the kind of type that I'll be going up against, so I don't know."

"How about I make us some food!" she suggested. "Everyone needs a good meal after hard training!"

While Logan and Seshiru trained, Yurie went shopping for ingredients. She made sure to buy a lot of vegetables and meat, which would be better for the Pokémon than noodles would have been. She returned, and began to cook, filling the air with the smell of grilled beef.

Logan and Seshiru finished their training for the day, and the group all piled around the grill as Yurie served them. Nidorino, Electabuzz, and Grotle loved it and ate too fast for Yurie to keep up.

Instead of the three going back to the Pokémon Center for the night, Logan decided that he wanted to camp out so that he could start training again early in the morning. The three laid out their sleeping bags and then started a small fire where they could enjoy resting for a bit. It was nearing the end of autumn, which meant that the air was cool, but mixed with the heat of the warm fire, it was perfect.

"We're almost halfway done with our little adventure in Kanto," Logan said. "Time flies by so quickly when you're having fun."

"I still have three more Frontier battles to go," Seshiru exclaimed. "But, it does feel like we're getting close to it all being over. It's been so quick. What are your guys' plans for next year?"

"Next year?" Yurie wondered. She hadn't put any thought into where she would go next. She was just enjoying the time that she had been spending with Logan and Seshiru now. "I have no idea. I think I'll roll with whatever feels the most natural when that time comes. How about you?"

Seshiru smiled. "Well, I couldn't finish my Frontier challenge when I was in Sinnoh. I think I'll either go back there to rechallenge them, or I'll head off to Hoenn for a bit. I'm kind of curious to journey to the land where my new little sister grew up."

Yurie blushed.

"What about Mr. Stephenson?" Seshiru asked.

Logan sighed, and he looked deep into the fire. "I've put a lot of thought into my next steps."

Before he could continue, the group heard a twig snap and then footsteps. They looked out, finding two figures slowly coming towards them. When they came into the light of the fire, the group smiled.

"Kawahara-senpai!" Reina exclaimed. She had her usual comically large sweater on, and her glass appeared like they had been dirtied by her adventures. Behind her was Yuta. His green jacket was zipped up to the top, and he wore thick black pants. He hated the cold, similarly to Yurie.

Yurie stood up and then ran over to give her friends a hug. Reina hugged back tightly, but Yuta seemed disinterested, simply tapping her on the back lightly.

"I heard your shrill voice, Yurie," he said. "So, I figured that we should come say hi."

Yurie huffed and then turned away from her childhood friend. "You're terrible."

"It was only a joke."

"Your jokes are terrible."

"Do you want to join us?" Logan asked. He moved over on his log, making space for someone to sit down next to him. Yuta nodded and then took the spot. Yurie and Reina bunched up together. Yurie seemingly enjoyed the warmth of Reina's sweater.

"What's new with you guys?" Reina asked. "It's been a couple of months since we last met!"

"We've been up to a lot," Yurie said. "Logan has most of his badges, I have most of my ribbons, and Seshiru has half of her Frontier Symbols. Things are going pretty well!" Yurie answered. "And you two?"

"I need one more ribbon!" Reina exclaimed proudly. She held up one finger, but the arm of her sweater was too long for it to be seen clearly. "And Yuta has two more badges to earn. The gym leader in Viridian City is way too difficult though, so he's taking a short break."

"Viridian City's gym leader?" Seshiru asked. "Ah. I remember him."

"I think you should save him for last, Logan," Yuta suggested. "You're gonna need as much experience for him as possible."

"They just keep getting harder and harder," Logan muttered. "That's okay. I won't give up."

Yuta nodded. "I saw that you all entered into the King of Kanto Tournament. I was very surprised that Yurie got so far."

Yurie scrunched up her nose and glared. "I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment," Reina answered. "It took me awhile, but I can totally understand him now!"

"But I was even more surprised about how far you didn't get, Logan," Yuta added.

"That… was an insult," Reina murmured quietly.

Logan sighed. "Yeah. I've been off of my game recently. Three losses in a row. I'm in a small funk right now."

"Maybe it's burnout?" Yuta wondered. "Some people just don't have the drive after so many years of endless battles. This is your fourth year, correct?" He already knew the answer, but he had started to learn how to communicate appropriately from spending so much time with Reina.

"Yeah. It's my fourth year," Logan said. "And, well, it'll be my last."

"What?" Yurie asked in disbelief. "Your last year? You won't be traveling next year?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Whether or not I win or lose or at the conference, I'm calling it. I want to devote more of my time to all of my Pokémon. If I lose, then I'll go back to Unova and help my aunt with the lab."

"And if you win?" Seshiru asked.

"My dream is to become a gym leader like my dad was, maybe even a champion someday. If I win, then I'm allowed to challenge the Elite Four. If I beat them, then I can challenge the champion. But, less than one percent of trainers ever get that chance."

Yuta smiled. "Logan, if you're feeling doubts, then you've already lost. You may as well call it quits right now. There's nothing wrong with knowing when to quit."

Logan looked into the fire and stayed silent.

Reina smiled and laughed nervously. "That's Yuta's special way of trying to be encouraging."

"I get it," Logan said. "I have zero doubts in my abilities. I've been training long enough to know where my strengths and weaknesses are as a trainer. Where any and all doubt comes in is with who I'll be facing off against at the conference. I might end up facing off with the strongest trainer in the first round. You never know who you're going to battle."

"You just have to keep pushing yourself forward until you can't push forward anymore!" Reina exclaimed loudly. "And then, when you can't push forward anymore, keep pushing! Push! And push! And push!"

"Last year, I was rooting for you in the conference, because I wanted to battle you," Yuta said. "I lost. This year, I'll be rooting for you, because I want my win back. So, you better pull yourself together soon. I don't want you to lose in the first round."

Seshiru grinned and looked up into the night sky. "I miss having rivalries like these. I think about where my old rivals are at right now. I wonder how they're doing."

Yurie looked up at the stars. She thought about Michika and where she was right now. The two hadn't met since the end of the Hoenn Grand Festival. She could be anywhere in the Kanto Region right now, and she was worried that they wouldn't meet again. Yurie's sister, Yui, was in Johto, and although they weren't competing directly, she didn't want to fall behind.

Logan continued to stare into the fire. He had many rivals from his adventures, but none of them had challenged him as much as the ones that he met in Kanto. He competed against Camille, Mao, Luna, and Kenta last year in some of the most emotionally tasking battles of his life. He hoped they were all doing well.

"I brought everyone sweets!" Reina exclaimed, unable to read the mood of the night. She pulled a plastic tupperware container from her bag and then presented it. There were small grey blocks of gelatinous substance in the container that shook back and forth. She stuck small toothpicks in them and reached out, giving them to each trainer one by one.

"What is it?" Logan asked as he observed the grey block. "It looks kind of sick."

"Konnyaku. I made it sweet! Try it!"

"It's better than it looks," Yuta said before stuffing a piece in his mouth.

Logan slowly chewed the block, slicing it with his teeth. It was better than it looked; it was sweet. He looked up into the sky and sighed. "Keep pushing."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally, I intended to have Reina and Yuta show up and Reina challenge Logan to a battle. But, I don't want to keep doing battles for the sake of having battles. I'm gonna work on being more creative with my chapters that don't NEED battles. But, we'll see where it takes me. That said, next chapter, Logan will challenge Takeshi one more time.

Quick note. So, I've gone back and rewritten parts of Healing in Hoenn. I've completely changed Yuichi's character. He's now known as Finn, and he'll be in future chapters/stories I intend to write. If you want to go back and read some of the main changes, I recommend Chapters 20, 64, and the end of Chapter 35. All of the other chapters that he's in, it's just a name change and no extra details.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 -_ "Looks like Logan is on a losing streak right now. Guess that battle with Haruto shook him up more than we thought. __Can't wait to see his strategy for a rematch against the rock type gym will be, maybe Logan will catch a new water type."_ \- We'll have to see what happens! I'm excited to show everyone.

wisdom-jewel - _"I love the idea that each gym leader would have the appropriate level of Pokemon when they get challenged. I mean I can see that not everyone would start out the same city unless they traveled to Pallet Town to pick up their starter. But I can see many starting out in different cities, towns, and areas after getting their Pokemon license. __Logan needs to get his a-game on. I do think him getting a water-type Pokemon of equal level of Brock's Pokemon would help. But he has to spend time training it up. Or he could get Snorlax to learn a water move. Maybe get Nidorino some much training or teach it Ice-Beam, Blizzard or Iron Tail."_ \- I plan to show the results of whatever training he does in the next chapter. New techniques and new moves!

CrescentApple -_ "__Hahaha Brock flexing his muscles to finish the battle was the best! Shame Logan lost. I thought for a moment Electabuzz was gonna evoolve to combat Onix. It was a great counter with low kick; I thought it would have been enough to knock out Onix and at least face Brock's third pokemon. Since this is Kanto pokemon they've been using, the only other rock type he coikd have is Rhyhorn's evolution. Rhydon? __Oh! Maybe Aerodactyl? Pewter city has the place that revives ancient pokemon. They're rock types... i don't know!"_ \- I'm still unsure on evolving Electabuzz. I love Electivire, but I'm not sure how to go about evolving it... Also, I really like the personality I've built for Electabuzz.


	38. Mizusawa Udon

**Chapter 37 - Mizusawa Udon**

* * *

It had been another week since the three had met with Yuta and Reina. The group trained together as a whole for a while. Yuta had fulfilled his own personal dream of training with Logan, and Yurie taught Reina everything that she had learned from her experience as a coordinator.

But eventually, Yuta and Reina left, leaving the three with only one thing remaining to do in Pewter City.

"I'm here for a rematch!" Logan announced as he entered the gym. Like before, the lights were dimmed, but they flashed on, revealing Takeshi, who was smiling.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back. You've spent a lot of time training, so I'm excited to see what you're going to battle me with," he said. "Again, this battle is three on three."

Logan nodded. "You got it."

Yurie and Seshiru made their way to the stands and took their seats. Yurie stretched out and cheered while Torchic jumped up and down. "You can do it, Logan!"

"He's put in a lot of work over the past couple of weeks. I'm wondering if those TM's are gonna be good enough though," Seshiru commented.

Yurie lowered her arms. "He's got more than new moves, ya know!"

"Graveler, go!"

"C'mon, Grotle! Let's do this!"

The two Pokémon emerged on the field, and just like last time, there was no referee. Logan cracked his knuckles and then stretched his arms before he smirked.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Use Rock Slide!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks. Leaves released from Grotle's body while Graveler made the ground stir. The bundles of rocks clashed with the multitude of leaves, but the Grass-type attack won out, slicing through the stones and then connecting directly with Graveler.

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

"You're clearly stronger," Takeshi noted. "Not bad."

"Use Mega Drain!"

"Grotle!" she cried out before running forward. A green hue of energy emitted from her body and stretched out, looking to grab a hold of Graveler.

"Dig!" Takeshi yelled.

Seconds before the energy could sap Graveler's energy, he leapt into the air and began to spin his body. He dove back into the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"It was bound to happen," Logan muttered under his breath. "We'll be okay. Be careful, Grotle!"

"Grotle!" his Pokémon responded.

"Get 'em with Seismic Toss!" Takeshi commanded.

The ground below Grotle exploded, and Graveler quickly emerged. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Grotle's legs before jumping into the air and preparing to throw her downwards.

"Double Team!"

Graveler twisted his body and tried to heave the Grass-type downwards, but he found that he suddenly held nothing in his hands. He looked around, confused, as Grotle had disappeared, and there were now clones of her around the field.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Now in the middle of the air, Graveler had nowhere to run to. The real Grotle unleashed her attack once more, shooting the leaves in a straight line. The pelted into the Rock-type before he fell back to the ground, landing with a hard crash.

_That should have done it,_ Logan thought.

Slowly, Graveler stood back up. He was now wobbly, and he breathed heavily, but he had a cocky grin on his face.

Takeshi smiled, mirroring his Pokémon. "Self-Destruct!"

"Grotle!" Logan yelled.

The field was overtaken by a flash of white light, and all of the sound was eliminated from the building momentarily as Graveler did the kamikaze attack. When the light dimmed and the sound slowly returned, only Graveler's lifeless body was visible on the field. Everyone looked around for Grotle, but she was nowhere to be found. Then a pile of dirt started to move, and Grotle came out from under it. She shook her body, getting all of the sand out from the bushes on her back.

"What the? How did she survive?" Takeshi wondered.

Logan grinned and then crossed his arms. "I knew that you were going to try to do Self-Destruct if worse came to worst for Graveler. We had two weeks to prepare for it though. Take a close look where Grotle is at."

Takeshi looked at the battlefield, noticing that Grotle was right about the area where Graveler came out from when he used Dig. "Smart. A bunker of sorts."

Logan nodded. "Grotle isn't going to come out of it unscathed, but at the very least, she didn't fall victim to the attack in the same way."

Takeshi withdrew Graveler and then drew out his next Poké Ball. "You're talented, Logan." He then threw the ball forward, releasing Onix onto the field. The large Pokémon roared, shaking the ceiling.

Logan lifted his Poké Ball and returned Grotle. "Thanks. I had a lot of help coming up with strategies though." He pulled the dark green and black Poké Ball from his belt. "C'mon out, Electabuzz!"

"Eleboo!" his Pokémon cried while materializing on the field. He waved his arms wildly over his head and glared at the larger Rock-type.

"Maybe you haven't learned too much from our previous battle though, Logan," Takeshi commented.

Logan shrugged. "I'm from Unova. I'm stubborn."

"Onix, start this with Sandstorm!"

Onix roared, and the sand around his body whipped up. It swirled around his body, creating a tornado that continued to grow and grow before it took over the entirety of the field. Unlike last time, Electabuzz was relaxed. He looked from side to side, but he was unable to see anything.

"Stone Edge!" Takeshi's voice called.

"Protect!" Logan ordered, giving the same instructions as last time.

Electabuzz raised his hands in the air, forming the blue forcefield around the entirety of his body. He waited patiently as he felt the ground rumble. And then, one by one, the forcefield was pelted repeatedly by the five stones. It started to crack, but it didn't give in, keeping Electabuzz safe.

"Let's try Iron Head!"

Onix roared before bounding forward and dragging his body across the field. Electabuzz felt as the violently shaking got more intense, and he waited for Logan's direction.

"Focus Blast!" Logan yelled.

Keeping his arms up, Electabuzz began to form a different kind of energy. It took the shape of a ball, and he held it at his side, waiting for the opportune moment. Then, Onix emerged from the sandstorm, coming within inches of Electabuzz.

"Ele-boo!" the Electric-type cried out. He released the energy that he built up, blasting Onix directly in the face. The force of the attack was strong enough to blast a hole through the storm and send Onix flying. The Rock-type crashed down hard on the ground, leaving an opening for Electabuzz and Logan.

"Use Iron Tail!" Logan ordered. He pointed straight down the path that the Focus Blast had created.

Electabuzz got on all fours and then ran forward. He leapt into the air and swung his body around, crashing his ironhard tail into Onix's jaw, making the Rock-type kiss the field. Takeshi watched on in surprise as his Pokémon was dragged across the battlefield helplessly.

"Onix, use Earthquake!" Takeshi ordered, desperation in his voice.

Onix lifted his tail into the air before jabbing into the ground, putting his movements to a stop. He then focused and sent waves across the field, forcing it to shake.

"Defensive measures!" Logan commanded.

"Eleboo!" the Electric-type called back, indicating that he had already started.

"Defensive measures?" Takeshi wondered. He looked into the storm as it slowly started to fade away, finding Electabuzz. His feet was glowing with a blue energy, and although the entire field was shaking violently, Electabuzz appeared just fine. "What is that?!"

"Use Focus Blast now!"

Electabuzz, slightly shaken by the Earthquake, refocused his energy once again. The blue hue around his feet dissipated, and then he raised his arms.

"Ele! Ta! Boo!" he shouted while unleashing a stream of fighting spirit. It shook the field before blasting directly into Onix, sending the Rock-type into the air. He crashed into the wall directly behind Takeshi before slumping down to the ground.

"Onix!" Takeshi yelled.

"Eleboo!" Electabuzz cheered. He jumped from one foot to the next while he cheered. "Eleboo! Eleboo!"

Seshiru sat back in her seat. "I may have been wrong about Logan. It turns out that his training has really paid off."

Takeshi withdrew Onix and then looked at the field. The storm had almost completely cleared, giving them roughly eighty percent visibility. "You mind explaining that little technique that you just did? I don't know any move like it."

Logan smiled. "It was a simple Protect! We figured that you'd try an Earthquake, but we also knew that the chances of pulling off a full blown Protect a second time would be risky, maybe even impossible. So, we learned how to focus what energy he would have left for Protect into a specific part of the body instead of covering everything."

Electabuzz nodded and then took a step, but his knee buckled. He almost collapsed but then quickly caught himself.

"Still a bit shaky though," Logan added. _And Electabuzz is exhausted from Focus Blast. Two like that are not good._

Takeshi smiled. He flexed his muscles before taking off his tank top and throwing it at the ground. His body was chiseled like a statue, and the way that the gym lights shone down on him, made them look even more impressive. He grabbed his next Poké Ball tightly before looking at Logan directly in the eyes. "One benefit of having rematches is that I get to see my challengers' growth. It's been great seeing how you've handled our previous battle. However, this next Pokémon is new, so I'm curious to see how you'll handle working on the fly."

"What is it?" Yurie asked Seshiru.

Seshiru shrugged. "I challenged Takeshi early on, so I never got to see a third Pokémon."

"Aerodactyl, go!" Takeshi shouted. His Pokémon, a large winged beast, emerged in the air. It twisted its body and did a cartwheel while unleashing a screech. Slowly, it landed on the ground, shooting a cocky look at Electabuzz and Logan.

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. A vicious Pokémon from the distant past. It appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding," Logan's Pokédex beeped.

"Wow. Thanks for the info," Logan remarked sarcastically. He looked at the Pokémon, having recognized it.

"We have a special museum here in Pewter which specializes in ancient Pokémon. Since the volcano erupted on Cinnabar, we also took over research and resurrection of the Pokémon. Because of that, I got this Pokémon awhile back," Takeshi said proudly. "Aerodactyl were the kings of their era. You don't stand a chance against mine!"

"We won't know till we try!" Logan yelled. "Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!"

Electabuzz tried to move, but he was too worn down from the previous fight. He couldn't even find the energy to lift his arms, giving Takeshi his chance.

"Iron Tail!" Takeshi commanded.

Aerodactyl was fast to get across the field. He swung his body around around, smashing his ironhard tail into Electauzz's mid-section, sending the Electric-type flying to the other side. Logan jumped into the air, catching his Pokémon before he could fly any farther, and the two hit the ground hard. Electabuzz looked up at Logan and smiled before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Aerodactyl is a Flying-type," Logan muttered while returning Electabuzz and standing up. He drew out a Poké Ball. "But, I've already made my decision. Go, Grotle!"

Grotle returned to the field, and she howled. She looked at the ancient Pokémon, slightly intimidated by its rugged appearance.

"Don't be afraid!" Logan coached. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Grotle!" the Pokémon called back while shaking the leaves from her body. They picked up in a whirlwind and then shot straight forward.

"Fire Fang!" Takeshi commanded while flexing his arms.

Aerodactyl spun around as his jaw was set aflame. He flew across the field and unhinged his maw as wide as he could, taking in every leaf. They were burnt to a crisp immediately, leaving Aerodactyl on a straight path of destruction.

"Double Team!" Logan ordered last second.

Grotle and Logan were on the same wavelength, and as soon as she heard the order, she multiplied, encircling the field and Aerodactyl. The ancient Pokémon stopped moving and looked around the field, trying to determine which one was real.

"Spin, and use Rock Slide!" Takeshi commanded.

Aerodactyl straightened his body before he started to spin in circles. The ground rumbled before it exploded with stones. The stones shot across the field, connecting with every Grotle clone until it eventually reached the real one, breaking the entire formation.

"Grotle! No!" Logan yelled.

"Finish this with Ice Fang!" Takeshi commanded, his abdominal muscles tensing up.

Aerodactyl twisted and then flew. His jaw crystalized with ice, and when he reached Grotle, he crunched down, sending an explosion of mist into the air. When he finished, he jumped backwards, leaving the fainted Grotle to be recovered by Logan.

"Maybe thinking on your feet is something you struggle with," Takeshi said. He grinned, his jawline perfect.

Logan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. He knew that Takeshi was simply trying to egg him on to make a mistake. He pulled the yellow Poké Ball with the red 'V' marking from his belt. "I believe in my Pokémon."

Yurie and Seshiru both sat forward and tried to get a better look at which Poké Ball Logan had chosen.

"Let's do this, Nidoking!" Logan shouted while throwing the ball forward. It exploded open, and his Pokémon in its new form materialized on the field. He roared and then stomped his feet, shaking the field.

"So, you're little Nidorino has taken its final evolution," Takeshi said with a grin. "How interesting."

Logan grinned. "We came through Mount Moon to get here, and they've turned it into a little tourist trap. I wasn't sure if the Moon Stone that I bought was legit or not, but hey."

"Lucky you. Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!" Takeshi commanded.

Aerodactyl used the energy from before, sending all of the rocks into the air and towards Nidoking.

"Smart Strike! Break them all down!" Logan instructed.

Nidoking raised his arms and took one step back. He focused, and then when the stones all came close, he struck, slicing himself an easy path where he could stay safe.

"Ice Fang, now!" Takeshi ordered.

"Block it with Ice Beam!" Logan yelled.

Aerodactyl screeched while he ripped his way across the field. Nidoking roared and then unleashed the light blue beam of ice from his horn. The beam connected with Aerodactyl directly in the mouth. The ancient Pokémon, while slightly forced to slow down, did not stop his attack. He powered through the beam before towering over Nidoking and then clamping down his jaws. Nidoking let out a pained cry but held his position.

"Iron Tail!" Takeshi commanded.

Aerodactyl broke from his previous attack and then spun his body around, slamming his tail into Nidoking's stomach. The Poison-type held out though, taking the hit with no fear on his face.

"Now, Rock Slide!" Takeshi yelled, making sure that his commands were relentless and quick.

Aerodactyl flew backwards, bringing the pile of stones with him. He was too fast for Nidoking to do anything, and the Poison-type was soon buried under the rocks. Aerodactyl laughed as he retreated, and he landed next to Takeshi. The gym leader smiled cockily.

"We win," Takeshi said. "No one recovers from our all out attack!"

Logan looked at the pile of stones. He wasn't sure if Nidoking was okay, but he remained faithful. The Pokémon took all of the attacks directly without flinching, and the way that Takeshi had made his commands made it impossible for Logan to do anything.

But then, the pile of rocks started to move. The top stone fell to the ground, and then Nidoking emerged. He appeared angered by the onslaught, but it was when he smiled that Logan knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"Aerodactyl, use Iron Tail! Finish this now!"

Aerodactyl screeched and then flew, scraping his tail against the ground. With each moment, the sound got more metallic until the composition of Aerodactyl's tail changed completely. He twisted his body around and swung his tail.

"Catch it!" Logan yelled.

Nidoking did just that. He took the blow head on, but as soon as he could, he clamped his arms down onto Aerodactyl, making sure he couldn't get away.

"Smart Strike!"

Nidoking spun his body around, keeping Aerodactyl in his grasp. He focused energy into his right arm, turning it into a metallic shade of silver. He then lunged after finding the right opportunity, striking the ancient Pokémon directly in the face. Aerodactyl would have flown back by the force of the strike, but Nidoking managed to maintain a tight grip on his tail.

"Double Kick!" Logan yelled.

Nidoking pulled Aerodactyl back and then jumped into the air. He spun his body around and then kicked Aerodactyl once in the gut and then once in the face. Aerodactyl finally had the chance to fly backwards, landing in a heap in front of Takeshi. The gym leader starred in disbelief as Aerodactyl refused to get back up. Eventually, he sighed before letting the red light of the Poké Ball gather the ancient Pokémon.

"You beat me," he muttered before collecting himself and then smiling. "That was fun! I just wish it could have lasted longer!"

Logan jumped up and down before running onto the field. He tried to hug Nidoking, but the Pokémon's spines were uncomfortable, so they made due with a high five.

Takeshi met the two halfway down the battlefield. He pulled a small velvet rag from his pocket and then unfolded it, revealing an octagonal grey badge. "This is the Boulder Badge. Congratulations, Logan."

Logan took the badge and smiled before patting Nidoking on the head. "That leaves the gyms in Viridian and Cinnabar!"

Takeshi folded his arms. "That leaves you in a small predicament. Those are arguably the two hardest gyms in all of Kanto. The gym leader for Viridian is an ex Silver Conference champion. He's incredibly strong, and he doesn't focus on any one type, so you can't plan out a strategy like what you did for me."

"What about the gym leader in Cinnabar?" Logan asked.

"She's a newcomer, so she's out to prove herself. From what I've heard, she's done a good job at it," Takeshi said. "Good luck."

* * *

Logan, Yurie, and Seshiru returned to the Pokémon Center later that day. They were finally going to leave Pewter City, which meant that they had to do the proper preparation. Logan had the Nurse Joy do a health check on the Pokémon, Seshiru bought the necessary items for a couple days of travel, and Yurie looked up the best place to eat for their last night in Pewter.

They went to a small restaurant which was located in a busy alleyway where most of the other local restaurants could be found. They were served noodles, but instead of the noodles being in bowls, like Logan was used to, they came on small bamboo plates.

"Mizusawa udon," Seshiru said. "It's a little more salty than regular udon."

"Nice!" Logan said before stuffing some of them in his mouth.

Yurie played with her PokéNav while she ate some of her food, which was uncharacteristic of her. She was looking through it to find more information on her rivals, but nothing about Michika came up. Did she actually come to Kanto?

"When's your next contest?" Seshiru asked.

"About ten days. It'll be in Viridian, so let's not make our journey through the forest a long one," she said nervously. She remembered not loving the forests in Hoenn.

"It won't take us very long!" Seshiru said happily. "I also have a Frontier battle near there."

"It's gonna be an exciting time for all of us then!" Logan declared. He put more noodles in his mouth. "This is too good!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Logan gets his sixth badge! I wanted to have Nidoking be the one to get him the win, because Nidoran/Nidorino was what always got me the win when I played Red/Blue/Yellow. It's one of my favorite Pokémon, I'm happy that Logan has it. I originally intended for Logan to have no idea how to evolve it and just keep it as Nidorino, but I changed my mind a while back.

Now it's off to Viridian City! We got a contest coming soon!

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Of this chapter, I like it. I'm a sucker for slice of life moments life this. They reflect on their experiences or just chat for fun. That being said, this story is done in a way where I have NO idea is Logan will even win the tournament. I could read halfway or even a quarter of a way in a book and figure out whatto happen, but for this more of the adventure is concentrated upon, and not the goal in mind. It reminds me of the anime, and I noticed the anime was really really clever with some of their decisions hat I couldn't understand as a kid. I have this nagging feeling in my brain Haruto might... might win. __Logan is as cool as ever."_ \- Logan has many rivals that could take the win: Sora, Maleah, Yuta, or Haruto.

pokemonking0924 - _"__Well training seems to be going well and Logan made an excellent point on trainers who are type specialists. Seshirus know what she want to do after their Kanto adventures and Yurie will think about it later. However Logan plans on retiring from Pokémon tournaments and help his aunt at her lab if he loses, but if he wins he'll see how far he'll be challenging the elite four then help his aunt. __Wonder if he will change his mind or find a new challenge like the battle frontier just like Seshiru, guess time will tell."_ \- We'll have to see! I have most of it planned out. My main concern is Logan overstaying his welcome.

pokestets23 - _"__This was a really good chapter. Logan reveals his plans, and you can tell Yurie is upset about it. I think it will be interesting how it really plans out. Logan has called it quits before and kept going. His calling is to be a trainer and to push for his dreams. I think Yurie moving forward alone would be an interesting concept, too. Time shall tell. Great chapter!"_ \- Good point about him calling it quits before, but that time was him being pouty and angry. This time, it seems like he just misses his old Pokemon.


	39. Gateau Rusk

**Chapter 38 - Gateau Rusk**

* * *

Viridian Forest was a dark and quiet place. A path had been carved into place many years ago because of the abundance of trainers that chose to make their way through the forest.

Seshiru had been through the forest once when she was younger, but she had no recollection of how to get through it safely. Logan had his fair share of adventures in forests, having gone through the multiple forests of Unova, the jungles of Alola, and Petalburg Woods in Hoenn, so he wasn't bothered by anything. But Yurie was slightly uneasy. She kept close to Logan and held onto Torchic tightly.

"It'll only take us a day to get through here, so don't worry," Seshiru said. "If we stay on the path, then there will be no problem."

Before Logan or Yurie could respond, a swarm of Beedrill exploded from the trees, and crossed their path quickly, ignoring the trainers. The three stood still, as they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves, and within a few seconds, all of the Pokémon disappeared into the otherside of the forest.

"Scary," Yurie muttered. "They're so scary."

Seshiru sighed and then finally loosened up. "Well, we'll just take it slow!"

And they did just that, trudging through the forest at a leisurely pace, keeping an eye out for any wild Pokémon that may spontaneously attack. Bug-type Pokémon weren't necessarily scary on their own, and they were known to be rather weak compared to a lot of other types, but when they were in groups, they could be terrifying.

After a couple of hours of continuing on the trail, they eventually came to a stop where they could put down their bags and rest their feet for a while. Yurie pulled a small baggy out of her backpack and opened it up, wafting a sweet scent into the air. She handed out small crispy cookies to Logan, Seshiru, and Torchic, and within moments, the sweets were devoured.

"Gateau rusk!" Yurie exclaimed. "It's a popular sweet from Pewter. I figured we could eat them while we walk!"

"That'd be a bad idea," a voice said, startling the group. A boy, roughly the same age as Seshiru and Logan came from the forest, holding onto a wide net. He had a large hat on his head and wore a dark green shirt and beige shorts. "You don't want to attract groups of Beedrill."

Yurie zipped the baggy back up and tossed it into her backpack.

Seshiru took a closer look at the boy, feeling as though she recognized him, and when it finally clicked, she smiled. "Hideyo!"

"Hideyo?" Logan wondered.

The boy recoiled slightly, and he stared back at Seshiru. "Wait up. I know you! You're Seshiru! You haven't grown a centimeter!"

Logan and Yurie watched as the two came together and shook hands excitedly.

"I've grown ten whole centimeters! How have you been?" Seshiru asked. "I haven't seen you since I caught Zapdos!"

Hideyo shrugged. "_I_ caught Zapdos."

"With _my_ Poké Ball!" she exclaimed. "Logan, Yurie, this is Hideyo! He's an old friend! Hideyo, this is Logan and Yurie! I travel with them!"

"It's nice to meet you," Hideyo said.

"Likewise," Logan and Yurie responded.

"Were you able to become an Elite Four member?" Seshiru asked teasingly. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to become the strongest Bug-type trainer ever! However, I don't remember seeing you at the Indigo Conference."

He sighed. "Well, I unfortunately didn't make it that far, but I haven't given up. I train every day, and my team is pretty strong!"

"What are you doing in Viridian Forest?" Logan asked. "There's probably better places to train, right?"

"Right!" he answered. "But, I've heard rumors of a shiny Caterpie in Viridian. I'd like to catch it!"

"Oh, nice!" Logan said. "I want to see."

Yurie put her backpack back on and shifted her eyes. "I personally don't think that collecting shiny Pokémon is a good thing."

"I'm not trying to collect or sell it," Hideyo said. "I want to catch it to save it. I imagine that being a shiny Caterpie out in the wild makes it a target. It probably often gets attacked by wild Pokémon and trainers. If I can catch it, I can help keep it safe."

"I guess that makes sense," Yurie said.

"How about you join me?" Hideyo asked. "I'd like to catch up with Seshiru, and I can teach you all about Bug-type Pokémon!"

Logan and Yurie both weren't too interested in learning all about Bug-type Pokémon, but they took joy in seeing Seshiru happy. They agreed to go with Hideyo. Seshiru told the bug catcher all about her stories in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. She told him about Zapdos and how training the legendary Pokémon was eventually successful but dangerous.

Any time the four would come across a group of Caterpie, they would stop to make sure that none of the Pokémon stuck out a different color.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"What color is the shiny Caterpie?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know!" Hideyo said while scratching the back of his head. "I guess that's one reason why it's so hard to find!"

They continued on their path, making sure to observe everything as closely as they could. Soon, they came across a group of yellow Pokémon. They weren't too different from Caterpie in size or body shape, but they were distinguishable by their sharp stingers.

"Weedle, the Hair Bug Pokémon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies," Logan's Pokédex said.

"Got it," he muttered. He took a closer look at the group of Pokémon.

"I'm starting to think it's hopeless," Hideyo said with a groan. "If I was going to find it, then I already would have!"

Logan pointed into the group of Weedle. "Is that it?"

Hideyo stopped whining and then peeked closer at the group of yellow Pokémon. One of them seemed different from the others. It was similar in size, but instead of a silver stinger, it instead had a red antenna. Hideyo tried to get even closer, avoiding the dangerous Weedle, and sure enough, this Pokémon stuck out.

"This is it!" he yelled. "The shiny Caterpie is yellow! It's so hard to find because it's become friends with the Weedle!"

"Maybe it wasn't allowed in with its Caterpie family," Yurie suggested.

Hideyo drew a Poké Ball from his belt. It was blue with a grey web design on the upper half. "Well, I'll just catch it and then add it to my family! We'll take good care of it!" He took aim and then tossed the ball forward. The pile of Weedle was hard to navigate through safely though, and the ball accidentally hit the wrong Pokémon. The Weedle was absorbed by the red light, and within moments, the ball let out its signature _ding_.

"Drats," Hideyo said. He pulled another Net Ball. "This time, I won't miss!"

But Hideyo didn't get a chance to throw again. A sudden buzzing sound filled the air, catching everyone's attention. A Beedrill peeked its head through the leaves, and then another, and then another, until a dozen or so angril Pokémon were looking down at the group of four.

"Uh oh," Hideyo muttered.

One of the Beedrill dove down from the trees and swiped out at the trainers, but Seshiru was fast.

"Poliwrath, Ice Punch!"

Poliwrath emerged from his Poké Ball and jabbed, hitting the Beedrill immediately. The Bug-type crashed into the ground, its body frozen. The other Beedrill were not intimidated by Poliwrath, but instead enraged by Seshiru's audacity. Their wings started to buzz louder, and one by one, they lifted themselves from the tree.

"So, attacking is not a smart idea," Seshiru said.

"Should we run?" Logan asked.

Hideyo shook his head violently. "No! I don't want to lose Caterpie!"

"Then what do we do?" Logan yelled back.

"I have an idea!" Yurie said while throwing her Poké Ball into the air. Oddish emerged, and she danced around slightly before noticing the incoming Bug-type Pokémon. "Sleep Powder!"

Oddish quickly got serious. She jumped into the air and twirled her body around, releasing a thick blue powder from the leaves on the top of her head. The powder connected with two of the Beedrill, causing them to go to sleep instantly. Oddish cheered, but then noticed a few more flying her way.

"One more! Sleep Powder!"

Oddish continued to release the blue powder from her body, and one by one, the Beedrill started to fall from the sky, dropping to the ground with a light _thump_. Oddish was delighted with each peaceful victory, but the energy that she had to use for every attack was beginning to wear her down.

"You're doing great!" Yurie cheered. She then heard a slight buzzing from behind. She turned, finding a few Beedrill that had snuck up on the group.

"Odd!" her Pokémon cried out. She jumped into the air and started to glow with a bright white energy. Her body shifted and changed, morphing into a new form. When the energy exploded off of her body, she twirled around once more, guiding the powder through the air and onto the remaining Beedrill. They fell to the ground, and Yurie's new Pokémon cheered, jumping up and down.

"Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. What appears to be drool is actually sweet honey. It is very sticky and clings stubbornly if touched," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

Yurie looked a little bit closer at her new Pokémon and smiled. "Now you're going to want to eat a lot more since you're bigger!"

"Gloom gloom!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to keep you well fed!" she exclaimed.

Now with the Beedrill problem resolved, Hideyo stepped forward. He held his Net Ball tightly, and then, when he got the golden Caterpie within his aim, he threw the ball. It connected with Caterpie directly and absorbed it with the red light. The remaining Weedle scattered once the ball hit the ground. It rocked back and forth for a few moments before _ding_, Caterpie was caught.

"Yes! Yes!" Hideyo exclaimed. "I got myself the shiny Caterpie!" He ran over to where the Caterpie once was and picked up both of the Net Balls. "And a Weedle too, which I'll also raise into a powerful Beedrill."

"Congrats!" Seshiru said.

Logan smiled at Yurie. "Quick thinking, Yurie. You were able to resolve the problem, and no one got hurt! Also, you got a new Gloom!"

"Gloom gloom!"

"Thank you so much for helping!" Hideyo exclaimed. "I promise to take care of Caterpie! I know the Viridian Forest pretty well. I can guide you all out of here, if you'd like?"

"That sounds great!" Yurie exclaimed. "I want to get back to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible!"

Hideyo sighed. "Well, what do you guys say to staying in the forest just one night? There's something special that I'd like you all to see."

* * *

As much as Yurie wanted to leave and go to the Pokémon Center, Hideyo promised the three that what they were going to see would be amazing. He guided them through the forest, leading them to an area that was away from the regular trail. They entered a small area with a massive tree. Small green Pokémon were hanging from the branches, their bodies still as stone.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell," Logan's Pokédex informed them.

The group set up camp and waited until night time. Hideyo was adamant on not having a fire, stating that they'd have enough light. The moon was full and it shone down onto the tree, which seemingly sparkled with energy.

There was a slight hum, and each of the Metapod started to glow white. They morphed and changed, growing wings. The energy exploded off of them, revealing their new beautiful form, and one by one, they took off into the sky, letting some of their glitter rain down onto the forest.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest."

Yurie smiled and ran her hand over Gloom's head. "I think you and Butterfree would get along really well!"

"Gloom!"

The group slept under the moonlight, and they shared stories of their adventures. They talked about moments that made them love their journeys. Logan talked about Mantine Surfing in Alola. Yurie talked about her favorite food. Seshiru shared her best catches from fishing. And Hideyo talked about the different Bug-type Pokémon that he had the opportunity to raise.

But the moment that they shared under the moonlight and watching the Metapod evolve into Butterfree would be one that they would never forget.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

My original note for this chapter was "Viridian Forest - Oddish evolves" and I wasn't sure what to do with that information. I decided to bring back Hideyo from Kanto's first "movie" story. He seemed like a character that some of the readers enjoyed, so why not?

Next chapter is going to be the Viridian Contest. Can Yurie win her fourth ribbon?

Also, I'm working on developing a Wiki in my freetime. If you Google Kokoro Echo's Pokemon Universe, it should pop up. If you have an OC that you've submitted to me in the past, feel free to make a page! I'm currently working on Logan, Cyan, and Leinani's pages. I'll be doing Yurie, Himawari, Kala, and Kaiko's next.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_That was an awesome rematch. Logan came up with some great strategies and Nidoking was a nice surprise. That Aerodactyl was an interesting twist but it proved to be an excellent challenge. __Looking forward to seeing what happens during their journey through the Viridian forest._" - It was either Aerodactyl or Rhydon. I thought that the ancient Pokemon would be more interesting.

wisdom-jewel - "_Nidoking is a good choice. And I'm guessing Logan trained Nidoking very hard and Ice Beam is a good choice. But the gym battle is very good and intense and I love it. I hope I can see more._" - They trained for two weeks, which I think is more than enough time, and the power level jump from Nidorino to Nidoking is already insane.

UKEagleClaw - "_I liked the references to the gym battles to come, particularly Cinnabar. ;P And how you're setting up this part of KiiK to be tougher than what's come previously. __Since Michika's name has been brought up repeatedly recently, I'm thinking that hinting of where is she might lead somewhere in the not-so-distant future._" - I get to FINALLY respond to your reviews! I'm very excited to write for the second part of KiiK. Gonna beat down Logan until he's mush, because I'm a mean fanfic writer.

CrescentApple - "_Nidoking is so incredible. He took three attacks in a row and still took down Aerodactyl. Electabuzz was great with that protect on his feet )hen I first read the glow beneath his feet I thought haff had used magnet rise). Even Grotle was good hiding in the hole her enemy made. Logan had a counter again new buffy pokemon and it worked wonders._" - Part of me wanted to teach him Magnet Rise. He may learn it in a later chapter. And yeah. Nidoking is awesome. Curious to see how he'd match up to Mightyena.

pokestets23 - "_Another fantastic chapter. Nidoking is a beast and I believe will become one of the strongest on the team. I am glad you evolved him. I am interested to see Yurie's next contest. It seems her rivals are right on her heels._" - We'll find out next chapter with Yurie's contest!


	40. Shonan Pork Sausage

**Chapter 39 - Shonan Pork Sausage**

* * *

Viridian City was a quiet place with a small population in comparison to the places that they had been to before. The architecture was rather old and most of the buildings were compacted together to save space. It had a river flowing throughout the town which led to a large lake where Seshiru could go fishing whenever she found the time. To the east was a forest and to the west was a mountainous area which would take them to the Indigo Plateau when the time came.

The first couple of days in Viridian were peaceful. Yurie prepared for her upcoming contest, Logan trained with his Pokémon, and Seshiru spent a lot of her time fishing and taking naps by the lake.

Then, the day of Yurie's contest came. She had bought a green dress to match Viridian City's color. The skirt on it was short, coming up to her mid thigh, and she went for something without poofy shoulders, making sure to keep it simple. She kept her brown hair up using her usual band with the lily pendant.

After changing, she walked into the locker room and looked around for anyone familiar. Once again, she recognized nobody. She sighed and sat with her head down while she listened to the announcement.

"Welcome to the first Viridian City Winter Contest of the season! I'll be your host for this evening!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, making the crowd cheer. "Most of the contestants that you'll see today are all experienced and nearing completion of all five ribbons! The appeals will be beautiful and the battles will be intense! Let's all have a good time!"

"A good time?" Yurie wondered. "Not if everyone hates me like in Cerulean."

"The contestants today will be competing for this!" the announcer said while holding up the ribbon. It was green with white lining around it.

"It's pretty," a familiar voice said.

Yurie's eyes widened and she looked up. The person standing next to her had mid-length black hair, a dark blue long-sleeved top, and a long beige skirt. Next to her stood a small penguin Pokémon. Yurie grinned from ear to ear before standing and giving her friend a hug. "Michika! It's been so long! It's been so so so so long!"

Michika hugged her back. "You've been keeping busy? I thought that we'd never meet!"

"I was worried that maybe you didn't even come to Kanto!" she exclaimed. "How many ribbons have you won?"

Michika held up four fingers. "I've been attending smaller shows and trying out new things with my Pokémon. I'm hoping to make this my last one! And you?"

"If I manage to win, this will be my fourth. Then we'll be tied!"

Michika smiled. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you win!"

"I missed you so much!"

Torchic and Piplup eyed each other down before smiling and then gently putting their beaks together. The two were rivals, but they respected one another.

"Coordinators, we'll be beginning the appeal round shortly! You'll be given three minutes to show us what your Pokémon are capable of! Let's get to it!"

With the two reunited, they sat hand in hand in the backroom, watching every other coordinator perform their appeals. Since they were a little over half of the season, every appeal was fantastic. Yurie and Michika should have been intimidated by everyone's efforts, but they were instead even more determined to do their best.

Eventually, Michika was called to the stage to perform. Yurie sat on the edge of the bench and watched the TV with anticipation. She was very interested to see what kind of new Pokémon Michika would be using. It was then to her disappointment when Michika released Absol onto the field, a Pokémon that Yurie was very familiar with. Michika and Absol did their performance and knocked it out of the park.

When Michika came back to the locker room, they high-fived, and then Yurie was called to do her performance.

"Good luck!" Michika said.

"Don't need it!" Yurie called back. She gripped tightly onto her Poké Ball and then ran down the hallway.

"Welcome to the stage, Kawahara Yurie!" the announcer yelled, making the crowd clap and cheer.

Viridian City's contest hall was smaller than most of the other ones that Yurie had to perform in. It held roughly two hundred people, and the stage itself was made of straw mat.

Yurie threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Gloom!"

Once Gloom materialized onto the field, she did a quick pose, sending her aroma across the stage. The lucky ones in the crowd were able to take in her smell, and they awed at the honey scent.

"Okay, let's start with Sleep Powder!" Yurie called.

Gloom danced back and forth, releasing the blue powder from her flower. It shot into the air and then slowly rained back down. The lights from the stage helped to make the powder look like blue glitter.

"Giga Drain!"

Gloom stuck her stubby arms out and pointed them towards the falling powder. Her arms started to glow with a green energy, which shot into the air. The energy absorbed the powder, sucking it back into Gloom's body.

The crowd was left confused, looking at one another, unsure if what Yurie did was actually impressive.

"And now, finish with Dazzling Gleam!" Yurie directed.

Using the combined chemicals of Giga Drain and the blue Sleep Powder, Gloom unleashed all of her energy at once. She sent a mix of pink, green, and blue into the air, forming what appeared to be a streak of aura borealis above the stage.

Now the crowd clapped, amazed by what Yurie and Gloom had done. The two bowed and then ran backstage, quickly finding Michika who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"That was so beautiful!" Michika exclaimed. "Your Gloom is so cool!"

"Gloom-gloom?"

The two held hands before sitting back down on the bench. They watched the television closely, making sure to take mental notes of every single one of the other contenders. It was hard to keep up, as everyone was now performing with everything that they had. But eventually, the appeals were over, and the announcer brought everyone's attention to the big screen.

"Moving forward to the battle round are the following four!" she said. "First is Imamura Michika from Sinnoh!"

Michika squealed with excitement and jumped up and down.

"Next is Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn!"

It was now Yurie's turn to squeal and jump. The two rivals held each other close, and their Pokémon did the same, ignoring the other two names that were announced. Yurie hadn't been this excited for a contest in a long time.

"We'll be taking a short ten minute break! Please enjoy the local snacks of Viridian City!" the announcer said.

Seshiru went to buy snacks while Logan walked to the backroom to give Yurie her usual pep talk. She didn't need it this time though, as being with her first ever rival fired her up beyond words.

"It's nice to see you again!" Michika said when Logan entered the room. "You've lost weight! You're not as puffy!"

Logan stopped and sighed. He felt his stomach, which had slimmed down slightly. "Yeah, but at what cost? I haven't had pizza in months, and the last cheeseburger that I ate was an abomination."

"Still traveling with Himawari?" Michika asked.

Yurie shook her head. "Nope. He's now the Mauville City Gym Leader."

"What a shame. He was a cutie," she said before leaning in and whispering, "But you get to still travel with your boyfriend, so that's nice!"

"He's not-"

"Anyways!" Michika exclaimed. "Do you have a strategy for the first round battle?" She motioned towards the television screen. They were set in different brackets. Michika was going to face off with a boy from Galar, and Yurie would be battling a girl from Sinnoh who wore a cat eared headband.

"Attack with style!" Yurie said. "Me and my new Pokémon have been training really hard!"

Michika grinned. "I have a new Pokémon too! I think I'll go ahead and show her off! Hopefully we can meet in the finals!"

Logan put his hands on his hips. "I've never met rivals as friendly as you two are with one another."

The break was over, and Logan went back to the stands where he met with Seshiru. She gave him a long pork sausage that was served on rice. It reminded him of some of the barbeques back home.

"Our first battle of the evening will be Kawahara Yurie from Hoenn and Kitty from Sinnoh!"

"Kitty?" Logan wondered.

"It's a stage name," Seshiru said. "It may sound weird and childish to you, but to Kanto ears, it has a kind of cool ring to it."

As the two made their way onto the stage, Yurie examined her opponent as closely as she could without looking like she was staring. Kitty was roughly the same height as Yurie. She had long red hair and light tanned skin. She wore white and purple trainers, knee high black socks, a purple skirt, a black and white t-shirt with a feline design on the front, a black choker with a bell on it, and the headband with the cat ears, which is what stood out the most about her.

"As usual, the rules are thus: you have five minutes to battle! You win by either knocking out your opponent, depleting all of their points with dazzling and creative attacks, or by having more points when the time has run out. Understood?"

"Understood!" the two girls said in unison.

"Begin!"

"It's been awhile since we've performed, but here we go! Squirtle!" Yurie yelled while throwing her Poké Ball forward. Squirtle emerged, spun around on his shell, and then stood up straight before striking a pose.

"Your Pokémon looks fierce, _meow_! But it'll stand no chance against my beautiful Glameow!" Kitty exclaimed before throwing her ball into the air. Her Pokémon, a lanky feline creature with a long tail that spiraled into the air, materialized. It groaned before licking its right paw.

"Meow?" Yurie wondered.

"Glameow, use Fury Swipes right _meow_!" Kitty commanded.

"Withdraw!" Yurie called.

Glameow ran across the field, leaping into the air. She raised her two front paws, claws extending from them. She then began to wildly lash out, but Squirtle was quick, withdrawing into his shell and defending himself from the onslaught.

"Now, Rapid Spin!" Yurie ordered.

Squirtle remained in his shell as he began to spin around as quickly as he could. He rammed his body into Glameow's side, sending her flying back. She was quick to recover, landing on her legs and using her tail to balance.

"You won't be able to knock her down! My Glameow is very _cathletic_!" Kitty exclaimed. "Thunderbolt!"

Logan clenched his fists. "I hate everything about her."

"Not a fan of puns?"

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse to defend!"

As Glameow's tail crackled with electricity, Squirtle exited from his shell and lifted his arms into the air. He formed a ball of aquatic energy and tossed it downwards, making it explode into a wave of pulsating water. But Glameow's attack has the type and speed advantage. It tore through Squirtle's attack before shocking the Water-type into place.

"_Purr-fect_! Glameow, use Iron Tail!"

Logan buried his head into his knees. "I want to die."

"Use your own Iron Tail, Squirtle! Show them your power!" Yurie directed.

Glameow charged forward while Squirtle shook off the effects of the Thunderbolt prior. When Glameow got close enough, both of the Pokémon snapped around, clanging their ironhard tails together.

"Continue spinning! Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle continued his motion before withdrawing into his shell. He spun his body around as quickly as he could, driving the entirety of his body into Glameow's face. The Normal-type was dragged along the field by the attack, and once she reached Kitty's side of the field, she struggled to stand back up.

"How very _un-fur-tunate_!" Kitty yelled. "But we still have one more _paw-some_ attack!"

Logan couldn't take anymore. He stood up and shouted so the whole crowd could hear him, "Finish this, Yurie! Finish this, please!"

"Glameow, use Aerial Ace, _meow_!"

"Aerial Ace never misses, so let's give it something to hit!" Yurie said. "Water Pulse!"

White energy exploded off of Glameow's nose, and she shot forward like a rocket. Squirtle was just as fast, coming out of his shell, and forming the same aquatic ball from before. Glameow connected directly, denoting the aquatic bomb. Her body was blasted backwards as the water washed over her; even Squirtle wasn't safe from the ricochet, being flung into the air. Both of the Pokémon stood back up, but Glameow wobbled to and fro, her movements shaky and slow.

Then, the buzzer sounded, and everyone turned their attention to the screen. With two minutes left in the battle, Kitty and Glameow's points had been depleted completely, and Yurie was declared the winner. The crowd cheered, and Logan almost cried from relief.

"Moving onto the final round will be Little Miss Yurie!" the announcer declared. "Who will we see join her?"

As the announcer set up the next bout, Yurie picked up Squirtle and ran towards the back, meeting up with Kitty before they walked into the hallway.

"That was fun! Sorry about my friend," Yurie said. "Thanks for the battle though! Your Glameow is adorable!"

"No _kitten_!" Kitty replied with a wink. "Thank you too! I hope to see you in the Grand Festival, _meow_!"

Yurie simply smiled. She didn't want to admit that the puns and the odd speech patterns also bothered her. She passed by Michika and her opponent in the hallway, and they exchanged smiles. When she entered the locker room, she ran towards her bag, put down Squirtle, and then started to go through her belongings. She pulled out a circular case and then focused on the television. Michika's match was starting.

"Bulbasaur, let's go!" Michika shouted while throwing her ball onto the field.

Yurie nodded. "Bulbasaur!" She looked down at Squirtle before flipping through Logan's TM case. "We only have five minutes at max to get this new move down, but I'm sure you can do it!"

"Squirtle!"

Yurie didn't focus on Michka's battle, but instead tried to teach Squirtle the new move that she had planned. She had gotten used to applying TM's to her Pokémon. The disks would radiate when they were near a Pokémon that they were compatible with, and when the Pokémon touched the disk, they would surge with energy and learn the attack as though it were apart of their hidden instincts. Most Pokémon were able to take on the attacks with no problem, but sometimes they would need practice to get a hang of the move. Yurie hoped that Squirtle would have no problem, but she didn't have the time to test it out.

Michika's match was over, and she had beaten her opponent in less than three minutes. Her Bulbasaur was able to overpower the opponent's Chewtle, a Pokémon that neither Michika or Yurie had ever seen before, easily, setting the final match between the old rivals.

The crowd all sat in anticipation for the event as Michika walked to the back. The announcer talked over the replays from the appeals and the two battles, and she shared Yurie and Michika's storied history with the crowd.

"These two young coordinators debuted together in a Rustboro City contest where they met in the finals! Michika won that battle, but the two were destined to battle once again in the Hoenn Grand Festival! They battled in the Top 16, and Yurie came out on top! Today, it's their third battle! Who will be victorious? Who will be taking home the Viridian City Winter Ribbon?"

The crowd cheered, and the two young coordinators stood behind the curtain, taking it all in. Michika reached out her fist, and Yurie responded by bumping it with her own. They smiled down at their Pokémon, preparing for their third battle.

"Welcome to the stage, Kawahara Yurie and Imamura Michika!"

The curtains raised, and the crowd cheered. The two girls moved to their sides of the stage with smiles on their faces, but as soon as they entered their trainers' boxes, their demeanor changed and the competitive side of the two came out.

"This is the final round! Coordinators, show us your best techniques! Begin!"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Go!"

The timer started its countdown, and the two Pokémon ran out onto the field.

"Use Rapid Spin!"

"Grassy Glide!"

Without missing a beat, Squirtle absorbed himself into his shell before shooting across the field. Bulbasaur roared, sending out green energy from her feet. She then started to slide forward, gliding across the stage as though it were ice. The two collided, but Bulbasaur won out, sending Squirtle into the air.

"Magical Leaf!" Michika commanded.

"Squirtle, block it with Iron Tail!"

Bulbasaur finished skating across the field, and then she focused on her airborne foe. Her eyes started to glow with a psychic force, forming a singular massive leaf of a multitude of colors. With a howl, she sent the leaf into the air. But Squirtle was fast. He popped out of his shell and then swung his body around, slicing the psychedelic leaf into two.

"Keep going!"

Squirtle kept spinning, and he eyed Bulbasaur as he descended towards the ground, taking aim.

"Protect!" Michika ordered quickly.

Bulbasaur stayed put and focused. An orb of blue energy surrounded her body, and Squirtle crashed into it, bouncing off after a loud metallic clunk reverberated throughout the small theater. The two Pokémon divided and retreated back to their ends of the field, making sure to never take their eyes off of one another.

"Although this is the first time that they've battled each other with these Pokémon, they have a counter for every move. They're not missing a single chance," Logan said.

"I've never seen Yurie this focused," Seshiru added. "I guess that's what happens when you battle with a true rival."

Yurie peered up towards the board. They still had four minutes left in their battle, and their points were relatively even. As far as she was concerned, the battle hadn't even begun.

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse!"

"Let's use their own technique against them! Magical Leaf!" Michika directed.

Squirtle formed the ball of aquatic energy above his head and then flung it forward. Bulbasaur was quick to make the singular rainbow leaf before shooting it directly at the ball, slicing it in half.

"And now follow with Grassy Glide!"

"Bulba!" she cried out while zipping down the field. She followed through the divide that she had created for herself and then tackled into Squirtle, making him fall backwards. He quickly withdrew into his shell, twisted around, and then stood back up.

"Body Slam!" Michika yelled.

Bulbasaur used what momentum she had from the Grassy Glide, allowing her to jump into the air. She aimed her body and then came back down, preparing to slam all of her weight onto Squirtle.

"Use Iron Tail! Send 'em flying!"

Squirtle did a cartwheel, and as though he were breakdancing, spun his body so his ironhard tail would slam into Bulbasaur's underbelly. She was tossed to the side, landing hard on her bulb, but she managed to find the energy to stand back up on all fours.

_Two minutes down. There's still a lot of time left,_ Yurie thought. "Now's the time to show them what we can do, Squirtle! Ice Beam!"

Although Squirtle had never done the attack before, he let his instincts take over. He opened his mouth and formed a ball of icy energy in the back of his throat. Then, he let it all go, sending a jagged beam of power down the field.

"Protect!" Michika ordered at the last second.

The beam connected with Bulbasaur, causing an explosion which filled the stage with smoke. Everyone paused and tried to get a better look as the smoke slowly faded away. When everyone could see once again, they found the stage now covered in ice. Bulbasaur was safe, but she breathed heavily. Shards of her blue force field remained around her, but they slowly faded into nothing.

"Wonderful!" the announcer yelled. "They've turned our stage into an ice rink! How will the trainers adapt?"

Yurie grinned. "I've never been ice skating before."

"Being from Sinnoh, it's a common hobby of ours," Michika responded. "Let's dance! Grassy Glide!"

"Rapid Spin!"

The two Pokémon skated across the stage, colliding into one another and separating like tops doing battle. Squirtle was able to deflect most of the damage, because he had more control on the ice, and he managed to hit and retreat before Bulbasaur could figure out a proper attack method.

"How wonderful! The two Pokémon are neck and neck! Squirtle outspeeds Bulbasaur, but every successful strike from Grassy Glide is a dangerous one!" the announcer yelled.

_Not much time left, and if we continue like this, then we won't be able to move ahead on points,_ Yurie thought. _And I have to make a call before Michika does._

"How do you see this panning out?" Seshiru asked. "With only a minute left and their points even, do you think it's possible to tie?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Yurie's got this."

"Keep spinning, but use Iron Tail!" Yurie ordered.

Squirtle never stopped turning, but he popped his small tail from his shell. The tail started to glow with a metallic energy, and it hardened. Squirtle, now with less control, moved across the field at an erratic rate, smashing his body into Bulbasaur. The Grass-type was tossed into the air, and she landed hard onto the icy stage. She tried to stand up but had no grip, instantly falling flat onto her stomach.

Then, the buzzer sounded. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard, finding that Yurie had inched ahead of Michika at the last second. Yurie and Squirtle's faces came up on the board, and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Your winner of the first Viridian City Winter Contest of the season is Little Miss Yurie!" the announcer yelled.

"Yes!" Logan cheered. "That's number four!"

Michika sighed and then slowly made her way onto the ice. She picked up Bulbasaur in her arms and then held her close. "You did great. Next time, we won't lose! I promise!"

"Bulba," the Pokémon uttered with a hint of disappointment.

Yurie and Squirtle made their way to the winner's podium where she took her spot next to the announcer. She was handed over the green and white ribbon before holding it in the air. Squirtle jumped on her back and then posed on her shoulders, making the crowd cheer once again.

When everything had calmed down, Logan and Seshiru went to the backroom to meet with Yurie and Michika, who were changing into their regular clothes. Michika hadn't changed much though, going from her long-sleeved blue shirt to a long-sleeved black one. Her skirt remained the same.

"You both did great!" Logan exclaimed excitedly. "Yurie, you're so strong this year!"

"I loved watching you two battle," Seshiru said. "I'm kind of jealous that I've never had a rivalry that intense."

Michika smiled at Yurie and scratched the back of her head. "Well, we're not just rivals. We're friends! Yurie was the first person to be nice to me in Hoenn!"

"And it's because of Michika that I wanted to become a coordinator!" Yurie admired her new ribbon. "And I'm glad that I did!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thanks to pokemonking0924 for 1) his OC, Kitty, and 2) ensuring that I now have 'cat puns' in my Google history. Also, it is a complete coincidence that I received Kitty **and** wrote ObaNyan in _Overcoming the Orange Islands_.

So, Yurie has her fourth ribbon! She's got one more to win! And Michika has returned! She'll stay with the group while they are in Viridian City, which will be a couple of chapters.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Well this was an interesting trek through the forest. A reunion with Hideyo, a shiny hunt, an evolution for Yurie, and a massive Butterfree migration. Overall an unforgettable day for the protagonists. __Looking forward to seeing the next contest._" - Thank you for the OC! Also, I'll never forgive you for making me write puns. Haha

wisdom-jewel - _"__I wonder how Yurie works with Gloom in the contest. It would be fun to see how she does it. Like how both of them work for either doing the Appeals or battling. It would be fun tow watch her figure it out. It would be interesting for her to accidentally catch a Beedrill and use it in a contest. Though you might have other ideas and plans. __It is good to see you bring other characters in from other stories."_ \- With the exception of Logan catching something in a few chapters, the group won't be adding any new Pokemon to their family. I want to focus on the ones they have now. That said, I do like the idea of Yurie with a Beedrill.

UKEagleClaw - "_Great chapter! A nice, easy read. I liked how the chapter unfolded. Capturing the shiny Caterpie was interesting; good idea that he had camouflaged himself in with the Weevil! And a solid end to the chapter. __Also, a very pleasant surprise to see Hideyo turn up! I thought it might have been him when reading his description, but wasn't sure you would be bringing him back, so didn't know for certain._" - I think I got the idea of writing him in on the same day we talked about a little secret project we got going on. Originally, my forest chapter had no plans.

CrescentApple - "_Cool. A wiki :O If only it was this quick finding a shiny in the game. Outside hacking I mean... It was cool to read about him again, and for a moment I thought he was going to be the samurai-looking bug catcher Ash met in the first few episodes. __I'm getting excited for the Viridian event. Will Logan try to challenge the gym leader while he is there?_" - The samurai with the Metapod, eh? I considered it! Next chapter, we'll find out their plans for Viridian City.


	41. Misaki Maguro Ramen

**Chapter 40 - Misaki Maguro Ramen**

* * *

Yurie woke up. It was early morning, and she was going to prepare breakfast for the four. She descended from the top bunk and then looked across the room where Logan had been sleeping only to find an empty bed.

"Huh?" she gasped. "Seshiru, Logan is gone!"

Seshiru opened her eyes and then slowly sat up. "Maybe he's going to the bathroom?"

"But his bed is made!"

"Oh no."

"Michika, wake up!"

The three quickly got dressed and then dashed into the Pokémon Center lobby in a panic. They were stopped by Nurse Joy, all three breathing heavily from running.

"Whoa. Whoa. What's wrong?" she asked. "Running late for something?"

"Logan! Have you seen him? He's real tall, has dark brown hair, a black hat with a Poké Ball design on the front!" Yurie exclaimed. "Black buttoned-up shirt and grey jeans; he's not good with fashion!"

Nurse Joy laughed. "He's in the back with his Pokémon. He woke up a few hours ago, and he's been training since."

"Training?" Seshiru wondered.

* * *

"Snorlax, use Headbutt! Grotle, Superpower!" Logan ordered.

Both of his Pokémon charged at one another, energy exploding from their bodies. They soon collided, but it was Snorlax's pure power that won out, sending Grotle soaring back. She landed safely in front of Logan, and she got her body down low, growling with anger.

Logan raised his arms. "Okay. Well, let's take a break!" he said.

His Pokémon relaxed and then ran back to him. They all circled him and waited for his instructions.

"Today, we're going to be battling the Viridian City Gym Leader!" he exclaimed. "I've heard that they're difficult, so we have to fight with everything that we have. The battles from here on out won't be easy, so we're going to be battling at one-hundred percent."

"You're challenging the gym leader today?" Seshiru asked, interrupting Logan's speech. The three girls exited from the Pokémon Center and walked onto the courtyard. "I highly recommend postponing your battle, Mr. Stephenson. He's very strong, and unlike the other gym leaders, he doesn't take the number of badges that you've won into account. He takes pride in his strength, and he goes all out every time."

Logan adjusted his hat. "We go all out every time too! After Yurie's win, I'm fired up! And I figured that it couldn't hurt to challenge the gym while I'm here."

Seshiru shrugged. "I guess I'll hold off on challenging the Battle Tower then."

"Go and win your seventh badge! And then tonight, let's have ramen!" Yurie exclaimed.

* * *

The Viridian Gym was one of the oldest gyms in all of Kanto. It wasn't meant to double as a school or a sports stadium like many of the other gyms. It was small with a domed roof and the walls were made of thick wood. Logan entered, and similarly to the gym in Pewter, he was immediately on the field. There were no stands for his friends to sit.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym," a voice called. The lights suddenly flashed, revealing a teenage boy on the other side of the field. He wore beige baggy pants and a green leather jacket. His hair was brown and spiked forward, but no amount of hair gel could keep it all up, making some of it fall in front of his eyes.

"My name is Logan Stephenson, and I'm here to challenge for my seventh badge," Logan said.

The boy grinned. "Seventh, huh? Okay. I'm Midori. I'm the ultimate gym leader. I should warn you, Logan, I don't take it easy on any of my opponents. Prepare to taste defeat."

The three girls worked their way along the edge of the field before taking a seat on small cushions that were provided. A referee came out from the backdoors. He wore a green polo t-shirt and held up a red and blue flag.

"The following battle will be between gym leader, Midori, and gym challenger, Logan. It will be a three on three Pokémon battle, and a winner will be decided when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may make substitutions," he announced.

Midori thought for a moment. He reached for his belt and grabbed a Poké Ball before throwing it out onto the field. A Pokémon familiar to Logan emerged. It was dark orange with wings. On the tip of its tail was a flame that burned brightly.

Logan scanned it with his Pokédex. "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color."

Logan put his Pokédex in his back pocket and examined the Pokémon closely, thinking over his options. "Alrighty then! Electabuzz, you're up!"

Electabuzz materialized from his Dark Ball and then thumped his chest. He glared at Charizard, trying to get a good read of the Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

Midori laughed. "The match has begun. Let me show you how serious I am about winning!" He reached his hand into the color of his shirt and pulled out a necklace. The pendant had a familiar glow to it. It was an orange marble with what looked to be a DNA strand in the middle. "Charizard, mega evolve!"

His Charizard roared and then began to surge with energy. The energy surrounded him in a perfect circle, creating a cocoon. He took his new powerful form and then the cocoon exploded, revealing a lankier Charizard, now with three horns on the back of his head. He howled, and the air shifted, suddenly becoming humid.

"Mega evolution? No way," Logan muttered.

"Its bond with its Trainer is the source of its power. It boasts speed and maneuverability greater than that of a jet fighter," his Pokédex buzzed from his back pocket.

Seshiru sat back. She was baffled by Charizard's new form, never having seen it before.

"I actually know who you are, Logan," he said. "I saw you perform in the Ever Grande Conference, and the whole East witnessed you and other competitors use a technique called mega evolution. Up until then, it had only been used in Kalos, and no one believed that the stones were around these parts. I scoured Kanto for my own mega stone, and now my Charizard is the strongest he's ever been. I've been waiting for this battle for a while. When I found out that you and some of the others from the Ever Grande Conference were coming to Kanto, I could hardly contain my excitement. So, let's battle with everything we've got, Logan! Show me your true power!"

Logan scratched the back of his head. "That's quite the speech, but actually, I don't have any Pokémon capable of mega evolving right now."

Midori looked taken aback. "I-uh-okay. Well, show me what you're capable of, Logan! I love a good underdog story!"

"Electabuzz, don't hold back! We can win this!" Logan exclaimed.

"Electaboo!" his Pokémon responded while pounding his chest.

"Electro Ball! Hit 'em hard!"

"Block it with Dragon Pulse!" Midori ordered. He ran his fingers through his bangs and then snapped his fingers.

The two Pokémon jumped into the air and unleashed their attacks onto the field. The ball of electricity crashed into the ball of arcane energy, causing a small explosion of smoke. The attacks were roughly even in power.

"Fire Blast!" Midori yelled.

Charizard roared and took a deep breath. A blast of thick flames bellowed from his mouth, racing across the battlefield.

"Protect!" Logan commanded.

Electabuzz fell back to the ground and instantly stuck his hands up. The blue forcefield formed around his body just in time, keeping him safe from the dangerous flames.

"Perfect! Iron Tail!"

Electabuzz lowered his arms and got on all fours. He dashed forward and twisted his body around, slamming his iron-hard tail directly into Charizard's ribcage. The Fire-type took the attack without flinching, and he grinned, sending shivers down Electabuzz's spine.

"Knock him back with Air Slash!" Midori commanded while sticking his hand out.

Charizard's wings started to glow with white energy. He flapped them once, whipping air directly at Electabuzz. The Electric-type was lifted off of his feet and then flung backward. He landed on his back and started to roll to get back to his feet, but before Logan could give his order, Midori yelled.

"Hyper Beam!"

Charizard's neck recoiled before he unleashed the multi-colored beam. It tore up the field and blasted Electabuzz before he could bring up the forcefield again. His body was shot into the air, and he collided with the wall behind Logan. He slumped to the ground with no indication that he'd stand back up again soon.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" the referee declared. He looked at Logan. "Would the challenger like to forfeit?"

Logan had been recovering Electabuzz when the referee asked. He paused and glared. "Of course not! I'm not a quitter!"

The referee nodded and then waved his flag. "The match will continue!"

Midori laughed. "I take my job as gym leader pretty seriously, Logan. I've studied you and some of your buddies. You're familiar with Kato Yuta, right?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. We battled in the Ever Grande Conference."

"He's challenged me twice now and lost both times," Midori said. "The kid even used his own mega evolution in his rematch and couldn't get the job done."

Seshiru clenched her fist. "I'm starting to remember my battle with this guy. One of the toughest hurdles I ever had. He was the seventh badge I earned, and he really wasn't happy with that. I had to battle him five times."

"Five times?" Yurie asked.

Logan pulled the grey and dark blue ball from his belt and held it tightly. "Let me ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Kawahara Haruto. Have you battled him?"

Midori grinned. "Yeah. Couldn't even defeat a single one of my Pokémon. Boy, he got angry."

Yurie tensed up. _Haruto too? I hope Logan can figure something out._

Logan breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. "We'll be okay. I have faith in my Pokémon. Snorlax, it's on you!"

Logan's largest Pokémon materialized from her ball. She smacked her belly and scratched it while looking over towards Charizard, no hint of fear on her face.

"Charizard has to recharge for a while! Snorlax, use Rock Slide!" Logan directed.

Snorlax stomped one of her massive feet on the field, cracking it. Stones came up from the ground and using telepathy, she flung them forward. Charizard was unable to move, but he took the attacks without trying to budge. The rocks piled on top of him, filling Midori's side of the field with smoke.

"While he's trapped, use High Horsepower!"

"Snor!" Snorlax called back. She started to march forward, slowly gaining speed. She created orange energy at her feet, and soon, she was engulfed with it. She charged and dove into the smoke, crashing into Charizard and the pile of rocks.

Everyone waited to see the results of the two attacks, but Midori's smile never faded. When the smoke cleared, Snorlax stepped away from the rocks, looking down at them in disbelief. Charizard stood up straight, moving the rocks off of his wings. He cracked his neck and then chortled.

"I can't believe it," Logan muttered.

"Fire Blast!"

Without giving Logan or Snorlax a chance to counter, Charizard unleashed the flames, connecting directly with Snorlax's belly. Snorlax didn't roll backward, but she was forced to take a few steps, and eventually, she started to slide across the ground.

"Snorlax, try Rock Slide!" Logan ordered. _How is he still able to fight? He's gotta be similar to Emboar's level._

Snorlax smashed her foot into the ground again and prepared to fling the rocks forward, but Midori had something else in mind.

"Dragon Pulse! Don't let up!"

Charizard took into the air before unleashing the ball of arcane energy down towards Snorlax. It exploded once it reached her, putting her attack to a stop. She dropped her stones and then bent forward slightly.

Logan clenched his fists. "Headbutt! Get in close!"

"We'll fight back with Air Slash!"

Snorlax charged before putting a lot of power into her legs. She jumped into the air, ready to collide with Charizard as hard as she could. Charizard flapped his wings, sending out the gale of energy. It slammed into Snorlax, but only slowed her down slightly. She continued forward, hitting Charizard directly in the stomach and tossing him to the ground.

"Now, Heavy Slam!" Logan ordered, seeing an opportunity to make full use of the attack.

Snorlax twisted and put her arms onto her chest. She froze up and then fell, her back facing towards the ground.

"Fire Blast!" Midori commanded, his smile never leaving his face. He winked and then snapped.

Charizard jutted his head around and released the flames once again. He didn't let up and roared, increasing the power of his attack. It blasted into Snorlax's back, and to the surprise of almost everyone in the room, stopped her from falling. Charizard quickly jumped backward and ceased his fire, letting Snorlax hit the ground.

Logan's heart stopped when the referee raised his flag.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

Logan was still, and it took him a few moments to withdraw Snorlax. When he finally did, he sighed and thought over his next options.

"Would the challenger like to forfeit?" the referee asked once more.

Logan shook his head. "No! I don't forfeit! Has anyone ever forfeited?"

Midori crossed his arms. "Some trainers understand when they're over their heads. A couple of weeks ago, a boy named Sora forfeited. It saved him quite a bit of humiliation."

_Sora has lost too? I can't believe this. Midori is way above any other gym leader I've ever fought. He's not battling to test my Pokémon like the others do. He's battling to keep me from entering the Indigo Conference._

"It's not too late to retreat and come back at a better time," Midori said. "There's no shame."

Logan slowly shook his head. "I'll ask you one more question. Maleah Kalani, has she challenged your gym yet?"

"Ah, the King of Kanto," Midori said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah. She's challenged me."

"How did she fare?"

"Same fate as the rest of your friends, buddy."

Logan looked up towards the ceiling. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down his cheeks. "This'll be different. We're not going to give up. I believe in my Pokémon! We've come a long way as a team, and we can win!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Logan responded. He grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. "Charmeleon, let's go!"

Charmeleon appeared from the white light and howled while releasing a small spout of flames from his mouth. Once he caught Charizard's glance, he froze up and lowered his head.

Midori laughed. "You must have a lot of faith then! There's no way that your Charmeleon is going to beat my Mega Charizard. And even if he did, he'd have no chance at defeating my remaining two Pokémon."

"We'll show you! Dragon Pulse!"

"Use your own Dragon Pulse, Charizard!"

The two Pokémon released their attacks. The balls of arcane fire swirled together, but it was Charizard's that won out, turning Charmeleon's into nothing but smoke. Charmeleon had enough wherewithal to duck under the oncoming attack, but it exploded when it hit the ground behind him, cloaking him with smoke.

"Fire Spin!" Logan yelled.

"Char!"

Charizard and Midori were too preoccupied with laughing to notice Logan's command. Charmeleon unleashed swirling flames from his mouth. They spun along the ground before catching Charizard and surrounding him. He was taken by surprise and then sucked into the fire, which did minimal damage.

"Thunder Punch!" Logan ordered, not wanting to miss the chance to strike.

Charmeleon ran from the smoke and lifted his claw into the air. It started to crackle with electricity, and when he was within range, he swung, decking Charizard in the jaw. For the first time in the battle, Charizard looked genuinely concerned as he stumbled over.

"Fire Blast, Charizard!" Midori commanded with his usual snap.

Charmeleon was too close for Logan to direct him to dodge. He knew that his Pokémon wasn't strong enough to properly deflect it either, so he went with his instinct. "Dragon Pulse! Put all you have into it!"

The two attacks connected and mixed. It was natural flames versus arcane energy, but once again, Charizard's attack was too strong. The flames overtook the purple energy and then blasted directly into Charmeleon. The smaller Fire-type was tossed into the air. His body cracked against the field with a sickening _thud_, making everyone go silent.

"Charmeleon," Logan muttered. He wanted to run on the field and retrieve his Pokémon. He took a step forward, but then Charmeleon started to stir. Logan stopped and watched in awe as Charmeleon got back to his feet. Steam was now radiating off of his body, and his eyes glowed red.

"Char!" he cried out.

_That's Blaze. He's on his last legs, but all of his Fire-type attacks are going to be stronger. We can still win if we don't get hit,_ Logan thought. "Fire Spin!"

Charmeleon howled before he unleashed the flames from his mouth. Instead of the flames swirling, they shot in a smooth line with more concentrated power. They blasted into Charizard, making the larger Pokémon stumble backward.

"He's learned Flamethrower," Logan muttered. He looked at Charizard who was also on his last legs. "Don't give in, Charmeleon! One more Flamethrower!"

"Use your last Fire Blast!" Midori commanded, his expression much more serious. He forgot to snap, now focused solely on the battle.

Fire bellowed from the two prideful Pokémon's mouths and connected in the middle of the field. For one moment, it appeared like they were even, but that feeling was fleeting, as Charizard's Fire Blast took over. It absorbed Flamethrower and then continued down the field, engulfing Charmeleon. Charmeleon howled from the pain, and when the fire disappeared, he collapsed. He choked out some smoke, looked up at Charizard, and then closed his eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! Midori is the victor!"

The energy from Charizard's mega stone surged, and the Fire-type returned to his original form. He fell to one knee and breathed heavily before allowing Midori to withdraw him.

Midori put his hand on his hip and looked at his Poké Ball closely. It had some rust on the hinges and a lot of its shine had faded from time. "Logan, you didn't do great today. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. You're not the same trainer that I watched on television. I want to battle you again someday, but I want you to come back once you've earned your seventh badge. Then, and only then, will I accept your challenge."

Logan withdrew Charmeleon and attached the Poké Ball to his belt. He looked towards his friends. Yurie and Michika both had looks of concern on their faces. Seshiru appeared focused, her eyes closed and arms folded. She shook her head and then sighed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, it looks like the Viridian City Gym Leader is too much for everyone. Midori is an important character in the stories that I've been writing. We'll get more into him as we go along. For now, it looks like Logan is gonna have to head off to Cinnabar Island.

But first, we need a little bit of necessary reflection and a Battle Frontier challenge! Next chapter is going to be a very important one!

I've started using a tool to help me check my grammar, so if there are certain spellings and such that I don't usually use (ironhard is now iron-hard and backwards is now backward), it's because I'm trying to improve my grammar.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Yurie reunited with an old friend and rival plus they now have four ribbons each. __The grand festival is getting closer and hope to see these two face off during the competition. Glad you liked my OC Kitty she turned out just like I imagined, although Logan hates the cat puns she makes. __Hope Kitty returns for another chapter someday, I would love to see Logan's react to more puns from her._" - It's something for me to consider! I did enjoy writing Logan's reactions to her puns. I wonder if Cyan would be more receptive.

pokestets23 - "_Love Michika! Kitty...well I am with Logan...but unique OC. I could see her doing well with the Kalos region or Unova._" - Michika is based off of one of my friends in Japan, so I love her too! Haha

UKEagleClaw - "_Was guessing Michika was going to show up just before she did. Nice to see her back. __Enjoyable humour before the semi-final matches. Especially the boyfriend bit, haha. __That Kitty character was . . . unique, to say the least! Very good OC, though. Very much liked the humour and added a different comedic twist to the battle. I can imagine her developing into Crazy Cat Lady with all the felines in the Pokémon world at her disposal in the not-so-distant future! :P __Nice final battle too. Always nice to see starter Pokémon collide and the ice was a cool (pun intended) twist; I think I can hear Logan shouting again, haha._" - Please don't give pokemonking0924 any ideas. Also yeah. Logan hates any and all puns.

wisdom-jewel - "_I like how Yurie used Gloom and Squirtle. And Kitty is annoying but I wonder if she will show up later on._" - I haven't decided yet, but there may be room for her down the line.

CrescentApple - "_This is another thing I noticed about your writing. You take a character(like Michika), or a concept(Neo Rocket), introduce it in the story, then wait a while before reintroducing it again, or in just small parts here and there. I personally think that is very hard to do, and it makes the story feel more expansive. Yurie narrated about Michika a few time in this story and finally meet her again. And it feels legit like they haven't seen each other in so long and their happiness is infectious! Michika has a Bulbasaur, that knows grassy glide... did she get this Bulbasaur from Honey?_" - I try to write in characters or concepts in kind of a pattern. I think it's simply good storytelling to introduce a concept in a digestible way and then expand on it in-depth later on. Neo Rocket is a big example of this.


	42. Kaigun Curry

**Chapter 41 - Kaigun Curry**

* * *

"I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so. You shouldn't be having your battles out of convenience. Midori is without a doubt the strongest gym leader in Kanto, maybe even the whole world. You should have waited," Seshiru lectured.

"I get that now."

"And not just that, but you've been making bad judgment calls for the past few battles. First, it was with Takeshi and Electabuzz, and now Midori and Charmeleon. You had a better option in Nidoking, and you just flat out ignored it, and for what? Stop thinking with your emotions, and start thinking with your head."

"I know."

"I get that you love to battle defensively, and you like the idea of coming back strong after exposing an opponent's weakness, because it creates this perfect underdog story for you, but that won't cut it in a tournament battle. And it won't cut it with those who have no weaknesses like Midori."

Logan didn't respond.

"If, and I stress _if_, you make it to the Indigo Plateau, you won't win by being brash, you won't win with your emotions, and you don't get second chances, so you won't win by coming back."

Yurie, who wasn't sure what to say, finally spoke up. "Seshiru, maybe you're being a little harsh."

"No, I'm not."

"Maybe you are," Yurie said, slightly more aggressive this time.

"No, she's not," Logan said quietly. "I made a mistake; I made a lot of mistakes. If I make it to the Indigo Plateau, I can't continue to make those kinds of mistakes. I have to think clearly. I have to be quick on my judgment. I can't continue to let my Pokémon get hurt for the sake of building a strategy. I have to do better. When I was initially building my team in Kanto, I thought that all of my Pokémon were problematic and that's why I was struggling, but I need to come to terms with the fact that I have to improve as a trainer. It's not my Pokémon; it's me."

"We all can improve," Michika added with a smile. "No one is perfect!"

Logan grabbed his bag and then stood up. "I'm gonna take the day off today. No training. No battling. I just need to go for a walk and be with my thoughts."

Seshiru nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'm going to go fishing while there's still a chance. The weather report said rain today, so there will be a lot of Water-types to catch."

"And I guess that we have some catching up to do!" Michika exclaimed while putting her arm around Yurie's shoulders.

"You gonna be okay, Logan?" Yurie asked.

Logan didn't respond. He instead simply waved his hand before walking out of the Pokémon Center, leaving the three girls to themselves.

* * *

**Egawa Seshiru**

Seshiru sat down on the Hakone Bridge and cast her line. Her _bobber_ plopped in the small flowing river below, frightening the Poliwag and making them scatter. Poliwrath sat next to her with his legs crossed and his mitten-like palms on his knees.

"You remember this area, Poliwrath? I ventured through Viridian City a couple of times when I was traveling as a rookie. This bridge is famous in Viridian, and I wanted my first Pokémon that I ever caught to be right here. If I couldn't have Squirtle for my starter, then I was going to darn guarantee that I had my perfect first catch. Eevee and I came here all the way from Fuschia. We had fished and battled together many times, but I was yet to throw a single Poké Ball. She was so strong already."

"I cast my line and waited. Eventually, I felt one of the hardest tugs I've ever felt. I thought that I was going to get pulled from the bridge and fall into the water. I thought that I had reeled in something massive like Kyogre. But no, it was a little Poliwag; it was a little Poliwag with so much sass that I instantly fell in love. It made waiting for all of that time for my perfect catch worth it."

"You almost escaped though, and you gave Eevee quite the run for our money. But, we did it; we caught you. And it was all here. That battle changed my life and reaffirmed for me that Water-type Pokémon are the best. There are no questions about it. That little Poliwag changed my life. That Poliwag has been there since, refusing to leave my side in any situation. He's always my go-to Pokémon when I'm lost, and I can count on him with any task, big or small."

"You were there for all of my big moments. You were there for my first catch, my first gym badge, my first league tournament. You were there whenever I finally found Lapras. And you were there when I faced off against Zapdos."

"You were there when I evolved Eevee."

"And you were there when I released her."

"And you were there when she passed on."

"I miss her so very much."

"But, I know that as long as I have you and Kingler and Quagsire and Floatzel, it'll all be okay. Vaporeon lives on in our battles; she lives on in our hearts. We'll never forget her."

The clouds in the distance rumbled, shaking the sky with thunder.

"Looks like rain," Seshiru muttered as her cheeks were slowly streaked with tears.

* * *

**Kawahara Yurie and Imamura Michika**

"You always know the best food to eat!" Michika exclaimed. "I would have never thought to go out for kaigun curry! I would've just eaten at the Pokémon Center!"

Yurie removed the spoon from her mouth and held it out. "I don't mess around when it comes to food! I'm writing a book, ya know!"

"A book?"

"About the food of Kanto! It's not a very long book, but it's a book!"

"Wow!"

"So, tell me! How has your adventure been so far? You said that you've been doing contests in smaller arenas! I'm interested!" Yurie asked. She scooped up some of the curry sauce, chicken, and rice onto her spoon and stuck it all in her mouth.

"Well, I've won four ribbons so far. I've competed in small places like Wisteria Town, Terracotta Town, Silver Town, O-Hina Town, and Dark City! That place was scary! How about you? I was reading some of the news. You and Omori, eh?"

Yurie's shoulders slumped.

"Just kidding! I know all about him! He tried to do the same thing with me. I get where he's coming from, but I'm not interested in the glamorous side of Pokémon contests," Michika said. "He understands the business side of it all more than I ever could."

"He's really annoying, but I don't think he's a bad guy," Yurie said. "But yeah. Really annoying. Have you made plans for after the Kanto Grand Festival? It's only a couple of months away."

"I'm going back to Sinnoh!" she exclaimed. "I miss Sinnoh's weather and climate. I kind of want to give up coordinating so I can work at my family's tea shop!"

Yurie nodded. "I get what you're feeling! I wanted to work with my mom back home at the flower shop, but she refused to let me. I even studied flower language and proper bouquet arrangement."

"Well, I think she made the right call with you, Yurie. You're an excellent Pokémon trainer. I'm sure you'd do great at anything you'd want to! You could even go after badges."

"I have no interest in that," Yurie said. "I'd like some of your tea sometime though!"

"Come to Sinnoh after the grand festival, and I'll gladly make you a cup!"

"Sinnoh, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll think about it," Yurie said. "My dad's from Sinnoh. He lives there now, I believe."

"You can visit him!"

"Not sure if I want to."

"Oh."

"But if I do go, then to your tea shop is the first place I'll go!" Yurie said, laughing nervously. "I have been thinking pretty hard on where I want to go next. Logan recently told us that he's going to stop traveling when the Indigo Conference wraps up, and that's left me a little bit confused."

"Why so?"

"I imagined that we'd be together for a lot longer. It's hard to imagine adventuring without Logan because he's been there since day one. We've trained together and supported each other for a year and a half now. It's hard to think about being alone."

"Is it hard to think about being alone, or is hard to think about being without Logan?"

Yurie sat back and crossed her arms. "That's a good question. No offense to Seshiru, but things would still feel off if it were just me and her. But maybe it'll be healthy."

"Can I ask you a question, and I want you to be as honest as you possibly can."

"Okay."

"Do you have romantic feelings for Logan?"

"Huh?"

"Like, I tease you about it, but really, do you? Or do you see him as an older brother of sorts?"

Yurie had been struggling with her feelings about it since she talked to Seshiru in Celadon City many months ago. And then after her encounter with Maleah at the King of Kanto Tournament, everything started to become more clear in her mind.

"Yes. Yes, I have romantic feelings for him."

"_Yappari!_" Michika exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. "I knew it! So, I think that you're bummed out because when Logan goes home but you continue your journey, you'll both be in very different areas. I think you're afraid that he'll forget about you, or even worse, that you'll forget about him!"

Yurie scrunched her hands up, going white in the knuckles. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe he'll find some cute girl in Unova. Maybe I'll find a handsome boy in Hoenn. Maybe these two years of adventuring will become nothing but memories. And that scares me."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"Love? Love's a strong word."

"Okay, do you think he's crushing on you? Well?"

"I think there's a chance that he has feelings for me, but he's hard to read especially when he's so focused on training."

"If you both really love each other, then there's no way that you'll forget, and one day, you'll see each other again! That much I know! Distance makes the heart grow fonder! And if it doesn't, then you don't really love him, and it's just a childish crush!"

Yurie was close to tears. "I've missed you so much."

"If you could give him a flower to symbolize your feelings, what would you give him?"

Yurie thought for a moment. "The sunflower."

"The sunflower? Seems like an oddly big flower to give someone."

"There are smaller versions."

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'I only look at you.' I think it's how I feel."

"That's beautiful!"

The cafe slightly rumbled from the thunder in the distance.

"It looks like rain," Yurie said quietly.

* * *

**Logan Stephenson**

"I'm sorry for putting you in that situation, buddy," Logan said. He and Charmeleon were roaming the streets of Viridian City, and they were nearing the edge of Route 22. Thunder sounded in the distance, but the sky was still bright and blue above them.

"Char?" the Fire-type wondered.

Logan sighed. "You only evolved into Charmeleon a few weeks ago. You're probably not entirely used to battling in your new form, and not only that, but I can tell that you're still the shy Pokémon that you've always been."

"Meleon."

"But that's not a bad thing! I don't want you to change who you are deep down. I want to help you get over your shyness. But throwing you into battles that we're both very ill-equipped for is not the best way to do that," he said.

"Char-Charmeleon."

"When I was born, I had inner ear problems. I couldn't hear properly, and they had to do surgery on me. It made my ears super sensitive to sound and when water would get in my ears, it hurt."

"Char."

"I imagine that you understand the damage that water can do. Anyways, my dad thought that the best way to get over the pain would be to dive right into it, literally. He tried to teach me to swim, but I was afraid because of the pain. He thought that if I learned to swim and learned to deal with the pain of the water, I'd get used to it. One day, he just threw me into the pool."

"Charmeleon?"

"It hurt. It hurt so much. I screamed and sucked in water. I almost drowned. Luckily, my dad could swim, and he saved me. But, I never forgot that pain. I never forgot what it was like to just be thrown into the pool."

"Meleon."

"I still can't swim to this day. I'm not afraid of water anymore. I love Mantine Surfing and stuff like that. But I can't swim, and I'm not sure if I'll ever learn to swim."

The clouds rumbled, and the sky began to get darker.

"What I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't put you into something if you're not comfortable with it. I shouldn't try to force you into situations when you're afraid. If I throw you into the deep end when you're not ready, then maybe you'll never be ready. I want to work together with you so we can become as strong as possible. But, it's going to be a slow process, and that's okay."

A small droplet of rain hit Logan in the nose, bringing the trainer's attention to the sky. He sighed and readjusted his hat. The rain started to pick up slightly, and Charmeleon adjusted his tail to protect the flame from the rain.

"Looks like rain," Logan muttered. He pulled his Poké Ball from his belt. "Wanna get back in?"

Charmeleon shook his head vigorously.

"Then we run!"

The two dashed into Route 22 and ran towards a group of trees while the rain poured down hard. They quickly found their cover under the trees, and Logan removed his black button-up shirt before hanging it up in one of the branches.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for throwing you in when you're afraid, Charmeleon," he said while adjusting the sleeves on his shirt so they wouldn't crinkle when they dried. "If you want to leave my team, then I understand. But, if I've done something to hurt you, then I want to give you the option."

Charmeleon stared off into the pouring rain and remained still. After a while of thought, he moved his tail so that it was positioned under Logan's shirt at a safe enough distance. It gave the shirt heat, but it wasn't close enough to set it on fire.

"Char-Charmeleon!" his Pokémon answered before giving Logan a thumbs up.

Logan sighed with relief. "That's great! I promise I'll do better! We'll work hard but not overwork!" He reached towards his shirt without looking, but his hand only found air. He moved his head, and his shirt was no longer where it had been. He looked around, finding the shirt hanging on another low branch five feet away.

"Char?"

"I don't know," he muttered quietly.

Then, in the corner of his eye, Logan saw a small pink creature with a long tail. He quickly spun around, but the creature disappeared just a fast, almost giving Logan the illusion that it was never there.

Logan put his hands on his hips. "Huh? Funny. I could have sworn I saw something." He grabbed his shirt from the branch and then smiled at Charmeleon. "Maybe a Gastly or something?"

Charmeleon cocked his head to the side. He had seen the Pokémon clear as day.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This might be one of my new favorite chapters. At the very least, it's one of the most important chapters for _Healing in Hoenn/Kickin' It In Kanto_. What are your thoughts?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Man this gym leader is tough and he got inspired by Logan and his friends during the Hoenn league to learn mega evolution. This guy was tough before mega evolution and none of Logan's rivals have been unable to defeat him. Since Midori has a mega Charizard y when Logan's Charmeleon evolves maybe it'll mega evolve into Charizard X. Can't wait to see what happens next time. __Stay tuned for the next Kickin' it in Kanto (Dragon Ball ending)._" - I read the ending statement like it was from Dragon Ball. Haha

Kunoichi69 - "_Logan put up a good fight but it just wasn't enough to beat that mega Charizard Y. In fact none of his rivals could put a dent in this gym leaders team. If he wants to stand a chance he'll probably need to pull all the stops maybe get a new mega Pokémon or the exclusive z crystal for Snorlax, well after he gets his seventh badge. __But first he's probably going to drown his sorrows with a lot of Ramen just like in Naruto._" - I think he's more likely to drown himself in pizza! He already has the Z Crystal for Snorlax (got it from Maleah), but she first needs to learn Giga Impact.

CrescentApple - "_That was a little unexpected. I figured at least Giovani or his daughter would be Gym leader. Midori... cant figure out who this guy is, but woah is he extremely strong. If what he claims is true, he is even stronger last time Seshiru herself fought him. I noticed the way he narrates his victory sort of hints the difficulty of each win. Sora was easiest, but Yuta he claimed "couldn't defeat a single one of my pokemon." That tells me he took Yuta seriously enough to switch out his pokemon? But then it would be considered a loss on the gym leader's part... gah, I'm overthinking it! __The battle was great in of itself. I figured Logan wouldn't win, but it will be great to read the rematch._" - As for Yuta and Haruto, their battles were basically the same as Logan's. Midori didn't withdraw any Pokemon. He just swept their teams with Charizard.

wisdom-jewel - "_That's interesting that about Midori. And I love that he would assumed that Logan would have a Pokemon that would Mega evolved. Though this knocks Logan done a few notces but its good. He knows his rivals are having a hard time winning against Midori and now he knows where he stands._" - I think he assumed so because almost all other trainers have experienced Pokemon with them at all times (like Haruto and Steelix/Blaziken).

pokestets23 - "_Midori is a tough one. Logan's time is coming. I can feel it._" - *sings John Cena's theme song*


	43. Namashirasu Don

**Chapter 42 - Namashirasu Don**

* * *

The four had finally left Viridian City and were now on their way towards Seshiru's next Battle Frontier challenge.

"The Battle Tower," she exclaimed while pointing towards a large glass building in the distance. It wasn't a wide building, but it was tall enough to touch the sky.

"Every region has a variant of the battle tower, so I'm interested to see what this is like," Logan said.

"Even Unova?" Yurie asked.

Logan crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, but they were in the process of building it when I was there. They were calling it the Battle Subway. Interesting place."

"The tower is home to hundreds of trainers and challengers, but today, I'm only going to battle with one. When the Battle Frontier comes to Kanto, this is one of the places where they host it," Seshiru explained while they walked towards the large tower.

"I've never seen a Battle Frontier battle before!" Michika exclaimed. "And I'll get to see Seshiru battle for the first time! I'm excited."

The group entered the tower through the sliding doors and they walked towards the counter. There were dozens of people in the lobby who were giving items to their Pokémon, conversing with one another, or trading.

"How can I help you today?" the man behind the counter asked. "Are you here for the 100 Battle Extravaganza?"

"One hundred battles?" Logan asked. "That sounds ridiculous."

"You can earn battle points which can be used to buy things like protein or iron for your Pokémon. Are you interested?" the man asked.

Logan shook his head. "No thank you. Sounds complicated."

"I'm here to battle with the Frontier Brain," Seshiru exclaimed.

The man peered over the counter and the short girl. "You?"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. My name is Egawa Seshiru, and I'm challenging the Battle Frontier."

"That's adorable," the man said condescendingly.

"Are you judging me by my size?" Seshiru asked, now slightly red in the face.

"Is she your little sister or something?" he asked towards Michika, who was two years younger than Seshiru.

"Look, buddy! I may be small, but I pack more punch than King Hippowdon! I'm serious about challenging the Frontier Brain."

"She is," a soft voice said. The group turned to find a girl, no older than Logan, standing behind the man. She wore a fancy dress suit and her dyed purple hair was curled. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Come with me, Seshiru."

The group followed the girl into the tower. They walked onto a massive battlefield with hundreds of seats for spectators to sit. It was empty though, so Logan, Yurie, and Michika could sit wherever they wanted.

"My name is Lila," the girl said. "I'm the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower." She messed with her poofy hair slightly. "I've heard some stories about you, Seshiru. You're quite strong. You specialize in Water-types, correct?"

Seshiru nodded. "Yes."

Lila smiled. "I admire a trainer who sticks to using Pokémon that they cherish. I too have a specialty. Today's battle will be a three on three battle. Neither one of us is allowed to use substitutions. Is that okay?"

"You make the rules."

"I guess so. I'm excited."

The two walked to their trainer's boxes and then waited for a referee to walk to the stand. The referee was a small girl, no taller than Seshiru. She waved two pink flags into the air.

"The following battle will be between Salon Maiden, Lila, and challenger, Seshiru. It will be a single battle, three on three. Begin!"

"I'll start with one of my most trusted Pokémon, Alakazam!" she shouted while throwing her Poké Ball forward.

Her Pokémon was a lanky yellow creature with a long mustache. It held two spoons in its hands which it held out like weapons.

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"I battled with a Kadabra when I challenged Sabrina. That was challenging. I wonder how Seshiru will fare against its evolved form."

She rotated her shoulder before grabbing her Poké Ball. "So, you battle with Psychic-types? That eliminates one of my key Pokémon. But it's okay. We'll still find a way to beat you! Floatzel, let's do this!" she yelled.

Floatzel emerged, did a spin on her back before landing on her feet, and then growling at Alakazam.

"We'll start!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Use Rain Dance!"

Lila didn't give a command to her Pokémon. Instead, she remained still. However, as though he received a command, Alakazam nodded.

Floatzel howled while she raised her arms into the air. She unleashed a ball of mist from her mouth. It exploded once it collided with the ceiling, creating artificial clouds. It then began to rain on the field.

Meanwhile, Alakazam focused his energy into one of his fists. When he had created enough power, he quickly moved across the field, ready to strike.

"Aqua Tail!" Seshiru commanded.

Now filled with energy because of the rain, Floatzel whipped her tails around. The two attacks clashed, and there was a small explosion of energy. Both Pokémon were thrown back to their respective sides of the field.

Lila grinned. "So, Floatzel's ability is Swift Swim? She'll be very fast while it's raining then."

"You figured that one out quickly," Seshiru muttered.

"I'm observant."

"Observe this! Ice Fang!" Seshiru directed.

Floatzel slid across the increasingly slippery field, but when she made it to Lila's side, she suddenly was forced to stop by psychic energy. Alakazam's eyes started to glow, and then Floatzel was tossed backward. She did a backflip and landed safely, but she did appear agitated.

"She's able to battle without giving commands," Yurie said.

"No, she's giving commands," Logan exclaimed. "She's giving them commands telepathically."

"How do you know?" Michika asked.

"Call it trainer's intuition. After my battle with Natsume in Saffron City, I've grown a bit wary of Psychic-type trainers. As soon as Lila chose Alakazam for her partner, I knew that we'd have some sort of telepathic shenanigans going on," he explained.

"I hope Seshiru can figure it out," Yurie said. "But even if she does, what is she supposed to do with that info?"

"If you don't know your opponent's command, how can you respond defensively?" Michika questioned.

Lila smiled and then cocked her head slightly, looking at Seshiru with a devilish look in her eye.

Alakazam then stuck his hands out, and his spoons started to glow. He lunged one hand forward in a sporadic motion, unleashing a psychedelic beam from the spoon.

"Dodge it!" Seshiru ordered.

Using her increased speed, Floatzel was able to duck under and weave around the beam.

"Now Earthquake!"

Floatzel then took into the air before crashing down with her thick legs. The field shook, and Alakazam stopped moving. He was forced to the ground from the shaking, and then damage began to set in.

"Don't give them an inch! Aqua Tail!"

Floatzel used the power in her legs and then shot forward on all fours. She twisted around her body and formed the aquatic energy around her helicoptering tails. She slammed the energy into the lankier Pokémon, tossing him into the air. He landed hard on the ground in front of Lila, and everyone paused.

Lila smiled. "We'll be okay."

Alakazam then sat up, and he began to glow with bright yellow energy. He stood up straight and cracked his neck, and once the aura that he had created disappeared, his wounds appeared healed.

"Recover?!" Logan shouted. "That's not good! Earthquake and Aqua Tail now mean nothing!"

_With a move like Recover, she can simply heal her wounds repeatedly. Floatzel doesn't have that kind of luxury. If I can't defeat her quickly, then we're gonna be in an endless loop of her healing. Add the fact that she doesn't have to verbally make commands, and this is looking like it's going to be my hardest challenge yet,_ Seshiru thought.

"I've seen that look on challengers' faces before. I'm sure that you've figured out my little trick," Lila said.

"I'm observant," Seshiru retorted.

"A lot of challengers cannot figure out where to go from here, and they get flustered and make mistakes. Will that be your fate too, Seshiru?"

Seshiru smiled. "Don't think so. Aqua Tail!"

Floatzel's tails started to helicopter as she bounded across the field. She jumped into the air and swung her body around, but Alakazam dodged out of the way. He reached out his arms once again and unleashed the psychedelic beam from his spoons. The beam collided with Floatzel, knocking her to the ground.

When Alakazam came back down, he started to focus, building up energy in his fist. He chortled as he prepared his powerful attack. Then, he slid forward and raised his arm, ready to strike.

"Earthquake!" Seshiru yelled at the last second.

Floatzel was already prepared for Seshiru's command. She slammed her tails into the ground, making the area around her shake. Her tails lifted her off the field momentarily, and then she came crashing back down to the ground, slamming her legs as hard as she could. The entire field shook, and Alakazam came to a stop inches before Floatzel's face.

"Now, Ice Fang! Don't let go!" Seshiru directed.

While Alakazam was still shooken, Floatzel lunged forward and latched her maw onto Alakazam's wrist. The ice from her mouth began to crystalize and freeze over. Alakazam tried to escape, but Floatzel wouldn't give him an inch. Within thirty seconds, the Ice-type's body was entirely encased in ice. Finally, Floatzel stepped back and admired her work.

"What? No!" Lila exclaimed.

Seshiru folded her arms. "Can't use Recover if you can't move. Floatzel, finish this one off with Aqua Tail!"

Floatzel quickly spun around, slamming her tails into the iced-over Alakazam. He was tossed into the air and came crashing back to the ground, the ice exploding off of his body. He didn't bother to stand back up, and the referee made her call.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!"

"Seshiru is scary fast when she has to think on her feet," Logan said. "Even though I know most of her Pokémon and their moves, I'm not even sure if I'd be able to beat her."

Lila withdrew Alakazam and then selected her next Poké Ball. She threw it forward, and a Pokémon that the group was familiar with from the Ever Grande Conference, Metagross, materialized on the field. It scraped its iron claws against the surface of the field as it glared at Floatzel.

"Don't hold back! Hit 'em with Earthquake!" Seshiru commanded.

As Floatzel smashed her legs into the ground again, Metagross remained still. Its eyes started to glow silver, and then its body began to surge with an aura. Its entire body began to glitter and appear more polished. It took the physical attack directly, but whatever it was that it did, it was able to withstand the attack with no problem.

_Iron Defense. Not much we can do against it_, Seshiru thought. "Aqua Tail!"

Lila smiled, and then her Metagross started its next attack. The field's aura and air morphed, and Floatzel's movements were put to a stop. She was forced into the air with psychic energy.

Lila then stuck her hand out and pointed directly at Floatzel. Metagross responded by withdrawing its arms into its body and then floating into the air. It flew straight towards Floatzel and extended one of its arms. The arm started to glow with cosmic energy, and then it hammered it down onto Floatzel, mashing the Pokémon back towards the ground. Floatzel's body hit with a hard _crack_ before she went limp.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!"

"Couldn't even put up a fight," Seshiru muttered as she withdrew Floatzel. "We gotta change methods."

Then, the rain from Floatzel's first move stopped, and the artificial clouds dissipated, revealing the lights from the ceiling.

"And now we've lost that advantage," she said. She drew out her next Poké Ball and threw it forward. Quagsire emerged and smiled, almost starring past Metagross and at Lila.

"You're Quagsire is a happy one," Lila said. "But he also appears to have slightly twisted thoughts. Quite the chaotic mind, if I might add."

"I'm gonna politely ask that you stay out of my Pokémon's head," Seshiru replied. "Use Muddy Water!"

Quagsire let out a cry while he began to spin around and generate his attack. Water erupted from the ground and surrounded him. It became muddy from the dirt, and then he launched it forward, creating a massive wave of water and mud.

Lila simply grinned. Metagross began to focus, putting the entirety of the wave to a stop with its psychic energy.

"Thought so!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Mud Bomb!"

With Metagross's energy focused on the wave, it didn't notice what Quagsire was doing on the other side. He came barreling through the wave, holding a massive ball of mud in between his paws. He launched the ball downwards, smashing Metagross in the face and getting a direct hit. The Steel-type Pokémon stopped focusing, causing the wave to collapse and spread mud all over the field.

Lila now looked slightly surprised and desperate. She twitched, and then Metagross refocused. It opened its metal mouth, and an orb of bright yellow light formed. It then turned the orb into a beam, which lit up the field in yellow. The beam connected with Quagsire directly, managing to lift him off the ground and shoot him to the other side of the field. He landed in some of the mud, splashing Seshiru and getting her blue shoes dirty. She didn't seem to care.

_A Hyper Beam, but Quagsire is more than strong enough to take at least one. Here's our chance to counter-strike_, Seshiru thought.

"Muddy Water! We can't miss this time!"

"Quag," the Pokémon groaned. He remained in the mud and began to do circles, now at a much faster pace. More water erupted from the field, and now with the combined mud from the prior Muddy Water, the wave was much stronger. It came crashing down on the prone Metagross, keeping it hidden momentarily. It was now Lila's turn to get splashed with mud, and she appeared much more bothered by it than Seshiru.

"A girl as cute as Seshiru has no problem getting her hands dirty," Michika commented. "I'm kind of jealous."

"She's kind of the exact opposite of Himawari," Yurie added.

"Its energy is going to return! Use Ice Beam while we can!" Seshiru ordered.

"Sire!" her Pokémon responded. He took in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks. Then, he unleashed the jagged beam of ice from his mouth.

"Gross," Metagross said in response to Lila's nonverbal command. It withdrew its limbs like before and then flew forward. It stuck out one of his limbs and jabbed, destroying the Ice Beam on impact. It continued to barrel through the beam until it reached Quagsire. Then, it lifted its arm and tried to swipe, but the Water-type was able to manage to dodge.

"What? Meteor Mash should have hit!" Lila yelled.

"Yes! Muddy Water worked! Metagross is on the ropes!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Mud Bomb, Quagsire!"

"Quag," the Pokémon said while building up a ball of mud in his palms. "Sire!" he cried while tossing it downwards. It smashed directly into Metagross once again, knocking the Steel-type backward.

"You got one more attack in you! Finish this with Muddy Water!"

Quagsire reeled around and then swam through the mud. He moved towards Metagross, increasing his wave of energy with every second.

Metagross stared directly at Quagsire. And then, it opened its mouth. Before Quagsire could react, Metagross blasted the yellow beam, sending mud all over the arena, but most importantly, directly hitting Quagsire. The large Pokémon's body hit the ground with a loud _thump_, and he didn't bother to get back up.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" the referee announced.

Seshiru withdrew her Quagsire, and then without missing a beat, tossed out her next Poké Ball. What emerged was not a Pokémon that Logan or Yurie was familiar with. It was a purple Pokémon that had multiple points to it. It looked like a star with various limbs.

"Starmie, the mysterious Pokémon. The center section of its body is called the core. It glows in a different color each time it is seen," Logan's Pokédex read out loud.

"She's full of surprises," Logan said.

"Starmie, Metagross has to recharge! Use Hydro Pump!" Seshiru commanded.

"Hyah!" the Pokémon cried before jumping into the air and cartwheeling its body. It unleashed a blast of water from the tip of one of its limbs, which connected with Metagross' face, forcing it to slide across the field. But when the blast ceased, Metagross only appeared irritated.

"It's impossible to tell how close you are to beating a Metagross. They're hard to read," Logan said, remembering his battle against Yuta's Metagross.

"Alright, Starmie. Let's test our might! Use Psychic!"

Lila grinned.

The two Pokémon used Psychic, releasing waves of energy from their body. Although they could not be seen by the human eye, the attacks clashed throughout the field. The effect could be felt though, like an engine roaring and taking one's breath away. The battlefield quaked, and then the entire tower shook. Glass from some of the upper floors cracked, making tower challengers uneasy.

Then, Metagross gave up, and it was lifted into the air slightly. It closed its eyes and opened its mouth, appearing exhausted for the first time in the battle.

"Use Hydro Pump! End this!"

Starmie cartwheeled and then repeated her attack from before. Metagross was blasted in the face and then tossed into the air. It crashed into the field, and its four limbs fell at its sides, indicating that it was over for the Steel-type.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!"

"You did wonderful, Metagross," Lila said while withdrawing her Pokémon. "Seshiru, you're quite the challenger. You've been able to get past my trick with little to no issue. I'm genuinely surprised. Your connection with your Pokémon is strong. The fact that Starmie was able to go toe to toe with Metagross in a psychic battle is a testament to that. But my bond with my next Pokémon is incomparable. Espeon, let's go!"

The purple Pokémon emerged from the ball and then landed on the field. She looked around at the mud that Quagsire had created before, appearing slightly bothered by the mess. She then focused on her enemy, and glared at Starmie, but got no reaction in return.

"Starmie and I have been together for many years now. It's been involved in most of my important battles, and our bond is strong. We won't lose. Starmie, use Psychic!" Seshiru commanded in an effort to bait Espeon in using the same attack.

It didn't work though. Instead, Espeon shot across the field at a blindingly fast pace. She tackled into Starmie, knocking the Water-type back a few inches. Then, she followed with her next attack. She spun around her body and slammed her iron-hard tail into the middle of Starmie's gem. The Water-type cried out before retreating slightly.

_A Quick Attack into Iron Tail combination. Espeon is strong_, Seshiru thought.

"Hydro Pump!"

Starmie unleashed the blast of water, but it was dodged yet again. Espeon repeated her motions from before. She tackled and then twisted, smashing her tail into Starmie. The Water-type fell onto her back, but then spun around and caught some of the air. It came back to a standing position and then stretched out its limbs.

"Try Psychic!" Seshiru ordered.

This time, when Starmie started to focus, Espeon did the same. The two repeated the same kinetic battle that happened between Starmie and Metagross before, and the tower started to shake once again. The lights flickered on and off, and unbeknownst to the trainers, glass shattered on the higher levels of the tower. But this time, the two Pokémon were even.

Lila stuck out her hand, her expression now a lot more serious.

Espeon reeled back and charged energy in front of her face, forming an electric ball. She then shot the ball off like a cannon. It wildly missed Starmie, who was able to dodge out of the way at the last second, and then it crashed into the wall behind Seshiru.

_Zap Cannon?_ Seshiru wondered. "Alright. It's our turn! Thunder!"

Starmie swung its body forward before unleashing sparks from its body. They soared into the air and then came crashing down directly onto Espeon, creating a massive soundwave throughout the tower. More windows were shattered to pieces.

The electricity sparked off of Espeon as she walked forward, her movements now staggered.

Seshiru grinned. "We got you where we want you! Hydro Pump, Starmie! Finish this one for good!"

"Hyah!" the Water-type called before cartwheeling its body. It unleashed the massive blast of water once more, but Espeon was able to dodge yet again. She raced towards Starmie, fighting through the effects of her paralysis. She twisted and slammed her tail into Starmie, making the star-shaped Pokémon reel backward.

Lila grinned and then snapped her fingers before striking a pose.

Espeon jumped back, and then just like before, unleashed the deadly cannon of electric energy. It connected straight on, engulfing Starmie in its power. The Water-type let out a pained cry, and when the electric energy faded away, Starmie remained standing, but it was still.

"Oh no," Logan muttered.

"It looks like this battle is over," Lila said before motioning towards her referee.

"I don't think so!" Seshiru called. "Starmie, use Recover!"

"What?!"

Starmie started to glow with the same energy that Alakazam did near the beginning of their battle. The glow was golden and bright, and when it finally dimmed, most of Starmie's wounds were healed. The cracks in its bright red gem had disappeared.

"No way," Lila muttered.

"Starmie, use Thunder!"

"Hyah!" Starmie screeched. There was nowhere for Espeon to dodge to. The electric energy crackled against the ceiling before raining down onto the field, causing a thunderous boom. But Espeon wasn't finished. She remained standing, but now the electric energy surged through her body, forcing her to stay still.

Seshiru smiled. "Take aim and fire! Hydro Pump!"

Starmie mustered up enough energy and spun its body in circles while releasing the blast of aquatic energy from its body. It collided with Espeon's entire body, dragging her along the field before finally dissipating into the air. Espeon was lifeless.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner! The victory goes to Seshiru!"

Logan, Yurie, and Michika cheered while they jumped up and down. Seshiru smiled and then ran onto the field, embracing her Water-type Pokémon.

Lila was slow, but she withdrew Espeon. She looked at her Poké Ball with pride, telling her Pokémon how proud she was of them before tucking it away on her belt. She walked onto the field to meet with Seshiru, followed by the referee.

"This is my last year as a Frontier Brain," Lila said. "I'm so glad that the trainers I've been battling against have been so strong. You've all been making my last year special!"

"Your last year?" Seshiru asked.

"I'm considering a career change. But that's not why we're here today, Seshiru," she said softly before patting down her hair. She took a golden box from her tiny referee and held it out. It opened by itself, revealing a golden coin with a cone shape imprinted in it, appearing to be a tower. "The Ability Symbol. You've earned it."

Seshiru took the golden coin and smiled. "Thanks! I'll cherish it! That leaves two more!"

"If I'm correct, your next battle will be against Ukon on Metallica Island. I don't want to give you an unfair advantage, but I should warn you that you might have trouble against his Pokémon if you choose to go with just Water-types," Lila said. "But you seem like a capable trainer. I wish you luck!"

"Thank you," Seshiru said. "I hope your remaining challengers are just as fun!"

The group left the tower, noticing some of the broken glass on the ground, but paying little attention to it.

"Well, I think this is where I'll be separating from you guys," Michika said. "I have to win my last ribbon, and as fun as it is to travel with you, I think it's best for my career to split now."

Yurie stepped forward and hugged her friend. "Thank you for everything, Michika. Promise that you'll make it to the grand festival."

Michika pulled back and smiled before lightly tapping her finger against Yurie's nose. "I promise! Let's make it all the way to the finals!"

"Yeah!"

"And where are we going next?" Logan asked. "Cinnabar?"

"Dinner!" Yurie exclaimed. "We're having namashirasu don!"

Seshiru nodded. "And then we'll be heading towards Cinnabar and Metallica Island. But first, I'd like to make a small stop."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This one was hard to plan out. In the anime Anabel (Lila) doesn't make verbal commands, so I have to make sure that my descriptions are spot-on. Also, the career change comment is a reference to her becoming Looker's partner in Sun and Moon. I don't plan on bringing her back for anything though.

One more chapter, and then we'll be taking a short break to go into _Kickin' It In Kanto_'s second movie story. Once again, Logan and Yurie won't be the main characters of it, nor will Seshiru! The main character has already been introduced in Logan's story, and they'll come back in the next chapter. Any predictions?

Also, for those of you who are interested, I've updated the wiki with artwork for Kala, Seshiru, Kaarina, and Himawari. I really love Kaarina's artwork, so go check it out if you have time. (Google Kokoro Echo's Pokemon Universe on Fandom)

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Another great three part chapter but I liked how Seshiru told Logan what he did wrong and how she told him so before they split up. Seshiru remembering the past with Poliwrath when she first caught him and all they went through together. Yurie talking to Michika about contests and what they plan on doing later in life, Yurie plans on taking over her mother's flower shop one day and plans on going to Sinnoh_  
_She also admitted her feelings for Logan but I wonder what she will do next. As for Logan he had a heart to heart with Charmeleon about how sorry he was and how he made a similar mistake that his father did when teaching him to swim. __Looking forward to seeing what his new training plan will be and nice touch with Mew._" - We'll get into some of his training after the end of the next "movie" story.

CrescentApple - "_So yeah, this was a pretty deep chapter. I ike each of the separate Points of views between each character. That little pink pokemon, could it be mew? It and Hoopa are the only 2 pokemon I know that are small enough and could do something like make Logan's shirt teleport from off his chest and on to the tree branch next to him. I think its fascinating the way Yuri and Michikq All ready have calls about what they want to do after their pokemon journeys are over. I never considered Yuri would like to write a book about cooking, always just assumed She likes to eat and that's it. __The bit about Logan unable to swim and bonding moment he shares with charmeleon and good._" - I'm not sure how serious she is about writing the book, but I think it's an interesting character trait if she were to do so. It'd be probably to remember her adventures with Himawari, Seshiru, and Logan.

Retsuna - "_I like how seshiru reflects on her past. __Keep up the good work!_" - That part made me cry to write.

wisdom-jewel - "_I wonder if Logan saw Mew. Though hopefully Logan would take what Seshiru to heart. __Good luck with the next chapter._" - I definitely think that Logan is learning from Seshiru. She has his best interest at heart.


	44. Kuro Hanpen

**Chapter 43 - Kuro Hanpen**

* * *

In between Viridian City and Cinnabar Island was Pallet Town. It was the smallest place that the three had gone to so far. There were no large buildings, and most of the houses were scattered about. In between were fields for farming. It was mostly populated by the elderly, but there were plenty of kids running around with bug nets and fishing rods.

"Pallet Town," Seshiru muttered. "One of the most boring places in existence, but it also holds a certain legendary status."

"Why so?" Logan asked.

Seshiru stopped and looked around. She pointed at a hill in the distance where the only large building in the town was. "Over there is Professor Oak's lab. He's probably the most famous Pokémon professor in the world. He's also had some pretty popular pupils."

"We met Oak back in Vermillion," Logan said. "Should we stop by and say hello? Maybe he doesn't even remember us."

The three walked towards the professor's lab. Yurie enjoyed the quietness of the town. It reminded her of her own home in Hoenn, which also had a professor's lab smackdab in the middle. She was overcome with a nostalgic feeling.

After about five minutes, they came to Professor Oak's doorstep. Seshiru knew him the best, so she was the one to ring the doorbell, leaving them all to wait momentarily. Within a minute, the lock on the door clicked, and it slowly opened up. A teenage girl with brown hair past her shoulders, a black dress, and an opened up lab coat appeared from the other side. She looked at the three curiously.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Seshiru shook her head. "Nope! My name is Egawa Seshiru. This is Logan Stephenson and Kawahara Yurie. We know Professor Oak! Since we were in town, we figured we'd drop by for a visit."

"A lot of visitors today," the teenager mumbled.

"Seshiru? Logan?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

The teenager nodded before opening the door all the way. On the other side was someone that both Seshiru and Logan recognized. He was a teenager with black hair, a white shirt with a red hood, and dark blue pants. Seshiru hadn't seen him for a couple of years, and Logan hadn't seen him since the end of the Ever Grande Conference.

"Kenta?" the two asked in unison.

Logan stepped forward into the lab and shook the boy's hand.

"Kenta?" Yurie wondered before she recognized the boy's face. She never got a good look at him, but it was all coming back to her now.

"You know each other?" the teenager in the lab coat asked.

"Yeah," Kenta said. "Logan was in the finals of the Ever Grande Conference. He was roughly one second away from beating me. It was one of the closest battles I have ever been in."

The teenager grinned, and she removed her lab coat, putting it on a rack nearby the door. "You guys like tea?"

Everyone moved to a living room area where Logan, Seshiru, and Yurie sat on a sofa while Kenta sat in his chair. The teenager left the room where she could make some tea for them.

"How have you been?" Kenta asked. "I've been meaning to check up on you, but I was busy with the Hoenn Elite Four."

Logan smiled. "I've been alright. I have six badges! I'm going to Cinnabar Island to get my next badge! And you? How did the battles with the Elite Four go?"

Kenta's expression changed, and he looked at the coffee table. He furrowed his brow and then sighed. "Well, I lost. You're allowed to battle all four members, but I couldn't beat a single one. I just got back home a couple of days ago, and I've been considering my next move."

The teenager reentered the room and put down the tea set on the table. She poured each cup and handed them over.

"You gonna introduce me, Kenta?" the teenager asked.

"Oh!" Kenta said while clapping his hands together. "This is Akane! Hakata Akane! She's a former coordinator, but now she works at the lab with Professor Oak!" Kenta explained.

"It's nice to meet you!" Yurie said. "I'm also a coordinator! It's so fun!"

Akane smiled. "Well, if you get to the Grand Festival, then we'll be seeing more of each other. I'm one of the judges this year."

"That must mean that you're a top coordinator," Yurie said. Akane simply smiled and nodded.

"Where is Professor Oak, by the way?" Seshiru asked. "I don't mean to sound rude."

"He went out shopping for tonight's dinner. He'll be home anytime now," Akane answered. "I feel like I recognize you, Seshiru."

Before Seshiru could answer Akane, the door creaked open. Akane and Kenta rushed from the room to help whoever it was. Sounds of shuffling and plastic bags could be heard from the doorway and the kitchen, and eventually, Kenta, Akane, and the one and only Professor Oak came into the living room.

"I wasn't expecting so much company," he said. "I would have bought more ingredients for kuro hanpen."

"I can go to the market for you!" Yurie exclaimed while holding her hand in the air excitedly. Everyone paused and looked at her, and she lowered her hand shyly. "I miss home-cooked meals."

"Feel free to join us!" Professor Oak said. "Seshiru, it's been a while."

Seshiru grinned from ear to ear. "It's good to see your lab is back to normal! I was afraid that Zapdos may have done too much damage."

"Still as mischievous as ever, huh? Logan, I take it your gym challenge is going well?"

Logan nodded. "The Viridian Gym gave me some trouble, so I'm taking a small detour, but other than that, everything is fine!"

Oak sat down and drank from his teacup. "It's always nice to have a full house. Not a lot of trainers take the time to come and visit anymore. Even my own students seemed to have forgotten where they came from."

"I'm still here," Akane said.

"And I came back!" Kenta exclaimed. "But, I guess that's because I lost. Otherwise, I'd be the Hoenn champion right now."

"Actually, that's one reason why I wanted to visit," Seshiru said. "I wanted to ask you about some of your former students."

"Former students?" Oak wondered.

"Some of the best trainers in the world come from Pallet Town. You're revered as not only a great professor but also a great mentor and teacher. I've never had the chance to ask you personally, but could you tell us about the Pallet Town Four?"

"The Pallet Town Four?" Oak repeated.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about them. Logan is currently on a small losing streak, and I think a good story could bring him some inspiration," Seshiru said with a teasing smile.

"Losing streak?" Logan exclaimed. "No need to put it like that! I'm just suffering from a lack of wins!"

"Which is called a losing streak."

"The Pallet Town Four?" Oak repeated while scratching his chin. He gave a shifty look to Akane before smiling. "Alright. Since you asked. It's a long story, but almost everyone has heard it. Even if you think you haven't, you have. A little over six years ago-almost seven years now-four trainers left Pallet Town, and they all did extraordinary things. You may have heard of all of them: Kokura Aoi, Kasuga Midori, Yanagawa Kona, and Hakata Akane. The four were rivals and battled with one another, and at only the age of ten, they were able to take down the evil syndicate, Team Rocket. Aoi, who left here with a Bulbasaur, went on to win the Indigo Conference in her rookie year. At the time, this was something completely unheard of."

Logan nodded. "My friend, Mao, won the Unova League in her rookie year. From what I understand, she was the second ever to do it."

"Kokura Aoi?" Yurie wondered. "I've heard that name before."

"She was the girl who went missing on Mt. Silver after her victory at the conference," Akane said.

"Then I'm familiar with the story," Yurie muttered.

Logan nodded. "I met her brother in Alola. A bit of a downer."

"We all thought the worst had happened, but Aoi was recently rescued, and now she's doing great things. She's an incredible trainer," Akane explained. "There are rumors that some people knew about where she was the whole time." She shot a glance over towards Kenta.

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about."

"As I was saying," Oak started, sounding a little peeved that he was interrupted. "Aoi was an incredible trainer, and she was only matched by her rival, a boy named Midori. The two fought in the finals of the Indigo Conference. No matter what, a rookie was going home a champion that night."

"Is this the same Midori who runs the Viridian Gym?" Logan asked.

Oak nodded. "Midori is considered the most challenging of all the gym leaders in Kanto, possibly in the world."

"I see."

"Midori won the Silver Conference a year after he battled with Aoi," Akane added. "Then he took over the Viridian Gym at the age of twelve."

"And not only did Midori have success. The other boy from Pallet Town was also incredible. Kona, who is now known as the 'Legendary Pikachu Trainer,' has challenged and won the Sinnoh and Hoenn Conferences along with defeating the Elite Fours of both regions. He declined a position both times because he wanted to continue traveling the world."

Kenta slumped. "I couldn't even defeat one member from Hoenn. All four battles and I didn't even come close."

"Where's Kona now?" Seshiru asked.

Oak shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't know. He's never given up adventuring. We hear back from him once a year, maybe."

"And the final member of that fierce foursome is right here," Akane said while she pointed at herself. "I left Pallet Town with my trusty Squirtle. I blasted through the gyms with no problem, but after I lost to Midori in the Indigo Conference, I went to Hoenn to try my hand at Pokémon contests."

"She's not too bad," Oak added. "Her first year as a coordinator wasn't successful, but her second year, in Sinnoh, she won the whole thing."

"After that, I was able to bring contests to Kanto and Johto. But, now I dedicate most of my time to helping Professor Oak," she explained.

Seshiru grinned. "She's actually the trainer who gave me my first Pokémon."

"So that's how I remember you," Akane said. "I wasn't sure."

"I had no idea you were so strong!" Logan exclaimed while standing up. "I want a battle!"

"Me first!" Yurie yelled. "You can teach me secret contest techniques!"

Akane laughed. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to do a little bit of training. I'm a little rusty though."

"But first!" Logan started. He looked and then pointed towards Kenta. "You and me, buddy! One more time! I want a rematch!"

"A rematch?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah! Our battle really fired me up, and I'd love to go at it again. Doesn't have to be anything official. I just want to battle."

"Logan, I don't want to sound rude, but don't you think your current team would need a bit more training before you go up against Kenta?" Yurie asked, remembering Kenta's strong team.

Logan sighed. "I guess you got a point."

Seshiru sat back. _He's actually listening to others. Interesting._

Kenta stood up and stretched. "And even so, my Pokémon took a pretty bad beating. I'd love to battle you though, buddy. How about after you get your seventh badge? You will have to come back through Pallet, right?"

Seshiru nodded. "That's right. Unless we want to walk all the way around Kanto again, which I don't."

"Then it's settled! Win your seventh badge, and we'll face off right here! That'll give you some time to train and it gives my Pokémon some time to rest!" Kenta said.

"I guess I can also transfer Pokémon from Unova. They'd probably like some exercise too," Logan exclaimed. "If we're gonna battle, I want to take it seriously."

Kenta grinned, but before he could say anything else, there was a sudden crash as some of the glass in Professor Oak's lab was smashed. Everyone quickly shot up and followed Oak into the main area of his laboratory. There were three people dressed in black leather. On the sleeves of their clothing was bright red R's.

"Neo Rocket!" Logan exclaimed.

"Rocket?" Akane wondered.

One of the members was someone that Logan, Yurie, and Seshiru recognized. It was the boy with the slicked-back black hair: Mizuki.

"Figured we'd drop by and see what kind of Pokémon you have to offer us, Oak," he exclaimed. "After all, you and your little assistants never came by Dark City. You never offered us starter Pokémon. Consider this paying your dues."

The two members behind him were piling Poké Balls into sacks and then tossing them out the window.

"I guess that the cops didn't listen to Omori," Yurie muttered.

"Then we'll have to take things into our own hands. Electabuzz, go!" Logan yelled.

"Squirtle!"

"Poliwrath!"

The three Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls and struck fighting poses, but Mizuki didn't look frightened. He whistled and his two goons stopped packing Poké Balls into the bags. They then stepped in front of their boss and threw Poké Balls forward. A Raticate and Golbat emerged. Mizuki followed by releasing the Arbok that he had battled Logan with.

Oak sighed. "Of course. Seshiru comes to play and my lab gets destroyed. Why am I not surprised?"

"Should we step in?" Akane asked.

"My Poké Balls are upstairs," Kenta said.

Oak shook his head. "Let Seshiru and her friends handle it for now. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hyper Fang!"

"Air Slash!"

"Arbok, use Poison Tail!"

"Electabuzz, Iron Tail!"

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!"

"Hit 'em with Waterfall!"

Squirtle shot the jagged beam of ice, getting hit on the Raticate in the teeth. The Normal-type stopped their attack and screeched.

Poliwrath allowed himself to get hit directly by Golbat's wings, but then he reached out and grabbed ahold of the Pokémon by the body. He lowered himself before quickly jabbing upwards, uppercutting Golbat in its massive jaw.

Arbok and Electabuzz raced across the lab and swung their bodies around. Their tails smashed into one another, and Electabuzz won the quick competition of strength.

"Now, Focus Blast!" Logan wondered.

Electabuzz put his palms together and continued to spin. He didn't have a lot of time, but once he reached a full circle, he unleashed the orb of chakra at Arbok. The Poison-type's body was hurdled backward, and it landed directly in front of Mizuki's feet, completely unconscious.

"Yes!" Logan yelled. "Take that!"

Mizuki was flustered. Out of the six Pokémon, only his had fainted so far, something that seemed to have been a rare occurrence for him. "What are you staring at? Attack!"

"Attack!" the two other Neo Rocket members commanded, sending their Pokémon forward.

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse!" Yurie directed.

Squirtle jumped into the air while forming a ball of aquatic energy in his arms. He lunged the ball downwards, and it exploded into a wave before engulfing both of Neo Rocket's Pokémon. They stopped attacking and then began to stumble around as confusion set in.

"Poliwrath, finish this with Psychic!" Seshiru commanded.

"Poli!" her Pokémon roared. He lifted his arms and pointed them at the two Pokémon. Using his psychokinetic energy, he lifted the Pokémon into the air and then dropped them to the ground as hard as he could. Upon impact, they instantly fainted.

"Yes! Yes! We did it!" Yurie cheered.

Then, her Squirtle began to glow. His body became engulfed in the bright light, and it grew a few inches. Ears sprouted from the sides of his head, and his tail shifted, becoming fluffy. The glow exploded off of him, revealing his new form.

"Whoa," Yurie said in awe.

"A Wartortle," Akane said. "Congrats!"

The three members of Neo Rocket withdrew their Pokémon and stared at one another. Although they had lost quickly, Mizuki didn't look defeated. He instead grinned and then drew out another Poké Ball.

"Me and you boy. One on one."

Logan nodded. "Bring it, punk!"

"Houndoom, go!" Mizuki yelled while throwing his ball forward. His Pokémon, a black canine with devilish horns on his head, materialized. It howled, sending chills down Logan's spine.

"Logan, we got your back in case he tries anything funny," Seshiru said.

"I'll show you something funny," Mizuki exclaimed while raising his wrist, revealing a black mega bracelet where a maroon stone was locked in place. "Mega evolve!"

"No way!"

Energy surged throughout the lab before focusing on Houndoom. He was absorbed by a pink ball of power, and it exploded, revealing his new form. His horns had grown longer, and he now had what appeared to be armor around his chest formed by bones.

Electabuzz appeared slightly worried, remembering his battle with Charizard, but he thumped his chest, telling Logan that he was prepared to battle.

"Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!"

"Houndoom, snap back with Inferno!"

Electabuzz twirled and did a front flip, forming a ball of electric energy on the tip of his tail. He launched it forward, but Houndoom was ready. He opened his mouth and unleashed a straight line of blue flames. The flames overtook and destroyed the electric energy before connecting with Electabuzz directly. Electabuzz howled from the pain, and when the attack disappeared, he was left with black markings on his body.

"Electabuzz, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Electa-buzz!" his Pokémon responded. He thumped his chest but then was forced to stop as his body was sudden set aflame. He winced and fell to one knee.

"Use Crunch!" Mizuki commanded.

Houndoom howled and then ran forward. A set of black jaws formed around his body and jumped, crunching them down onto Electabuzz. There was an explosion of smoke that filled the area. When it cleared, Mizuki's smirk disappeared. Electabuzz had grabbed ahold of Houndoom, and although there was a clear size difference, the Electric-type wasn't about to give in.

"Focus Blast!" Logan yelled.

"Ele-ta-boo!" Electabuzz shouted. He formed a ball of swirled chakra in his palm before he struck Houndoom in the chest. He unleashed the ball forward, sending Houndoom sliding against the lab's tile ground. Electabuzz huffed before he fell to his other knee and then collapsed.

But Houndoom was fine. He shook slightly from the damage inflicted, but after a few moments of focus, he managed to stand back up and straight and glare at Logan.

"I guess this means we win," Mizuki said.

"I don't think so!" Yurie shouted. "Wartortle, get ready!"

"Poliwrath, you too!"

"Wait up," Akane said while taking a step forward. She pulled a Poké Ball from her lab coat. "I shouldn't just be sitting back and watching you fight."

Mizuki cocked his head. "I know you. You're one of the punks who defeated Giovanni." He sneered. "But you're the weak one, right? You were the one that they had to save, huh?"

Akane didn't respond, instead opting to throw her Poké Ball forward. Her Pokémon, a large creature with two cannons on its back, emerged. It pointed one of its cannons at Houndoom, but the Fire-type wasn't intimidated.

"With one Hydro Cannon from my Blastoise, I'll blast you three all the way Sinnoh. They'll find your bodies implanted in Mount Coronet. Now's the time for you to return your Pokémon and surrender to the police," she warned, her expression much sterner than before.

Mizuki looked from side to side. "Looks like we're all not getting out of this one, boys. I think the weak link of the legendary four is serious."

"Sorry, boss."

"Don't be," Mizuki replied. Without warning, he threw a ball towards the ground, which exploded into black smoke. Everyone was left in a coughing fit. They couldn't see where Mizuki or Houndoom had gone, and to add to the confusion, there was a sudden roar of a motorbike. Within a few seconds, the smoke dissipated and Mizuki was gone. His two cohorts were still standing in the lab, just as confused as everyone else.

"Oh no," one of them muttered.

"Kenta, call the cops," Oak directed.

"Got it!" Kenta said as he scuttled around the lab, looking for a phone.

Blastoise kept its cannons fixated on the two remaining Rocket members, who stood frozen in fear. Akane walked to the other side of the lab and grabbed the sacks of Poké Balls while Yurie's Wartortle and Seshiru admired the large Water-type Pokémon.

"It looks like he didn't get away with any of the Poké Balls," Akane said. "But there's still damage to the lab that we gotta deal with."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Oak said with a groan. He looked at Seshiru and smiled. "What a lively bunch."

Logan knelt and put his hand on Electabuzz's shoulder. The Pokémon had slowly come to once Mizuki ran away. "You alright?"

"Boo?"

"I know. He got away. And we lost, but you did great. I was amazed by your will!"

Electabuzz slowly nodded his head before Logan withdrew him with the red light of his Dark Ball.

Oak clapped his hands together. "Well, while we wait for the police to show up, why don't you all tell me what exactly is going on?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Time to get into the next _Kickin' It In Kanto_ "movie!" It'll be taking place roughly three years prior to these events and the main character will be Kenta during his original travels through Kanto!

Also, I'm getting official art done for Logan this weekend. I'm thinking about also getting a Pokemon commissioned alongside him. Not sure if I should go with Emboar, Mightyena, or Incineroar. Thoughts? Any other Pokemon you think would be interesting? If you have a minute, please vote on it with the poll on my profile.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_It's never easy dealing with a person with physic abilities like telekinesis or telepathy, at least based on what I've seen on tv or read. However Seshiru dealt with her opponent who could communicate with their Pokémon telepathically perfectly. Also it was kind of funny how the receptionist of the battle tower was making fun of her size and thinking Seshiru was younger than her friends. __Can't wait to see what happens next on their way to the next gym and what the next movie will be about._" - It'll be Kenta! And yeah. Seshiru is supposed to be real small, a little smaller than Yurie, so no one takes her seriously.

CrescentApple - "_I laughed with man behind the counter confusing Seshiru for a kid. He probably got many kids trying to sneak past him. Seshiru again shows she thinks quick on her feet. I guess because she and Logan are doing their own thing, it's hard to guage her strength, except that she already bear Midori and Logan admitted he would have a hard time battling her. __It would be so cool if they battled at least once before they parted ways._" - As of now, she's stronger than Logan. If they battled with Logan's current team, he'd get pulverized. That said, I'm trying to think of a way where Seshiru and Logan can battle in a setting that won't be a training session.

wisdom-jewel - "_It would be neat and fun to see if Seshiru gets an offer to become a replacement for Lila. Though I doubt it would be that easy since there would be red tape and all that jazz. And paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork. __I think Logan and Yurie would train a bit before going to their next big thing. It would be wise to do so. For Logan, he needs to figure what the next gym would hold if he isn't going to battle Midori again. For Yurie she needs to make a good game plan and work out a good deal of detail. Like what Pokemon she would use, what combos would serve her well and alike._" - I believe that Ash is offered a position as a Frontier Brain once he defeated Brandon. So, if Seshiru manages to beat Brandon, then she may as well get an offer!


	45. Edamame

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Since I'm roughly halfway through this story, I figured I'd do a quick A/N to update ya'll on the trainers, their current achievements, and their Pokémon (with some general levels, so you know where they're at in terms of power).

Logan Stephenson - Six Badges

Nidoking (between levels 35 - 40)

Snorlax (between levels 40 - 45)

Charmeleon (between levels 30 - 35)

Grotle (between levels 35 - 40)

Electabuzz (between levels 35 - 40)

Yurie Kawahara - Four Ribbons

Torchic (between levels 55 - 60)

Minun (between levels 45 - 50)

Wartortle (between levels 20 - 25)

Gloom (between levels 20 - 25)

Eevee (between levels 20 - 25)

Seshiru Egawa - Five Frontier Symbols

Continuously On Hand:

Poliwrath (between levels 60 - 65)

Kingler (between levels 55 - 60)

Quagsire (between levels 55 - 60)

Floatzel (between levels 50 - 55)

Shuffling Team:

Wigglytuff (between levels 50 - 55)

Corsola (between levels 40 - 45)

Starmie (between levels 55 - 60)

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Edamame**

* * *

The three had spent a couple of days in Pallet Town at Professor Oak's lab. Akane was willing to give Yurie a couple of private lessons in coordinating. She taught her different techniques that she had picked up throughout her career, and she even worked with Yurie's Wartortle, having years of experience with her Blastoise.

Logan and Kenta exchanged stories of their adventures. Kenta was fascinated by the Pokémon that Logan had used at the conference, so he wanted to know everything that he could about Unova and Alola's unique Pokémon. In turn, Logan wanted to know how Kenta got so strong, but Kenta said that he was sworn to secrecy. Nonetheless, the two trained together for a couple of days, something that they both benefited from.

Seshiru told Professor Oak about their encounters with Neo Rocket and made sure that he knew everything that she did. He was familiar with every aspect of the original Team Rocket, but Neo Rocket was something completely new to him. She also told him about the fate of her Vaporeon, which he wasn't prepared for, but he appreciated her stories.

But the time soon came for the three to move onto their next destination. They walked Pallet Town's small beach on the southern end. In the distance, they could see the volcano that made up most of Cinnabar Island.

Logan looked around for a dock. He had imagined that they'd be taking a boat to the Cinnabar. "How do we plan to get there?"

Seshiru grinned. "Well, one reason why I wanted to come to Pallet Town was so I could personally pick up one of my Pokémon. She'll take us there."

Logan's eyes lit up. "Are we going Mantine surfing?"

"No."

"Oh."

Seshiru threw her Poké Ball into the air, and her Pokémon emerged in the water. It was a large blue Pokémon with a grey shell. It cooed when it appeared and then swam to the shore of the beach. It reached out its head and let Seshiru pet it.

"My Lapras," she said.

"Whoa," both Logan and Yurie muttered while they admired the Pokémon.

Lapras was capable of moving quickly across the water, but Seshiru asked her to take it slow so that she could enjoy the exercise. This gave the trainers time to eat the lunch that they had packed, and Logan took the opportunity to cast his reel and fish for a while.

"So, what kind of special food are we getting into with Cinnabar Island?" Logan asked Yurie as she handed him his box. It was full of lightly salted beans that he recognized as one of the 'healthy' snacks his mother loved.

"Actually, there is no special food on Cinnabar Island," Yurie said.

"Really?"

Seshiru nodded. "Cinnabar Island is basically an active volcano. It erupted the year that I was taking on the Kanto gym challenge. Because of this, it's not really populated anymore. No one to make special food."

"It still has a gym though, right?"

"So, after the volcano erupted, the gym leader moved his gym to the Seafoam Islands. However, like Takeshi said after your battle in Pewter City, there's a new gym leader. I did some research on her, and she's out to prove herself. She resides on the island because she's not afraid of the volcano. There's also a Pokémon Center and a small station for us to pull into when we arrive. But other than that, nothing," Seshiru explained.

"A gym leader so strong that she's not even afraid of a volcano?" Logan wondered. "Cool."

He felt a slight tug on his fishing rod. He looked down, noticing that there was something dark blue grabbing a hold of the line. He quickly handed over his lunchbox to Yurie and then grabbed onto the reel. Seshiru rushed over to his side, excited to see what he'd pull in.

"It's putting up a fight," Logan said. "It's not big, but it's got some power to it!"

Seshiru squinted her eyes to get a better look, and then she smiled. "Oh, awesome!"

Logan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes before he yanked, pulling the Pokémon out of the water and into the air. It did a flip before landing on top of Lapras' head, surprising Seshiru's Pokémon.

"Poli!" the Pokémon exclaimed while doing a pose.

"Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness," Logan's Pokédex chimed.

"So, it's not a Poliwrath? They look so similar," Logan said.

"It may be worthwhile to catch though," Seshiru said. "Afterall, you're going to be battling a Fire-type gym leader very soon."

Logan considered it. Not only was that the case, but there was a chance that Poliwhirl would come in handy against a battle with Midori's Charizard. And if he could raise it to be as strong as Seshiru's Poliwrath, then he knew it'd be worth it.

"Alright! I'll try to battle and catch him."

"Right here?!" Yurie asked.

Without answering her, Logan threw his Poké Ball into the air, and Grotle emerged. She looked around and her eyes widened as she saw the endless sea.

"Let's focus up top!" Logan said while pointing at the Poliwhirl, who was still yet to break its pose. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Grotle looked up and then unleashed leaves from her back. They raced forward and collided with Poliwhirl, who hadn't bothered to dodge. It was launched off of Lapras' head and then landed back in the water. His body floated towards the surface, and Lapras stopped, allowing the trainers to get a good look.

"Wait, did I already win?" Logan asked. "Maybe it's not as strong as I had hoped."

Then suddenly, Poliwhirl shot out from the water, and it landed on Lapras' back. It raised its two arms and then began to slap Grotle in the face repeatedly. Grotle started to back up, and her hind leg slipped. Logan was fast though, and he dove towards the end of Lapras' shell. He stopped Grotle from falling, and the two sighed with relief.

Poliwhirl's shadow then came over them, and Logan looked up. The Poliwhirl laughed before slapping Logan once, then twice, and then a third time. It was now Logan who slipped and had Lapras not raised her tail, he would have fallen into the water.

"Use Mega Drain!" Logan ordered.

With Poliwhirl up close, there was nowhere for it to go. Grotle released a small orb of energy which sapped into the Water-type Pokémon. Poliwhirl howled from the pain and then stumbled backward, bumping into the different spikes from Lapras' shell.

"You got them on the ropes!" Logan said as he found his balance. "Razor-"

But before Logan could finish his command, the Poliwhirl jumped off of Lapras' shell and into the air. It flattened out its body, sticking out its limbs, and then it descended.

"That's a Body Slam!" Seshiru warned.

"Gonna rock the boat!" Yurie exclaimed. She had clasped onto Seshiru and held on for dear life while Logan and the wild Pokémon battled.

Logan grinned and then drew out a Poké Ball of varying blue colors. He stuck it into the air and took the full force of Poliwhirl's Body Slam. The Poké Ball opened and absorbed Poliwhirl within its bright white light. Logan dropped the Poké Ball and then took a step backward. He pet Grotle on the head to reassure her that she'd be okay.

Then the ball let out its signature _ding_.

Logan withdrew Grotle and then picked up Poliwhirl's Poké Ball. He scanned it with his Pokédex and then grinned. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Yurie asked. She looked at the Pokédex, but she couldn't figure out what Logan was talking about from a quick glance.

"This Poliwhirl is kind of low level!" Logan exclaimed before laughing. "Even when it was using its Double Slap on me, it didn't hurt that bad. It was all for show."

"You seem extra excited about that for some reason?" Yurie muttered. "I'm confused."

Seshiru sat down on part of Lapras' shell. "Do you think taking on a weak Pokémon at this stage in your gym challenge is smart? Poliwhirl now becomes your sixth member, and it's just another Pokémon that you've gotta work really hard with. Wouldn't it be smarter to release it and find something naturally stronger?"

"You've got a point," Logan said before he tucked the Poké Ball onto his belt. "But I've decided that there are no weak Pokémon. There are only weak trainers. All Pokémon have potential. It's my job to bring that potential out of them. Poliwhirl and I will make a great team."

Seshiru sighed, rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "It is a Water-type Pokémon, so I agree that it's great. You have my support."

Yurie looked at both of her friends repeatedly before she also smiled. "I support you too! You and Poliwhirl will do great!"

"Thanks!"

"But," Yurie said while holding her finger up. "I definitely think that you should get to know it for a bit before throwing it into a battle."

"Of course!"

The three continued their journey to Cinnabar Island, and it only took them roughly thirty more minutes to arrive. Once they did, they immediately went to the Pokémon Center where Logan could get his Pokémon checked over once again.

Cinnabar Island was a very simple place. It was once a heavily forested area, but because of the eruption years ago, it was now mostly a black island. A couple of dirt roads had been carved out for ease of access for those who came, but other than that, there wasn't much to it. Smoke billowed from the top of the volcano, a constant warning of the island's inherent danger.

"I don't want to be here for very long," Yurie said. "The volcano makes me nervous."

Logan scratched the back of his head and removed his black hat. His brown hair was sweaty and attached to his forehead. "I hate to do this to you, Yurie, but I was wondering if we could actually stay here for awhile. I want to train with my Pokémon as much as possible before the battle."

Yurie slumped. "I guess so."

Seshiru clicked her tongue. "Well, about that. Maybe it'd be better if we split up for a bit."

"Huh?"

"Yurie and I can go to Metallica Island. It's not too far from here, and I'd like to get my next challenge done as soon as possible. During that time, you can train. We both have really intense challenges come up, and I think it'd benefit the both of us this way. Two birds, one stone," she said.

Logan grinned. "I never actually thought about it like that. Yeah. You should go and take on your next challenge. I wish I could watch you though.."

"I'm not sure if I want to leave Logan alone," Yurie said. "You promise to wait to challenge the gym until we're back, right?"

"I'll do my best to be patient, but no promises!"

Yurie looked at him closely. She gazed into his blue eyes and slightly blushed. "Well, if you battle without us watching, I'm going to be livid."

Seshiru grabbed Yurie's hand and smiled. "We'll head out soon. The weather is much nicer on Metallica Island. And the food is wonderful!"

"Food?" Logan wondered, his stomach growling.

"We'll be there for a few days. Take your time to train as much as possible," Seshiru said. "Don't lose again."

Logan sighed but then perked up and nodded. "I refuse to lose!"

"That's the attitude that I like to hear!" Seshiru said. "You ready, Yurie?"

Yurie glanced at Logan one more time. "Yeah. I'm ready. Good luck."

"You too! Make sure to take pictures of the food!" Logan exclaimed before his stomach rumbled again. He watched as the two girls left the Pokémon Center, making sure to wave his arms above his head. When the doors closed, he lowered his arms and then sighed. "I need as much luck as I can get."

The two girls walked down the dirt road towards the side of the island that would allow them to travel to Metallica Island. Yurie was quiet most of the way there.

"It's weird. I'm not comfortable with splitting up like this," Yurie said.

Seshiru shrugged. "It's healthy for you. No matter what, you two will split up at the end of Kanto, right?"

"Break up?"

"I said split up."

"Oh! Yeah. I guess so."

"So, this is nothing compared to that," Seshiru said as the two came to water. "And besides, this is best for Logan too. He needs to focus as much as possible. This gym leader is gonna challenge Logan in more ways than he can imagine."

"I thought you said that you didn't know much about the gym leader," Yurie wondered.

Seshiru grinned mischievously and raised a finger to her lips. "Well, the truth is, I know this gym leader really well!" She threw Lapras' ball into the water.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center courtyard, Logan was sitting with his Pokémon enjoying what would end up being his dinner. His Pokémon surrounded him and they devoured their food.

The backdoors to the Pokémon Center slid open, and a teenager, no older than 16 walked through them. She looked out at Logan and grinned. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes were brown. Her hair was black with a side-swept fringe and high pigtails. She wore a black flower-print top and a pleated skirt.

"You're Mr. Stephenson?" she said, catching Logan's attention.

Logan's mouth was full of rice, but he nodded and said with a muffled voice, "Yeah."

"My name is Elikapeka. You can address me as Elika. My master has called you to the Cinnabar Gym. You're to go there tonight."

"The gym?" Logan wondered. "Tonight?"

"You do speak, English, correct?"

Logan nodded.

"Good," she adjusted the pen that was kept in her shirt pocket. "Your training starts tonight."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright! We're getting into Logan's seventh gym badge! The group won't be separated for very long, but long enough for Logan to get in some interesting training. I had considered that Yurie should go and do her next contest without Logan, but he's actually going to be an important part of that contest arc, so they'll only be apart for Seshiru's challenge at the Battle Palace.

Next chapter, Seshiru's challenge starts! And, Logan meets Cinnabar Island's gym leader. Elika and Cinnabar's gym leader are both characters from UKEagleClaw. Very excited to write for them.

Also, for the month of September, I'm planning on posting up five chapters a week. If I were to keep on my current schedule, I wouldn't finish _KiiK, Ascending Alola_, and Cyan's story until next March, so I kind of want to test out a new schedule and see how that works.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_This visit would have been perfect if Mizuki and the Neo Rockets didn't make an appearance, on the bright side at least his two minions got caught while he made his escape and Yurie has a new Wartortle. __He did put up a good fight against Logan's Electabuzz with his Mega Houndoom, looking forward to seeing the rematch between those two and Logan's future battle against Kenta._" - I just finished writing the rematch, and it was really fun! Looking forward to posting it in a few weeks.

pokestets23 - "_Def Mightyena! Good chapter. Love the back story!_" - Most people said Mightyena.

wisdom-jewel - "_Akane doesn't mess around. She might not be able to beat either Midori or Aoi it doesn't mean she's weak. I'm sure she will go through her threat if they force her hand. Logan and the other really need to work on their training, they can't keep losing like this. A win willr raise their spirits._" - Yeah, Akane is still very strong. She could easily defeat Logan or even Kenta in a casual battle.

CrescentApple - "_Kona, legendary pikachu trainer. So is he the strongest? Aoi stayed in the cave, Midori became a Gym leader. And Akane gave up battling Gyms after losing to Midori in the conference. I dunno if either of them could have defeated the elite four as well. Gotta see that pikachu trainer!_" - Kona will eventually make an appearance but not in Logan's story. And, I'm not sure if people will think he's as cool as Oak's story made him sound.

UKEagleClaw - "_The story of the 'Pallet Town Four' was cool and very much enriches/adds depth to the world._" - I'm all about that world building!


	46. Local Ingredients

**Chapter 45 - Local Ingredients**

* * *

Logan trailed behind the girl named Elika. She had a march to her walk, which Logan wasn't prepared for. The two hiked up the volcano, using a set of black obsidian steps that had been carved from the hardened lava.

"Hurry," Elika said. "I have no time for your dawdling."

"I'm not dawdling. You're just walking really fast," Logan said back to her. He looked up towards where they were going. There was a temple built on flat space near the peak of the volcano. Although it would have had to only be a couple of years old, it was designed to look like old Kantonian architecture.

After a couple more minutes of hiking, they reached their destination. Elika waited at the door for Logan. He took his time to get to the front, observing the temple in awe. This was unlike any of the other gyms that he had been to before.

"Take off your socks and shoes," Elika said. "When you're here, you'll follow the rules of the gym, got it?"

Logan nodded. He lifted his foot and prepared to remove his shoe, but Elika stopped him. "When we're inside. If you step outside with your bare feet, then there's no point."

Logan put his foot down, and then followed her into the gym. They took off their shoes and socks together. The main room had wooden flooring and a small shrine with multiple lit candles. They surrounded a black and white photo of an elderly woman.

"Tadaima," the girl announced. She didn't appear like she was from the East, but she still had a great grasp on the pronunciation of the simple word. While Logan didn't know the language almost at all, he recognized the phrase as something along the lines of 'I'm home.'

"Follow me," Elika said.

_What else have I been doing for the last hour?_ Logan thought. Although he didn't say anything, Elika could tell from his facial expression that he was being facetious. She shot him a glance, and he straightened out his posture. He did as told, and followed her into the next room.

This room contained the battlefield. There were no lights set up on the ceiling, so the room relied on the natural light from the outside and the braziers that burned dimly at the four corners of the battlefield. The field was made up of black dirt, but surrounding it was wooden flooring with statues of various Fire-type Pokémon. On the other side of the room was a teenager, appearing to be roughly the age of 18. She sat on a maroon cushion with her legs crossed, meditating. Or so Logan thought.

"Tadaima," Elika repeated.

The gym leader didn't respond.

"She must be really focused," Logan muttered.

Elika took in a deep breath from her nose. "No. She's sleeping."

"Huh?"

Elika walked across the wooden flooring, making sure to stomp and make as much noise as possible. It didn't seem to affect the gym leader though, as she remained still. Elika reached the gym leader, and then got close to her ear.

"Tadaima!" she yelled.

The gym leader's dark brown, almost blood red in appearance, eyes shot open, and she fell off of her cushion. She immediately stood up and glared at Elika.

"What are you doing screaming at me like that?" she yelled.

"Your challenger is here. The one that we got the phone call about," Elika said.

The gym leader looked across the room towards Logan. He hadn't moved and stood with his arms at his sides.

"What are you doing there standing like a statue? Come here and introduce yourself," she demanded.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. He took a step forward to walk on the field, but then Elika screeched.

"Don't step on the field, you numbskull! You'll get the floors dirty!"

Logan stopped, readjusted his step, and then started to run on the side of the field.

"No running indoors," Elika added.

Logan slowed down his pace. He wanted to let out a loud sigh, but decided to hold it back. He'd scream in a pillow later on. After learning how to properly walk through the gym, Logan finally reached the gym leader. He bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Logan Stephenson from Nuvema Town in Unova," he said.

"You don't need to add where you're from," Elika said, but then the gym leader held out her arm, silencing her.

The gym leader also bowed her head. "I'm Akashiro Himiko from Celestic Town in Sinnoh. You'll call me Himiko." She looked towards Elika.

Elika sighed and then bowed. "Elikapeka Keahi from Akala Island in Alola. Like I said before, please address me as Elika."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Hey, none of us are from Kanto! Interesting!"

Himiko folded her arms. "You're dull if you find something like that interesting."

Elika mimicked her master and folded her arms. "I'll be honest with you Himiko-sensei, I'm not impressed. He got winded just walking up here."

"I didn't ask you," Himiko replied swiftly. She looked at Logan's light blue eyes. They stood at roughly the same height, but she somehow managed to tower over him with her presence. She had no hair in her face, as it was braided and pulled into a high ponytail by use of a red band, so Logan had no choice but to look at her full expression. "I don't accept random challengers to my gym. Let me ask you something, Mr. Stephenson. How many gym badges have you won?"

"Six," he answered.

"Six? And who have you yet to defeat besides myself?"

Logan ran his tongue through his cheek and then sighed. "Kasuga Midori."

Himiko balled her fist. "Yappari. Have you challenged Midori?"

"Yes, and lost."

"Obviously. I'm guessing that he said that he wouldn't accept your challenge until you earned your seventh badge, correct?"

Logan nodded.

"Answer me with words," she said.

Logan stood up straight. "Yes. That's correct."

"That selfish jerk," Himiko said. "Just once, I want to be able to go all out against a challenger. Here's the deal, you have to earn a match against me. You have trials to do."

"Trials?" Logan wondered.

"When I was younger and training myself and my Pokémon, there were tasks that I had to do every day before my master would give us lessons. It's nothing complicated, but it will be time consuming. Once you complete these tasks, I'll allow you to use my gym to train. And once you're comfortable with the gym's environment, we will have our battle," she explained.

Logan nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'll provide you with a single rag," she said. "You're to clean every square inch of the wooden floors."

Logan looked around the room. The floor was taken up mostly by the field, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Himiko slowly shook her head and chuckled. "Not just this room, Mr. Stephenson. All the rooms."

Logan's eyes widened. He remembered how massive the temple looked from the outside. Cleaning the floors of such a large building was bound to take him a whole day, possibly two.

Elika laughed. "You should see the look on your face."

Himiko glared at her assistant. "Why are you laughing, Elika? You'll be joining him."

"What?!"

Himiko shrugged and closed her eyes. "With the two of you, it'll take half as long."

* * *

"So, you and the Cinnabar gym leader battled in the semi-finals of the Indigo Plateau?" Yurie asked. She was baffled by the revelation that Seshiru had known Cinnabar's gym leader all along.

Seshiru nodded. "Yeah. Himiko is quite the beast. She uses only Fire-types, and somehow, she managed to beat me." She pointed to the distance. "There it is."

Seshiru and Yurie arrived at Metallica Island after the sun had started to go down. While it appeared similar to Cinnabar Island, in that there wasn't a town or village, it was the opposite in every other sense. The island was blooming with vegetation, and wild Pokémon roamed free. Had Seshiru not known that this was where her next challenge was, they could have mistaken the island for any other random island around Kanto.

When they arrived, they got off of Lapras, and Seshiru returned her to her ball. Yurie stretched out her arms and looked around. There was no clear path for them to take, so she looked at Seshiru with an expression that said 'you sure this is the place?'

Seshiru pointed towards the forest. Two circular lights were approaching them slowly. The lights were placed next to one another, and they bobbed back and forth. A man with a small avian Pokémon on his shoulder came from the forest. As it turned out, the lights were coming straight from the Pokémon's round eyes.

The man was old, but he appeared strong, and Yurie knew in an instant that this was who Seshiru would be challenging. He had a long white beard, a shaved head, blue and orange robes. He held a blue walking stick in his hand with red designs carved into which Yurie was familiar with, but she couldn't place it from where.

The man cocked his head and then smiled. His Pokémon stopped glowing, and then the man spoke. "You're Seshiru. I was told that you're a Water-type expert, so forgive me if I may sound rude, but what are you doing with a Torchic?"

Yurie held her Pokémon close. "Me? No. No. I'm Yurie. She's Seshiru."

Seshiru sighed and then stepped forward. "Let's get the short jokes out of the way quickly. I'm here to challenge Ukon. I'm assuming that you're him."

Ukon nodded. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I've heard a lot about you, Seshiru. Out of all of the Battle Frontier challengers for this year, you're the last."

Seshiru's fist balled up. "I'm the slowest?"

He shook his head slow. "No. Everyone else has given up. Only you have managed to earn five symbols. It's my job to make sure that you don't earn your sixth. If you can manage the impossible and defeat me, then I'll give you a map to Jindai and the Battle Pyramid."

"Sounds intense," Seshiru said with a grin. "When can we get started?"

"Come with me to the palace. You two should stay here tonight and get your rest. Your challenge will start tomorrow, and as is precedent, it will take all day."

"A battle that takes all day?" Yurie whispered. "Are you sure that you can do this?"

Seshiru thought about her Pokémon. Full battles, at most, would usually take an hour, and that would mean that on average, her Pokémon only had to fight for ten minutes. But it sounded like each of her Pokémon would have to move for hours. She never again wanted to exhaust another Pokémon like she did with Vaporeon. This battle, if she went through with it, would weigh heavily on her.

"Rest," Ukon said. He chortled to himself and turned around. "Hoothoot, could you please light the way?"

His Pokémon trilled while his circular eyes illuminated the path in front of them. Yurie and Seshiru followed close behind. Ukon brought them to his home, which was an old temple made of stone. It was very different compared to the other facilities, which were generally used as a space for the Battle Frontier. Besides Ukon, there were no other humans, which indicated that he must have ruled the island.

He fed Yurie and Seshiru a dinner made from local ingredients that he found on Metallica Island, and he gave them a room to stay in. He wasn't the kind of person that one would think was a strong Pokémon trainer, but Seshiru knew firsthand that looks could be deceiving.

That night, she laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating her upcoming battle. She was unsure if she wanted to go through with it. She had experience with forcing her Pokémon to battle too hard, and she never wanted to go through that again. But surely, the kind Ukon knew what he was doing.

Seshiru was the last Battle Frontier challenger left. She knew that there would be absolutely no shame in calling it quits, as that's what she did with the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. However, to be the only challenger who got through would be something that she would be proud of. And she was sure that Vaporeon would be watching.

* * *

On Cinnabar Island, Logan and Elika were now performing their chores. Elika had been tasked with cleaning the floors a multitude of times in the past, so she was an expert in it. She put the rag against the wooden floor, placed her hands on the rag, and then run as quickly as she could, dragging it with her. Anytime that Logan would try this, he'd fall flat on his face, so he opted to take his time.

It was hot in the gym, so Logan changed into temperature appropriate clothing. He removed his black button-up shirt, revealing his white athletic compression shirt. For bottoms, he went for black shorts. Elika also changed during the chores, now wearing compression shorts and a loose flower-print tank top.

The two finished the entryway and the battlefield area, which led them to the back where there was a bunch of work-out equipment. It appeared like it hadn't been used recently. It was old and rusty. Logan assumed that it was remnants of the old gym. He found a book covered in dust. It was filled with dad jokes and riddles that he couldn't quite understand. He flipped through it while Elika had left the room.

She came back, holding two boxes in her hands. The boxes smelled like food, and steam rose from them. Logan hadn't eaten in hours, and his mouth watered at the prospect.

"Are we allowed to eat?" he asked.

"No, but Himiko is asleep at her desk. She falls asleep while doing paperwork," she answered before handing over the small boxed lunch. "These are local ingredients found on Metallica Island. Eat fast, and then we'll get back to cleaning."

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the box and started to eat as quickly as he could, shoving the food in his mouth as though he had never eaten before. He finished the food before Elika could even start, and she stared at him in shock. He sat down on one of the old rusty benches and put the box down by his side.

"That was great!" he exclaimed. He smiled up at Elika.

She sat down next to him and ate her food. She was fast but not disgusting.

"So, what's this gym's deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Himiko is from Sinnoh, and you're from Alola. Seems like an odd combination for a Kanto gym," he answered.

"You don't have to be from Kanto to be a gym leader here. I imagine that you've already met Lt. Surge, right?"

Logan remembered back to only his second day in Kanto when he challenged the fellow Unovan. "Yeah! He was nice! But, I'm curious as to how you both got here."

"To know why I'm here, you'll have to know why Himiko's here."

"We have time," he answered.

"Himiko has ancestry from Alola. Long ago, Himiko's great grandmother was a part of one of the two main families on Akala Island. The heads of the families battled to determine who would be the Guardian of the Volcano, but Himiko's side lost. Shamed by defeat, most of Himiko's family left Alola. Himiko's mother was born in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn."

"I know that place!" Logan exclaimed excitedly. "Actually, I know both of those places: Akala and Lavaridge!"

Elika didn't seem very interested in what Logan had to say, and she continued, "When Himiko's mother was old enough, she became a Pokémon trainer, and she eventually settled in Sinnoh to live with her husband. When Himiko was growing up, her mother told her stories of their family's adventures in Alola. She trained in martial arts since she was young and chose a Chimchar as her starter Pokémon. She searched out for an Elite Four member by the name of Hayato, who is also a Fire-type trainer. She was swiftly defeated, but she was encouraged by Hayato to travel to other regions."

"Whoa."

"While in Alola, she battled with the trial captain of Wela Volcano, Kiawe, who is a descendent of those who drove her family from Alola. After their epic battle, she learned their side of the story, and she was able to make peace with what had happened so long ago."

Logan was prepared for that to be the end of the story, and he was going to stand up to throw away his trash, but Elika kept talking.

"Himiko went on to travel Kalos, battling with an Elite Four member there, and then she came to Kanto, where she defeated Cinnabar's former gym leader. When she was fully prepared, she challenged Kiawe yet again using their best teams. I remember watching that battle as a kid."

Logan looked at her, unsure if that was the end. It wasn't.

"She returned home to Sinnoh and was told the story of the legendary Pokémon, Heatran, by her mother. She searched for Heatran and after a battle with the Pokémon, she realized that her time as a traveling trainer was coming to an end. She was satisfied with what she had accomplished, even if all of her best battles weren't met with victory."

"What a beautiful end to the sto-"

"Then, she received a phone call from Blaine. He invited her back to Kanto to train with him on the Seafoam Islands. He had her run a gauntlet of powerful trainers to prove her worth. She emerged victorious, and Blaine revealed that he had been thinking about retiring for a while but there was no worthy Fire-type trainer to replace him. Until that moment. She settled here on Cinnabar Island, hoping to make this a destination for Fire-type trainers world-wide to come and battle."

"That's really intense," Logan said. He knew that he was going to regret this next part, but he would have sounded rude if he didn't ask. "What about you? How did you end up here?"

"When Himiko became gym leader, she wanted to honor her ancestors. She held a contest in Alola. Alolan trainers were asked to enter a 500-word essay on why they deserved to be her assistant and personal student. I impressed her with my knowledge of Fire-type Pokémon, future aspirations, and my experience as a trainer, so I was chosen," she said. "Simple as that."

"What are you two doing?!"

Logan and Elika's eyes shot open wide and they looked towards the doorway where Himiko stood. Her eyes were blood red with anger.

"This isn't a time for a date, Elika," Himiko snapped.

"I'm sorry, Himiko-sensei," Elika said while bowing her head repeatedly. "We just haven't eaten in so long! It was getting hard to move without energy!"

Himiko towered over the both of them. She looked down at Logan's empty box, and she cocked her head. "You eat fast, Logan. I like you. You don't waste time."

"It was good food," he replied.

She put her hands on her hips. "Keep cleaning. You're not allowed to stop until you're finished. Got it?"

"Got it!" the two exclaimed.

Himiko turned to walk away, but then Logan stood up. "Hey, Himiko!"

"Huh?" she asked with a sneer.

"I have a request for our battle, and I hope that this doesn't come off as unprofessional."

"What is it?"

"You said that you haven't gone all out in a long time. In our battle, fight as though I'm trying to earn my eight badge instead of my seventh."

Himiko raised her eyebrows. "Interesting. You really want to lose that badly?"

Logan laughed. "Another loss isn't going to kill me. I need to know that I can take on the best, so when we battle, I want you to go all out."

She clicked her tongue. "Alright. I'll battle you as though you're trying to earn your eighth badge. I like your attitude, Mr. Stephenson. You're genki."

"Genki?"

"It means energetic," Elika exclaimed.

"Now clean!"

* * *

The sun rose early, illuminating Metallica Island. Ukon had woken up the two trainers before sunrise, and he brought them to the peak of the island where there was a battlefield. They watched the sunrise in silence, and once the sun was high enough in the sky, Ukon turned to the two.

"Our battle will start here," he said. "However, our battlefield is the entirety of Metallica Island. You and your Pokémon will have to move throughout the island as is necessary. Because of this, our battle can last all day. I can sense that that statement made you nervous last night."

Seshiru nodded. "I'm against overworking my team, sir."

Ukon lifted a Poké Ball and pushed the button. A round and pink Pokémon emerged. It had a small egg in its pouch, and it bounced up and down happily.

"My Chansey will be monitoring the battle. Anytime that you think you're Pokémon has been overworked, my Chansey will leap into action and heal them. However, that does mean that you'll be forfeiting that match. Does this alleviate any nervousness?"

Seshiru nodded. "It actually does. In that case-" She smacked her cheeks with both of her hands and then took in a deep breath. "-I can do this!"

Ukon smiled. "The battle will be three on three with no substitutions. We will be the judges of our own Pokémon's ability to continue. This sound fair?"

Seshiru agreed, and she walked to her side of the field. Yurie stood behind her. She examined Ukon as he slowly made his way to his trainer's box. He was elderly, so she was concerned about him moving around the island and making commands. But he also lived on the island, so he had to have known what he was doing.

"I'll start us off today," he said. "Go, Shiftry!"

His Pokémon emerged and waved around his long mane. Yurie recognized the Pokémon from when she competed in one of her Hoenn contests. It was also a famous Pokémon near her hometown.

Seshiru gripped onto her Poké Ball and took in a deep breath. "We've trained to fight Grass-types. Let's go, Poliwrath!"

"Wrath!" her Pokémon called while he tumbled out of the flash of light. He did a flip, landed on his feet, and then flexed his muscles.

_Seshiru's Poliwrath is so different from Logan's Poliwhirl. I wonder if they've been able to train at all_, Yurie thought.

"Let's begin!"

"Poliwrath, use Psychic!" Seshiru commanded.

Ukon didn't give an order to his Pokémon. Instead, he allowed Poliwrath to do his attack. He lifted his mits into the air and focused, sending psychic waves from the spiral on his belly. The waves bounced off of Shiftry, doing no damage.

"Wait, what?" Seshiru asked. "Dark-type?"

Ukon nodded slowly. "Use Dark Pulse!"

Shiftry was much faster than Poliwrath. He leapt into the air and formed a ball of dark energy in his palms. He tossed the ball at the ground, and it exploded into a black wave, sending out rings of energy that pulsated over Poliwrath's body. The Water-type covered his face with his massive arms, taking the hit directly. When the waves disappeared, Poliwrath stood strong and lowered his guard, glaring at Shiftry.

Seshiru grinned. "Well, that actually gives me an advantage! Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!"

"Shiftry, respond with Double Team!" Ukon ordered.

Poliwrath charged forward, chakra exploding from his fist, but once he made it to the middle of the field, he was met with confusion, as Shiftry started to multiply and circled him. Poliwrath's eyes darted around the field, looking for the original, but they were too fast.

"Quick Attack!" Ukon called.

The real Shiftry quickly emerged from the pack. He lunged forward and struck Poliwrath in the back before retreating. Poliwrath swung his fist, but he found no target.

"Again!"

Shiftry came from the group and charged into Poliwrath, and in a blink of an eye, disappeared yet again. Poliwrath was now living up to his name, and was fuming with anger. He didn't wait for Seshiru to give him a command. He charged forward, throwing his fists haphazardly at every Shiftry clone.

Seshiru looked on. She wasn't surprised by Poliwrath's actions, as if he didn't do it by himself, she would have ordered it anyway.

But soon, all of the clones were gone, and Poliwrath was the only Pokémon left on the field. He looked around, confused.

Ukon smiled. "I guess that the real battle has now begun. Why don't you go ahead and give chase?"

"But where do we start?" Seshiru asked. She looked around the island. From her vantage point, she could see just about anywhere. In the distance, there were trees rustling. That was her only indication of where Shiftry could be. She motioned for Poliwrath to follow her, and then the two headed down the mountain.

Yurie groaned. "Do I really gotta follow you?"

"Chansey!" the pink Pokémon exclaimed. It had been equipped with backpacks and saddlebags. It reached into one of the bags and handed Yurie a bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks," Yurie said before taking it. She then watched as the Pokémon started her chase. She turned towards where Ukon was standing, but he had disappeared. Now, it was only Yurie and Torchic on the main battlefield. "Wait. Where did everyone go?!"

Seshiru and Poliwrath continued down the mountain for what seemed like an hour. Any time that they saw trees rustling, they prepared to attack, but every time, it was just a wild Pokémon. Eventually, the two had relaxed. Chansey, Yurie, and Torchic followed close behind, but Ukon and Shiftry were nowhere to be found.

"I see why this takes forever," Seshiru said. "But if fishing has taught me anything, it's that patience is rewarding."

"Wrath," her Pokémon responded.

Then, some bushes to the side rustled. Poliwrath hadn't become complacent with ease, and that was for the best, as Shiftry emerged. A white streak of light followed him, and he tackled straight into Poliwrath.

"Ice Punch!" Seshiru ordered. She would have preferred to get a hit with Dynamic Punch, but Shiftry was too fast for it.

Poliwrath finally was able to get in a strike, punching Shiftry in the side. The large Grass-type Pokémon jumped into the air and opened his wooden mouth, raining down a storm of small but piercing seeds. The seeds exploded upon contact with Poliwrath, making him howl with pain.

Now with Poliwrath's guard down, Shiftry landed on the ground and then dashed forward yet again.

"Waterfall!" Seshiru commanded.

Poliwrath ducked and prepared to take Shiftry's strike headon. He lunged forward, aquatic energy exploding from his fists, and the two Pokémon collided. There was a small explosion of smoke, which cloaked the forested battlefield. Seshiru could hear the two struggle, but she couldn't tell who was winning.

"Dynamic Punch!" she directed.

Poliwrath was unable to see his foe, but he gathered energy in his fist. He swung wide, missing Shiftry, but blowing all of the smoke out of the area. When it cleared, Poliwrath was alone yet again.

"It escaped," Seshiru said, exasperated. She then felt hot air on the back of her neck. She turned around, finding the Wicked Pokémon directly behind her.

"Shiftry!" he screeched.

"Ice Punch!" Seshiru yelled while falling onto her backside. She had been blindsided by the sudden appearance, but that never took her focus away from the attack.

And Poliwrath was one step ahead. He charged forward with his fist covered by the ice. He swung, but Shiftry jumped into the air. Poliwrath connected with Shiftry's leg, making the Grass-type do a front flip. During the rotation, Shiftry unleashed his Bullet Seed attack once more, directly pelting Poliwrath in the back. Shiftry landed, his leg now encased in ice, and he stood up straight. The Pokémon were now back to back, and they stood still, but then, Poliwrath collapsed.

Seshiru rushed to her Pokémon and turned him over. She sighed when she found that his eyes were closed shut, indicating that he had fainted. She waved for Chansey to come over and begin the healing process.

There were then loud stomps, catching Seshiru's attention. She stood up and looked to the other side of the small clearing. Ukon appeared, riding on top of the head of a massive Grass-type Pokémon. She recognized the Pokémon as being Venusaur, one of the most famous Pokémon in all of Kanto.

"It appears that I have taken the first match," he said. "How will you respond, Egawa Seshiru?"

After Poliwrath was able to sit up, Seshiru withdrew him back into his ball. She drew out her next Poké Ball and then smiled. "I live for this kind of stuff, ya know? I don't like being stuck in a stuffy gym or arena. Battling outside is the way it should be. So, Ukon, thank you for this opportunity. To answer your question, I'll respond by winning."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Chapters 45, 46, and 47 are all going to be kind of lengthy. I'm packing in two battles on top of a bunch of extra stuff. I hope it still reads well. After writing everything for 45 except for the parts with the battle, I was already at over 3,000 words (which is uncharacteristic of my chapters).

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_I also bet since he's at a very fiery location he'll probably get a certain x mega stone for when Charmeleon evolves._" - It's something for me to consider!

Kunoichi69 - "_A__re you planning on making a third Kanto movie featuring Aoi and a certain legendary firebird?_" - It's something I'm considering as a chronicles, because I have another plan for the third 'move' story.

CrescentApple - "_It's a good bit of difference to see the group split off for a bit to have their own mini perspectives away from others!_" - Yeah. It's a really fun thing to write!

wisdom-jewel - "_I'm pretty sure they'll do fine without each other for the moment but they would come back soon enough._" - Yeah. It'll only be a couple of chapters!


	47. Grapes

**Chapter 46 - Grapes**

* * *

Logan and Elika had spent the whole night cleaning Cinnabar gym's floors. It was eight hours with no breaks. They had watched the sunset and the sunrise, and Logan was drenched in sweat and starving.

When finished, the two collapsed, falling into each other and then to the ground. Himiko hated waking up early, but she wanted to keep an eye on them. She towered over them and handed out two bowls of rice.

"You did well. You can start training now," she said.

Logan's eyes lit up. "Food."

* * *

Seshiru threw her Poké Ball into the air, and Floatzel materialized. She roared and snapped her maw closed in an intimidating fashion. She observed Shiftry's frozen feet, knowing where to target.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Tail!"

"Shiftry, Double Team!"

Floatzel dashed forward. Shiftry attempted to use his evasive maneuver, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move. Floatzel twisted her body around and slammed her twirling tails into Shiftry's feet, knocking him onto his face.

"And finish it with Ice Fang!"

Floatzel continued to spin, now focusing her inner energy at the top half of her body. She formed crystals of ice over her maw and then clamped it down into Shiftry's back, making the Grass-type go still.

Ukon sighed and then nodded his head. He motioned for Chansey to check on Shiftry before dismounting from Venusaur's head. "You've defeated my Shiftry, and your next opponent will be this Venusaur." Once he got the okay from Chansey, he withdrew Shiftry back to his ball.

_Two Grass-types in a row. That's not good. With Venusaur, he's not only got a type advantage but also power. At the very least, this one won't be able to run away as quickly, so we won't be playing a game of chase_, Seshiru thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Ukon said. "My large Venusaur must be slow, right?" He looked up at the sky. "But it's quite the sunny day out today, don't you think?"

Seshiru's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Venusaur, start this with Growth!" Ukon commanded.

Venusaur roared while red energy swirled around his large body. His muscles bulked up, and he became large, something that Seshiru couldn't have imagined.

Seshiru had two options while Venusaur used his technique. She could either attack or change the weather for her benefit. With only a couple of moments to decide, she went with her gut. "While he's charging energy, we'll strike directly!" she said. "Earthquake!"

Floatzel lifted her tails and then smashed them into the ground, sending her upwards momentarily. Then, as soon as she came down, she started to shake their small forest battlefield. The attack made Venusaur pause, and he roared through the pain.

"Razor Leaf!" Ukon yelled.

Venusaur quickly darted to the side while lifting the large leaves on his back. He unleashed a flurry of smaller leaves, sending them across the ground. They tore into the dirt, causing smoke to fly into the air. Their target wasn't Floatzel, as it turned out.

"Solar Beam!" Ukon shouted.

"Dodge!" Seshiru yelled. With the nice weather, she would be unable to make quick commands to counter-strike. For the time being, she had to battle like Shiftry did before, and avoid Venusaur as much as possible.

Venusaur's Solar Beam was powerful, as it managed to tear through the trees as though they were paper. Floatzel and Seshiru dodged to the best of their abilities, but it was difficult to see where the beams were coming from through the smoke that the Razor Leaf had created.

"We'll run!" Seshiru said. Floatzel nodded and then started a quick bound.

"Really?!" Yurie yelled. She hadn't run in so long. She sighed, but then felt a tug on her arm. She looked down to find Chansey, holding a small bag of grapes.

"Chansey-chansey!"

"For me?"

"Chansey!"

"Thanks!"

Floatzel and Seshiru were quick on their feet. Floatzel was a naturally fast Pokémon, and within a couple of minutes, they were out of range from the Solar Beam. The two of them stopped and hid behind a tree. They listened for Venusaur's footsteps. Seshiru figured that he had the ability Chlorophyll, which meant that he was faster in sunny weather. They couldn't hear the two anymore. However, they did hear something familiar. It sounded like a waterfall, which meant that there had to be water close by.

"Now's our chance," Seshiru said. "Use Rain Dance!"

Floatzel looked up into the air and opened her mouth. She released a ball of mist, which shot up fifty feet into the air before exploding into an artificial cloud. Rain started to pour down onto the two, something that they both enjoyed.

"Vine Whip!" Ukon's voice called from afar.

Seshiru couldn't see where the vines were coming from, but she heard them smacking against different trees from far away. Then, they appeared from out of nowhere and wrapped around Floatzel. They pulled the Water-type back, forcing her up against a tree.

"No!" Seshiru yelled.

"Solar Beam!" Ukon shouted.

The attack would take a longer time to charge now, but it didn't matter. Floatzel was trapped, her entire body bound by the vines.

"Ice Fang!" Seshiru yelled out in a desperate attempt to get her free, but it was useless.

Floatzel was unable to maneuver her head to a good enough position to break free. There was a flash of light that raced straight towards them. It destroyed the trees in its path before connecting with Floatzel, sending the Water-type into the air. She crashed down hard on the ground by the river that the two had heard, her body now unconscious.

"No!" Seshiru yelled while running towards her Pokémon. She knelt and felt at Floatzel's chest. The Pokémon was done for when it came to this battle.

Ukon and Venusaur appeared from the trees. He looked up at the cloud and sighed. "Well, you've ruined my day, Seshiru. Nobody likes rain."

Seshiru waited for Chansey to properly check her Pokémon before returning her to her Poké Ball. She looked back at the river and then smiled. "Come and get us!" she exclaimed. She grabbed ahold of her Poké Ball and threw it at the river before jumping in. Her Lapras materialized and howled happily. Seshiru pointed outwards. "To the waterfall!"

"The waterfall?" Ukon wondered. "That's crazy!"

But Seshiru didn't care. She raced towards the waterfall with Lapras before Venusaur or Ukon could do anything, and in a moment which terrified Yurie and Ukon, Seshiru and her Pokémon disappeared.

* * *

Although Logan had been given permission to use the gym to train, he spent the next few hours sleeping. After he woke up, he drank as much water as he could without puking, and then went to the battlefield to begin his training.

Elika watched as he ran drills with his Pokémon. Logan wasn't sure if she was taking notes on him, but she had been messing with her laptop the whole time. He hadn't seen Himiko since she gave him breakfast. She was either doing paperwork or sleeping, as Elika had suggested.

After only a couple hours of training, Logan quickly acclimated to Poliwhirl's attacks and capabilities. He got a good read on the Pokémon, finding that Poliwhirl didn't actually have a strong interest in battling. The Water-type was a comedian and loved to tell the other Pokémon jokes. Electabuzz, Nidoking, Grotle, and Charmeleon loved him while Snorlax had seemed to take offense by what he chose to joke about.

"It's alright," Logan said. He patted Snorlax on the arm. "How about you and I get some practice in?"

"Snor?" his Pokémon questioned.

Logan pulled a dark blue crystal from his pocket and let the natural light hit it. "This is the Snorlium Z that I got from Maleah back in Saffron. You need to know Giga Impact before you can use it. But even more so, you have to master Giga Impact. What do you say we put in some training?"

Himiko walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took a seat next to Elika, looked at her laptop screen, and then whispered, "What info do you have on him?

"If I tell you, then you'll probably end up wanting him as your assistant," Elika responded. Himiko didn't laugh though, so she simply continued. "Started in Unova with a Tepig."

"Fire-type starter? I like him already."

"Made it to the semi-finals of the Vertress Conference in his rookie year, then went to Alola."

"Alola?"

"There, he battled alongside an Incineroar to make it to the semi-finals of the Manalo Conference."

"This kid is good," Himiko whispered.

"Last year, he made it to the finals of the Ever Grande Conference, but he lost to a boy named Itou Kenta."

"I'm impressed," Himiko said, but before she could say anymore, she was cutoff.

"Snorlax, Giga Impact!" Logan shouted.

His Snorlax sucked in her stomach before charging forward. Energy exploded off of her body, tearing up the black field and sending dirt across the room. It splattered against the walls and floors. When Snorlax finished, she breathed deeply, as the attack took a lot of energy to use.

"That was amazing!" Logan exclaimed.

"What-" Himiko said, "-do you think you're doing?!"

Logan paused. "Training?"

Himiko pointed around the room at the walls and the wood floors. "You've made a mess!"

He put his hands on his hips. "I guess I did. That's what happens when you battle!"

Himiko was steaming with anger. "You. You'll clean."

"What?"

"You'll clean! You and your Pokémon will clean! Clean the floors! Clean the walls! And clean the ceiling!"

"But-"

"Clean!"

* * *

There was no easy way for Ukon and Venusaur to get down the island like Seshiru did. They instead had to climb down. They followed the stream of water, unsure of where Seshiru could have gone, although they were relieved when they didn't find Seshiru's shattered body at the base of the waterfall. It took them roughly half an hour to get there, and the anxiety had built up.

By this time, the rain had stopped, but the weather was now cloudy, and Venusaur had lost his advantage. It didn't matter though, as he had used a multitude of Solar Beams in succession, meaning that he couldn't do anymore without some proper rest.

"Venusaur, be mindful," Ukon said. "Seshiru is a master of Water-types. She must have a technique up her sleeve with Lapras."

Venusaur nodded.

The two looked down the river. Seshiru and Lapras were nowhere to be found. Lapras wasn't the kind of Pokémon to be able to move on land and had they gone all the way to the ocean, it would have counted as a disqualification. They were at a loss as to where Seshiru could have run to.

Then, the stream exploded, and the two emerged. Seshiru had a grin on her face before she made her command. "Ice Beam!"

Lapras howled while releasing the jagged beam of ice from her mouth. It froze over the water and then struck Venusaur directly in the face, forcing the Grass-type back a few feet.

"Razor Leaf!" Ukon yelled.

"Into the water!"

As the leaves raced towards Lapras and Seshiru, they dove back into the water with a loud crash. Now that Ukon and Venusaur were aware of their whereabouts, they had no issue with finding and attacking them. Venusaur unleashed more leaves, but as soon as they hit the water, they lost all momentum and became weak.

Seshiru pointed towards Venusaur, and Lapras came up once more. As soon as she could speak, Seshiru yelled, "Sparkling Aria!"

Lapras howled, releasing a beautiful tone from her mouth. The water around her whirled, forming a large bubble above her head. The louder that she howled, the bigger the bubble got until it popped, sending large globs of water towards the ground like rain. The globs connected with Venusaur, causing smoke to fill the air, and when the attack finally came to an end, Venusaur was revealed as unconscious.

Ukon nodded and let Chansey check on his Pokémon. He turned to Seshiru. She was soaking wet, but it didn't look like she cared one bit. "You're an interesting trainer, Seshiru. You're able to adapt to any kind of battle style with ease. That's what makes you perfect to challenge the Battle Frontier."

"Thanks!" Seshiru responded. She wiped some of her black hair out of her eyes. "This battle has been incredibly fun, by the way!"

Ukon withdrew Venusaur and then held out his next Poké Ball. "My next Pokémon will be the deciding factor of our battle. Good luck, Seshiru. Go, Claydol!"

A massive Pokémon appeared from the bright white light. It was still, slowly rotating while it floated in midair. Yurie was vaguely familiar with it, as it was a Pokémon from Hoenn, but Seshiru had never seen one before.

"Claydol, use Psybeam!" Ukon commanded.

"Fight back with Ice Beam!" Seshiru ordered.

The two beams of pure energy connected before exploding and sending smoke into the air.

"Let's run!" Seshiru said. She held onto the back of Lapras' neck while she shot down the river. The two exited the smoke and raced quickly, but when Seshiru turned around, she found that Claydol was right on their tail.

"Claydol, use Sandstorm!" Ukon commanded.

Claydol began to spin its body around quickly, causing all of the sand in the area to kick up and swirl around. It circled Lapras and then expanded, covering roughly a fourth of the island. Visibility had lowered drastically, and Seshiru wasn't sure about trying to escape via the stream anymore.

"And now, Rapid Spin!" Ukon called.

Claydol appeared from out of nowhere and crashed its massive body into Lapras. Seshiru was knocked backward, landing in the water. Her Pokémon looked down for her trainer, which Ukon took advantage of.

"Psybeam!"

Claydol pointed its two arms at Lapras and let loose, blasting her with a psychedelic beam. She struggled to fight back as she continued to look for Seshiru.

"I'm okay!" Seshiru said while coming out from under the water. She pulled herself up onto the shore and then pointed at Claydol. The sand blasted her in the face, creating mud, but she didn't care. "Use Hyper Beam!"

"You too, Claydol!"

The two unleashed their attacks, causing yet another explosion, which blasted some of the sand back. Both Pokémon would have to recharge until they could strike again, but Seshiru used this chance to try to escape. She hopped onto Lapras' back and then the two dashed down the stream and disappeared. She used the different channels of water to weave through the island, making it impossible for Claydol and Ukon to keep up.

They found a small area where they could rest. Seshiru dismounted and stepped onto a stony beach. They were now out of the sandstorm, so they wouldn't be building any residual damage in the meantime. Seshiru put her hand to her chin and began to think, building a plan for when they were eventually discovered.

* * *

Logan stood on the ladder and waved the rag above his head, halfheartedly cleaning the ceiling. The once white rag had been used so much that it was now stained black. And Logan had used so much energy over the past couple of days, he couldn't find the energy to clean anymore.

"Mr. Stephenson!" Himiko yelled, catching his attention. He almost fell from the ladder, but he managed to maintain balance. "C'mon down. I want to talk to you."

Logan left his rag on the top rung and then slowly descended. He walked to Himiko and then bowed. "What's up?"

"Get showered and eat. You've proven yourself to me, and since you challenged me to go all out, I've been fired up. I want to start our battle today," she said.

His eyes widened. "T-today?"

"Yes."

Logan wanted a couple more days of training with his Pokémon. He was eager to win the badge and move on, but he knew that there was no way he was properly prepared for his match. And not just that, but Yurie and Seshiru weren't back yet.

"Can we postpone it a little bit longer?"

"Why? When a gym leader gives you time to battle, that's when you battle," she said with a stern expression on her face.

Logan nodded. "I understand, but I promised my friends that I wouldn't start my next gym battle until they came back to Cinnabar Island."

"I'm going to sound rude, Mr. Stephenson, but I don't care about the promises that you made to your friends. I'm telling you that we're going to have our battle today, whether you like it or not. So, shower and eat, because you look weak and frail right now. I'll give you that much."

Logan sighed. He closed his eyes and then finally, after days of being harassed by the gym leader and her assistant, it all came out. "No! No! I'm waiting for my friends! I'm not going to break any promises to them! I told them that they could see my battle, so I'm going to wait! And if you don't like that, then I'm sorry!"

Himiko glared. "Calm your tone of voice, Mr. Stephenson. I'm gonna give you an option. You either battle me today, or you never get to battle me. You'll never earn your seventh gym badge."

"What? You can't be serious?!"

"I'm dead serious," she responded. "What is it going to be, your friends or a gym badge?"

Logan paused and then looked away. He thought for a moment. Yurie and Seshiru would be angry with him for battling without their presence. But they'd be angrier with him for forfeiting his only chance to earn his seventh gym badge, right?

"Make a decision, now. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Fine!" Logan snapped back. "I don't want your gym badge. If Yurie and Seshiru aren't here, then I'm not battling. I made a promise, and I'm sick of breaking promises." He walked across the wooden floor, stomping with every step. He grabbed his black button-up shirt and put his arms through the sleeves.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes," Logan answered while buttoning up his shirt. His dream of winning at the Indigo League flashed in his mind, but he had to ignore it.

Himiko smiled. "Well, Logan. It looks like you've passed."

Logan stopped and then looked back. "Huh?"

Himiko cocked her head. "I was told that you're a bit obsessive with battling. So much so that you often don't think about others, sometimes even your Pokémon. I figured your final trial would be a test of loyalty to your friends."

"So, wait, I can still battle you?"

"Of course. I'd get fired if I didn't take your challenge. Your trials are officially over. Shower, eat, and train. When Seshiru and your girlfriend arrive, we'll start."

"Girlfriend?" Logan wondered.

"Seshiru told me everything," Himiko yelled with a laugh as she walked the other way.

* * *

The area that Seshiru and Lapras had hidden in was small with a multitude of tiny waterfalls that fed into it. There was a rocky piece of land where Seshiru sat with her arms crossed, patiently waiting for Ukon and Claydol. During that time, she had gathered her thoughts. Fishing had taught her how to relax, so she could have waited for days.

The two appeared. Ukon rode on Claydol's back as they entered the small area. They floated down, and Ukon looked around, confused by Lapras' absence. He stepped off of Claydol and onto the small rocky beach.

"You won't be able to trick us again by coming out from under the water," Ukon said.

Seshiru grinned. "That's not my plan."

Ukon looked around before taking a seat in front of Seshiru. "Well, what is your plan? Whatever you do, you have to make it count."

Seshiru reached her hand out and then snapped her fingers. One of the waterfalls suddenly erupted, and Lapras came out from the middle.

"Body Slam!" Seshiru exclaimed.

"Rapid Spin!" Ukon commanded, not taking his eyes off of Seshiru.

Lapras gained speed as she fell towards the bottom. Claydol started to spin, but it was worried that it wouldn't be enough. Eventually, the large Lapras landed, forcing Claydol into the water and creating a massive splash. Seshiru had dried off from waiting, but she was now wet again, and Ukon was soaked. He didn't seem to mind.

The two Pokémon emerged from the river. Claydol slowly floated into the air while Lapras kept a close eye on it.

"We've found you, and your technique didn't finish us off," Ukon said. "We'll end it now. Claydol, use Hyper Beam!"

Claydol tried to attack, but its movements were stuttered. It lifted its arms, but electric sparks emitted from his body.

"What?!"

Seshiru grinned. "My technique did exactly what I wanted it to do. Lapras, finish this with Waterfall!"

Lapras howled and then raced forward, building aquatic energy around her body. She leaped out of the water and tackled into Claydol, bringing it down into the river, making another splash. Ukon looked back once his Pokémon washed up onto the rocky beach. He smiled and then stood up, his knees cracking.

"You did well," he said before letting the light of his Poké Ball retrieve Claydol's unconscious body.

"I think she won," Yurie muttered to Torchic. The two looked over the ledge, because Yurie didn't want to bother with climbing down if Seshiru had decided to run away again.

Ukon looked at Seshiru and then reached into his robe, pulling out his golden coin. Seshiru stood up and gave Lapras a thumbs up. She walked over to Ukon and then bowed before taking the coin and examining it. In the middle of the coin was a square which was surrounded by four thin rectangles.

"It's the Spirits Symbol," Ukon said. "With this symbol, you are now eligible to battle the last Frontier Brain."

Seshiru looked up.

"Jindai's Battle Pyramid moves locations every month, so you'll have to be following it closely if you want to battle with him," Ukon said. "I'll provide you with a map and guide to the pyramid tonight. I ask that you and your friend rest here once again. It's best that you get a fresh start tomorrow morning."

Seshiru nodded. "That sounds great to me! Hey, Yurie! I won!"

"Woohoo!"

"C'mon down here!"

"No!"

The next morning, Seshiru and Yurie woke up early. After receiving the materials necessary to find Jindai and the Battle Pyramid, the two were off to return to Cinnabar Island. Yurie was curious as to what Ukon had given to Seshiru, but the Water-type trainer wanted to wait until after Logan's battle to look at the information.

Within a couple of hours, they arrived at Cinnabar Island's dock, and they raced towards the Pokémon Center. Seshiru had her Pokémon checked out while Yurie asked Nurse Joy if she had seen Logan training, but the nurse had no idea who Yurie was talking about.

"Do you think he's okay?" Yurie asked.

Seshiru received her Poké Balls on the tray from Nurse Joy. She tucked them back onto her belt and then grinned. "Well, knowing Himiko, he could be dead!"

Yurie's eyes widened, and she didn't laugh like Seshiru had wanted.

Seshiru shook her head and then grabbed Yurie by the shoulders. "It's just a joke! Come with me. I know where he's been training."

* * *

It was only Logan and Elika in the battlefield room. The assistant had been doing some of Himiko's paperwork while Logan trained with his Pokémon. After a couple of days of intense training, he had finally gotten on page with Poliwhirl, and he opted to not use Giga Impact again, as he didn't want to clean anymore.

Logan and his six Pokémon all struck poses in unison. It was a part of the poses that Logan had memorized for his Z-Moves. Although he didn't have the proper Z-Crystals for all of his Pokémon to do the strong attacks, he knew that if they had memorized the poses, it'd be good for their inner balance. It was a different kind of training, but it was something that the thought was necessary with a group as hectic as his.

The front doors to the gym opened, and Logan paused. Elika looked up and smiled. "Go greet our guests, Mr. Stephenson."

Logan nodded. "You got it." He ran from the battlefield room to the front where he found Yurie and Seshiru. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like weeks since he had seen them. He wanted to run to them and give hugs, but he was covered in sweat from training.

"I got myself a symbol!" Seshiru declared. She held out her new gold coin and took a step to give Logan a closer look.

He held out his hands and screeched, "Take off your shoes and socks!"

The two girls froze.

Logan put down his arms. "Sorry. I just really don't want to clean again.

Seshiru laughed before taking off her shoes and socks. "She really worked ya, right?"

Yurie examined him. "You look like you have eaten in days, Logan. You've lost a lot of weight."

"I'm okay," he said. "I just had a lot of exercise!" He perked up. "Now that you're here, I can battle! I've been so pumped!"

The three entered the battlefield room, which had suddenly taken on a very different aesthetic. The blinds had been closed, so there was no more natural lighting that illuminated the room. Only the fire from the burning braziers provided light.

On the other side of the room stood Himiko, but she had a much different vibe to her. She had red markings painted on her face to look like a warrior. She wore a red one-piece dress with black flame patterns that went down to her knees, and she wore faded pink hightops.

"Mr. Stephenson, let's get started."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Seshiru wins her sixth symbol and will soon challenge for her last, and Logan finishes his training at Himiko's gym. Next chapter will be his battle with Himiko. Will he finally break from his losing streak, or has he bitten off more than he can chew by asking Himiko to battle as though it's for his 8th gym badge?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Seshiru seems to know more about her, that probably why she left early so she doesn't get roped into cleaning like Logan._" - I like to think that's exactly why she wanted to split up.

wisdom-jewel - "_Seshiru seems to be enjoying herself a bit much. I hope it doesn't bite her in the next chapter or two._" - Seshiru turned out just fine, but I'd argue that this was her most intense challenge yet.

CrescentApple - "_This is by far one is the most bizarre methods to battle a gym leader I've seen, next to admiring perfume in order to battle the Celadon city gym leader._" - It's actually not too far off from the kinds of chores that you'd have to do if you wanted to join a dojo in Japan. I'm currently going through this kind of chores for a dojo that I want to enter. It sucks. Haha

UKEagleClaw - "_Probably not, but I'm wondering whether the photo of the elderly woman links to anything? __Ukon being on the island by himself and feeding them local ingredients reminded me of Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom for some reason._" - It's a reference to her grandmother! And yeah. I've actually had Temple of Doom on my mind recently, so I'm glad that you got those vibes.


	48. Fruit Salad

**Chapter 47 - Fruit Salad**

* * *

"The following bout will be a singles format four on four battle between challenger, Logan Stephenson and gym leader, Akashiro Himiko! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! The battle will conclude whenever all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Elika announced while holding up a red and white flag.

"Had you not made your special request, Logan, this Pokémon would have been the last that I would have used for our match, but seeing as I'm allowed to go all out, then she'll be my lead!" Himiko said before throwing her Poké Ball forward. A cream-colored Pokémon with a multitude of tails emerged from the ball, sitting calmly on the black field. Upon appearing, the room's temperature increased.

_Ninetales with the ability Drought. Himiko isn't allowed to substitute, so none of her other Pokémon can immediately get the benefits of the heat. If I draw out the battle long enough, I can run out its power, but I also risk my Pokémon getting hurt_, Logan thought while pulling out his Level Ball. "Go, Nidoking!"

"Starting off with a type advantage," Seshiru said. "This should be interesting."

"Begin!" Elika yelled.

"Nidoking, get up close and use Poison Jab!" Logan commanded.

Himiko sneered. "Too easy."

Nidoking rushed across the field, raising his claw into the air. It started to glow with purple energy, and Ninetales backed up a few feet and prepared to strike.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Himiko yelled at the last second.

"Smart Strike!" Logan shouted immediately.

Before Ninetales could begin her attack, Nidoking lunged forward with his free arm, striking the Fire-type in the side of the face, making her attack stop. He then followed it by finishing his Poison Jab attack, hitting Ninetales on the other side. She rolled over and retreated a few feet before getting down low and growling.

Logan put his hands behind his head. "I knew that as soon as you didn't order a counter attack, you had something else planned. I've battled a couple of Ninetales during my journeys, the first of which was in Alola. They used a lot of status moves that put me in a rough spot. As soon as you had your Ninetales wait, I knew exactly what I was getting into."

"Just because you know what my strategy is, doesn't mean that you'll be able to hold me off permanently," Himiko said. "Fire Blast! Go!"

_That's gonna be strong_, Logan thought. "Put your arms up! Hold your ground!"

Because of the heat from the weather, Ninetales' blast was stronger than normal. Her body roared with power before shooting a blast of flames from her mouth that set off like a bomb. Nidoking had no preventative attacks and there would be nowhere for him to run. He did what Logan asked, and held up his arms to take the attack directly. He was quickly engulfed in flames, and when the attack finally disappeared, he remained standing, but not without a lot of his energy drained. He heaved, his shoulders bobbing up and down. The attack was by no means super-effective, but it was much stronger than he had anticipated.

"Now, Confuse Ray!" Himiko commanded.

Ninetales got down low and raced towards Nidoking's side of the field.

"Use Ice Beam at the ground!"

Nidoking took in a breath before charging power in his horn. He unleashed the jagged beam of ice at the ground, and Ninetales immediately slipped, being completely unfamiliar with the terrain. The heat of her body and the weather in the room melted the ice, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to go without being stunned.

"Now, Double Kick!"

Nidoking rolled forward and then jumped into the air. He kicked Ninetales once in the snout before turning around and kicking her in the side, sending her backward. She landed with a hard thud on the black field, but to no one's surprise, the Pokémon got back up, her movements now much slower.

_And now with Double Kick, I've shown all of my attacks. She still has one more though, and I'm afraid of what it might end up being. _

"Use Extrasensory!"

_Crap._

Ninetales' eyes flashed blue, and the air began to shift. The area around Nidoking suddenly morphed, and he was stung with a psychic shock, collapsing to one knee.

"Now, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Smart Strike!"

The two Pokémon charged at one another. Nidoking ducked and then uppercut Ninetales in the bottom of her jaw. She was sent into the air and did a backflip. Although the strike had done its damage, she still managed to lock eyes with Nidoking. She unleashed an aura from her body, which wisped its way towards Nidoking before taking over him. He paused momentarily and as Ninetales' now unconscious body hit the ground, flames suddenly burst from Nidoking.

"Ninetales is unable to battle!" Elika announced.

Himiko withdrew Ninetales, a smile on her face. "Still managed to burn your Nidoking. He's a very powerful Pokémon, but with a burn status, his close-ranged attacks won't have very much meaning anymore."

_And in a Fire-type gym, neither does Ice Beam._

"Let me introduce you to my next Pokémon, Magcargo!"

Logan had battled with the Lava Pokémon before. He still never quite understood how a being composed of such a material could exist. He did know to be careful though.

_Nidoking only has a couple more attacks in him, if that. I have to make whatever I can do count. Smart Strike is a guaranteed hit, but Double Kick would be super-effective and strong. We have to strike while we can_, Logan thought.

"Use Flame Charge!" Himiko commanded.

"He'll be coming in hot! Stay where you are, and use Smart Strike!" Logan directed.

Nidoking waited for the Pokémon to slither across the room and strike. Magcargo was a notoriously slow Pokémon, but Himiko's was much faster than he thought. Within moments, Magcargo tackled Nidoking's midsection. The Poison-type reeled backward, but he remembered his command. He came down hard with one arm, smashing it into Magcargo's shell. The Lava Pokémon then retreated, and before Logan could give a follow-up command, more fire emitted from Nidoking. He howled with pain before collapsing onto his frontside.

Elika held up the white flag. "Nidoking is unable to battle!"

"You did fantastic," Logan said while withdrawing his Pokémon. He tucked the Level Ball back before pulling his Heavy Ball from his belt and grinning.

"Don't tell me that you're going to make a mess of things again, Mr. Stephenson?"

"You're not going to make me clean again if I do, right?"

"I guess I can't force you to if you manage to defeat me."

"Then in that case, go, Snorlax!" Logan yelled while throwing the ball forward. It ricocheted off of the black field before Snorlax materialized. She scratched her belly and then glared at Magcargo, angered by his presence.

_The last couple of days, I've been able to meld Snorlax's moveset a little bit. We don't know if we can do Pulverizing Pancake perfectly yet, so I don't want to risk it. I hope our other attacks will do just as fine._

"Shell Smash!" Himiko commanded.

"That's not good! Use High Horsepower!"

Snorlax stomped her feet against the ground, but it was too late. Magcargo had been boosted by Flame Charge, and he was fast. He took in a deep breath and compressed his shell slightly, making it crack. This was supposed to make his attacks hit harder and faster but at the cost of his defensive capabilities. If Snorlax managed to hit him, then it'd be a quick knockout, but the issue was actually hitting.

"Rock Slide!" Himiko ordered.

Magcargo swiftly moved around the field, ripping up stones from the ground. He circled Snorlax, building a small tomb of rocks, and trapping the Normal-type Pokémon.

"And now, finish it quickly with Solar Beam!"

Using the power of the heated room, Magcargo blasted a thick beam of light from his mouth. The light connected with Snorlax in her small trap, causing the stones to explode into a thick black dust which cloaked the Normal-type.

Himiko laughed and then folded her arms. "No matter how strong your Snorlax is, there's no way that she was able to handle that kind of power."

"Giga Impact!" Logan yelled. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that Snorlax was fine, but if there was ever a time to gamble on Snorlax's raw power, now was it.

The black smoke came to a stop, as though energy around it dissipated. And then, like a ball out of a cannon, Snorlax bounded forward, ripping up the black field beneath her feet. She crashed into Magcargo, sending him backward into the wall. He smashed into it before slumping down to the ground. The fire that coursed through the stone on his back extinguished, and his eyes slowly closed.

"Magcargo is unable to battle!" Elika announced.

Snorlax stumbled back to her side of the field, holding onto her stomach. She let out a battle cry to intimidate Himiko, but then, just like Nidoking before her, fire emitted from her body. She fell to one knee and continued to clutch her stomach.

"Truly amazing power," Himiko said with a grin while withdrawing Magcargo. The sunny light in the room dimmed, indicating that Ninetales' drought had finally run its course. She examined Snorlax. "She's suffering from burns too. It's a terrible ailment to have, especially when all you know is attack."

"We're not even halfway through the battle yet. You haven't seen all of what my Pokémon can do," Logan said back.

"I think I've seen enough," Himiko exclaimed before throwing her next Poké Ball forward. Flareon, a Pokémon that they had become familiar with at Bill's lighthouse, appeared onto the black field. "Since you're unable to move, we'll go ahead. Flareon, use Flare Blitz!"

"Arms up!" Logan yelled.

Flareon charged with no regard for her own safety. Her body became engulfed in flames, and she rammed directly into Snorlax's stomach. Snorlax held out though before bouncing the Fire-type back. Flareon landed on her feet and slid across the floor, slightly bothered by the black soot that got on her fur.

Logan gritted his teeth and then lifted the Heavy Ball. "Return, Snorlax. You need to rest for a bit."

"Snor-lax," she responded before allowing herself to be returned by the red light.

"Some say that retreating is a good tactical strategy," Himiko said, "I, however, find it the coward's way."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion!" Logan said with a wide grin on his face. He tucked away Snorlax's ball and then tossed out the Dive Ball. Poliwhirl emerged, did a quick spin on one foot, stopped, and then pointed at Flareon while blowing bubbles from his mouth playfully.

"Is this a joke to you?" Himiko asked.

Logan shrugged. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Get in close!" Himiko ordered.

Poliwhirl wasn't entirely used to commands yet, but once it registered that he was in an actual battle, he did as he was told, releasing a stream of violent bubbles from his mouth. Flareon moved around them though, as she was more well-prepared for Himiko's command. She stopped right before she reached Poliwhirl, confusing the Water-type.

"Attract!"

Flareon winked, sending out heart shaped energy from her eye. The heart connected with Poliwhirl, and he jumped into the air excitedly, clapping his hands together. Once he hit the field, he rolled onto his belly and pounded his fists against the ground. Then, in a feat that not even Seshiru knew was possible, Poliwhirl whistled.

"Poliwhirl would get along well with Himawari," Yurie muttered under her breath.

_Oh no! This isn't good! Attract is almost a death sentence when it comes to battling! I know this is fast, but I gotta return him_, Logan thought. He lifted his Dive Ball and tried to withdraw Poliwhirl, but the Water-type jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the red light.

"Looks like Poliwhirl isn't going to let you get in the way of their love," Himiko said with a grin. "Flareon, use Fire Fang!"

Flareon snapped forward and latched her fiery maw onto Poliwhirl's hand. The Water-type screeched out before looking at Flareon in the eyes. How could the one that he loved most in this world do this?

"Poliwhirl, snap out of it! It's not real! You have to fight back! Use Double Slap while you can!"

But Poliwhirl couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept his freehand lowered by his side.

"Give him a whirl!" Himiko directed.

Flareon took a step back and then twisted her neck. She lifted Poliwhirl into the air and then tossed him to Himiko's side of the field. He landed with a hard thud, but his body was lightweight. He simply bounced and then landed on his feet safely.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Poliwhirl, snap out of it and use Bubble Beam!"

Flareon stomped her feet and then charged, fire covering her body. Poliwhirl appeared conflicted. He knew that the love between himself and the Flareon that he just met was real. But also, he didn't want to disappoint his new trainer in their first battle together. He came to a compromise, and at the last second, he unleashed the bubbles from his mouth. They exploded into steam upon contact with Flareon's body, hiding the two lovers within. Poliwhirl caught Flareon's eye, and for a moment, even the Fire-type felt something.

"Fire Fang!" Himiko yelled, breaking Flareon from her train of thought.

"Low Kick!" Logan's voice called.

Flareon snapped forward, but not before Poliwhirl went low. He stuck out his leg and then tripped his lover, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"And now Body Slam!" Logan directed.

"We'll do so too! Copycat!" Himiko commanded.

Poliwhirl used his powerful legs to send himself into the air. It was then as though time slowed down for him. He looked down at his target. Their eyes met. Poliwhirl knew that he had to end it, and Flareon felt the same. She copied his movements and then took into the air. Their romantic gaze never broke.

Then, their bodies cracked together before they fell to the ground. Both of them instantly went limp. Poliwhirl managed to look towards Flareon, finding her beautiful eyes closed. He let out a single whimper before whiting out.

"Both Poliwhirl and Flareon are unable to battle!" Elika declared.

The challenger and gym leader returned their Pokémon. Himiko was down to one more, while Logan was left with the burned Snorlax and then his last Pokémon. He couldn't lose. He had come this far and trained for days. He had worked hard with his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab, and then he cleaned the entirety of the gym. He couldn't lose again. Midori's face flashed in his mind, and his words echoed.

_Logan, you didn't do great today. I'm not going to sugarcoat it._

_You're not the same trainer that I watched on television._

_I want you to come back once you've earned your seventh badge._

_Then, and only then, will I accept your challenge._

"I can't lose again," Logan muttered. He grabbed Snorlax's Heavy Ball. "We won't lose again!" Snorlax emerged on the field and let out her battle cry. She hadn't been able to rest for very long, but it was enough for her to cool down and collect her thoughts.

"I love the fire in your eyes," Himiko said. "But unfortunately, you asked me to go all out, and ask your friend Seshiru how that ends. You won't beat me, Logan. My next Pokémon is unstoppable."

"I've battled against unstoppable Pokémon before and lived through it to tell the tale. Nothing you have will scare me," Logan said.

She shrugged. "So be it. C'mon out, Infernape!"

Logan didn't know much about the Pokémon that materialized in front of him. He had battled only one once before, and it was a losing effort. After Elika mentioned that Himiko started with a Chimchar, Logan did a little bit of research, and he knew that their battle would eventually come to an Infernape.

The Pokémon roared, sending flames from its mouth before it pounded its chest and then got low. If there was ever a Pokémon that fit Himiko and her battle-spirit attitude, it was this Infernape.

"Snorlax, start this battle off with High Horsepower!"

"Infernape, use Aerial Ace!"

Snorlax stomped her feet and built up energy before charging. Infernape was much faster though. With an explosion of white energy, he shot across the battlefield. The two Pokémon met on Logan's side of the field, and although Infernape had more speed and experience, it was hard to match Snorlax's natural power. The two were relatively equal.

"Now, Headbutt!" Logan called.

Snorlax reached out and grabbed Infernape's thin arm. She then lunged forward, headbutting Infernape directly in the snout. She had planned to do another one immediately, but fire burst from her body, reminding her of her status ailment. She let go of Infernape, giving Himiko an opportunity to strike.

"Low Kick!" Himiko shouted.

Infernape weaved his body and ducked. He pushed up his body with his arms before swinging both of his legs outward, kicking Snorlax in the foot. Everyone watched as Snorlax fell backward, something that they didn't think was possible. She crashed into the field, making everyone jump. The braziers clanged together, but luckily none of them spilled over.

"And now, Flamethrower!"

Infernape used Snorlax's belly as a trampoline, sending himself into the air. He breathed through his nose before unleashing a strong blast of fire from his mouth. The fire engulfed Snorlax, who remained still while taking the attack. Eventually, the fire came to a stop, and Infernape dropped back to the ground. He bobbed back and forth, still itching to fight.

Then, Snorlax hit the ground with her fist. She slowly sat up, growling as she did so. She stood up on one leg, and then the other. She pounded her chest and roared, as if she was challenging Infernape to keep going. But before either Himiko or Logan could make a command, Snorlax fell forward, landing flat on her face.

Elika held up the white flag. "Snorlax is unable to battle!"

Logan nodded and then withdrew his Pokémon. "You did great. Even with the burn status, you still fought your hardest. We've come a long way. Get your rest."

"What Pokémon will you use next? Nothing can match the pure power of my Infernape," Himiko said with a grin.

Logan grabbed his Dusk Ball and then threw it forward. Electabuzz emerged from the black energy before roaring and pounding his chest to generate electricity.

"Interesting," HImiko said. "Let's go!"

"Electabuzz, start with Iron Tail! Hit 'em hard!"

"Infernape, fight back with Aerial Ace!"

The two Pokémon darted across the field, meeting in the middle. Electabuzz swung his ironhard tail around, and Infernape jabbed. Tail met with fist, but Infernape was stronger, knocking Electabuzz off balance.

Himiko sneered. "Close Combat! Let's put him down!"

Infernape's eyes started to glow with a red aura, and then he lunged forward.

"Protect!" Logan shouted.

Before Infernape could start striking, Electabuzz put his arms in front of his body, generating a blue forcefield around himself. Infernape started to batter the blue wall, but in its current state, it was impenetrable.

"Try a Focus Blast!" Logan directed.

As soon as Infernape's strikes came to an end and Electabuzz felt safe, he put his palms together, forming a ball of chakra. He lunged the chakra out in front of himself, launching it into Infernape's chest. The Fire-type screeched as it was tossed back. The attack was powerful, but Infernape managed to land on his feet, waiting for the chakra to dissipate. When it finally did, Infernape cracked his neck and then giggled.

_Oh, he's strong_, Logan thought.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

Infernape leaped into the air and poured flames from his mouth. They rained down onto the field, but Electabuzz did as told and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the strike.

"And now, Electro Ball!"

"Ele-boo!" Electabuzz shouted while jumping and doing a frontflip. He formed a ball of electric energy at the tip of his tail before launching straight towards the airborne Infernape.

"Dodge!" Himiko shouted.

Infernape put his arms and feet straight down, making him fall faster, which allowed him to dodge the ball. Once he hit the ground, he immediately prepared for Himiko's follow-up command.

"Close Combat!" she shouted.

"Use Protect!"

Infernape ran across the field while Electabuzz fell back to the ground. The Electric-type put up his arms and formed the forcefield, but with only a single strike from Infernape's powerful fist, it was shattered to pieces. The Fire-type then began to swing his fists and legs wildly through the air, repeatedly striking Electabuzz in a nonstop onslaught. When he finally stopped, he took a step back, now breathing heavily from the energy that was required to do the attack twice.

"Don't give them a chance!" Himiko yelled. "Aerial Ace!"

"Infernape!" he shouted while dashing forward. He struck Electabuzz once in the stomach, making the Electric-type soar through the air. Electabuzz crashed into the ground, kicking up black smoke. Elika watched Electabuzz closely, as that should have finished off the Electric-type, but her eyes widened as she watched him stand back up.

"You should give in, Mr. Stephenson," Himiko said. "Your Electabuzz won't be able to take another strike from Infernape."

Logan slowly raised his hand and pointed at Infernape. "Take a close look at your Pokémon."

Himiko brought her attention to Infernape. He was breathing deeply, which she had expected, but what she hadn't noticed before were small sparks of electricity emitting from his body.

"No! Paralyzed!" Himiko shouted.

"We may be on our last legs, but as long as we're still standing, we'll fight!" Logan shouted. "Electabuzz, use Iron Tail!"

"Ele-boo!" his Pokémon shouted. He ran forward on all fours, leaped into the air, and twisted his body around, crashing his tail into Infernape's jaw. The Fire-type was forced to spin around, flying through the air before hitting the ground directly in front of Electabuzz. He slowly pushed himself back up, his arms barely allowing themselves the energy to help him back to his feet. He turned around, and the two Pokémon glared at each other.

Himiko laughed. "Now you've done it, Mr. Stephenson! This is the end of the battle! One more strike, and it's over! Infernape, finish this with Close Combat!"

Electabuzz closed his eyes and waited for Infernape to start striking wildly once more, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he found Infernape frozen, the electricity sparking off his body.

Logan snapped his fingers. "What were you saying about one more strike? Focus Blast!"

"Infernape, get out of there!"

But it was useless to give such a command. Only inches away from Infernape, Electabuzz's next strike was guaranteed to hit. He put his palms together and formed a ball of whirling chakra. He held it to his side, looked at Infernape in the eye, and then plunged the ball into Infernape's chest, making the Fire-type soar backward. He landed in front of Himiko's feet, his body limp. It was a sight that Himiko rarely, if ever, saw.

Elika held up the red flag. "Infernape is unable to battle! Electabuzz and Logan Stephenson are the winners!"

Himiko was shocked. She looked down at her first Pokémon while Logan and his friends cheered and high-fived. After a moment of deliberation, Himiko withdrew Infernape, and then walked onto the field. She was joined by Elika, who held a small wooden box in her hands.

"Logan," she said, catching the trainer's attention.

Logan turned around. "That was an amazing battle!"

Himiko nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to battle hard. I'd like an opportunity to battle you again someday. The prospect of a full battle with you brings warmth to my heart." She looked at Seshiru. "And I'm sure that you'd love another shot at me too, right?"

Seshiru nodded. "Of course. I need revenge!"

Himiko muffled her laughter before looking Logan in the eyes. "You've earned the Volcano Badge. This makes seven."

Elika opened the box and presented the badge to Logan. It was red with a candle-like design to it. Logan took the badge and regarded it with a smile. It felt like it had been months since he won a badge.

"You're not allowed to lose to Midori again," Himiko said. "If you do, I'll hunt you down and make you clean my gym."

Logan rubbed the back of his head. "I'll try my best!"

Seshiru stepped forward. "Thank you for taking care of Logan. I'm sure that your brand of tough love really helped him out."

Himiko folded her arms. "Your friends support and love you, Logan. Never give up and win the Indigo Conference. Do it for them."

He looked back at Seshiru and Yurie. They both had smiles on their faces, which made Logan smile too.

"Of course!"

* * *

Himiko had offered to allow the three to stay at the gym for one night so then they'd be able to properly get their rest. Logan was terrified that she'd find a way to force them into cleaning, so he instead suggested that they just stay at the Pokémon Center.

When they arrived, the first thing that Logan did was get into the shower. Yurie began preparing a healthy fruit salad, and Seshiru finally looked at the map to figure out where she needed to go to battle Jindai. She was nervous that it'd be someplace far away from where Logan and Yurie needed to go, which was one reason why she didn't want to open it to begin with. If it was all the way on the other side of Kanto, she couldn't force them to go with her.

She sighed with relief when she opened the map. "It's in Pewter."

"What is?" Yurie asked while setting down a bowl of food.

"The Battle Pyramid. At least, it's in Pewter for another month or so. Then, it'll move. I'm sure we can get to Pewter on time."

Yurie put her finger to her lips. "Well, if it'd be okay, I was wondering if we could go to my contest next. I hope it's not too far out of the way."

"Where is it?" Logan asked. He entered their room while running a towel through his brown hair.

"The Sevii Islands."

"Sevii Islands?" Seshiru wondered. "That's a bit far, don't you think?"

"I did some looking into it! From here, it'll take us a day. And then, the contest is a week away from tonight. So, we'll be back in Cinnabar in roughly ten days give or take. Do you think we can still make it to Pewter by then?"

"And then there's my gym battle in Viridian," Logan added.

Seshiru looked at the map and then bit her lip. They had been with her since the beginning of this trip and to leave now would have been selfish. She closed the map and then smiled. "It's no problem. Within a month, Yurie will have her last ribbon, Logan will have his last badge, and I'll have completed the Kanto Battle Frontier!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Logan exclaimed.

"And one more thing," Seshiru said. She messed with her bag, digging in the items pocket. "I wanted to wait for a while before giving this to you, but here." She held out a small yellow cube to Logan.

"What's this?" he asked while taking it. It shocked him slightly.

"An electirizer. I found one when I was in Sinnoh. Give it to Electabuzz, and he'll evolve. I didn't want to give it to you until you got Electabuzz under control. Once you were able to do that, you started losing a bunch, so I decided to wait a bit longer."

Logan held it in his hand while he examined it closely. "Electabuzz, huh?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This arc was exhausting to write! Haha

Once again, thanks to UKEagleClaw for Himiko and Elika. I hope I did them justice (as the OC sheet that you gave me was incredibly detailed, and I couldn't fit everything in).

The next two chapters will be on the Sevii Islands. A rival will be coming back, and Yurie will be fighting for her fifth ribbon! I think some of you will enjoy what I have planned.

**REVIEWS**

pokemonking0924 - "_As for Seshiru's battle it was a success and can now challenge the battle pyramid, I wonder if she got something like a Pokémon Gear to find it._" - I kind of just see the map that she has as having sort of a code that she has to decipher. But it's easy for her.

CrescentApple - "_Logan's part was valuable. He was willing to turn down entering the Indigo conference in order to keep his friends trust. Its faithful, but i can image they would not have been happy at all. __But I was also under the assumption if Logan turned away from this gym, he could try for another 7th badge elsewhere in the Kanto region. Gary had 10 badges for some reason, i thought Logan would have done the same and try a new gym haha._" - Yeah. He probably would have gone to Dark City to challenge one of their gyms. It would have just taken up a lot of his time to get there (and the conference is close)

wisdom-jewel - "_I love Himiko. Kinda rude but she's really trying to see Logan's true character and to see who he values the most. And loved it that Himiko refers Yurie as Logan's girlfriend. At the moment that's not true but I'll bet they get close to be a couple at some point. Not this series but maybe the next. I would imagine both would say they're not a couple when people makes a comment on the subject (like they make a cute couple or they are the other girlfriend/boyfriend)._" - She's a wonderful character! As for Logan and Yurie's relationship, it's something that I'll get into... someday.


	49. Shima-Zushi

**Chapter 48 - Shima-Zushi**

* * *

As Yurie had said, it only took them a day to reach the Sevii Islands. Yurie's contest was set to take place on Kin Island, but they figured that it'd be best to give Seshiru's Lapras a small break by heading straight for the closest piece of land, which was Knot Island.

It was a surprisingly busy place, even though it was relatively small. Once arriving at the Pokémon Center, they were met with a bustling crowd of trainers, who appeared to be from all sorts of regions. Logan was from Unova, so he was used to an eclectic array of people, but Yurie and Seshiru were from mostly homogenized lands, and it took them by surprise.

The three went to the Pokémon Center's counter where they met with Nurse Joy. Although the center was busy, she appeared as cool-headed as ever.

"Can you check out our Pokémon?" Logan asked while clicking his belt and setting it down on the counter.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Are you three here to take part in some of the trading?"

"Trading?" Yurie wondered.

"This is a Pokémon Center, but with a little bit of a twist. It's known as the Pokémon Network Center. Hundreds of trainers come every day to trade Pokémon. You can trade locally or even with people who are on the other side of the world," she explained.

The three looked at one another, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't really like the idea of trading my Pokémon to a random person," Yurie said. "How would I know if they're getting treated properly?"

Seshiru shrugged. "If someone had a rare or strong Water-type Pokémon, I'd consider trading, but it's not something I'm eager to do."

"I've traded a Pokémon before," Logan said. "I think that was enough trading for me." He laughed to himself and looked around the room at the different trainers.

In the corner of the diner sat a boy that was familiar to the group. He had white hair and a red headband that ran through it. His eyes were deadpan and silvery, as though they were gazing through everyone in the room. He had on grey baggy clothing, giving him the look of a sage. In his hands, he held a high quality camera.

"Sora!" Logan exclaimed loudly, catching the boy's attention. Logan waved his arms over his head, and then ran to Sora's table. Yurie and Seshiru were quick to follow.

"Logan?" Sora said. "It's nice to hear from you. How has your journey been treating you?"

"I just won my seventh badge a couple of days ago. How about you? I heard that you had trouble with Midori," he said.

Sora shrugged. "I wouldn't go so far as to say trouble. I have it under control. I just can't beat him. I'll have my rematch in a couple of weeks though."

"Me too! Let's win and then battle in the conference!"

Yurie looked down at the food that Sora had been eating, and her eyes widened. "Is that shima-zushi?! It's famous on the Sevii Islands! Where can I get some?"

"You can order it here, but I don't recommend it. Pokémon Center food is only okay," he answered. Sora smiled, but his deadpan eyes remained still. He looked around the room cautiously.

"What's up?" Seshiru asked. "You seem shier than usual."

"Well, I'm thinking about a trade," he answered. "There's something called a Wonder Trade. I put my Pokémon into the machine, and then it's sent off into the world to a random trainer. I then receive a random Pokémon myself. No one ever knows what they're going to get until they get it."

"That sounds exciting!" Logan exclaimed.

Yurie shook her head violently. She couldn't imagine sending off any of her Pokémon to a random trainer.

"You're thinking about trading?" a voice called.

The group turned, finding a lanky man with forest green hair and a button-up plaid shirt. He had on thin-rimmed glasses, and his skin was pale, as though he didn't get out much.

Sora didn't look at the man, but he nodded nonetheless. "I think it sounds like it could be fun. But my bond with my Pokémon is strong, and I'm afraid that they'd feel betrayed."

The man smiled. "Well, it's never a bad thing, I think. New experiences are great! My name is Celio. I'm the man who's running this whole operation."

"Celio?" Seshiru muttered. "You're friends with Bill, right?"

Celio nodded. "Yeah. He actually helped me develop the system! It was intended to just trade between regions in the East, but it's developed into something much bigger! I encourage you to use it! If you feel inclined to trade, please don't hesitate to do so!"

With that Celio walked away, and the three joined Sora in sitting at the table while they waited for Nurse Joy to check over their Pokémon.

"Come to think of it, Yurie, if you wanted to trade your Wartortle, I'd be willing to give you something cool," Seshiru said. "I know we're friends, but I've never forgiven you for taking away Squirtle from me."

"Really? Now?" Yurie asked. "It's been over half a year and you're still mad at me?"

Seshiru shrugged and then playfully smiled. "Any of my Pokémon pique your interest?"

Yurie shook her head and then paused. "Zapdos!"

"There's no way!" Seshiru screeched. "I almost died for Zapdos! Besides, it's no longer my Pokémon. It's been released into the wild."

Before Yurie could answer, the lights in the center started to flicker, and within a couple of seconds, they shut off completely. Everyone went silent, and what followed was an explosion. The lights came back on, revealing two teenagers dressed in black. Red 'R's' were tattooed onto their shoulders, and they had sinister looks on their faces.

One of them was recognizable as Aira. She was the teenager with blood red hair and black lipstick. Her leather dress was skin tight and went all the way to her ankles. The other person was new. He looked nervous but ready to prove himself.

"Neo Rocket!" the three exclaimed while getting up from the booth.

"It's you three again?" Aira wondered. "You're so boring. Every time we meet, I want to rip my eyes out from my sockets. Don't get in our way anymore. We already had to sacrifice two of our precious members because of you. I heard about your little encounter in Pallet Town."

Logan reached for his Poké Balls, but he found nothing. He gasped. "My Pokémon are with Nurse Joy!"

Yurie and Seshiru exchanged glances. They also didn't have Pokémon with them at the moment.

"Aira, we hacked the system!" a voice yelled from the massive machine.

Aira looked back towards the machine and nodded. "Fantastic."

"How dare you!" Celio yelled from afar. He had been attacked, and his hands were tied with a thick rope. "Those Pokémon don't belong to-" Before he could finish his sentence, a member from Neo Rocket put duct tape over his mouth.

Aira looked around the room at the dozens of trainers. Most of them appeared frozen with fear. She smiled sinisterly and then caught the trio's eyes. "I think I'll take you three out for good. You've been a thorn in our side for months now. Go, Beedrill! Use Twineedle!"

In a quick burst of light, Beedrill came forward. She jabbed, ready to directly strike the three.

"Iron Defense!" Sora's voice yelled. There was a sudden burst, and a Bug-type Pokémon with red armor materialized in front of the three. It took Beedrill's attack directly but seemingly no damage.

Beedrill quickly retreated to Aira, bothered by the opposing Bug-type Pokémon's strength.

Sora stepped forward, staring at Aira with his deadpan expression. His lack of fear or concern had seemed to bother Aira, making her angry glare only more terrifying.

"You dare step up to me?" she questioned.

Sora smiled and then took a picture. The flash only made Aira even more angry. "Yeah. I think I will. You don't scare me. I can sense that you're terrified of me though. You were hoping to come in here and take people's Pokémon without being challenged."

"You assume too much," Aira said while raising her wrist. In a scene that had become familiar to the three, Beedrill surged with energy before transforming, taking her mega form.

Sora's expression didn't change. He closed his eyes and then took a breath through his nose and breathed out his mouth. "C'mon."

"I'll show you! Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

"Bullet Punch."

Beedrill zoomed forward at an incredible speed, but Scizor's speed was outmatched. As though he teleported, he suddenly appeared in front of Beedrill, and then, with one quick strike, he knocked her back. She landed on the ground in front of Aira but quickly got up, now surging with fury.

"Fine! Use Pin Missile!" Aira commanded.

"Iron Defense."

Beedrill pointed her two stingers towards Scizor and unleashed her attack. Hundreds of small needles blasted into Scizor, but he stayed still, withstanding the stabbing pain. When the attack stopped, he puffed out his chest, making any of the needles that had stuck in him fall to the ground.

_He hasn't broken a sweat_, Logan thought.

_What's this kid's deal?_ Seshiru pondered.

Sora opened his eyes and glared, something the group wasn't used to. "Slash!"

Scizor's feet scraped against the ground as he zig-zagged towards Beedrill. Once he reached her, he slashed at her midsection, making her crumple into the ground.

Aira and her companion stood in shock, and the crowd of other trainers started to stir and cheer. Aira glared and withdrew Beedrill. She held onto her Poké Ball tightly, almost with enough force to crack it.

"Aira, we've got what we want," the voice from before yelled.

The nervous Neo Rocket member nodded. He looked at a cellular device and smiled before handing it over to Aira. "With the information we've got here, we'll be able to track it."

Aira laughed while looking at the device. "Finally. We'll soon be able to set everything into motion. You four are going to regret taking us on and getting in our way. When we get what we want, we'll take joy in tearing you apart. Don't forget about us until then."

Before Logan or anyone else could retort, there was an explosion of black smoke. There was a scramble and a lot of people panicked. The roar of a few motorcycles resonated through the center but then slowly faded away. When the smoke cleared, the Neo Rocket members had disappeared, leaving only black tire marks and a massive hole in the wall.

A random trainer had helped Celio get free. He ran over to his machine and typed on the computer, trying to find what they had done.

"They didn't steal any Pokémon," he said, baffled. "What were they looking for?"

The four trainers looked around at one another. Seshiru ran to check on Celio while Logan and Yurie admired Sora's Scizor.

"You're an amazing trainer," Yurie said. "Thanks for stepping in."

"There's something called the bystander effect. The more people that are around, the less likely someone is to step forward. I've decided to never let that happen to me," he said. "I'm just glad that I could hold them back. I'm worried about what they were talking about though. What kind of plan?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said. "But I'm afraid that we're going to find out if someone doesn't stop them soon."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Easy chapter with a simple battle. I didn't want to write anything too difficult at this time, as I just did a gym battle and the next chapter will feature quite a bit of small contest battles. I'm aiming for less than 5,000 words for the next chapter, but we'll see. I'm very excited to show all of you guys!

I'm choosing to call the islands by what some of the fans have ended up calling them over the years. So, instead of One Island, this was called Knot Island. Next chapter will take place on Kin Island (Three).

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_That was an epic battle and all that hard work paid off. __Logan even got a reward from Seshiru a electirizer to evolve Electabuzz at some point._" - No spoilers, but Electabuzz will evolve sooner than later!

The Imprisoned of Hell - "_Great battle. I was honestly expecting Himiko to have something like an Arcanine on her team._" - I'm actually saving Arcanine for another key trainer. An Arcanine will be in a very important battle in a about 10 chapters.

CrescentApple - "_Favorite battle was Poliwhirl vs Flareon. It was just so wacky. Im not sure if in the end Poliwhirl will still like Flareon, or if he will forget about it, but Flareon seemed genuine and caught up in her own love spell._" - This is something I've thought about. I think the next time that Poliwhirl takes to the field, he'll be sad that it's not to take on his true love again. As for Flareon, I'm not sure. Haha

wisdom-jewel - "_Oh, I love how tough love that Himiko she's giving to Logan. I'm glad that Logan won with his second to his last badge. __I love how you did the battle. I can see Eletrabuzz would become Logan's best friend. I do think Poliwhirl needs to be trained a bit more to get him on par with his other Pokemon. Next to his Charmeleon._" - There's still plenty of story left to be told, but I do like how his team is shaping up. In my mind, Electabuzz is the leader of the group, even if he's not the strongest.


	50. Mini Tomatoes

**Chapter 49 - Mini Tomatoes**

* * *

Yurie's contest was set to take place on Kin Island, so that's where the group had spent the last couple of days. Sora decided to join them for their small adventure on the Sevii Islands. Yurie trained intensely at the Pokémon Center, Bond Bridge, and the Berry Forest, while Seshiru and Logan sparred to prepare for their respective final challenges.

And then the day of the contest came. Yurie walked into the small contest hall and looked around. She saw none of her rivals, and she let out an exasperated sighed. She slowly walked to the counter and registered with the receptionist.

"You're all set!" the receptionist said while handing back Yurie's contest card. "Good luck! If you win, that means it'll be your fifth ribbon!"

Yurie nodded. "By chance, has Kitahara Omori, Eguchi Reina, or Imamura Michika signed up for this contest?"

The receptionist clicked a few keys on her computer and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. But it doesn't look like they'll be participating."

"Once again, no rivals," Yurie muttered. She looked around the main room and lowered her head. "Everyone here is gonna hate me again. Contests just aren't very fun when I'm not competing with friends."

Logan puffed out his cheeks and looked at Seshiru. "What if we signed up?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we could sign up and take you on. After all, my first contest was a total fail, and I think it'd be a blast to give it a go one more time!" Logan exclaimed. "What do you say, Seshiru? Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't think I'll be good at contests. My attention to detail is terrible."

"But you're a photographer?" Logan muttered.

"I'll join. I actually did a contest in Sinnoh. It didn't go well, but I think I can do better this time around," Seshiru said.

"I'll go find a seat then," Sora said. "I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures."

Logan looked at Yurie and grinned. "Today, we'll be your rivals! Don't worry!"

Yurie wanted to cry, reach out, and hug her friends, but she kept herself composed. She instead opted for a simple nod.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the final Sevii Islands Winter Contest of the season! Things are beginning to heat up, which means that our competitors are here to win! Some are on the path for their final ribbon while others are just hoping to get onto the board! Everyone, please give it up for our contestants!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd went wild while photos and videos of the popular contestants came up onto the screen. There was a lot of tape on Yurie, which got cheers. There was also some footage of someone that Logan was faintly familiar with, but he couldn't remember from where.

"We'll start our contest as usual with the appeals round! Everyone, do your best! Put your hands together and welcome to the stage, Little Miss Yurie!"

The crowd cheered as the curtain peeled back and Yurie came onto the stage. She had changed into a golden dress with seven silver flowers on the skirt. It was extravagant, and she hated it, but she had built up a reputation of always dressing nice for the Kanto contests. She held a Poké Ball in her hand, bringing everyone's attention to it. When the crowd went silent, she tossed the ball into the air, and Minun emerged.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what kind of appeal you plan on doing?" Seshiru asked. She appeared flustered, something that Logan wasn't used to. "I have no idea! I shouldn't haven't joined! I'm going to embarrass myself! Sora is so much smarter than either one of us!"

Logan laughed. "I have something brewing up in my head! I've seen every single one of Yurie's contests. I don't plan on mimicking her, but I remember something that she did a long time ago, and I want to put my own spin on it."

"Tell me what it is!" Seshiru shouted. "Please! I can't handle the pressure!"

"Calm down. We're doing this for Yurie."

* * *

"Minun, use rapid-fire Electro Ball!" Yurie commanded.

Minun spun her body around while forming balls of electricity. She tossed them into the air, making a circle. The balls bounced against the stage and then took off into the air once again.

"Shock Wave! Link them together!"

"Mi-nun!" the Electric-type called out. She absorbed energy within herself, jumped, and then extended her limbs. She unleashed a straight beam of electricity from her body, which connected with the balls one by one, forming what appeared to be a massive pearl necklace of electricity in the air.

"Bring them down!" Yurie directed.

After days of practicing this appeal, it was really easy for Minun to do what was asked of her, but she pretended to struggle, as it'd make the crowd more invested in the maneuver. She absorbed the energy from the Electro Balls, making them shrink down into size until they became the size of a regular necklace. Minun directed them over Yurie's head, and they slowly descended until they wrapped around her neck. The static had made her hair stand straight up, but she didn't care. She had an electrified pearl necklace. Minun ran to her side and jumped up onto her shoulder before they did a pose together, making the crowd awe.

* * *

"I can't believe she makes it look so easy!" Seshiru exclaimed. "What in the world am I going to do?!"

Logan laughed. "Don't worry. You have a little bit of time to prepare-"

"Egawa Seshiru! You're next!" a voice yelled from the hallway.

Seshiru froze up.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Now, we have a newcomer to Kanto contests! She competed awhile back in Sinnoh for a spell, but then wasn't the time! However, she's taken a long time away to train, and now she's back! Welcome to the stage, Egawa Seshiru!"

The crowd cheered and the lights fell onto Seshiru. She was frozen. She found Sora in the crowd, who simply smiled back at her before taking a photo.

* * *

"Great appeal!" Logan said when Yurie came back. He looked at her hair, which was still standing up. He pressed on it lightly to force it back down so it looked like a regular hairstyle again, making Yurie blush. "I didn't know that Seshiru did contests before. Interesting."

"She's probably just as good at contests as she is at battles," Yurie said. "She's so mysterious!"

* * *

Seshiru hadn't moved, and the crowd had quieted down. She was shaking violently, but no one could see. Eventually, the announcer had no choice but to encourage Seshiru to do something. "Um, Ms. Egawa?"

"Right!" Seshiru replied. She pulled a Poké Ball from her belt and tossed it forward with an incredibly stiff throw before returning back to being frozen. Corsola emerged in front of her and danced around. She hadn't been in front of a crowd in so long and took joy in it, but when she looked back to her trainer for instructions, she simply found Seshiru's desperate gaze.

"Cor?"

"Um-yes," Seshiru said. "Yes. We attack! Attack pretty! Do it. Yes!"

"Corsola?"

Seshiru had lost the ability to speak. It wasn't standing out in front of a crowd that bothered her, but rather the idea of having to make her Pokémon parade and dance around for entertainment. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl who liked cute or beautiful things, so she wasn't sure how to ask her Pokémon to perform in that way.

"Recover," she managed to squeak out.

"Cor-sola!" her Pokémon responded while starting to howl. She glowed with bright yellow energy, her light becoming as intense as the sun. It then began to fade away, and Corsola came back to normal. She paused and then looked back to Seshiru for further instructions.

"Thank you," Seshiru said. She bowed her head, and the crowd hesitantly clapped.

"Um, okay!" the announcer said, trying to think about something positive to say about the performance. "It looks like Corsola is extra healthy now! Very well taken care of!"

* * *

"Well, that was-"

"-not good," Yurie finished. "I guess it's the thought that counts."

Logan shrugged.

"Tell me that you have something planned," Yurie said. "If you go out there and do that, then I'm not sure if you'll be able to make it to the next round."

He gave her a thumbs up and smiled. "I'll be going to the battle round. Don't worry!"

Seshiru didn't bother to return to the backroom. She knew that there was zero chance she'd be going onto the next round, so she instead went to the crowd and took a seat next to Sora. He congratulated her and offered her some mini-tomatoes as a snack. She told him off.

The next few contestants went, and then it was time for Logan to make his entrance.

"Our next contestant is currently taking on the gym challenge in Kanto! He's performed in a contest once before, so he has a little bit of experience. Everyone, please put your hands together for Logan Stephenson!"

The crowd cheered as usual, but they were beginning to lose steam from all of the other performers. Logan walked onto the stage. He had changed into a nice black dress shirt, not very different from his regular clothing, but he wanted to look as presentable as possible.

"Electabuzz, you're up!" he yelled while throwing his Dusk Ball into the air. Electabuzz exploded from the ball and pounded his chest, creating electricity. He looked around at the crowd, puzzled by what was going on.

"Eleboo?" he wondered.

Logan smiled. "Electabuzz, generate an Electro Ball!"

Electabuzz wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he listened to Logan's command anyway. He jumped into the air, did a flip, and formed the ball of electricity at the tip of his tail.

"And now, Iron Tail!" Logan commanded.

Electabuzz did another flip and came back to the ground, smashing the ball of electricity to bits. It exploded into smoke, cloaking the Electric-type.

Logan dug into his pocket and pulled out the cube that Seshiru called an electirizer. He threw it into the smoke, making it spark even more. The smoke started to glow with a white intensity. There was a loud noise that reverberated through the room, whipping the smoke around Electabuzz's body. Only now, he was no longer Electabuzz. A new Pokémon stood in his place, much bigger and even stronger. He roared, unleashing more electricity from his body.

"Amazing! Logan and his Electabuzz-er-should I say Electivire, finish off their appeal by evolving! It's a bold move by Logan, but will it pay off?" the announcer questioned.

Logan and his newly evolved Electivire bowed before they returned to the back. Yurie awed at the new Pokémon and then jumped up and down.

"That was good! That was real good! It was simple but very effective!"

"I took the idea from you. Last year, you mega evolved Aggron for one of your appeals. I figured I could do the same but with a permanent evolution," he explained. "Bold, I believe!"

"I think it worked!" Yurie exclaimed.

The two continued to watch the rest of the appeals, and within an hour, everyone had finished. The judges took their time to reveal the results, and when they did, everyone watched with bated breath.

"Our first contestant moving onto the battle round is Kawahara Yurie!" the announcer yelled. The crowd cheered, as they were expecting her to move on.

"The next contestant is Ito Takumi!"

Yurie looked around the room. She recognized the name as the person that she battled with at the Saffron contest. Takumi was a simple boy with messy brown hair, tan skin, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and walking shoes. She wouldn't have expected him to be the kind of personality to be taking on contests.

"The third contestant moving forward goes by the name Kitty!"

Logan froze as the next person's picture came up onto the screen. It was the name that he dreaded the most.

"Yes-_meow_!" someone yelled out in the locker room. The other contestants divided, revealing Kitty. She was a redhead, wore a cat ear headband, choker with a bell on it, a white t-shirt with a purple cat design, a purple skirt, and black knee-high socks. She was everything that Logan despised. "_Purr-fect!_ I'm moving onto the battle round!"

"Please no," Logan muttered.

"And our fourth contestant," the announcer started.

Logan's eyes widened. Before, he had desperately wanted to move on for Yurie's sake, but now he risked having to face off against Kitty and her cat puns. It was the last thing that he wanted.

"Logan Stephenson!" the announcer yelled as his picture came up onto the screen.

Logan buried his face into his hands when the bracket came up onto the screen. The trainers were placed in the order that they had announced, meaning that Yurie would battle Takumi and Logan would take on Kitty.

"Hey, this means that we may battle in the finals!" Yurie exclaimed. "Do your best!"

Logan perked up. "I didn't think of it like that. Me and you in the finals? That sounds really fun."

"Then make sure that you do everything you can to move on!" Yurie said.

"We will move onto a fifteen-minute break for our contestants to prepare," the announcer said.

* * *

"Too bad you didn't make it," Sora said. "I thought your performance was great. Not sure why you didn't move on."

"I'm going to hurt you," Seshiru said.

The fifteen minutes passed by quickly. The competitors that were eliminated but wanted to stay and watch filed into the crowd. Other members of the audience bought snacks, filling the arena with a sweet scent. Yurie and Takumi were called to the stage, and they waited behind the curtain together while the announcer hyped up the crowd.

When Yurie and Takumi had first met, he was a lot more nervous. She remembered that his arms shook violently, and he wasn't able to get out any clear commands. But now, he was much more confident and stood up straight. He was still as quiet as ever, and when they made eye contact, he immediately looked away. Yurie didn't bother to try to talk to him, as she wanted to focus on her strategy.

Then, the lights went down, and they made their entrance. They took their position on opposite sides of the field and drew out their Poké Balls.

"Remember, there are many ways to win a contest battle! You can knock out your opponent, deplete their points, or run down the time with more points remaining! Best of luck to both of you! Begin!"

"Go, Eevee!" Yurie yelled.

Takumi nodded and then threw his Poké Ball forward, revealing a Haunter. The Haunter laughed, ghostly energy coming out of his body.

"Interesting match-up!" the announcer yelled. "Neither one of them has a distinct advantage, but it's not about who has the advantage! It's about how they use their moves!"

"Haunter, start with Curse!" Takumi ordered.

Haunter formed a spike made of ghostly energy. He held it into the air for the crowd to marvel at. Yurie wasn't sure what he was doing, and she was horrified by Haunter's next action. The Pokémon stabbed itself in the chest with the spike, letting out a terrible screech, which terrified the crowd. His energy raced across the field and surrounded Eevee before raining down ghostly energy onto her. At the time, it did nothing to the Normal-type Pokémon, but Yurie could sense that something evil was afoot.

"There's no use in waiting to find out what just happened. We have to try to attack," Yurie said. "Use Sizzly Slide!"

"Swee!" Eevee called while her feet were set aflame. She skated across the stage as though it were ice, slamming her body into Haunter. The Ghost-type was knocked back, but he recovered in the middle of the air before grinning evilly. What happened next shocked everyone, as some of the ghostly energy from before reappeared. Eevee was prodded by the energy, letting out a horrible cry. She took a step back, shook her head, and then glared at Haunter.

"Follow with Thunder Punch!" Takumi commanded.

Haunter swung one of his fists, punching Eevee directly in the snout with electric energy. Eevee flipped backward and then landed on her legs. She was now breathing deeply, a sign that she couldn't battle too much longer.

"Curse means that Yurie only has a few more moves to finish this," Seshiru said. "If she can't hit Haunter with big attacks now, then Eevee will faint sooner than later. I hope she can figure it out for herself."

_Whatever Takumi did, it's draining Eevee's energy, and it's draining it fast. With the way that things are going, Eevee only has enough stamina for two attacks, maybe three. We have to be quick and strong from now on_, Yurie thought.

"If you won't attack, then I will!" Takumi exclaimed. "Thunder Punch and Shadow Ball combination strike!"

With one hand, Haunter formed a ball of ghostly energy. It wouldn't have normally affected a Normal-type like Eevee, but with one strike from his Thunder Punch, he gave it electric properties. It flew across the stage, straight for Eevee.

"Zippy Zap!" she ordered. "Defend yourself!"

Eevee started to spark with electricity, and she held her ground. The Shadow Ball covered with sparks collided with her directly, but it didn't do much damage, if any. However, she was then attacked and prodded by the ghostly energy from before, letting out another terrible shriek. She fell to one leg and huffed. The end was near.

Yurie examined the field. They still had a lot of time left to battle, but Eevee wasn't going to last very long. She looked out at Haunter, noticing that he was also breathing heavily.

_Curse must have done a lot of damage to Haunter too. It's a give and take kind of technique. I wonder how close he is to fainting. If we can strike hard and fast, we can finish this now, but we can't miss._

"Eevee, we're going to do a combination attack!" Yurie yelled. "Bouncy Bubble and Veevee Volley! Let's do this!"

Eevee howled, forming a ball of aquatic energy from her mouth. Her body then surged with power, and she leaped into the aquatic ball, morphing the energy around her body to create a shield. She used the water to allow her to glide through the air. Haunter and Takumi couldn't keep up, and before they could do anything, Eevee crashed into them, causing a powerful explosion.

When the smoke cleared, only Eevee remained standing, even if barely. Haunter had been left unconscious on the field, and the buzzer sounded, finishing the bout.

"Moving onto the final round is Kawahara Yurie!"

Yurie ran onto the stage, letting Eevee fall into her arms. She was lucky that she didn't have to battle immediately, as Eevee wouldn't make it to the next round with ease. She picked up her Pokémon and walked to the back. When she reached the hallway, she was surprised to find Takumi waiting for her.

He held out his hand. "Good battle, Yurie. It's going to be close, but I hope to see you at the Grand Festival."

Yurie adjusted Eevee and then shook Takumi's hand. "Do your best to get your five ribbons!"

Takumi didn't need to say anything else. It had already taken a lot of his energy to say that much. He turned around and then ran down the hallway, disappearing quickly.

The sound of the announcer's voice then bounced off of the hallway walls, calling for Logan and Kitty to the stage. They walked down and passed by Yurie. Logan had a look of disgust on his face while Kitty skipped happily.

"Good luck!" Yurie exclaimed.

Logan nodded. "Make sure Eevee is healthy. I'll see you in the finals."

Logan and Kitty both stopped before the curtain, waiting for the announcer to allow them to make their introductions.

Kitty winked at Logan. "I'm excited about our battle, _meow_!"

Logan shook his head. _I want to die._

The crowd cheered when they made their entrances. Logan took the trainer's box on the right side, and he drew out his Poké Ball and then threw it forward. Grotle emerged and stomped her front feet, shaking the stage slightly.

Kitty winked. "A _fur-midable_ opponent! But they stand no chance against my beautiful Purugly!"

Kitty's Pokémon was a large feline Pokémon with thick shoulders and behind.

"Begin!"

"Purugly use Hone Claws!" Kitty commanded.

Purugly crouched, and her claws started to glow with energy. Her eyes turned red, and she roared unexpectedly.

"It's no problem!" Logan exclaimed. "Give them a beautiful Razor Leaf!" He didn't really know what he was saying or doing, but he figured that he could at least pretend like he did.

Grotle shook her body, unleashing a multitude of leaves from the bushes on her back. The bushes raced across the field, slicing up the stage.

"We'll strike back with a _claw-ver_ counter! Fury Swipes!"

Purugly stood up on her hind legs and began to swipe angrily, slicing through each of the leaves with ease. The energy from the attacks had created a certain sparkle that rained down onto Purugly.

_Alright, if battling beautifully won't work, we'll go with what's natural_, Logan thought. "Superpower!"

"Ah! _Paw-erful_!" Kitty screeched.

Logan wanted to break his own neck.

Grotle started to run across the stage, engulfed by a powerful red chakra. With every leap, she shook the small arena.

"Dodge and smother them with Body Slam!"

Purugly was fast for her size. She leaped into the air, easily avoiding Grotle's attack. She then pointed herself down and descended, landing directly on Grotle's back and making the Grass-type screech from pain.

"Return! Show them your _cat-titude_!"

"Take the hit!" Logan directed. _I want to finish this as soon as possible. We have to bury her and stop those puns!_

Purugly was encased in pink energy that was fueled by her friendship with Kitty. She twisted her body and dismounted from Grotle before charging in again. Grotle stood her ground, taking the attack directly.

"Mega Drain!" Logan shouted.

Purugly let out a cry while Grotle unleashed thick roots from her back. The roots dug into Purugly and started to sap her energy away, creating a green glow that dazzled the crowd.

"Logan often fights by allowing his Pokémon to get hit," Sora said. "It's an interesting tactic."

"It relies a lot on the faith that his Pokémon will survive the strike. It's a fool's strategy," Seshiru said.

Sora shook his head calmly. "I don't think so. It's no different from judo. He uses his opponent's strength and weight against them."

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" Logan commanded.

With Purugly caught in Grotle's entanglement, there was nowhere for her to run. Grotle's leaves shredded into her without mercy, making her hiss angrily.

"Finish this with Superpower!" he ordered.

Grotle tossed Purugly back a few feet so she could use her next attack properly. She charged forward, red chakra exploding off of her body. The two Pokémon hit, and they were engulfed with smoke. When it cleared, Logan had expected only Grotle to be standing, but to his surprise, Purugly had survived. And, she was furious.

"We avoided a _cat-astrophe_!" Kitty exclaimed. "Let's hit back and win! Use Return!"

Although filled with hate for Grotle, Purugly still had more than enough energy to lunge out and attack. She slammed her body into the heavy Grass-type Pokémon, making her slide across the field. Both Pokémon were exhausted and nearing their limits.

Logan looked up at the screen, finding that he and Kitty were even in points, but they both barely had any left.

_If I want to win this, I have to do something to impress the judges. We can't just rely on chaining powerful attacks together. We have to use a combination strike_, Logan thought. "Grotle, charge in with a Mega Superpower!"

Grotle wasn't sure what Logan was asking of her. She looked back with a confused look on her face. "Grotle?"

"Superpower and Mega Drain at the same time!" Logan shouted.

Grotle nodded and then charged. She reached vines and roots from her bushes, ready to absorb Purugly's energy when she could. The red aura exploded off of her body, but the energy from Mega Drain created a beautiful yellow streak, making it look as though she were running through fire. The two Pokémon collided, and the energy swirled around them. It sapped Purugly's energy, but before either of them could faint, the buzzer sounded.

Logan looked up at the screen. His picture appeared, indicating that he had won. He had managed to drain Kitty of her points.

"Yes! We did it!" Logan exclaimed while jumping into the air. "We actually did it!"

"Ah," Kitty muttered before withdrawing Purugly. "That's _paw-ful_."

* * *

"You did it!" Yurie yelled as Logan walked into the locker room. She ran to him and gave him a hug. She couldn't contain it anymore and was beyond ecstatic to be facing off with her friend in the finals. "We're gonna have our first official battle!"

Logan laughed and then pulled away from the hug, focusing on the screen as it showed the replay of the battle. "I guess so. However, what if I forfeited? Shouldn't I let you win? You'll earn your fifth ribbon and then go onto the Grand Festival, right?"

Yurie paused. Her joy suddenly turned to anger, and her face became red. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Huh?"

"If we're battling, then I want you to go all out! I don't want you to hold back, even a little bit. There's no point in you joining the contest if you're just going to forfeit in the finals," she said. She turned away from him and folded her arms.

"I just want to make sure that you can get to the Grand Festival on time-"

"If I make it to the Grand Festival, I want to do it because of my skills. I don't want it to be because my friend let me win," she lectured. "Don't you dare think about holding back for even a second."

"But I-"

"No!" she snapped. "No buts! If you hold back, even for a second, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again."

"That's a little much, but okay," Logan said. He sighed. "I won't hold back. You have my word."

She nodded and continued to look stern. "Good. Then, until the end of our battle, we're rivals."

Logan stretched his shoulders and grinned. "I'll give you one-hundred percent and nothing less! Make sure that Eevee is ready for us!"

They were given five minutes to rest, and during that time, they went to opposite sides of the locker room. Yurie had given Eevee berries and potions to heal while Logan checked on Grotle's status with his Pokédex. To his surprise, she had learned a new move after their battle with Purugly.

* * *

"So, they're your friends. Who do you think is going to win?" Sora asked. "I've battled with them both, and as strong as Logan is, Yurie was the one who beat me."

"Logan takes more time to train with his Pokémon, so his attacks are going to hit harder. Eevee's attacks may have more variety to them, but they're sorely lacking in power. However, another thing to consider is that Yurie is highly experienced in contest battling. She knows what she's doing," Seshiru responded. She sighed. "However, a battle is a battle, and Logan won't be easy."

Then, they were called to the stage. Logan took to the right side while Yurie went left. They both pulled out their Poké Balls and waited while the announcer hyped up the match between the two friends.

"Begin!"

"Go, Grotle!"

"C'mon out, Eevee!"

Both of the Pokémon materialized and prepared to fight. Although they were former partners, they knew that they had no choice but to battle with everything that they could. Their individual pride was on the line.

"To prove that I'm not going to hold back, we'll attack first!" Logan exclaimed. "Use Razor Leaf! Make it a strong one!"

"Eevee, fry them with Sizzly Slide!"

Grotle unleashed her attack, sending the leaves from her back which cut into the stage. But Eevee was fast. She skated across the stage with ease, her body becoming enveloped in fire. Each and every one of the leaves was fried to crisp, giving Eevee only one more target, Grotle.

"Dodge with Double Team!" Logan commanded. He knew that he couldn't afford to take hits from a Fire-type attack.

Grotle was quick enough to avoid Eevee. She multiplied her body, making shadow clones appear around the entirety of the stage.

"Now, use your new move! Crunch!" Logan directed.

Grotle managed to sneak up behind Eevee. Dark energy formed around her body, taking the shape of a set of wicked jaws.

"Bouncy Bubble! Get out of there!"

Eevee sucked in air and then blasted a bubble at the ground. It exploded, doing nothing to Grotle but sending Eevee into the air and allowing for her to dodge the Dark-type strike.

"Now, Aerial Zippy Zap!" Yurie instructed.

Aiming for the Grotle that tried to bite Eevee, her body started to spark with electricity. She came down like a bolt of lightning, coming in direct contact, however, Grotle exploded into smoke, revealing that it was a decoy the whole time.

"What?" Yurie wondered.

"Intense!" Sora exclaimed.

"He's really going for it then, huh?" Seshiru said.

"Razor Leaf!"

The real Grotle appeared behind Eevee and let loose, unleashing a flurry of leaves from her back with the intent to finish the battle quickly.

"Defensive Sizzly Slide!" Yurie directed.

Eevee's body was set aflame, defending herself from the barrage of leaves. She slid backward on the stage, but she took no damage. When the leaves finally ceased their onslaught, Eevee sent flames from her body, creating a small wave. The two Pokémon glared at one another, and the crowd clapped.

"What a battle so far! These two have yet to get a decisive hit!" the announcer yelled.

_It's like the beginning of a great pro wrestling match! Armdrag after armdrag and then a beautiful headlock into a takedown followed by a kick up! Contest battles are really fun!_ Logan thought. He looked up at the clock. Their succession of moves had taken up roughly two minutes, leaving them with only three more to make something work.

"We need to get in a hit!" Yurie said. "Veevee Volley!"

"Use Superpower!"

The two Pokémon charged at each other. Grotle was absorbed by red chakra, and Eevee glowed with a bright light that changed different colors with each bound. They crashed in the middle of the stage before knocking each other back, finding themselves where they were only moments before.

"We need to be faster!" Yurie said. "Sizzly Slide!"

"Swee!" her Pokémon cried out while racing forward.

"Catch her with Crunch!"

Moments before Eevee could have connected, Grotle snapped forward, latching her ironclad shadowy jaws down. Eevee screeched out, and some of her points were depleted. Grotle held on tightly and tossed Eevee around as though she were a chew toy.

"Throw her back!" Logan directed.

Grotle did as she was told, throwing Eevee backward. Eevee landed on her feet, but her legs were now wobbly.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

This time, Eevee was not fast enough to dodge. She was blasted by the swarm of leaves, and she was forced to retreat momentarily.

_Grotle has gotten so much stronger in Logan's care. I think she really enjoys battling alongside him_, Yurie thought. _This has been fun, but we have to finish it soon._

"Eevee, use Bouncy Bubble!"

Eevee let out her cry and formed another bubble with her mouth. She blasted it directly towards Grotle, ready to pop it to do the optimal amount of damage.

"Shred through it with Razor Leaf!" Logan directed.

Grotle followed her commands, and used her attack once more. The leaves tore into the bubble momentarily before causing it to explode into smoke.

"Sizzly Slide and Veevee Volley combination strike!" Yurie yelled through the smoke.

However, Eevee didn't come straight through as Logan and Grotle had anticipated. Instead, she came around the smoke, fire carrying her by the feet. Behind her was a streak of rainbow light, which took the collective breath away from the crowd. She slammed into Grotle with all that she could muster, somehow lifting the heavy Pokémon off of the ground. Grotle was tossed backward, landing hard on her back. She struggled slightly, and as soon as she came back to her feet, the buzzer sounded.

Everyone gasped and then looked up at the screen as it started to transition. The two had been so close that it was almost impossible to tell who would have won the bout.

"The judges have decided! Through beautiful combos and showing that they have a clear understanding of style, your winner of the last Sevii Islands Winter Ribbon is…"

Logan grinned and put his arms on his hips.

"...Kawahara Yurie!"

The crowd cheered as Yurie's picture came up onto the screen. The ribbon that she'd be receiving was gold with rainbow-colored lining. It flashed next to her picture, and the crowd awed.

The two trainers walked to the middle of their stage with their Pokémon. Logan stuck out his hand.

"That was fantastic. I never thought of you as a rival until now. You're a wonderful trainer, Yurie," Logan said. He remembered when they first met and she couldn't stand the thought of going on an adventure around the world. However, now, she was one of the most well-rounded trainers he had ever met.

She took his hand and shook it. She knew that deep down, Logan wanted her to win, but she had seen him battle with all of his heart before. This time was no different. And for the first time since they started their journey together, she felt as though she were equal to him. She smiled. "Thank you for the battle! And thank you for not holding back!"

"Maybe next time," Logan said.

"With this ribbon, Yurie has officially qualified for the Kanto Grand Festival!" the announcer exclaimed. "It'll be taking place in roughly six weeks in Celadon City! It's sure to be entertaining, and if there's anyone to keep your eye out for, it's Little Miss Yurie! Good luck! I know you don't need it though."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I had to look up cat puns again, and I hated every second of it (actually, it was kind of fun). It was a joy to write Kitty and Logan's reactions. Thanks to pokemonking0924 for Kitty! And thanks to wisdom-jewel for Takumi! I also hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, as Yurie and Logan finally got to battle in some sort of official capacity. I don't think they'll ever have a full six on six battle, but I can't go without ever having them battle in _Kickin' It In Kanto_. Yurie wins it though, which means that she's on a path straight for the Kanto Grand Festival (starting in six or seven chapters)!

Next chapter, they go back to Pallet Town. Logan has a certain rematch to get to.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_But I wonder what the Neo Rocket leader wanted with information involving the trading network. __Maybe they are after a specific Pokémon or they plan to hack the network in a remote location to get all the Pokémon they want._" - One of these two things! Won't say which!

wisdom-jewel - "_I agree with trading. You don't know how they would treat the Pokemon or how the Pokemon was treated._" - I'm only okay with Wonder Trade with Pokemon that I've just hatched from eggs. Haha

CrescentApple - "_I completely forgot about the Sevii islands. It was... kinda disappointing after Mewtwo. Twas expecting something a little more... grand._" - It's kind of a boring part of the game, but I figured I could make it slightly interesting by having a contest battle.

UKEagleClaw - "_Good, snappy battle and chapter. As you said, didn't need anything too long, considering the length of the last few chapters. Sora's appearance also allowed for Midori to be mentioned, some build towards that, and also building towards a climatic encounter with Neo Rocket, for sure._" - I've started writing the climactic encounter, and it's exhausting. Haha


	51. Wakoucha - Part 1

**Chapter 50 - Wakoucha - Part 1**

* * *

**Roughly Eight Months Prior**

"Crabominable is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner! Your victor and Ever Grande Conference Champion is Itou Kenta!" the referee declared as the crowd cheered.

Dragonite raised his arms into the air and cheered before he collapsed to the ground directly in front of Crabominable. Kenta and Logan walked out onto the field to their Pokémon and knelt to comfort them.

"You did great, Crabominable," Logan said.

Kenta held his Pokémon's head in his arms. "Dragonite, you were amazing. That was so close, and I'm so proud of you."

"He lost," Yurie said. She held Torchic tightly in her arms. "I hope he's okay."

"Logan, thank you for our battle today. You've taught me that I still have a long way to go, and because of our battle, I'm curious about the power of other Pokémon," Kenta said. He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure facing you in the finals."

Logan looked at Kenta's hand. He grinned and then shook it. "It was a blast! Let's battle again someday!"

* * *

**Present Day**

It had been a couple of days since Yurie's contest. She had called her mom to tell her that she'd be going to the Kanto Grand Festival. Apparently, Yurie's sister, Yui, also made it to the Grand Festival in Johto. The festivals would be taking place at the same time, so her mother couldn't make it to both. She would be going to Johto to watch Yui's performance so long as she came to Yurie's next Grand Festival, if there ever was one.

But now the group was focusing on Logan and Seshiru and their next battles. Logan was set on taking on Midori again in a couple of days, and Seshiru was hoping to get to Pewter City on time to battle with the final Frontier Brain. They were sure to be intense bouts, but before either of them could take place, Logan had made a promise to someone for a rematch.

They arrived in Pallet Town in the early morning. The weather was calm and quiet, as it was now early spring. The three had changed their clothes to go with the weather.

Logan opted for a short-sleeved button-up shirt and grey jeans. Although it was spring, it felt like a Unova summer to him, and if he wasn't so self-conscious about his pale arms, he'd opt for a sleeveless top. He'd have to wait until summer though.

Yurie changed from her sweatshirt, choosing to tie it around her waist just in case she'd ever need it. She now wore a simple white t-shirt and her blue jeans.

And Seshiru, who barely ever changed her appearance, opted for low cut purple socks instead of her kneehigh option. She stuck to her overalls with the legs cut into shorts and a purple tank top.

The three were ready for spring.

Upon arriving in Pallet Town, they immediately went to Professor Oak's lab. Logan had called Oak and Kenta in advance to make sure that the battle would be okay. When he got the clear, he also called his aunt in Unova so he could start building his team. As much as he wanted to battle Kenta with the team that he had created in Kanto, he knew that that wouldn't be feasible. Kenta was the strongest trainer that he ever fought, and he wanted to be properly prepared. Not only that, but he wanted to give some of his older Pokémon some time to stretch and battle before the Indigo Conference, if he could manage to make it.

The day was set, and the trainers agreed on a full battle. It was going to be Logan's first full battle since their last meeting, and he was nervous. They went to a small dirt field that Professor Oak had used to teach his students about battling. Yurie, Oak, and his assistant, Akane, sat off to the side while Seshiru refereed. Logan and Kenta took their spots in their trainer's boxes and regarded one another. Logan had been waiting for this day for a long time.

"The following full battle between Itou Kenta from Pallet Town and Logan Stephenson from Nuvema Town will now commence!" Seshiru announced.

"So formal," Akane muttered.

"Seshiru takes battling very seriously," Yurie said. "So, when she's officiating, it's serious business."

"The participants have agreed to no substitutions and no breaks," Seshiru said. She looked to the two for affirmation. They nodded. "Please select your first Pokémon!"

"Raichu, you're up!" Kenta yelled while throwing his Poké Ball onto the field. Raichu emerged and raised his tail into the air, shooting sparks from his body.

Logan looked to the right where his team of six Kanto Pokémon stood. Since he was at Professor Oak's lab, he was free to hold more Pokémon than the regular six.

"Let me introduce you to my first partner! Go, Emboar!" He threw a normal Poké Ball onto the field, and his starter Pokémon, Emboar, appeared. Logan hadn't seen the Pokémon in a long time. Something felt off about it though. When Emboar had first evolved, Logan saw him as a massive beast. But now, Logan was slightly taller than Emboar. He was going through a growth spurt.

"Begin!" Seshiru yelled.

"Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Logan ordered.

"Get around it, and hit them with Thunder Punch!" Kenta yelled.

Emboar unleashed powerful flames from his mouth. Had Yurie not known otherwise, she would have believed the attack to be a Fire Blast. Raichu was fast, and he easily ducked under the flames before running forward on all fours. He leapt into the air and raised his fist, ready to jab directly into the Fire-type.

"Hammer Arm!" Logan yelled. He had no time to make specific instructions, but would instead rely on his Pokémon's natural instincts.

Emboar swung his arm upwards, and the two Pokémon's fists clashed. Raichu was tossed back into the air, his attack doing almost nothing.

"Body Slam!" Kenta shouted.

"Take the hit!" Logan yelled.

Emboar was well adjusted to Logan's battling style, and he predicted the command. He held his arms out and flattened his body before taking the strike. However, he knew what Logan's next command would be, and he grinned.

"Hammer Arm!"

Now coming from up high, Emboar did a downwards strike. He battered the top of Raichu's head, sending the Electric-type into the ground.

"And Flamethrower!" Logan ordered.

The two were in perfect synchronization. Emboar blasted flames from his mouth, connecting straight with Raichu. The Electric-type was lifted off of the ground and then tossed backward, crashing into his side of the field. Dust and smoke from the flames filled the air, but once they faded away, Raichu stood back up and cracked his neck.

Kenta grinned. "A little warm-up before we can really get started. Your Emboar is really strong."

"My Emboar is one of my strongest Pokémon. I trust him with my life," Logan responded.

"Well, we'll just have to test his will," Kenta said. "Raichu, hit him with Thunder!"

The clouds started to shift and change while Raichu built up power within his body. They rumbled and became dark grey, indicating the Electric-type's power.

Logan grinned. "We'll take them head on! Emboar, use Wild Charge!"

"Em-boar!" the Fire-type howled while stomping his feet. He started to build up energy before he bounded across the field. His body exploded with electricity, making him look like a fiery bolt of lightning.

Then, Raichu rained down his electric strike. A single but powerful bolt came from the air, crashing down onto Emboar and momentarily blinding those who were watching. The strike was powerful enough to shake the entirety of Oak's property. But it wasn't powerful enough to keep Emboar down. The Fire-type continued his wild attack, now infuriated by the Thunder. He collided with Raichu, who wasn't expecting Emboar to still be standing. The Electric-type flew backward, gliding across the dirt field. He was now exhausted from the energy he expended.

"Hammer Arm!" Logan shouted one more time.

Emboar was a lot slower because of the constant use of Hammer Arm. It didn't matter much though, as Raichu was too tired to move. With one more heavy strike from Emboar's massive fist, Raichu was thrown into the air. He landed in a heap in front of Kenta's feet. Logan had taken the first win of the battle.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" Seshiru declared. "Emboar wins!"

"No way," Kenta muttered. He withdrew Raichu and held onto his Poké Ball tightly. "Have I really fallen this hard?" He looked toward Emboar and Logan, catching their stern stares. "Or has he just gotten this good?"

"There's still a lot more battling to go," Logan said. "I don't like that look in your eye. I can recognize it."

Kenta nodded and then tucked his Poké Ball back into his pocket. "Ya know, I used to be a really bad trainer. Seshiru can vouch for that. I underwent some intense training before going to Hoenn. I hadn't lost a match until my battle with the Elite Four members. I guess that I forgot what it felt like to lose. But more importantly, I forgot what it was like to have fun with Pokémon battles." He held out his next Poké Ball straight in front of him. "But my battle with you at the conference was the most fun that I had ever had! Win or lose, let's have fun!"

"He's still such a loser," Seshiru muttered to herself.

"We still have five Pokémon left, and we're not losing! Logan, here's one of my strongest Pokémon! He loves battling more than any of my other Pokémon, and he absolutely hates losing! C'mon out, Blastoise!"

The group watched on in awe as her next Pokémon appeared. Seshiru despised the fact that her old rival had a Pokémon that she wanted so badly. In fact, out of the six people in attendance for the battle, she and Logan were the only two who had never owned a Squirtle, and that got to her even more.

_I remember this Blastoise. He wasn't easy to beat in the conference, and he probably won't be easy now. I can't withdraw because of the rules that we set. We're gonna have to simply overpower him_, Logan thought. He examined Emboar, who still had quite a bit of energy, but he sparked slightly, indicating that he was suffering from a paralysis condition.

"Blastoise, start with Earth Power!" Kenta commanded.

Blastoise's eyes started to glow with energy, and the ground shook. He lifted stones from the earth and targeted Emboar before launching the stones across the field.

"Arms up!" Logan yelled.

Emboar followed directions and slowly put his arms up. He got them into position barely in the knick of time before the stones started to barrage against him. He was heavy, so they were unable to knock him back, but he winced from the pain of every blow.

"Blastoise, don't let up!" Kenta shouted. "Do Hydro Pump!"

_I knew that he'd be using Hydro Pump_, Logan thought. "Wild Charge! Make it hot!"

It was an odd command, but Emboar knew exactly what Logan was asking of him. He willed himself forward and started to charge, now at a much slower pace than before. Blastoise unleashed a straight shot of highly concentrated water from both of the cannons on his back. They connected with Emboar, but because of the heat of the Fire-type's attack, the damage was decreased drastically.

"He's like a walking sun," Akane commented. "More like a charging sun, but my point still stands."

Emboar continued on his path before connecting with Blastoise. The Water-type was unmovable though, staying in place as he took the attack. The two large Pokémon then glared at one another, preparing for their trainers' next commands.

"Grab him!" Logan shouted.

Emboar forced his arms up and grabbed Blastoise by the cannons on his shoulders, pointing them away from his face.

"And now, Head Smash!"

Emboar reeled his head back, paused, and then headbutted Blastoise as hard as he could. Their heads cracked together with a sickening _thud_, making everyone but Logan wince. The damage had been done, but it wasn't enough. Electricity sparked off of Emboar, forcing him to lower his arms.

"This one is over," Kenta said. "Hydro Pump!"

Now with Emboar unable to keep Blastoise's cannons at bay, he was wide open to taking the shot. Blastoise pointed his cannons at Emboar's chest before unleashing a strong blast yet again. Emboar's heavy body was lifted into the air and shot backward. He landed outside of the field, right behind Logan.

"Emboar!" Logan called. He ran from his trainer's box and held Emboar's head. The Pokémon looked at him in the eyes before fainting.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" Seshiru announced.

"Blastoise took a Wild Charge and Head Smash straight on, and he's fine," Akane said. "Incredible."

Professor Oak crossed his arms and squinted his eyes while looking at the Water-type. "Blastoise is feeling the effects of the attacks, trust me. Emboar's moves weren't for nothing. What matters next is how Logan follows it up."

Logan withdrew Emboar and then stood up. He walked to his trainer's box and thought over his next few options. He turned to his Kanto team and grinned. "Electivire, you're up."

"Vire?" the Pokémon wondered while pointing at his small nose. He grinned and then ran onto the field while his companions cheered for him. He struck a pose and flexed, electricity sparking off of his arms.

_I'm so relieved that he's fighting with this head_, Seshiru thought.

_Electivire is strong, but unfortunately he's nowhere near as strong as Emboar. He has the type-advantage, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough. We'll be fine. We just have to fight with every ounce of energy_, Logan thought.

"Electivire, use Electro Ball!"

"Ice Beam!"

Electivire jumped into the air, his new form giving him a lot more power. He twisted his body around before flinging the ball of concentrated electric energy. But Blastoise was ready to strike back. He pointed one of his cannons directly at the ball, shooting a beam of jagged blue ice. The attacks struck against one another, cancelling each other out.

"Earth Power!" Kenta yelled while everyone was distracted by the tiny explosion.

Blastoise's eyes started to glow before he unleashed another blast of stones from the ground.

"Protect!" Logan ordered.

As soon as Electivire came back down, he held his arms up, forming a blue barrier around his body. The pieces of earth pelted against the barrier, and while there was zero chance of them penetrating it, the force of the blows was strong enough to make Electivire step back.

"Use Focus Blast!" Logan ordered.

Once Blastoise's attack died down, Electivire lowered his arms, releasing his attack. He put his arms at his side and started to form a ball of blue chakra. After he had gathered all of the power necessary, he lunged the ball across the field. Kenta didn't bother to give Blastoise an order, and his Pokémon didn't even try to dodge. He took the attack directly, filling his side of the field with smoke.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Logan directed.

"Flash Cannon!" Kenta yelled.

Electivire raced across the field on all fours. He leaped into the air and twisted his body around, ready to slam his two tails directly into Blastoise. But the Water-type was swift for his size. He focused metallic energy at the tips of both of his cannons before launching it all at Electivire. The blast met with Electivire's ironhard tails. Electivire fought back momentarily, but Blastoise was simply too strong. The Electric-type was tossed into the air before he landed hard on the ground. He slowly stood back up, giving Kenta time to make his next command.

"Earth Power!"

Blastoise took in a breath through his mouth before repeating his attack from before. The field shook as he tore more earth from the ground and launched it forward.

"Protect!" Logan commanded.

Electivire knew that the attack would likely not protect him this time around, but he stuck his arms up anyways and formed the now weak shield in front of his body. All it took was one blow from Earth Power, and it shattered to pieces instantly.

"Electro Ball!" Logan added.

Electivire was blasted repeatedly with the stones, forcing his body into a violent spin. He knew that he was going to faint soon, but he trusted his trainer's command. He used the momentum that he gained from being struck, forming the ball of electricity at the tips of his tails. The energy was almost impossible to contain though, and it filled his full body with power. With one last heave, he launched the energy from the smoke he had been cloaked in, sending a bolt of lightning down the field. It struck Blastoise, who let out a pained cry.

"Electivire learned Thunderbolt," Oak said. "It's apt seeing as that's his species name."

Although Logan was filled with joy because of his Pokémon's new move, his smile was quickly wiped away as Electivire collapsed to the ground, his body limp.

Seshiru shrugged and then held her flag up high. "Electivire is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!"

Logan used his Dusk Ball and withdrew Electivire. He held it tightly before tucking it onto his belt. He examined Blastoise and thought over his next few options. _With the team that I've created for today, Electivire was the best option for fighting Blastoise. I don't really have any other options, but maybe I can beat them in a game of speed._

He drew out a regular Poké Ball, which was rare for him, and then threw it forward. The bloodred Lycanroc emerged, taking notice of Blastoise immediately. He started to chuckle, as he knew he was in for a challenge, but that was the only way he liked to fight. He hated water though, which Logan knew and would apologize for later.

"This must mean he's getting ready to do a Z-Move," Yurie said. "But this early? It seems too soon."

Akane folded her arms. "I've never seen a Z-Move up close, so I'm excited to see what Logan and Lycanroc can do."

Kenta glared. "C'mon, Logan. I thought we were supposed to be having a serious battle. We'll finish this one with a single strike! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"Lycanroc, Thunder Fang! Duck and weave!"

Blastoise stuck out his belly as far as he could while he formed energy from his infinite source of water. Lycanroc howled with killer intent and then ran across the field. He was much faster than Blastoise or Kenta had anticipated. The Water-type launched his attack, but Lycanroc avoided it with ease. He had a natural aversion to water, which only helped him dodge. Then, he reached Blastoise, unhinged his maw, which sparked with electricity, and clamped down, sending shocks through Blastoise's body. The Water-type screeched and finally fell to one knee. It was almost over.

"Stone Edge!" Logan shouted.

Lycanroc jumped back roughly five feet and focused. The ground started to shake before five light blue pillars erupted from the ground and surrounded Lycanroc. He punched the ground, sending each of the stones forward. They collided against Blastoise and exploded one by one. When the assault finished, Blastoise fell forward, unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" Seshiru exclaimed.

Lycanroc leisurely returned to his side of the field, now standing on two legs. He turned around and eyed Kenta while he withdrew his Pokémon.

"We won't underestimate you anymore," Kenta said. "That's why I'm going with my first Pokémon! Go, Venusaur!"

Venusaur emerged onto the field and thwacked his vines against the field, causing it to rumble slightly. He looked at Lycanroc, surprised by the lack of fear in his eyes. Lycanroc licked his lips and let his tongue dangle from his mouth. The Rock-type was ready for a difficult battle.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Logan ordered.

"Break through it with Power Whip!" Kenta commanded.

Lycanroc punched the ground, unleashing more blue stones from the field. They flew towards Venusaur, but the Grass-type's attack was strong. With one whip from one of his powerful vines, he sliced each of the stones in half as though they were butter.

"Now, Earthquake!" Kenta yelled.

"Get on the rocks and into the air!"

Venusaur sat up on his hindlegs momentarily before driving his front legs into the field, making the ground shake. Lycanroc was quick though. He leaped onto one of the broken stones before taking off into the air, effectively avoiding all of Venusaur's strike.

"Now, falling Crunch!" Logan shouted.

Lycanroc started to spin his body while forming dark energy around his body. The energy took the shape of a set of jaws containing what looked like hundreds of teeth. He came back down to the earth, clamping the jaws down onto Venusaur and sending the dark energy out like a wave across the field.

Kenta grinned. "Eye for an eye, Logan. Venusaur, use Toxic!"

Venusaur reached out one of his many vines and wrapped it around Lycanroc. The vine started to glow purple, and Lycanroc howled as his body was injected with poison. Venusaur then gently released his vine while Lycanroc stumbled backward, holding at his throat.

"Not good," Logan muttered.

"And use Petal Dance!" Kenta followed, not wanting to break up the flow of the battle.

Venusaur bobbed his head up and down and lifted the leaves on his back. A storm of petals emerged from his back and then made their way towards Lycanroc, enveloping him. His blood curdling cries came from the inside of the petals, giving everyone pause.

But Logan knew better than that. His Lycanroc had a hardhead, preventing him from going down that easily. "Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc punched the ground, sending the stones into the air and making them snuff out the pink petals. Lycanroc then roared and sent the stones forward once again. Neither Kenta nor Venusaur were expecting such power, and the Grass-type was pelted by the blue stones. Then, as a consequence of such strained movement, Lycanroc howled from pain. The poison had started to course through his veins.

"Power Whip!" Kenta ordered once his Venusaur had recovered.

Venusaur roared and then sent one massive vine across the field. It was set to land directly on top of Lycanroc, but Logan had a counter up his sleeve.

"Reversal!" he directed.

Lycanroc lifted one paw and the second the vine connected, he created a plan of attack. He gripped onto the vine, flipped into the air, and avoided the strike. Then, he came rocketing back toward the ground, using the momentum of Venusaur's own attack against him. He twisted his body and elbowed Venusaur directly in the face, making the Grass-type soar backward, landing in front of Kenta's feet.

"Lycan!" the Rock-type called out once more before collapsing on his face. He had done enough, and the poison finished him off.

Seshiru waited for Venusaur to get back to his feet before she made her call. "Lycanroc is unable to battle! Venusaur is the winner!"

"We didn't get to see a Z-Move," Akane muttered. "That's too bad."

Yurie eyed Logan and his left wrist. The crystal that he had set was a dark blue one, and not the one for Lycanroc's attack. Surely, he had other plans.

Logan withdrew Lycanroc and then sighed. He was now down to three Pokémon, and Kenta still had four. His Venusaur still looked rather strong and willing to fight, which scared him. He had faith in his team though. He drew a Luxury Ball from his belt and held it tightly. He couldn't lose again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, when I had introduced Kenta at the end of _Healing in Hoenn_, I think a fair amount of people were upset because they saw him as some kind of Tobias. I totally understand (I had reservations about having Kenta win in the first place), but I think that Kenta is a very vital part of Logan's story. Without meeting Kenta, Logan probably wouldn't have been interested in coming to Kanto. Logan also never forgot about his loss, and he occasionally mentioned it. I also needed Logan to lose, because _Healing in Hoenn's_ theme was about dealing (and healing) with losses.

However, this is his big chance to come back and get a win. He's suffered three huge losses in his career as a trainer (Mao, Luna, and Kenta), and this is his chance to redeem his biggest loss. What are your predictions for the second half of the battle? Still have Kenta's strongest Pokémon yet to make an appearance.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_That battle between Logan and Yurie was great and it was really close, but in the end Yurie got ribbon number five. __It was also nice to see Kitty again and the cat puns were as funny as ever especially Logans reaction to them._" - She's got one more appearance, I think.

wisdom-jewel - "_I love how you did this. I'll bet Logan would have given Yurie the ribbon anyway. It was fun to watch the Logan and Seishure having to do a contest. An experanice no less. I do wonder how Grotile reacted when he learned he was fighting against his old trainer._" - I'm not sure if Yurie would have accepted it, but it's something interesting to think about.

CrescentApple - "_The side dialogue between Seshiru was Sor was interesting*. Each has their own opinion about Logan's skills, and i like that. Different opinions.. __Its cool Yurie won. I had a feeling she would. Contest battlling is her forte._" - I'm trying to give a justification for how Logan battles. Showing the different opinions on it makes that easy to display, I thnk.


	52. Wakoucha - Part 2

**Chapter 51 - Wakoucha - Part 2**

* * *

Logan tossed the Luxury Ball forward, and instead of it being Slaking as Yurie had thought, it was instead a Dragon-type Pokémon with two tusks coming from its mouth. The Pokémon was small in stature, and Yurie remembered it from Logan's battle with Yuta. It was Fraxure, a Pokémon that Logan caught in Unova.

"I know I said I wouldn't judge your Pokémon or your team but isn't Fraxure a second stage Pokémon?" Kenta asked. "I was hoping that you'd be bringing more-powerful Pokémon to the mix."

Logan grinned. "Don't worry about that. Fraxure has enough pride to be a third stage Pokémon. He's strong, and I know how to work alongside him to bring out his strengths."

"Fraxure!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Dance!" Logan ordered.

Fraxure quickly struck a pose, sending arcane energy swirling around his body and focusing his power. Kenta hadn't seen the attack done in a long time, and it left him speechless momentarily.

"We can't let them charge up!" he exclaimed when he collected himself. "Use Power Whip!"

_It's too late_, Logan thought. "Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure moved across the field at a much faster speed than any of the Pokémon prior. He ducked under the vine and reached Venusaur in a couple of seconds. Then, with arcane charged claws, he swiped. Venusaur let out a loud screech, but he didn't let the pain distract him from the battle.

"Petal Dance!" Kenta yelled.

With Fraxure up close, it was going to be difficult for him to dodge Venusaur's attack. The pink petals swirled and enveloped the two of them before tossing Fraxure out. He landed hard on the field, his body ricocheting into the air. Although his attack and speed qualities had been increased, he still suffered from low defensive capabilities.

"Now, Power Whip!"

Venusaur didn't hesitate. He swung the thick vine horizontally across the field, connecting with Fraxure in the lower jaw. The Dragon-type was tossed into the air again before hitting the ground with a hard thud. With only two moves, it looked like Fraxure had been finished.

Seshiru sighed and then raised her hand. "Fraxure is-"

"Wait!" Logan yelled. He knelt and looked at his Pokémon. "You okay, buddy?"

Fraxure managed to look back at Logan. Pain surged through his body, but once he saw Logan's blue eyes, the pain seemed to wash away. He would do anything for his trainer. The stakes weren't high in this particular battle, but he enjoyed working with his trainer once more. It was nostalgic for him, and he wasn't ready for it to end. Even if it meant taking on a form that he despised, he wanted this moment to last. He let himself go, and he started to glow with a mixture of white and blue. He morphed and grew and returned to his feet. The energy exploded off of him, and he roared as his power returned to him.

"Whoa," Logan muttered. "Haxorus."

"That's cool!" Yurie said while scanning the Pokémon with her dex.

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel," it beeped.

"It looks so strong," she whispered.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Kenta said. "But we'll still win! Venusaur, use Earthquake!"

"Don't let him, Haxorus! Use Giga Impact!"

Now with his natural speed and power boosted even more, Haxorus was terrifyingly fast. He gathered the power necessary for his close-range strike, and then he dashed to the other side of the field. Energy exploded off of his body, and he tackled into Venusaur, creating a massive explosion that shot straight into the air and could be seen from Viridian City. Haruto, who had just won his eighth badge, took note of the explosion but shrugged it off as some kind of jet.

When the smoke finally cleared, Venusaur's body was laid flat out on his back, unflinching. Haxorus was frozen from the power that he exuded, but he still had a prideful smile on his face.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Haxorus is the winner!" Seshiru proclaimed. She smiled at Logan.

Kenta withdrew Venusaur and then stretched his neck from side to side while he thought over who he should pick next. He drew his next Poké Ball and threw it into the air. Charizard emerged and swooped down before landing with his back turned Haxorus. The Dragon-type roared to get his attention, slowly making Charizard turn.

Logan's Charmeleon puffed out his chest. He knew that he wasn't going to be asked to join the battle, but he wanted another shot at fighting a Charizard. Logan took note, but he couldn't let him battle now.

"Charizard, use Mystical Fire!" Kenta commanded.

Charizard ran forward and then twisted his body. The fire on his tail shifted to a blue flame and then sent some of it spewing at Haxorus. The Dragon-type had no choice but to take the hit since he had been stunned from his own attack, but once he got feeling back in his body, he smacked his tail against the ground, letting Logan know that it was time to go.

"Dragon Dance!" Logan ordered.

"Use Hurricane!" Kenta shouted, not wanting to give Haxorus any more time to charge up even more power.

But it was too late. Charizard used his wild attack. He flew into the air and started to spin around while generating massive gusts of wind. It would have done a lot of damage to Haxorus, but it was already an attack that missed easily. Haxorus moved to the eye of the storm and then found Charizard.

"Night Slash!" Logan ordered.

Using his powerful legs, Haxorus launched himself into the air. Both his claws and the axes on his head began to glow with dark energy. He slashed outward, getting a direct hit on Charizard and bringing both of them back to the ground. Charizard's attack stopped, but the Fire-type wasn't even remotely finished.

"Use another Mystical Fire!" Kenta ordered.

Charizard flew across the field, and once he reached Haxorus, he spun his body around, sending out odd colored flames from his tail. The flames engulfed Haxorus once again, doing more damage than last time but not enough damage to finish him off.

"What does Mystical Fire do?" Yurie asked. She had never seen the move done before.

"It's a rare move," Akane said. "But with each move, it lowers the long-ranged attacking capabilities of the target. Seeing as how Haxorus attacks from close-ranged, it's not too much of an issue currently."

"You okay, Haxorus?" Logan asked.

"Hax-or!" his Pokémon called back, now struggling to stay standing.

"Give it all you got into one more attack! Use Giga Impact!" Logan ordered.

"We'll fight back with Dragon Pulse!" Kenta shouted.

Haxorus took one step forward, found his footing, and then started to charge. White energy emitted from his body as he picked up speed and raced across the field, shaking the ground with every stomp.

Charizard continued to float in the air while he used his strike. He charged up a perfect sphere of arcane energy. Moments before Haxorus could reach him, he fired the ball at the ground, and it exploded into a pulse of purple fire. Once Haxorus connected with it, there was an explosion, which engulfed both of the Pokémon. It wasn't nearly as big as the last one, but it was enough to make Oak nervous for the windows in his laboratory.

Then the smoke faded away, revealing an unconscious Haxorus. Charizard was still okay to fight, but he could no longer keep himself in the air with ease. He stood over Haxorus and huffed before crossing his arms.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" Seshiru exclaimed.

Logan smiled and then withdrew Haxorus to the Luxury Ball. He rubbed the top of the ball before tucking it back onto his belt. "Looks like I'm down to two Pokémon."

"The stakes aren't as high this time, but my heart is going crazy," Kenta said. "You and your Pokémon haven't lost a beat, but we're not going to let up until the very end."

Logan cocked his head and then grabbed a Poké Ball. "Neither are we. Go, Swampert!"

Swampert materialized onto the field, bringing a smile to Yurie's face. It had been such a long time since he had battled, and he was so happy to be reunited with Logan, even if it was only for now. He stood up on his hind legs and started to wave his arms around, dancing happily for the occasion. Seshiru couldn't help but smile at the Water-type Pokémon's antics.

Kenta remembered Logan's Swampert vividly. He remembered how much trouble the Pokémon gave him, and he wasn't going to be fooled by the Pokémon's inherent goofiness.

"It's been a long time, Swampert," Logan said. He held up his right wrist, revealing the Swampertite. "Let's mega evolve!"

"Swampert!" his Pokémon howled as the air shifted and energy started to swirl around the two. The rainbow-colored energy engulfed his body, and he roared with power before taking his stronger form. The energy exploded off of his body, and the air calmed down. Swampert had mega evolved.

_So, Logan is capable of performing mega evolution too. Who would have thought? I guess he's got secrets too_, Seshiru wondered.

"Charizard, we can't give them an inch!" Kenta yelled. "Use Hurricane!"

Charizard roared and then flew forward. Once he gathered his energy, he managed to pull himself off of the ground and into the air. Violent winds followed in his path as he started to circle the field. Swampert didn't look bothered though, and he disappeared into the storm. Eventually, Charizard broke from his attack and flew back to his side of the field to wait for the storm to die down. Once it did, Swampert remained in the same place, but now there was a blue forcefield that surrounded his body.

"I should've guessed," Kenta muttered.

"It's our turn! Swampert, use Waterfall!" Logan ordered.

Swampert howled and then started down the field. He wasn't too fast, which allowed Kenta to give his next command, but with every inch that he gained on the field, he became more and more dangerous.

"Charizard, hit them with Dragon Pulse!" Kenta commanded.

"Switch up to Ice Beam!" Logan yelled suddenly.

Now with Swampert at close-range, he stopped charging in to use Waterfall. He slid on his back and took in air. The two unleashed both of their long-ranged attacks, but Charizard was overpowered. The ice froze over the arcane flames with ease before blasting Charizard in the stomach. It didn't do much to the Fire-type, but it was enough to knock off his balance.

"Now, use Waterfall!"

Swampert spun his body around and leaped into the air. His arms were enveloped with aquatic energy, and he came crashing down back to the ground directly in front of Charizard. He grinned, put his arms together, locking them with the energy, and then uppercut as hard as he could. Charizard was tossed into the air and landed on the ground behind Kenta. His tail flopped against the ground, and the fire on the tip slowly faded, indicating that he was finished.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Swampert is the winner!"

Kenta's heart sank into his chest, and he was slow to retrieve his Pokémon with the red glow of his Poké Ball. He turned back towards Logan and tucked the ball away. Although Logan had a rough start in the battle, he still had a look of confidence on his face. It was a look that Kenta had lacked since his failure against Hoenn's Elite Four. The look of confidence on Logan's face reminded him of his battles. His hands shook.

"Don't give up!" Logan yelled. "I can see it in your posture! This battle ain't over yet, buddy!"

Kenta stood up straight. He hadn't realized it, but he had arched his back, and his shoulders were slumped. He corrected himself and then took in a breath before smiling. "You're right. There's still two more Pokémon on either side. And we have some secrets up our sleeves too." He threw his next Poké Ball forward, and Gengar emerged. The Pokémon came to the ground slowly. He danced around happily, reminding everyone of Swampert's dance from before.

"I like his attitude," Logan said.

Kenta grinned and then unzipped his white jacket, revealing a necklace underneath. The pendant was a grey marble with a red and purple DNA marking in the middle.

"A mega stone?!" Logan gasped.

"That's right! Gengar, let's mega evolve!"

"Gengar!" the Pokémon shouted while sticking his tongue out and lashing it around wildly. Just like before, the air shifted and rainbow-colored energy encircled the Ghost-type Pokémon. Once Gengar's transformation was complete, the energy exploded off of him, revealing his new form. He now appeared to be a part of the ground. His arms and lower half were blood red and the transformation had given him a third eye. He cackled as he saw the frightened expression on Logan's face.

"Gengar, start with Shadow Ball!" Kenta commanded.

Gengar's strength had increased drastically from the last time that they had met. He reeled back and formed a ball of ghostly energy in front of his third eye before launching it forward.

"Ice Beam!" Logan yelled once he gathered himself.

Swampert unleashed the jagged beam of ice from his mouth just in time, allowing for the attacks to clash and explode in the middle of the field.

"Now, Swampert, use Waterfall!" Logan ordered.

"Sucker Punch!" Kenta's voice called from the other side of the smoke.

Swampert started to run forward, but he was quickly stopped as Gengar emerged from the smoke. Gengar quickly detached one of his arms from the ground before plunging it into Swampert's thick neck. Swampert was stunned and slightly stumbled backward, giving Kenta time for his next order.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Gengar lifted his other arm into the air and melded his hands together, forming purple energy. He launched it into Swampert's chest, lifting the heavy Pokémon from the ground.

"Close-ranged Ice Beam!" Logan yelled.

As he was being lifted, Swampert looked Gengar dead in the eyes and then released his attack. There was an explosion of cold mist that wafted over the field, and the Pokémon were forced to separate momentarily.

"Gengar, use rapid-fire Shadow Ball!"

Gengar lashed his tongue around, forming smaller balls of ghostly energy. After they were charged with enough power, his eyes started to glow, sending them down the field.

"Protect!" Logan shouted.

Swampert lowered his body and focused, forming the blue forcefield around his body. Every time that he used it, the less effective it would be, but Logan had to risk it for the time being. His risk paid off, as every ball bounced off and then faded away, doing chip damage to the barrier but no damage to Swampert.

Kenta grinned. "Surprise them with Mega Kick!"

Gengar lifted his body from the shadows and then darted forward. He shifted his body around and stuck what could only be described as legs outward. He crashed into the barrier, finally forcing it to give way. He toppled over Swampert, and the two fell backward. The power had surprised Swampert, and Gengar was nimble enough to recover quickly, giving Kenta another chance.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Gengar lifted up his arms and prepared his strike.

"Earthquake!" Logan yelled desperately.

Swampert grinned and then mimicked Gengar's motions. A look of fear came over the Ghost-type's face, and then, the two smashed their fists into the ground. Gengar's attack was blown away by Swampert's pure power. Then, Swampert's attack started, and the ground rumbled. Gengar was shot into the air by the force of the rumbling, and he screeched as the Ground-type attack stung into his ghostly body in a way that only he could explain. He hit the ground and huffed as the attack finally came to an end.

The two Pokémon eyed one another. They both breathed heavily, and the effects of mega evolution were weighing heavily on both of them. The benefits of the immense power came with drawbacks like internal pain and lowered stamina. They wouldn't stop battling until they were forced to though.

"Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Swampert, Waterfall!"

Yurie and Seshiru were surprised by the command. Logan wasn't the type to rush in with his attacks, so they could tell that he was eager to get the fight over with.

Swampert put his massive arms together and let the aquatic energy bind his hands. He ran across the field and swiped at Gengar's long-distance attack, cutting through the sludge with ease. It didn't come without consequence though, as he was poisoned, and the effects started to immediately show. He continued on his path though, reaching Gengar and then uppercutting with all of the energy that he had. Gengar's body slid across the field, stopping right before Kenta's feet.

"Swampert, finish this with Earthquake!"

"That boy is gonna destroy my lab!" Professor Oak screamed, but it was too late.

Swampert smashed his massive forearms into the ground, causing the field to shake once again. The vibrations were sent through Gengar's body, making him screech from the pain. Kenta watched on in horror as his Pokémon's energy was taken away by the powerful attack. When the rumbling ceased, the mega energy left Gengar's body, and then he slumped to the ground.

Seshiru grinned and then held up her flag. "Gengar is unable to battle! Swampert is the winner!"

"Yes!" Logan yelled while jumping up and clapping his feet together. He held out his hand, making a V with his fingers. "It's two to one now!"

Kenta sighed while withdrawing Gengar. Logan was right. He was down to one more Pokémon, but this was no different to their last battle. Dragonite was tasked with taking down Logan's Raichu and Crabominable, which he managed to do. Without wasting another moment, he threw his Poké Ball forward, and Dragonite emerged. He roared and then came down to the field, glaring out at Logan. But then, he smiled, recognizing his trainer's most respected rival.

"Logan, I won't lose. I have to regain my confidence. I'm going to beat you, and then I'm going to travel to a new land, win whatever conference I need to, and then defeat their Elite Four," Kenta said. "Step one starts here! Dragonite, use Extremespeed!"

"Ice Beam!" Logan ordered, already well aware of Dragonite's incredible speed.

Dragonite wasted not even a millisecond before zooming forward. He tore up the ground with his energy, but that didn't intimidate Swampert. The Water-type managed the Ice-type attack at the last second, causing a small explosion of mist and forming a quick defensive wall in front of himself. Dragonite fought through the pain and then slammed his body into Swampert, making the larger Pokémon slide backward. Swampert stopped and then huffed, his shoulders bobbing up and down.

"Dragon Rush!" Kenta yelled.

_This is our last attack, so we have to make it count_, Logan thought. "Waterfall! Put everything you have into it!"

Swampert held his ground and waited as Dragonite came forward. The Dragon-type Pokémon had arcane energy exploding from his body while he raced across the field, making all of Professor Oak's property rumble. When the two were close enough, they both swung. Swampert's arms met with Dragonite's thick tail, and the two held out momentarily. It was eventually Swampert who had to give in, and he was pummeled into the ground. Dragonite retreated to his side of the field and waited for the dirt and smoke from the attack to waft away with the wind. When they did, Seshiru made her call.

"Swampert is unable to battle!" she yelled. "Dragonite is the winner!" She examined the Dragon-type Pokémon.

_When I first saw that thing, it was only a Dratini and very weak. I remember him bragging that he caught it at the Safari Zone. He even told me about the spot, but I've never been able to get a Dratini of my own. Seeing Dragonite's power only makes me even more jealous_, she thought.

The mega energy was sapped away from Swampert's body, and Logan withdrew him. He smiled, cocked his head, and then tucked away his Poké Ball. He thought over his next few options. He had only brought over Emboar, Lycanroc, Fraxure, and Swampert for the battle, so now he was faced with having one of his Kanto team Pokémon battle. He knew that they could get the job done, but it was about selecting the right one. He had put a lot of thought into the night prior, but he was nervous about his choice, because if their attack didn't work, then it'd be hard to pull off a win.

He looked at his team and they perked up. "Snorlax, you're up."

"Snor?" the Pokémon wondered. She stood up from her small spot, smacked her belly, and then leisurely came onto the field.

"Snorlax going up against Dragonite," Professor Oak said. "Dragonite is going to have more natural power, but Snorlax is one of the strongest Pokémon that can be found in Kanto. They're nothing to sneeze at, so it's going to be interesting to see what happens."

_I'm not sure if Logan's Snorlax has enough experience to even take on a Dragonite though_, Yurie thought. _She's strong, but how strong?_

_This will be a true test to see if Snorlax has all of her issues fixed. We'll finally get to see how far Logan has come as a trainer while he's been in Kanto_, Seshiru wondered.

_I can't lose_, Logan thought.

_I can't lose_, Kenta thought too.

"Dragonite, use Extremespeed!"

"Snorlax, fight back with Headbutt!"

Dragonite jetted across the field once again, slamming his body into Snorlax. But to the Dragon-type's surprise, Snorlax barely moved. He looked up in horror, but before he could catch Snorlax's expression, he was headbutted directly in the snout. He fell to the ground and tried to escape, but Snorlax grabbed his tail.

"High Horsepower!" Logan commanded.

Normally, the attack wouldn't have done anything to Dragonite, but Snorlax managed to make it work. She ran across the field with no particular target, dragging her opponent behind her with no care for what kind of damage he incurred.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Kenta yelled desperately.

Dragonite stuck his fists into the ground, forcing Snorlax to stop momentarily. This gave him enough time to send electric shocks from his antennae towards Snorlax. The Normal-type screeched as electricity ran through her body. She backed away, finally letting go of Dragonite.

"Now, Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite spun his body around while building up the necessary arcane energy. With one quick strike of his tail to Snorlax's mid-section, he sent her backward. It wasn't enough to make her faint or fall, but enough to give him some time.

"Extremespeed!" Kenta shouted.

Dragonite took into the air in a blink of an eye, and before Logan could give his command, he came back to the ground, tackling Snorlax, finally making her fall. The fall caused smoke to fly into the air, cloaking the two of them.

Logan paused and balled his fist. He was nervous to give his command, but he knew that he had no choice. "Giga Impact!"

What followed was a loud explosion as though a rocket had taken off from the field. Snorlax surged with power and charged into Dragonite, flinging him to the other side. He went well past the boundaries, flying into the trees behind Kenta. It only took him a few seconds, but he emerged and came back to the field, now struggling to catch his breath.

Kenta observed Snorlax. She was also breathing heavily, and because of the energy that she had used with the last attack, she was unable to move an inch for a while.

"We'll finish this!" he exclaimed. "Dragonite, use Outrage!"

Outrage was the technique that had defeated Logan, and he felt his anxiety suddenly spike as blueish purple flames emitted from the Dragon-type Pokémon. Snorlax in her current state would be unable to do anything.

Dragonite roared and then bounded down the field. He started to swing his limbs wildly, punching, kicking, and scratching at Snorlax furiously. The Normal-type had no choice but to withstand every blow. She backed up after every strike, unable to put her arms up and defend herself. She had wonderful defensive capabilities, but after only a few more strikes, she knew that the match would be over.

"Snorlax, use Headbutt as soon as you can!" Logan ordered.

Dragonite heard the command and decided to take matters into his own hands. He stopped striking with his arms and legs, looked at Snorlax in the eyes, and then headbutted as hard as they could. The two stood still as their bodies were rocked. Dragonite breathed heavily, and Snorlax took one wobbly step back.

Logan's heart stopped beating.

But then, Snorlax lunged forward, bashing her head into Dragonite's chest. The Dragon-type dragged against the ground before standing back up, his balance now off-kilter.

"Now or never!" Logan shouted. He held up his left wrist which had his Z-Ring. In it was the dark blue Z-Crystal, Snorlium Z. It started to glow with power, and Logan stuck out his arms. "This is our year! Snorlax, let's do this!"

"Snor!" Snorlax cried out. She opened her eyes, which were red with rage.

"Pulverizing Pancake!" Logan yelled as Z-Energy flew from his body and bonded with Snorlax.

She now moved with an acrobatic prowess that no one could have predicted. She ran down the field, and when she was inches from the dizzied Dragonite, she leaped into the air at unbelievable heights. Her form blocked out the sun, casting a shadow on the field.

Then, she came back down to earth, crashing directly on top of Dragonite and causing a massive explosion. Everyone was forced to put their hands up as the field was torn to bits from the strike. A few of the trees from the forest were uprooted and blasted away. And Oak could swear that he heard glass shattering.

And then, everything started to calm down, and everyone looked towards the field, wondering if the match had finally concluded.

Seshiru held up her flag. "Dragonite is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner, which means that the victory goes to Logan!"

Logan looked at what remained of the field and at his Pokémon. The four remaining Kanto Pokémon jumped up and down, cheering for their comrade as Logan ran towards Snorlax. He jumped onto her back and pumped his fist into the air.

"You're amazing, Snorlax! We did it!" he yelled.

"Snor-snorlax," the Pokémon responded before finally collapsing. Logan promptly got off of her and then withdrew her to the Heavy Ball.

Kenta walked onto the field and fell to his knees. He held Dragonite's head in his arms, and the Pokémon slowly reopened his eyes. It was the fifth time in a row that this had happened, but for some reason, this time, everything felt okay. Kenta returned Dragonite, and then stood back up to find Logan, holding out his hand.

"We fought hard today," Logan said.

Kenta took Logan's hand and shook it. "We did. It looks like we eventually have to have one more battle."

Logan nodded. "After the conference!"

Oak approached the two and put his hands on their shoulders. "You both are wonderful trainers. Let's let your Pokémon rest and enjoy some nice wakoucha, or in other words, black tea."

"Black tea?" Logan wondered. "Sounds terrible."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

IMPORTANT QUESTION: How did you like this format for battling? Two chapters to do one battle. Would you prefer it be split into two chapters, or would you be okay with me doing single chapter full battles (between 6,000 to 8,000 words).

Seeing as how this is not the final battle of _Kickin' It In Kanto_, I didn't want to… go all out, if that makes sense. I was hoping to write this battle to be intense, but I want to save my creative energy for the final gym battle and such of _Kickin' It In Kanto_. Also, seeing how there were no stakes to this battle besides pride, I'm not sure how invested my readers would be.

Next chapter, Logan will do some reflecting with his Pokémon, and they'll be on their way towards his rematch with Midori.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_It's nice to see these two have a rematch and they don't disappoint, but something tells me it's only going to get more exciting. __Plus there's another exciting rematch coming up for badge number eight after this._" - Don't want to brag, but I think this battle was pretty dang exciting. Haha

CrescentApple - "_Hah. Lycanroc is so cool. Complete forgot about the rematch. And I forgot how much stronger Logan's older team is compared to his newer one. __At first I was upset Kenta won. But after learning more acne him, is Logan loses now, I works be okay with that. Kenta all had 4 pokemon, including that Dragonite, and Logan is down to three. Itll be a miracle for this kid to win._" - This battle was definitely used to remind people of Logan's strong Pokemon. Also, do you believe in miracles?

pokestets23 - "_Fantastic chapter! Kenta definitely isn't a frustrating character. He is a good motivator for Logan._" - I agree, but there was definitely some Tobias vibes when he first appeared.


	53. Fried Pumpkin

**Chapter 52 - Fried Pumpkin**

* * *

"He's gotten so much stronger," Seshiru said while drinking from her hot tea.

"Who? Kenta?" Professor Oak asked.

Seshiru nodded. "Yeah. It's surprised me. He was one of the worst students that I've ever had, so seeing him this strong was genuinely confusing for me. I'm proud though. Even when he was a bad trainer, he still gave it his all, so I knew there was something deep down in him."

"It's hard to believe that someone can go from such a low-level trainer to almost Elite Four level like that," Seshiru said.

Yurie shrugged. "I was a pretty terrible trainer when I started! I didn't even know how to battle or catch Pokémon. I'm sure that Professor Birch would say that I was his worst student. Probably because I was." She pet Torchic on his head. "But we're doing pretty good now, right?"

"Torchic!"

"Funny story," Seshiru started, "But Kenta and I met the same way that Yurie and I did."

"Huh?"

Seshiru nodded. "Kenta enjoys fishing, as all sane people do. One day, when I was fishing, I reeled in a small Squirtle. I tried to catch it, but failed to immediately. Then, this little boy from Pallet Town showed up, and he somehow outsmarted me. He managed to catch Squirtle while distracting me. It was crafty, but I had never been so angry with someone else in my life. Since then, I considered him a rival. However, I didn't know how much of a loser he was at the time. That only made losing Squirtle sting worse."

Yurie thought of when she met Seshiru for the first time. Seshiru seemed okay with Yurie catching Squirtle, but she now imagined that it was rough for her. However, the two eventually became friends, and Yurie wasn't sure if that would have been possible if Seshiru would have been the one to get Squirtle that day.

"Yurie, you're on your way to the Grand Festival, right?" Akane asked.

Yurie smiled and nodded violently. "Yep! I should start training sooner than later, but I'm sure my Pokémon are all prepared for it."

Akane folded her arms. "Confidence is key. I have to remain impartial as a judge, but I'll definitely be rooting for you to do well. The festival won't be too different from Hoenn's, so don't worry too much about surprises."

Yurie made a fist and waved it around over her head. "Even if there were surprises, we'll be ready for them!"

Akane laughed. "Well, then. I keep up to date with all of the coordinators that'll be entering. It's good to have as much information on them as possible. Your friends, Eguchi Reina and Kitahara Omori, have both gotten their fifth ribbons. It looks like they'll be joining you."

Yurie stopped waving her fist around. "What about Imamura Michika?"

Akane folded her arms. "I'm not sure. She unfortunately lost her last contest. She might only have one more chance left to enter, and if I remember correctly, she's kind of been on a losing streak this year."

_A losing streak? She didn't mention a losing streak. I hope she's okay_, Yurie thought. "She'll make it. We promised that we'd battle each other again."

Michika was the reason that Yurie continued doing contests to begin with. Had it not been for how nice she was, Yurie wouldn't have seen a reason to keep going. But all it takes is one friendly rival to change everything.

"And Seshiru," Professor Oak said. "One more symbol?"

She nodded and then drank more tea. "One more symbol. I'm prepared though."

* * *

Logan laid down in the bed that Professor Oak had provided him. He hadn't gotten up for hours, simply opting to stare at the ceiling and think about the past year or so. Battling with Kenta at the Ever Grande Conference was one of the main factors that made him interested in going to Kanto. It wasn't the only factor, but it was what originally piqued his interest.

The other factor was Yurie. He knew that she intended to travel through Kanto and take on the contests. He wanted to see her succeed, and the thought of continuing his journey without her brought an unexplainable sadness to him. He didn't know how to express it at the time, but he knew that if he was going to travel in Kanto, he had to do it with her.

It had been an interesting journey for him so far. Kanto was unlike the other places that he had been too. It wasn't too dissimilar to Unova and its massive cities. It lacked the food that he associated with the Unova, but a lot of the busy streets and tall buildings were nostalgic to him.

Kanto's climate and weather wasn't even close to either Alola or Hoenn's heat. Although he hated sweating, and he despised the heat, he missed the tropical sense that those two regions gave him. He thought about where he'd end up when all of his journeying had finished, and he considered Alola for its relaxing environment.

But once again, his thoughts came back to Yurie. Where would she go when her journey was over? Would she return to Hoenn and become a flower lady like her mother? If so, then she'd be all the way across the world, and they wouldn't be able to see each other easily.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head right now?

Being in quiet Pallet Town reminded him of his time in Nuvema. He missed his Pokémon, his aunt, and the rest of his family. He hadn't talked with his mother or father in years, and he wondered how they were holding up without him. He wished that they would find the time to watch his matches, but he also understood that they were busy. His mother was a nurse at a hospital and his father was an ex gym leader who traveled the world.

He hoped that his younger brother was studying hard. He was unsure if his brother was also aiming to become a Pokémon trainer. Maybe he didn't have those kinds of aspirations. Logan wanted to leave home since he was younger, so he couldn't relate. He couldn't even remember what his younger brother looked like; it had been so long.

He turned his head and looked across the room where Kenta was laying in his own bed. The two of them were exhausted after their battle. After they drank black tea and ate fried pumpkin, the two of them came to the room to rest. It looked like Kenta had fallen asleep immediately.

Kenta was the last person that he felt he needed to beat. Of course, he still needed to defeat Midori for his eighth gym badge, and if everything went right, he'd have a score to settle with Haruto. But in terms of his biggest battles and rivals, Kenta was the last. In Unova, he had been defeated by his childhood friend, Mao. In Alola, Luna eliminated him from the Manalo Conference. And in Hoenn, it was Kenta. He had avenged all of his biggest losses, and now it was only forward for him.

_Midori._

_And then the Indigo Conference._

_Then what?_

No matter what, he decided that he was done. He wanted to spend more time with all of his Pokémon. If he won, then he'd be allowed to challenge Kanto's Elite Four. He'd take the time to do so.

If he lost, then he'd go back to Nuvema Town and become an assistant for his aunt. He wanted to help the next generation of trainers, and that would be the best way to do so. He'd also get unlimited time with his Pokémon.

He wondered about what his friends would do, though. Yurie was bound to continue her journey. She was on a great streak, and Logan didn't see her slowing down. Seshiru was mysterious and quiet about what she wanted to do. She seemed too focused on the present to see either the past or future. She was always so quiet about it.

They would all split apart, and it would only be a matter of months.

Logan sighed and then sat up on his bed. He wondered where he would go next. He knew that quitting his journey was best for all of his Pokémon, and it was something he had considered doing a long time ago. But he couldn't help but think about all of the strong trainers out in the world that he was yet to battle with.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**Vermillion City**

"**間もなくクチバシティに到着します。関東地方のピーチフェリーをご利用いただきありがとうございます。"**

A boy, a couple of months from the age of fourteen, took his first steps into Vermillion City. He had taken the ferry all the way from the Orange Islands for roughly ten hours, and his body was numb. He popped his neck and then stretched his tanned arms before taking a look around the streets of Vermillion.

The late winter air was slightly cooler than what the boy was used to. He knelt down and pulled a pink t-shirt from his bag. As quickly as he could, he slipped out of his usual sleeveless shirt, which had been sweated on vigorously over the past ten hours, and into the fresh one. Making sure that no one was around, he changed from his white cargo shorts and into a pair of loosely fitting pale grey jeans. He readjusted his hat with the silver BayStaryu design and then looked down to his Pokémon.

"Vulpix, it might get rough from here on out. You ready?"

"Vulpix!" the Pokémon responded cheerfully.

"Okay! Daidai Rocket best be careful! Cyan Kokura is back in Kanto! He came to chew bubblegum and kick butt, and he's all out of bubblegum!"

The white Vulpix appeared confused by what her trainer was saying, not understanding if it was some sort of command or not.

"You're such a nerd. Even when we're supposed to be taking this seriously, you have a dumb smile on your face," Cyan's friend said. She came out from behind him. The ten hour ride on the ocean had made her sick, and her usually pale skin was somehow even more so. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail which she threaded through the hole of her Nimbasa Cubchoo's hat. She wore an olive t-shirt and simple blue jeans.

Cyan scratched the back of his head nervously. "I saw someone say it in a movie, and I thought it was cool. Sorry, Skylar. I'll take things seriously. I'm just excited to be back home."

Skylar grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I feel ya! Let's go!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Cyan and Skylar are in Kanto! For those of you who don't know, they're the main characters in my other stories: _Awakening Alola _and _Overcoming the Orange Islands._ They're gonna be in Kanto for awhile. I'm gonna try to write their characters in _Kickin' It In Kanto_ in a way that, if you've never read any of their prior stories, you'll still be able to understand what they're about. That said, I do recommend reading/getting caught up on their other stories if you want to know every little detail about their characters/backstories. It's all going to come to a head in about ten chapters (November-ish), so you have some time, but they're not _absolutely_ necessary to read if you don't want to.

Next chapter, Logan gets his hands on Midori once more. Predictions for how the battle will go? And Cyan and Skylar will start investigating Daidai/Neo Rocket. Where will their adventure take them?

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - "_Logan won and I love how Snorlax won the battle. She might not be Logan's strongest Pokemon but she would become I can't wait to see his rematched to Midori._" - I'm glad people are excited for the rematch! But, now I'm nervous! I have to make it good!

pokemonking0924 - "_This battle was epic especially when Gengar mega evolved and Snorlax used its exclusive z move. __Poor professor Oak hopefully those earthquake attacks and the overall shaking the battle caused didn't break anything important._" - I don't think it broke anything important, or we would have heard about it in this chapter.

CrescentApple - "_It was also sweet of Fraxure to evolve for his trainer. I had no idea he despite his evolved form. Is there a reason why?_" - I haven't really worked out the reasons why, but I think it'd have to be something to do with the Dragon-type gym leader in Unova. Maybe Fraxure took a bad beating.

SceptileBlade - "_Good battle. Nice that you ended with his Kanto mon giving him the win. Snorlax in particular doing it feels, complete, somehow. I'm fine with one chapter taking up the whole battle, but it's ultimately up to you, no sweat off my back._" - I think it would have felt cheap to have a Pokemon from a different team win. Snorlax, Charmeleon, or Electivire pulling off the win was necessary, I think. Also, thanks for your input!

UKEagleClaw - (Ch. 49) - "_Nice engaging read! Even though it was a long chapter, the shorter scenes in particular helped mix up the pace and flow of the chapter efficiently. And liked that the pay-off was Logan and Yurie becoming equals as trainers._" - That was one of the main intentions of that chapter!


	54. Sanma-men

**Chapter 53 - Sanma-men**

* * *

It had been a few days since Logan's battle with Kenta. The three had said their goodbyes and made their way back to Viridian City where Logan would challenge Midori once more.

They went straight for the gym. No matter what happened, they planned on staying in Viridian for one night and then heading straight towards Seshiru's final Battle Frontier challenge.

But once they reached the gym doors, Logan froze. He stuck his hand out and paused before he could open the doors. Nothing seemed to be stopping him besides what was going on in his head.

"You okay?" Yurie asked.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," Seshiru said. "If so, we'll go to Pewter instead."

Logan shook his head. "No. I'm just nervous. He crushed me last time. There's no way around that. And my rivals all struggled with Midori too. I don't want to lose again. I'm okay with setbacks, but I don't want to inconvenience you two. This is bigger than me."

Yurie smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "No pressure, Logan! Just do your best!"

Seshiru nodded. "Let's get in there."

Logan pushed the doors open and walked in. It was dark, but the lights suddenly flashed, and Midori was revealed on the other side. He grinned at Logan.

"Welcome back," he said. He adjusted his green leather jacket and played with his spiky brown hair. "We've been waiting for you! How is Himiko holding up?"

Logan held out the Volcano Badge. "It was an exciting battle, but it was only a stepping stone to this moment."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

Midori grinned. "Then let's start. Just like last time, it'll be three on three."

The referee took his position and waited for both trainers to step into their boxes. Seshiru and Yurie made their way to the sidelines where they were forced to stand. He held up his red and blue flags and then announced, "The following battle will be between gym leader, Midori, and gym challenger, Logan. It will be a three on three Pokémon battle, and a winner will be decided when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may make substitutions."

"We'll take a different approach this time," Midori said. He twirled his Poké Ball on his finger and then tossed it forward. A large tree Pokémon with long leaves coming from the top of its head appeared. Logan recognized it as being the Kantonian form of Exeggutor. He had to battle an Alolan Exeggutor for his final gym battle in Alola, so he knew of their strength.

"We'll fight as hard as we can. We won't lose!" Logan exclaimed. "Go, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon materialized from his Poké Ball, and he roared, sending some flames from his mouth. He looked at Exeggutor and then Midori. Seeing the gym leader filled him with rage, but he tried to find some composure so he could focus on getting through the battle. He refused to let himself be embarrassed like last time.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Charmeleon, don't hold back! Use Flamethrower!"

"Exeggutor, defend with a Seed Bomb!" Midori commanded.

Charmeleon unleashed a smooth stream of flames from his mouth, but Exeggutor was quick to put his defensive technique into action. He dropped some seeds of energy from the top of his head, surrounding him with smoke. The flames then connected, but Logan was unsure if it made contact with Exeggutor.

"Wood Hammer!" Midori shouted.

Exeggutor exploded from the smoke and swung one of his massive legs around. It started to glow with energy, and then using it as a hammer, he brought it down on top of Charmeleon.

"Fire Fang!" Logan commanded as soon as they made impact. He knew that the attack was going to be strong, but he also knew that Charmeleon was going to make it through. He figured that he should get the command in before Midori had a chance to call Exeggutor back.

Charmeleon hit the ground but instantly bounced back up. He latched onto Exeggutor's side, making the Grass-type howl from the pain. The tree-like Pokémon started to shake and wave his body around, trying to throw Charmeleon off, but the Fire-type was relentless.

"Use another Seed Bomb!" Midori commanded after he collected himself.

Exeggutor stopped moving and then charged up his attack. He released some of the seeds into the air and they fell down directly on top of the two Pokémon, forcing Charmeleon to finally let go. Charmeleon backed away, and Exeggutor emerged from the smoke, all of his faces glaring down at the Fire-type.

"Use Psyshock!" Midori commanded.

"Flamethrower once more!" Logan yelled, now on the defensive.

Exeggutor unleashed waves of psychic energy from his eyes. The waves took on the form of purple electricity, and they targeted Charmeleon with concentrated power. But the Fire-type was strong, releasing the stream of flames once again. The two attacks met in the middle, causing another explosion.

"Now it's our turn!" Logan shouted. "One more Fire Fang!"

Charmeleon dove into the smoke and quickly came out the other side. The flames he managed to form were much more intense this time. He chomped down onto Exeggutor's side, and without giving the Grass-type any time to screech or run, Charmeleon flipped, throwing Exeggutor to the other side of the field. Exeggutor crashed into the ground before Midori's feet, leaving the teenager in shock.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at his fainted Pokémon.

The referee remained level-headed and raised his flag. "Exeggutor is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner." He eyed Midori. "Would the gym leader like to forfeit?"

That brought Midori back from his surprise. He looked up and smiled at Logan. "Never." He withdrew Exeggutor and then pulled his next Poké Ball from his belt. "I really prefer this Logan over the person who came into my gym the first time. Your Pokémon are stronger and you have more confidence. But, I still won't let you win."

In front of Midori appeared a large, purple, and blue Pokémon made entirely of what appeared to be a hard shell.

"Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon. It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes," Logan's black Pokédex rang.

Seshiru nervously gripped the bottom of her shorts. "Cloyster is one of the best Pokémon defensively. I'm not sure if Logan is going to have the attack power to actually defeat it."

"I believe in him," Yurie said.

"Torchic!" her Pokémon added confidently.

"It's a Water-type," Logan noted before lifting his Poké Ball. "C'mon back, Charmeleon. This ain't your fight." Charmeleon nodded and then let the red light of his Poké Ball absorb him. Logan drew out another ball and then tossed it forward, and Grotle emerged onto the field.

"I'll give you the first strike," Midori said. "Afterall, it appears like my Cloyster is unable to move."

_I know it's some kind of trap, but we can't win a battle by doing nothing. We'll attack, but we'll be careful_, Logan thought. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

Grotle unleashed her attack, sending razor sharp leaves from the bushes on her back. They sliced through the air as they shot down the field.

"Withdraw," Midori commanded.

Cloyster stayed still, but she started to glow a light blue as she focused her energy. The leaves bounced off of her hard shell, seemingly doing nothing although they were super-effective.

"Alright. We'll use Superpower! Get in close!"

Grotle howled and then started running down the field as fast as her slow body could take her. She picked up speed while chakra exploded from her body. She tackled Cloyster with immense power, but it still wasn't enough to move the Water-type Pokémon.

"No way!" Logan yelled.

Midori ran his hand through his long spiky hair. "Yeah way. Razor Shell!"

Cloyster opened her shell a little bit more, revealing her sinister smile. She lugged her massive body and started to float in the air, something that none of them thought would be possible. She spun her body and created aquatic energy around her herself, similar to a saw. She drove her body into Grotle. The attack wasn't too strong, but that didn't stop Grotle from being forced back.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Logan ordered, seeing a chance to make a quick attack.

Grotle locked eyes with Cloyster and then unleashed the leaves from her back once more. They ripped into the inside of Cloyster's shell, making the Water-type screech from the pain.

"Withdraw!" Midori shouted.

Cloyster clamped her shell down, protecting herself from any more damage from the leaves. She crashed into the ground and remained still, but Logan knew better than to think that she had fainted.

"Grotle, use Mega Drain!"

Grotle lunged forward and prepared to strike, releasing orbs of energy from her body.

"Icicle Spear!" Midori commanded.

Cloyster remained closed, and the spines on her shell started to glow. She started to shoot crystalized energy from her body, which blasted through the green orbs before pelting into Grotle repeatedly. The attack was too much for Grotle to take, and she collapsed.

"Grotle is unable to battle! Cloyster is the winner!" the referee declared. "Would the challenger like to forfeit?"

Logan shook his head before withdrawing Grotle. "No. We got this."

"Continue!"

_Logan has a few options to fight Cloyster with. No matter how strong its defenses are, Grotle still managed to hit its weak point. What matters now is how Logan decides to follow-up_, Seshiru thought.

Logan pulled his Dive Ball from his belt and threw it forward, letting Poliwhirl take to the field.

Seshiru put her palm to her forehead. "You can't be serious."

"Maybe he's got a plan?" Yurie suggested. She couldn't read Seshiru's thoughts, but she knew exactly what she was thinking.

Poliwhirl looked around the field. The last time that he had battled, he fell in love. But it had been weeks, and he hadn't seen Flareon since. He was unsure if the two would ever meet again. Down the field, Cloyster opened her shell slightly, revealing her sinister smile and making Poliwhirl shudder.

"Show no fear, Poliwhirl!" Logan directed.

"Poli!" the Pokémon called back before flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Logan ordered.

Poliwhirl shouted while releasing a stream of bubbles from the middle of his stomach.

"Icicle Spear!"

"Running Double Slap!"

Poliwhirl stopped blasting the bubbles from his belly and then ran forward. The bubbles collided with the crystallized ice, but they were destroyed on impact. They had done enough damage to the ice to slow them down, allowing Poliwhirl to shred through them with his rapid strikes. He barreled through them and then stopped right before Cloyster, now preparing for Logan's next command.

"Brick Break!" he shouted.

Poliwhirl put both of his mitten-like hands together and focused his chi. He centered himself and then lunged forward, smashing his fists against Cloyster's hard shell. Everyone in the room paused and waited for the results, and everyone's jaws dropped whenever Cloyster tumbled over.

The referee had seen enough of Midori's matches with Cloyster to understand the Pokémon's condition. He raised his flag. "Cloyster is unable to battle! Poliwhirl is the winner!"

Before he could ask Midori if he'd like to forfeit, Midori simply shook his head, withdrew Cloyster, and then pulled out his final Poké Ball.

Logan prepared for Charizard. He was hoping that he would conserve enough of Poliwhirl's energy to get in a couple of super-effective strikes, but he also knew that Charizard wasn't simply going to let him attack.

"Charizard, let's go!" Midori shouted while tossing his last Poké Ball onto the field. Charizard materialized and then eyed Logan before grinning mischievously.

_All of Charizard's attacks from our first battle were from a distance. I'm thinking that his close-ranged defensive capabilities are pretty low. If we can get in close and strike, we might stand more of a chance of winning_, Logan thought. _We just gotta wait for him to mega evolve._

"I know what you're waiting for," Midori said while pulling out the stone from the collar of his green t-shirt. "And I'm a man of the people! Charizard, let's mega evolve!"

Logan was now familiar with the energy that was necessary for mega evolution, but Seshiru still found the sensation unsettling. The air whirled around the field, taking on different colors and encircling Charizard. His form quickly changed, and the cocoon of energy exploded, revealing his now lanky body. Upon coming onto the field, the lights brightened and it got hotter. Charizard's Fire-type attacks would be powered-up while Poliwhirl's Water-type strikes would be weakened.

"Poliwhirl, you can do this!" Logan cheered.

His Pokémon wasn't so sure. He was already afraid of battling, but now that he was faced with a terrifying opponent like this Charizard, he didn't see a way that he could win the battle. Nonetheless, he put his fists at his side and prepared to fight.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Logan ordered.

"Fight back with Fire Blast!"

The two Pokémon used their attacks, and as was to be expected because of the weather condition and Charizard's pure power, Bubblebeam was overwhelmed and destroyed.

"Body Slam!" Logan directed. He had thought of a secondary strategy if Bubblebeam were to fail.

Poliwhirl leaped into the air and narrowly avoided the flames. He twirled around and spread out his limbs before smashing the entirety of his body into Charizard's face. In what took everyone in the building by surprise, Charizard toppled over and hit the ground. Poliwhirl landed on his feet and urgently looked at Logan. Now was their chance.

"Blast him with Bubblebeam!" Logan directed.

Now close-ranged, Charizard had no easy way to block the attack. Poliwhirl unleashed his fury of bubbles from the middle of the swirl on his stomach, getting a multitude of small strikes against the Fire-type Pokémon.

Charizard howled as the attacks stung into his skin, and he slowly stood back up, forcing himself to fight against the pain.

"Enough is enough," Midori said. "Hyper Beam!"

Without wasting a single second, Charizard unleashed the bright yellow beam from his mouth, hitting Poliwhirl directly. The beam was relentless and forced Poliwhirl up against the gym wall, dragging him across its wooden surface. Eventually, Charizard stopped and Poliwhirl plopped against the ground, landing right next to Seshiru and Yurie.

The referee nodded and then raised his flag. "Poliwhirl is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! Would the challenger like to forfeit?"

Logan withdrew Poliwhirl and then attached the Dive Ball to his belt. He looked up at Charizard and thought about the last time that they battled. He forced his Charmeleon to fight a battle that he knew he couldn't win. If there was ever a time to forfeit, now would be it.

But then, Charmeleon's Poké Ball exploded open, and the Fire-type took to the field. He roared and absorbed the power of the artificial sun that lit up the room.

"I guess that answers your question," Logan said. "We'll continue.

"Continue!"

The two Fire-types stared each other down, waiting for their trainers' commands. Charizard snarled, and Charmeleon crouched and prepared to lash out when given the command.

Logan was afraid to dive directly into battle, and he had to think out a plan. Unfortunately, this gave Charizard ample enough time to recharge.

"Flamethrower!" Logan shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Midori yelled.

Charmeleon released the straight stream of flames while Charizard generated a ball of arcane energy. He lunged the ball from his mouth, and the two attacks clashed in the middle of the field, creating an explosion of thick smoke.

"Thunder Punch!" Logan directed.

Charmeleon dove through the smoke and came out through the other end, his claws electrified with static.

"We're not falling for that one again!" Midori shouted. "Fire Blast!"

Before Charmeleon could reach Charizard to attack, the larger Pokémon blasted his flames. Charmeleon was engulfed and screeched, putting a stop to his attack. He fell to one knee and looked up at Charizard, who glared back intensely.

"Air Slash!" Midori commanded.

Charizard flapped his wings, sending out waves of energy from them. They sliced into Charmeleon and blasted him backward. He landed in the middle of the field, flat on his back. Seeing his Pokémon limp, Logan's heart sunk into his chest. He lost again.

The referee raised his flag, but then suddenly came to a stop. Charmeleon started to stir, and although it took almost everything that he had left in him, he came back to his feet.

"Char!" the Pokémon cried while energy started to swirl around him. His body began to glow and surge with power. Then, he grew and morphed, taking on a new form. The energy exploded from his body, and he roared with determination. He had become a Charizard.

"Yes!" Logan shouted. "Awesome! Charizard, we can do this!"

Logan's Charizard roared and then stomped his feet.

_I studied for this. Charizard now has Flying-type capabilities, and if I'm correct, he's learned Air Slash. We can still win this_, Logan thought. "Air Slash! Let's give it a go!"

"Use your own Air Slash!" Midori commanded.

The two Pokémon unleashed their strikes, whipping up wind throughout the field. Logan had to hold onto his hat from the energy that was created. The attacks only seemed like tests of strength though, as both Pokémon remained still.

"Alright then. Flamethrower!" Logan directed.

"Use Fire Blast!" Midori shouted.

With the power of the artificial sun, the two Pokémon roared and used their strikes. Although Logan's Charizard was fueled with a new power, his attack was still not enough, and Flamethrower was overtaken.

"Fly over it and use Thunder Punch!" Logan directed.

Logan's Charizard stopped his attack, and he jumped into the air. He flapped his wings, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and he came back to the ground. Before he could figure out what had happened, he was blasted by the mega Charizard's attack, and he fell backward. He rolled to his feet and took in a deep breath.

"We'll try one more time!" Logan said. "Into the air and use Thunder Punch!"

Charizard nodded and then ran forward. He leaped and spread out his wings, but then came crashing down onto his face. For whatever reason, he didn't quite understand how to fly just yet.

"Not good," Logan muttered.

"Hyper Beam!" Midori commanded.

Midori's Charizard took in a deep breath once more and then unleashed the devastating beam yet again.

"Dodge!" Logan shouted, but it was too late.

Charizard was overtaken by the beam, his body and silhouette disappearing because of the power of the light. When the beam faded away, Logan's Charizard collapsed once again, falling flat against the field.

"No," Yurie muttered.

"So close," Seshiru added.

"Logan's Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Midori's Charizard is the winner! The victory goes to the gym leader, Midori!"

Logan slowly walked onto the field and withdrew Charizard. He sighed and then looked at the ball closely. "I'm sorry, buddy. Next time."

Midori folded his arms. "I'm thinking that next time will be your last chance."

Logan looked up. "Huh?"

Midori grinned. "Unless you stayed in Viridian and trained, then you're not going to have a lot of time to have another rematch. The conference is only a couple of months away. Come back when you're ready, but you better make sure you're really ready. If you can beat me, then you'll have to train for the conference too, and I'm not sure if you'll be able to do that in the time you have left."

* * *

Cyan and Skylar were in Lavender Town. Upon arriving in Kanto, Cyan made a list of places that the two needed to investigate. Lavender Town was one of the first places that the new Team Rocket had been reportedly active, and they wanted to see what exactly had happened.

This brought them to Pokémon Tower. Cyan made sure to time their arrival during the day, as he had one scary experience with Ghost-type Pokémon, and he didn't want to risk another incident. He knew they were more lively at night, so they were safe during the day.

Supposedly Team Rocket were unsuccessful in whatever they were trying to do, but the damage of their presence was still obvious. The tower was being repaired from the outside, as they had blown a hole in one of the upper floors. Cyan and Skylar went inside, finding that the ground had been dug up and many tombstones were shattered.

"They don't care who or what they're messing with," Cyan said.

"Living or dead," Skylar added. She looked around the room, finding one of the intact tombstones. She knelt and rubbed the cold stone surface. "At least they didn't get whatever it was that they were after."

"What are you doing here?" a voice called from behind, interrupting their conversation. The two turned to find a small old-lady with a wooden walking stick. She was dressed in purple and had greying blonde hair. "Be careful what you disturb."

"We mean no disrespect, ma'am," Cyan said. He felt like he recognized the elderly woman, but he was unsure. "We're just investigating an incident that happened a few months ago."

"You're too young to be detectives," the woman said. "You shouldn't be investigating anything." She examined the two of them. She could tell that they were strong trainers, but she was firm in believing that they were too young to be getting wrapped up in an investigation.

"Unfortunately, that's the only reason why we came to Kanto," Skylar mumbled to herself.

"Can you tell us what you know about Neo Rocket?" Cyan asked bluntly. "Why did they come here?"

The elderly woman cocked her head. "Take a look around you. Isn't it obvious? They didn't come here to take anything. They came here to destroy and make themselves known. Months ago, no one was aware that an underground faction of Team Rocket was around. But all it took was one incident at the scariest place in Kanto to change all of that."

"So, they just came to rough things up, so to speak?" Skylar wondered. This group was different from the one that they battled with in the Orange Islands. Everything that Daidai Rocket did was methodic and planned, even if they had odd ways of going about it.

"Neo Rocket, as they wanted to be called, are simply a group of anarchists. They're children that were abandoned and forgotten when they were younger, and they're taking it out on the Kanto region. What they're ultimately planning, I can't say," the elderly woman said. "However, if things get bad, there's a group of trainers in Kanto that will take care of it."

Cyan balled his fist. "Elite Four?"

"That's one group," the elderly woman said. "Gym leaders, local trainers. There are dozens of people in Kanto who can take care of it. We don't need outsiders coming to fix our problems."

"I'm not an outsider," Cyan snapped. "I'm from Pallet Town."

The woman grinned. "As a former member of the Elite Four, I keep tabs on other regions. As far as I'm concerned, the Alola Champion is an outsider."

Cyan knew that he recognized the woman. He was vaguely familiar with Elite Four from many years ago, and now that the woman mentioned it, he recognized her as Agatha. How she knew that he was _technically_ a former Alola Champion baffled him, as he received the title whenever everyone thought that he was dead as a way to honor him. He was still uncomfortable with being called a champion, and Agatha seemed to realize this. She also seemed to not care.

"Only pain waits for you at the end of this road, Cyan," Agatha said. "And you're dragging your dear friend into it? How reckless."

"I chose to come!" Skylar snapped.

"Nonetheless, it doesn't change anything that I've said," Agatha exclaimed. "You should run from Kanto while you can. Neo Rocket is after something very scary, and determination and a peppy attitude will only carry you so far against them. Let us handle this."

Cyan looked down. He wouldn't leave Kanto, as it was his home, but the words from the elderly woman stung. Was Neo Rocket really that powerful?

* * *

"Logan," Yurie said. The three were eating at a small restaurant that they had found. They were set to stay at the Pokémon Center that night and then leave for Seshiru's Battle Frontier challenge the next day. "You haven't touched your sanma-men."

"Sorry; I'm just thinking a lot about today," Logan said. "I could have done better."

Seshiru shrugged. "Midori isn't a bad guy, but I think he's hazing you. He's battling with the intensity of someone who has won a league conference. He wants you to do well, that's all."

"I get that. I just have to do better next time."

Yurie looked down at her bowl of soup. It was packed with noodles and various kinds of vegetables. "What if you stayed here and trained? Should we split up again? Seshiru has to battle soon and I have the Grand Festival to get to. Maybe we should split up."

Logan shook his head. "No. I want to see Seshiru's battle, and I promised myself that I'd watch you perform in the festival. Don't worry about my rematch. I'll win. I know I will. I just need more time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, Logan loses his rematch, but at least he now has a Charizard (who can't fly). And Cyan and Skylar are in Lavender Town, investigating Neo Rocket. Where will their small journey take them to next?

I was/am very nervous about posting this chapter. I could totally see people being irritated with Logan losing a second time. But, I think it's a necessary loss. When/if Logan gets that eighth badge, I think that the emotional payoff will be a lot more rewarding. That said, he only has one more chance.

Next chapter, Seshiru battles against Jindai (Brandon). Is she ready?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Lots of complex thoughts are going through Logan's mind as reflects on what he's done before and during his journey. He doesn't really know what to do next he's thinking of retiring from battles but it looks like he's having second thoughts. It also looks like Yurie is one of his main thoughts. __Hopefully he finds out what he really wants to do next after his journey in Kanto is finished._" - I have his future planned out, and I'm excited for him to finally get some rest (eventually). Part of the reason why I have him bring up retiring from battle is so that I can get people used to the idea of a story without him as the lead.

The Imprisoned of Hell - "_Oh. Can't wait to see how this goes. As for Logan's battle with Midori, I see it being an intense battle but in the end Logan will come out on top._" - A lot of twists and turns... but no dice...

SceptileBlade - "_Aw man, Cyan Kokura has invaded the fic. Excited to see his interactions with Logan. I remember that Logan unjustly pegged Cyan as a downer, so he'll probably have to change that opinion of him. Skylar already knowing Logan will be pretty interesting too._" - I don't think it's spoiling anything to say that they will eventually meet. I wrote their first interaction the other day, and I really enjoyed it.

wisdom-jewel - "_I can't wait to see Cyan and Logan's interaction. I would love to see how Logan react to hearing about Team Rocket._" - I'm kind of interested to see if Logan thinks that Rocket or Plasma are more dangerous.


	55. Ginhikari

**Chapter 54 - Ginhikari**

* * *

The three were now headed straight for the Battle Pyramid, which had found a temporary home on Route 3 in a mountainous area. Just as the name suggested, it was a massive pyramid, and if one knew where to look, it'd be impossible to miss.

During their two day adventure there, Yurie had looked up information on her upcoming Kanto Grand Festival. It would take place in a week, and the three would have to leave Route 3 for Celadon City as soon as Seshiru's battle finished, whether or not she won.

Although she had received confirmation from Akane about how well her rivals were doing, she still wanted to read the articles about their victories on her PokéNav. To Yurie's dismay, she couldn't find a single article indicating that Michika won her final ribbon. With only ten days left, this worried her. She wasn't sure if she'd see her friend again.

"You ready?" Logan asked as the three came to the glass doors of the Battle Pyramid.

Seshiru took in a deep breath and cracked her neck. "You never know, but we've prepared as much as we possibly can. I couldn't defeat the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. The leader was just too powerful. For all I know, I'm stepping into that same kind of territory. But we've trained hard and we've battled the best trainers in Kanto. We can do this. We're gonna win for Vaporeon."

"We'll buy some ginhikari and have a big feast tonight to celebrate!" Yurie said. "I think that people in Unova call it rainbow trout. It's delicious when its raw with some soy sauce!"

They walked through the sliding doors and into the lobby of the pyramid. There were dozens of workers who looked as though they had been digging in the nearby caves. They all stopped talking and looked at Seshiru.

"So, you're Seshiru?" a voice called. The group of workers divided down the middle, revealing a stern looking man in a green outfit. His hair was greying, but he looked to be healthy for his age. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming. You're here for your final battle, correct?"

Seshiru nodded and held out a Poké Ball. "My name is Egawa Seshiru. Please accept my challenge!"

The man grinned. "My name is Jindai, Pyramid King. Your challenge is accepted."

"The following battle between challenger, Seshiru, and Pyramid King, Jindai, will now begin! It will be a four on four, single battle, and both participants are allowed to substitute!" the referee exclaimed. They wore a blue polo shirt and black khakis. They eyed both Seshiru and Jindai and then raised their flags. "Begin!"

The field at the Battle Pyramid was a standard one. It was a flat field made of dirt with white chalk lines. There was an area for a crowd, which was where Jindai's staff and Logan and Yurie sat. Seshiru knew from the way that the field was set, this battle wouldn't have any odd gimmicks like her last one. This was set to be a straightforward bout.

"I will begin the battle," Jindai said while drawing out his Poké Ball. "I've heard a lot about you and your Pokémon. We will test your strength. Ninjask, I need your assistance!"

Jindai's Pokémon materialized in the air and buzzed around. Logan and Yurie were familiar with Yuta's Ninjask, but they were sure that Jindai's would be full of surprises.

Seshiru watched the Pokémon's movements before making her selection. Floatzel appeared on the field and smacked her two tails against the ground. She snapped her maw shut repeatedly, trying to intimidate Ninjask, but the Bug-type lacked the ability to show any facial expressions.

"You may give the first command," Jindai said.

Seshiru snapped her fingers. "You got it, chief! Use Rain Dance!"

Without hesitation, Floatzel charged her attack and unleashed a ball of cloudy energy upwards. It exploded, forming artificial clouds over the field which then started a downpour. Seshiru smiled as she felt the rain hit skin, and Jindai didn't flinch, remaining stern in appearance.

"Interesting," he said. "Ninjask, use Swords Dance!"

"Aqua Tail!" Seshiru ordered.

Using her increased speed, Floatzel skated across the field with ease. She spun her body around and generated aquatic energy around her tails before slamming them into Ninjask. The Bug-type was tossed backward and crashed into the ground, skidding along its surface before coming back to the air. Due to Floatzel's distraction, there was an uncertainty as to whether or not Ninjask managed Swords Dance, but Jindai knew.

"X-Scissor!" he commanded.

"Fight back with Ice Fang!" Seshiru yelled. Her heart was beating rapidly, although the battle had only just begun.

The two Pokémon were incredibly fast. They collided in the middle of the field with their attacks. Ninjask slashed outwards, but Floatzel was quick enough to bite onto one of the Bug-type's limbs. Ninjask shrieked before retreating as ice started to crystalize itself on his body. Ninjask slashed the ice away, and then regarded Floatzel and prepared to strike once more. With every move it did, it was getting faster.

"Slash!" Jindai commanded.

"It's coming in fast! Use Aqua Tail!" Seshiru ordered.

Floatzel twisted her body around while using her tails to generate aquatic energy. She tried to slam the energy into Ninjask, but he was too fast. He narrowly avoided the water and then struck, slashing Floatzel directly in the cheek. Floatzel stumbled backward, only taking minimal damage.

_If we can't dodge or outrun, it's looking like we'll have to take another tactic. Clearly he's gaining speed somehow, and even with Floatzel's boost, we still can't keep up. We're gonna have to change strategy. _

"Use an X-Scissor!" Jindai yelled.

"Let's dodge it!" Seshiru directed.

Ninjask was too fast though. He turned his body around and crossed his two front limbs, forming an 'X'. They started to surge with power, and he drove himself into Floatzel's chest.

"Ice Fang and don't let go!" Seshiru shouted.

Floatzel didn't try to get away this time, instead opting to clamp down her jaws directly onto Ninjask. The smaller Pokémon cried out as the super-effective move did its damage.

"Get out of there!" Jindai commanded, but it was useless. Floatzel had made up her mind that she wouldn't release Ninjask until she was either ordered to or one of them fainted.

And eventually, Ninjask's screaming let up, and his body became limp. Floatzel let him fall to the ground and then backed up, watching the rain hit Ninjask's unconscious body.

"Ninjask is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

Jindai lifted his Poké Ball and withdrew Ninjask. He stared at the ball momentarily and contemplated his next move. "It's not very often that someone manages to defeat one of my Pokémon. The stories about how skilled you are are true, I take it." He tucked the ball back onto his belt and then drew out a white Poké Ball with a black and red top.

"A Timer Ball," Logan muttered. "Whatever is in that Poké Ball, it must have taken Jindai a long time to get it. Ninjask was only testing Seshiru's strength. It's about to get a lot harder."

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" he shouted, taking Logan and Yurie's breath away.

Registeel was a massive Pokémon that towered over Floatzel and Seshiru. It came to the field and began to beep while waving around its arms.

"No way," Yurie said. She remembered Registeel and what kind of power it was capable of.

"Be careful, Seshiru!" Logan yelled from the stands. "Registeel is a legendary Pokémon!"

"Legendary Pokémon?" Seshiru said before sighing. "Well, that's just not fair. But we're not going to give in."

"Floa!" Floatzel cried out.

"We can't give them much room to strike! Use Earthquake!" Seshiru commanded.

Floatzel used her tails to lift her into the air. When she came back to the field, she smashed her legs into the ground as hard as she could, making the entire Battle Pyramid shake. The attack was super-effective towards Registeel, but it had no facial expressions to show how much damage it was taking.

"Registeel, use Thunderbolt!"

Before the shaking could calm down, Registeel tucked its arms in. It charged up energy within itself before releasing bolts of electricity down the field. The bolts struck into Floatzel, forcing her to stop her attack. Electricity sparked off of her body, indicating that she had been paralyzed.

"Iron Head!" Jindai commanded.

Although slow to start, Registeel took a step forward. Then, as though something had been awakened in it, Registeel blasted across the rest of the field in a matter of seconds. It raised its massive head before bringing it down onto Floatzel, making the Water-type go stiff. Floatzel crumpled to the ground, leaving everyone in surprise. Registeel leaped into the air and came back down onto Jindai's half of the field.

"Floatzel is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

Seshiru withdrew Floatzel and then pulled her next Poké Ball from her belt. "Thunderbolt is a dangerous attack for my team, but we know how to handle ourselves." She threw the Poké Ball forward, and Quagsire appeared. He had the same slow movements as Registeel, but everyone was well aware of Quagsire's power.

Seshiru looked up at the clouds, which were slowly starting to dissipate. They'd soon be gone, so she knew that she had to make good use of them while she could.

"Muddy Water!" she ordered.

Quagsire let his tail hit the ground before water erupted around his body. A stream of muddied energy blasted straight towards Registeel, ready to do its damage.

"Ice Punch!" Jindai commanded.

Registeel raised one of its arms and drove it into the stream, freezing it instantly.

"And now, Superpower!" he followed.

"Quagsire, block with Mud Bomb!"

Registeel surged with power and then began to plow through the ice while it came down the field. Quagsire formed a ball of mud in his palms and then launched it forward, hitting Registeel in the eyes. It didn't slow the Pokémon down though, who continued forward, smashing its body into Quagsire. The Water-type was surprisingly tossed backward, landing hard in front of Seshiru.

Jindai grinned and then folded his arms. "I'm sure that you were thinking that Mud Bomb would have lowered the accuracy of Registeel's attacks, but because of its ability, Clear Body, that won't be happening."

_Even with Clear Body, Superpower still wears down the user, so we can count that as a blessing_, Seshiru thought as she watched Quagsire get back to his feet. She looked up and took note that there were no more artificial clouds. She would no longer get the boost from rain.

"Quagsire, use Ice Beam at the ground!"

"Quag!" the Pokémon called while unleashing the jagged beam of ice at Registeel. It froze the ground as Seshiru had intended, leaving Registeel without anywhere to go. With one step, it was sure to slip and fall, and Seshiru was positive it'd have trouble getting back up.

"Now, Mud Bob!" Seshiru directed.

Quagsire dove forward and slid across the ice on his belly. He formed two balls of mud in both of his palms before taking into the air, putting the mud together, and then launching the bigger ball downward. It collided with Registeel in the face, making it tumble back a few feet.

"Ice Punch!" Jindai commanded.

Registeel's red eyes shone through the thick mud, and it lifted one of its arms, jabbing it directly into the falling Quagsire's stomach. Quagsire lurched as he felt his guts move around in his stomach, but instead of flying backward, Registeel made sure that the Water-type stayed put.

"Superpower!" Jindai yelled.

Holding onto Quagsire, Registeel sent a surge of energy exploding from his body. The ice that surrounded him cracked and crumbled, and then Registeel raced forward, dragging Quagsire's body along the field. When he finished, he finally allowed Quagsire to fly. The large blue Pokémon hit the wall behind Seshiru before falling to the ground.

"Quagsire is unable to battle!"

Seshiru sighed and then withdrew Quagsire. She looked back at Registeel and examined it, unsure of how much damage it had left to take. Quagsire was her best option against it, as he could take Thunderbolt. Unfortunately, she had only brought four Pokémon with her, so she had to think over her next option thoroughly.

"C'mon out, Kingler!" Seshiru yelled while throwing her Poké Ball forward.

Kingler emerged and clamped her pinsers together, attempting to intimidate Registeel. She was unsure if it worked.

"Use Crabhammer!" Seshiru ordered without wanting to waste a moment.

Kingler scuttled forward while waving around her larger pinser. It became absorbed in aquatic energy, and when she got in close enough, she swung.

"Ice Punch!" Jindai yelled.

Registeel quickly snapped back, it's jab meeting Kingler's. The two Pokémon held out for a while before Kingler was shot backward. She quickly recovered and then blew bubbles from her mouth angrily.

_Even after battling Quagsire and Floatzel, Registeel still has this much power? Incredible_, Seshiru thought.

"Use Iron Head!" Jindai commanded.

Registeel robotically bent its body over before it rocketed over the field. It was much slower than last time, but it was sure to still do a lot of damage.

"Double Crabhammer!"

Kingler lifted both of her pincers and opened them while focusing all of her energy into them. When Registeel was close enough, she hammered them down, hitting the top of the Steel-type's head. Registeel fell forward while the power of Kingler's attack sent her into the air.

"Perfect!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Falling Superpower!"

"Kooki!" Kingler screeched while turning her body. She focused her power and tucked in her pincers while she fell back towards the ground.

"Use your own Superpower!" Jindai commanded.

Registeel didn't have enough time to charge up and blast forward like before, so it instead stood still while generating the fighting power needed. Kingler came crashing down, blowing smoke into the air. Seshiru looked on determinedly and waited for the smoke to waft away. She gasped as she saw Registeel's red eyes gazing straight at her. The smoke disappeared and both Pokémon stood. But then, Registeel fell straight backward, causing a loud crash.

The referee nodded and raised their flag. "Registeel is unable to battle!"

"Koo-ki," Kingler groaned while stumbling her way back to Seshiru's side of the field. She had used a lot of energy with her last two attacks, and Seshiru was unsure if she could go on much longer, but she had a strategy just in case.

Jindai returned Registeel and then looked at Seshiru. "Unfortunately, this battle will be over soon. It's been an exciting one, if I must admit, but you are not yet strong enough to defeat me. Regirock, I need your assistance!"

Jindai's next Pokémon was just as massive as Registeel was, only it was made of stone, and it's eyes shone gold. Seshiru assumed from the name and its appearance, it would have had some kind of relation to Registeel, which meant that it was also a legendary Pokémon.

Seshiru grinned. "Give me a Rock-type to battle, and we'll tear them to shreds."

"I don't think that'll happen to Regirock," Jindai said.

"Oh yeah? Kingler, use Guillotine!"

Kingler charged up energy in her pinsers and then ran forward as fast as she could. She leaped into the air and increased the energy. It came down onto Regirock like a massive wave, and both of the Pokémon were caught in an explosion of power.

But when the dust from the explosion settled, both Pokémon remained standing. The attack had effectively done nothing to Regirock.

"What? No!" Seshiru shouted.

"It looks like you've proven my point. Kingler is nowhere near the same power-level as Regirock, and therefore, they are not strong enough to pull off Guillotine," Jindai said. "Use Zap Cannon!"

Regirock put together its two massive arms and pointed them at Kingler. Its body started to buzz with energy while it generated electricity.

"Dodge!" Seshiru ordered.

But Guillotine had taken up too much of Kingler's power. She had no choice but to stay still while Regirock did its attack. The Legendary Pokémon shot off electricity from its arms like a rocket, blasting Kingler across the field. Her body tore into the ground before she reached Seshiru, where she went limp.

"Kingler is unable to battle!" the referee exclaimed.

Seshiru lifted her Poké Ball and let the red light engulf Kingler. She tucked her ball back onto her belt and then looked at Regirock. "If there's any Pokémon of mine that can defeat Regirock, it's you. Go, Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath appeared on the field in a crouched position. He slowly stood up straight and then flexed his muscles. He did not fear battling a legendary Pokémon, as it wouldn't be his first.

"Poliwrath, charge in with Waterfall!"

"Regirock, use Superpower!"

Poliwrath engulfed himself in aquatic energy before he rushed forward with enough power to climb a waterfall. Meanwhile, Regirock focused what chakra it had within its body, making it explode with energy. It rushed as fast as it could, and the two Pokémon met, colliding into one another. Regirock was no doubtedly stronger, managing to knock down Poliwrath.

But the Water-type wasn't even close to giving in.

"Dynamic Punch!"

"Stone Edge!"

Poliwrath's fist exploded with orange chakra. He ran as fast as his small legs would take him, but Regirock had already begun its defensive measures. Five pillars of stones exploded from the ground and encircled Regirock before darting towards Poliwrath. The Water-type swung his fist quickly, breaking through two of the pillars with ease. He was not quick enough for the third pillar and beyond though, which pelted him in the chest and made him fall onto his backside.

"And now, Earth Power!"

While its body remained still, its eyes continued to flash golden. The ground shook, and he tore a large chunk of the field and threw it into the air.

"Psychic!" Seshiru shouted. She could feel that her legs were beginning to shake.

Poliwrath lifted both of his mitten-like hands, and his eyes started to glow purple. The mass of land that Regirock had tossed towards him stopped moving in the middle of the air, and Poliwrath managed to toss it back. The land came down onto Regirock, causing a large explosion.

"Got 'em!" Seshiru exclaimed. "Now, Dynamic Punch once more!"

"Regirock, use Superpower!" Jindai's voice called from the other side of the smoke.

Both of the Pokémon raced forward, and they collided inside of the explosion. No one could see what happened, but they could feel the force of their strikes. It went silent momentarily before there was yet again another wave of power, blowing away all of the smoke. Both Pokémon had collapsed and were left unconscious on the ground.

The referee cocked his head and then raised both of his flags. "Regirock and Poliwrath are both unable to battle! However, Jindai still has one Pokémon left, and therefore he is the victor!"

"Oh no," Yurie said. "She lost. What happens now?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said quietly while watching his friend. "I don't know if she gets to have rematches or not. This can't be the end though, right?"

Seshiru and Jindai withdrew both of their Pokémon and then walked to the middle of the field. Seshiru bowed her head with her eyes closed. She hadn't faced a real loss in a long time, and although she was upset, she did a good job of hiding it.

"The Battle Pyramid will be leaving this location in a couple of days. We won't go far though. The rest of our time in Kanto will be near Victory Road. When you're ready, please challenge me again," Jindai said. "I'm looking forward to our rematch."

"Me too," Seshiru said quietly. She turned around and met with Logan and Yurie by the stands. Without looking back at Jindai, the three left the field and the Battle Pyramid.

Yurie wanted to hug Seshiru, and Logan wanted to ask if she was okay, but they were unsure of what to do. Seshiru was already a quiet and mysterious girl, so they didn't know how to approach it.

When they were outside, Seshiru paused, and her shoulders began to shake.

"Well?" she asked while she fought back tears. "Are either one of you going to hug me, or what?"

Yurie and Logan didn't waste another second. They both stepped forward and wrapped their arms around Seshiru, giving her a hug. With that, she finally let herself cry.

Cyan and Skylar had made their way through Rock Tunnel and were already in Cerulean City. Their goal was to get Pallet Town as soon as possible so that Cyan could find out why it was marked.

"To get there we have to go through another cave?" Skylar asked while looking at a town map that had been gifted to her. "Are you serious?" She had been through numerous caves in Unova, but none of them took as long as it did for them to get through Rock Tunnel. The thought of spending another day in a monstrous cave gave her a headache.

"Mt. Moon," Cyan said. "It's one of the places that was marked, so it's worth checking out anyways. I hear there are a lot of cool Pokémon there! Maybe we'll catch something?" He looked towards his Vulpix, but she didn't share his excitement. She was similar to Skylar in that she wasn't interested in traveling through anymore caves.

"We'll at least stay here for a night, right?" Skylar asked.

Cyan nodded. He looked around the market at the various kinds of seafood that the people had fished up. He wished that they could stay in Cerulean for a week and enjoy all of their different dishes, but they would have been better to move on.

They continued through the market, and Skylar bought a couple of items that she found interesting. When they reached the end, they came to an intersection where they had to wait to cross. On the other side of the street was a small box-like building. Cyan had heard of them, but he had never seen one before.

It was a small police station that people close-by could run to if there were ever any problems. It was near the market so it would dissuade any theft from local businesses. When they crossed, Cyan took a close look inside, finding a lone Officer Jenny.

"Over here," Skylar said, motioning towards a board with tons of posters. Some of them were for different summer camps and even a trainer's school in Cerulean City, but Skylar was focusing on the wanted posters.

Cyan and Skylar were yet to see the faces of the alleged Neo Rocket, but now they were clear.

Two posters, one with a teenage boy and one with a teenage girl. The girl had blood red hair and black lipstick. She wore skin tight leather clothing, and on her shoulder was a tattooed red 'R.' The boy had slicked back black hair and wore leather clothing, but more importantly, he looked as though he could have been a younger version of Cyan's former teacher, Giovanni.

"They have the same smile," Cyan muttered.

"Aira and Mizuki," Skylar said. "It looks like we now know the names of who we're after. That's a positive."

Cyan clenched his fist. "We're going to defeat them."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Seshiru loses her first Kanto Battle Frontier battle! More than likely, after the Kanto Grand Festival, she'll get another shot, but we'll see!

Cyan and Skylar are in Cerulean City, and they see the faces of Aira and Mizuki. Is Mizuki related to Giovanni, or is he just a copycat?

Next chapter, we begin the Kanto Grand Festival Arc (which will finish off the second act of Kickin' It In Kanto)!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_As for Cyan and Skylar they are looking for Neo team Rocket and Agatha told them that they are only looking for trouble and putting themselves in danger needlessly. __Cyan deep down knows the elderly trainer is right but he just doesn't care, he just wants to end the team Rocket legacy._" - And I'm hoping he can end them for good!

CrescentApple - "_I'm a little confused why Logan wouldn't use Electivire or even Snorlax against Charizard. They would have managed a win. It almost feels like Logan isn't trying to use his strongest pokemon against Midori. __It could be he is purposely rounding out his team. It was an odd choice, but he did very very good with what he had. Charizard's inability to fly kind of made me laugh a little._" - Character-wise, Logan is trying to make sure his team remains balanced. Trying to write a good fanfiction-wise, I need to make sure that Logan's Pokemon man even appearances (so long as I don't put his Pokemon in stupid situations).

SceptileBlade - "_"Cloyster is one of the best Pokémon defensively" *Glances at it's Sp. Def stat* Fun fact: A Steel Beam from an Excadrill can oneshot a Cloyster. __Memes about it's special defense aside, it was a good battle, but tough luck for Logan once again. I guess flight isn't as easy that one just gains it on evolving. Eager to see how all this turns out._" - From my experience with competitive play, a bulky Pokemon in any stat can be seen as a beast if played correctly. I'd argue that 180 in defense is enough to call it a defensive threat, even with a glaring weakness (seeing as how much switching out is done in competitive). I could have worded it better, but I learned a long time ago that dialogue along the lines of "This Pokemon has a great physical defense but is lacking in special defense" is kind of bad. It builds tension and then immediately undercuts it. However, I'll consider things like this moving forward.


	56. Castelia Pizza

**Chapter 55 - Castelia Pizza**

* * *

The journey back to Celadon would have taken the group a week or two had they gone by foot. Instead, they opted to take the trains to get there, as now both Logan and Seshiru were on the clock to beat Midori and Jindai respectively before the season was up. They wanted to take as much time as they could train at the Pokémon Center, and if they had come to Celadon by foot, they wouldn't have had any time to battle.

"I failed to defeat the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, but not this time. I've been doing nothing but training up my Pokémon to be powerful and adaptable, but it doesn't look like it was enough," Seshiru exclaimed. "Poliwrath, use Ice Punch!"

"Nidoking, Smart Strike!" Logan ordered.

The two Pokémon lunged towards one another. Poliwrath swung his fist, but Nidoking's attack allowed him to make a calculated strike, putting Poliwrath to a stop. The Water-type stumbled back while clutching at his midsection where Nidoking had hit him.

"I've never been this pressured on time before," Logan said. "In fact, when I won my last badge in Alola, I had so many months left before the conference. Admittedly, I spent most of my time Mantine Surfing, but even so, my Pokémon and I had so much time to prepare. Now, if I manage to beat Midori, there's no saying how far ahead everyone else will already be."

"Looks like we're in a predicament," Seshiru said with a sigh. "Go, Poliwrath!"

"Attack, Nidoking!"

* * *

The Celadon Dome was the biggest arena in all of Kanto. It was usually reserved for sporting events like baseball or world cups, but for one week, it would be the location of the Kanto Grand Festival.

Since Yurie was competing, she was allowed to walk onto the stage and look around. At the moment, it was empty, and it was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. She could imagine the crowd. She didn't think that this year would be much different from the last, but the Celadon Dome was massive. She realized just how loud it would get when the crowd piled in, and she felt herself getting nervous.

"Kawahara-senpai?" a voice called.

Because she was lost in her thoughts, she was unable to hear another contestant approaching. She turned around, finding Reina and Yuta. She was wearing her usual long brown sweater and red skirt. He wore his green plaid shirt and black jeans.

"Reina, it's good to see you! I was glad to hear that you earned enough ribbons to make it!" Yurie exclaimed.

Reina blushed. "And you made it too! I'm so happy for you!" Reina ran forward and hugged Yurie violently. For a small, mousey kind of girl, she had a lot of strength to her, which let her lift Yurie off of the floor. Eventually, she put Yurie down, and let her find her balance.

"Congrats," Yuta said when Yurie looked at him. "Glad you don't suck."

Yurie huffed. "You have a weird way of showing it. How have you been?"

"I'm great," Yuta said.

Reina tried to stifle her giggles, but she couldn't. "He can't beat the Viridian City gym leader though! He's lost four times!"

"You said you wouldn't tell her!" Yuta snapped.

"Well, you lied by saying you're great," Reina said back. She locked eyes with Yurie. "I've been waiting for this for a long time! Celadon is my home, and I get to perform for thousands of people! Kawahara-senpai, thanks to you, I've gained a lot of confidence over this past year."

"I didn't do much!" Yurie exclaimed nervously. "If anything, it was Yuta that helped pull you out of your shell."

Yuta glared. "Don't make me take the blame for her."

"You all are loud," a boy's voice called from behind. They turned to find Omori with his perfect white teeth and his popstar haircut. Although they weren't competing that second, he was dressed nicely, wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a buttoned forest green vest.

Yurie sighed. "I heard that you also earned enough ribbons, but I was hoping that you'd get lost on the way here."

Omori laughed and then inched closer. He looked at Yurie in the eyes. "The only place that I get lost is in your beautiful brown eyes."

"Shut up."

Reina pulled on Yurie's sleeve, getting her attention. "You gonna introduce me? He's so cute."

Yurie groaned. "Omori, this is Reina. Reina, this is Omori. He's the worst."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Reina said while trying to hold in her screams. "I'm a fan of yours! I hope you win the whole thing!"

"Reina, you're competing too?" Yurie said.

"Oh yeah! Um, I hope you get second place!" Reina said, correcting herself and making Yurie groan again.

Omori shrugged and then looked past Reina. "You have dinner plans tonight? What do you say we go out and eat?"

"I'm supposed to go eat with Logan and-"

"Logan?" Omori wondered. "Of course. When are you gonna dump him already? He's a loser."

Yuta stepped forward and glared at Omori. "You're really obnoxious. Get his name out of your mouth if you're going to speak ill of him."

Yurie was taken aback. She knew that Yuta respected and looked up to Logan, but she wasn't aware that he would have gotten that angry over it.

"And who are you?" Omori snapped back. "Don't recognize ya, so you must be a nobody."

"Let's just calm down!" Yurie said while stepping between the two boys. "Yuta is competing in the Indigo League. He's the third strongest trainer I know."

"Third?" Yuta wondered.

"Am I the first?" Omori asked with a cocky grin.

Yurie shook her head. "On my ranking, you're not even in the top ten."

Omori's shoulders slumped.

"Now, as I was saying. I'm supposed to eat pizza with Logan and Seshiru tonight. It's Unova-style, I heard. I read in a book that pizza is a social food that you eat with your friends," she explained. Then, what she said next took all of her energy. "Why don't all of us, including Omori, go eat it together. We can share our stories, and I'm sure that Yuta and Logan would love to catch up."

Yuta and Omori exchanged glances before looking away.

"I guess that's fine," they said in unison.

Yurie sighed with relief. She looked at her two contest rivals and smiled. She was happy to see them both, even if meeting them was exhausting. However, she couldn't help but worry about Michika and where she was at the moment. Did she ever earn her fifth ribbon?

* * *

Cyan took in a deep breath and smelled the fresh air. It was a nostalgic smell, and his body shuddered. He grinned and looked out at the small town. It was green and vibrant, as it usually was in spring. There were huge fields of grass in between houses that looked as though were randomly built without regard as to where their neighbors would be. Every house had its own flower patch and a small garden where the locals grew their own vegetables.

"Pallet Town!" he exclaimed happily. It had been so long since he had come to the small town. He was glad to see that it wasn't in shambles. He had feared coming back after seeing that Pallet Town had been marked on Team Rocket's system.

"What could Team Rocket want with Pallet Town?" Skylar asked. "No offense to your home, but it seems like there's not a lot going on here."

Cyan and Skylar walked along the stone paths that made up Pallet Town's roads. The town hadn't changed very much since he had lived there. The houses were in the same place, and even the elderly folks that he once knew were still very healthy and taking their usual walks. They passed by the trainer's school where Cyan had studied, but he intentionally made sure that they never once went on the road that would have led to his old house. He didn't want to see who was living there now, as it would have filled him with sadness for what once was.

Instead, he opted to take Skylar to the most popular building in the town, Professor Oak's laboratory. He knocked on the wooden door and waited.

Skylar looked around, finding that there were dozens of Pokémon roaming in the fields to the side. If Professor Oak's lab was anything like her aunts, then he'd have acres filled with other trainer's Pokémon.

The door opened, and Cyan was ready to exclaim happily that he was home, but it wasn't Professor Oak. It was instead a teenager who wore a lab coat over what looked like a black dress. She was putting in earrings, appearing like she was getting ready to leave.

Cyan froze. He recognized the girl as one of the trainers that his sister battled alongside when they fought Team Rocket so many years ago.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked. "You look familiar."

"My name is Cyan Kokura, and this is my friend, Skylar. We wanted to talk with Professor Oak," he explained.

The girl's eyes widened. "Cyan? You haven't grown an inch. I thought you'd be much taller now."

Cyan huffed. "It's a long story."

"I know. We've heard all about your little space adventure. I just wanted to mess with you," the girl said. She looked over at Skylar. "I'm Akane Hakata. Nice to meet you, Skylar. Please come in. I'm about to leave for Celadon City, but if you go to the lab, you'll find Professor Oak."

Cyan knew the house well enough to get there on his own. Skylar followed him through a living area and into a massive room with tons of machines and computers. Sitting in a chair and facing away from them was an elderly man with grey hair. He was typing away at a computer, too focused on whatever was on the screen to notice Cyan and Skylar coming into the room.

Skylar looked to the right of the room, noticing a large window that overlooked some of the professor's fields. The glass appeared brand new, as though it was installed only a couple of weeks ago, and she took note that the walls around the glass were stained black, probably from an explosion.

"Professor Oak?" Cyan said, getting the man to turn around.

Oak instantly smiled upon seeing Cyan. He stood up from his chair and walked across the room as quickly as he could, taking the boy into his arms.

"Mr. Kokura! It's so good to see you!" he said. "I've heard everything. I'm very glad that you're safe and healthy!"

"It's good to see you too," Cyan said before pulling away from Oak's tight grasp. "We-uh-we wanted to come to Pallet Town to ask a couple of questions."

"Questions?" Oak wondered. "I'll make some tea, and we can relax for a bit, eh? My back is sore from bending over my keyboard all day, so I think it's time for a break." He looked towards Skylar. "And you're Skylar, I take it? I saw the highlights from your battle with Yuji. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Skylar said.

Oak left the room, and Skylar brought Cyan's attention to the blackened walls. Cyan had been smiling up until that point, and when he realized that it was Oak's lab that had been targeted, his heart sank into his chest.

Cyan and Skylar moved to the living room and sat on a couch while Oak prepared the tea. He brought out a tray with small glass cups which he served the tea in. Cyan enjoyed the taste, but Skylar wanted something with a little bit more of a sweet flavor. She drank it anyway.

"So, what kind of questions do you have?" Oak asked. "I've been wondering if you were ever gonna go on a real adventure, Cyan. You'd do wonders by traveling and collecting badges. It's too late to start doing any of that in Kanto, but next season would be good! I can get you all of the information you might need."

"It's not any of that," Cyan said. He sighed and then put his tea down. "We wanted to ask about Neo Rocket."

"Neo Rocket?" Oak wondered, his shoulders slumping. "Why do you want to ask about them? They're just children. Hoodlums. Nothing to take seriously."

Skylar shook her head. "We thought the same thing about the Rocket members that we met in the Orange Islands, but we were very wrong. The new group that they're forming is very dangerous."

"We're here to stop them before anyone can get hurt," Cyan added. "When we were fighting Daidai Rocket a couple of months back, we saw a map of Kanto. It had red dots all over it. At first, I thought that it was a map of future targets, but I'm starting to realize that it was a map of places they've already been to."

Oak took a small sip of his tea and enjoyed the flavor momentarily. "Well, we did have a run-in with them here. But, a couple of bright young trainers drove them off. It wasn't too big of a deal."

"Professor," Cyan muttered. "I think they're planning something really big. Daidai Rocket was really strong, and if they're teaming up with Neo Rocket, it could get dangerous again."

Oak remained quiet momentarily while he thought over what he should say to the two. "I don't want you to get involved again, Cyan. You and your family have suffered enough at the hands of Team Rocket. You're only 15-er-13; I'm still not exactly sure how it works for you. You need to enjoy your adventure and have fun. This isn't your job."

"Then whose job is it? Clearly, the police haven't been doing anything," Cyan snapped.

Oak sighed. "There are many strong trainers with the hearts of heroes in Kanto. When the time comes to stand up and fight, Team Rocket won't be prepared for it. Just like what happened with Giovanni and Aoi many years ago in Saffron City, it'll happen again. Team Rocket will rise, but they will fall just as quickly. That is something I can promise. But, Cyan, Skylar, it's not your job."

Cyan sat back on the sofa, his eyes wide. "Saffron City?"

"What?" Oak and Skylar asked in unison.

Cyan looked at Skylar and grinned. "On the map, Saffron City wasn't marked. If Neo Rocket are as much of copycats as I think they are, then wouldn't Saffron City be where they go for their big plan?"

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Skylar said. "But what about what Oak just said-"

"Thank you, Professor!" Cyan exclaimed before chugging the rest of the hot tea. He put the cup down with a hard _thud_. "We know where to go!"

Oak shook his head violently. "Did you not hear a single word I just said?!"

* * *

Logan and Seshiru finished their training session and met with the coordinators and Yuta at the pizza shop. Because Logan knew all about Unova-style pizza, the others let him choose what they'd have. He was delighted to have more people come, as that only meant more varieties of pizza.

"So, he's evolved into a Charizard?" Logan, the pizza shop owner, asked. "I never even thought he'd be able to pick up on Flamethrower, let alone evolve. You've done a great job with him, kid."

"Thanks!" Logan said. "He's a great Pokémon, but he is currently struggling with flying. We'll figure it out though!"

"I'm sure you will," the pizza shop owner replied while setting down a four cheese pizza. "Enjoy!"

"So, Logan, it looks like we're both struggling with Midori," Yuta said. "Let's do our best. I want a rematch at the Indigo Conference!"

Usually, Logan would have been very eager to talk about the conference and Pokémon battling, but the only thing that he loved more than competition was cheesy pizza. He served his friends and Omori each a slice and nodded before devouring his piece.

"Omori, you're wearing your emerald suit today," Reina said nervously. "My favorite suit of yours is the one with the dark purple trim. It goes really well with your eyes."

"Huh?" Omori wondered. He observed Reina momentarily, slightly disgusted at her brown knit sweater. "And you look very retro."

"Stop trying to impress him, Reina," Yuta said after taking a bite of the pizza. "He's clearly too involved with himself to even consider you."

"You're just jealous!" Reina exclaimed loudly.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that Omori and I have something!"

"What?" Omori snapped.

"You wish that you had what we had! After all, you have a crush on Yurie," she blurted out.

Everyone paused.

"You what?" Yurie wondered, surprised if it were true. She couldn't even fathom that possibility, but she did hear that the kids who pick on other kids only do it because they have small crushes.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Yuta screeched.

Seshiru looked over at Logan, who was too preoccupied with his pizza to be listening to anything the group was saying. She enjoyed all of the chaos that the group had created by being together. Surely it was going to be an interesting week.

"Whatever," Yurie said. "I wouldn't believe it. And anyway, you're not my type." She pulled out her PokéNav and lifted it high enough so that it blocked out the others from her vision. She looked at the different articles, trying to find Michika's face, but nothing came up. Finally, she just looked up her rival's name, bringing up tons of results.

But unfortunately, all of the reports were ones of defeat.

_Last year's top rookie from Sinnoh fails to get her fifth ribbon._

_Close, but not enough: Imamura Michika takes second place._

_Michika: Has she lost her step?_

"I can't believe it," Yurie muttered quietly.

"Well, it's not true!" Yuta yelled. "I don't like you! I only see you as a friend."

Yurie tucked away her PokéNav and then looked down at the food. She didn't reply, and no one could figure out why she was silent. They continued to eat and share their stories of adventures.

Logan looked towards Yurie and put down his piece before wiping his fingers clean. He nudged her lightly. "You alright? Nervous?"

"I guess you could say that."

When they finished, the group split up. Omori, Reina, and Yuta were staying at the Celadon Hotel near the dome, and the other three would be joining them the next day. They wanted to spend their time training at the Pokémon Center courtyard.

When the three arrived at the Pokémon Center, Yurie walked to the counter to get her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy.

"They're in great shape!" Joy said. "I'm going to be one of the judges tomorrow! Good luck, Yurie!"

"Thank you," Yurie said while releasing Torchic from his ball. He materialized and then shook his tiny body before looking up at Yurie and chirping happily.

Then, from the side, a small blue figure appeared out of nowhere, tackling Torchic to the ground. Yurie was surprised and screeched, thinking it was a threat. She quickly dove and pulled the figure off of Torchic, finding herself face to face with Piplup.

"Piplup?" Yurie wondered.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice softly said. "She just couldn't control herself. She got so excited when she saw her old friend."

Yurie's heart fluttered and she turned to find Michika. She wanted to cry, but she managed to keep it in. She put Piplup on the floor and ran to Michika, hugging her as tightly as she could.

"You made it! You made it! I'm so happy!"

Michika sighed. "There was a last chance contest in Saffron. Won it this morning. I got very lucky."

Yurie pulled back and grinned. "I knew you'd make it though! We made a promise!"

Michika couldn't help but smile. "My luck has turned around, Yurie! You just watch! This year, I'm winning it all!"

Logan and Seshiru were watching from the side.

Logan laughed and then folded his arms. "I remember having rivals like Michika. Nothing is better than a friendly rivalry!"

Seshiru cocked her head and pursed her lips. "I've never had a friendly rivalry before, so I wouldn't know. All of my rivals were too weak."

"Starting to think that you didn't have any friendly rivals," Logan said before pausing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say what he was going to say next. "Because you're not very friendly, Seshiru."

"Maybe if they weren't so weak, I'd be nicer."

Yurie made a fist and waved it over her head. "Jah! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, a small heads up. The next chapter is set to feature two rounds of appeals, and because of this, I might end up writing eight appeals in total (if Yurie and her rivals all make it through). If I used my usual structure, the chapter would end up being way too long. So, I want to sort of experiment with the chapter/appeals; the next chapter is going to be a collection of poems. When I was in college, I took part in a multitude of poetry classes, but I haven't written a poem since I graduated, so the next chapter will be me doing that (I'm not very good, but I like poetry). The first round of appeals will be four haikus, and then the second round will be a little bit more experimental. I hope you can enjoy it! If not, don't worry! It's just a one-time thing!

Also, as mentioned in my _Ascenidng Alola_ chapter, I recently went through a break-up. I'm gonna try to keep posting regularly, but as of right now, I'm very depressed and sick to my stomach. I'd appreciate any kind comments or reviews. Or ya know what, share with me the name of your favorite fanfiction on this site, and I may go check it out.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - "_I'm sure Seshiru would get her rematch sooner or later. Zaptos would be a good addtion but it only help her so far and so much. Zaptos might win against a couple of the Regis but might lose. She has to think outside of the box to win this one. Like how Logan needs to think creatively to win his last gym battle._" - I'm very excited for her rematch. You're right. She'll have to think outside the box.

pokemonking0924 - "_I was surprised however by how upset she was by that loss, I guess that's what happens when your so close to your goal only to find out your best wasn't enough. __Can't wait to see how she bounces back and Logan's next rematch._" - I tried to justify the crying by having Seshiru claim at the beginning that the battle was for her Vaporeon. As far as she's concerned, she couldn't fulfill her promise to her old Pokemon.

SceptileBlade - "_Talking about this chapter though, I see Brandon still has the whole Regi trio to fight. I honestly wasn't expect to Seshiru to win first try, and it makes sense that she didn't. Hopefully Yurie has better luck with the Grand Festival though._" - I'm not sure if he only sticks to using two per battle or if he should use all three. I'm conflicted, but we'll see.

CrescentApple - "_Cyan and Skylar, the dude who looks like Giovanni... im gonna wager he is a huge fan of the ex Team Rocket boss._" - I think this might be the direction that I go in. I'm not too interested in writing "Surprise! Another family member!" type of arc.


	57. Fancy Grape Juice

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: (1)**

As mentioned in the last chapter, this one is going to be a little bit different! All of the appeals in this are poems. I hope you can enjoy them! I'm by no means a poetry master (or even a poet), but I highly recommend that you read the poems out loud, as I find it's the best way to truly understand and appreciate poetry. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Fancy Grape Juice**

* * *

The day of the Kanto Grand Festival had finally arrived. The whole group had moved into the hotel where they were able to enjoy five-star food and spa treatments. None of them took up on those offers though, as everyone wanted to train and prepare for their upcoming challenges.

Yurie and Reina managed to get Logan, Seshiru, and Yuta good tickets, and they were allowed to sit in some of the front rows. The dome was packed with thousands of people who came from all around Kanto and the world. It was a bigger arena than the one in Slateport City, and the crowd was a lot more lively.

When the time came, the lights dimmed. There was a concentrated explosion of light, putting the focus on a woman who took to the stage. She had light brown, curly hair, and wore a blue crop top and short shorts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Kanto Grand Festival! My name is Lilian Meridian, and I'll be your host for the festivities!"

The crowd started to cheer loudly, louder than any crowd either Logan or Seshiru had ever performed in front of.

"Over one hundred of the best coordinators in Kanto have joined us today. Ultimately, they will be competing for the Ribbon Cup! One hundred seems like a big number, and we have to, unfortunately, whittle that down to the Top 16!"

A hush went over the crowd. Going from over one hundred contestants to only sixteen in a day seemed like a steep cutoff. A lot of contestants were bound to be disappointed, but that also meant that they'd be seeing incredibly intriguing and top-tier performances.

"Our first round will be the performance stage! For the grand festival, it's being divided into a preliminary and main round. During the preliminary round, trainers and Pokémon are only allowed to use one move! In that move, they must find a way to strike a balance of power and elegance to impress our judges!" she announced. "Speaking of which, let me introduce our panel!"

The lights shone near the edge of the stage where a long table with five judges were sitting. In the middle was Akane, who got the loudest cheers when her name was announced. There were also two Nurse Joys and the commissioner of contests, who were popular, but not as popular as Akane.

"Now, without further ado, let's begin!" Lilian yelled into the microphone once all of the judges were accounted for. "Our first contestant is a favorite with the female audience! Everyone, please welcome to the stage, Kitahara Omori!"

The screams and screeches of the girls in the crowd were too much for Logan and Seshiru. Omori slowly walked onto the stage and soaked in all of the adulations. Despite acting like he didn't care what Reina had to say, he wore his black suit with the purple trim, as it went well with his eyes.

He raised his hand and expanded his Poké Ball. The crowd went dead silent and held their breath, waiting for the first command of the festival.

"Kingdra, show them your majestic Draco Meteor!"

_Arcane energy_

_Exploding like fireworks_

_Purple raining down_

Omori's move had impressed the judges and fans. Had he not moved forward for whatever reason, there were bound to be riots. The next few contestants came and went, most of their appeals able to dazzle the crowd.

And eventually, Reina was called to the stage. She was dressed in a poofy white dress and had the crowd not known that she was competing, they might have mistaken her as a runaway bride. Reina couldn't look at the crowd though. Her nerves set in, and her legs shook violently under the dress. Luckily, it was so large that they couldn't see. She threw her Poké Ball into the air and made her command.

"Use Hurricane, Butterfree!"

_The personal storm_

_Shaking shutters of the dome_

_Confusion sets in_

While not as well-received as Omori's performance, Reina still got a good ovation from the crowd. No one would have believed that she was having a full-blown anxiety attack on stage. The next few contestants went until Michika was called to the stage.

Michika had shoulder-length black hair that she tied back into a ponytail. She wore a black top and a long yellow skirt. Out of most of the performers so far, she put in the least effort into her outfit, but some people in the crowd liked the simplicity of it. And she was a crowd favorite, so they were simply eager to see what she'd do.

"Ivysaur, stun them with Grassy Glide!"

_Skating as on ice_

_Through blades of forest green grass_

_Nature filled finish_

More competitors went by, including some that were recognizable from Yurie's past contests. To Logan's dismay, Kitty from Sinnoh also appeared, and her performance was great. He wished that he had sat in the back rows, so he wouldn't have had to listen to her puns.

But all of those feelings of anguish went away when the next name was called.

"Up next is without a doubt a future star! Can she win the whole thing? We'll just have to see! Please give a warm welcome to Little Miss Yurie!"

The lights shone down on Yurie, who wore a black dress with small specks of blue glitter that could only be seen in the spotlight. Her hair was usually tied into a ponytail, but not today. It fell well past her shoulders and was lightly curled.

Logan froze, and Yuta looked towards him, surprised by his reaction. Yuta folded his arms and then sat back.

"You both are drooling," Seshiru said.

"Shh!"

Yurie took in a breath and then threw her Poké Ball straight above her head.

"Minun, use Shock Wave!"

_Took into the air_

_And golden electric waves_

_Pulsed across the field_

When all coordinators finished their one move appeal, Lilian walked onto the stage again, and the crowd cheered. Even after witnessing over one hundred performances, the audience was still very eager and loud.

"Our judges are now tallying up their scores, and we'll have the Top 64 contestants decided in a matter of moments! Are you having fun?"

The crowd screeched in response.

"Fantastic! Next up is the main appeal round! Each contestant will have three minutes to show us what they can do! In those three minutes, they can use as many moves as necessary to show off the power and grace of their Pokémon! If they want to use one hundred moves, they very well can!" She looked back at the judges, who confirmed that they had made their selection. "Let's see who's moving on!"

On the board behind the judges appeared sixty-four faces.

"There she is!" Seshiru said once she found Yurie.

"And Reina made it too!" Yuta exclaimed. "You can do it, Reina!"

"Omori," Logan muttered. "Dang."

"And Michika," Seshiru said. "They all made it. That's a relief."

In the backroom, the four were celebrating. They were all pretty confident that they were going to move on, but having it confirmed was a relief. Omori bought them fancy grape juice, and they shared a drink before preparing for the next round. Now, things would begin to get intense, as only a fourth of the Top 64 would be moving on.

"Kawahara Yurie, can we get you to the stage?" a voice called from the hallway.

Yurie nodded to her friends and then entered the hallway. She walked down to the entrance of the stage and waited while Lilian hyped up the crowd a little bit more. They would have to be energetic for sixty-four more appeals.

"Please welcome to the stage one more time, Little Miss Yurie!"

The crowd cheered when Yurie came onto the field. She lightly tossed her Poké Ball into the air, and Gloom materialized. In Yurie's other hand, she held an item, but no one could see what it was from afar.

Then, she made her first command:

_She started by darkening the stage,_

_creating the sense of artificial night._

_With the help and power of faeries,_

_she casted a healthy moonlight._

_Then chose to poison that moon,_

_turning it into a vibrant violet._

_She did what only came natural to her_

_and created a toxic environment._

_They watched on in awe_

_while she danced inside dangerous petals._

_Her unnatural beauty transformed,_

_the stone of sun, taking her to new levels._

The crowd cheered upon seeing Gloom take on the form of Bellossom. She finished her appeal in less than three minutes, and everyone watching ate every second of it. No one ever thought that they would have been entranced by the way a Gloom danced, but they were wrong.

Yurie and her new Bellossom bowed and then returned to the back, allowing Lilian to play with the crowd a little bit more. Yurie had set a high bar for the other trainers, and now nerves were high when she arrived in the backroom.

"When did she get a Sun Stone?" Logan asked.

Seshiru shrugged and then crossed her arms. "You're not the only one getting special treatment from me, Mr. Stephenson. After she won her fifth ribbon, I gave her the option between a Leaf and Sun Stone, and she made her choice. Must have kept it a secret from ya."

A few more of the contestants performed their appeals. Most were good, but Logan could tell when some of them had no chance of moving on. And eventually, Michika was brought to the stage. The crowd had enjoyed her first appeal with Ivysaur, so they were looking forward to what she could do with unlimited moves.

"Pachirisu, let's go!" Michika yelled while releasing the mischievous Pokémon.

Logan sat back. "She chose the same Pokémon for her appeals round last year. Interesting."

Michika raised her hand and pointed out onto the stage. She began her directions:

_Looks were deceiving,_

_for Pachirisu was known as a cute Pokémon_

_and a cute Pokémon only._

_But this cute little Pokémon, with adorable cheeks_

_began to laugh maniacally._

_Looks were deceiving,_

_and they started to see that, as the Pokémon unhinged her maw,_

_extending out her knife-like teeth._

_No one was surprised to see what came next_

_as the Pokémon became cloaked with electric energy._

_Looks were deceiving,_

_and as while the terrifying creature dragged her teeth,_

_creating a terrible noise,_

_started to skate around the field with no care in the world,_

_much to the dismay of those who watched._

_But looks were deceiving,_

_and shagrin turned to shock and surprise,_

_as the Electric Squirrel created colorful calligraphy,_

_writing her trainer's name_

_like a firecracker made of lightning and mischief. _

The crowd clapped for Pachirisu and Michika while the electrified kanji (道香 今村) slowly faded away. They returned to the back and let the next contestant go.

When they walked into the back room, they were greeted by Yurie and Bellossom.

"You did wonderful!" Yurie exclaimed. "I love how you switched it on them!"

Michika grinned. "My Pachirisu has a reputation for being kind of devilish. I decided to flip that on its head by showing off her great writing skills!"

"Pachi!" the Pokémon exclaimed happily.

Michika looked over Yurie's shoulder, finding Reina with her head buried in her knees, sobbing. With how she was dressed, one might have thought that she had been left at the altar. Yurie and Michika were going to force her to change dresses if she managed to move on to the battle rounds.

"She okay?" she mouthed.

Yurie slowly shook her head. "The pressure is getting to her. With every contestant that goes, she gets more nervous. I'm sure she'll be fine though! She's incredibly talented."

"Eguchi Reina, you're up next!" the voice called from the hallway.

Reina stopped shaking, and Michika and Yurie looked at her with their eyes wide. They watched as she stood up in a mechanical fashion and slowly made her way out of the room. They poked their heads out of the door to make sure that she didn't dash away, but to their relief, Reina was headed straight for the stage, her arm extended, a Poké Ball in her hand. She entered the stage, and everything changed. Reina remembered why she made it as far as she did. She closed her eyes, hearing the chants of the city folk of Celadon.

She threw her ball into the air, and a Starmie colored darker than any that Seshiru or Logan had ever seen materialized, allowing for Reina to start:

_Swirling through the air, and filled with cosmic power_

_The mysterious Pokémon began with a defensive attack_

_Done without fear, becoming its personal meteor shower_

_With a light so intense, it erased the shadows and black_

_It's jewel, dark blue and free of a single crack,_

_Lit up and generated psychic energy and rainbow light_

_Engulfed in its own power and hard to keep track_

_It started an icy wind, making the stage cold as night_

_It's spinning never ceased, forming a cocoon of white_

_Until that was overtook by an aquatic tower_

_And the crowd watched in awe and in fright_

_As Starmie finished spinning, becoming the talk of the hour_

Yurie and Michika watched the television slack-jawed. Reina had managed to pull off an array of attacks that made the stage appear to be a planetarium. The energy of Starmie's Cosmic Power combined with Psybeam, Icy Wind, and Whirlpool to create an appeal that none of them had ever seen before. They were stunned into silence. If Reina didn't move onto the next stage, they were unsure if they could.

The performance stage continued with familiar faces making their appeals. When it got down to the sixty-fourth and final competitor, Omori was asked to go to the stage. As he was one of the most popular contestants, the reaction he got when he stepped foot into the spotlight was the loudest of the night. The crowd was worn down, and their voices were shot from cheering, but if it meant encouraging Kitahara Omori to move onto the next round, they'd continue to scream.

He expanded his Poké Ball, silencing the crowd, and then pushed the button. His first-ever Pokémon partner, Meganium, appeared and waved his flower around, wafting a sweet scent into the air. And then, he began:

_The two had a story to tell and only three minutes to make a case of their bond._

_With shared goals of greatness and a vision of stardom, they were in unison._

_He cracked his thick whips against the ground, slicing the air in a blink of an eye;_

_the field shook with a concentrated magnitude, informing the crowd of the creature's power._

_And that was not the only controlled disaster that Father Nature would perform._

_Blocking out the light and all visibility, he created a blizzard of pink and golden petals._

_It was a spring night, perfect weather for his beautiful concoction. _

_And to conclude his wrath, he appealed with what could only be described as the calm. _

_A ball of white escaped his mouth and took into the air, bringing sunlight to the field,_

_bringing comfort to the hearts of those who watched up close,_

_and bringing the boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth one step closer to stardom._

Yurie put her hands on her hips. Omori may have annoyed her endlessly, but he definitely knew how to put on a show. If it weren't for how he approached their relationship, she'd probably be more open to learning the showmanship side of being a coordinator.

Omori and Meganium bowed. Omori looked at Lilian and winked, getting a loud reaction from the crowd. When they came back to the locker room, they were greeted by Reina and other fangirls. He signed autographs while the judges made their decision for the next round.

Lilian came onto the stage and the crowd quieted, waiting patiently for the announcement.

"Altogether, we saw well over one hundred and fifty appeals in one day. It's been an exhausting few hours, but it's all worth it, because we're witnessing the best appeals in the world. Every single one of you did fantastically, but only sixteen can move onto the Battle Stage! It's my honor to present to you the Top 16!"

The board behind Lilian changed, displaying sixteen faces. It was much easier to find Yurie, Michika, Reina, and Omori this time around, only taking seconds. The four in the back all cheered happily, clanging more of their fancy grape juice together as soon as they saw the results.

Reina couldn't believe it. She'd be moving on and battling in the Kanto Grand Festival.

Omori wasn't surprised. He excelled at appealing, but now he needed to show the world that he wasn't just all talk and show.

Yurie and Michika exchanged looks. They made a promise to one another, and they were intent on keeping it.

"Yurie, Michika, Reina, Omori," Yuta said while looking at the different faces.

Logan squinted his eyes and then facepalmed. "Kitty too."

"And then there's Dana, Takumi, and Rory," Seshiru said while pointing at the faces of other coordinators that Yurie and encountered in the past. How she remembered their names, she had no idea.

In the backroom, the four were finishing their drinks. The door to the locker room opened, and Akane in her black dress entered. She looked around at the different contestants and grinned before approaching Yurie and her friends.

"Good job today," she said.

"Thanks!" Yurie exclaimed. "It's been really fun so far!"

Akane folded her arms. "It's good to enjoy contests, but try to remember that you're competing with one another. If it comes down to you and your friends, you still have to fight with everything that you have."

Reina looked at Yurie and Omori. "I don't want to battle either one of you, come to think about it."

"I'd crush you anyways," Omori said while checking his nails for dirt.

"At the end of the day, you're rivals," Akane said. "Show the world dazzling battles. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. All of you are very talented. I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being the four of you in the semi-finals."

The four exchanged looks and couldn't help but smile at the compliment from the top coordinator.

It took a while, but the crowd eventually emptied out of the arena. The group gathered together at the hotel where they could celebrate everyone's success. When night came, Yurie called her mother using the videophone. She had to time it just right, as her mom was staying at a hotel in Johto.

"It was so good!" her mother exclaimed. "Your sister is also doing a great job! She passed and will be moving onto the Battle Stage tomorrow! Your Pokémon watched your performances on television, and they loved it!"

"My Pokémon!" Yurie exclaimed. "Do you think there's any way I can get them sent this way? Now that things are getting really intense, I'd like to battle with them."

Her mom winked. "I thought you'd ask, and I prepared for it. I'll send them straight over. Your little Aggron is such a sweetheart! Take good care of him!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: (2)**

I haven't written poetry in forever (it kind of shows), but I'm so glad that I decided to. It was so refreshing to do it this way (probably a one time deal). I ended up liking Yurie's the most. I was originally going to go with Vileplume for Yurie (because I think that Bellossom is kind of predictable), but Bellossom fits the theme of dancing a little bit better.

All four coordinators got through, and now it's time to start the battle rounds! Yurie will be calling upon some of her older Pokémon. I wonder who we're going to see first?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_I understand that Cyan believes everyone is underestimating these new Team Rocket groups but he's a bit too obsessed with defeating them that it's starting to look a little unhealthy. __He needs to calm down and think with a cooler head._" - Imagine how he'd be without Skylar.

SceptileBlade - "_Whew, Michika barely edged in her fifth ribbon. Good for her. I like the parallels shown between Cyan and Logan this chapter, both of them don't really pay attention to obvious social cues around them when they are focused on something. Maybe it was intentional, maybe it wasn't. Either way it was cool._" - It was intentional to show their similarities, but their differences will be made more apparent in a couple of chapters.

CrescentApple - "_Very glad Michika won enough ribbons to make it to the Kanto grand festival! I like the little ascent to Seshiru's bond with her friends. Before she wouldn't even train in person around Logan and Yurie. Now they train together!_" - I love Himawari, but I think I've done a much better job at developing Seshiru as the third character. I think her arc has been wonderful. I'm glad you notice the small stuff.

wisdom-jewel - "_Love how Logan showed Charizard showed his old trainer the hard work they both did so far. Maybe the old trainer would give some useful tips. __I can't wait for Cyan and Skylar to interact with Logan and his gain._" - Won't be for a couple more chapters, but I'm very excited to show off the interactions. Even if it's small.


	58. Fancy Lemon Juice

**Chapter 57 - Fancy Lemon Juice**

* * *

The first day of the Battle Round had arrived. Now that they weren't solely trying to dazzle the judges with beautiful moves, the trainers had loosened up a little bit with what they were wearing. Yurie chose a red one piece that went down to her thigh, and Michika kept to her usual black top and yellow skirt. Reina overcorrected and was now in blue jeans and a t-shirt. They were hoping that she'd manage to get through the day's rounds so that they could perfect her look in the Top 8. And Omori continued to wear his usual dress clothes, now opting for an emerald-colored vest.

The four arrived at the arena early to stretch and prepare with their Pokémon. Upon walking into the backroom, they were presented with the tournament brackets that would guide the rest of the festival. To Yurie's joy, she wasn't taking on any of her rivals in the Top 16, but to her dismay, she and Michika were in different brackets, meaning that the only way that they would get their battle was if they both, indeed, made it to the finals. They had promised that that was what they were going to do, but it was still a tall order. But Yurie couldn't look too far ahead, because any challenge until the finals could knock her out.

"Today, you're going up against that Takumi boy," Reina said. She pointed across the room at Takumi Ito, who was sitting and playing with his thumbs nervously. He, like Reina, didn't dress up very much, opting to put a nice sports jacket over his usual red t-shirt.

Yurie had battled with him twice now, and she was fairly confident that she could defeat him. However, he was crafty, and he would have gotten this far for a reason. He was bound to be good.

"And my opponent is Daniella Adams-Farnley," Reina exclaimed. She looked around the room for the girl that matched her picture, finding her in the corner, listening to her music.

Yurie vaguely recognized her from her contest in Fuchsia City. She spoke with a Galarian accent and dialect, and Yurie had trouble comprehending everything that she said. But she remembered that she was a nice trainer with humble ambitions.

"Let's do our best today," Reina said after a long pause. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but if we both move on, then we'll battle tomorrow. I'd be happy to battle my main rival in the Kanto Grand Festival."

Yurie grinned. She didn't know that Reina thought so highly of her. "Well, then! Let's not lose!"

"Welcome one and all to the second day of the Kanto Grand Festival! We've officially entered the Top 16 and are now in the Battle Stage! Today there will be eight battles, and they're sure to be intense!" Lilian announced. "Just like any regular contest, the rules of the battles are the same. Contestants can win by draining the opponents of their points, having more points by the end of five minutes, or by a Battle Off! However, this is the Grand Festival, and we must make things grand! Therefore, all battles will be conducted in the doubles format! Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered.

Lilian nodded. "Let me introduce our judges for today."

The light shone behind her, revealing Akane, two Nurse Joy, the commissioner of contests, and to Seshiru's surprise, Tucker from the Battle Dome.

"Our first battle today will be fan favorite, Kawahara Yurie, taking on a rookie, Ito Takumi! Please welcome them to the stage!"

Yurie and Takumi walked out from behind the curtain and entered the crowd's view. They both waved to the crowd, bowed at one another, and then made their way to their respective trainer's boxes.

"Coordinators, are you set?"

They nodded.

"Begin!"

Yurie held both of her Poké Balls in her hands. She smiled at them before throwing them straight into the air. Materializing on the stage was her Eevee, while the first Pokémon that she ever caught, Masquerain, took to the air.

Takumi was swift, throwing both of his Poké Balls forward. The Haunter that Yurie and Eevee competed against on the Sevii Islands appeared, and next to him was an avian Pokémon with an angry look and jagged beak.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey," Logan's Pokédex chimed. He felt uncomfortable with scanning Pokémon at big events, but his curiosity was too strong.

The timer began, giving them five minutes to appeal to the judges. Takumi surprised Yurie by making the first order.

"Shadow Ball! Drill Peck!" he ordered.

Haunter formed a ball of shadows in his gangly hands while Fearow blasted down the field, his beak spinning with power.

"Masquerain, use Foresight!" Yurie ordered. "Eevee, dive in with Sizzly Slide!"

Masquerain rejoiced as she was given her first command in what felt like a year. She flew through the air and fluttered, letting a mystical powder rain down. Eevee dashed through the powder, making it go wild as flames engulfed her legs. She slid across the field as though she were skating, and she came into contact with Fearow. The two were even in strength, but then Eevee was hit with the Shadow Ball. It did no damage, as would be expected, but the Normal-type was frightened by the attack and the feeling that came with it. She backed up, and Fearow grinned mischievously.

"Razor Wind!" Takumi commanded.

Fearow started to spin around, creating a quick storm around his body. The wind whipped up and sliced at Eevee, knocking her backward.

"I don't think so!" Yurie yelled. "Ice Beam!"

Masquerain came down from the air and unleashed the jagged beam of ice.

"Icy Wind!" Takumi yelled.

Haunter flew forward, carrying a cold breeze in his hands. He wafted the breeze forward and tried to deflect Masquerain's attack. It lacked the power though, and only served to slow it down.

"Defensive Return!" Takumi shouted.

Before the Ice Beam could strike him, Fearow crossed his wings across his front side. He started to shine with a light pink energy fueled by his bond with Takumi. The ice connected with him, making him squawk and fly back, but ultimately he was fine.

"Neither team has been able to hit a decisive blow, but they're putting on quite the show!" Lilian announced. "What more do they have in store?"

Yurie looked up at the scoreboard. Takumi was ahead on points, but only slightly. She knew that she could pull ahead. She prepared specifically for this battle.

"Fearow, use Drill Run! Haunter, follow with Shadow Punch!" Takumi instructed.

Fearow dove into the ground and started to spin, ripping up the stage as he drilled forward. And Haunter followed close behind, raising his ghostly fist for a strong jab.

"Eevee, I need a wall of Baddy Bad!" Yurie yelled.

"Baddy Bad?" Logan wondered.

"Looks like she's been doing some secret training of her own," Seshiru commented.

Eevee lunged forward while darkness engulfed her. She shot out a wave of black across the field, forming a defensive wall between her and Takumi's Pokémon. Fearow hit the wall first, and he ricocheted off of it. Haunter was more lucky, being able to phase through the wall.

"Bug Buzz!" Yurie shouted as soon as she saw Haunter's eyes.

Masquerain was much quicker and more experienced than Haunter. She dove while fluttering her four wings, generating dark green energy. As though hundreds of bugs had entered the stadium, the noise of her attack radiated off of the acoustics. Haunter was blasted by the energy and knocked back towards Fearow.

"We have to finish this," Yurie muttered. "Eevee, it's time for your Glitzy Glow and Veevee Volley combination!"

Eevee started to glow with purple kinetic energy. It intensified and then focused, becoming a ball of light. She leaped into the air and bounced it around, giving it more energy from the Normal-type attack. When it had almost quintupled in size, she launched it downward. The psychic and normal energy mixed and washed over Fearow and Haunter. The powder from Masquerain's Foresight allowed Haunter to feel the full effects of the attack, and both of Takumi's Pokémon were forced to the other side of the field.

Takumi watched on as his Pokémon managed to get back to their feet. He intended to make a command, but he was interrupted by a buzzer. He looked up, realizing that his points had unfortunately been drained by Yurie's creative attack combination.

"Through building a defensive strategy with Baddy Bad and because of Yurie's forward thinking with Foresight into the eventual Veevee Volley, the judges have made their decision!" Lilian announced. "Your winner of the first Topo 16 battle is Little Miss Yurie!"

The lights shone down on Yurie, and the crowd cheered for her. She waved to them, not quite sure where to look. She fixed her gaze on the other side of the stage, where Takumi was standing with his worn out Pokémon. She continued to wave at the crowd while she slowly walked over to the other side. The spotlight was now on both coordinators.

"That was wonderful! You're a great coordinator, Takumi," Yurie said.

Takumi perked up, and he smiled before bowing. "Thank you, Kawahara."

Yurie wasn't so used to everyone being so polite to her. "No need for that. Do your best next year! Let's battle again sometime!"

Takumi looked at Yurie and then nodded. "I'll do what I can!"

* * *

The matches were chosen at random, and Reina was left to wait with no idea when her match would come. Both Omori and Michika competed before her, managing to get through their battles with relative ease. And to the displeasure of one particular audience member, the girl who went by Kitty was set to move onto the Top 8 where she'd be battling with Omori. All battles but the last one wrapped up, leaving only Reina and Dana's match left. Whoever won would battle Yurie the next day, and they were both determined to get to that position.

They walked down the hallway together, and now their differences couldn't be anymore clear. Reina was a nervous wreck who dressed in regular clothes. Dana was full of confidence and dressed like a punk kid from Galar. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her Obstagoons t-shirt. She had braided and pulled her dark brown brown hair back into a ponytail. She was ready for war. And Reina wasn't sure if she could handle the pressure.

"Our next and final battle of the evening is sure to be interesting!" Lilian exclaimed. "Both of these trainers are in their rookie year, and they both debuted in a Fuchsia City contest. They were unable to compete against one another at that time, but we'll now get to see what it would have looked like! Please put your hands together for the hometown girl, Reina, and the punk rock beauty, Dana!"

"Beauty?" Dana wondered while the two waited behind the curtain. She looked at Reina and sighed. When she noticed that Reina was panicking, she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. "Try not to panic, mate. It won't be fun if we're not relaxed."

"I'm sorry," Reina said, her voice shaking. "There's just a lot of pressure."

"We all feel that pressure. We just can't let it get to us. Can't let the judges see it," Dana said. "Let's just do our best. You're friends with Yurie, right?"

This got Reina's attention. "Yeah?"

"In my first contest, she told me that it's not _if_ you lose, it's _how_ you lose. So, even if you get out there and lose, if you put forth one-hundred percent and keep your head up, then you should be nothing if not proud."

Reina took in a deep breath. "I'll do my best!"

"Then let's do this."

The two were finally called to the stage, and they walked to their respective trainer's boxes. The spotlights followed them, and the jumbotron showed off their details and professionally taken pictures. The final battle was set.

"You know the rules, coordinators," Lilian said. "Begin!"

"You're up, Butterfree and Starmie!" Reina yelled while tossing her two Poké Balls forward. The Pokémon that brought her success in the appeals now took to the stage, ready to show off their battling prowess.

"Not bad, mate," Dana said. "Go, Dewott! Go, Sandslash!" Dewott, who made an appearance in Dana's battle with Yurie, and Sandslash, a Pokémon that Logan was only vaguely familiar with, materialized. They both were experts in slicing and dicing, and the way they observed Reina's Pokémon intimidated her.

The timer began, and Reina entered into survival mode. With her heart beating rapidly, she was now ready to battle. "Tailwind and Cosmic Power!"

Reina's Pokémon remained on her side of the field while they did their moves. Butterfree whipped up a strong gust of wind which blew against their backs. It was sure to make their following attacks much faster. And Starmie started to glow with cosmic energy, increasing its shiny sheen, making it stick out.

"Then we have to strike," Dana said. "Aqua Jet and Gyro Ball!"

Dewott cloaked himself with aquatic energy and then bounded forward like a rocket. Sandslash followed in his trail, rolled into a ball and clanged against the stage, making loud banging noises.

"Starmie!" Reina yelled.

Although there was no official command, Starmie knew exactly what Reina wanted it to do. It let the wind from behind take control of its body, and it got in front of Butterfree, taking Dewott's attack directly.

"Butterfree, give Starmie some support!"

Butterfree flew behind Starmie and pressed her body up against her. It was all in preparation for Sandslash, who came barreling down the field next. He collided into Dewott, giving him extra strength for his attack, but it wasn't enough, and the four Pokémon struggled against one another in what could only be described as a pushing contest.

"Hurricane!" Reina commanded, now that all of the Pokémon were within close-range.

"I don't think so! Sandslash, use Throat Chop!"

Before Butterfree could use her powerful attack, Sandslash leaped over Dewott and Starmie. He jabbed, hitting Butterfree below the chin. She stuttered and then hit the ground from the sudden blow.

"Hidden Power!" Dana ordered next.

Dewott quickly broke from his struggle with Starmie and then lifted his arms into the air. He generated an orb of mysterious power in his arms before plunging it into the ground, sending out a shockwave of electricity that washed over Starmie.

"They're pretty good," Logan commented.

"Don't you dare lose, Reina!" Yuta shouted. "We've trained together too hard for you to lose now!"

Reina tried to collect herself. She looked at her Pokémon and their positions on the field. So far she had been utilizing defensive strategies; she'd have to change up her plan moving forward.

"Starmie, Butterfree, take to the skies!"

Her Pokémon let the wind carry them, and they flew into the air, well out of reach from either Dewott or Sandslash, or so they thought.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combo!"

Dewott surrounded himself with aquatic power once more and then rocketed straight upwards. He detached the scalchops from their sheaths and then started to spin, adding more danger to his potential strike.

"Icy Wind!" Reina ordered.

Starmie swirled around while generating ice. The ice froze Dewott solid, putting an immediate stop to his attack.

"And Pollen Puff!" Reina directed once she saw that Starmie's technique worked.

Butterfree fluttered and then targeted Dewott. She formed a ball of dark green energy in front of her mouth and then unleashed it, making it explode once it reached Dewott's frozen body. Dewott fell towards the ground, and it appeared that there was no way that he'd be able to safely land.

"Catch him!" Reina directed.

Butterfree and Starmie worked in tandem and continued to use their techniques to get to Dewott. They swirled around one another, forming a tornado of powder and ice. Butterfree allowed Dewott to land on her back before they safely came to the ground. Dewott, relieved that he didn't just meet a terrible fate, slowly got off of Butterfree and then gave his trainer a nod.

"Amazing!" Lilian shouted into her microphone. "Reina could have allowed Dewott to fall, guaranteeing that she'd knock out half of Dana's remaining points, but she instead opted to save her opponent, albeit with a little bit of flare! Impressive!"

Dana looked up at the points and observed that Reina now had pulled ahead by quite a bit. "It looks like the judges reward good sportsmanship. I greatly appreciate you helping my Dewott. But this battle isn't over, and we won't give up!"

Reina grinned. "I don't want it any other way! It's not _if_ you lose!"

"It's _how_ you lose," Dana finished. "Dewott, use Air Slash! Sandslash, Shadow Claw!"

Dewott stayed behind while waving around his scalchops. He generated a powerful wind from them, sending it down the field. It was a combination attack though, and Sandslash absorbed Dewott's energy into his shadow infested claws. Now with his attack increased, he darted down the field as fast as he could.

"Hurricane and Whirlpool combination strike!" Reina ordered.

Her Pokémon took into the air once again and repeated their motions from before. Only now, they were carrying different auras behind them. Butterfree used the power and momentum from Tailwind, quickly generating her Hurricane strike. And Starmie spun rapidly while shooting water from all of the points on its body. The two attacks mixed and then towered over Sandslash. It would have intimidated any other Pokémon, but Sandslash knew that he needed to look cool and tough for the crowd. He leaped into the whirling hurricane with no hint of fear on his face. There was an explosion of power, and after a loud noise, everything suddenly went silent.

All of the Pokémon froze and stared at one another while the energy rained down onto them, showering them with mysterious sparkles.

Then, the buzzer sounded, and the crowd waited with bated breath. Reina's picture came up onto the screen, and the crowd cheered louder than they had yet. Seeing their hometown girl overcome the odds was enough to bring the crowd alive once again. Reina wanted to fall to her knees. It was only a Top 16 battle, but she felt like she had won the whole thing. She couldn't help but smile before running onto the stage to congratulate her Pokémon.

"With this battle wrapped up, we now have our Top 8!" Lilian announced, bringing everyone's attention to the screen. The tournament bracket appeared, and to no one's surprise, Reina and Yurie were set to battle tomorrow.

Reina looked at the bracket with a determined look on her face. "We're going to beat you, Kawahara-senpai!"

* * *

"Kanpai!" the group declared. They all met in Omori's hotel room. He had only invited Michika and Yurie, but they decided to bring everyone else along just in case.

They all took sips from their fancy lemon juice, a celebratory drink for the day's success.

"It looks like I'll be facing Yurie in the semi-finals," Omori said while playing with his bangs. "This tournament has been too easy."

"Don't be too sure," Yurie said. "Reina is strong. She's beaten me before and it might happen again tomorrow."

"Definitely!" Reina exclaimed happily.

Michika nodded and put her arm on Yurie's shoulder. "And Omori has to get past Kitty first. Don't get cocky or you'll get knocked out unexpectedly."

"Whatever," Omori muttered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, we've moved onto the Top 8. Last year, Yurie only managed to make it to the Top 8 where she was eliminated (although I've repeatedly messed up and claimed that she made it to the semi-finals). For those wondering, the battles from here on will get much more intense/longer (gotta pace myself). Will Yurie be able to get past Reina, or is the hometown girl too fired up? It also looks like Omori will be taking on Kitty and her cat puns in the next chapter.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_The appeal rounds were great and I'm glad everyone made it including my OC Kitty. __I'm a bit surprised you didn't include her appeal round performances but hopefully her battle rounds will make up for it._" - She'll make an appearance in the next chapter. I'm only including performances and battles from key rivals. But Kitty will make an appearance.

The Imprisoned of Hell - "_Great chapter as always. Also I'm lovin the Crown Tundra._" - I don't have the energy to play Crown Tundra. Maybe I'll start it tonight.

SceptileBlade - "_I liked how the one-move appeal poems were haikus. I tend to skim over contest performances, but writing them as poems made me stop and read all of them properly. It was also fun figuring out what moves were being used as it wasn't obvious (in most cases, at least). I enjoyed this chapter a lot._" - Maybe I should do them as poems more often. I definitely think that it helped the presentation of it all.

CrescentApple - "_For a wild moment I thought Reina was acting shy to psychologically mess with her opponents, just because she acts so different when she's on stage haha._" - Nope! She's a genuine nervous wreck!

wisdom-jewel - "_I love how you did this. Love the poetry and its connection. It would be fun to see it again but I'm guessing this is the one-time thing._" - Since everyone seems to be enjoying it, I might do it again for any other upcoming contests. It'll allow me to be more detailed with battles.


	59. Fancy Apple Juice

**Chapter 58 - Fancy Apple Juice**

* * *

The Kanto Grand Festival was now in the Top 8, and with only seven battles remaining, it was the third and final day of competition. No matter what happened, the group knew that the winner would be crowned that day, and tensions were higher than usual.

When the crowd had shuffled into their seats and the clock struck noon, the fanfare all began again. Trumpets sounded, and the spotlight shone onto Lilian, who recapped the last two days of appeals and battles. When she finished that, she brought everyone's attention to the board and the tournament bracket. Michika's battle was set to go on first. She was called to the field alongside her opponent, a girl from Kalos.

In the backroom, it was much quieter than usual. All of the contestants were focused, as any one of them could win the whole thing. Omori was positive that he was going to be the winner, and he watched Michika's match intently, taking notes on all of her strategies.

Yure didn't feel that it was too necessary, as she had prepared as much as she could already. She also understood that Michika wouldn't be repeating the same strategies in her next couple of battles if she managed to move on.

Instead, Yurie found Reina, who was sitting alone and watching the screen. Yurie took a seat next to her and smiled.

"You ready?"

Reina was quiet.

"You okay?"

"Everyone keeps asking if I'm ready or if I'm okay. Everyone keeps feeling the need to check up on me," Reina answered in a monotone voice.

"I think people are just concern-"

"Well, they shouldn't be," Reina exclaimed sternly. "I don't want people to worry about little Eguchi Reina anymore! I want them to watch me and be amazed by what my team and I can do!"

Yurie smiled. She wasn't quite sure if Reina was angry or determined, but she liked the shift in attitude.

"I'm going to beat you, Kawahara-senpai!" Reina exclaimed. "And then everyone will know that I'm nothing to scoff at!"

"I see you as nothing to scoff at," Yurie answered quietly. "You're one of my strongest rivals. Give it all you got, and let's put on a show."

Michika's battle wrapped up quickly, and she came back to the locker room as a victor. Yurie and she drank a quick sip of fancy apple juice, and then Omori and Kitty were called to the stage.

"Our next battle is between two fearsome competitors!" Lilian's voice rang down the hallway while Omori and Kitty made their way.

Omori chose to wear a gold vest for today's events. It was a vest that he had been saving for months to use, but now that he felt destined to win the Grand Festival, he knew it was appropriate to wear.

Kitty was dressed in a maid's outfit that had various feline designs imprinted on it. Her legs had cute cat ears, and the ribbon that she used to keep her shoulder sleeves poofy had small cat designs on them. She was oddly quiet though, as she was one of the girls who had a crush on Omori. She didn't want to make it known, as she was just as determined to win.

"Coming all the way from Sinnoh, it's the coordinator known as Kitty!" Lilian announced.

Kitty let the spotlight rain down onto her while running onto the field. The crowd cheered loudly for her, as people from Kanto didn't share the same aversion to puns as Logan did.

"And then, he's the Goldenrod Playboy, it's Kitahara Omori!"

Now the crowd's cheers were different, full of screeching fangirls. The sound of their screeches pierced Logan's, Seshiru's, and Yuta's ears.

"I don't know if I'm rooting for Omori or Kitty," Logan said. "One of them annoys me, but I simply wish that one didn't exist."

"Which one?" Seshiru asked.

"Take your pick."

"Let's begin!"

"Misdreavus and Pichu, the stage is yours!" Omori shouted. A Ghost-type Pokémon materialized in the air. Next to her was the spiky-eared Pichu that Yurie had battled against once. If it were a league battle instead of a contest, then choosing a Pichu would be a questionable choice, but the battles were more about style than power, and Omori was confident in his Pokémon's ability.

Kitty grinned and grabbed her two Poké Balls, preparing to send her Pokémon to the stage. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times."

"Please no," Logan muttered.

"My Pokémon-"

"No. No. No."

"-are _purr-fect_! Liepard and Purugly, go!"

Logan stood up and put his foot on the rail. He had every intention of jumping over it, taking to the stage, and then pummeling the girl with his bare fists, but Seshiru, despite being almost an entire foot smaller than him, managed to keep him back. "Omori, beat her! I don't care if you move on to the next round! Do it! Do it now!"

The timer started, and Omori wasn't going to let Kitty go first, despite his gentleman-like character. "Iron Tail and Shock Wave! Hit them hard!"

"Oh no! Meow!" Kitty shouted while Pichu raced down the field. Misdreavus unleashed a wave of electricity from the pearl necklace that she wore. It followed behind Pichu in a straight line, slowly building into a tide.

"Snarl right _meow_!" Kitty shouted.

Purugly jumped in front of her partner and began to growl, generating a black orb of energy in front of her mouth. She released it forward after a loud roar that echoed throughout the dome.

Omori snapped his fingers. "I don't think so! Use Surf and ride the Shock Wave!"

Pichu maintained his Iron Tail before jumping into the air and forming a ball of aquatic energy under his feet. He let the wave that Misdreavus created carry him forward, and he rode the wave, mixing the two energies together. It washed over Purugly's dark energy, destroying it completely, and then, before Kitty could make another command, her Pokémon were struck directly.

Omori grinned. "You can't beat our combination! Power Gem!"

Misdreavus howled while the pearls around her ghostly neck started to shift and change to a blue hue. She materialized a crystalized rock in front of her, giving it a lot of power. When she felt that it was beautiful enough and could be seen clearly by the whole crowd, she lunged it forward.

"I don't think so!" Kitty shouted. "Slice through it with Night Slash!"

It was once again Purugly who attacked. She ran forward and leaped into the air, giving dark powers to her claws. She crossed her claws and slashed, destroying the rock with ease and letting the crystals rain down below her.

"Go _fur-ward_ with Aerial Ace!"

Now it was Liepard's turn. She bounded forward as wind whipped around her body. She tackled Pichu, who was not expecting such a quick strike. The Electric-type was thrown backward, but he was nimble enough to land on his feet, striking a pose for the crowd.

"One more Aerial Ace, _meow_!"

Liepard kept her forward momentum but then changed targets. She eyed Misdreavus before darting across the stage, attempting to repeat her attack.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Omori called while running his fingers through his hair. The fangirls screeched.

Misdreavus remained calm and collected while her eyes glowed red. Blue fire exploded from her body in what looked like a wave. They wafted over Liepard, making her screech from the instantaneous burn.

"It doesn't matter! Your Pokémon are _in-fur-ior_!" Kitty declared. "Night Slash!"

"Pichu, fight back with Iron Tail!"

Purugly and Pichu darted down the stage at one another. When they got close enough, they struck, iron-hard tail meeting evil infested claws. They held out awhile before realizing that they were even in strength. They separated, and all four Pokémon returned to their respective sides of the field.

"We're going to finish this!" Kitty yelled. "Rain Dance!"

Purugly began to wave her body around in an odd motion. She formed a ball of mist in her mouth and then shot it upwards, causing it to explode into artificial clouds. It began to rain down onto the stage, giving the battle a more dramatic feel.

Kitty started to laugh. "If we can't knock out your points, then we'll just go with knocking you out! Liepard, use Thunder!"

The artificial clouds began to rumble, indicating that Liepard was cooking up something devastating. Although she was burned, she still managed to be intimidating, her white eyes piercing through the darkness of the rain.

"The sound of our Rain Dance and Thunder combination strike is Mew-sic to my ears!" she declared.

Then, Liepard used her attack. Lightning struck down onto her, she focused, and they sent the lightning towards Omori's side of the field.

"Take the hit!" Omori shouted.

Pichu knew that the command was for him, and although he understood that a powerful strike like Thunder was dangerous, no matter the typing, he trusted in Omori's instincts. He ran forward and puffed out his chest before taking the full electric blast. There was a blinding explosion that followed, and everyone in the dome was forced to wait for the results. When the light finally faded away, Pichu remained standing, now appearing to be super-charged by the strike.

"What power," Logan muttered.

Omori pointed at Purugly and Liepard. "Finish this Pichu! Use Volt Tackle!"

Pichu got down on all fours. He began to race across the stage, slowly gaining momentum with each bound until his speed became blindingly fast. He was engulfed in electric power and then slammed his body into both of Kitty's Pokémon, causing yet again another explosion.

Kitty looked up at the screen, noticing that her points had been drained to zero, and then she was surprised as the rain came to a complete stop. The smoke cleared, and all three of the Pokémon that were involved in the final attack were unconscious.

"Your winner and moving onto the Top 4 is the Goldenrod Playboy himself, Omori!" Lilian declared. "Through a show of tremendous power, the cute Pichu and Misdreavus combo were able to land him the victory!"

Omori returned Pichu and then waved at the crowd as he took in their cheers. He found a camera, pointed at it, and winked, making some of the fangirls scream. Kitty, on the other hand, was disappointed in her loss. She withdrew her Pokémon, and then returned to the hallway.

There was one battle to determine who Michika would be facing off against, which was won by a boy named Rory. Yurie recognized him from her contest in Lavender Town and then again when they competed in the King of Kanto tournament. He specialized in Fairy-types and was mostly silent. When he spoke, it was with a Galarian accent.

When that battle wrapped up, the time for Yurie and Reina's third battle came. Their names were called, and they slowly made their way to the hallway, silent. They reached the curtain and waited while Lilian hyped up the match. No matter how much drama she tried to add to it with highlight reels, it wouldn't match the real emotion that Reina and Yurie were feeling.

"Good luck," Reina said before the two walked through the curtain and entered the spotlight. The crowd roared while they walked to their trainer's boxes and took their positions.

Yuta and Logan sat forward. Yuta wouldn't admit it, but he had traveled with Reina for the better half of a year, and he really wanted her to win the whole thing. He not only saw her as his student, but also as a friend, and if she lost now, he'd be disappointed.

Logan knew Reina well enough to want her to win, but he also considered Yurie his best friend, and he had to cheer for her. He hoped that they'd get an interesting battle out of it regardless.

"Coordinators, begin!"

"Let's go, Wartortle and Aggron!" Yurie shouted, throwing her Poké Balls forward. Wartortle emerged and then was surprised when his partner appeared. Aggron towered over him, but he smiled, reassuring that he was friendly.

Reina took in a deep breath. "I have to battle like every battle is the finals. I can't afford to lose. Kawahara-senpai, we're not going to hold back!"

Yurie nodded.

"Go, Charmeleon! And his partner, Lapras!" she yelled.

Charmeleon materialized on the field and next to him appeared a Lapras. Only, it was not like Seshiru's Lapras. This Lapras was purple instead of blue, and when it came from it's Poké Ball, it sparkled slightly.

"A shiny Lapras?!" Seshiru yelled. "And Wartortle! I'm so jealous! This isn't fair!"

Logan sighed. "You're such a powerful trainer, yet you have so much room for jealousy."

Yurie grinned and then clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful, Reina! I love it! Now, I want to be honest with you, I wanted to save this for a later battle, but it looks like I'll have to do it now."

"Huh?"

Yurie raised her wrist, revealing her mega bracelet with the Aggronite pearl. It surged with power, and the energy in the dome changed. All wind and sound was sucked out for a second before returning. And when it did, Aggron had taken his powerful form.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you either! This is my way of proving that! Let's do this, Reina!" Yurie exclaimed. "Aggron, use Rock Slide! Wartortle, Rapid Spin!"

Aggron clanged his two front claws together and began to generate stones in front of him. It was unlike any of the other times that he had used the move. With a howl, he launched blue stones into the air, sending them directly for Reina's team.

"Metal Claw!" Reina shouted.

Charmeleon quickly got in front of Lapras and then extended his claws. He swiped, slashing through the first few rocks with ease.

"Now, Lapras use-" Reina started, but before she could finish her command, she was interrupted.

Wartortle had used Rapid Spin, entering the pile of rocks, and when Charmeleon sliced through the first few, he opened up an opportunity for Wartortle. The Water-type came through, slamming the entirety of his shell into Charmeleon and sending him backward.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Yurie commanded.

Wartortle continued spinning before coming out of his shell and sliding across the stage. He reeled around and leaped into the air, sticking his tail out. He swung, aiming to get a direct hit into Lapras' jaw.

"Thunderbolt!" Reina yelled desperately.

Lapras sucked in air before unleashing sparks from her body. They came down on Wartortle putting a stop to his attack. He froze as his body stuttered slightly.

"And Ice Shard!"

Lapras stopped sending the sparks from her body and then howled. She formed a ball of ice in her mouth and then launched it, blasting all of Wartortle. The Water-type was forced back, but he was still strong enough to hold his ground.

"Dragon Breath!" Reina ordered next, keeping her attacks relentless.

It was Charmeleon's turn. He stood up and then ran forward while launching arcane flames from his mouth in a smooth stream. They blasted into Wartortle, finally pushing him back to Yurie's half of the field.

Yurie looked up at the board. Reina has inched ahead by a few points. She needed to be more careful.

"Let's change tactics!" she yelled. "Water Pulse!"

Wartortle was a little worn out from the onslaught of attacks, but he still managed to form a ball of water and then toss it forward. It exploded into a wave, which only increased in size by the second.

"Hydro Pump and Dragon Breath and slice it down the middle!" Reina commanded.

But, before her Pokémon could start their attacks, Aggron came barreling through the wave, his head glowing with intense energy.

"It was just a distraction?!" Reina yelled.

Aggron collided with Lapras, and using his immense power, managed to lift her off of the ground and hurl her backward. The crowd cheered when she hit the ground and Aggron roared.

Reina looked around the field, unsure of a perfect countermeasure. Then, Charmeleon stepped forward and puffed out his chest. Aggron was more than double his size, but the lack of fear on Charmeleon's face earned him applause from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Reina cheered. "Go, Charmeleon! Use Overheat!"

Charmeleon's yellow stomach started to glow. He charged up power within himself and then blasted orange flames from his mouth.

"Protect!" Yurie yelled as soon as she saw the opportunity.

Aggron didn't flinch at the super-effective attack, and his forcefield of blue energy materialized in front of him. Charmeleon's attack was reflected off of it, sending flames across the field haphazardly.

"Got ya!" Reina yelled.

"Huh?"

"Hydro Pump!"

Aggron turned around to find Lapras, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him. She unleashed her powerful blast of water, now lifting Aggron from the field. The Steel-type was thrown into the air and crashed onto Yurie's side of the field, left for Wartortle to check on him.

"Now it's our turn!" Reina exclaimed. "Lapras, use Dragon Pulse!"

Similar to what Wartortle did with his attack, Lapras created an orb of arcane energy and plunged it into the ground. It created a wave of arcane flames, which grew in size and then raced towards Yurie's side of the field.

"Get ready!" Yurie shouted.

Then, from the other side of the flames, Reina commanded, "Dragon Rush!"

Down the middle of the flames, Charmeleon emerged, engulfed in his own arcane flames.

"Withdraw!"

Wartortle took into his shell before Charmeleon charged into him. He held his ground momentarily, but Charmeleon's power was too much. The flames exploded and Wartortle was flung away, landing in a heap against the ground. His body went limp, and half of Yurie's points were depleted.

She quickly withdrew Wartortle and then looked to the field where Aggron was engulfed with Charmeleon's arcane flames. On the other side, Reina was grinning from ear to ear.

Then the flames died down, and a look of horror came over Charmeleon's face as Aggron towered over him. He glared at Charmeleon intensely, now feeling that he could go all out if necessary.

"Double-Edge!" Yurie shouted. "It's time to do what you do best! Show them pure power!"

Aggron roared, stamped his feet, and then charged forward. White energy exploded from his back, making him look like a steel rocket. He knocked Charmeleon to the side and then continued his rampage, finding Lapras as his next target.

"Hydro Pump!" Reina shouted desperately.

But it wasn't enough. Lapras put all that she had into blasting Aggron, but the Steel-type was too resilient. He reached Lapras, picked her up into the air, and held her over his head in a display of strength.

"Iron Head!" Yurie commanded while pointing to the air.

Aggron dropped Lapras directly onto himself, and he disappeared under her weight momentarily. But then he headbutted her, and the two of them flew into the air. They both came down hard, but only Aggron landed perfectly.

Before Reina or Yurie could give another command, the buzzer sounded, and the lights went down. Everyone's attention was directed towards the screen as the judges made their call.

"It looks like through skill and the bonds with her Pokémon, the judges have decided that the winner of this battle is-" Lilian started.

Reina's heart started to beat rapidly. She hadn't been paying attention to the score. She knew that she had a big advantage from knocking out Wartortle. But she started to fumble towards the end. Was Yurie's bond with her Pokémon strong enough to make up for the lost points?

"Little Miss Yurie!" Lilian declared. Yurie's face showed up on the screen, revealing that she won by draining all of Reina's points.

Reina slumped as the spotlight went away from her and focused on Yurie. She withdrew her Pokémon and clicked her tongue. She was happy for her friend, but winning the Grand Festival in her debut year in front of a hometown crowd would have been perfect.

Then, the spotlight shone down onto her, and she looked up, finding Yurie who held out her hand.

"Thanks!" Yurie exclaimed. "You've grown so much in one year, Reina! Next year, let's continue to do our best!"

Reina now felt an entirely different kind of emotion. Tears welled up, and she started to cry. She dove forward and hugged Yurie tightly.

"Good luck, Kawahara-senpai! I'll do my best no matter where I go!"

The crowd clapped, and the spotlight faded, allowing for the two to go to the back. Everyone looked up at the board to see the Top 4 bracket, and they cheered once again.

"We'll give our competitors a fifteen-minute intermission!" Lilian announced. "During that time, feel free to use the restroom and grab yourself a snack! We're entering the Top 4, which means that things are going to continue to get more intense!"

Yurie looked at the bracket and then Omori. He stared back at her before holding out his hand.

"Last chance to be my girlfriend, Yurie. Wouldn't it be cool to be the girlfriend of a Top Coordinator?"

Yurie kept her hands at her side. She shook her head and then grinned. "Good luck."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Only three battles left to go in the Kanto Grand Festival! Next chapter it's Yurie vs. Omori and Michika vs. Rory. Any predictions for what the rest of the festival will shape up to be like?

Also, Happy Halloween! I wanted to post a Halloween special, but I'm not sure if I have the time. I kind of want to focus that energy into finishing up _Kickin' It In Kanto_ and _Ascending Alola_.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - "_Between the two I think Reina's was more creative in battle. I really think she had a shot at winning this thing. She has grand potential. __Laughed a bit when it said Omori only invited Michika and Yurie, but they bought everyone else with them either way haha._" - I wanted to establish Michika as a threat, so I'm glad I could do that.

pokemonking0924 - "_Kitty seems to be doing well and I hope she gives Omori a hard time. __I bet I can guess the next celebratory drink, sparkling apple cider._" - Very close!

wisdom-jewel - "_Loved the battles and I wonder if Yurie and Omori would fight against each other. Like would he tried to get Yurie to agree to date him if she loses?_" - There was mention of that, but I'm sure he wouldn't actually try to force her into anything.

SceptileBlade - "_Reina's opponent was quite the sport. I thought you'd somehow write the contest battles as poems too but I guess they are battles in the end and that's too much effort. Kitty going on to the next round is quite unfortunate._" - I'm not quite sure how I'd write a poetic battle. Maybe someday.


	60. Fancy Orange Juice

**Chapter 59 - Fancy Orange Juice**

* * *

The fifteen minutes were up faster than Yurie had thought they would be. The backroom was quiet the whole time while the coordinators made sure that their Pokémon were healthy. Yurie planned on using Aggron in the Top 4, and she had to give him a lot of healing items to keep his health up.

Akane came through the door, holding onto a clipboard. Once she had everyone's attention, she spoke. "Alright, so we've entered the Top 4. That means we only have three battles left, but I should warn you about something. The matches, up to this point have been pretty close. If, for whatever reason, either of these two battles end in a tie, both of those coordinators will be eliminated. It's worth mentioning."

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, our first battle in the semi-final round will be Omori and Yurie. Good luck to you," she said before leaving the room.

"You and me?" Omori wondered. "Too bad it couldn't be in the finals. Our romance deserves the biggest stage with the most spectators. Nonetheless, I guess that the semi-finals will do."

"You talk so much," Yurie said with a groan. "Let's just go out there and get this over with." She looked at Michika, who had been facing away from everyone. She wanted to call for her attention, but she didn't want to break her focus, so she instead walked out into the hallway.

"Our first semi-final battle is between Little Miss Yurie and the Goldenrod Playboy, Omori! As most of you may know, these two have had an up and down romance since they met in Saffron City! It was love at first sight but rumors state that they have since split! Will this battle between them in the Kanto Grand Festival, of all places, spark that romance once again?" Lilian shouted into the microphone.

Yurie sighed and then shot a glare at Omori. "I'm going to finish this today."

Omori snapped his fingers and then winked. "You're a star because of me, baby."

They walked to their sides of the field and both drew out their Poké Balls, ready to start when Lilian gave them the go.

The crowd was wild for the battle. They loved the idea of a romance budding on stage, most of them unaware of the truth. They quickly quieted down and waited for it to start.

"Begin!"

"Yurie, besides myself, you're the biggest threat in this festival. I have to treat our battle as such. Come and take your crowns, Meganium and Kingdra!"

Omori's signature Meganium materialized next to a Pokémon that was usually bound to the sea. It balanced on its tail, looking angrily at Yurie. She was aware of its strength from Omori's first appeal, but she wasn't going to let that scare her.

"We won't hold back either!" she exclaimed. "Go, Shuppet and Aggron!"

The two Pokémon emerged and posed, and the timer started its countdown. As soon as Yurie noticed, she lifted her arm, and started the mega evolution process.

"Don't let them!" Omori yelled while running his fingers through his hair. "Meganium, use Earthquake!"

Meganium lifted his front legs and slammed them into the stage. The entire dome started to rumble, and had Aggron been using an attack, surely Omori's strategy would have worked. However, mega evolution wasn't the kind of thing that could have been suddenly put to a stop, and soon, the energy exploded from Aggron, revealing his powerful form.

"Wait, what?!" Omori yelled. "Fine then, we'll switch up our strategies! Dragon Dance and Sunny Day! Show them your beauty!"

Meganium looked straight up before launching a ball of light into the air. It exploded and bathed the stage in sudden artificial light. Meanwhile, Kingdra started her dance, causing red arcane energy to swirl around her. It looked like a tornado, and mixing with the color of the light, it amazed the crowd. When it finally disappeared, Omori and his Pokémon posed, and the crowd cheered and clapped loudly.

"A beautiful set-up, but we're not phased," Yurie exclaimed. "Aggron, use Iron Head! Shuppet, try Shadow Ball! Hit them hard!"

Omori snapped his fingers and winked. "I don't think so, darling! Solar Beam and Flash Cannon!"

Aggron charged, his head lowered and glowing with energy. And Shuppet swirled around while unleashing a single ball of ghostly power. Omori's Pokémon responded in kind with two strong blasts of solar and luster light. Aggron was held back by Meganium's attack while Shadow Ball and Flash Cannon were relatively equal, imploding against one another.

"And now, follow with Petal Blizzard, Meganium! Show them the beauty of disaster!"

Meganium howled and stretched out his neck. Petals emerged around her and fell from the giant flower before she shot them all forward in a storm of pink. They encircled and sliced into both Shuppet and Aggron, who were unable to hear any of Yurie's commands from inside the hecticness.

"Alright, Kindra! It's your turn to shine like the star you are! Draco Meteor!"

It was one of the attacks that Yurie feared most. She knew that taking a blow from it meant fainting, and she wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"Phantom Force!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that Shuppet and Aggron would be able to hear her.

Kingdra sucked in air and puffed out her chest. There was a purple glow that emanated from her body before she launched all of the energy that she built up. It soared through the air and then exploded, and the energy rained down onto the field like hellfire. The petals from before were wiped away, but whether or not Shuppet and Aggron were there to take the hits was still unknown. When the dust and energy from the attack finally faded away, Yurie's Pokémon were nowhere to be found.

Yurie snapped her fingers and sighed with relief. "That's the way! Now, Rock Slide from the phantom zone!"

A tear ripped itself into existence above the stage, and Yurie's Pokémon emerged. Aggron roared while generating rocks around his body. He dropped them directly above Omori's Pokémon, who were too surprised to think of a strategy to deal with the attack. When Shuppet and Aggron came back to the ground, they retreated to Yurie's side of the field, leaving Omori speechless.

"I-I-" he stammered. "Solar Beam!"

It didn't take Meganium very long to do her attack. Rock Slide wasn't going to finish her off, and Omori knew that much. The rocks exploded off of her while she blasted the beam down the field.

"Protect!" Yurie ordered.

Aggron stepped in front of Shuppet and generated the blue forcefield. Although Solar Beam was strong and swift, it stood no chance against the impenetrable Protect.

Omori shook. "Fine! Block this! Draco Meteor!"

"I don't think so! Dazzling Gleam!"

Kingdra tried to store energy once again, but Shuppet floated forward while letting out a loud and continuous screech. The light that she suddenly generated was too bright for the Dragon-type, and Kingdra was forced to stop while she withstood the Fairy-type strike.

Logan looked up at the points and furrowed his brow. "Everytime that Omori tries to attack with Kingdra, he loses substantial points. What's up? I get that he'll lose points, but ten points seems like a lot."

"I think it's because he used Dragon Dance, which raises speed and also the power of close-range attacks," Reina answered. "But so far, he's only tried long-distance attacks with Kingdra, and not just that, but he's been missing or failing miserably. Even though he looks calm and collected and hot, he's choking, I think. Poor guy."

"Iron Head!" Yurie ordered while Omori tried to figure out a counter-measure.

Aggron barreled down the field, his head lowered. He collided with Meganium directly, knocking her off balance.

"F-Flash Cannon!" Omori shouted. He had started to panic, and he could feel beads of sweat coming off of his forehead. It only made him more nervous, because if the cameras caught him sweating, his fans were sure to notice.

"Dodge it!" Yurie ordered.

Kingdra looked back at Omori, unsure if her trainer was thinking straight. Then, she followed the command and launched a silver blast from her snout. Shuppet, who had ample enough time to get around it, easily floated out of the way and prepared for Yurie's follow-up command.

Yurie punched the air. "Thunderbolt!"

Shuppet charged electricity in her horn before unleashing it forward. She had good control of it, and in less than a second, Kingdra took the hit, letting out a pained howl.

Omori's Pokémon were weakened, but they hadn't fainted just yet. They fell into one another, both exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Give them a shower of Shadow Balls!" Yurie ordered, her directions relentless.

Shuppet continued her forward motion and chanted, generating dark energy around her ghostly body. She dropped dozens of smaller orbs from around her, pelting Meganium and Kingdra repeatedly.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Omori repeated to himself. "I'm supposed to be a star, but I'm being treated like a chump!"

He then felt the heat of the stage slowly waft away as the light from Meganium's Sunny Day dissipated.

"N-no!"

"Here's our chance to finish this!" Yurie exclaimed. "Makeshift Wild Charge!"

"Makeshift Wild Charge?" Yuta wondered. "Her naming conventions have gotten better, but still. What?"

Shuppet once again let sparks fly from her horn. It zapped into Aggron, damaging him, but also fueling his neck attack. He charged as white energy exploded from his back. Just as Yurie had ordered, the combination of Thunderbolt and Double-Edge became a makeshift Wild Charge.

"I-I don't think so! Solar Beam!" Omori ordered.

It was going to take Meganium a lot more time to do his attack, but he was going to fight for his trainer until he was forced to stop. The flower around his neck started to glow, and he waited for Aggron to come at him. The Steel-type charged with no regard for his own safety, and unfortunately for Omori, Meganium wasn't fast enough. He launched the beam at the last second, but there wasn't enough power to stop Aggron. The two crashed, sending up smoke into the air.

When it faded, Aggron backed away, and Meganium was left still standing. The both of them breathed heavily though. Kingdra looked on at her partner, amazed by his resilience.

But then, the buzzer sounded, and everyone in the dome stopped cheering as the battle came to a sudden stop.

"And we have a winner! Little Miss Yurie knocks out the Goldenrod Playboy, Almighty Omori!" Lilian declared. Yurie still had roughly twenty-five points, while Omori was left with zero.

"That was rough," Seshiru said.

"I'd say that Omori deserves to be humbled, but maybe Yurie overdid it," Logan said. But then, after a few seconds of thought, he shrugged. "Competition is competition."

Omori looked up at the screen in disbelief. If he lost, he saw himself losing because of his lack of battling ability. Maybe his Pokémon would have fainted. Or maybe he would have been close to winning, but the timer would have gone off, and he would have lost by a point or two. He didn't see himself losing by having his points hit zero. It was the least likely option. It was impossible. When the spotlight left him in the dark, he felt like it all went quiet.

He slowly made his way back to the locker room to sit down. He didn't talk to Rory or Michika, and he didn't feel like leaving to join the crowd yet. He didn't want that kind of attention. He was only one battle away from super stardom, but he lost it. He put his hands together and held his head down low.

"Orange juice?" Yurie said from behind.

He was brought out of his spell, and he slowly turned around. Yurie was holding two paper cups in her hands.

"It's fancy," she added. "I figured we can toast to a great battle."

"Great battle?" Omori wondered. "You eliminated all of my points. We couldn't even go the full five minutes. You call that a great battle?"

Yurie motioned towards the screen where highlights of their battle were being shown. Omori looked at it. He saw his Pokémon and how passionate they were about the battle. He saw the effort that Meganium and Kingdra put forth.

"The crowd really loves you. And I don't think it's just because of your looks," she said. "I mean, there's a fair share of that, but still. They can see how much care you've put into your Pokémon. They can see the connection that you share. They admire you because of that. You should be happy with any battle, win or lose."

Omori slowly took the paper cup. "But I'm a failure."

"No, you're not. You made it to the semi-finals of the biggest contest in Kanto. Don't undersell yourself," Yurie said. "Kanpai."

She lightly knocked the paper cups together and then took a drink. Omori raised it slightly before nodding.

"Kanpai."

"Imamura Michika, Rory Cook, you're up!"

Yurie turned back to wish her friend good luck, but Michika had already left the room.

She slowly walked down the hallway, listening to the cheers of the crowd. She thought back to her year as a coordinator. She had lost more contests than she had won. A couple of times, she couldn't even make it to the battle round, and when she did, she would choke. If she made it to the finals of any contest, something would take over, and she found herself unable to give commands.

But she couldn't fail now. She made a promise to Yurie that she'd make it to the finals, and they would share a battle. Yurie kept up on her end of the bargain, and now it was Michika's turn.

She had battled with Rory before, and she knew that the boy from Galar was not to be underestimated. He had formerly competed in leagues, and his Pokémon were powerhouses.

They took their positions and prepared for the signal. After Lilian finished setting up the final match of the Top 4, she shouted, "Begin!"

Michika tossed her two Poké Balls forward. The Ivysaur that she battled against Yurie with appeared alongside her Absol, which she had used frequently in Hoenn.

"Grimmsnarl and Togetic, let's do this!" Rory shouted, throwing his balls into the air.

His two Pokémon emerged, and they couldn't be any different from one another. One of them was large and covered in thick black hair. He had an evil look in his eyes. And the other was cute with a round body and floated using tiny wings.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Rory said. "I may specialize in Fairy-types, but my Pokémon are no pushovers."

Michika nodded. "I don't underestimate anyone." She lifted her arm, revealing a small thread bracelet with a grey marble fastened in the middle. "Absol, let's mega evolve!"

Everyone looked on in shock. No one, not even the judges or Yurie's friends, knew that she was capable of performing mega evolution. Absol was engulfed in the same energy from the prior battle, and when it finally exploded off of her, she took her new form. Her horn was shaped differently, and her claws were longer and more menacing. She was now equipped with wings, and some of her white fur had grown.

Rory laughed. "The competition this year is intense, but nothing excites me more than powerful Pokémon! Let's go! Grimmsarl, use Bulk Up! Togetic, Play Rough!"

Togetic flew forward while forming a ball of pink energy in her small arms. Grimmsnarl stayed behind and roared, sending out chakra swirling from his body. The thick hair that surrounded him bulged like muscles, and he seemingly grew in size.

"Grassy Glide! Future Sight!" Michika commanded.

Ivysaur's legs started to glow light green, and she glided across the stage as though she were skating. When Togetic got within range, she tossed the pink ball at the ground, but Ivysaur was much faster than anticipated. She made it past the pink smoke and then leaped into the air, tackling Togetic directly. The attack didn't do much, but it was enough to make Togetic retreat.

And while all of that had been happening, Absol was looking into the future and generating an attack with psychic energy. When she finished, she lowered her body, and prepared for Michika's next direction.

"Psycho Cut!" she shouted.

Absol concentrated psychic energy in her horn before leaping into the air. She twisted her neck quickly, shooting a blast of telekinetic powers downward.

"Grimmsnarl!" Rory yelled.

The larger Pokémon got in the way of Togetic and stood still, taking the psychic blast without flinching. The energy faded away, and Grimmsnarl started to laugh to himself.

"Hammer Arm! Go!"

Grimmsnarl roared while chakra made its way from his arm. He ran forward one his tiny legs and then swung out, hoping to pummel Absol into the ground.

"Into the air!" Michika directed.

Absol's newly developed wings flapped, allowing her to soar into the air and avoid Grimmsnarl's strike with ease.

"And Ivysaur, use Magical Leaf!"

Ivysaur slid forward across the stage, and a green aura emitted from her, materializing into the shape of a thin but sharp leaf. She shot it forward, knocking the beefy Grimmsnarl back a few feet.

"Continue!" Michika shouted while pointing into the air. "Razor Wind!"

Absol's wings flapped even faster, and she had used the attack many times before, but this time, it was different. Instead of the energy blasting from her horn, she instead used her wings, sending a cluster of energy at the stage.

"Defensive Return!" Rory commanded.

It was Togetic's turn to play defense. She twirled and got in front of her partner while unleashing a blast fueled by her friendship with Rory into the air. Razor Wind wasn't strong enough, and ended up being reflected, ricocheting into the ground and causing a small explosion.

Grimmsnarl felt an odd presence and looked up, noticing a cloud of psychic energy forming above them. He dove and dragged Togetic to the ground before electric shocks made of telekinetic energy zapped into his back, effectively doing nothing. He slowly stood back up and chortled. Michika's Future Sight had failed.

"I've never seen a team so defensively strong like this before!" Lilian declared. "Rory and his Pokémon make an almost perfect group!"

Michika looked up at the points. She had won out when it came to the offensive tug-of-war that they played a little bit early, but because of Rory's impeccable defensive strategy, he had inched ahead by a few points.

"But we can't win without striking! Togetic, use Double-Edge! Grimmsnarl, False Surrender!"

"We'll attack back! Night Slash and Skull Bash! Hit them hard!"

Absol charged dark energy in her claws and then raced over the field, meeting with Togetic in the middle. The two were relatively even in power, and through the self-destructive attack that Togetic used, they were forced to break apart quickly.

Ivysaur and Grimmsnarl ran at one another. Ivysaur was hoping that she could simply brute force her way into a victory, but before she could strike, Grimmsnarl suddenly stopped running. Ivysaur was taken aback by the sudden apparent surrender, but before she could figure out what had happened, Grimmsnarl whipped out with his long hair, sending Ivysaur backward.

Absol looked at her partner in distress, and Rory knew that it was his time to take advantage of the situation.

"Return!" he shouted.

Togetic once again thought of her bond with her trainer and then exploded with energy, forcing Absol to the ground.

"This is our battle to win, mate!" Rory exclaimed. "Return and Hammer Arm combination!"

Togetic floated backward and generated her power. She landed on Grimmsnarl's arm, and the power of her love for Rory and his chakra formed, creating a beautiful mix of red and blue around Grimmsnarl's body. He started to run forward, preparing to swing and finish the battle.

"Douse the field with Sludge Bomb!" Michika commanded.

If there was any attack that Michika's Pokémon could do that would scare Rory's Pokémon, it was Sludge Bomb. Ivysaur heaved, leaped into the air while doing a backroll, and then launched a mass of purple gunk at the stage. It exploded and then rained down onto the field, getting both Rory's Pokémon wet. They screeched as it stung into their bodies and forced them to recoil slightly. Grimmsnarl had no choice but to stop his attack.

"And now Michika is showing off her own defensive techniques! She's not finished yet!" Lilian yelled.

"Absol, show them the power of a mega evolved Pokémon! Use your strongest Razor Wind!"

Absol stayed above the field and focused her energy on her wings. Rory's Pokémon didn't have enough time to recover from the previous sludge attack, and when Razor Wind's energy hit the ground, it caused an explosion that covered Rory's half of the field.

Absol slowly floated towards the ground and landed on the opposite side of the smoke, right in front of Rory. She posed, taking the spotlight and shooting her opponent a cocky look.

"That should have done it," Michika muttered.

Rory grinned back at Absol. "We're finished. Play Rough and Spirit Break!"

A ball of pink energy emerged from the smoke and exploded over Absol's body. Dust was kicked up into the air, and Absol disappeared.

"No!" Michika shouted.

Then, it was Grimmsnarl's turn. He skated across the field as pink energy extended from his fingertips. He reached into the smoke, and what followed was a blood-curdling cry from Absol. Everyone watched on in horror as Grimmsnarl broke Absol's spirit, and when the pink dust finally faded away, Absol collapsed. The energy of the mega stone faded, and she returned back to her original form.

"No. No," Michika muttered. She looked up at her points which had been cut in half. She only had ten points left, and Rory was left with around twenty-five. The timer left them with one minute. "No." She slowly lifted her Poké Ball and withdrew Absol. "No. I'm sorry, Yurie."

Ivysaur looked back at her trainer, noticing that she had her head down. "Ivy! Ivysaur!"

Michika didn't move.

"Ivy-saur!" she cried out once again. She was engulfed in a white and blue light that had become familiar to any trainer in the dome. Ivysaur's body shifted and grew, and within a few moments, she almost tripled in size, becoming a massive Venusaur.

"Whoa," Logan muttered.

Michika looked up at her Pokémon as she took the new form. A smile crept over her face, and she took in a deep breath. "Thanks. Let's not give up until the end!"

"Saur!"

"You can do it, Michika!" Yurie shouted in the backroom as loud as she could.

"Make it rain Sludge Bomb!" Michika commanded.

Venusaur was now much stronger, although seemingly slow. She began to shoot the sludge from her back continuously, creating a small mist of poison that rained down onto the field.

"And Magical Leaf!" she added.

"Saur!" the Grass-type roared. The mysterious green energy swirled around her body again, picking up some of the poisonous particles. Then, it sliced through the mist as it shot down the field, connecting directly with Rory's Pokémon.

"Ten seconds!" Lilian shouted.

"Then we'll finish this!" Rory exclaimed. "Return and Hammer Arm!"

"Grassy Glide! Give it everything you've got!"

Rory's two Pokémon charged at Venusaur. Surely, they would have been more powerful than her, but she didn't care. Her will to win and take her trainer and friends to the finals was stronger than any other Pokémon's in the festival.

They collided, sending an explosion across the field that cleared out the purple mist. It didn't take very long, but the smoke soon cleared, revealing that all three Pokémon were still standing. Michika and Rory both wanted to make another command, but it would have been in vain.

The buzzer sounded, ending the match.

The lights went out. Everyone became quiet. Michika and Rory were left in pure darkness while they waited. Every second felt like an eternity until finally, the results were displayed on the screen.

"We've hit the time limit, and the results of this battle will be decided by remaining. Moving onto the final round to face off with Kawahara Yurie is-"

Michika couldn't bring herself to look. However, she didn't need to.

"Imamura Michika!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Well then! Next chapter, we'll get into the final battle in the Kanto Grand Festival. Bound to be a dramatic one.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Omori is a bit too overconfident and full of himself, hope he loses to Yurie and gets an ego check (plus those fan girls are starting to get on my nerves too)._" - Well, there ya go!

SceptileBlade - "_Good battle between Reina and Yurie. I'm happy that Yurie won and I hope she takes the whole thing._" - It's looking like it's likely! She's made it a lot farther than she did last year.

CrescentApple - "_It was so great reading Aggron on action again after almost year in haitus. And it was not disappointing reading him power his way thrpugh two opponents at once, even after taking all that damage! __I think Yurie has a shot at winning this thing. Omori vs Kitty was fun and unexpected. She is a really really strong trainer despite her car puns that I find hilarious. Logan's reactions are still an oddity to me, that he was willing to punch her just for making cat puns haha._" - Things original reactions that I had for Logan were a lot more violent. Haha


	61. Celebration Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (1)**

Sorry for not updating that much this week. I've had a lot on my mind. I haven't written a single chapter, and I'm usually able to get three or four written in a week. That said, I do have the next four chapters of this story written, so they will for sure go up, and I'm hoping to keep writing (especially with as much free time that I have next week).

I may drop _Ascending Alola_ momentarily. I'm thinking it'll only be for a month while I try to feel better. For those that are reading and enjoying that, I apologize, but it's been hard to get into the correct mindset to write for those characters. Anyways, let's go into reviews for this chapter up top.

**REVIEWS:**

SceptileBlade - "_Huh. Since you loaded Chekov's gun with the whole "Tie means both participants eliminated" thing I kind of expected Yurie to autowin for some reason. I guess that would be super anti climactic. Were you just covering your bases with that line? Omori getting steamrolled was fun to watch though._" - I wanted to create as much doubt for Michika's battle as possible. I thought it'd be too predictable to have her and Yurie get to the end, so I had to add in that scene.

CrescentApple - "_Whoa. Didnt expect Omori to lose it like that. It was very... humbling to read. Yurie dominated that fight. I was more shocked with Michika vs Rory. It really felt like she was going to lose, her team was getting overwhelmed, she even lost Mega Absol! But Ivysaur evolving and taking on both pokemon at once was fantastic! __I seriously had doubts reading the battle if Michika was going to make it!_" - I'm glad I was able to take you by surprise! I honestly enjoyed writing that battle. Also, I think people enjoying Omori getting whomped is nice. Haha

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Celebration Dinner**

**Almost Two Years Prior - Rustboro City**

"Congrats!" the girl from before said. "I'm Michika! I'll be battling Yui in the Battle Round!"

"Nice to meet you, Michika!" Yui said. "Good luck! I won't be taking it easy on you!"

Michika smiled. "I won't either!"

"You're from Sinnoh?" Yurie asked.

"Yeah! I'm also a new trainer, like you, but I wanted to travel in Hoenn instead of Sinnoh," Michika explained.

"Why so? Wouldn't Sinnoh feel more familiar?" Logan asked.

Michika nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to try Hoenn's food!"

"I love her!" Yurie screamed.

* * *

"Peck!" both Yurie and Michika ordered.

The two Pokémon began to lunge their beaks forward, clashing repeatedly. They took terms jabbing into each other, slowing the pace down a little bit. Both took a few steps back, breathing deeply. They glared at each other, stood back up straight, and started pecking at each other at an even faster pace.

"Don't give up, Torchic!"

"You got this, Piplup!"

The two Pokémon collided once more and both fell to the ground as the buzzer went off.

"And that's time!" the announcer said. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard. Yurie had roughly 10 percent of her score left.

"That ain't too bad," Logan remarked.

"It looks like the winner of the Rustboro City Summer Contest is…" the announcer started. The screen changed, revealing Michika's face. "Imamura Michika by a sliver!"

**One Year Prior - Hoenn Grand Festival**

"You did it!" they cried out together.

Yurie hugged them, and then they went into a small huddle. "It looks like we've all made it to the Top 16. Let's keep going until the finals!"

Michika and Yui nodded.

The other matches wrapped up quickly, and Vivian brought everyone's attention to the screen for the next day's matches. They were supposedly picked randomly every round.

"Oh no…" Himawari muttered as the next match-ups came up on the board.

"I guess I jinxed it," Logan said quietly.

On the far right side was Yui's face next to Alison Martin's, but on the far left was Yurie's and Michika's faces.

Yurie and Michika stared at the screen in disbelief. They then slowly looked at one another, and a fiery smile came across Michika's face. Yurie started to giggle. They lifted their arms and then gripped their hands as if they were going to go into an arm-wrestling match.

"Good luck, Yurie."

"I don't need luck."

* * *

"Torchic!"

"Piplup!"

"Aerial Ace!" the girls ordered in unison.

White energy surrounded both of the Pokémon's beaks, and they jumped forward. Their beaks clashed together like swords, and they held their positions for awhile, hoping that the other would make a small mistake. But neither did. With quick movements, they both stepped back and then lunged once more. Repeatedly, they smashed their beaks together. Slashing and guarding. It was a true test of the heart and soul of the two starter Pokémon.

"Don't give up, Torchic!"

"You got this, Piplup!"

"Kawahara!"

"Imamura!"

"Kawahara!"

"Imamura!"

The two Pokémon collided once more and held still. After moments of struggle, they both fell to the ground exhausted as the buzzer sounded. They looked at one another through one eye each and breathed heavily before they both smiled and then closed their eyes.

"And that's time!" Vivian said. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard. Yurie had roughly 10 percent of her points remaining.

"I can't believe it…" Logan muttered.

"With Yurie's ten points and Michika's nine, it looks like Kawahara Yurie will be moving onto the Top 8!" Vivian announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

The two girls ran to the middle of the stage and knelt down to be with their Pokémon.

"It was really fun!" Michika said. She didn't have to force a smile this time but was instead sincerely grinning from ear to ear. "I've never been this happy to lose!"

**Two Months Prior - Viridian City Contest**

"How wonderful! The two Pokémon are neck and neck! Squirtle outspeeds Bulbasaur, but every successful strike from Grassy Glide is a dangerous one!" the announcer yelled.

_Not much time left, and if we continue like this, then we won't be able to move ahead on points,_ Yurie thought. _And I have to make a call before Michika does._

"How do you see this panning out?" Seshiru asked. "With only a minute left and their points even, do you think it's possible to tie?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Yurie's got this."

"Keep spinning, but use Iron Tail!" Yurie ordered.

Squirtle never stopped turning, but he popped his small tail from his shell. The tail started to glow with a metallic energy, and it hardened. Squirtle, now with less control, moved across the field at an erratic rate, smashing his body into Bulbasaur. The Grass-type was tossed into the air, and she landed hard onto the icy stage. She tried to stand up but had no grip, instantly falling flat onto her stomach.

Then, the buzzer sounded. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard, finding that Yurie had inched ahead of Michika at the last second. Yurie and Squirtle's faces came up on the board, and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Your winner of the first Viridian City Winter Contest of the season is Little Miss Yurie!" the announcer yelled.

"Yes!" Logan cheered. "That's number four!"

Michika sighed and then slowly made her way onto the ice. She picked up Bulbasaur in her arms and then held her close. "You did great. Next time, we won't lose! I promise!"

* * *

**Present Day**

After processing that it was actually going to be Yurie against Michika in the final battle for the Ribbon Cup, the two were given fifteen minutes to build their strategies. Usually, at this point, Logan would have gone down to the backroom to give some encouraging words to his friend, but he wouldn't be allowed back.

Only Yurie and Michika sat in the room, staring at the television and watching the replays of their battles and appeals. They even showed footage of the contests that each of them participated in. Yurie only needed to participate in six contests in total, taking one loss while Michika had participated in a total of twelve Kanto contests over the past nine months.

Their stories were different going into the finals of the Kanto Grand Festival. But no matter who won, they were proud that they could keep their promise to one another.

"No matter what happens, we'll still be friends, right?" Michika asked.

Yurie grinned. "Of course! I'd never let a win or a loss get in the way of my friendship with you!" She wrapped her arm around Michika's neck and pulled her closer. "Without a good friend, there's no point to doing contests!"

Michika smiled and then looked away. "My heart is racing. I wasn't sure if I'd even make it, and now, I'm in the finals. The world is watching."

"Then let's give them a show!" Yurie said with a thumbs up.

When it was time, the two were called to the stage. They felt the rumble of the crowd and the music that played. Trumpets filled their air with their patter, and the crowd chanted for the two girls. They split so that they could go to the individual sides of the stage where they would be lifted for dramatic entrances.

"And now, it's time for the finals!" Lilian announced.

Yurie and Michika exchanged smiles before all went dark.

"Introducing first! In the blue corner, she comes all the way from Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region! Please give a warm welcome to Imamura Michika!"

The crowd got loud as Michika was raised into the spotlight. She appeared in her trainer's box and waved to the crowd.

"Ima-mura!" they chanted between rhythmic clapping.

"And in the red corner! From Littleroot Town in Hoenn! It's Little Miss Yurie Kawahara!"

Yurie now came to the stage from the platform, entering the lights and getting her own fair share of cheers. The crowd was red hot for the upcoming battle, and besides maybe Omori, these were the two that most people wanted to see compete in the finals.

"Coordinators, are you ready?" Lilian asked.

They both nodded and pulled out their Poké Balls.

"Begin!"

"Piplup and Arcanine, let's go!"

"You're up, Torchic and Bellossom!"

The four Pokémon emerged onto the field, and the lights brightened to give everyone a good view. The timer started, giving the girls five minutes to make magic, and the final round had officially started.

"Arcanine, take the lead! Use Flame Wheel!" Michika ordered. "Piplup, follow her with Drill Peck!"

Arcanine roared before her body became engulfed in flames. She rolled down the field in the intense flames, showing off why the move was named Flame Wheel. Piplup wasn't deterred by the heat, and she flew directly behind Arcanine, sticking her beak straight out.

"We have to defend!" Yurie exclaimed. "Flamethrower and Moon Blast! Let's do it!"

Bellossom raised her tiny arms and generated lunar power which she unleashed into the air. Torchic unleashed a thick stream of flames from his mouth, blasting it straight down the field. Bellossom then followed by letting loose her attack, sending an orb of fairy energy directly behind the flames. What followed was an explosion that would have stopped any regular Pokémon in their tracks.

But Piplup and Arcanine weren't normal Pokémon. They came out of the other side of the explosion and attempted to use their strikes as they had originally intended.

"Mirror Move!" Yurie ordered. "Defensive Petal Blizzard!"

Torchic locked eyes with Piplup and in an instant, copied her move. His beak elongated and sharpened while energy started to swirl around it. But instead of aiming for Piplup, he flew towards Arcanine, and the two clashed.

Meanwhile, Bellossom focused on her defensive maneuver. She spun around, letting small pink petals fall from her leaf skirt. They whipped up into a storm and swirled around her before expanding. They collided with Piplup, putting a stop to her attack.

All four Pokémon were at a standoff, and all were forced to stop their attacks. The only thing that remained from their battle so far were the petals, which now rained down peacefully, showering the group in pink.

The crowd clapped, appreciating the back and forth from the four. And seeing them pull apart after the test of strength was a sight to see. It was the perfect start for the final battle of the Grand Festival.

"Our turn!" Yurie declared. "Bellossom, dancing Toxic! Torchic, cover the field with Rock Slide!"

Torchic stood back and charged energy in her talons, making the stage quiver. Bellossom got in front and spun her body in circles, releasing a toxic sludge straight forward.

"Hydro Pump to dodge!" Michika commanded before taking note of the oncoming stones. "Arcanine, get through them with ExtremeSpeed!"

Piplup blasted a stream of water from her mouth against the floor, sending her into the air, which allowed her to easily avoid Bellossom's poisonous technique. And on the other side, Arcanine was using her amazing speed to leap through the large stones that Torchic had managed to generate. She maneuvered through until the end and jumped into the air, preparing for Michika's next command.

"Play Rough!"

"Raw!" Arcanine roared before tossing a small ball of pink energy from her paw. It exploded when it hit the ground, cloaking Torchic. Arcanine dove into the smoke and began to batter Torchic, but what exactly she was doing was unknown. After a few seconds, Torchic was tossed from the smoke, landing on his backside right in front of Yurie.

"Torchic!" Yurie shouted.

"Drill Peck and Brick Break combination strike!" Michika ordered.

Piplup came down from the air and generated power in her beak and two small arms. She landed directly in front of Bellossom before laying into her and sending her backward. Bellossom landed right next to Torchic, and the two fell into one another before struggling to stand back up.

"Just like that, Michika takes control of the battle!" Lilian announced, bringing everyone's attention to the screen. Yurie's points drained off roughly five percent, which wasn't a lot, but in the final battle, every point counted.

"Ice Beam and Flame Wheel!" Michika shouted while she twirled around within her trainer's box.

Piplup charged forward and blasted a jagged beam of ice at the ground. It froze where it struck, creating a straight path towards Yurie's Pokémon. Arcanine followed with a howl. She was then absorbed by fire before she began rolling down the path. The heat instantly melted the ice, turning it into a mist which then cloaked Michika's side of the field.

"Mirror Move!" Yurie ordered.

Torchic didn't even need a second before he copied Arcanine's attack. He engulfed himself in flames and then shot directly towards Arcanine. The two struck against one another, creating a bonfire of explosions. They tested each other's strength, their Fire-type pride on the line, but when it was time for one of them to give in, to everyone's surprise, the smaller Torchic won. Arcanine was tossed backward, her body sliding across the stage.

"Torchic is so strong," Logan muttered. "You can do it, Yurie! Keep fighting!"

"We're taking back this battle!" Yurie declared. "Bellossom, show them the light with Moonlight!"

Bellossom waved her arms around before throwing a ball of blue energy into the air. It exploded, illuminating the stage in a pale moonlight. Although the stage was normal, through the combination of Michika's mist and Yurie's light, it came to look like a place of fantasy.

"Now, Moon Blast!" Yurie ordered.

Bellossom quickly gathered power in her palms and then leaped into the air. She came back down to the ground, crashing like a meteor. All of the mist and moonlight was blasted away, wafting into the crowd, and although it was beautiful, what people didn't see was how much damage it did to Arcanine and Piplup.

"Keep up the pressure!" Yurie shouted. "Toxic Petal Dance!"

Bellossom waved her skirt around while letting purple petals fall to the ground. She spun in a circle, shooting the poisonous petals straight towards Piplup.

Arcanine howled and then jumped forward, getting in front of her partner. She took the blow from the attack, which barely did any notable damage. However, her body started to glow with a purple aura, indicating that she had been poisoned. After the direct Moon Blast, she was sure to faint soon.

"Arcanine takes the hit for Michika's team! You can tell how strong the bond between trainer and Pokémon is!" Lilian said. "Michika has done a great job at gaining her Pokémon's trust if it's willingly taking a Toxic!"

"Thank you, Arcanine!" Michika said. "Let's keep going! Piplup, skate and then hit Torchic with Brick Break!"

"Skate?" Yurie wondered.

Piplup blasted the stage with ice before diving forward. She slid on her belly before coming to her feet, skating across the ice with immense speed. She put her small arms together, and before Yurie could make a command, she drove them into Piplup's small body. The Fire-type flew to the side, leaving Bellossom alone.

"Zig-zagging Thunder Fang!"

Arcanine roared while generating electricity in her maw. She leaped forward and started to jump on either side of the ice, creating a lightning bolt image. When she finally reached Yurie's side of the field, she clamped down onto Bellossom and raised her into the air, sending shocks through the Grass-type's body.

"Throw, and use Hydro Pump!" Michika shouted.

Arcanine released Bellossom into the air, who now became the perfect target for Piplup. The Water-type unleashed her concentrated blast at Bellossom, who couldn't take any more damage. Bellossom shot into the air and then plummeted towards the ground, hitting it hard. She didn't even bother to get up, draining half of Yurie's current points.

Yurie quickly withdrew Bellossom and then looked onto the field. With a two on one battle, her chances looked grim, but then, Arcanine howled and collapsed. The poison had done its job, and half of Michika's points were depleted.

"Amazing!" Lilian shouted. "In a flurry of combinations of attacks that showed off all of the Pokémon's natural abilities and strengths, we end up down to just two!"

Michika withdrew Arcanine into her ball and then smiled. "You were fantastic, Arcanine. Rest for a while."

The crowd was beginning to get louder and louder as they started shouting Yurie's and Michika's names repeatedly. Both of them were crowd favorites, and they'd honestly be happy with either of them winning. For both Yurie and Michika, it was the loudest crowd that they had ever heard. However, as far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the whole dome. This was a special moment for them, and they were glad that they could share it together.

"Can you believe what we're seeing right now? Just like in their debut contest and just like their battle at the Hoenn Grand Festival, it's down to Torchic and Piplup!" Lilian screamed excitedly into the microphone. "With only thirty seconds left to go, what will happen?"

"We have thirty seconds, Michika," Yurie said. "Thanks for sharing this battle with me!"

Michika grinned. She was nearing tears. "You're the best rival I could ask for! Let's make this last thirty seconds count!"

"Rock Slide!" Yurie commanded.

"Smash through them with Brick Break!"

Torchic generated the rocks once again, sending them soaring through the air. Piplup was more than ready through, and she started to karate chop through any of them that got close enough, shattering them into a thousand pieces.

"Aerial Ace!" Yurie ordered.

Before Piplup could finish cutting through the rocks like paper, Torchic rocketed across the stage, energy exploding from her beak. His attack was guaranteed unless something went wrong.

"Hydro Pump!"

Piplup took in a deep breath and then blasted the stream of water from her mouth.

"Flamethrower!"

Seconds before Torchic would have collided with the stream, he moved his body around, shifted his energy, and then unleashed flames from his beak. The flames hit the water, causing an explosion of smoke and mist that rocked the entirety of the dome.

Every second felt like a day while everyone waited for the results of the explosion. When it finally faded away, both Pokémon were laid out, but neither of them were unconscious. They both heaved and took their time to sit up. Their bodies ached because of the battle, but they were resilient.

Torchic was first, managing to get to his feet. He stamped and then spit some fire from his mouth. "Torchic!"

Then, Piplup. She was wobbly, but when she finally stood up straight, she pounded her chest. "Pip-piplup!"

"Ima-mura!" some of the crowd yelled.

"Kawa-hara!" the others responded.

"It's gonna come down to the wire!" Lilian yelled. "There are less than ten seconds to go, and it looks like they both only have a sliver of points each!"

_We have to attack now!_

_It's so close! We won't lose!_

"_Five!_"

"Drill Peck!"

"Mirror Move!"

"_Four!_"

"Ima-mura!"

"Kawa-hara!"

"_Three!_"

"Don't hold back, Torchic!"

"Give it everything you got, Piplup!"

"_Two!_"

"Tor-chic!"

"Pip-lup!"

"_One!_"

The two Pokémon clashed one final time.

"_Zero!_"

And the buzzer sounded.

The thousands of people in the dome became silent. For moments, no one took a single breath while they looked up at the screen. Yurie and Michika's points appeared to be the exact same, but even more so, it looked like they both had no points left to spare. It was impossible for anyone in the crowd to determine who the winner was, and so it was up to the judges, who debated over the final moments of the battle. When they made their decision, the graphics on the board changed, and the winner was revealed.

"Your winner of this year's Kanto Grand Festival Ribbon Cup-" Lilian started.

Both of the girls looked up at the screen. Tears started to well up in Michika's eyes, and Yurie couldn't help but have a beaming smile on her face.

"-Imamura Michika!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Michika's face was displayed on the screen. She had done it. After struggling to get through Kanto's contests and barely scraping by only a couple of days earlier, Michika had won the Kanto Grand Festival.

Michika was still. She couldn't bring herself to move a muscle until she felt a slight tugging at the bottom of her skirt. She looked down, finding Piplup who had tears in her eyes. Michika knelt and picked up her Pokémon, bringing her in for a hug, which only made the crowd cheer louder.

Yurie ran onto the field and swooped up Torchic. She couldn't help herself. Even in loss, she felt happy for her friend, and the battle excited her more than any other battle that she had been a part of. She continued to run down the stage, meeting Michika. The two embraced tightly, and Michika buried her face in Yurie's neck, allowing herself to cry.

Yurie couldn't help herself, and she welled up before beginning to weep too. The two hugged in the spotlight, and Lilian let them have their moment. She understood that the two were friends, and she could sense that the crowd felt their intense emotions.

When the time felt right, Yurie pulled away and held Michika's hand up high, declaring her the winner. There were flashes of light from thousands of cameras, and the two girls enjoyed the spotlight a little while longer.

Lilian approached the two, holding the Ribbon Cup, a trophy half the size of Michika.

"Imamura Michika, I bestow upon you the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator!" Lilian announced while handing over the trophy.

Michika struggled to hold it in her arms, but she managed to do it long enough for pictures. Yurie stepped away and clapped, watching her friend celebrate the moment. She was proud and overcome with emotions. But this was Michika's moment, and she had earned it.

"Do you have any last words for the crowd and the viewers at home?" Lilian asked.

Michika looked into the camera, her eyes puffy from crying. "Thank you all! And mom, I'm coming home!"

* * *

The ending ceremony and celebration were long. It felt like hours before Logan, Seshiru, and Yuta could get to the back to greet their friends. By the time that they did, Michika already had dozens of pictures taken by the press, and she was worn out. Yurie changed into her regular clothes, and the entire group got together.

"Congrats," Omori said. He was now wearing regular clothes. Everyone was surprised to see him in blue jeans and a baseball hat. He looked like a completely different person. "What? The show is over. I'm allowed to wear some denim."

"I'm so happy for you! For the both of you!" Reina exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Michika replied. She was covered in sweat and eagerly trying to wipe it off with a towel.

They gave her time to change, and when everything quieted down and the press left, the group met outside.

"What do you say to a celebration dinner?" Logan asked. "I know a great pizza pl-"

Before Logan could finish his sentence, the ground started to shake, and there was a loud explosion from the distance. It took a few seconds, but the shockwave eventually blasted over the trainers, knocking them off of their feet. When they finally managed to get back up, each of them had been rattled, and their hearing was momentarily taken away from them.

And when it came back, the only thing they could hear was the sound of sirens. The group looked to the distance near the middle of Celadon City, where smoke and flames stained the air.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (2)**

To be continued...


	62. Welcome Back, Team Rocket

**Chapter 61 - Welcome Back, Team Rocket**

* * *

**Celadon City**

Sirens sounded throughout all of Celadon City while red lights illuminated the night. Logan, Yurie, Seshiru, Michika, Omori, Reina, and Yuta all raced for the middle of the city. The commotion had brought the usually busy city to a standstill, and most of the police officers had blocked out the streets.

"_This is a special news report,_" the man on Omori's radio said. "_A terrorist attack in Celadon. The famed Celadon City Game Corner has been the target of a bombing. Dozens of staff and guests were injured, fifteen in critical condition and four reported as dead. We don't have any leads on who may have done this terrible deed, but we will keep you updated as information comes to light._"

"That's terrible," Yurie said. "Who would do this?"

Seshiru clenched her fist. "He said the Game Corner?"

The man's voice suddenly fizzled out, and white noise took over the broadcast. A voice that was changed with some sort of modulator came from Omori's radio.

"_Do we have your attention?_" the voice said. "_Are you listening now?_"

The group all stopped running. They were frozen with fear, as a few of them recognized the cadence of the voice.

"_I would like to formally inform the world that we're back. Everyone thought that Team Rocket was destroyed many years ago, but we've been waiting underground for the right time to strike. Neo Rocket, Daidai Rocket… Team Rocket will now take over the Kanto region._"

"Mizuki," Logan muttered.

"_But first, this is a call for a special someone,_" the voice said. "_We have an open invitation for the kingpin himself to come back and take his throne at the top._"

"Kingpin?" Michika wondered.

"_Sakaki Giovanni, we're waiting for you. Just like you did six years ago, we've taken over central Kanto. Come to Saffron City and rebuild Team Rocket. Reclaim your position as the most powerful trainer in the world._"

"Giovanni," Seshiru said. Her knees shook wildly, and her eyes began to water. "Oh no."

"_We're waiting,_" he said before taking a breath, "_with Mewtwo in our control._" It cut out, returning the broadcast back to the male newscaster.

"Mewtwo?" Logan whispered.

"Giovanni was the most dangerous man in the whole East," Omori said. "His presence was felt even in Johto."

"Sinnoh too," Michika added.

"What should we do?" Yurie asked.

Logan stood up straight. "We fight. I say we go to Saffron, and we stop Team Rocket from returning. If it's the seven of us, then we can do it."

Reina had been brought to tears by the situation. She crossed her arms and buried her face in her hands. Yuta wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. "We're gonna stay here and help out in any way that we can," he said. "Reina is from Celadon, so it's best that she helps the people here. There's also a chance that the broadcast is a diversion. There could be more members here in the city. I'll personally take care of them."

Logan nodded. "Six years ago, four people took down Team Rocket. We have five. History will repeat itself, and we'll win. We'll fight."

Logan, Yurie, Seshiru, Michika, and Omori looked around at one another. They knew that they had to be brave, but they weren't sure what they were getting into.

* * *

**Saffron City**

The bus station was mostly empty, and it was oddly quiet in Saffron City. Cyan and Skylar stepped off of the bus and then looked around. They were in central Saffron, which was where Cyan had heard most of the business was done, but it appeared as though what he heard was wrong. He expected hundreds of people commuting to and from work and others to be shopping at the local businesses or going to the arcades.

"So much for the big city," Skylar said. "I thought that Saffron would be as lively as Nimbasa, but it looks like everyone is already asleep. It's not even 9 o'clock yet, people!"

Cyan shrugged. "Maybe something is up. Something feels very wrong. This is nothing like what I imagined Saffron to be like."

They walked into Saffron Station and towards a large map that was posted on a brick wall. It was the largest place that Cyan had ever been to, and even with his firm grasp on the language of Kanto, he still didn't know how to get around perfectly. While he read the map, Skylar examined the empty station, finding a television. There was a news report, but it wasn't in English. However, she could tell that something was wrong simply by the pictures and videos of a large building that had been set on fire.

"Cyan," she said while pulling on his pink sweatshirt.

He turned and looked at the television, his eyes widening upon reading the report at the bottom.

"It's Team Rocket. A domestic terrorist attack in Celadon City."

"What do you say we do?"

"There's an order for residents of Celadon and Saffron to stay inside. Apparently, they're running amuck in both places."

"I guess we should head to a Pokémon Center then?"

Cyan grinned. "We're not residents of Celadon or Saffron, are we? I think we should head off towards Silph Co. If history is to repeat itself, then that's exactly where they'll be, right?"

Skylar put her hands on her hips and then looked back at the television. She shook her head upon seeing the destruction once more. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

* * *

On the west side of Saffron City, the five were arriving at the train station. The buses had stopped, and the train would only go as far as West Saffron Station. The train to Saffron had been mostly empty except for the five and a man in a black trench coat and bowler's hat. He kept gazing at the five, but they tried their hardest to ignore him and make a game plan. They weren't sure what to expect in Saffron, but they wanted to prepare for any situation. The five disembarked and wasted no time leaving the station and heading straight towards the middle of the city.

"I know the way," Seshiru said. This was now her third time being in Saffron.

"Then let's get going," Omori exclaimed.

"Guys," Logan said while stopping. He looked back towards the man in the black trench coat. "I think we're being followed."

"What do you want?" Omori yelled. "We're not signing autographs today!" He paused. "Unless you're willing to pay a lot of money."

"Way to make this about yourself," Yurie muttered.

Logan got in front of the group and glared. He sized up the man. Logan was tall for his age, but if the man had decided to fight head on, the teenager wouldn't be able to do much.

The man looked up and examined each of the trainers. Seshiru gasped once their eyes met.

"You-you're-"

The man nodded. "From what I understand, you're heading off for Silph Co. to take on Team Rocket. I'd like to accompany you. I believe we have similar interests."

Logan's posture loosened. "Oh, well then. A friend."

"I don't think so!" Seshiru yelled. "I recognize those eyes! That's Giovanni!"

The other four trainers paused. Now that they knew they were in the presence of the evilest man in the East, they weren't sure how to react.

The man took off his hat, revealing his greying black hair. It had been slicked back neatly. "Yes. I am Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket. I've come here to stop them, just like you five. I mean no harm to any of you."

"We can't trust you!" Omori exclaimed. "You're an evil man! Have you seen what your goons did in Celadon?"

"I saw the news, and I was appalled. I'm here to put a stop to them. I promise you. This is my mess, and I'm here to deal with it. I'm going regardless if you want to join me or not."

The five looked at one another before Logan waved them into a huddle.

"I don't trust him," Logan said. "What do you say we do?"

"We could take him on if we needed to," Seshiru said. "We can squash him right now."

Yurie shook her head. "I think he's genuine. He may be evil, but I do think he's here to stop Neo Rocket."

"As uncomfortable as it makes me to think about teaming up with Giovannni, I think Yurie is right," Michika added.

Omori appeared stunned by what his two rivals were saying. "Are you nuts? Are you really suggesting teaming up with that lunatic?"

"Okay," Logan said with a sigh. "I'm gonna trust Yurie. But, we keep a close eye on him. Seshiru and I will attack as soon as he gives us any reason to. Even if it turns out to be a trap, as long as we're ready for it, then we can fight back."

"So, we're just gonna be his personal bodyguards until we get to Silph Co.?" Omori snapped.

Seshiru shook her head. "If he has evil intentions then he's going to do it regardless of whether or not we go together. The worst case scenario is that he's lying and we'll have to battle him. Five on one? We can take him. Logan, Yurie, and I are all really strong. And Michika is a Grand Festival winner."

"What about me?" Omori asked.

Seshiru ignored him and kept talking. "Best case scenario is that he's being genuine and we get a little bit of help."

They all looked back at Giovanni.

"You can come along with us," Logan said. "But we're watching you closely."

"Any sign of funny business and we're gonna leave you broken on the street!" Omori yelled.

"There will be no funny business," Giovanni said, maintaining his stern expression. "Time is of importance. Let's go."

* * *

"Daidai Rocket, I'm here for bubblegum!" Cyan exclaimed confidently as he burst through the Silph Co. entrance. He grinned, but it slowly faded away as his soon-to-be opponents looked at him.

Skylar held her Poké Ball firmly, but her knees shook. She was ready to battle, but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. "Cyan, if you're going to say dumb things, make sure that you say them correctly."

There were three Rocket members in the Silph Co. lobby. Two of them appeared to be lowly grunts, but Cyan and Skylar recognized the third member as someone from Daidai Rocket. He wore a black outfit complete with an orange _R_ on his chest. He was large, muscular, and had short black hair that was neatly kept.

"Hajime!" Cyan exclaimed.

"You remember my name?" the Daidai Rocket member asked.

"It's because of your stupid motto!" Skylar retorted.

"It's not a stupid motto!" Hajime yelled back. "Heracross, go!"

The two lowly members of Neo Rocket threw their Poké Balls alongside Hajime. Heracross, Machoke, and Drowzee all appeared, prepared to fight.

"Vulpix, you're up!" Cyan said. His Pokémon nodded before taking a step forward.

Skylar threw her ball into the air, and Sawsbuck emerged. He groaned and then stamped his front hooves against the ground.

The Pokémon all eyed one another. The Neo Rocket grunts felt as though they were at an advantage, being three on two, but Hajime knew better than to question Cyan and Skylar's power.

"Machoke, use Vital Throw!"

"Drowzee, Zen Headbutt!"

"Sawsbuck, Megahorn! Go!"

"Vulpix, keep them back with Dark Pulse!"

Usually, when throwing Sawsbuck into battle, Skylar would have used Sunny Day to give him a speed boost, but she learned through their travels that the hot sun made Vulpix weak. Unfortunately for Cyan and Skylar, their Pokémon didn't mix well. But fortunately for Cyan and Skylar, their Pokémon were incredibly strong even without boosts.

Machoke and Drowzee both charged forward and prepared to strike Sawsbuck and Vulpix directly. Sawsbuck met with Drowzee in the middle of the lobby, and the two struggled momentarily before the Grass-type won out. Drowzee was flung backward, but he quickly rolled to his feet and waited for his trainer's command.

And on the other side, Vulpix tossed a ball of black energy at the ground. It exploded into a wave and washed over Machoke, but it seemingly did nothing. Machoke continued to run forward before grabbing ahold of Vulpix and then tossing her into the ground.

"Vulpix!" Cyan shouted.

"Sawsbuck, give her some help! Use Megahorn!"

"Use your own Megahorn, Heracross!" Hajime shouted.

Heracross dashed forward, getting between Sawsbuck and Vulpix. He collided with the Grass-type, and they held out for a while, but unlike last time, Sawsbuck lost. Heracross then continued to slam his large horn against Sawsbuck, making him groan.

"Dual Chop, Machoke!" the Rocket grunt commanded.

"Vulpix, use Extrasensory!" Cyan shouted.

Vulpix's eyes started to glow, and she shifted the area around her with psychic energy. Before Machoke could start his strike, he was frozen and then zapped with telekinetic powers. He stopped moving and then grabbed at his head.

"And Ice Beam!" Cyan followed.

Vulpix quickly unleashed a jagged beam of ice from her mouth, blasting Machoke directly in the chest. He was dragged along the floor before his body went limp and he fainted.

"Okay, now let's help Saws-" Cyan started, but before he could finish his command, the other grunt yelled.

"Psybeam!"

Drowzee wagged his fingers around, shooting a direct beam at Vulpix. She flew through the air before crashing down hard in front of Cyan's feet. It wasn't something that either of them were expecting, and although she had been rocked, Vulpix managed to stand back up.

"Use Horn Leech! Go!" Skylar ordered.

"Brick Break!" Hajime commanded.

Sawsbuck lowered his head and then charged forward, small orbs extending from his antlers. But Heracross wasn't afraid. He chop, destroying the orbs with ease. Then, he struck Sawsbuck directly in the throat, knocking him backward.

The remaining grunt laughed to himself. In his mind, he had already won the fight. He pointed at Drowzee and then yelled, "Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Vulpix wasn't going to let Drowzee get in another strike. As he barreled forward, she formed the black ball in her mouth again and launched it. This time, it exploded against Drowzee's body, making him faint immediately. His plump body slumped to the ground, and he was done with the battle.

"One more Megahorn!" Hajime shouted.

With a heave, Heracross lifted Sawsbuck from the ground and into the air. He tossed the larger Pokémon back, and Sawsbuck's body went limp upon landing in front of Skylar.

"Oh no," Skylar muttered.

"Ice Beam!" Cyan shouted.

"Brick Break!"

Vulpix unleashed the beam from her mouth, but Heracross drove his chakra filled fist into it. He continuously cut through the beam until he towered over Vulpix. With one swift strike, he knocked Vulpix to the side, and to Cyan's surprise, his Pokémon fainted.

Skylar looked at her friend and noticed how much he shook. He wasn't calm like usual, and his tension was running too high. He was sure to start making mistakes if he got too emotional. Skylar took the battle into her own hands and threw her Poké Ball forward. Her Gothita with the red eyes materialized over Heracross.

"Psychic! Go!" Skylar yelled.

Gothita landed on Heracross' horn before sending out a burst of psychic energy. Normally, it was an attack done from long-range, but Gothita didn't want to take the chance. Heracross screeched and flailed, but it was useless. When Gothita finally finished, Heracross' legs fell out from under him, and he collapsed. Gothita retreated and then ran to Skylar, jumping onto her shoulder.

Cyan withdrew Vulpix and then eyed Hajime. He was unsure if he or the grunts still had Pokémon or if they'd even let them pass. But then, Hajime moved to the side as if to let them continue.

"You're here on a mission, and I can see how dangerous the look in your eyes is," Hajime exclaimed. "We're out of Pokémon down here. If I tried to fight you myself, your Pokémon would just beat me down. I'm not stupid. Go, but I warn you, the boss won't spare your life."

"Boss?" Cyan wondered. "Giovanni?"

Hajime grinned. "I won't say."

Skylar made sure to return Sawsbuck, and then the two started their ascent up Silph Co. She had suggested that they use the elevator but it wasn't working. They had to take the stairs, running through each and every level. It was an empty office building though, which was unsettling for the both of them.

"We're nearing the top," Cyan said as he read the sign next to what felt like the thousandth staircase. "One more floor." He was out of breath, and now that he was only twenty or so steps from where the leaders were, his heart raced. He took a step, but then Skylar stopped him.

"You sure you're ready?" she asked.

Cyan's wrist shook with nerves. "I have to be. If things get dangerous, then I want you to run, but I'm going to stay until this is finished. I have to defeat Giovanni and the rest of his goons. I have to end it permanently."

"You're not alone," Skylar whispered. "Don't pretend like you are."

Cyan didn't answer her. He continued up the staircase, and she followed close behind. Within only a few seconds, they entered the highest level of Silph Co. The energy in the air was much different from anywhere else. Psychic waves wafted throughout, making Cyan's head hurt momentarily until he got used to it. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them, finding three of Team Rocket's current leaders standing next to a massive machine. Inside of the machine was a Pokémon. He didn't know exactly what the creature was, but he felt as though he had a vague idea, even if he didn't know from where.

The three leaders slowly turned around and faced Cyan and Skylar. Two of them were the boy and girl that he saw on the wanted poster in Cerulean. The third was someone that Cyan knew well, a teenager named Okane who they had battled with on the Orange Islands. But more importantly, she was Giovanni's daughter and Cyan's old friend. She had red hair and wore a loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt. Her pants were black and matched the bagginess of her top.

"Are these the two you told me about?" Mizuki, the boy with the slicked-back black hair, asked. "They don't look like anything special."

Okane nodded. "The girl has spunk and the boy is capable of amazing attacks. But clearly, they're fools."

Cyan balled his fist. "Whatever it is you're planning to do, we're here to stop you!"

Mizuki laughed. "We've already started. We've captured Mewtwo and our boss is on his way here as we speak. You can't stop us."

"Mewtwo?" Cyan and Skylar asked together.

"In moments, Giovanni will return to us, and then we will finish what Team Rocket started. We'll take over the world and rule it with an iron fist!" Mizuki exclaimed. "People will fear and respect us! We'll be treated like gods!"

Cyan looked at Skylar. "This kid is nuts."

Aira, who had dyed her hair a forest green and wore lipstick to match, laughed and then cocked her head. "People make fun of things they don't understand."

"We'll stop you!" Skylar said. "Gothita!"

"Quilava and Butterfree, c'mon out!" Cyan shouted while tossing two Poké Balls into the air. He had mastered battling with two Pokémon at once when he took on the Island Challenge in Alola. If there was ever a time to implement those skills, now would be it.

Mizuki and Aira were quick to respond, throwing their Poké Balls forward. Okane remained still, opting to not throw her Pokémon into battle. Arbok and Victreebell emerged, hissing once they saw their opponents.

"Why aren't you fighting with us?" Mizuki snapped.

Okane shrugged. "It looks like the two of you can handle it, right? Or do you need my help?"

Mizuki looked away from her and glared. "No. I'm strong enough. We don't need you."

The group made their way through Saffron City, now all weary of Giovanni. Logan and Seshiru were in the back, keeping an eye on him while Yurie led the way. Giovanni instructed her on where to go, and it didn't take long until Silph Co. came into view.

"I know this is sort of odd to be asking now," Logan started. "But what's Team Rocket's deal? I mean, before any of this."

"On the surface, they were nothing more than a yakuza syndicate. If we're making comparisons to Unova, think of all the mobs from decades ago," Seshiru said. "They had their hands in everything from crime to funding politicians and even simple stuff like charities and such. It was said that you couldn't walk six feet without coming into contact with something that had some kind of relation to Team Rocket. Some trainer schools were even funded by them, including mine. From what I understand though, their ultimate goal is to rule the world. How exactly they planned to do this, I'm not sure. But, I guess that seven years ago, they got pretty close."

Logan looked at Giovanni. "We can't trust him. I get a feeling that we're setting ourselves up for something really dangerous."

"Victreebell, use Leaf Blade!"

"Gothita, fight back with Dark Pulse!"

They had been fighting for only a few minutes, but Cyan and Skylar's Pokémon were being worn down with ease. Mizuki and Aira's Pokémon were top-level, and they were in perfect sync with one another.

Gothita formed an orb of black energy in her small hands before launching it forward. Victreebell responded by slicing it in two. She then snapped forward and slashed outward, getting a direct hit on the Psychic-type.

"Gothita, no!"

"Arbok, Gunk Shot!" Mizuki commanded.

"Butterfree, take him into the air!" Cyan directed.

Butterfree swooped down and picked up Quilava by his hip bones before dragging him upward. They narrowly avoided the shot of purple goop, but Mizuki didn't look bothered.

"Swing him! Use Flame Wheel!"

Butterfree let Quilava go, tossing him at the ground. He set himself aflame before he started to spin. When he hit the ground, he targeted Arbok and intensely rolled forward.

"Crunch!" Mizuki snapped.

Arbok unhinged his jaws, forming black energy around his body. He snapped, closing the energy down onto Quilava and putting him into an inescapable hold.

"And throw him!"

Arbok did just that, waving his neck around. He threw Quilava from his mouth, directly into Butterfree. The two fell to the ground and struggled for a while, and before Cyan could give a command, Mizuki did.

"Iron Tail!"

Arbok slithered across the floor, turning his tail hard as iron. He flipped around and slammed his tail into the two, damaging the floor with how strong the strike was. When he pulled away, both of Cyan's Pokémon were left finished.

"No," Cyan muttered before lifting both of his Poké Balls and withdrawing them.

Skylar looked at her belt and considered her options. She had a Steelix that was very powerful, but the room that they were in wasn't big enough to accommodate his size, and if Steelix were to take a strong blast, she'd be putting herself and Cyan in serious danger. She also had a Wailord that she meant to switch out beforehand, but with how frantic everything had been moving, she forgot. She instead grabbed a different Poké Ball and threw it onto the field with an underhand toss.

"Emo!" Emolga yelled when she appeared.

Aira laughed and then gazed at Okane. "These two with their weak Pokémon beat you?"

"Our Pokémon aren't weak!" Skylar yelled. She believed what she said, but with how easily Aira managed to beat her Gothita, she knew she'd have a hard time convincing anyone. "C'mon, Cyan!"

"Kabutops, you're up!" Cyan exclaimed. His ancient Pokémon emerged onto the tiled floor and looked at his opponents with slight confusion. He hadn't actually battled since he evolved, and he was keen to test out his new powers.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Gunk Shot!" the Team Rocket leaders shouted.

"Go high!" Skylar ordered.

"Fight back with Mud Shot!" Cyan added.

As Arbok and Victreebell released their poisonous bombs, Emolga leaped into the air, avoiding them with ease. Kabutops charged power within himself before unleashing it forward, hoping to extinguish the poisonous strikes. For a moment, it seemingly worked, and the poison stalled. But after a short struggle, Kabutops' attack began to waver.

"Shock Wave! Go!" Skylar directed.

Emolga swooped down low while releasing a wave of electricity from her body. It targeted Team Rocket's Pokémon and washed over them with ease.

"Leaf Tornado!" Aira shouted before Emolga's attack even finished.

Victreebel whipped up a storm of leaves around her body before shooting them forward. They overtook Emolga and dragged her to the ground, and then, they targeted Kabutops.

"Endure!" Cyan ordered.

Kabutops started to glow with a light red aura, and he took the attack directly. It weakened him to his last legs, but he still remained standing, even if barely.

"Aqua Jet!" Cyan shouted.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!"

Kabutops blasted forward, his body covered in aquatic energy. He slammed directly into Victreebel and knocked her over. Then, from the pile of leaves that she had created, a ball of electric energy exploded. It collided with her, sending her into the air. She crashed right in front of Aira, who looked on in shock.

"Iron Tail!" Mizuki commanded, not giving anyone any more opportunities for a follow-up strike.

Arbok swung his body around, dragging his tail against the ground while it changed composition. He slammed it into both of the Pokémon. Kabutops would have fainted no matter the attack, and Emolga was badly damaged from earlier. They fell into one another, and then fainted.

Cyan and Skylar withdrew their Pokémon and then exchanged looks. They both still had their strongest Pokémon remaining, but if things continued like they were, Team Rocket were going to win.

"I can't stall anymore," Cyan said. "Go, Venusaur!"

"Blaziken, you can do this!"

The fully-evolved starter Pokémon materialized onto the battlefield and looked up. They recognized Okane, and they knew that if she was friendly with the other two humans, then they surely weren't good news.

Okane looked to Mizuki. "Should I step in? As much as I hate to admit it, it was the Venusaur that gave me trouble."

Mizuki paused and then shook his head. "No. I have a different plan." He turned to the Mewtwo that was floating in the massive machine behind him. "We'll use Mewtwo and test its power. I want to see it kill."

"No killing," Okane said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do just because you're the boss's daughter!"

"And you're not in charge either," Okane snapped back. She eyed Cyan. "Giovanni has a connection with the boy. If anyone gets to kill him, it'll be my dad. He should decide what to do with them. Go ahead and test out Mewtwo's power, but no killing."

"Fine," Mizuki muttered. "Mewtwo!"

The light purple creature started to glow, and it exited from the device. The psychic energy in the room started to increase in power as it focused. It got closer and closer until it floated over both Blaziken and Venusaur.

It was as though time stopped. Everyone watched on in awe and in terror. If Mewtwo decided to go rogue and attack Team Rocket, it very well could. But they somehow managed to find and capture it. There was no saying that they wouldn't just do it again.

"Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" Mizuki yelled.

Mewtwo glanced back at the trainer and then down to the Pokémon, as though it were debating on what the right thing to do was.

"I said attack!" Mizuki screamed.

Mewtwo raised one of its arms and then quickly hammered it down. Psychic energy appeared around both Blaziken and Venusaur, and in an instant, began to shock them. They both let out terribly pained howls, and when Mewtwo finally ceased his attack, the two collapsed, having already fainted.

"What? No!" Skylar yelled.

Cyan was speechless. He had never seen his Pokémon in that state before. Venusaur hardly, if ever, fainted. Let alone, he had never fainted that quickly.

"And now, put them down!" Mizuki shouted while pointing at Cyan and Skylar. "Of course, don't kill them."

Cyan's body went numb, and his arms fell to his sides. He felt the headache from before increasing until it became unbearable. There was a loud thud to his side. He looked over, finding that Skylar had collapsed. Then, he felt faint. He looked up as Mewtwo got closer. They locked eyes, and without another second passing, Cyan whited out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A lot of different threads going on in this, but I'm hoping to bring it all together in the next few chapters. A lot of questions are still up in the air and they will be until the end. This Team Rocket arc is going to be a few chapters. It's also going to be THE big event for a lot of my stories. It'll be extra rewarding for those of you who have read everything I've written (excluding _Ascending Alola_) up to this point. It's not necessary to read everything I've written (I wouldn't do that to my readers… kind of), but I think that you'll be able to get a lot more out of this if you have. It's kind of like the Avengers movies, but not as cool.

There will be a lot of battles in this, but to keep it chewable, I'm keeping the battles kind of short. As of writing this A/N, I've only written out this chapter and the dialogue for Chapter 62. I still haven't even gotten to writing the battles for the next chapter, and I'm already at 11,000 words. This will end up being a four part arc.

One more small note: I've been writing this arc off and on for months now, so if there are any inconsistencies, then please let me know and point them out. For example, originally Cyan was going to come alone, so a lot of his original dialogue didn't have Skylar there.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - "_My first thought was why didnt Yurie use Mega Aggron. But I think you wanted to make it different, otherwise it would have been the same duo as last year's. When it was just Torchic left. I thought he was going to transform to match Arcanine and Piplup, until Arcanine fainted haha. __It was sooooo close, wished Yurie would have won, but you've shown Michika struggled and fought just as hard as anyone else. So... I'm okay with it._" - Yurie is my favorite character, but her time to win wasn't now. I think she still has a lot more of a journey ahead of her.

SceptileBlade - "_Ooh, spicy end to the chapter. Take all the break you want, it's not like I can do anything about it lol. I wanted Yurie to win but somewhere I knew she was going to lose after you narrated their previous encounters. Now they're even, 2-2, so it makes sense. Hopefully Logan doesn't meet a similar fate in the league, he deserves better, at least imo._" - I still haven't decided on Logan's fate for the league. We'll see!

pokemonking0924 - "_A great battle between two rivals for a final battle, plus those flash backs really added to the hype. __Too bad for Yurie but I'm happy for Michika too._" - I'm glad you enjoyed the battle! And I think the flashbacks were good to build tension.

wisdom-jewel - "_Oh. Team Rocket is on the move. Now Logan and Cyan's groups would meet up. I can't wait for the next chapter._" - Still haven't met yet, but they're in the same city!


	63. Battle in Silph Co - Part 1

**Chapter 62 - Battle in Silph. Co! - Part 1**

* * *

The group stood in front of the Silph Co. building. Yurie and Michika, who had been leading the pack, stopped, and they were nervous about going in. But then, Giovanni stepped forward. Logan and Seshiru drew out their Poké Balls suddenly, giving Giovanni pause.

"If you're too afraid to go in, then don't," Giovanni said. "I can guarantee that traps will be waiting for us, and I think it bears repeating, but I'm here to stop them just like you are. Let me lead, just in case."

"I hate the idea of following Giovanni," Omori muttered.

Yurie stepped out of the way. "You can go forward, but we're watching you. If there are any traps, just like you said, then you'll be the first one to fall into them."

"I like your thinking," Omori stated.

Logan and Seshiru eyed one another and slowly lowered their Poké Balls. However, they didn't tuck them away, just in case.

Giovanni took another step and the automatic doors to Silph Co. opened. The group entered, and it didn't even take a second for them to find a group of Rocket members. It was only a group of three, and they appeared like they were prepared to attack, but upon finding Giovanni's gaze, they froze.

"Gi-Giovanni," Hajime muttered. "You've really returned."

Giovanni shook his head. "Stand down and get out of our way."

_Maybe he's really on our side. I'm sure that he could easily try to overpower us right now if he wanted to_, Logan thought.

Giovanni glanced back at the group. "Follow me."

Hajime and his grunts watched on as Giovanni and the group walked past them and towards the staircase. When the group was out of his field of vision, he raised a radio to his lips.

"Giovanni has arrived, but it appears like he's being held hostage by a group of five. We currently have no Pokémon to fight with. Handle it," Hajime ordered.

The group continued up a flight of stairs and entered the second floor. Dozens of cubicles where people would usually be working were empty, and papers were scattered about on the floor. Some kind of Pokémon had blasted an attack at the wall, and psychedelic markings were the only thing that remained.

"Probably just a warning shot," Seshiru noted. "It looks like it got people running."

"They've managed to catch a terrifyingly strong Pokémon," Giovanni muttered. "If we don't hurry and do something, then they could wipe out all of Saffron with that kind of power."

Michika shook. "That's-that's really scary."

Logan balled his fist and glared. "We should have taken Team Rocket more seriously."

"_Team Rocket, born anew!" _a girl's voice called. There was a sudden explosion of smoke, filling the room.

"_This is not the Rocket that the world once knew!" _a boy's voice followed.

"_Rising from the ashes, we'll burn with orange fire!"_

"_We'll remind this earth of Giovanni's lifelong desire!"_

"_Eri!"_

"_And Tatsuya!"_

"_Daidai Rocket, blast off in an amber of light!"_

"_Surrender; we don't back down from a fight!"_

Giovanni groaned. "Really?"

The smoke faded away revealing the two figures. The girl was a teenager with pitch black hair and matching black lipstick. She wore an outfit with a big orange 'R' on her chest. The boy appeared around the same age. He had his hair dyed dirty blonde and a dopey look on his face, almost as though there wasn't a single thought in his head.

"These two are new," Seshiru said. "I like their spunk."

"I'll handle them!" Omori exclaimed while stepping forward. "If it's just two of them, then there's no problem."

Michika stood next to him, and her Piplup chirped before puffing out her chest. "We'll fight too."

Eri and Tatsuya glanced over at Giovanni, as though they were entranced momentarily. They saw no choice but to stay behind and fight for their leader.

"We'll continue," Logan said. "Be careful. When you defeat them, come meet us or go get help."

"Don't tell us what to do," Omori snapped. He sighed and then lowered his head. "But okay. Get going."

With that, it was down to Logan, Seshiru, Yurie, and Giovanni. They continued forward and up the staircase, leaving Michika, Omori, and the two Team Rocket goons behind.

"Vileplume, use Moon Blast!"

"Magnezone, Gyro Ball!"

"Drill Peck!" Michika ordered her Piplup.

"And Vine Whip!" Omori shouted while releasing Meganium from his Poké Ball.

The four Pokémon took to their lobby battlefield and then used their attacks, causing an explosion that lightly shook Silph Co.

* * *

Giovanni was silent while the three ran up the stairs. He continuously cracked his fingers, and Yurie could tell that he was nervous about what was about to happen. When they came to the sixth floor, he stopped and looked at them.

"I know a shortcut to the top. If we continue up the stairs like this, we'll be tired by the time we get to the top," he said. "Follow me."

Logan nodded and then the three followed him through some more of the cubicles and offices. He came to a locked door and lightly tapped a card key against its handle. The door unlocked, and the four walked in, finding a room with nothing in it. However, the floor had a slight glow to it.

Giovanni pointed towards the middle of the glow. "Through there. I know it sounds odd, but it's something that Silph Co. invented years ago. It's a teleportation device. Step on those tiles, and it'll send you straight to the top floor."

"Sounds ridiculous, but the last time that I was in Saffron City, someone read my mind, so I'm not sure what to believe anymore," Logan muttered.

"You won't be able to teleport back. As soon as you go into that glow, you could be thrown into battle. Make sure that you're ready to fight," Giovanni said.

The three exchanged looks.

"We're ready."

Giovanni drew out a Poké Ball. "Then, let's finish this once and for all!" Giovanni ran towards the glow and yelled. The three followed; their hearts started to beat like crazy as adrenaline filled their bodies. They were charging straight into battle with Team Rocket one last time. They had no room for doubt at the moment.

Then, Giovanni stopped running, leaving the three to continue. Logan, Yurie, and Seshiru all passed him by and entered the light. There was a bright flash, and they disappeared. In a moment, they came out of the other end of the light, finding themself in a completely different room. However, it wasn't the top floor as they had anticipated. This room was locked, and they were trapped behind iron bars.

"It was a trick!" Seshiru exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Logan kicked one of the bars. "I should have seen it coming! There's no way a man like that can change."

"I can't believe it." Yurie sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

Then, a door on the other side of the walls creaked open, and Giovanni stepped through. He still held his Poké Ball in his hand before putting it back into his jacket pocket.

"You son of a-" Logan started.

"I'm sorry," Giovanni said. "I can't allow myself to bring children along with me. This is a fight that I have to deal with. Enough people have suffered because of Team Rocket. If any of you got hurt, then that'd just be more suffering on top of the endless sadness and pain I've caused. When everything is finished, you're free to go home. But until then, I'm asking that you stay here."

"You're a liar! We trusted you, and this is what you do?" Yurie snapped. "Let us out of here!"

Giovanni turned around to leave. "No." And with that, he left.

Logan slunk down and sat on the ground. "Man. This sucks."

"We'll just break out, follow him, and then start swinging for the fences," Seshiru stated. "No big deal."

"There might be another trap waiting for us if we leave right now. These iron bars can't keep us in here for long, and he knows that. I think we should be patient for a while and then break out. I know it sounds odd, but if we go without thinking, then we might be putting ourselves in really bad danger," Logan said.

"What is there to think about?" Seshiru asked. "We break out and then beat the bad guys."

"Well, first of all, what's Giovanni's deal? Is he true to his word? Is he working with Team Rocket and this is just an elaborate ruse? Or, does he really want to finish them off for good?" Logan questioned.

"You said it yourself. A man like that can't change," Yurie exclaimed.

Logan punched the ground. "I know. Maybe he hasn't changed. Or maybe he sees this version of Team Rocket as a threat. I don't know. My brain is firing in all kinds of different directions right now, and I'm confused."

Yurie put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry. But, we need to do something. We can't just stick around and risk Giovanni being true to his word. Even if he was honest, there's no saying that he could take on the rest of Team Rocket by himself. You know firsthand just how strong they are, Logan."

Yurie's voice echoed off of the walls of the small jail cell enough to be heard from the otherside of the wall where two other trainers had been trapped. Her voice came through the small vent near the top, and their conversation could almost be heard perfectly clear.

Cyan and Skylar sat up with quizzical looks on their faces as they tried to figure out the voices of the three on the other side. They had been put into their own prison after being knocked out by Mewtwo, and it took them a while to find their bearings after they woke up.

"Logan?" Skylar wondered. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"The boy from Unova?" Cyan said. He managed to stand up on a small box and look into the small vent where the voices came from. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

His voice came through the vent, putting a stop to the trio's conversation.

"There's someone on the other side," Logan said. He ran to the wall and stood up on his tiptoes before yelling into the vent. "Hey! Are you in need of help?"

"We came to fight Daidai Rocket, but they overpowered us. All of our Pokémon are injured, and we can't get out," Cyan explained. He also stood on his tiptoes as he shouted into the vent. "Your name is Logan right?"

Logan appeared perplexed, but he chalked it up to the kid overhearing their conversation. "Yeah! Logan Stephenson. And yours?"

Skylar and Cyan smiled at one another. Skylar pushed Cyan out of the way and then shouted.

"Skylar Hayes!"

Logan paused. He wasn't sure how to react to the name, as it was the last name that he expected to hear. "Well then. Today somehow got even more strange."

Cyan took his position at the vent once more. "And I'm Cyan! Cyan Kokura! I think we met a long time ago in Alola! You remember?"

Logan perked up. "Yeah, I remember. Long time no see!"

"I mean, we still can't see each other."

"Good point."

"Can you use Z-Moves?" Cyan asked. "I was gonna try to bust us out of here, but my Pokémon don't have the energy. Daidai wiped us out. Are your Pokémon healthy?"

Yurie looked at Seshiru. "Daidai?" It was the traditional word for 'orange' in their native language, and she was unsure of what the boy was referring to.

"Our Pokémon are fine, but the only Z-Move I can use might kill us," Logan said, thinking of Snorlax's size and terrible power.

Cyan took off his backpack and unzipped the front pocket. He looked around for a bit before pulling out a dark blue crystal. "You have any Pokémon that can use a Dragon-type move?"

"My Charizard," Logan answered. "But no crystal."

Cyan stood up as high as he could and put his crystal in between one of the vent's holes. He pushed it through as hard as he could, forcing it to the other side. It clinked against the metal on the trio's vent, and Logan used his tall height to grab a hold of it.

"I want it back when you're done!"

"You'll get it back!" Logan shouted. He put the crystal into his Z-Ring before releasing Charizard and then motioning for Seshiru and Yurie to step out of the way.

Cyan and Skylar stepped away from the wall, and although they were in a completely different room, they could feel the energy shift once Logan started the attack.

Arcane energy swirled around Charizard and Logan. The two struck a pose in synchronized motions, indicating that their hearts were as one. Charizard managed to do it on the first try, and he was baffled by the fact that he knew the motions, as though it were natural for him. Logan punched his fist forward and then yelled, "Devastating Drake!"

Charizard focused the swirling arcane fire and directed it to his mouth. With a quick blast, he unleashed purple flames at the wall. With a loud but precise explosion, the wall burst forth, leaving Cyan and Skylar little room to dodge.

But once the smoke cleared, Logan, Yurie, Seshiru, and Charizard's form came into view, and Cyan grinned from ear to ear. He ran over the wall that had been knocked down and held out his hand.

Logan shook his hand. "Long time no see!" He looked over Cyan's shoulder and at Skylar. "You too."

"Try calling sometime!" Skylar snapped back.

Yurie and Seshiru paused.

"You know her?" Seshiru asked.

"We're cousins," the two said in unison. "Jinx! You owe me a soda! Jinx again!"

"I guess you two have a lot to catch up on," Seshiru said sarcastically. "Don't worry. We have time."

"You said your Pokémon were hurt?" Yurie asked with an exasperated sigh. "We have healing items. Let's get them back to one hundred percent."

While Yurie healed each of Cyan and Skylar's Pokémon, Logan explained why they were there and asked that Cyan did the same.

"We came to beat Daidai Rocket and finish them completely," Cyan said.

"We've been battling with a group called Neo Rocket. It never crossed my mind that there might be more divisions out in the world," Seshiru said.

Skylar nodded. "I saw Neo Rocket on television, but I wasn't sure how serious of an issue they were."

"Well, for all we know, there's only these two, and they seem to be working together," Logan exclaimed. "I say we team up and defeat them all." He reached his hand out, revealing the dark blue crystal. "Thanks."

Cyan grinned. "Actually, keep it. I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

"Saving his life?" Yurie asked as she finished giving berries to Cyan's Venusaur.

"It's a long story," Logan said. He looked at both Cyan and Skylar. "Everything is a long story. For now, let's bust out of here and focus on Team Rocket."

"Right!"

* * *

Giovanni took his time to get to the top floor. He stopped once he reached the topmost step. He could feel a familiar power that he hadn't felt in roughly seven years. It terrified him, but he knew that he had to put an end to it. He slowly walked into the room, taking in the sight of the Pokémon that he helped create, Mewtwo.

The three Rocket leaders stood in front of the machine that held Mewtwo, keeping it bound with magnetic powers. The Pokémon looked at him, catching the leaders' attention. They gazed back at Giovanni, and the three of them smiled.

"Father," Okane muttered. "You actually came back."

"Sakaki Giovanni," Mizuki said. "I was starting to think it'd take you days to make it. I'm glad that you've joined us." He motioned to Mewtwo. "We retrieved your greatest weapon for you."

Giovanni kept a stern look on his face while he examined the Pokémon. He remained at a distance, unsure of the leaders' true intentions.

"How did you find it?" he asked. "More importantly, how did you catch it?"

"We investigated the areas where there were apparent sightings of Mewtwo," Aira said. "It wasn't easy, but we eventually found that it had a pattern to its movements. However, it eventually caught onto us. I stole a device from the Sevii Islands that allowed us to track any known Pokémon in the world. It was remarkable, as it had even Mewtwo's data. It wasn't too helpful originally, but it made it difficult for Mewtwo to run away."

Mizuki nodded and crossed his arms. "And I was in charge of building the machine to capture and tame it. I used old Silph Co. technology to do so. This entire machine is built from the same components as a Master Ball. The struggle to get Mewtwo into the machine was long and hard, but once we did, it fell into our control." He looked at Okane. "And admittedly, we wouldn't have been able to catch Mewtwo without your daughter, sir."

Okane got low and bowed. "I trained every day, father. I battled legendary Pokémon to get as strong as I could possibly be. I also had full control of Lugia and the Orange Islands momentarily, although I did fail. But only that one time, I promise."

Giovanni was silent. He looked at Okane, then Aira, then Mizuki, and then Mewtwo. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Say something," Mizuki said. "Isn't it amazing what we've done? In less than a year, we were able to make Kanto fear the word 'Rocket' once again! And give us only one night, and we'll make the world tremble!"

Giovanni shook his head. "I spent a lot of time on the other side of the world. I saw many things and experienced life in a new light. After my loss, in this exact room, I knew that something needed to change. I was fueled by anger and by hate. I asked you to become a leader."

Okane raised her head.

"But that was wrong of me. Anger and hate are poisons. They'll damage you in ways that you can't recover from. Okane, Aira, Mizuki, stop this now. Turn yourselves in and pay your dues before it becomes too late. Once you fall into hate, you'll never be able to pull yourself out."

Mizuki glared. "After all we did? I don't think so. This isn't the Giovanni that I admired. This isn't the Giovanni that came to Dark City and gave me and my best friend our first Pokémon. This Giovanni is different. Changed. Brainwashed."

"You do not understand what kind of power it is that you're trying to wield," Giovanni exclaimed. "Mewtwo is a dangerous Pokémon. It is not a Pokémon that should be controlled by humans."

"You tried to control it, Giovanni! And you failed!" Mizuki snapped. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. The great Giovanni is actually struck with fear."

The group was slowly climbing Silph Co. It was now Cyan and Skylar's second time running up the stairs, and for some reason, it now felt like it was taking an eternity.

"We're only six floors from the top!" Cyan yelled.

"Watch out!" Seshiru called while throwing a Poké Ball forward. "Waterfall!"

What the other four didn't see was a blast of flames coming straight for them. Poliwrath emerged from Seshiru's Poké Ball and then immediately started his attack. He jabbed with his aquatic energy covered fists, turning the flames into smoke.

"I'm not allowed to let anymore guests bother the admins' meeting," a voice said. The smoke quickly cleared, revealing a teenager a few years older Logan. His long black hair was greasy and fell forward. He wore a grey poncho with a hood, and his left arm was in a sling.

"I know that guy!" Logan and Yurie exclaimed together.

"Been awhile," the boy replied.

"It's the Golem Hunter," Yurie said. "He tried to capture Regirock!"

"Arakan," Logan muttered. He wasn't good with names usually, but he found it difficult to forget the names of those who he deemed evil.

"Golem Hunter? I'll take him while you four keep going," Seshiru said. "I'm sure I can hold him off."

"Be careful. He's really strong," Logan said while putting his hand on Seshiru's shoulder.

"I have a score to settle with golems," Seshiru said. "I'll stay here. Get going."

"We'll see you when this is all over."

With that, the four continued to the staircase.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Cyan asked as the group ran to the next floor.

"She's one of the strongest trainers I've ever met," Logan answered. "She'll be fine."

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Arakan ordered.

"Psychic!"

Infernape raced towards the group to strike the trainers directly, but Poliwrath stopped him by use of his psychic powers. Poliwrath reached out and pointed his mitten-like fists at Infernape, struggling to keep him held back.

"Fine!" Arakan snapped. "Use Acrobatics on the Water-type!"

"Waterfall!" Seshiru ordered.

The deranged Infernape changed direction and pointed at Poliwhirl. The two massive Pokémon charged at one another and struck. Their power was relatively equal, but Infernape was slightly faster. He spun his body around and struck Poliwhirl with his tail, getting him slightly off-balance. He then followed with rapid strikes to the stomach, knocking him backward. Poliwhirl quickly found his footing though and stood up straight.

Seshiru glanced at Arakan and then the staircase. She'd continue to battle Arakan until she could beat him, but she was glad that her friends made it out of the room safely.

* * *

"Vileplume, use Petal Blizzard!" Eri commanded.

"And Magnezone, follow with Flash Cannon!" Tatsuya screamed.

"Earthquake!" Omori shouted.

Omori's Meganium smashed his legs into the ground, shaking the entirety of the lobby. Vileplume was forced to stop her attack, but Magnezone was safe while being in the air.

"Bubblebeam!" Michika directed.

Piplup ran up Meganium's body and long neck. She leaped into the air and then blasted a flurry of bubbles towards Magnezone. The Steel-type couldn't take too much, and it collapsed next to Vileplume.

"And now finish this with Drill Peck!"

"Give her the assist with Vine Whip!"

Meganium grabbed hold of Piplup's body with his vines and then swung around, flinging the Water-type forward. Piplup's beak was charged with energy, and she connected with both of her opponents, causing an explosion of power. Piplup stepped away and marveled at what she had done.

Tatsuya and Eri looked at one another. Tatsuya was unsure of what to say, and as though he had an overload, he simply collapsed to the ground. Eri, enraged by her partner's pure foolishness, started to kick him repeatedly.

"We make a pretty good team," Omori said. "Maybe we should reconsider going out sometime?"

"No," Michika answered. "We need to contact the police and get them here. There's no saying how dangerous the rest of Team Rocket is. We also can't be sure if anyone even knows about what's going on here. Let's be quick."

"So, that's _no_ to a date?"

"Now's not the time!"

* * *

With only three more floors left to climb, Logan, Yurie, Cyan, and Skylar ascended the staircase as quickly as they could. But, the four stopped running as two more figures revealed themselves. They were both in their late teens, but the way that they carried themselves had a certain adult quality.

One was a large male who stood over everyone. His dirty blonde hair was held back by thick black goggles. The grey t-shirt that he wore wasn't big enough to fit his bulging muscles. His cargo shorts were held up by a belt with dozens of Poké Balls attached to it.

His partner was a female with an equally attractive body. Her hair was dyed red with the blonde roots showing, and her lipstick was rose-colored to match. The white dress that she wore clung to her body, complimenting all of her curves.

"The shiny hunters," Yurie groaned.

"Hey, little girl," Rose said.

"We owe you big time for ruining our warehouse!" Cimmaron snapped.

Yurie smiled. "It's my turn to step up. You three keep going."

"I'll stay here with you," Skylar said. "Two on one ain't fair."

"Yurie, take care of my cousin. We're gonna keep going," Logan said, but before he could run off, Yurie grabbed him by the wrist.

"You made a promise a year ago that you wouldn't put yourself in danger again," she said, her voice trembling. "Be careful."

Logan nodded. "I'll try not to do something reckless."

Skylar watched the two. She was happy that her cousin found love, but now wasn't the time. She looked at Cyan. "Be careful, stupid. Do what you need to do."

Cyan simply nodded.

Yurie loosened her grip, and then Logan and Cyan continued, passing Cimarron and Rose by. The shiny hunters didn't care though. They never took their eyes off of the girl that ruined their livelihoods.

"Nidoking, show them our rage! Use Thrash!" Cimmaron shouted.

"And rip them apart with Crush Claw!" Rose added.

"Torchic, Flamethrower!"

"You too, Blaziken! Go!" Skylar ordered, tossing her Poké Ball into the air.

The shiny hunters' blue-colored Pokémon emerged and then charged forward. They had angry looks on their faces, which only fueled their attacks. But Torchic and Blaziken were a fierce duo. They unleashed streams of flames from their mouths, engulfing the shiny Pokémon in fire.

But to their surprise, Nidoking and Zangoose charged right through. They struck, sending both of the Fire-types backward.

"They're stronger than I remember," Yurie muttered.

Skylar stepped forward. "Don't matter how strong they are! My Blaziken is the strongest Pokémon in the world! Blast Burn!"

The energy slightly shifted as Blaziken tucked his arms at his sides. He glared at the shiny Pokémon and took in a breath. He unleashed another blast of flames from his mouth, this one much more intense. It exploded, shaking the entirety of the Silph Co. building and destroying the windows on their current floor.

Yurie looked on in surprise. "Well, then! Torchic, don't let him show you up! Use Mirror Move!"

* * *

Logan and Cyan ran up the staircase, nearing the top of Silph Co. But before they took their final steps, Cyan stopped. He reached out and grabbed Logan's arm.

"What's up? We're almost there," Logan said.

Cyan paused and took in a deep breath. "Logan, my family has a history with Team Rocket. A lot of what has happened in my life was directly impacted by the actions of Team Rocket and their leader, Giovanni. I wanted to warn you before we go up farther, but I have every intention of stopping Team Rocket and Giovanni at every cost. I won't stop or hold back."

"Neither will I!" Logan said. He made a fist and then grinned. "We'll fight until we can't fight anymore! And then, we'll fight more!"

"I appreciate your positivity, but I need you to understand me clearly. You met Enhalus in Alola, right?"

"That dude with the creepy smile and pure white skin?" Logan said while remembering his adventures in Alola. "Yeah. I do."

"He was able to come back to Alola because I let him and Necrozma go free. I defeated them, but I didn't finish them off, so to speak. Same goes for my sister and Team Rocket. She defeated them, but she never finished them off. Do you understand?"

Logan slowly lowered his arm. "Are you talking about _killing_ Giovanni?"

Cyan didn't respond.

"I'm not sure if I can let you do that, Cyan. No matter how evil he is, no one deserves a death sentence like that."

Cyan glared. "Tell that to my dad! Tell that to the people whose lives have been ruined by Team Rocket! Tell that to the people who died when Enhalus attacked Alola! Tell that to those in Celadon City right now! If we don't do what needs to be done, they're going to keep coming back and coming back and coming back. I have to finish this! It's my duty!"

_This guy is so depressing_, Logan thought. He nodded. "There's a way to stop them without furthering any bloodshed, Cyan. I'll battle alongside you to defeat Team Rocket, but I won't let you do anything that you're going to regret for the rest of your life." He held out his hand. "Let's go."

Cyan ignored Logan's hand and then ran up the remainder of the staircase. He once again entered the top of Silph Co., finding Mizuki, Aira, Akane, and now Giovanni. His eyes widened, and he froze. Now that he was face to face with Giovanni, he couldn't move.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And that ends the second chapter in this arc! Like I said, I'm trying to keep the battles kind of short. I imagine that a lot is happening after they cut away, but the story I'm trying to tell is bigger than the battles that take place. I kind of like what I've been able to do with this so far.

Also, what do you think of the 'movie' story villains making appearances? Too much? Cool? I 'unno.

But, we still have two more chapters to go! What will be the fate of Logan and Cyan? Will they defeat Team Rocket? Will Cyan cross a line that he won't be able to come back from?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_I hope Giovanni is telling the truth and he shuts downs his daughters plans. Cyan and Skylar put up a great fight up to their last Pokémon each against the team Rocket forces but they were no match for Mewtwo. __But something tells me the legendary clone is reluctant to obey Mizuki."_ \- Maybe Giovanni is sincere, but we still don't know!

SceptileBlade - "_Oh no. Cyan and Skylar are in trouble. I have a feeling that they can trust Giovanni though, I don't know why. I might be dead wrong, but I guess we'll see how it goes._" - They can! But also, they can't! haha

CrescentApple - "_Whoa. Didnt expect Cyan and Skylar to have so much trouble against the goons and Hajime. And they struggled even more against Mizuki and Aira! __This was overkill for the heroes. And I'm okay with that! I had expected them to bulldoze their way to the top. But it was struggle after struggle._" - I have to make sure that it's not too easy for them! They have to take the battle seriously!


	64. Battle in Silph Co - Part 2

**Chapter 63 - Battle in Silph. Co! - Part 2**

* * *

The battle between Seshiru and the Golem Hunter continued. They were around the same level in terms of power, which Arakan was surprised by. Very few people had ever matched him so easily like Seshiru did.

"Flare Blitz!" he commanded.

"Stand your ground!"

Infernape exploded with fire and then let out a battle howl. He dashed forward, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

"Dynamic Punch!" Seshiru ordered at the last second.

Poliwrath, exhausted from the battle, plunged his fist forward, hit Infernape directly in the chest. The Fire-type paused as his body almost came to a complete shut down. The flames faded away, and he collapsed, leaving Arakan in shock.

The Golem Hunter withdrew Infernape and then thought over his next move. He heard explosions coming from the top floor.

"There's no point in continuing our battle," he muttered. "Mizuki is going to torture your friends. He'll rip them apart limb from limb with the Pokémon that he captured."

Seshiru glared and then did something that she never thought she would ever do. "Waterfall!"

Poliwrath shot forward while aquatic energy surrounded his fists. He prepared to strike the boy, but moments before he could, Arakan let out a terrified screech.

"Stop!" he yelled.

And Poliwrath did just that, coming to a stop mere inches in front of him. Seshiru stood behind her Pokémon with a glare on her face.

"If anything of the sort happens to my friends, it's on your head. You did your job and you stalled me. I'm giving you a headstart. Run," she said in violent whispers.

Arakan collected himself and waved his arms around. He withdrew his Infernape and then dashed for the staircase, choosing to retreat.

Seshiru paused and then sighed. "That was close. Let's go, Poliwrath."

* * *

Mizuki, Aira, and Okane all eyed Logan and Cyan. Mizuki appeared stressed by his prior exchange with Giovanni, and now the appearance of the two trainers only made him even angrier.

"So, you managed to escape our little prison?" Mizuki asked. "I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have taken the advice of my colleague. But hey, two for one. I'll really enjoy this."

"Vulpix!" Cyan called. His Pokémon ran forward and howled. Cyan then released his Butterfree into the air, opting to try to battle with two Pokémon yet again.

"We'll take care of Neo Rocket first and then Giovanni," Logan said. He pushed the buttons on his Dusk and Dive Balls, letting Electivire and Poliwhirl emerge. He had noticed that Giovanni appeared unprepared for a battle, and he was starting to suspect that Giovanni was being true to his word.

Cyan was angry by the presence of Giovanni, but he knew that Logan was correct. He had to focus on taking out the initial threat first. However, he wasn't going to take his eye off of Giovanni for a second.

Mizuki and Aira released their Pokémon. Arbok took to the battlefield and Beedrill appeared in the air. The two looked back at Okane, wondering if she was going to join the battle this time. She glanced wearily at her father and then nodded. She lifted her Poké Ball, and the massive Gyarados burst forth, knocking over some of the machines and walls.

"We won't hold back," Aira said while revealing her mega stone. Okane followed.

The air shifted, and Beedrill and Gyarados were engulfed in the same rainbow power. Their bodies morphed and developed into their next form. When the energy exploded off of them, Logan marveled at the sight of mega Gyarados.

"You good at double battling?" Cyan asked.

Logan shook his head.

"Then, follow my lead. Vulpix, Ice Beam! Butterfree, use Air Slash!"

"Electivire, use Iron Tail! Poliwhirl, Bubble Beam!"

"Arbok, Gunk Shot!"

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab!"

"Gyarados, use your anger! Outrage!"

Arbok's poison gunk connected with Vulpix's jagged beam of ice, causing an explosion of purple mist. Beedrill came through it, but she was immediately blasted with Butterfree and Poliwhirl's attacks. Gyarados and Electivire charged. Arcane flames came from the enraged Water-type's mouth, while Electivire spun in circles, his tails hard as iron. The two collided in the middle of the air, but Electivire was instantly overpowered and tossed to the ground.

"Keep going!" Okane shouted. She glanced over towards her father, hoping that her sheer power would impress him.

Gyarados roared and then slid across the ground, blasting more of the walls from where they were and creating more space for them to battle.

"Protect!" Logan commanded.

Electivire stood up and held his arms out, creating a wall of blue energy. Now matter how strong Gyarados was, there was zero chance that he'd manage to break through right away.

"Now!" Cyan yelled. "Sheer Cold!"

Vulpix rounded the blue wall and then bounded forward. She locked eyes with Mizuki's Arbok, and in an instant, he froze. The serpentine Pokémon fell to the ground, all of his energy drained.

"No!" Mizuki screeched. He ran his fingers through his hair and all around his face. "No! No!"

"Butterfree, String Shot!"

"Poliwhirl, use Body Slam!"

The Orange Islands' Butterfree flew over the wall and released a thick string from her mouth, wrapping it around Gyarados' thick neck. Poliwhirl followed by jumping off of Electivire. He extended his limbs and then crashed into Gyarados, but he bounced off like a basketball.

"Finish them!" Mizuki barked.

"You're not the boss," Okane snapped. "I was planning on it, as it were. Outrage!"

"And Fell Stinger!" Aira added.

Gyarados roared and swung his body around, smashing through the blue wall. Butterfree, Poliwhirl, and Electivire were blasted away, landing limp in front of their trainers. Beedrill then emerged from the smoke, jabbing at Vulpix with forest green energy. Vulpix couldn't take the strong blast, and she fainted after Beedrill retreated into the air.

"No," Cyan muttered. He lifted his Poké Balls and retrieved his two Pokémon. Logan did the same, and they exchanged glances.

Logan grinned. "We took down Arbok. Let's consider that a win! Don't give up!"

Cyan nodded, pulling out two more Poké Balls. "Never even crossed my mind."

* * *

Yurie and Skylar had continued their battle with the shiny hunters. Although it seemed like Yurie and Skylar had a good start to the battle, the hunters were able to make a comeback.

"Nidoking, use Surf!" Cimarron shouted.

Nidoking spun his body around and generated aquatic energy, turning it into a wave. Blaziken knew that there was no way to avoid it. He grabbed a hold of Torchic and held him close before it washed over the two of them. Blaziken let out a loud cry before he finally fainted after a strenuous fight.

"I-I can't believe it," Skylar muttered. "They actually managed to defeat Blaziken."

Cimarron and Rose grinned and then folded their arms. "Weak trainers like you are perfect for weak creatures like a Blaziken."

Skylar glared. "Take that back."

"I don't think we will," Rose stated.

Skylar looked around the room. She felt terrible for fighting inside of an office space, but they had already done so much damage. She considered her options.

Yurie put her hand on Skylar's shoulder. "I have a weapon that'll help us win." She showed off her bracelet with the Aggronite.

Skylar grinned and then revealed her necklace with the marble Steelixite. If Yurie didn't mind messing up the floor, then why should she? "Let's do this!"

"Go, Aggron!"

"C'mon out, Steelix!"

"Mega evolve!"

The two Pokémon emerged and then immediately were surrounded by the rainbow energy. It exploded off of them, and they roared, shaking the entirety of Silph Co.

"Wh-what?!" Cimarron questioned.

"Sandstorm! Go!" Skylar ordered as soon as Steelix was ready.

Just as soon as the two Steel-types appeared, they disappeared, now covered by sand. The shiny hunters, being from Orre, weren't afraid of a sandstorm, but they were afraid of what waited for them on the other end.

"Iron Tail!" Skylar shouted.

"Rock Slide!" Yurie added.

Steelix raced forward and tore up the ground below him. He swung his tail into both Nidoking and Zangoose, knocking them into the air. Aggron followed by roaring, creating blue stones of energy out of thin air. He launched them upward and then dropped them onto both of the shiny Pokémon. They were dragged against the ground relentlessly, and when the rocks stopped moving, both of the Pokémon fainted.

"N-no!" Rose shouted. "My beautiful baby!"

"My king! How could you?!" Cimarron squealed.

"Let's send you back to Orre!" Yurie yelled. She glanced at Skylar and they nodded before both shouting, "Iron Tail!"

The Steel-type Pokémon twisted and smashed their tails into the fainted Pokémon. They crashed into their trainers, and the force of the strikes sent Cimarron and Rose out the window. They flew far into the distance, disappearing into the sky.

Skylar pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah! We did it!"

Yurie hadn't considered what she had actually meant when telling the two that she'd send them back to Orre. It was a spur of the moment phrase, and she was ninety-nine percent sure that they wouldn't survive the fall. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, but it didn't matter. Skylar grabbed her hand and raced for the stairs.

* * *

The mega energy swirled around Mizuki as his Houndoom went to the next level. He looked out sinisterly at both Logan and Cyan. "You know, they say that the flames from a Houndoom can leave you in permanent pain. Why don't we test that out?"

"I don't think so!" Cyan shouted. "Primarina, use Surf! Venusaur, Earth Power!"

"Snorlax, High Horsepower! Charizard use Flamethrower!"

All four of Logan's and Cyan's Pokémon emerged and they immediately started their attacks. The top floor of the building rumbled as all four struck. But no matter how powerful their strikes were, Team Rocket had a counter.

"Hurricane!" Okane yelled.

Gyarados roared and then whipped up a storm around her body, making the other's attacks stop.

"Poison Jab!" Aira added.

"And Flamethrower!" Mizuki shouted.

From the heavy winds, Beedrill and Houndoom used their attacks. Beedrill jabbed at Primarina, but Snorlax got in the way, taking the strong blow. And then, Charizard did the same for Venusaur, absorbing Houndoom's flames.

"Charizard, use another Flamethrower!"

"Venusaur, Sludge Bomb!"

The two Pokémon launched their attacks into the small storm, which caught everyone's attention. Cyan and Logan exchanged looks before they raised their wrists, revealing their specialized Z-Crystals.

"Primarina-"

"Snorlax-"

"Oceanic Operetta!"

"Pulverizing Pancake!"

The energy surged through the building, seemingly putting time to a stop. The winds stopped spinning, and everyone in the room except for Logan and Cyan froze as they struck their poses. It was all finished in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Snorlax raced forward, holding out her arms. She crashed into Gyarados and then took him into the air.

Primarina howled while creating a large bubble from her mouth. It slowly floated upwards, and her voice became higher pitched. When she finally hit her limit, she stopped howling, and then the bubble exploded, raining down aquatic energy onto the tiled flooring.

And Snorlax crashed, making the entirety of the building shake. Glass exploded from the windows, turning into a million pieces before falling hundreds of feet.

When the smoke cleared, both of the Pokémon stood, but their energy had been sapped. They used the attacks with all of the force that they could muster, hoping to take down all three of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

And to their surprise, Beedrill and Gyarados finally collapsed.

"Foul Play!" Mizuki shouted once the silence became too much for him.

Houndoom, surrounded by black flames, bounded forward. He sent the flames exploding from his body, connecting directly with Snorlax. They swirled into the air, absorbing Snorlax's power, and then, they came crashing down, causing an explosion that forced both Primarina and Snorlax to the ground.

Logan and Cyan were quick to withdraw their Pokémon. They looked at each other. They were exhausted from the Z-Energy that they had used.

"Venusaur, use Giga Impact!"

"Charizard, help him! Thunder Punch!"

Mizuki grinned, evil thoughts on his mind. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower on the trainers!"

Venusaur and Charizard attempted their attacks, but Houndoom raced past them. He leaped into the air and unhinged his maw, ready to bellow hot flames onto both Logan and Cyan.

But then, Charizard roared. He flapped his massive wings, allowing him to take into the air momentarily. He soared backward and got in front of Houndoom at the last second. With a quick jab, he put his fist into the side of Houndoom's jaw, throwing the Dark-type backward. Venusaur then followed by using his strike, tossing generated earth energy across the room. Houndoom was battered repeatedly until his body finally gave in, and he collapsed.

The three Rocket leaders looked at their defeated Pokémon, their heads held down in shame. Mizuki was in shock though, and after a few moments of deliberation, he finally withdrew Houndoom.

"Giovanni," Mizuki said. "This is your final chance to join us. Take the reigns and rule Team Rocket! Control Mewtwo and form the army of Pokémon that you dreamed of! Show us your true power!"

Giovanni remained still. "It was once my goal to rule the world with the strongest Pokémon. I had Mewtwo created in a lab for that purpose."

Mizuki grinned. "And we found it for you after so long."

"However, I've since realized that power isn't everything. There was nothing for me to gain from creating Mewtwo. In fact, I lost everything because of it. I refuse to join you, and I command that you end this at once."

"Father," Okane muttered.

Mizuki's upper lip trembled, and he ran his fingers through his black hair. "You've grown weak. Mewtwo, kill them! Kill them all!"

"Mizuki, no!" Okane gasped.

The upper floor started to shake as Mewtwo focused its powers. It floated forward, destroying the device that it had been floating it in. Slowly, it lifted its arms, causing the rumbling to grow more intense.

Logan, Cyan, and their Pokémon all fell to their knees from the attack. They screeched and grasped at their heads as pain shot through their bodies.

Mewtwo put its hands together and began to form a ball of psychic energy. It put its hands at its side and then flung the ball outwards, shooting it directly for Logan and Cyan.

"No!" Giovanni yelled. He stood in the way of the two and held out his arms. He took the blast directly to the chest. It exploded on contact, stunning Giovanni, and leaving everyone else in shock. Smoke came off of his body, and after a few seconds of standing still, he finally collapsed.

"Father!" Okane yelled. She ran to Giovanni and knelt down to his body. "Father! No!"

"Giovanni?" Cyan wondered. He was trembling, and his face was now covered in sweat. "Is he-"

"Mewtwo, I commanded you to kill them, so kill them!" Mizuki ordered.

Logan grabbed Cyan by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Focus! Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!"

It was hard for him to take his eyes off of Giovanni's body, but he knew that he had to for now. Cyan smacked his hands against his cheeks and then looked out at the battlefield. "Venusaur, Earth Power!"

Charizard and Venusaur shot off their attacks, but Mewtwo blocked them with ease. It then raised its arm and shot out another black ball, now connecting with Charizard directly. The Fire-type snorted and then quickly got back up, sending flames from his tail to intimidate the Legendary Pokémon.

"Logan, I don't know how I know this, but I don't think it's going to be possible to beat this thing. It's power is incomparable to any other Pokémon I've ever met, and I battled Necrozma."

"Well, I stood face to face with a Zekrom and Necrozma and lived to tell the tales!" Logan snapped. "We can't give up, Cyan!"

"Beat them, Mewtwo! Don't hold back! Use Psychic and shred them to pieces!" Mizuki screamed. His hair had started to fray out, and his eyes became bloodshot.

"Solar Beam!"

"Fire Blast!"

The three Pokémon used their attacks. Solar Beam and Fire Blast mixed into a bright white light that blinded everyone in the room momentarily. But Mewtwo wasn't phased. It used its energy and unleashed it from its body, taking the two attacks directly. The light from Venusaur and Charizard engulfed Mewtwo, creating a deafening explosion that blew back everyone in the room.

With everyone's senses dulled, it was impossible for anyone to get a grasp on what had happened. Logan slowly pulled himself from the ground and stood up. He limped forward and clutched at his left arm. Debris had connected with him, knocking his shoulder out of place. He could feel wind blow against his face, and he looked up, realizing that the force of the attacks had literally blown the roof off of Silph Co.

"You okay?" Cyan asked. His nose had been bloodied and his grey pants were stained. He walked with a wobble.

Cyan nodded slowly. His head raddled with each movement and made it harder for him to see. "I'm alive. Could really go for pizza."

"Pizza? Really? Now?"

"I know a great place in Celadon."

The dust settled away from the Pokémon. All three remained standing, but it took only a few seconds for both Charizard and Venusaur to collapse. Mewtwo looked up and glared at both of the trainers.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" Logan asked.

Cyan shook his head. "Venusaur is my strongest Pokémon. Anything else would only be putting my Pokémon in danger."

"I get ya," Logan said. He could still use either Grotle or Nidoking, but he couldn't even muster up the energy to throw a Poké Ball, let alone think clearly enough to make commands.

Mizuki came through the smoke. He was in the same condition as Logan and Cyan. He was bloodied and dirtied by the debris, but his sickening smile never wavered.

"I recognize that smile," Cyan said. "That's the smile of the devil."

"You fools. You absolute fools. I told you that Mewtwo is the ultimate Pokémon. It can defeat anything you throw at it! Go ahead! Bring out more! I want to see them crack right in front of your eyes!" he exclaimed. Mewtwo buzzed before floating into the air and radiating more psychic energy.

Logan sighed. "Well, buddy. It was fun. I'm sorry, Yurie. I'm bad at keeping promises."

"Mewtwo, use Psystrike!"

But before Mewtwo could generate its strike, a quick black blur jumped from the stairway, tackling into the legendary Pokémon, managing to bring it down momentarily.

Logan's eyes widened as he took in the Pokémon. It was a canine with black fur. And tied around its neck was a Wailmer print towel.

"Mightyena!" Logan shouted.

Then, voices that Logan recognized called out commands.

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!"

"Ninetales, use Fire Blast!"

"Raichu, hit it with Thunder!"

From the hole that had been blown into the ceiling, gym leaders, Midori and Himiko appeared, riding on the back of Charizard and a Fire-type avian Pokémon that Logan didn't recognize. Lt. Surge came up from the staircase, sweat dripping from his brow.

Their Pokémon rained down their attacks onto Mewtwo, and the legendary Pokémon was engulfed in an explosion. Midori got off of Charizard and then walked towards Logan and Cyan.

"You've done enough," he said. "We'll take care of the rest."

"It looks like you were right, Midori," Himiko said. "Good idea to come here. Guess this gives you some bragging rights. I hate that."

Lt. Surge glanced over where the explosion of attacks had taken place, wary that Mewtwo would soon get back up. He looked at Logan and couldn't help but grin at the fellow Unovan. "Long time, no see. Other cities and parts of Celadon and Saffron were targeted. The gym leaders are taking care of it. But us three are here now. You two should fix up your Pokémon and get to a safe place."

Logan stood up straight. He pet Mightyena behind the ears. "We'll fight with you. Mightyena can take Psychic-type attacks, so he's perfect for this battle."

Cyan looked over at Giovanni and Okane. "We'll evacuate. I'll get everyone else out of the building."

Midori put his hand on Cyan's shoulder. "Rest assured, there are police waiting downstairs. No one is going to escape this time."

Cyan nodded and then ran over to Giovanni and Okane. He knelt and looked at his old friend in the eyes. "Is he alive?"

"Barely," Okane answered. "But his pulse is weak."

Cyan took in a deep breath through his nose and blew the air out of his mouth. "I'll help you take him downstairs, but I refuse to allow you to get away. Let's get him up, and let's get out of here."

The two helped the half-dead man get to his feet. They put his arms over their shoulders and then limped their way to the staircase. Cyan looked back at Logan one last time. "You made a promise to your friend. Don't die."

Logan tried to raise his arm to give Cyan a thumbs up, but his shoulder pained him too much. He instead opted for a smile and a nod. Cyan, Okane, and Giovanni then disappeared into the staircase.

"Mewtwo!" Mizuki yelled at the top of his lungs. Aira watched on in horror. She knew that Mizuki had darkness in his heart, but she never expected it to be of this level. "Bring this building down! Crush these fools! Crush everyone else too! Everyone! Do it now! Rip Saffron City to pieces!"

Mewtwo rose from the debris and lifted its arms, beginning to shake the building.

"I don't think so!" Midori exclaimed. "Hyper Beam!"

"Ninetales, use Fire Blast!"

"Raichu, Thunder!"

Logan looked at Mightyena and grinned. "Crunch! Go!"

* * *

Cyan and Okane struggled to keep Giovanni standing as the staircase shook violently. They remained silent with one another. Cyan had no idea what to say to his old friend, and Okane was lost in thought about what was really right and wrong. Their silence was broken whenever Yurie and Skylar finally met with them between floors.

"Cyan, that's-" Skylar started. She stopped, realizing what was happening. "If he's alive, that's all that matters. Let's get going."

"Where's Logan?" Yurie asked.

"Up top," Cyan answered. "Don't worry. He's not alone. He's got plenty of help. I promise you, he's okay."

Yurie was worried, but she trusted Cyan's word. She simply nodded and let Cyan and Okane pass with Giovanni. She looked towards the staircase and then at Skylar. She shook her head and then ran, heading for the upper floor.

"No!" Skylar yelled.

"Skylar!" Cyan said. "Let her. She'll be okay. They'll be okay. But we have to be quick. Let's get out of here."

Cyan, Skylar, Okane, and Giovanni continued forward, descending the staircase a couple of more flights until they ran into Seshiru. Cyan did his best to quickly explain everything, and Seshiru decided to join them. She knew deep down that Yurie and Logan would be okay. And even if she ran up to help them, she might not make it in time.

* * *

The top of Silph Co. shook, and parts of the building fell to the streets. With every strike from the Pokémon, more of the building fell apart.

"Logan!" Midori shouted. "I think it's the machine! Destroy the machine, and he'll have no more control over Mewtwo!"

Logan looked at the machine that Mewtwo had been held in before. Although it was damaged, it still appeared to be glowing. Surely, it had some kind of control over the legendary Pokémon.

"Got it," Logan said. "Let's go!"

Mightyena barked and then followed as Logan limped forward. The two tried to conspicuously run around Mewtwo, but Mizuki was quick and noticed. Before he could give a command to Mewtwo, Midori, Himiko, and Lt. Surge all struck. Even if he could have told Mewtwo to strike, the legendary Pokémon was distracted as it were.

"I don't think so!" Mizuki shouted before standing in front of the machine.

Mizuki was a couple of years older than Logan, but the Unovan was slightly taller. He rushed forward, driving his shoulder into Mizuki's chest, managing to knock him over. Mizuki's head smacked against the ground, and he became unconscious.

"Mizuki!" Aira shouted. She ran to check on her comrade and knelt over his body.

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!" Logan ordered

Mightyena formed a ball of black energy at his mouth before he launched it forward. It exploded against the machine that had kept Mewtwo, but the attack wasn't powerful enough.

"Logan!" Yurie yelled once she finally reached the top. She breathed heavily, holding Torchic in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw the destruction that had been caused. She was also terrified to see Logan in his current condition. She ran over to him and glared. "You promised!"

"I did! And I'm okay!" he snapped back. "Help me destroy this, and then you can scream at me later!"

Yurie huffed. "Torchic, use Flamethrower!"

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse!"

The two Pokémon used their attacks on the machine, and this time, it started to buzz. After a few seconds of waiting, it imploded in on itself, cracking and then coming to a complete stop. Smoke billowed from the top, indicating that it had indeed been broken.

Logan smiled and let his shoulders go limp. "That's a relief."

But then, he felt a dark energy behind him. Logan and Yurie turned to find Mewtwo towering over them. Midori's Charizard, Himiko's Ninetales, and Lt. Surge's Raichu had all fainted. Mightyena and Torchic could still fight, but their victory wasn't guaranteed.

However, the dark aura around Mewtwo faded. It continued to glare at Logan and Yurie. Then it looked at Mizuki and Aira. It blinked, looked into the sky, and without a word, teleported away.

"I-I-" Logan stuttered.

"Safe," Yurie said quietly. "We're safe."

The three gym leaders quickly ran to the four. Lt. Surge stood over the Rocket members, making sure that they couldn't escape. And Midori and Himiko made sure that Logan and Yurie were okay.

The shaking had stopped, but the building was still torn to shreds in small areas. It made the descent a challenging one, but when the whole group made it to the bottom, the police, Omori, and Michika were waiting for them.

"These are their leaders," Lt. Surge said as he carried both Mizuki and Aira on his shoulders. He handed them over to a couple of Officer Jennys who promptly put them into the back of a squad car.

Cyan watched as they did the same to Okane. Giovanni was in no condition to ride in a cop car, so he was stretchered and was set to be put into the back of an ambulance.

Cyan put his hand on Giovanni's chest before they could.

"When I heard that Team Rocket returned, I was filled with rage. You've caused my family so much pain, whether or not you intended to. You gained my family's trust by training with me and my sister, but then you betrayed us. Because of Team Rocket, my sister felt the need to go into hiding, which in turn ruined my hopes of becoming a trainer. My dad was stricken with grief, and it killed him. My mom has since suffered from terrible depression, and she's never fully recovered," Cyan said. "Because of you and Team Rocket, my life has been anything but normal. I had every intention of killing you today. You hurt a lot of people. I hate you, Giovanni."

Giovanni couldn't speak, but his eyes were open and reacting to everything that Cyan was saying.

Cyan put his hand over his heart and took in a deep breath. "I hate you so much. But more than that, I hate that I hate you. I hate the word hate. I don't want to live with hate in my heart." He started to shake as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'll never forget what you did. It's too soon to say, but I'd like to eventually forgive you, Giovanni."

"Thank you," Giovanni said with a whisper. Cyan couldn't see it clearly, but it appeared like Giovanni also had a single tear fall down his right cheek before he was placed into the ambulance.

"That's all of them?" one of the Officer Jennys asked.

Lt. Surge looked at Logan, who nodded to confirm. Lt. Surge then grinned. "Yep! Took care of 'em!"

The Officer Jenny looked over the group. She counted them one by one. "It was a lot easier when it was just four kids from Pallet Town. I have no idea what kind of name they'll end up giving this little group in the press. Don't worry about Team Rocket anymore. Now that we have them, they won't be getting away. As far as I'm concerned, this is the end for them."

There was a lot more investigating that needed to be done, but after the group gave their individual interviews, they were allowed to go to the Pokémon Center. By the time that they made it, the sun was starting to rise.

"Can't believe I didn't get my beauty sleep," Omori groaned. He waved to the group. "I'll see you all in a couple of hours then."

"I'm with Omori on this," Seshiru said. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too!" Skylar exclaimed. "So much traveling over the past couple of months, and all I want is a hot bath and some good sleep."

"Good night-er-morning!" Michika said while she waved back at the group.

This left only Logan, Yurie, and Cyan in the lobby.

"Thank you," Cyan said. "I think, had you not been there, I wouldn't have been able to keep myself in check. Thank you for that, Logan."

Logan rubbed the back of his head. His shoulder still pained him, but he couldn't help but smile. "It's no problem, dude."

"I'm gonna get some rest too. I'll talk with you when I wake up. Maybe we can special order some of that pizza!" Cyan exclaimed. He laughed to himself, turned around, and then walked away, leaving the two alone.

Logan smiled and then looked out the window and at the sunlight that was beginning to fill the city. "I think that settles it."

"Settles what?" Yurie asked.

"If something would have happened to me, then I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to my family, my Pokémon, or my friends. Everywhere I go, I always drag myself into some kind of trouble. So, it settles it. When the Indigo Conference is finished, I'm going home."

Yurie slightly lowered her head. "If that's what you think will really make you happy."

Logan looked at Yurie. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Yurie-"

Yurie looked up into Logan's blue eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This was the first chapter that I've completed since my recent break-up (I write the chapters well in advance). Originally, I wasn't going to have Logan say anything straight out until the very last chapter of _Kickin' It In Kanto_. However, I feel that the world could use a bit more love right now. So, here we are. How will this change the story/universe moving forward? You'll have to see.

**REVIEWS:**

SceptileBlade - "_I liked the appearances from the movie baddies, it wasn't too punishing on the people who haven't read the side stories while rewarding the people who have. Cyan can talk about killing all he wants but I'm sure he's too nice to actually do anything. Logan is there to hold him back as well. __Giovanni seems to be an interesting character, and I'm looking forward to what he does in the following chapters._" - Well, he kind of redeemed himself (in a sense, but he's going to jail!)

pokemonking0924 - "_The final battle is just ahead and I wonder what Okane will decide and what will Cyan do now that he's face to face with his former mentor._" - Ultimately, Okane was just trying to please her father. In the end, it looks like she had taken the wrong path.

CrescentApple - "_I was hoping Logan would tell Cyan Giovanni is trying to stop Team Rocket, but even Logan wasn't sue what to believe i guess. Gosh there's so much that's happening at once. I'm excited to see what happens next! __Funny how Yurie and Logan share a moment before parting, while Skylar just tells Cyan to be careful stupid hehe._" - Yeah, Logan wasn't quite sure yet. I also like the difference between the two relationships.

wisdom-jewel - "_I wonder if Cyan would go through it. He does have a point about how Giovanni. And vice versa. I'm sure Giovanni wants to repair what he did. But would Cyan accept it? And how would Okami react? Like how does she feel about him going 180 on her? I want more._" - I think that even if Cyan had a 100% chance to kill Giovanni, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to.


	65. Parting of the Heroes of Saffron

**Chapter 64 - Parting of the Heroes of Saffron**

* * *

Since the group had separated from Reina and Yuta in Celadon City, they weren't entirely sure of what happened immediately. As Yuta had predicted, he had to fight the occasional Neo Rocket grunt, and Reina helped out the people of her city. When all was said and done though, they made it out safe and sound. They contacted Logan and the group at the Pokémon Center to make sure that everyone else was okay, and they claimed that they'd be off on their adventure for Yuta's eighth badge when they felt comfortable leaving Celadon.

It left the others in Saffron City, and while they were all eager to move on, the stress of the battle had worn down on some of them more than others. After some rest, Omori, Michika, Cyan, Skylar, and Seshiru all met in the lobby. While Cyan and Skylar weren't familiar with Seshiru, Omori, or Michika at all, it was still nice that they could share breakfast with one another. They could share their stories and talk about their journeys. And even if Omori annoyed them, they still had their battle at Silph Co. which kept them united.

"They're calling us the Heroes of Saffron," Omori said while reading the news on his PokéNav-esque device. "I think it's kind of a cheesy name, but if it means I get to add another cool title to my resume, then by all means. They're gonna eat this up next year."

Michika sighed. "They're not releasing our names though. Just in case there are any leftover members of Team Rocket who want to get their hands on us, they want to protect our identities. You shouldn't go openly talking about this."

Omori folded his arms. "You don't get to have an opinion on this. You've already won the top prize in contests. I can use this for something."

Cyan and Skylar exchanged looks, unsure of what to make of the two.

Seshiru sighed. "I say we take the day off. We all need some time to unwind. It might be wise to have a nice reset. As fun as this was, we still have business to attend to."

Omori laughed. "My season is over, girl. I get to relax for a couple of months now."

"I'd like to spend a day relaxing," Skylar exclaimed. "And then it's back to Unova for me! What about you, Cyan?"

Cyan cocked his head. "I'm… not sure. I didn't really see anything past the battle with Team Rocket. I have no plans. There's my battle with Kaarina in Alola, but that doesn't have to be right now."

* * *

"I was so terrified!" Bill exclaimed over the screen. His hair was frizzed out, and his face was ghostly white. "Your Mightyena suddenly took off! I couldn't tell why, and before I could try to get him back, he was gone! I'm glad to know that he left to help you though."

Logan called Bill as soon as he woke up. He was still a mess from the night before, but after a bit of sleep, he felt a little better. Logan looked down at Mightyena. "Thanks for coming. You really saved us. I'd love to keep you on my team, but I'm thinking that my last gym battle needs to be fought by my current team."

Mightyena nodded happily. He didn't mind if he had to go back to Bill for a bit longer. He was just excited to be with his trainer for awhile, even if the circumstances weren't the best.

Logan sighed. "I'll send Mightyena back to you. And if I get to the Indigo League, I'll give you a call then. It was nice to be with him, but I owe my current team the next battle."

Mightyena barked happily before he let himself be returned to his Poké Ball. Logan had kept it the entire time, as it felt like he'd still be keeping Mightyena by his side. But now, it felt like a real departure. Sure enough, they'd see each other again soon, and it softened the blow. Logan sent over the ball and then hung up the call. He held his head back and closed his eyes tightly. His head was still ringing from the fight. And his mind was racing in a thousand different directions.

"Hey, dude!" Cyan exclaimed, startling Logan. "You still haven't taken a bath, huh?"

Logan laughed and then rubbed his hand through his dirty hair. "Nah. Not yet." He observed Cyan's bloodstained shirt. "And neither have you, I think."

"You got that right!" Cyan exclaimed. "Smelly, but proud! We're going to a hot spring! All of us except for that Omori boy. He said he's nervous about getting naked in front of other people. Do you want to join us?"

Logan's eyes widened. He hadn't gone to a hot spring since he traveled with Himawari. Although it was weird for him to say, he missed bathing with someone. The conversations were always relaxing.

"Of course!"

* * *

"This is nice!" Logan exclaimed as he dipped himself into the steaming water.

"You're telling me!" Cyan said excitedly. "I haven't been to a hot spring in forever!"

The two sat in silence momentarily. Logan let the hot water wash over him before he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, you came to Kanto just to battle Team Rocket?"

Cyan nodded. "Yeah. Someone had to."

"I think you should stay in Kanto a bit longer! You can take on the gyms and enter the Indigo Conference! I'd love a battle with you!" Logan exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think there's enough time," Cyan replied with a sigh.

Logan sunk into the water. "Yeah. You're right. In fact, I still haven't earned my eighth badge. How about this! Stick around and join our group! We can go to the Indigo League together! It'll be really fun! Your support would mean the world!"

"I'd love to travel with you, Logan, but I have things that I need to take care of. I have an important battle coming up in a couple of months, and I want to focus on it. I'll support you, but I'd be foolish if I let myself get lazy again."

"Where will you go next?"

Cyan smiled. "I got a letter from my friend in Galar. She wants me to drop by. I'm not sure if the offer still stands, but I think I'll go there, train for a bit, and then head back to Alola. As you know, I hold the title of the first Alola Champion, but I never technically earned it myself. That kind of hangs over my head. I appreciate that they did that for me, because they thought I was gone forever. But, now that I'm back, I feel that I need to prove to everyone that I earned it. I hope you can understand."

"Yeah, man!" Logan exclaimed. "No problem! And I'll make sure to watch your battle on the TV when it happens. I'm excited for it!"

Cyan looked into the water. "Me too."

"How did you meet Skylar?" Logan asked. "And also, you guys aren't, like, a thing, right?"

"We're just friends!" Cyan exclaimed. "I don't see her in any other way! And we met through baseball!"

"Baseball?" Logan said before sticking his tongue out. "Sounds like a snoozefest!"

"You don't like baseball?"

Logan shook his head.

"What kind of sports _do_ you like?"

"I love pro wrestling!"

"Pro wrestling?! That's not a sport! It's fake!"

"It's predetermined, not fake!"

On the other side of the wall, Seshiru, Michika, Yurie, and Skylar were all enjoying their baths. Skylar had never gone to a public bath before, and she was very embarrassed. But after some convincing from the other three, she eventually gave in. However, she made sure to keep a towel around her the whole time.

"The Battle Frontier?" Skylar wondered after hearing about Seshiru's journey. "That sounds awesome! We don't really have the same thing in Unova, but there is a Battle Subway where people can battle really strong trainers. There's also a tournament every few years that's supposed to crown the best trainer in the world. It takes place in Nimbasa City, so I've been to a couple of live battles."

Seshiru adjusted the towel on her head and then folded her arms. "I think I'd like to participate in that someday. After all, once I defeat Jindai, I'll probably be the strongest trainer in Kanto."

"Then we'll have to battle!" Skylar exclaimed. "I'm set to be the strongest trainer in Unova! Just give me one year!"

"What about Logan?" Michika asked.

Skylar paused and then made sure that her towel was wrapped well enough around her before exclaiming, "I'd crush him! Put us on a field together, and I'd make him look like a rookie!"

Yurie laughed to herself. "I'm sure he'd enjoy a battle with you. I didn't even know he had a cousin."

"Everyone has cousins," Skylar said. "Well, maybe not everyone, but most people do."

"What kind of parents does Logan have?" Yurie asked. "Sorry for the sudden question, but I'm curious."

Skylar folded her arms. "He doesn't talk about them much either, huh? His mom is a nurse, and she's my mom's sister. She's also Professor Juniper's sister. Hopefully he's talked about her once or twice."

Yurie and Seshiru nodded.

"His dad, well, he's a former gym leader. I honestly don't remember him much. When we were younger, we called him 'the monster'. He was so tall and big, but now that I think about it, Logan will probably be as tall as him in a couple of years. But, he doesn't look like a monster to me," Skylar said, now beginning to ramble. "We were just kids. His parents are divorced, and because of that, he moved back and forth between a couple of towns when he was small. Every time that he'd come through Nimbasa, we'd play. I don't know the whole story, but from what I understand, he got tired of going back and forth from Driftveil and the White Forest. He eventually just asked if he could live in Nuvema with Aunt Juni. After that, we lost contact."

"I see," Yurie said quietly.

"Why do you ask?"

Yurie put her finger to her lips. "Well, last night, when everyone else left the lobby, he said something."

Seshiru's eyes widened. "Oh boy."

"What did he say?!" Michika screeched.

Yurie became red in the face, but she wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the bath or from embarrassment. "He confessed his feelings to me."

Michika couldn't handle herself. "And what did you say?!"

* * *

After a day of relaxing and making sure that their Pokémon got checked out at the center, the group went to the Saffron City airport where Cyan and Skylar would not only say their goodbyes to the others, but also to each other.

Michika and Yurie held hands. They tried to hold back tears, but it was impossible. They hugged and then sobbed quietly.

"I promise to go to Sinnoh and go to your tea shop!" Yurie exclaimed.

"I'll make you the best tea ever! It'll be really bitter! I promise! I promise!" Michika said through sobs.

"Where are you off to?" Seshiru asked Omori. She wasn't really interested in where the boy was going to go, but she wanted to get everyone's attention from Yurie and Michika.

Omori put his hands on the back of his head. "Gonna go back to Johto for a bit. I want to try to catch my mom while she's in the city. I have a lot to tell her. And then after that, I'm going to Hoenn."

"Take care of yourself and don't flirt with too many girls," Yurie said. She had pulled herself away from Michika momentarily.

"That'd make you jealous?" Omori wondered.

"No. Hoenn girls are strong. They'll beat you up," she answered. "Every time I see you, I have violent thoughts, and I'm a nice Hoenn girl!"

"I'm sorry I never contacted you," Logan said to Skylar. "I've been wrapped up in my own thing, and to be honest, I didn't even know that you were struggling."

Skylar shrugged. "I get it. I was so focused on my own journey. I honestly forgot about you too."

Logan glared. "I'm trying to be nice to you right now."

Skylar laughed and then walked forward before embracing her cousin. She squeezed hard, intentionally hurting Logan's previously injured shoulder. "Love you. Good luck with your last battle. Call your family more."

He winced from the pain but fought through it before resting his cheek on her head. "You too. I promise you that I'll watch your Vertress Conference matches next year. And congrats on the Orange Islands. I'm proud of you. Aunt Juni is proud of you."

The two separated, and Skylar looked at Cyan. They froze. They hadn't prepared mentally for this moment, as they had been traveling together for the past few months, and they got so used to each other's presence.

"Galar, huh?" Skylar wondered. "It's far."

"Not as far as Unova, technically," Cyan said. He bowed. "Skylar, thank you for everything. Without you, I wouldn't have pulled myself out of the rut. I would have still been relaxing on the beaches in the Orange Islands."

Skylar was beginning to tear up. "And thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have made it around the islands. I would probably still be stuck in some stupid theme park. You helped me learn so much."

Cyan didn't want to cry, but he felt himself shaking. He stepped and then reached out, taking her in his arms, and allowing her to sob into his chest.

"You're my best friend," he whispered.

"Make sure to write letters or something. I'm not sure how it'll work," she said. "I'll miss you so much. I won't forget you."

"Me too."

"That's sweet," Seshiru muttered. "Why don't you hug Yurie like that?"

Logan groaned before separating the two. "That's enough. Please let go of my cousin."

The two parted and looked at one another. They weren't sure what to say.

"Do your best," Cyan said.

"You too," Skylar replied. "Don't lose."

"I hate goodbyes," Yurie interjected, hugging Michika violently once more. "I don't want you to go!"

The two cried again, but the group let them. And one by one, everyone boarded their planes. First it was Omori, and then Michika. Skylar was next, and Cyan was last. When they were all gone, it was down to just Logan, Yurie, and Seshiru. They all looked at one another and couldn't help but smile. It was sad to see their friends go, but it was nice to be back to some sort of normalcy.

"We should take a train to Viridian," Seshiru suggested. "Walking sounds good and all, but nah. Also, you two have some explaining to do."

Yurie and Logan looked at one another.

* * *

**Twenty Hours Prior**

"You-you love me?" Yurie wondered. "Like, as a friend or as a-"

Logan let go of her hand, and his eyes widened. "I mean, as a friend, I love you."

"Oh."

"But, more than that too!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm not good at words and stuff! I love you more than a friend. I would say girlfriend, but you're not my girlfriend, right? Or are you? I have no idea."

Yurie shook her head violently. "No! I'm not your girlfriend! We're just friends!"

Torchic looked up at the two and cocked his head. "Tor-chic?"

"Well, okay," Logan said. "I guess that settles that. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"I guess it does!" Yurie exclaimed, still shaking.

Logan turned to walk away and go back to the room where he could get some rest, but when he noticed that Yurie wasn't following him, he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he wondered.

"Me too."

"You too?"

"I-I love-love-" Yurie stuttered, unable to properly form her sentence. "I love you too."

Logan froze. "So…?"

"So?"

"So, are we like a couple? Or, how does it work? How does this work?"

"I don't know! Do you want to be a couple?" Yurie asked.

"I-I think so."

"I think so too."

"Cool," Logan said before putting his hands in his pockets. "Then, we're like a couple. That's cool."

The two were silent. Mightyena and Torchic exchanged glances. They were only Pokémon, but they knew that the situation was awkward. Mightyena got behind Logan and started to push on the back of his legs, and Torchic did the same to Yurie. They did this until Logan and Yurie were close. She was roughly a foot smaller than him, so it was still weird, but now they didn't have so much distance between them. Before then, every inch felt like a mile.

Logan looked at Yurie, and she responded in kind, finding it difficult to look at him in the eyes. He finally leaned forward and took her into his arms, and he held onto her tightly. Slowly, she raised her own arms and returned the hug. They stood still for even longer.

Then, Logan kissed the top of Yurie's head. She broke from the hug and looked up at him. He couldn't handle anymore of it though, so he turned. Instead of running or walking away, he held out his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And that is the end of this arc! And by that, I mean the Cyan/Skylar/Team Rocket arc. As far as I'm concerned, Team Rocket is done for, and they're all going to jail. I don't really want to go through the process of explaining that in the story. Cyan and Skylar's journey together is also over. Skylar will pop up occasionally, but her tenure as a main character has come to an end. However, Cyan still has a little bit more of a story left to be told. And hey, Logan and Yurie have decided to become a couple! But do they even know what that means?

Not sure when I'll post up the next chapter. Today is the first day in roughly a month that I've felt okay, and because of that, I'm gonna try to get some writing done.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Whats next for Cyan and Skylar now that their mission is accomplished?_" - It looks like they're going their separate ways.

Imprisoned of Hell - "_Damn good chapter. So that's the end of Team Rocket. And Yurie finally confesses her feelings to Logan._" - Actually, it was Logan!

CrescentApple - "_Ah... This was one of the best chapters in the story, but that's because everything was building up to this chapter. Every single character going all out, the walls and roofs getting destroyed, pokmon fainting left and right, even the trainers aren't safe from all the destruction and mayhem._" - I think there is one more chapter in this story that will feel like a perfect conclusion and that'll be the last chapter. I'm looking forward to it.

pokestets23 - "_DUDE! That arc was awesome. The world needs as much love as possible. Thanks for being you and staying strong!_" - I'm trying my best!

SceptileBlade - "_Yes. Send the bad guys to jail. Good ending to the Rocket arc, and of course, end it on another cliffhanger. The shiny hunters are probably dead though, unless they have some TRio level immortality. So RIP to that. Keep up the good work_" - Dead or not, they wouldn't be coming back to the story as it were. I really wasn't sure how to write that part...

wisdom-jewel - "_I love how Cyan confessed to Giovanni how much damage he has done. I'm not sure if he was aware of how much he has done to Cyan and his family. I do wonder if Logan wins would he go and visit his family. If that's the case, I wonder if Yurie would go on to a different region and try her hand in it. __And I love how Yurie confessed her own feelings. I want to know if Yurie does go off, would Logan go with her, or would she have a different traveling companion._" - As far as Logan goes, this is his last journey. Maybe not his last story, but definitely his last full-length journey. I'm hoping to transition Yurie into the main character eventually. I just need to stay motivated.


	66. Napolitan

**Chapter 65 - Napolitan**

* * *

The ride from Saffron City to Viridian only took a couple of hours, and they arrived in the middle of the night. Seshiru managed to stay awake during the ride there, but Logan and Yurie weren't as strong as her, falling asleep. Logan rested his head on Yurie's, and Seshiru couldn't help but take a picture. She'd tease them later for it, but she was ultimately happy that her friends finally admitted their feelings for each other.

After arriving and then going to the Pokémon Center to get some rest, they woke up bright and early the next morning. Logan had his shoulder checked out and wrapped up by the Nurse Joy in Saffron City, and the Nurse Joy in Viridian City had no problem giving it a second look and fresh wrapping. He'd be healed in a few weeks, as the damage wasn't nearly as bad as it was when he broke his leg.

"Today's your last rematch," Seshiru said. "Are you sure you're ready? We can wait a week if you need to."

Logan shook his head. "If I fail now, then I'm not meant to go to the Indigo Conference. I can win. I know I can. And then, it's your time for your battle!"

Seshiru grinned.

"Are you asking that I wait a week so that you can have more time to train? I'm thinking that you think that you're not ready," Logan teased.

"I'm more than ready," Seshiru said while folding her arms. "I'm just concerned for you. After all, how can you battle with a messed up shoulder?"

"You've got this, Logan!" Yurie cheered louder than she probably should have. She stopped herself from jumping up and down. Now that she and Logan were on different terms, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

Logan laughed to himself. "I'm sure that I can."

The doors to the Pokémon Center then slid open, and two figures walked through. It was a pair that they never thought they'd see, but they were happy to see them nonetheless as Logan's rivals, Sora and Maleah, came into view.

Now with it considerably hotter, Sora had chosen to remove his parka, revealing a tan t-shirt. He remained in his baggy pants. And Maleah wore her usual shoulderless flower-print dress.

Maleah's eyes widened when she saw the group. "Hey, Logan!"

"Howdy!" he responded.

Yurie shot him a look. She wasn't sure if Logan knew about Maleah's crush on him. He did, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to bring it up.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "About to head off for the Indigo Plateau, I take it." His look remained deadpan.

Logan shook his head. "Nah. I'm actually gonna challenge Midori one more time today. Unfortunately, it's my last shot."

"Oh? Is that so?" Maleah wondered while raising her hand, revealing a green badge that was in the shape of a feather. "I won my badge this morning."

Sora nodded. "I won mine a week ago, but I've been kind of lost getting to Victory Road. Luckily, Maleah has a better sense of direction than me, and we'll be going together."

Maleah approached the group and looked at Logan's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she lunged forward, grabbing him lightly. This infuriated Yurie, but she did her best to hide it.

"It's kind of a long story, but we got in a fight with Neo Rocket again," he said.

This piqued Sora's interest. "And you were hurt? What's the damage?"

"Just popped my shoulder out of place. It's not the worst thing that's happened to me."

Maleah retreated slightly. "I saw that Neo Rocket was on the news. Of course, you dived straight into the fire. You're so dumb, but that's what people admire about you." She eyed him, and Yurie couldn't take anymore. She stepped in between them and lightly pushed them apart.

"I feel like we're not even a part of this conversation!" she stated, gesturing at everyone else. "It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too," Maleah said with a grin. "Too bad about the Kanto Grand Festival!"

Yurie grinned. "I had fun, so it doesn't matter if I won or lost! Besides, I recently won something else!"

Maleah's expression changed. "What?"

Yurie reached for Logan's hand, but before she could grab it, the center doors slid open one more time, and another familiar figure revealed themselves.

He had pitch-black hair that was neatly kept, and he wore a nice black jacket with blue designs embroidered into it. His jeans were also black and kept to his form in a fashionable way. Upon seeing the group and locking eyes with Logan, he glared.

Yurie paused and retracted her hand. "H-Haruto! Big brother! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Seshiru couldn't help but start to laugh. Had she lost all control, she would have rolled on the floor, but she contained herself enough to not do so.

It then dawned on Logan what situation he just got himself into. He had claimed up and down that he and Yurie were nothing but friends, but now, they were a couple. Should he tell Haruto or would it be better for him to keep quiet? He had been face to face with multiple legendary Pokémon over the years, but the thought of having to face an older brother scared him more than he could explain.

"I guess everyone is collecting. It's a sign that everything is wrapping up," Haruto said. "Congrats on second place in the Kanto Grand Festival. Yui only made it to the semi-final rounds." He looked around at the group, feeling the unease in each and every one of them. He observed Sora and then Maleah momentarily. "They say that your brutality in battle matches my own, Fujiwara Sora. You don't look like the kind of person who takes joy in it though. And Maleah Kalani? The King of Kanto. It's only a title, and if we meet at the Indigo League, then I'll have to put down a king. I look forward to it."

"Cuts straight to the smacktalk?" Maleah wondered. "I can respect that. If I'm correct, you're Haruto Kawahara? You're one of the trainers that has a target on his back. Anyone would love to take you down."

Haruto grinned. "I'm the only trainer with a target on my back." He shot a look at Logan. "Everyone else isn't worth the time."

"I take it that you've won your last badge?" Logan wondered.

Haruto nodded. "Yeah. I was able to crush Midori, and now I'm off for training. I hate to ask you this, but it's part of the catchball of conversation. How about you?"

Logan didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't won his last badge, but he knew that if he lied, he'd get called out by Seshiru. However, his hesitation was just enough for Haruto to get his answer.

"I see," Haruto said. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Sora turned and looked at Haruto in the eyes. "His bond with his Pokémon is strong. He'll be okay." He adjusted his wrist slightly and then sneered. "And I should tell you, I take joy in my brutal battle style. If I get the chance, I'd love to show you sometime."

Seshiru put her hands in her pocket and nodded. "Competition is lookin' real good right now! I miss having rivals! Logan, you better win your next gym badge and get to the conference. If you don't, then I'll find a way to enter and beat all of your rivals for you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Logan muttered. He glanced at his three rivals. He considered them three of the strongest trainers that he had met, and up until this point, he didn't have any luck with any of them. In his first battle against Maleah, he was crushed by her Persian. Sora surprised him in the King of Kanto tournament and knocked him out quickly. And Haruto. Haruto always had his number. They only had short battles up to this point, but he was aware that had they been full battles, the results would probably be the same. He had a lot to improve and one more hurdle before he could get into intense training. But he knew that he could get to their level. It would take time, but it was his last shot, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Yurie clapped her hands together. "Well, with everyone here, how about we do lunch? How about napolitan! It's a special kind of pasta from Viridian!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Still getting into the swing of writing. Things have happened in my life, and I've been very distracted recently. I think this chapter kind of reflects that. I'm gonna put a little bit more thought into Logan and Yurie's relationship and where I want it to go by the end of KiiK. Right now, I don't have any direction for it, and I think that I can make something interesting if I have an overall end goal for this story (I have an end goal for where they end up ultimately, but not for KiiK).

Short chapter just to serve as a reminder of the rivals and how ahead they are compared to Logan. He has some catching up to do. Next chapter, Logan has his last chance to earn his badge.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_Wonder if their new relationship will change Logan's retirement plans a bit, maybe he could take a break from the gym circuit and just travel with Yurie to offer support. __Then there their families I can't wait to see their reactions to those two dating especially Yuries siblings since their baby sister stated dating before them._" - I don't see Logan changing his plans, but the future is unknown.

CrescentApple - "_It was great reading everyone just interacting. I learned Logan like wrestling, finds baseball boring. Haha. Cyan and Skylar paint as best friends, I like that._" - One of the things I had connected with my two main characters are the sports that they like/don't like. It's a small detail, but it's something I've referenced a few times.

pokestets23 - "_Friend! This was a great wrap up to the arc. I am excited for Cyan's new adventure. Logan will definitely get this badge. His Pokemon are on a whole new level. I think I can see Yurie competing in Sinnoh next! That'll be so awesome, if so!_" - If I can get back into my writing mode, then I definitely intend for Yurie to go to Sinnoh or Johto. Not saying where yet.

wisdom-jewel - "_So they are now a couple. I wonder how it would work if Logan wins and Yurie decides to keep going into a different region. I want to know. Good luck with the next chapter._" - From experience, long-distance is hard, but love is love, no matter how many oceans are in between you.


End file.
